El Orden de las cosas
by jos Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy ya no es un chiquillo y tiene a su cargo una importante mision. Solo que alguien se le atravesara en su camino, lo hara dudar y lo hara pensar en como es realmente "el orden de las cosas". Sexto año, spoilers del sexto libro.DRAMIONE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo fic, que pienso continuar, quizas algo lentecito. Sigan leyendo polaris. DEJEN REVIEWS

El Orden de las Cosas.

_-A__h, ah, ah, ah,_

_Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas vacilante y arrítmica. Su boca se abría intentando aspirar el aire, que nunca llegaría a sus pulmones._

_-__Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Estaba en medio de la destrucción total, su pecho le dolía intensamente, su espalda estaba quebrada y no sentía sus piernas. Desde su perspectiva solo podía mirar un hueco en el techo de piedra, dejando ver el cielo que en ese momento era gris, las nubes se arremolinaban arriba, dejando solo un resquicio para un disimulado rayo del sol. Sus ojos enfocaban la claridad, como si fuera su salvación. Pero no la había, su muerte estaba cerca y lo sabia. Cuando de pronto creyó escuchar unos pasos, alguien se acercaba, pero no tenia manera se saber quien era, amigo o enemigo, y además estaba empezando a alucinar, veía formas humanas sonriéndole desde las alturas, y una vorágine de luz y oscuridad sobre su cuerpo, girando y girando, intentando aspirar su alma. Todo era muy confuso, los sonidos de la lucha cada vez se hacían mas lejanos y poco o poco su cerebro desconectaba sus sentidos. Sintió un par de manos tomando las suyas, que se cerraban en las suyas de manera gentil y cariñosa, ese contacto fue como un bálsamo, alejando su cruel realidad. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, hundiéndose en las sensaciones contradictorias que le producían esas manos, amor, odio y sobre todo una profunda decepción._

_-Todo fue una mentira- dijo con la voz ahogada, entre sus estertores finales y realmente era así, había sido el más horrible engaño. El sueño que se había convertido en su pesadilla_

_-Todo, menos tu y yo – le contesto una voz lejana- Fuiste lo único real en mi vida._

_-Promete que no me dolerá- sus ojos se cerraban solos. Siempre desde su infancia le había temido al dolor, podía enfrentar cualquier cosa menos el dolor. Y esperaba que la persona poseedora de su alma y su corazón, por lo menos le evitara la agonía._

_-Juro que no __dolerá. Me reuniré contigo pronto amor- eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ver un destello de luz y luego …………la nada………………………………….._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un chico de 16 años, vestido completamente de negro caminaba por el andén de King Cross, su expresión era triste y preocupada. Junto a él, caminaba una mujer alta, elegantemente vestida y tan rubia como el chico. Ella quería abrazarlo, asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que solo tendría que cumplir su misión y luego estarían a salvo. Pero no podía hacerlo, en primer lugar, él no la dejaría y segundo, ella no quería demostrarle sus propios temores. Ella había criado a su único hijo bajo el concepto del deber a su sangre y el honor a su familia. Y él cumpliría, estaba seguro de ella.

Todo lo que había pasado el verano, habían hecho mella en él, matando para siempre al niño malcriado y convirtiéndolo de pronto en un hombre. No uno insensible y cobarde como su padre sino en uno comprometido con su propio destino. Narcissa Malfoy no podía dejar de tener admiración hacia su propio hijo. Quizás fuese un mortifago, pero era el hombre con mas temple que conocía. Había soportado estoicamente todo lo que le hizo sufrir el Señor Tenebroso, ni un gemido salio de su boca cuando fue sometido a decenas de _cruciatos_ hasta lograrle arrancar un juramento y ni una lagrima se asomo cuando le hicieron la marca oscura. El pequeño niño rubio que se pegaba a sus faldas rogándole un dulce, ahora era un joven callado, mas consciente de sus actos de lo que ella hubiese querido. Porque Narcissa Malfoy en el fondo de su alma, quería que su pequeño, su Draco, continuara eternamente su infancia y no despertara súbitamente a las responsabilidades de la adultez. Pero había sucedido y ya nada podía hacerse al respecto. Su niño, se había ido para siempre.

Draco paro en seco al ver el Expreso de Hogwarts, se volteo y trato de dedicarle una sonrisa a su madre, pero a medio camino paro, simplemente no tenia ganas de fingir una tranquilidad que no sentía. Solo la miro, con esos intensos ojos grises que tenia, que la mayoría del tiempo eran glaciales, pero solo cuando se emocionaba, como en ese momento, ardían como dos brasas. Narcissa solo rozo una mejilla de él con su mano. Él inclino su cabeza y subió las escalerillas del vagón, ya su equipaje estaba en el tren. Recorrió el pasillo y entro al compartimiento de los estudiantes de Slytherin, allí estaban sus guardaespaldas incondicionales Gregory y Vincent que lo saludaron calladamente, Zabinni que estaba estirado completamente en un sillón y Pansy, su novia, quien se le tiro a los brazos cariñosamente. Él le revolvió el cabello y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió como siempre, se había cortado su largo cabello negro y lucia muy atractiva. Él no la quería, nunca la quiso, pero era su mejor amiga y el sentimiento era reciproco. Pero estaban comprometidos y tenían tanto tiempo , que la fuerza de la costumbre los mantenía juntos.

-Hola- le dijo él por lo bajo, arrastrando las palabras, con una voz mas gruesa. Había crecido por lo menos diez centímetros, estaba mas corpulento, sin dejar de ser delgado y se había cortado el cabello, dejando atrás su aspecto de niño.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? – dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a sentarse junto a él.

-Genial- contesto Draco con un resoplido, intentando apartar de su mente todas las lúgubres escenas de lo acontecido durante esos fatídicos meses.

-Después del fracaso de la Brigada Inquisitorial- dijo entonces Zabinni- deberíamos pasar bajo perfil este año. Todavía hay cosas que debemos hacer por el lado oscuro y no debemos dejar que la atención se enfoque en nosotros.

-Tienes toda la razón Blaise- dijo Draco mirando el paisaje que cada vez se hacia mas cambiante según aumentaba la velocidad el tren, hasta hacerse imágenes informes- Veo que hiciste algo con tus neuronas este verano.

-Ellas están ahí, solo que hice algunas conexiones de mas- respondió Blaise de manera cínica.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entro Theo Nott, quien no solía participar de las reuniones del exclusivo grupo de hijos de millonarios mortifagos. Nott era un chico de cabello castaño, bastante alto para su edad, de ojos azules penetrantes. Callado, amable, pero sabia imponer su autoridad cuando era necesario, todo eso le había valido ser prefecto. Y como Malfoy también era prefecto o por lo menos lo era antes del desastre del quinto año, había ido a hablar con él. Draco pensaba que ya no tenia esa distinción. Pero al parecer seguía en el puesto porque Theo lo había ido a buscar para ir al Vagón de los Prefectos.

-Malfoy, nos esperan- dijo secamente Theodore.

Draco se levanto sin despedirse de nadie y camino detrás de Theo, pudo observar que varias chicas lo miraban como embobadas pero no presto atención a nadie. Era increíble, es que ese montón de tontas no tenían nada que hacer mas que quedarse mirándolo como unas estupidas. Ni que fuese tan guapo, además ahora ni siquiera representaba un buen partido, con un padre preso en Azkaban, justo el chico que le quieres presentar a tus padres. Y si querían otra cosa, peor, ni siquiera le daban ganas ya. Otro gallo hubiese cantado el año anterior, cuando hubiese desesperado por tener en la cama a cualquiera, incluyendo a la pelirroja molesta, hermana del mas aun molesto Weasley o hasta a la sangre sucia Granger, que cada año que pasaba, muy a su pesar, de manera inexplicable se ponía mas atractiva. Así que hubiese caído a lo mas bajo, acostarse con ella, solo para saciar algo que nunca había sido saciado y por lo que se veía tendría que esperar a que él tuviese la cabeza en otra cosa que no fuese…………….Desaparecer del mapa a Albus Dumblendore.

Cuando llegaron al Vagón de los prefectos, no había absolutamente nadie. Ambos entraron y se sentaron, frente a frente. Draco se dedico a mirar de nuevo hacia la ventana, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Theo saco una pequeña libreta y se dedico a escribir. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos y Draco sintió un aroma agradable, como a violetas y enseguida escucho la puerta rodar, miro hacia esta y sus ojos chocaron con los de …………………Hermione Granger, inmediatamente desvió la mirada, pero el aroma se le quedo impregnado en la nariz.

-Hola- dijo ella con bastante cautela. Ya se había puesto su túnica del colegio y su insignia de prefecto. Estaba más alta y por ende mas delgada, su cabello castaño estaba mas largo y estaba sujeto por una cola de caballo, sus ojos miel relampagueaban y sus labios eran rosados. Camino lentamente y se sentó al lado de Theo que la seguía con la mirada de una manera que hasta podía parecer descortés.

-Hola Granger- entonces hablo Theo, Draco ni se habia dado por enterado del saludo de la chica, pero de alguna forma notaba la presencia de ella y eso le fastidiaba enormemente, ya que en ese momento solo quería pensar y olvidarse del mundo exterior.

-¿Cómo pasaste el verano?- le contesto ella educadamente.

-Con mi padre – contesto lacónicamente Theodore, ellos dos tenían un trato amable, ya que el año anterior antes de la era "dolores" les había tocado patrullar juntos, así que después de varias peleas verbales, habían hecho un pacto de no agresión y tiempo después hasta podría decirse que eran amigos- cazando en Gales ¿Cómo estuvo Francia?

-Aburrida, no es como la primera vez- dijo ella dando un resoplido de disgusto, la verdad era que con la muerte de Sirius Black, ella no había podido disfrutar ese viaje.

-Es definitivo, solo una impura como tu puede considerar Francia aburrido- entonces Draco vio su oportunidad de molestarla. No podía meditar con ellos dos hablando estupideces y necesitaba descargar su frustración con alguien.

-Y solo un idiota como tú se mete en una conversación ajena- le contesto Hermione tranquilamente. Draco sintió como un puñal se hundía hasta el fondo en su orgullo

-Uy, que afiladitos estamos Granger- Draco se acomodo y la miro desafiándola con sus ojos, ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad, cosa que por alguna razón lo enfureció mas- Solo intento animar un poco la desabrida conversación entre ustedes dos.

-Tu lo has dicho Malfoy, es una conversación entre Theo y yo- le contesto ella , Draco cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se dedico a mirar la ventana, no iba a perder mas su tiempo con esa insoportable.

Ella sonrió, de alguna forma se había sentido bien discutiendo con él, era como una catarsis, se sacaba todo lo malo que tenia en ella. Se liberaba de todos sus malos recuerdos, cayéndose a insultos con ese infeliz. Así que hizo algo, que no estaba en ella, que no era su comportamiento habitual, pero igual no se arrepintió, lo provoco.

-Malfoy, no pensé que te rindieras tan pronto- dijo ella con sus ojos color miel brillando – Veo que estas aprendiendo del cobarde de tu padre.

Draco no lo medito, ni lo pensó detenidamente al menos un segundo, al escuchar esas palabras, se lanzo sobre ella como una bestia enfurecida, la tomo por el cuello y levanto todo su peso con una sola mano, clavandola contra la pared del compartimiento. Theodore se aparto, fue tan súbito, que tardo bastante en reaccionar.

-Nunca, te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre, sangre sucia- le dijo Draco pronunciando bien sus palabras, la miraba con rabia.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos desconmezuradamente, sentía las manos de él apretando su garganta. Quizás se había pasado de la raya mencionando a su padre, pero eso no era razón para que él prácticamente la estuviese asfixiando. Ella entonces reuniendo toda su fuerza, levanto una pierna y logro patearle el pecho, apartándolo,.Draco cayo hacia atrás y se golpeo la cabeza con la ventana. Ella respiraba agitadamente y vio con horror como él perdía el conocimiento, se había hecho una herida en la cabeza bastante amplia, había sangre por todos lados. Theo miraba la escena anonadado. Hermione entonces reacciono, la podrían expulsar de Hogwarts por lo que había hecho, así que se inclino y tomo la cabeza de Draco entre las suyas, busco su varita, localizo la herida y pasando por encima la varita, logro que esta cerrase. Theo la ayudo a colocar a Draco sobre el sofá.

-_Enervate-_ dijo Hermione lanzando un hechizo. Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, y le apunto con su varita

-¿Qué diablos…………….- de pronto la vio, tenia el cabello despeinado, los mechones le caían de manera salvaje sobre rostro, con sus ojos miel mirándolo con pánico y con la boca entreabierta. Draco busco su varita, pero no la tenia consigo, miro a Theo quien se la enseño, se la había quitado por precaución, de nuevo miro a Hermione, que estaba completamente cubierta de sangre. Draco se dio cuenta de que él también estaba empapado en sangre. Sus ojos chocaron nuevamente, entonces ella salio como un bólido del compartimiento.

Draco simplemente se hundió en el sillón, y cerro los ojos. Ese año no había podido comenzar de una peor manera. Casi la habia matado, estaba arrepentido ¿Porque diablos ese habia dejado llevar y sucumbir a las provocaciones de ella?, y ella lo habia atacado, con toda la razón. Entonces de nuevo empezaria el circulo vicioso entre ellos, algo que él habia jurado no continuar, para no distraerse de lo realmente importante. Tendria que poner todo su esfuerzo, pero no dejaria que esa sangre sucia lo sacara nuevamente de sus casillas. Él no era el mismo asi esta vez actuaria de otra forma, simplemente la ignoraria.


	2. Draco Malfoy must be die

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Bueno, una escritora "FAMOSA" dijo por ahí que había escrito cierto fic, porque no quedo contenta con la versión oficial de sexto libro. En vista de eso, yo también voy a contar mi versión del sexto libro. No se preocupen no aparecerán ni Aragorn ni Legolas lo prometo, tampoco ningún anillo ni tampoco ninguna Mary Sue. Ah y tampoco sucumbir en la tentación de un duelo de espadas. Esto simplemente esta siendo escrito casi para mi disfrute personal, j eje j eje j eje je. Claro ni en sueños pretendo ser mejor escritora que la JKR, pero de todas formas disfrútenlo como yo. Por cierto ese fic, el que mencione, o ¿no?, me lo leí y me parece estupendo, pero no puedo perder la oportunidad de burlarme de mi, de todos, en fin , Sorry.

Gracias a Mad Aristocrat, Fiona, Tildita, nanita44445, Karix7, Josean,iye.hermione,alemar107, por favor le pido a todo el mundo que deje un rr, aunque sea para insultarme. !No les he dicho!, estoy hecha de teflon, todo me resbala, je je je je. No mentira, es broma, dejen rr.

Capitulo 2 Un nuevo despertar (Draco Malfoy must be die).

Draco entro a su habitación, en las mazmorras de Slytherin, sin aparecerse en el banquete de bienvenida. Si pensaba que no le podía ir peor esa noche, termino golpeando a Potter y dejándolo petrificado en el tren. Si su intención era pasar desapercibido había fracasado estrepitosamente. Su mano acaricio instintivamente su antebrazo izquierdo donde estaba, mordiéndole la carne, la marca oscura. Ese comportamiento errático debía acabarse, no debía llamar la atención, era crucial para su plan. No haría nada en relación a Potter, era su enemigo declarado, pero a la sangre sucia tenia que quitársela de encima, no podía andar por el mundo golpeando mujeres, así que haría un pacto de no agresión con ella.

Draco se echo en la cama completamente vestido, ni los zapatos se quito. Cerró los ojos rogando estar lo suficientemente cansado para no tener pesadillas.

Hermione conducía a los niños de primero a la sala común de Gryffindor. Caminaba por los pasillos distraída en sus pensamientos. De alguna forma logro evitar y esquivar la retahilla de preguntas de Harry y Ron, cuando apareció de manera sorpresiva en su vagón, bastante agitada. La sangre se la había quitado con un hechizo, pero el susto lo tenia incrustada en el rostro. Luego al parecer Harry también había tenido su momento "Malfoy", lo cual reafirmaba, que ese ingreido había regresado mas sádico que nunca. Pero ella todavía no podía deshacerse de la sensación de culpabilidad de haberle abierto la cabeza en dos. Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, bueno era cierto, se sentía culpable, pero ese desgraciado bien que se lo merecía, además Harry no la había pasado nada bien. Por otro lado estaba el asunto de la marca tenebrosa, ¿seria cierto que Malfoy ya era un mortifago? ¿O serian solo alardes de los Slytherin?, temprano en la cena, había escuchado un comentario de las hermanas Patil, afirmando que era el chisme de la noche en la mesa de los Slytherin.

No podía entender, para que Lord Voldemort quería en sus filas a un chico de 16 años, que ni siquiera había terminado su educación mágica. Lo mas seguro fuese que el propio Draco Malfoy hubiese empezado los rumores, para si añadir a su fama de chico mas apuesto de la escuela ( Hermione al pensar esto , se metió el dedo índice en la boca, intentando provocarse nauseas, los niños de primero la miraron asustados y se apartaron, ella les sonrió) la de hombre peligroso entregado al mal. Bueno había algo que no podía negarse, en tercero ella fácilmente le había dado un puñetazo en la cara. Pero en el tren ella sintió que se estaba enfrentando a un hombre y no a un niño, cuando él le apreso el cuello con sus poderosas manos. Se había sentido totalmente indefensa, en su poder, algo que nunca le había pasado con Draco Malfoy, en general se sentía en igualdad de condiciones con él. Pero eso había sido hasta hoy, había necesitado de toda su energía para patearlo. Todavía tenia las marcas en su cuello, lo había disimulado con la bufanda. Por alguna razón, esos moretones no desaparecían con los hechizos comunes, no quería ir con Madam Pomfrey porque seguramente ella haría un montón de preguntas incomodas que ella no quería responder. Y el único testigo, Theodore, no diría absolutamente nada, estaba segura de ello.

Llegaron a la sala común, la señora gorda como siempre le pidió la nueva contraseña.

-Tiempos de cambio- dijo ella, el retrato se abrió y todos pasaron al interior de la torre de Gryffindor. Ya Ron y Harry estaban allí, pero de manera inexplicable, ambos mantenían un silencio sepulcral, indiferentes a la atmósfera festiva de alrededor, con todo el mundo reencontrándose y recordando travesuras del verano. Harry estaba mirando a Ginny en ese momento con una expresión de melancolía, y Ron echaba un vistazo sobre Lavender Brown disimuladamente. Hermione sonrió y decidió pasar directamente al dormitorio. Ver como sus dos amigos lucían como dos trolles atrasados, en sus primeros pinitos en el largo y espinoso camino del amor, no se le antojaba para nada esa noche. Ya ella había tenido suficiente con un año de noviazgo epistolar con Victor Krum. Hermione llego a su habitación de prefecto, se descalzo, se echo sobre su cama y sin desvestirse, cerro los ojos, esperando que el día siguiente fuese mejor que este, lo había estado analizando y si quería pasar el resto del año tranquila, se comería su orgullo y trataría de llegar a un pacto de no agresión con el imbecil del rubio. No le tenia miedo, pero sabia que debía ocupar su mente en cosas mas constructivas que andar ideando la nueva maldición que le echaría encima si él se atrevía a acercarse a un metro de ella.

El día amaneció radiante, los últimos rayos de sol del verano, se metían traviesos entre las cortinas de la ventana, Draco abrió los ojos y sintió una explosión en su cabeza. ¡Demonios!, que manera de comenzar el año escolar, con un espantoso ataque de migraña. Genial, si así había empezado el día, quería un giratiempo ya, para que fuese de nuevo de noche y llegara la hora de dormir. Molesto por el sol, busco en su mesita de noche y encontró lo que buscaba, las sales calmantes que su madre siempre le preparaba para su jaqueca. Tomo algunas con un vaso de agua, y se dispuso a asearse. Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza fue cediendo y si bien de alguna manera permaneció, era bastante soportable. Tomo su mochila y bajo por las escaleras, con su horario en su mano, su primera clase, doble tanda de Defensa contra las artes oscuras con los Gryffindor. Draco arrugo la cara, otro maldito día empezaba, quizás peor que el anterior.

Hermione llego tarde a la clase, se había quedado dormida y se sentó en su pupitre tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero Snape de espaldas comento tranquilamente:

-Srta Granger, que placer honrarnos con su presencia, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar 5 minutos y 30 segundos tarde- Snape continuo escribiendo en la pizarra las instrucciones para el hechizo Depulso.

¿Cómo demonios le hacia ese hombre? Hermione resoplo, miro a su lado y vio que Ron hacia todo el intento de no quedarse dormido, sin duda había pasado la noche en vela. Ella le dio un codazo, cuando sintió la cabeza de él sobre su hombro. Ron se despertó sobresaltado.

-Hey- le dijo él con un chillido.

-No te duermas- contesto Hermione, entonces ella se dedico a morder la punta de un lápiz, distraída, sus labios se cerraron coquetos sobre este.

Draco se hallaba sumergido en el libro de magia oscura, Male maleficarum, que tenia camuflajeado en el pupitre, cuando levanto la vista y la vio de nuevo. Sentada de manera casual en su silla, la espalda recta con los senos erectos, una pierna hacia un lado del pupitre, tan desvergonzadamente separada de la otra que pudo divisar a Theo Nott mirándola con la baba cayéndosele de la boca, ella cambio de posición y su falda subió un poco, Theo abrió los ojos como platos y Draco se aseguro de que él no lo viera también mirando a la sangre sucia y la siguió observando. Ella estaba apoyando la punta de los pies sobre el suelo como una bailarina, su cabello de nuevo recogido en una cola de caballo, mostrando un cuello blanco y perfecto como el alabastro y además unos mechones salvajes que caían suaves enmarcando su rostro. Sus labios rosados se cerraban en ese momento sobre el borrador de su lápiz, sus ojos estaban concentrados en el pizarrón, pero sin duda ella estaba distraída mordiendo el lápiz, toda una "lolita", inocente sin saber el significado freudiano de sus actos. Pero al parecer ya Nott tenia toda una historia pervertida desarrollándose en su mente, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Draco, por la forma en que la miraba, casi queriéndola desvestir. "Es cómico como las hormonas te hacen un esclavo" pensó Draco divertido por la actitud de Theo y por un momento, su mente critica analizo, "porque ella no se suelta el cabello, ya no esta tan horrorosa como antes, de hecho es bastante linda, sin duda se vería mas interesante con el cabello suelto".

Draco impulsado por la curiosidad, seguía observándola, vio como llevaba su mano al borde de su falda, para bajarla ya que se le había subido un poco, y luego la poso suavemente sobre la mesa del pupitre. Esos gestos comunes y cotidianos, pero de alguna forma cargados de una sensualidad insultante lo tenían intrigado. Siempre había reparado en ella, era bien atractiva, pero nunca mas de dos segundos, era una sangre sucia, la peor escoria posible, pero allí estaba él, tenía 10 minutos observando como ella mordía un lápiz, como un perfecto idiota. De pronto Draco decidió que era suficiente el tiempo que había perdido y se dedico a seguir leyendo su libro. Tenía una tarea titánica por delante y debía enfocar su mente en ella.

Termino las dos horas de clase y sus ojos volvieron a chocar miradas, pero esta vez ambos estaban tranquilos y lo menos que querían era enfrascarse en una discusión.

Cuando ella paso por su lado, en la salida, él le tomo el brazo, ella se trato de desafar pero Draco se lo impidió.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo ella con fastidio, mirando alrededor, esperaba que ni Ron ni Harry se diesen cuenta de la conducta abusiva y por que no decirlo posesiva de Malfoy. No quería una pelea y menos en el salón de Snape. Sin embargo Malfoy lucia aparentemente calmado, así que ella aguanto que él le apretara el brazo. Cuando fue evidente de que ella no iba a escaparse, Draco aflojo un poco su mano.

-Hablar contigo- dijo Draco ahorrándose el insulto- pero no aquí, en la biblioteca, es terreno neutral y con bastantes testigos para evitar que nos matemos, aunque sea por accidente.

-Hecho Malfoy, nos vemos allí en una hora- dijo ella- ahora por favor quítame tus garras de encima.

-Con gusto- dijo él de manera fría y cortante. La vio como caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida y él se quedo un rato mas investigando en su libro.

Hermione llego a la biblioteca 15 minutos antes y decidió pasear por las estanterías. ¿Qué querría hablar con ella el rubio desteñido mas desagradable del planeta tierra? Repaso mentalmente todo su arsenal de hechizos y maldiciones por si acaso, miro algunos libros a Aritmancia y luego de tomar por lo menos cinco volúmenes, decidió ir a una de las mesas vacías. Abrió un libro y se concentro en la lectura, cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda. Hermione rodó los ojos, allí estaba, como toda una serpiente, a la expectativa.

-Siéntate- le dijo ella sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-Yo no acepto ordenes tuyas-respondió Draco- un por favor no estaría de mas.

-Por favor, Malfoy, siéntate- dijo ella todavía leyendo.

Draco sonrió satisfecho y se sentó, enfrentándola. Hermione se tomo su tiempo, cerró el libro y le dirigió una sonrisa sardónica:

-De que querías hablarme- dijo ella con fingida cortesía.

-Bueno- Draco se acomodo en su silla y se acerco a la cara de ella, con su mirada mas fría y desafiante que nunca- He decidido rebajarme y hablar con una sangre sucia como tu para…………………..

-Oh por Merlin- Hermione perdió la poca paciencia que tenia y se levanto, él la jalo por un brazo y la obligo a sentarse. Ella le piso un pie con fuerza, Draco bufo indignado.

-Esta bien, sin insultos- dijo él sintiendo su pie palpitar del dolor- y sin violencia. He decidió hablar con una persona de tu condición ya que quiero que la paremos ya de una vez por todas y para siempre.

-¿Cómo? No entendí- dijo Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos, él se le había adelantado y estaba pidiendo una tregua. Eso estaba muy raro, de seguro el golpe del día anterior le había afectado la personalidad o………………..(y esto era una posibilidad bastante real)……………..él estaba planeando algo. Y conociendo los antecedentes del sujeto en cuestión, ese algo no seria nada bueno.

-Que ante todo soy un caballero y no me gusta estar golpeando mujeres, aunque la mujer o el proyecto de mujer se llame Hermione Granger- dijo Draco secamente. En realidad él no pensaba que ella era un proyecto de mujer, de hecho le parecía que era toda una hermosa mujer, pero primero muerto antes de que Hermione se enterase de que él la consideraba bella. Además fuese una belleza o no, igual no podía ser considerada por él como algo mas que un ser inferior y eso lo tenia bien claro, sin ninguna duda- No te has puesto a analizar todas las veces que nos hemos peleado y lo inútil que ha sido. Me niego rotundamente a seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma, igual tú no eres contrincante para mí, si fuera Potter otra seria la historia.

-Mira, infeliz, proyecto frustrado de hombre o como sea- dijo entonces Hermione hirviendo de la rabia- Yo puedo contigo y con cuarenta como tú. Pero he de darte la razón, lo más patético que he hecho en la vida es golpearte como un saco cada vez que me da la gana.

-Si ya me di cuenta de tus instintos asesinos- dijo Draco con rencor, tocándose la cabeza- te juro que la próxima vez que me pongas un dedo encima, ni siquiera te acordaras de ello. Tus métodos muggle son la cosa menos elegante que he visto en la vida.

-Pero efectivos, no Malfoy- dijo ella enseñándole los dientes en una sonrisa amenazante – eso es todo lo que ibas a decirme.

-Si , ¿que decides?, la guerra o la paz- dijo Draco ya fastidiado de lo larga de la conversación, aunque apenas llevaban 15 minutos discutiendo, en voz baja. Sus gestos de incomodidad no había pasado desapercibidos por nadie en la biblioteca. Todo el mundo se preguntaba que rayos estaban hablando una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

-Por muy buena que sea la idea de patearte el trasero- dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- decido la paz, tengo muchas cosas de que ocuparme este año. Así que esto es una tregua Malfoy, entre tú y yo. Lo que Harry y Ron hagan contigo no me interesa. Pero si la rompes, entonces será la tercera guerra mundial.

-¿Queeeeeee?- pregunto Malfoy que no había entendido lo ultimo- Olvídalo debe ser algo muggle. Ok sangre sucia- Hermione alzo una ceja y le enseño la varita, Draco agrego-¿también se incluyen los insultos verbales?- ella asintió- Lastima, ya me había acostumbrado, esta bien Granger, entonces será distancia y categoría entre nosotros.

-De acuerdo, y la tregua empieza, justo ahora- Ella se levanto llevando consigo los libros que había buscado en la estantería.

Draco iba a levantarse también cuando de pronto vio que ella había dejado su bolso, miro a todos lados para percatarse que nadie lo miraba y entonces reviso el bolso de la chica. Dentro había espejos, maquillaje, bastantes lápices y plumas, un frasco de tinta, algunos pergaminos y una pequeña libreta. Draco hojeo la libreta y de pronto se percato que era una especie de Diario. Sin poder contener la curiosidad, se guardo el diario y dejo el bolso en uno de los estantes, de seguro ella no recordaría exactamente en donde lo había dejado. Y él saldría del pozo oscuro en donde estaba metido por un rato, divirtiéndose leyendo los secretos y las tonterías de una bruja adolescente. "Lo máximo" se dijo Draco a si mismo y echo andar a la torre de Astronomía para su próxima clase.

Cinco horas y varios incidentes desagradables después, entre los cuales destacaba una pelea con Pansy en la que ambos terminaron. Draco caminaba hacia las mazmorras, con cara de pocos amigos, cuando de pronto se vio interceptado por…………………….Snape.

Draco paro inmediatamente, cuando Snape se arremango la túnica y le enseño la marca tenebrosa. Draco lo miro con desprecio y trato de pasar de lado, pero Snape le bloqueo el camino nuevamente.

-Draco, pedirás mi ayuda si es necesario, ¿no es así?- le dijo Snape con su voz profunda, sus ojos negros eran completamente impenetrables. Draco le dirigió una mirada gélida.

-¿En que debería ayudarme? Esta equivocado profesor, usted busca a otra persona- dijo él con sarcasmo – y esa persona lamentablemente va a desaparecer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Snape se echo de lado permitiendo que el chico siguiese caminando. Draco se lo estaba poniendo bien difícil pero él hallaría la forma, su propia vida corría peligro, tenia que proteger el bienestar de ese niño malcriado.

-Que Draco Malfoy debe morir- dijo enigmáticamente Draco alejándose. Era cierto si quería sobrevivir a su misión, el antiguo Malfoy debía morir y dar paso al nuevo**, El Mortifago.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Despertares

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Hola a todos, estoy molesta, nadie me deja REVIEWS, por favor haganlo es la unica manera de saber si les gusta...En fin me imagino que como siempre comenze la historia un poco extraño, je je je je. A leer...

**Capitulo 3 Despertares**

"……………………………_..en un momento dado, empecé a contar los ladrillos del muro del castillo, tratando de distraer mi atención. Lo que tanto temía que sucediese, sucedió. No había posibilidades de echarse para atrás, __en todo caso solo seria para tomar impulso. Y yo seguía tratando de no pensar en ello, mirando las paredes._

_Seguiré adelante, asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos y tu también lo harás, lo se, te conozco amor .Mientras camino lentamente por los pasillos, la oscuridad de la noche me envuelve y yo solo pienso, ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? ¿Porque me obligas a enfrentarte? ¿es que acaso no es suficiente lo que siento por ti? ¿Por qué no te basta? ¿Por qué no te conformas con eso? O mejor, puedo hacerme esas mismas preguntas y responderme lo mismo que una vez dijiste. Yo te he entregado mi corazón, mi vida y mi alma. Tú eres importante, LO MAS IMPORTANTE, lo sabes, TE AMO. Pero hay prioridades, amor, lamentablemente para ambos, nunca ocupaste el primer lugar, ni yo tampoco ocupe el primer lugar en el orden de tus cosas. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer, tú harás lo mismo. Y si en el camino, después de tanto tiempo, nos encontramos, la pelea será a muerte, para ambos…………………………Porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti y tu igual……."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la sala común de Slytherin, la penumbra solo era cortada por unas luces de tonos verdosos que provenían de una araña de cristal que oscilaba lentamente en el techo. La sala estaba decorada en un estilo austero pero elegante, con varios sofás de cuero negro. En ese momento en uno de ellos, estaba un chico de séptimo poco agraciado con bastante acne en el rostro, pero sus músculos remarcados, revelaban que era un jugador de Quidditch. Draco había esperado junto a las escaleras que saliera todo el mundo, a ver si esa noche, finalmente podría hablar con él. Cuando vio que Montague se quedaba solo, aparentemente resolviendo unos problemas de Aritmancia en un pergamino, Draco vio su oportunidad. Se adelanto vestido con un sobretodo negro, para protegerse de la lluvia otoñal. Era el primer sabado del nuevo año escolar y él había dado una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo, para distraerse y para huirle a Pansy, que estaba desesperada por hablar con él.

-Montague, necesito que me cuentes de nuevo lo del armario- dijo Draco, sentándose en el sillón y cruzando los brazos, su tono de voz fue de complicidad. Una lección muy importante que estaba tratando de aprender era dejar su grosería atrás, que a veces con amabilidad podría conseguir muchas más cosas de los demás, un paso mas en el largo camino de convertirse en el perfecto embaucador. Sin embargo Robert Montague lo miraba suspicaz, Draco le sonrió y él otro chico entro en confianza.

-Esta bien Malfoy, escucha con atención, porque no lo contare de nuevo- a Montague no le gustaba recordar esos 2 meses patéticos en donde casi se muere de hambre y se vuelve loco- cuando los malditos Weasley´s me metieron en ese armario,( que esta en una sala especial en el séptimo piso, que aparece y desaparece, la misma que usaron los ED el año pasado) encontré una salida del otro lado, creo que era en Borgin y Burkes, porque escuchaba la voz del viejo Borgin, la puerta estaba trabada, así que no podía salir de ninguno de los dos lados. Si no hubiese sido por la loca de Trelawney, que estaba en la sala escondiendo sus botellas de jerez, todavía estuviese encerrado en ese armario. Ah, otra cosa cuando estas metido dentro, el tiempo no pasa. Me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que había estado dos meses desaparecido, para mi fueron solo dos días mas o menos.

-Puedes llamar a esa sala, sabes el conjuro- pregunto Draco fijando sus ojos grises en Montague. Este ni siquiera se inmuto, era tres años mayor que Draco, había repetido dos años en Hogwarts, así que ese mocoso no lo iba a intimidar con esas miradas. No le caía mal Malfoy, solo que no le inspiraba confianza.

-¡No te he dicho que me llevaron y me sacaron de allí!, nunca fui solo- dijo Robert Montague, tomo sus pergaminos y se levanto del sofá- Adiós Malfoy.

-Gracias Montague- dijo Draco mirando el fuego, Montague se sorprendió un poco, Draco Malfoy ofreciéndole las gracias. Era definitivo, el mundo acababa de volverse loco, de pronto el pesado de Malfoy era un chico educado. Bueno ya era hora de que madurara, entre Marcus Flint y él no podía entender como ese chico, de un linaje tan puro, podía ser tan patán e idiota. Ya ellos dos eran mortifagos y eran tan discretos que nadie lo sabía. Tal y como lo requería su condición en esos tiempos. Esperaban que con Draco Malfoy no fuese distinto.

Draco suspiro. Ya tenía por lo menos por donde empezar, tenia que conseguir la maldita sala.

_Cuando los chicos entran a cierta edad, en donde están al final de la adolescencia y empiezan la adultez, aunque se resistan a madurar, de alguna forma, lo hacen y les afecta de muchas maneras. Algunos no cambian en absoluto, otros asumen posturas infantiles y se convierten en los perfectos idiotas, y hay otros, que simplemente, se guardan todo por dentro y se muerden la lengua, asumiendo una actitud calmada. En apariencia solo, porque nunca se sabe, bajo el hielo, que tanto arden las llamas en su interior_

Hermione revolvía su bolso frustrada, ¿donde estaba su libreta? ¡Diablos! Se sentía desconsolada, había escrito muchas cosas, pensamientos, sentimientos y además muchísimos hechizos experimentales y algunos detalles del ED. Era crucial conseguir la bendita libreta. Ya había intentado un montón de Accios y la libreta no regresaba, por lo que suponía que alguien la tenia en su poder. Y ella que no era tonta, tenía un sospechoso, Draco Malfoy

Y si él tenía la libreta, eso simplemente seria desastroso. No solamente el enemigo se enteraría de detalles personales, MUY PERSONALES, sino que tendría en sus manos información (aunque estuviese cifrada) de la orden del fénix y del ED. Ella no quería decírselo a Harry ni a Ron. Ya los estaba escuchando, reclamándole su estupidez de haber puesto sobre el papel cosas de vital importancia. ¡DEMONIOS! si hasta la descripción del hechizo _Fidelius _de Grimmauld Place estaba en esa libreta.

¡Rayos y Centellas! La maldita tregua tendría que acabarse. ¿O quizás no? fuese lo que fuese, que había llevado a Malfoy a formularle esa petición, al parecer no iba a durar mucho. Correría la sangre si él le había robado la libreta. Hermione camino de un lado a otro pensativa, ese era un asunto de vital importancia para ella, se palpo las sienes un momento y luego se sentó. Un poco de calma y raciocinio volvió a ella. Quizás no fuese tan mala idea, que ella se mostrase dócil, y además imperturbable, como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si no hubiese perdido la libreta, hasta podría ser amistosa con él, URRRRRGGG!! ASCO!! Hermione arrugo la cara y siguió pensando. Haría que Malfoy bajase la guardia, así ella podría verificar si él tenía la libreta y luego se la arrebataría de las manos. Ella no dudaba que Malfoy fuese inteligente, la parte que había escrito con runas era sin duda un hueso duro de roer, sin embargo igual no podía correr el riesgo que descifrara la información. Pero lo que sin duda le haría difícil mirarlo a los ojos eran las cosas personales que ella había escrito. Hermione se sonrojo. Lo más probable era que terminaran diciendo que ella era una loca de atar cuando terminase de leer aquello. Malfoy o quien fuese que tuviera la bendita libreta.

Draco se sentó en su cama y abrió la libreta, tenía una tapa dura de cuero y era de color rojo, las páginas no eran rayadas. En las primeras hojas se veían un montón de caracteres extraños y una dirección escrita en ingles que él no reconoció, pero sin duda estaba en Londres, por la numeración. Le dio la vuelta a la libreta a ver si podía descifrar algo, era igual o peor, impaciente cerro la libreta y decidió dormir, ya eran las 3 am y tenia que seguir revisando libros de magia negra el día siguiente. Por otro lado había arreglado el fin de semana siguiente salir del colegio, para ir a interrogar al Sr. Borgin y de paso recoger un pequeño encargo.

El día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo, Draco decidió comer en la sala común de Slytherin, tenía la sensación de estar más cómodo sin nadie molestándolo. En tres días apenas si había cruzado palabras con alguien y había llegado a la triste conclusión de que estaba deprimido. La causa, era obvia, esta haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad y tenia que hacerlo bien. No era el único, de eso estaba seguro, el ambiente en la casa de Slytherin estaba pesado y lúgubre, ya casi todos los alumnos de séptimo eran mortifagos y tenían misiones que llevar a cabo. Sin duda más de uno ya habría matado. Nadie se miraba a los ojos, de alguna forma todos recelaban de sus compañeros y ya ni siquiera se organizaban fiestas. Por otro lado, la mayoría de las veces estaba solo ya que Goyle y Crabbe se le estaban escondiéndoos, seguro ellos sabían lo que él iba a pedirles.

Se sentó en una gran mesa y conjuro una bandeja plateada, allí deposito lo que había traído del comedor, frutas, algunos sandwichs de ensalada de pollo, una tarta de melaza y un poco de jugo de calabaza. Mientras comía lentamente, decidió echarle otra ojeada a la libreta, que en su mente ya llamaba el Código Granger.

Esta vez paso por alto las paginas de las runas y encontró entonces una hoja con la perfecta caligrafía de ella, con trazos elegantes y altos. Tenia una fecha, 22 de Junio de 1992 . Cuando inicio la lectura, Draco casi escupió el sándwich de pollo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y casi se cae de la silla. Dios!! El dolor de cabeza volvió a él. Que demonios estaba leyendo!! Volvió a repasar los dos primeros párrafos. No sabía si reír o llorar.

"_Como describir a mi amigo, mi "mejor amigo". Lo cierto es que, SI, es verdad, me acerque a él la primera vez, solo porque era famoso. Yo, a pesar de ser hija de muggles (como odio que siempre me lo digan en la cara, como si yo tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa) sabia que había derrotado a QUIEN TU SABES. Según paso el primer año, me pude dar cuenta que en realidad, él no tenia ninguna habilidad mágica excepcional, es mas, me atrevería a afirmar, que incluso necesitaría unas clases extras de encantamientos. _

_De hecho, me sorprende, que debido a su inhabilidad mágica (esa es la palabra), ese niño latoso fuese llamado a estudiar en Hogwarts. No que aquí, solo estudia lo mejor de lo mejor. Pensé que mínimo, como es un sangre limpia (hijos de magos), bueno en realidad Harry es mestizo (al parecer su madre era hija de muggles , como yo)__ tendría un poco mas de talento. Pero si todos los sangre pura son como él, Ron, Malfoy y Neville, Dios asista al mundo mágico. Porque entre un acomplejado, dos idiotas y un retrasado mental. A donde iríamos a parar. Pero después Harry demostró…………….que valía su peso en oro"_

Draco se echo a reír con ganas, se le salían las lágrimas, así que la sangre sucia opinaba que Potter era un idiota en ese entonces. Los insultos dirigidos a él no le importaban, no hubiese esperado menos de ella. Su tono era mordaz y sarcástico, ni el mismo lo hubiese escrito mejor. Quien se imaginaria que la sangre sucia tuviese tanto veneno adentro y tanto cinismo. Siguió pasando las páginas correspondientes al primer año y siguió riendo, sobre todo al encontrar palabras como "imbecil, idiota, cabeza incendiada, cerebro de moco" dirigidas nada menos y nada más que a Ron Weasley.

La tónica cambio al llegar al final del segundo año, en donde Hermione había escrito prácticamente una Oda a la Alegría, destacando las virtudes de sus amigos y era presa de un profundo arrepentimiento por haber pensado tan mal de ellos en un principio. Draco sentía ganas de vomitar de tan meloso que se había puesto el asunto, así que hojeo rápidamente las páginas y de pronto encontró algo que lo sorprendió gratamente, su propio nombre. Así que después de todo, ella había encontrado un espacio, para dedicárselo al enemigo. Draco tenia ganas de leer que tonterías había escrito ella de él, seguramente mas de lo mismo "MALFOY ES UN IDIOTA", él rodó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación y cerro la libreta de golpe. Por un lado no quería leer, ya la parte divertida había pasado y tenía cosas que hacer. Pero como siempre, la curiosidad proverbial de Draco gano la partida.

"_Draco Malfoy: edad 14 años, aspecto: a pesar de ser insoportablemente rubio (odio los rubios) tiene unas facciones armónicas en su rostro, sino tuviese esa expresión de asco permanente tallada en el rostro, resultaría mas agradable su cara. De hecho lo único en realidad bonito que tiene, son sus ojos, grises como una tarde de lluvia. Debo estar loca, yo describiendo los ojos de Malfoy y hablando de la lluvia, es que me salio la onda poética. Que envidia que esa rata asquerosa, posea esos ojos, si hasta no parecen de él. Malfoy es desagradable, un niñito rico que ha vivido despreocupadamente toda su vida, sabiéndose querido y amado por ser único hijo, si tener la preocupación constante de agradar, ya que todos, absolutamente todos, lo idolatran por ser quien es. El único heredero de los Malfoy. Petulante, grosero, desconsiderado, ególatra y con cierta dosis de idiotez, esas son sus características resaltantes. Su pasatiempo favorito consiste en llamarme sangre sucia cada vez que puede. Dioses, que falta de originalidad, pero que mas se le puede pedir, a un ser humano (todavía estoy dudando de que lo sea realmente, lo mas probable es que sea un muñeco de cera con algún hechizo locomotor) cuyo cerebro solo funciona para que emita algunas palabras incoherentes y coordine sus funciones básicas vitales. No se como es su rendimiento académico y ni me interesa. _

_Estas líneas son solo un análisis sobre el que considero es el peor granuja en Hogwarts en los últimos 100 años. Sin embargo, hay algo que una vez me llamo la atención. Quiero decir que me intrigo. Nunca supe que pensar al respecto, porque si me detengo a pensar, toda mi visión tortuosa de Draco Malfoy va a cambiar y no quiero, porque las cosas están ordenadas para mi. Él y todo lo que representa, son mi enemigo mortal. Un día, en tercero, después del ataque del Hipogrifo, entre a la enfermería a buscar algunas pociones, ya que Harry, como siempre se había herido en el entrenamiento de Quidditch. Harry al igual que todos odiaba estar en la enfermería. _

_Entre a escondidas y de pronto escuche a dos personas hablando, uno era Lucius Malfoy quien le decía a su hijo: "Tienes que acusar al hibrido de intento de homicidio y no al hipogrifo"……. "Es una buena manera de deshacerse del semigigante ese, Hagrid", entonces vi a Draco Malfoy, sentarse en la cama, levantarse de ella con su brazo vendado y enfrentarse a su padre, "No voy a acusar a ningún mago injustamente. Estoy seguro de que él no me haría daño. Aunque yo sea un Malfoy, soy un alumno y ese idiota es un profesor. Además yo provoque el accidente, fue mi culpa, lo he admitido ante ti. Acusar a un animal lo puedo hacer, no me importa. Pero ningún mago merecer una sentencia en Azkaban, y tú lo sabes bien padre, menos siendo inocente" y luego agrego "No voy a ceder, esta vez no seré tu juguete, no aceptare tu juego" entonces Lucius Malfoy descargo su mano contra la mejilla de su hijo y se fue. Yo me quede viendo como Draco Malfoy miraba por la ventana, profundamente humillado y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos. Esa es la única vez en toda mi vida, que mire a Malfoy como algo mas que un idiota retrasado, como una persona que sufría . Tuve la tentación de hablar con él, incluso de darle una palabra de aliento, debe ser horrible que tu propio padre te dañe, física y mentalmente. Y además se había negado rotundamente, en un acto que podría definirse como "nobleza", acusar a Hagrid. Pero no lo hice, mi orgullo y el recuerdo de tantos insultos no dejo que lo hiciese. Por otro lado él había mentido y casi mataron a Buckbeak por su culpa. Y esa es la razón por la cual dedico unas líneas a Draco Malfoy, de quien nunca sabremos si algún día utilizara el potencial de ser humano, que lleva dentro."_

Draco se quedo rígido. Recordaba perfectamente el episodio, tuvo que decir demasiadas estupideces y actuar bastante melodramáticamente para la completa satisfacción de su padre. Había quedado como un cobarde y un imbecil, delante de todo el colegio, fingiendo un dolor que no sentía, simulando una herida que no tenia. Y todo, por complacer a Lucius Malfoy. Le sorprendía que ella estuviese allí, él no se dio cuenta, seguramente tenia la maldita capa invisible de Potter. ¡Oh si!, él sabia de la existencia de esa capa. Otra cosa que deseaba tener y no podía.

Draco cerró la libreta y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza. De alguna forma las últimas palabras le rondaban la cabeza "_potencial de ser humano, que lleva dentro"._ Que diablos pensaba Granger, que era él, ¿una maquina? Él si era un ser humano, con sentimientos, con responsabilidades. A lo mejor no le caía bien todo el mundo y su circulo de amistades fuese reducido y exclusivo. Quizás ella estaba sesgada por el hecho de sus diferencias de sangre. Pero nadie de sus amigos, los poco que tenia, nunca le había reclamado no ser solidario, jamás. Cuando Draco Malfoy le tomaba cariño a alguien, era patria o muerte con esa persona. Ella no lo conocía, así que bien podía pensar todas esas cosas. Pero le perturbaba el hecho de que Hermione Granger pensase de que él no era un ser humano. Entonces ¿Qué diablos era? Porque por debilidad humana, estaba embarcado en una misión imposible. Draco cerró los ojos. Le molestaba muchísimo lo que ella había escrito, era algo que se había incrustado en su mente, una sensación de incomodidad, como nunca la había tenido.

Estuvo durante horas pensando en porque a él le debería importar lo que ella pensase de su vida y sus acciones. Pero de alguna forma, el hecho de que por un instante ella dejo a un lado sus diferencias y logro sentir solidaridad con él, era muy perturbador y lo llenaba de desazón. Se preguntaba, seria capaz el algún día de sentir lo mismo por ella, no lo creía, él la odiaba, por ser quien era. Pero si algún día sucediese, ¿Qué pasaría?

Cuando ya eran las 5 de la tarde, decidio ir a los terrenos del castillo, tenia que inspeccionar las posibles entradas y los puntos débiles de los alrededores de Hogwarts. La brisa de la tarde dio contra su rostro, su cabello se despeino un poco y camino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, como siempre vestía de negro. Su apariencia exterior quería reflejar, el tono que tenia su vida. Estuvo casi 15 minutos caminando cuando llego a un claro rodeado de robles y coniferas.

Se oculto detrás de un arbol, ella estaba allí, Hermione Granger.

Acostada de lado a la sombra de un gran abeto, apoyando su cabeza en una mano, ella se dedicaba a leer un libro. Tenia el cabello suelto y Draco pudo apreciar de que no estaba enredado, simplemente caía en suaves ondas por sus hombros y su espalda. Sus ojos miraban con interés el libro que estaba leyendo, el cual hojeaba delicadamente con sus manos. La falda del uniforme dejaba ver bastante piel de sus muslos, ella tenía unas piernas muy bien torneadas, eso era algo que él había advertido hace años. De pronto ella se acostó boca arriba sobre la hierba, cerró los ojos, se desabrocho unos botones de su blusa, dejando entrever un sujetador de encaje blanco. Después de unos minutos se saco la blusa, y con ambas manos acaricio su vientre, que en ese momento estaba expuesto. Sus dedos recorrían suavemente la piel alrededor de su ombligo. De pronto ella coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miro hacia el cielo. Draco sintió su garganta secarse, ella lucia muy tranquila, desbordaba algo que él no sabia precisar, una combinación rara de inocencia y sensualidad.

Él se aferro contra el tronco del árbol, no tendría que estar allí, si ella lo descubría, seria un momento bastante bochornoso, ¿que demonios hacia él allí? espiándola. Pero el magnetismo de ella, hacia que fuese imposible que él se moviese, y algo dentro de Draco también le impedía irse. En esos momentos, en que él se permitía observarla a escondidas, algo desaparecía en su corazón y otra cosa despertaba, agudizando sus sentidos. Se sentía acalorado, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Quería que su blusa se abriera para revelar un poco más o que su falda subiera unos centímetros y mostraran del todo ese estupendo par de piernas.

No se atrevía a ir mas allá, a dejar volar su aun mas su imaginación. No lo podía hacer, ella era una impura. Y él tenía que odiar a los impuros. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitar mirarla y admirarla, cada gesto suyo era una incógnita para él. En esos pequeños instantes, dejaba un lado todo lo que ella representaba y se dedicaba a observar esas particularidades femeninas, que nunca le habían llamado la atención con nadie, pero que con ella tomaban otra dimensión muy diferente_._ Le gustaban.

_Él__ luchaba vanamente contra las sensaciones que ella le provocaba, tratando de ocultar el llamado de su propia sexualidad. Su propio despertar como hombre. Sin ponerle nombres y sin caer en cuenta de ello, él estaba experimentando algo muy natural, atracción física. Aunque se lo negase mil veces, ella le atraía._

Draco decidió irse, antes de que ella lo descubriese. En su analítica mente, quería encontrarle la razón a tanta emoción confusa con respecto a ella. Ese había sido un día extraño, lo había impresionado lo escrito, pero más le impresionaba lo visto. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa forma con ella, deleitándose observándola? ¿Y preocupándose por lo que ella pensara de él?

Había algo cierto, desde que no se dirigían la palabra, de alguna forma había empezado a extrañar los insultos y las peleas, quizás esa tregua era mala idea. Sentía que algo no estaba bien, que estaba incompleto. Los días se hacían tediosos, mas de lo normal. Ella de alguna forma le ponía emoción a su vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola espero que les este gustando, DEJENME REVIEWS, ya saben el botoncito que dice GO a la izquierda, j eje j eje .


	4. Vouyerismo Adolescente

Disclarmer: personajes de JK Rowling

Bueno como estan, gracias por los RR, saben que ultimamente estoy leyendo literatura erotica y bueno creo que todos pasamos por la adolescencia o estan en medio de ella. Quizas a alguno que otro le haya pasado, las cosas tal como las relatare en este fic. Algunos se sonrojaran, otros se apenaran y otros reiran, recordando cosas. La trama de HP del sexto libro no la dejare, pero mientras, exploraremos como son las sensaciones recien descubiertas y despertadas en un par de chicos, que simplemente completaran otra etapa de su vida. En cuanto a los FlashFowards o adelantos, unos son de años despues, otros ocurren en el mismo año, al final, en algunos intensionalmente no se sabe quien esta relatando la historia. Intriga, la hay, pasion, inocencia, desenfreno, amor...de todo habra y para todos los gustos. He decidido poner hasta lo mas escabroso, je je je je. Pero eso sera para mas adelante. Por algo el fic es M, je je je je. Dejare volar la imaginacion y veremos hasta donde llega. DEJAR REVIEWS ES LO UNICO QUE LE EXIGO.

Capitulo 4 Vouyerismo adolescente

"………………………_.puedo__ sentir sus besos en mi abdomen. Me hacen cosquillas, deliciosas cosquillas, trato de reírme pero siento sus manos en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Tenerlo así, rendido ante mi, es la experiencia mas maravillosa del mundo. En estos momentos no me importa nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que lo nuestro es prohibido, clandestino. Lo único que importa, es que …………..algo cambiara para siempre nuestras vidas._

…………………_ella es todo para mí. Tanto tiempo alejado de su cuerpo, de su calor, sin poder sentir sus manos enredándose en mi cabello, fue una tortura. Y ahora, a pesar de que nada ha cambiado, de que pertenecemos a bandos encontrados. De que debería odiarla y ella a mi. No puedo……a pesar de que lo intente nunca pude hacerlo y……….ahora menos que nunca……………..que ocurrió un milagro……………………….no entiendo porque, en medio de una guerra…………sucedió, ………. paso……………….lo imprevisto …………………….pero de alguna manera lo anhelado"_

Hermione caminaba hacia la reunión de prefectos, la primera del año. Esperaba que esta vez le tocaran las rondas con alguien que no fuese Slytherin, Theo era agradable, pero no le gustaba la manera como la miraba. El chico era más bien timido, pero esa mirada, la alteraba y no le gustaba para nada. En el camino se encontró con Hanna Abbott quien era la prefecto de Haffelpuff y era una chica encantadora. Luego con los premios anuales de ese año, para variar dos Ravenclaw, la odiosa de Cho Chag y Roger Davies, el chico mas guapo de Hogwarts según el ultimo chismografo alias "el periódico mágico del colegio". "Draco Malfoy sin duda esta revolcándose en la tumba donde duerme" pensó Hermione divertida.

Entraron al despacho de McGonagall, quien estaba sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algunas cosas, Severus Snape estaba a su lado, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a lo que escribía McGonaggall y asentía. Pronto todos los prefectos y los premios anuales estaban en el sitio. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en un miro con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el suelo. Hermione lo miro de reojo, él levanto la cara, la taladro con sus ojos grises y ella desvió la mirada, de pronto le empezaron a sudar las manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy nerviosa. Se odiaba por eso, porque él le alteraba los nervios, tenían una semana sin hablarse y allí estaba ella, extrañando pelear con él. Todavía tenia que resolver el detallito de la libreta extraviada, pero estaba haciendo todo lo posible, mágicamente hablando, para saber que había sido de ella, porque hacer tratos con Malfoy, ni siquiera quería considerar la opción. De seguro, esa tregua no iba a durar mucho.

-Tengo la lista de las guardias y los turnos, como siempre se dividirán en parejas- anuncio McGonagall fijando sus miradas en los estudiantes- La torre de los premios anuales esta en reparación. Así que estos permanecerán en su torre.

Cho Chang y Roger Davies no pudieron disimular su cara de disgusto. Hermione los miro interesada. De seguro esos dos tenían pensado hacer cualquier cosa en esa torre solos, menos charlar. Ver sus planes frustrados, fue un motivo de diversión para ella. Cho Chang era una idiota, había jugado con su mejor amigo y para colmo, su amiga Marieta los había delatados el año anterior, al Ejercito de Dumblendore, con la infame Dolores Umbrige.

-Este año no aceptare quejas en cuanto a su asignación de parejas, así que no me molesten- aclaro McGonaggall- Ron Weasley y Hanna Abbot, Ernie McMillan y Padma Patil, Theodore Nott y Susan Bones. Como los dos premios anuales este año deberán ocuparse además de la organización de la copa extraordinaria de Quidditich, Hermione Gragner y Draco Malfoy harán sus rondas por separado.

Todos abrieron la boca para protestar, de pronto un bullicio ensordecedor se apodero del despacho, los únicos que no reclamaron fueron Hermione y Draco, estaban demasiados sorprendidos para decir algo. Al parecer no se había cumplido su peor pesadilla, al oír que las parejas se acaban y que solo quedaban ellos dos, ambos contuvieron la respiración, al saberse finalmente que no irían juntos, contradictoriamente, Hermione sintió como la molestia la invadía y Draco se incomodo. En el fondo querían una excusa para seguir peleándose y nada mejor que estar obligados a hacer la ronda juntos. Pero no había sucedido y no sabían si dar las gracias al destino o insultarlo. La profesora McGonagall miro alrededor con molestia y exclamo:

-Silencius- todos los chicos callaron de súbito, alguno que otro saco la lengua intentando desenredársela- Hoy le toca la Srta. Granger. El baño de los prefectos esta en el tercer piso, lo compartirán con los premios anuales. Las rondas serán hasta las 12 pm. Cualquier eventualidad debe ser informada a mi o al profesor Snape.

Draco y Hermione se miraron un instante de nuevo, él estaba molesto y ella lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

Draco salio de la estancia sin despedirse, rumbo a la biblioteca, tenia dos cosas importantes que hacer. La primera, investigar mas acerca de esa misteriosa sala y la segunda conseguir un diccionario de runas antiguas. Le mordía la curiosidad por saber el resto del contenido de la dichosa libreta, aunque tampoco había avanzado mucho con ella. También tenia un asunto urgente que resolver ese día, una conversación pendiente con una gran amiga. Su exnovia.

Hermione esa noche recorrió los pasillos del castillo, caminaba tranquila los corredores, de vez en cuando dejaba que su mano rozara los muros de piedra. Como siempre estaba distraída, y también sola, Ron estaba muy raro, ya casi no hablaba con ella y Harry, eso era más difícil de explicar. Por un lado estaba obsesionado con Malfoy, ella estaba aturdida de todas las teorías de Harry en relación a él, una mas aburrida que la otra. Y por el otro, no podía dejar de mirar a Ginny un solo instante. A Hermione le parecía muy gracioso, de pronto Harry despertaba de su largo sueño pre –adolescente y se daba cuenta de que Ginny existía. Casi justicia poética, porque ella estaba saliendo con Dean Thomas. Así que Harry estaba probando su propia medicina, ya que la pobre pelirroja bien que había sufrido cuando él y Cho estaban saliendo.

Cuando habían pasado dos horas y después de que la ronda no tuviese ninguna eventualidad. Hermione decidió caminar un poco mas, le encantaba estar en el castillo de noche, todo iluminado por las antorchas mágicas, que hacia lucir todo en un interesante claro oscuro. De vez en cuando se aparecía algún fantasma, pero ella, después de 6 años se había acostumbrado a su presencia. La Dama Gris era la que mas llamaba la atención, una joven asesinada por amor. A ella le parecía terrible y de alguna forma incoherente que alguien muriese por amor. Se suponía que el amor era felicidad, esa siempre había sido su visión. Quizás era demasiado romántica o quizás había leído muchas novelas de Jane Austin, pero Hermione lo veía de esa forma. El amor para ella era suave, tierno, sutil, embriagador. Un sentimiento para elevarte a las alturas, no para dejarte caer en el abismo. Pero a pesar de que ella no entendía el porque, la gente sufría por amor. Un sentimiento que ella desconocía por completo, no lo había sentido, le habia gustado Víctor, le habia agradado besarse con él, pero siempre falto algo. No sabia precisar que era. Pero cuando escuchaba a Parvati hablando de su novio, con los ojos brillantes y la voz temblorosa, se daba cuenta de que ella nunca se habia sentido asi. Jamas nadie habia generado esas emociones en ella. Y que definitivamente, no solo era el amor lo que no habia vivido, sino también otras emociones que venían con él, la pasión, la lujuria. Todo era una incógnita para ella y no era que no esperase sentirlas algún día, solo tenia 16 años y si el destino y Voldemort querían, tenia muchos años para vivirlas, y no sentía apuro. Pero si curiosidad.

Ella hace tiempo que no era una niña, había crecido físicamente, ya tenia todo lo que una mujer adulta debía tener. Y dentro de ella existía un anhelo, que no sabia explicar. Muchas veces se detenía a recorrer su cuerpo, en las noches, deseando secretamente que fueran otras las manos que la tocaran para después arrepentirse de su osadía. Era muy niña todavía cuando Victor la beso. Ella le correspondió para no quedar como una tonta, pero de alguna forma había sentido algo proveniente de él, algo que en ese momento en particular, no supo entender completamente. Solo percibió que él hacia un esfuerzo terrible para no ir mas allá de los limites impuestos por ella, por su candidez. Quizás si ella hubiese sido algo mayor, ¿Qué hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo hubiese respondido?¿Le hubiese permitido tocarla como él quería? Y lo que más le intrigaba ¿Qué se sentiría? Que alguien recorriera tu cuerpo, lentamente y besara tu piel. Hermione sintió la carne de gallina y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? , se suponía que esas cosas llegaban con el amor. ¿Pero serian lo mismo?

Hermione llego al tercer piso y sin saber como, llego a la entrada del baño del tercer piso. El baño de los prefectos. Harry le había comentado que era genial. Todo en mármol. Con muchas llaves con diferentes afeites. Todo super lujoso.

Ella decidió dar un vistazo. Ya se había bañado así que solo se dedicaría a observar aquellas maravillas. Dijo la contraseña y entro, el vapor de agua dio en su cara, estaba muy caliente y muy húmedo allá dentro. Ella avanzo, vio los lavabos con grifos dorados y una puerta que estaba entreabierta.

Hermione se acerco pero al escuchar un gemido del otro lado, paro súbitamente. Dudando, se atrevió a dar un vistazo por la puerta entreabierta y no grito por que su boca se vio apresada de pronto por una mano fría. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto, pero más aun al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación.

Un chico desnudo, de formas perfectas y atléticas, con una espalda ancha en donde se delineaban sus músculos y su columna vertebral, con una piel tan broceaba que destellaba, estaba sobre una chica de cabellos negros, tan desnuda como él. Ambos estaban en el piso de mármol, a un lado de la alberca. Sus ropas dispersas en toda la habitación le señalaron que por lo menos uno de ellos era Ravenclaw, podía ver el escudo en una túnica. Él le besaba el cuello a ella, que dejaba caer lánguidamente su cabeza hacia atrás. Ambas piernas de la chica rodeaban las caderas del joven y mantenía los codos apoyados sobre el piso, él se apoyaba en una mano y con la otra presionaba la cadera de la muchacha contra la de él. La chica cerraba los ojos y mantenía la boca abierta, gimiendo de placer. El chico se movía rápida y espasmódicamente dentro de ella, y tampoco lograba contener los gemidos cada vez que se hundía entre los muslos de la chica. Hermione miraba con los ojos exorbitados a la pareja que sin duda estaban teniendo sexo y allí estaba ella contemplando algo que nunca había visto. Sorprendida, extasiada. De alguna manera, quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía. Sintió una varita en su espalda, y el calor del aliento de alguien en su cuello.

-Mantente quieta y no grites. No se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí- Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse, era la voz de Draco Malfoy. Ella intento quitarse la mano de de su boca, pero él la sujeto mas fuerte. Sintió el contacto de la otra mano de él sobre su abdomen, sosteniendo todavía su varita.

Hermione quería morirse allí mismo, estaba pegada al cuerpo de Malfoy, ni siquiera un milímetro los separaba, podía sentir el pecho de él contra su espalda, y su mano peligrosamente en su bajo vientre. Y la sensación era demasiado extraña, además de la vista que tenia enfrente en esa habitación. Las manos de ella intentaban quitarse de encima esa mano pero solo logro que Draco apretara más aún. La varita de Hermione estaba dentro de su túnica, la había guardado al entrar al baño.

-Tranquila, no te muevas o te lanzo una maldición- dijo Draco en voz baja. Empezó a caminar hacia atrás, todavía sujetándola, ambos retrocedieron hasta llegar a la entrada del baño, Draco la abrió, la soltó por un momento, salio y luego la jalo por el brazo, sacándola del lugar. Cuando Hermione reacciono, le apunto con su varita, él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?- dijo ella en voz baja, estaba asombrada, perturbada y muy, pero muy, deslumbrada por lo que había visto. Necesitaría de un _Obliavte_ para poder dormir esa noche. La visión de _eso_ había sido demasiado…………..excitante.

-Lo mismo debería preguntarte. No sabias que además de impura fueras Vouyer- dijo Draco, mirándola intensamente con esos ojos grises, que despedían frialdad extrema- deberías agradecerme, no creo que a Chang y a Davis, les hubiese encantado tu presencia.

Hermione enrojeció, así que él también los había visto.

-No digas tonterías Malfoy, yo estoy haciendo la ronda, por lo menos tengo esa excusa- dijo ella tratando de no alzar su voz- y no esperaba encontrarme a esos dos haciéndolo.

-Me sorprende que no los hayas interrumpido- dijo con sorna Draco- me imagino que para alguien tan perfecto como tú, una sesión de buen sexo debe ser algo totalmente inaceptable.

-Tenia entendido que teníamos una tregua- contesto ella fríamente, eso último le había dolido, en su orgullo. Pero tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no quería pelear, en ese justo momento, de ninguna forma.

-Aunque me duela decirlo, tienes razón Granger- dijo Draco con un gruñido.

Ambos bajaron sus varitas. Draco la observo un momento y luego se dedico a mirar a otro lado. Él había ido por casualidad al baño de prefectos y ¡sorpresa! se había conseguido a la Granger, pálida como un cadáver, viendo como aquellos dos se revolcaban. La situación era tan disparatada que tenia ganas de reírse pero se contuvo.

La escena había sido interesante. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero de alguna forma, habría querido estar en una situación similar y la imagen de ella por un momento se cruzo por su mente. Y eso lo había impresionado, primero lo del bosque y ahora eso. Además, cuando la abrazo, había sentido una corriente eléctrica, un chispazo en su mano, algo increíble. Tuvo la tentación de acercarla mas a él e intento hacerlo. Lo ahogaba el deseo irreprimible de acortar distancias con ella. Que lo sintiera a él y él a ella. Ganas descubrir si su piel era tan tersa como le había parecido al acercarse a su cuello.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su cara ruborizada y su desazón. Sentía un aleteo raro en su estomago, una sensación de incomodidad, un vació en su pecho. No lo entendía pero le había gustado el contacto de la mano de él sobre su abdomen y cuando este ceso, de alguna manera lo extraño, de inmediato. Negó con la cabeza, estaba pensando demasiadas tonterías. Después de un rato, al ver que Draco no pretendía irse, y al parecer ella tampoco, agrego- Ah y creo que no fui la única Voyeur. Ese termino muggle también se aplica a ti. Desconocía que supieses la palabra.

-No todas las cosas de tu mundo son desagradables, Granger. Hay una cosa que compartimos magos y muggles, pero no creo que una chiquilla como tú lo entienda- entonces Draco la miro de arriba abajo, de una manera que ella se sintió expuesta. Hermione se detuvo a pensar en el insulto que él había utilizado con ella, "chiquilla" ya no más "sangre sucia". Sintió el peso de la mirada de Draco sobre ella.

Hermione estaba siendo objeto de un examen visual como jamás en su vida. Los ojos de él, de ese color gris que siempre le había gustado, fríos pero de alguna manera intensos, estaban escrutándola, midiéndola. Ella le correspondió la mirada de la misma manera. Estuvieron así un rato, observándose. De pronto Draco dio media vuelta y ella también en dirección contraria. Había sido suficiente por esa noche, no había mas nada que decir y sin duda nada mas que hacer.


	5. Culpable

Disclamer: propiedad intelectual de JK Rowling.

Gracias por los reviews, como estoy muy pero muy escasa de tiempo y tengo un familiar enfermo que requiere de mi atención, contestare sus reviews, la proxima vez. J eje j eje je ej. Otra cosa, esto no es una precuela de Polaris, GRACIAS GRACIAS y SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS.

Capitulo 5 Culpable

"_Por mi madre……………….._

_Por mi padre…………………_

_Por mi familia…………….._

_Y por sobre todas las cosas, por ti……………………."_

Draco caminaba lentamente, luciendo una calma que no tenía en su interior. Recorría las calles de Hogsmade casi como un zombie, estaba más pálido que nunca y su acostumbrada pulcritud a la hora de vestirse, la había tirado al diablo por primera vez en su vida. Tenia un nudo en el estomago y tuvo que detenerse en un callejón a vomitar la escasa comida que había desayunado. Se inclino sobre un muro y expelió todo lo que tenia dentro de su estomago. Se limpio la boca con la manga de su túnica, sus ojos grises estaban mas gélidos que nunca, miro a los lados, nadie lo había visto en esa situación tan patética. De nuevo retomo la calle principal, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts que habían salido en esa tarde de otoño, estaban en parejas o en grupos. Había un ambiente festivo, pero eso no hacia mella en él, haría lo que tenia que hacer, de cualquier forma no tenia escapatoria, la advertencia todavía brillaba en su antebrazo, que le escocia terriblemente.

¡Maldita sea! Nunca en su vida se había arrepentido de ser lo que era, un Malfoy, pero ahora ese apellido pesaba en su espalda como un edificio. En los dos meses que tenia planeando el ataque, su mente había divagado demasiado, todos los argumentos se venían abajo, como un castillo de naipes. Lo había leído absolutamente todo, cualquier información o libro, hasta había revisado en la sección prohibida, buscando una manera de deshacerse del "Old man". Pero se encontró con otra cosa, algo que lo obsesiono de tal forma, hasta que acepto la triste realidad, no había razón para sostener la teoría de la pureza de sangre, ninguna razón teórica o teológica. Los magos eran magos simplemente porque algo, un ser superior, lo que fuese, les otorgaba la magia al nacer, así de simple, así de doloroso. Toda su vida lo habían engañado, lo habían enfermado de odio, por una tontería. Su familia y él habían vendido su alma por una gran estupidez. Y perderían, claro que perderían la guerra, ellos eran los malos, merecían perder. Pero a pesar de todo, el honor pesaba sobre él, junto con siglos de historia familiar. Había hecho un juramento y lo cumpliría porque de eso dependía la vida de su madre y de su familia, lo único que tenia y las únicas personas que sabia, estaba seguro, que lo querían.

Él era un Malfoy, le gustase o no y los Malfoy´s jamás faltaban a su palabra, aunque les costase el alma, la vida y el corazón.

Llego a las Tres Escobas y se sentó en la barra. Allí estaba Madame Rosmerta, que siempre le había sacado una que otra mirada ávida, pero se contuvo de coquetear, lo que lo traía allí era otro asunto. Disimuladamente, cuando nadie miraba, le lanzo un _imperius_ a la Sra Rosmerta, los ojos de ella se desenfocaron y se acerco a la cara de Draco como compartiendo una confidencia.

-Ve al baño de mujeres y entrega este paquete a la primera chica que veas. No lo abras y tampoco lo toques. Después harás lo que haces siempre, atender a la clientela y no recordaras absolutamente nada. Yo nunca hable con Ud.- dijo Draco por lo bajo, su voz era monocorde. La Sra Rosmenta tomo el paquete que él le dio y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Draco decidió irse inmediatamente al castillo, esperaría pacientemente el resultado de su plan.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque cubierto de nieve, diviso el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, y sus rayos agónicos metiéndose entre las ramas de los árboles. De alguna forma siempre había disfrutados los atardeceres, era un final, la culminación. Pero en ese momento todas esas cosas lo único que hacían era inundarlo de una gran desazón, lo que acababa de hacer era un crimen y él había trasgredido una barrera, ya nunca mas seria un chico. Ahora era un adulto que algún día rendiría cuenta por sus actos, esa certeza lo invadió completamente. Draco respiro profundo, tenia que ser fuerte, viniese lo que viniese, le haría frente. Era un mortifago, tenia la marca tatuada en su brazo, lo había aceptado voluntariamente, su destino estaba atado a los designios de Voldemort y él obedecería, obligado por las circunstancias pero lo haría. Y así cuando el sol moría tapado por las montañas, se cumplió lo que venia repitiéndose desde hacia varios meses "Draco Malfoy debe morir" y de alguna manera así fue, el antiguo Draco murió en ese crepúsculo y el nuevo, el Draco tenaz y el que cumpliría su cometido, por encima de lo que fuese, surgió.

Cuando llego al castillo, los corredores estaban solitarios, en el gran comedor solo estaban los estudiantes de los primeros años. Ceno allí porque seria muy sospechoso que no lo vieran. Se sentó con desgana y sintió a Pansy al lado de él:

-No quiero pelearme contigo- dijo ella – apartando cualquier cosa, eres mi amigo.

-Lo se- dijo él casi con un gruñido, no quería hablar con ella. Empezaría de nuevo todo y ya estaba cansado. Harto de lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no confías en mi? Puedo ayudarte Draco, correría cualquier riesgo por ti y lo sabes- ella lo miro con sus ojos azules melancólicos, disimuladamente le enseño su antebrazo- yo también tengo la marca Draco, estamos en lo mismo.

Draco miro con dolor la marca tenebrosa, así que ella también había caído. Pobre niña malcriada, sedienta de poder y gloria.

-No, lo que haré lo haré solo. Es por tu bien créeme- Draco tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza- ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste si hacías lo correcto? ¿No dudaste?

-Solo un segundo, Draco, por un segundo lo hice- ella miro hacia delante, sin fijar su mirada en ningún punto- No quiero morir, pero para esto nacimos y fuimos criados. Para ser superiores. Para gobernar el mundo mágico. Pero en el fondo, tengo miedo de morir.

-Yo también Pansy- Dijo Draco sin mirarla. Le tomo una mano suavemente, se la apretó un instante y la soltó- Debo ser honesto contigo, si deseas continuar con el compromiso, me casare contigo. Pero no te amo y estoy seguro que nunca lo haré.

-Debo casarme contigo- dijo ella lánguidamente- Yo tampoco te amo, pero eres un Malfoy y nuestros apellidos deben unirse. Pero te aprecio mucho y te quiero como un gran amigo. Somos jóvenes y queremos experimentar la vida, por eso la renuencia, queremos probar el fruto prohibido y no uno con el otro, ¿verdad?- ella lo miro y Draco asintió- . Quizás Draco, cuando pasen los años y ya no importe que no exista pasión, tú y yo finalmente, nos veremos obligados a fingir que nos amamos, por necesidad y por soledad.

-Y así será Pansy- dijo Draco impresionado por las palabras de ella, pero no sin darle la razón. Era impresionante lo bien que ella lo conocía, pero también Pansy no era ninguna tonta, al contrario era muy inteligente, por eso él siempre escuchaba su consejo.

-Creo que por el momento no deberíamos seguir con la farsa, en eso estoy de acuerdo- le dijo ella de pronto- lo que quiero decirte, es que si bien cuando cumplamos veinte años nos casaremos, puesto que así esta estipulado en el dichoso contrato. Mientras, yo quiero vivir mi vida como mejor me plazca y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres vivir tan desesperadamente Pansy?- Draco rió con sorna.

-El amor- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa.

Draco sintió como se le encogía el corazón, AMOR. Era una palabra tan extraña a él como el sentimiento en si. Él sentía muchas cosas, todas relacionadas a sus instintos, atracción, deseo, pero amor nunca. Reviso en su pantalón y se encontró con la libreta de notas que siempre cargaba consigo. La imagen de Hermione Granger se atravesó en su mente, como muchas ocasiones atrás. No iba a negarse mas, que ella le gustaba, que le atraía, que cuando la toco, sintió mil cosas inexplicables recorriendo su cuerpo.

Tenía curiosidad, nunca había sentido el cuerpo desnudo de una chica, debajo de él. Muchos en Hogwarts se sorprenderían si descubrieran que el perfecto Draco Malfoy no era el dios del sexo, sino otro adolescente virgen mas, esperando ansioso su primera vez. Pero esa persona, por muchas razones, entre las cuales estaba, que se repelían mutuamente, no estaba en la lista de las posibles candidatas. De hecho, en los últimos tiempos, a pesar de que le hervía la sangre solo al pensar en esa posibilidad, trataba de apartar esos pensamientos ya que tenía un trabajo importante por hacer. Había tratado de analizar la base de su odio hacia Hermione Granger, ya no era por sangre sucia (le había quedado bien claro toda esa situación), tampoco era por fea (hacia años que él la miraba de otra forma) a decir verdad tampoco la odiaba, era simplemente que envidiaba lo que ella tenia y él no, la oportunidad de llevar una vida feliz y normal como cualquier otro mortal. Y por otro lado, ella siempre se empeñaba en dejarlo en ridículo y su orgullo no podía quedar incólume ante tal afrenta.

Draco se levanto del Gran comedor y camino hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin. Al entrar a la sala común, todo era un revuelo, parecía una gran fiesta de Fin de Año. Todos los Slytherin parecían alegres y excitados. La cerveza de mantequilla y el whiskey de fuego corrían como un rió. Algunos se felicitaban inclusive.

Se acerco a Zabinni quien le estaba coqueteando a una chica de tercero, una rubia de ojos azules, que si recordaba bien se llamaba Astoria o algo asi.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ganamos la copa de Quidditch y no me entere?- pregunto Draco secamente, ignorando a la chiquilla que lo miraba como si Zeus hubiese bajado del Olimpo.

-No, mejor, el Señor Tenebroso se ha manifestado, hubo un ataque- dijo Zabbini mientras chocaba su botella con otro chico que se había acercado- murió una Gryffindor- a Draco se le erizaron todos los vellos- y dicen que fue la sangre sucia, Hermione Granger, te imaginas a Potty llorando sobre su cadáver, genial!!. Draco, eh!! A donde rayos vas, las chicas tienen preparado un baile, Draco!!

Pero Draco Malfoy se había ido fuera de la sala común, con escalofríos en todo su cuerpo y el estomago revuelto. Entro al primer baño que encontró, y nuevamente vomito. ¡Diablos! ¿Que coño había pasado?, el collar lo tenían que entregar a Dumblendore, nadie mas tenia que morir. Y fue ella, precisamente ella. ¡Oh no! Se repetía mentalmente, apretó los ojos impidiendo que alguna lágrima saliera de estos ¡Oh No!

Ella podía ser la persona más insoportable del planeta tierra, pero no la quería muerta y menos de esa manera tan absurda, por equivocación. No quería llevar eso en la conciencia. Si hubiese sucedido en un enfrentamiento, lo podría aceptar, seria la vida de ella o la de él, las reglas del juego estarían claras. Pero Hermione Granger, que para su despecho, era una excelente hechicera, muerta a traición, era algo que no le cabía en la cabeza. Una muerte para nada, sin ningún significado real, ya que realmente lo que el Lord oscuro quería era la muerte de Dumblendore, no la de una chiquilla respondona de 16 años. Y él tendría que volverlo a intentar, ¡MALDITA SEA! Draco se enrollo en el frió piso de cerámica, con la mirada fija, abrazándose para conseguir algo de calor. El honor Malfoy estaba intacto, pero él había empezado a transitar por la senda de su propia oscuridad.

Transcurrieron unas horas, y Draco se calmo, se sentó en el piso con las piernas recogidas sobre el pecho. Si ella estaba muerta, no había más nada que hacer.

La procedencia del collar era fácil de seguir, pero el Sr. Burkes había sido desmemoriado, así que por los momentos no se vería implicado. Draco se imagino entonces a Hermione, sobre un lecho, pálida, con los labios morados y sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Jamás volvería a sentir ese cuerpo pegado al de él, nunca volvería a discutir acaloradamente con ella, ni a ver sus ojos marrones intensos, de los que sabia que solo él lograban sacar chispas de pura furia. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo envolvió y la seguridad de estar pensando puras estupideces se apodero de él nuevamente. ¡Que diablos! No podía resucitar a los muertos y ahora tendría que preocuparse de averiguar los detalles de lo acontecido. Otra imagen ocupo su cerebro, su madre siendo torturada. El señor Tenebroso no se pondría contento, tendría que dar una buena explicación. Se levanto y decidió ir a la enfermería, sin duda el cadáver todavía estaría allí, tenia que verlo con sus propios ojos, aun a sabiendas que nunca volvería a dormir en su vida, después de ver aquello.

Entro a la enfermería, diviso una cama cubierta de biombos. Se acerco lentamente, sus manos temblaban ante la expectativa. Al llegar aparto el biombo, tuvo el deseo de cerrar los ojos pero se contuvo, reunió fuerzas y miro.

-Sr. Malfoy – exclamo la Sra Pomfrey – con usted ya son veinte las personas que he tenido que sacar de aquí amablemente. Le diré lo que a los demás. La Srta. Bell esta inconsciente pero sana, la trasladaran a San Mungo en unas horas. Por suerte sobrevivió al ataque.

Draco miraba a Katie Bell, quien lucia placidamente dormida en esa cama. Abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio de esta. Estaba impactado, asombrado y muy pero muy en el fondo, feliz.

-Por favor- esta vez la Sra. Pomfrey fue bastante tajante- retírese, el toque de queda ya paso para los alumnos de sexto. Tendré que informar al profesor Snape que usted esta rondando el castillo a deshoras.

-Haga lo que quiera- dijo finalmente Draco. Salio de la enfermería e inmediatamente tuvo que apoyarse en un muro. Respiraba agitadamente, estaba terriblemente aliviado. Tendría que analizar a fondo todas esas sensaciones que iban y venían en su cabeza. Decidió marcharse antes de buscarse más problemas.

Doblo una esquina y vio un rayo rojo viniendo hacia él, inmediatamente lo esquivo y saco su varita apuntando a lo desconocido.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué demonios haces en los pasillos? Me asustaste- grito Hermione con su varita en alto. Ella estaba haciendo su ronda y estaba muy nerviosa por el ataque, así que lanzo un hechizo a lo primero que vio.

Draco se abalanzo contra ella y la empujo contra una pared, ella lo miraba con ojos exorbitados. De nuevo estaba cerca de él, y sentía renacer todas aquellas sensaciones que la presencia de Draco Malfoy le inspiraba. Tenia dos meses analizando, porque ella perdía momentáneamente la cabeza cuando estaba con él, no era algo normal, era inesperado, ella se ponía demasiado nerviosa de un tiempo para acá con él. Y sobre todo de alguna manera lo extrañaba, sus peleas y sus desencuentros.

Draco se dedico a tocarle la cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos, seguidamente le toco la cara con ambas manos, como si quisiera comprobar con el tacto que ella estaba realmente allí. Luego apoyo una mano contra el muro y con la otra le acaricio el cuello, rozándolo más que verdaderamente tocarlo. Hermione cerro los ojos y volteo su cara a un lado, él se acerco a su escote y allí desvió el camino, pasando su mano a un lado de su pecho, rozándolo, sintió que ella dio un respingo. Finalmente la tomo de la cintura, sin mucha fuerza, ella permanecía inmóvil, en el fondo estaba muy alterada, pero trataba de ocultarlo. Estaba con los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, inertes, hasta dejo caer su varita, que golpeo secamente contra el suelo. Él se pego a ella y hundió su rostro en sus cabellos, aspirando el olor de estos, coloco su mejilla al lado de la de ella. Estuvo un rato así, preguntándose y reclamándose mil veces por el maldito impulso que lo había llevado a tocarla de esa manera, tan sutil como si fuese un objeto de cristal. Por otro lado, ¿Por qué ella lo había dejado? Hermione sentía el aliento de él en su oreja, con lo cual se erizo y se sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien? Me dijeron que te habían atacado- esas palabras salieron de una manera tan sincera, con una voz tan clara y desprovista de cualquier tono amenazante o de desprecio que Hermione sintió que le acuchillaron el corazón. De alguna forma ella estaba oyendo al verdadero Malfoy, no a la mascara que llevaba siempre. Y eso la atemorizaba más que cualquier cosa, ver a Malfoy como un ser humano, un chico igual a ella con los mismos deseos y las mismas inquietudes. No al proyecto de Mortifago que seguramente era.

-Fue a Katie Bell- respondió Hermione de manera suave, coloco sus manos sobre los antebrazos de Draco y lo aparto de ella lentamente. Él se dejo llevar, sin oponer resistencia, era lo correcto, ellos ni siquiera eran amigos para ir abrazados por ahí. Ella le desviaba su rostro con las mejillas encendidas, si Draco se la hubiese visto en ese instante, hubiera reconocido en su cara la misma incertidumbre que tenia él.

-No se te ocurra morirte sin avisarme Granger. No lo podría soportar- fue lo único que dijo Draco al retirarse. Caminaba con la cabeza en alto, aparentando seguridad por ese solitario corredor de Hogwarts.

Ella se quedo un rato pegada al muro, mirando el techo. Lo que había pasado, ni en sus peores sueños o en sus mejores pesadillas se lo hubiese imaginado. Era inverosímil, ellos dos pegados uno al otro, recostados en un muro, Malfoy diciéndole cosas como si realmente ella le importase. Hermione se abrazo un rato y luego decidió irse a dormir. Reviso su túnica y encontró algo. Lo saco y allí estaba, su libreta. Por un momento sintió molestia, así que él la tenia, ¡Maldito Malfoy!, pero luego la furia fue cediendo y sonrió muy a su pesar. Sin duda él se la había devuelto, no había otra explicación posible.


	6. Una experiencia religiosa

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola a todos, como andan. Espero que bien, bueno sigamos con el fic. Esto esta recién salido del horno. Hoy amanecí inspirada. ADVERTENCIA: a las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre y ya yo he dicho que en este fic se contaran las cosas con pelos y señales. Sin pena. Por algo es clasificación M. Bueno………………esa es la intención. Que recuerden cosas. Je j eje j eje. Y para los mas chicos, menores de 14 , ¡USTEDES NO DEBERIAN ESTAR LEYENDO ESTO! Ja ja ja.

Capitulo 6 Una experiencia religiosa.

Casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts decidieron pasar las vacaciones de Navidad fuera de Hogwarts, recientes rumores, que aunque el ministerio de Magia, representado en la figura de Rufus Scrimgeour, intentaba acallarlos lo mas que fuese posible, rondaban la comunidad mágica. El Lord Oscuro había vuelto.

Pero antes del 24 de Diciembre, el profesor Horace Slughorn, decidió poner en prácticas sus reconocidas y retorcidas dotes de anfitrión, organizando una fiesta de Navidad, en honor del Club de las Eminencias de ese año.

El hecho de que hubiese una fiesta en Hogwarts, que hasta cierto punto era exclusiva y excluyente de la mayoría de los estudiantes, le dio colorido a los primeros días de las vacaciones navideñas. Todas las chicas y chicos querían ir. Todos deseaban que los invitaran. Eso supuso algunos dolores de cabeza. Por lo menos para Harry, que se estaba muriendo por invitar a Ginny, para esta que no sabía como sacarse de encima a Dean Thomas y para Hermione quien no sabía a quien invitar. Solo Ron, no parecía en absoluto enterado de la dichosa fiesta, su cerebro solo estaba enfocado en invitar a salir a esa chica, la única que se reía de sus chistes malos. Lavender Brown. Otro, que sin estar interesado en la Navidad, pero que sin duda aprovecharía la situación para sus propios fines, era ……………..Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione ¿algún día me dirás quien es tu pareja?- comento Ginny, mientras se cepillaba su cabello rojo hasta la cintura- Yo no he podido safarme de Dean, pero espero que hayas tomado en cuenta la lista que te di.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama, con un pergamino- Veamos, quiero tu opinión, Roger Davies.

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh, Davies- a Ginny le brillaron los ojos con mala intención- olvídalo, desde que esta dedicado a sus lecciones de anatomía con Cho Chang, no mira a nadie mas.

Hermione de pronto vio en su cerebro, todas esas imágenes que no la dejaron dormir por días, sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojo. Volteo la cara para que Ginnny no viese su turbación, pero Ginny estaba demasiado distraída peinándose el cabello.

-Otro, y por favor saca a Seaumus, a Neville, a Colin y a Ernie. Son unos aguafiestas insoportables

-Michael Corner- dijo Hermione saltándose nombres de la lista, después de hacer varios gestos de desagrado.

-Es un idiota- dijo Ginny- por algo lo deje.

-Cormac McLaggen- dijo Hermione, el chico era guapo, era un año menor que ellos, pero era tan alto y fornido como Ron, cabello castaño y una sonrisa sobrada. Espero el veredicto de Ginny.

-Apartando el hecho que me cae malísimo- dijo ella- Ron es malo jugando el Quidditch, pero sigue siendo mi hermano y……………………..

-OK, Ginny sigamos- dijo Hermione, quien veía solo dos nombres después de McLaggen.

-Pero por otro lado, es muy atractivo, y siempre comenta que tú eres una chica interesante- dijo Ginny con picardía.

-Entonces esta decidido, iré con Cormac McLaggen- dijo Hermione.

0o0

-QUE TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!- le gritaba Ron dos horas después, en medio de la sala común- ESTAS LOCA, TRAIDORA COMO SE TE OCURRE.

-Ron- Hermione trataba de calmarlo- Es solo una fiesta.

-¿Y si solo es una fiesta? ¿Por qué demonios no me invitaste a mi o a Harry?- dijo Ron rojo de la furia.

-Porque tú dijiste que tenías algo que hacer esta noche y Harry finalmente invito a Luna-dijo Hermione, quien lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ron siempre se desarmaba cuando ella hacia eso, no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, pero a él, en secreto, siempre le había gustado ella. El problema era que él quería vivir emociones fuertes y decididamente, Hermione, no era una opción. Preferiría quedarse virgen para siempre antes de ponerle un dedo encima Porque solo le gustaba, solo eso, amor,……………para nada. Su amistad por ella era mas importante que cualquier cosa, aunque la cosa en cuestión se llamase SEXO.

-Oye, es verdad- dijo él recuperándose del beso y pasándose una mano por la cabeza-Pero igual, ese chico me quería enviar _cruciatus _cuando Harry me eligio a mi y no a él para Guardián del equipo. NO me gusta.

-Esta bien, Ron. Por cierto ¿que es eso tan importante que vas a hacer hoy?- pregunto ella con inocencia.

-Este, este- Ron miraba hacia todos lados, de nuevo se empezó a enrojecer, Hermione entorno los ojos.

-Cosas de Chicos- dijo Harry, salvando la situación, Ron no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio- ya sabes, Ron y los demás Gryffindor irán a la casa de los Gritos a jugar poker mágico y beber un poco de Whiskey de fuego.

-Eso va contra las reglas- exclamo Hermione, luego les dedico una sonrisa- Pero como supongo que no harán nada prohibido, no diré nada- y salio de la sala común para buscar a Mc Laggen.

-Ella lo sabe, estoy seguro- exclamo Ron tirándose en un sofá- lo sabe. No viste el énfasis que puso en la palabra "PROHIBIDO".

-No seas necio Ron, como rayos va a saberlo, si los únicos que sabemos somos tu y yo- dijo Harry- ah y por supuesto la otra parte también. Ten, me los enviaron por lechuza hoy.

Harry disimuladamente le dio a Ron un paquetito morado con unas letras blancas.

-Deberías practicar primero, no sea que se vayan a romper- dijo Harry conteniendo la risa.

-Muy gracioso, Harry, muy gracioso- dijo Ron, tratando de disimular lo ansioso que estaba- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió invitar a Luna a la fiesta?

-Ella me cae bien, ¿Contento? O tengo que mentir declarando que me gusta muchísimo Luna y es mi amor prohibido- comento Harry, quien después añadió mentalmente _"en realidad lo que quiero es que sea Ginny la que no este prohibida para mi"_- Quiero pasar un buen rato, eso es todo, Luna me hace reír.

-Espero rebautizar la Casa de los Gritos- dijo Ron cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza- De ahora en adelante será la Casa de los Gemidos.

-O de las risas, si no cumples con las expectativas- dijo Harry, sosteniéndose el estomago con una mano, muerto de la risa- O quizás de los gritos de nuevo, si te portas bien con ella y no acabas con todo antes de ni siquiera tocarle un cabello.

-Eres insoportable- Ron le dio un empujón, haciendo que Harry resbalase del sofá- Espera a que te toque a ti.

-Cuando me toque a mi, ni siquiera te enteraras, lo juro- dijo Harry revolcándose en el piso de la risa- Además toda mi atención esta puesta en algo menos agradable.

-De nuevo "Malfoy es un maldito mortifago"- exclamo resignado Ron.

-Lo es Ron y lo probare- la cara de Harry se endureció momentáneamente.

0o0

Hermione regreso a su habitación, debía elegir lo que usaría esa noche. Reviso su baúl y de nuevo se encontró con su libreta. Dio un suspiro, y se sentó en su cama. La abrió por un momento y la volvió a cerrar. Desde aquella noche, la del ataque de Katie, no había cruzado palabra con Malfoy, y además ¿Qué diablos le iba a decir? _"Malfoy sentí que me moría cuando me tocaste" "Despiertas sensaciones raras en mi_" pero_………."eres un maldito ladrón desgraciado y voy a vengarme"_. Lo había capturado en varias ocasiones mirándola, de manera inexpresiva y luego volvía a lo que estaba haciendo. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar, que probablemente él tampoco le salía las palabras y que de pronto había desechado ese recuerdo o lo estaba intentando. _"Como una de esas cosas que haces cuando estas borracho y no sabes porque_". Pero decididamente Malfoy no había bebido esa noche y ella no había sufrido una alucinación. Por otro lado, quizás él estuviera burlándose de todas las tonterías que ella había escrito en su dichosa libreta. Y pensándolo bien, hasta le daría la razón, todos esos comentarios eran de años atrás cuando tenía unas ideas bastante locas en la cabeza. Lo importante era que había vuelto a sus manos y de seguro él no había hallado la forma de traducir las runas, ni siquiera estaba cursando la materia. Decidió sacar más ropa y lo encontró, un vestido azul de tirantes, que había comprado hace un año en Harrod´s, sin duda los demás irían de túnicas, así que vestir algo diferente tampoco haría daño.

0o0

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la estatua de Barnabas el Chiflado, según la libreta de Granger, esa era la entrada a la Sala de los Requerimientos o los menesteres. Él no había sido tonto, se aseguro de traducir todo lo escrito en runas antes de devolvérsela. De hecho, devolverlo había sido un error, pero se dejo llevar, algo que usualmente él no hacia, pero que cuando estaba cerca de ella, era lo único que sucedía. Se dejaba llevar, por una corriente furiosa, llamada deseo.

Draco se sentó un rato en el piso, y apoyo su barbilla contra las rodillas. Que le gustase una chica así, ya de por si era un problema serio, no quería distraerse por nada del mundo, además estaba cerca muy cerca de encontrar el otro armario. Pero que el objeto de su gusto, fuese Hermione Granger, eso si era, algo inesperado, no tenia ninguna lógica. Él no podía acercarse a ella, ya no le importaba que fuese sangre sucia, asumir esa realidad hizo que aceptase todo mas tranquilamente, pero ese no era el problema. La dificultad estaba en : 1) no podía perder su tiempo tonteando por ahí, 2) cualquier persona que estuviese cerca de él corría peligro, por eso había alejado a Pansy, 3) si bien no había problemas con su estatus de sangre, igual ella era una Gryffindor y él un Slytherin, los eternos antagonistas, y lo mas importante, 4) era prácticamente imposible que ella lo considerara como algo mas que un enemigo a muerte, en el mejor de los casos, alguien a quien ignorar. Así que a Draco, si bien su cuerpo le pedía algo, un poquito aunque sea, su mente le decía _"no te enrolles con ella ni con nadie, no sabes si saldrás vivo de esta, basta que tu familia sufra, para que extender la ola expansiva de dolor a otra gente"._

Además ella era una completa extraña, había leído su diario y le había sorprendido que aparte de excelente bruja, tenía una mente prodigiosa. Sus observaciones eran muy buenas, agudas, hasta chistosas. _"Granger tiene sentido del humor_". Pero en realidad no conocía nada de su vida, que le gustaba o no. Solo le atraía, de una manera poderosa, su piel, su aroma, la manera en que le brillaban los ojos cuando se molestaba con él. Sus estupendas piernas, la curva de su cuello, su cabello suelto, su cintura, la manera en que le volteaba la cara mientras él le rozaba el pecho, sin hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo. _"¿Por qué no lo hiciste Granger?, esa vez me merecía mínimo un cruciatus, por haberte tocado como lo hice. Yo, que nunca había puesto mis manos sobre una chica de la manera en que lo hice contigo_". Porque Draco, había besado a muchas, había abrazado a otras tantas, había tocado culos y tetas, a lo mejor había metido su mano dentro de la ropa interior de alguna. Pero nunca, había tratado tan delicadamente a una chica y menos aun le había dado temor besarla, JAMAS. Provocación, eso era algo que Draco habia descubierto recientemente, que la sutileza era mas excitante que ir directamente al grano. Quizás no se había acostado con ninguna, digamos que entre otras cosas, la mala suerte y la inexperiencia fueron determinantes en esas circunstancias. Y el año anterior, cuando había madurado lo suficiente como para saber por donde iba el asunto en realidad, Dolores Umbrige y la reaparición de los mortifagos distrajeron su atención. Si él hubiese sido otro, Zabini, Flint o Montague, probablemente a esas alturas no seria virgen. Pero algo que le había dicho Snape hace años en relación con el sexo, lo tenía muy presente_"… tienes que hacerlo con todo el convencimiento y con alguien en quien confíes, ya que dos personas cuando tienen sexo, aunque no se amen, no pueden ocultarse nada en ese momento. Te muestras tal y como eres, en ese instante, en donde entregas todo sin importarte nada, cuando tu mente se pone en blanco y dejas de existir unos segundos"._

La pequeña muerte, le llamaban los franceses al orgasmo. Draco se había sentido muy impresionado por esas palabras, nunca pensó que su profesor de pociones, que parecía un solteron empedernido, le hablase de aquello y con tanto conocimiento. Algún día le preguntaría a Snape, porque se dedicaba a analizar todas esas cosas y si lo decía basado en su propia experiencia. Pero la semilla de la curiosidad había sido sembrada, para Draco, sin embargo esa descripción del sexo olia a vulnerabilidad y ya suficiente tenia con el temor de que su familia muriese si él no llevaba a feliz termino su misión. "_El sexo es una magia mas poderosa que cualquier otra"_, fue el final de esa conversación que sostuvieron hace años. Y esas palabras no se le borraron a Draco de la cabeza. Por más que lo intentara alejar de sus pensamientos, quería probar de esa magia y desde un tiempo quería que fuese con ella, solo con ella. Su cuerpo ya lo había decidido, pero su mente todavía se negaba a que eso fuese real, no podía ser. Él tenía cosas muy diferentes de que ocuparse. Además si finalmente se decidía a mostrar todo su ser a alguien, lo menos que esperaba era que fuese mutuo. Y ella, la perfecta Hermione Granger, no transguederia su código personal por él. Si había algo que le quedaba claro, era que ella era orgullosa y no olvidaría jamás todos los años de insultos, JAMAS LO HARIA. Y Draco era un Malfoy y no se arrastraría por nadie. NUNCA.

Draco aparto esos pensamientos y se dedico a analizar como rayos hacer para que apareciese la maldita sala encantada. Cuando de pronto vio a la Sra. Norris.

-¿Diablos?- Draco se levanto del piso y se dispuso a irse, cuando lo jalaron de la túnica.

-Sr. Malfoy, así que intentando escabullirse en la fiesta- Filch sonreía, no ocurría a menudo que atrapase a un alumno a deshoras por el castillo, así que tomaría su dulce venganza- Acompáñeme.

Draco mantuvo su apariencia imperturbable, cuando entro a los aposentos del profesor Slughorn Se sintió de pronto mareado, había demasiado aroma a incienso y otros olores que no lograba precisar. Camino hasta el fondo de la habitación y se encontró frente a frente con Snape, Potter, Trelawney y con Slughorn, quienes conversaban animados con copas de vino de elfo.

-Me encontré esto tratando de entrar- dijo Filch empujándolo hasta el frente.

-Draco, ¿no deberías estar en tu sala común?- dijo Snape con fría indiferencia, levantando una ceja.

-Debería- dijo Draco en un murmullo, no le apartaba la vista a Snape.

-Déjalo quedarse en la fiesta, Severus, el chico seguramente estaba aburrido- comento bonachón Horace Slughorn.

-Esto lo arreglaremos tú y yo- dijo Snape, quien estaba visiblemente furioso- Afuera.

Lo saco casi a rastras del lugar, y en el pasillo, ambos se enfrentaron, cara a cara, Draco era casi tan alto como él. Los ojos de Snape lo escudriñaban.

-No intentes la legeremancia conmigo- le dijo Draco, sin cortar contacto visual- He aprendido algunas cosas.

-Ya veo- dijo Snape con desagrado- te lo preguntare una vez y espero que contestes ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo a estas horas, vagando por el castillo?

-Algo referente a una cosa que ya tú sabes- contesto Draco tuteándolo descaradamente, al final y al cabo ahora ambos eran mortifagos- y que no pretendo discutir contigo.

-Es la segunda vez que te ofrezco mi ayuda y la ultima- dijo Snape, aunque en el fondo sabia que no lo iba a abandonar, le había jurado a Cissy que no lo iba a dejar morir.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y se lo que tengo que hacer- contesto Draco.

-Sal de mi vista inmediatamente- contesto Snape - maldito mocoso malcriado y desagradecido.

-Si, señor- le dijo Draco desafiante. Estaba furioso, por idiota, Filch que no atrapaba ni a los ratones de los cocinas del castillo, lo había conseguido casi con las manos en la masa.

Caminaba pausadamente hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin, cuando escucho una voz conocida.

-¡Suéltame! Te dije que no quiero- Hermione intentaba con todas sus fuerzas separarse del abrazo de Cormac McLaggen, quien parecía querer comérsela viva allí mismo. Estaban debajo de un arco, con un ramito de muerdago sobre sus cabezas.

-Eres como todas esas perras con las que salgo, primero dicen que no y luego me gritan que si- le dijo Cormac de manera lujuriosa a Hermione mientras intentaba darle un beso, que como ella desvió la cara, fue a parar a su oreja, que él aprovecho y mordió de manera inmisericorde.

-Basta, eres un asqueroso- Hermione luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lograba zafarse.

-Mc Laggen, te acaban de pedir que pares- la voz de Draco sonó fría y glacial, sin rabia, como emitiendo una orden. Si hubiese pedido la cena a los elfos en su casa, hubiese utilizado el mismo tono circunstancial.

-Desde cuando la sangre sucia es tu problema- dijo Cormac esta vez manoseando a Hermione por la espalda-Ocúpate de tus asuntos y déjame que me divierte un rato con ella.

-Suéltala- Draco se mantenía en su posición- ella no parece que quiera estar contigo.

-Vete Malfoy- entonces Cormac le mordió el cuello a Hermione y ella grito. Eso basto para que Draco, lo agarrase de la túnica y lo separara a la fuerza de ella. Hermione cayo en el piso sentada.

McLaggen le lanzo un puñetazo a Draco, pero él ágilmente lo desvió y le lanzo a su vez, otro puñetazo a Cormac, que impacto directo en su cara, más bien en su ojo derecho.

-Auch- exclamo McLaggen dolorido, mientras Draco, aguardaba pacientemente otro ataque que nunca llego, Cormac lo miro con furia- Me las pagaras- y se fue dando tumbos.

Draco camino hacia Hermione y le ofreció una mano para levantarse, ella no la acepto. Se levanto con un poco de desequilibrio, se paro frente a él y se quedaron mirando uno al otro, un rato. Ella sabia que tenía que darle las gracias, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas. Él no sabía que diablos estaba esperando. Irracionalmente, Draco coloco sus manos en los antebrazos de ella, pero seguían un poco separados. Las miradas confusas iban de un lado a otro entre ambos.

-Estupendo, Srta. Granger, Sr. Malfoy- dijo una voz nasal, la de Horace Slughorn- me parece bien que las casas fraternicen.

Draco soltó a Hermione abruptamente como si ella quemase. Ella no se movió de su sitio, quería aparentar total normalidad, la reacción de Malfoy era demasiado culpable y si quería que nadie pensase mal, tenía que guardar las apariencias. Draco por un instante se dio cuenta de que ella estaba vestida de azul, con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, su escote era pronunciado, se pegaba a sus caderas de manera indecente, un poco mas debajo de media pierna y ella tenia su largo cabello castaño suelto. ¿Cómo diablos ella se ponía algo así para salir con el idiota de McLaggen? Era prácticamente una invitación a que abusaran de ella.

-Están debajo del muerdago- se escucho otra voz, poco a poco mas gente se fue sumando al grupo. Ya la fiesta había terminado y al salir por los pasillos a sus respectivas salas comunes y despachos, se habían conseguido nada menos y nada más que a Hermione Granger y a Draco Malfoy debajo del muerdago.

-Beso, beso- empezó a corear la gente, batiendo las palmas, ebrios de alcohol y espíritu navideño, el único que no lo hacia era Harry, quien parecía dispuesto a sacar su varita de un momento a otro.

Draco entonces la miro, atentamente, con decisión. De todas las cosas asombrosas que desearía y que pudiesen remotamente ocurrir. Estar debajo del muerdago con ella y que un grupo de gente lo aupara para hacer algo, que él ya quería hacer de todos modos, era demasiado loco. Allí la tenia, cerca de él, enrojecida sin duda por las caricias toscas de ese idiota, apenada, pero con la frente en alto, mirándolo de aquella manera, desafiante, orgullosa y sobre todo femenina a mas no poder. Sus labios de un color rojo suave, le pedían a gritos que los besara. Draco se acerco lo suficiente para que sus narices rozaran por un breve instante

-¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Quieres que te bese? ¿En este mismo instante?- le dijo él en voz baja, de nuevo con ese tono sincero, que desarmaba a Hermione a mas no poder. El tono con el que se había dirigido a ella aquella vez. La voz que no era de Draco Malfoy , sino de alguien que ella no conocía, pero que sin duda le gustaba mas que cualquier otra cosa.

La mente de Hermione le decía que todo era una locura, pero su corazón le decía que SI. Ella inconscientemente quería que él le rompiese la boca con un beso. Pero su parte racional y lógica salio a flote. Como siempre, su prodigiosa mente, saco una conclusión, una que no la hacia sentir incomoda pero no del todo ajustada a la realidad. Ella en realidad no quería un beso, pero en todo caso, si fuese así, que fuese uno sincero y no uno obligado por una estupida tradición y con un montón de gente idiota mirando. Si Draco Malfoy algún día (quizás el día del juicio final) la besaba, ella quería que fuese porque él quería hacerlo y no por estar debajo de un arbusto seco y muerto.

-No- susurro Hermione por lo bajo, Draco no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gruñido de decepción del que luego se arrepintió profundamente. Entonces la parte irracional de ella emergió. La chica adolescente, impulsiva y emocionada porque un chico se había caído a golpes con otro por ella, añadió- ASI NO.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, y salio directo por un pasillo, seguida de Harry y Ginny hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Draco camino en la dirección contraria, asombrado y estupefacto. ¿Había oído mal? ¿Se había vuelto definitivamente loco? O eso fue Hermione Granger, lanzándole una indirecta bien directa.

0o0

Horas después, luego que todo el mundo se fue a dormir, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny intentaba sonsacarle información a Hermione.

-O sea que McLaggen casi te viola en un pasillo y te salvaste por los pelos- dijo Ginny- que emocionante.

-Dirás que asqueroso- comento Hermione, estremeciéndose. La parte de Malfoy y McLaggen pelándose a puñetazos la omitió. Si en algo conocía a los hombres, esa pelea no llegaría a oídos de nadie en ese castillo. Y era mejor así. Se preguntaba que diablos era lo que le pasaba a los chicos en general en ese colegio. Al parecer tenían una sobredosis de testosterona, pero en el fondo estaba agradecida y curiosa. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Malfoy con ella? ¿Por qué la había defendido?

-Sabes Herms- de pronto Ginny asumió una postura mas seria- llámame loca pero por un momento pensé que Malfoy te iba a besar debajo del muerdago.

-No seas tonta, eso es imposible- dijo Hermione, mirando el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, el mismo fuego que sentía en el cuerpo en esos momentos.

Y esa noche, ella hizo lo impensable. Se encerró en el baño, se quito la ropa, se tiro en el piso, todavía todo su cuerpo ardiendo, recordando las manos de él sobre sus brazos y su aliento tibio sobre su cara. Hermione cerro los ojos, separo un poco sus piernas y bajo un dedo hacia su monte de Venus, poco a poco lo introdujo entre sus labios, y se empezó a acariciar, allí, en el punto justo, el lugar que todas sus compañeras de habitación decían que era la puerta de un millón de sensaciones. Se acaricio lánguidamente y con su otra mano, se tomo uno de sus pechos y empezó a jugar con uno de sus pezones. El frió de la cerámica del piso golpeaba sus nalgas y su espalda, de pronto ella quiso mas y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus caricias. Sintió una apremiante necesidad de mover sus caderas y lo hizo, en semicírculos. Draco Malfoy iba y venia en sus pensamientos y porque no decirlo, otros chicos que conocía y le gustaban. Pero al final solo quedo Malfoy y el deseo de que los dedos que se movían frenéticamente dentro de ella fuesen los de él.

Y cuando ya sentía que no podía mas, sucedió…………….aquel nudo que tenia en su bajo vientre, esa sensación de cosquilleo que invadía su pelvis, se disperso por todo su cuerpo, en una marea de placer. Hermione cerró los ojos, dejándose invadir por su primer orgasmo, respiraba agitadamente, tuvo que morder una toalla, para que sus gemidos no fuesen escuchados por el otro lado de la puerta, su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Cuando termino todo, se sentía relajada, y toda húmeda allá abajo, de vez en cuando una contracción en su vientre, la sacaba de su sopor, luego de un rato acabaron. Cuando se levanto y se miro al espejo, noto que su cara estaba roja, y sus pechos también, como si hubiese ido a la playa, Hermione se metió en la ducha, intentando recuperar su color normal. Se coloco un pijama, se tiro sobre su cama y durmió agotada.

En otro lado del castillo, en un baño anonimo de un pasillo cualquiera. Draco Malfoy apoyaba su frente sudorosa en la pared, a duras penas lo sostenia una mano y con la otra se dedicaba a tocarse, alla abajo, de manera furiosa. La urgencia de hacerlo habia sido demasiado. No era la primera vez que se masturbaba y tampoco seria la ultima. Pero era una novedad hacerlo pensando en ella, en las ganas que tenia de tocarla, de tenerla debajo de él, de hundirse en ella, de olerla y saborear todo su cuerpo. Acabar con todas esas imagenes de ella en la cabeza, habia sido brutal. Despues de un rato, en donde seguia temblando y respirando agitandamente, Draco se dio cuenta que tenia que besarla, aunque fuera solo un beso. Porque hacerle todo lo que queria, eso era ser demasiado optimista.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

Les gusto ¿no? Pervertidos, j eje j e


	7. Incertidumbre

Disclamer: personajes propiedad de JK Rowling.

Gracias a los que leen. Este capitulo esta dedicado a las almas atormentadas por amor. Banda sonora del fic, bueno seria adecuado decir que fue inspirado por la canción "Procedimientos para llegar a un acuerdo común" de PANDA, pero este capitulo en especial fue inspirado por "The only one" de Evanescence. DEJEN REVIEWS. Me sentí profundamente impactada, emocionada, de todo escribiendo este capitulo. El más importante hasta ahora, espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 7 Incertidumbre.

"_En el acantilado solo se distinguían dos figuras vestidas de negro. El viento era intenso y sus túnicas parecían querer volar con él. Mascaras plateadas ocultaban sus rostros, pero la verdadera mascara la llevaban en el corazón. Más allá de todo, eran amigos, hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser unos niños y en la madurez se habían acercado. Compartían terribles secretos y un acuerdo tácito de apoyarse mutuamente en silencio. El Mortifago más alto, penetraba con su intensa mirada a su compañero, su rostro se contraía en un rictus de dolor._

_-T__ienes que jurármelo- dijo El Mortifago, con voz ausente._

_-¿Que debo hacer?- contesto su acompañante, sin estar seguro de querer __ escuchar las palabras que vendrían a continuación._

_-__Si llego a morir- El Mortifago hizo una larga pausa- Si ganamos esta guerra y yo desaparezco. Si ella no logra escapar y la capturan……….- el hombre entonces miro hacia el suelo un momento , se coloco ambas manos en las caderas, negó un momento con la cabeza, luego levanto la cara y sus ojos estaban mas fríos que nunca, glaciales pero llenos de lagrimas, el otro mortifago dio un respingo - ………..si la atrapan. Antes de que Voldemort le ponga un dedo encima. MATALA."_

Incomodo, ansioso. Así se sentía Draco Malfoy. Las vacaciones navideñas habían pasado demasiado rápido. Había ido a su casa, Malfoy Manor, pero solo compartió algunas cenas con su madre. De resto, la paso solo, encerrado en su habitación, leyendo, armando planes para luego deshacerlos, buscando más libros. Solo dos cosas ocupaban sus pensamientos, su misión y ella. Ambas cosas parecían condenadas al fracaso. No había adelantado nada en relación a la sala de los menesteres, necesitaba a alguien del ED, que sometido por el _imperius_, le mostrase la entrada. La opción más lógica, Hermione Granger, era la única persona que él no quería involucrada en ese asunto. Sin duda, ella menos que nadie.

Además, si bien necesitaba urgentemente encontrar la forma de hacer aparecer la sala, algo dentro de su corazón o más bien, de su orgullo, le impedía utilizarla para tal fin. Lo que Draco quería de ella era algo más terrenal, quizás menos importante, pero no por eso menos sublime. Él la deseaba. ¿Con que fin? Ni él mismo lo sabia, o si ¡Demonios! Claro que si lo sabia. Ya tenía bastante noches con sueños húmedos, debido a ella, que le reafirmaban ese conocimiento. El problema era que simplemente, no hallaba la forma de acercarse y cuando finalmente se decidía, algo lo detenía. Jamás se había sentido tan inseguro con una chica.. La lógica y la razón le imponían que se alejara de ella y que se concentrara en sus propios asuntos. Eso era. Pero su cuerpo adolescente sin experiencia le pedía otra cosa.

Estaba sentado sobre el Alfeizar de la torre sur del castillo, una de las tantas torres abandonadas de Hogwarts. No era la mas alta, pero ofrecía la ventaja de una buena vista hacia el Lago. Estaba atardeciendo y los rayos anaranjados hacían que el agua congelada del lago resplandeciese como si estuviese hecha de cristal. Le encantaba ese lugar, lo había descubierto hacia varios años. No era un lugar secreto, bastante gente se reunia allí para hablar, descansar un rato y hasta para tomar el sol. Pero esa tarde, la del primer día de clases después de las vacaciones invernales, estaba solo allí. Draco como siempre abrazo sus piernas y dejo caer su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de nieve, había frió pero no excesivo. Después de un rato, pensando, distraído con los colores del crepúsculo, saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno.

-Sabias que eso puede matarte- dijo Hermione que ya tenia varios minutos observándolo. De hecho, todo el día. Sentía que tenían una conversación pendiente. Quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no se atrevía. Malfoy seguía siendo Malfoy. Aunque tuviese unas actitudes muy raras con ella. La extraña tregua que habían hecho al principio del curso, se había convertido en otra cosa. Algo más inquietante. Provocaba que él la espiara por todos lados. Que ella buscara su figura en todas las clases. A ambos soñando en perderse en los labios del otro. Todo muy perturbador, y ella no estaba segura de concretar todas esas cosas que invadían su mente. Pero tenia que saber, averiguar, que diablos le pasaba y por ultimo lo de la libreta, tenia que aclararlo. Malfoy no podía adueñarse de sus cosas y luego devolvérselas como si nada.

-Ah, eres tú- contesto secamente Draco Malfoy, casi obligado se levanto y le dijo- puedes quedarte ya yo me iba.

-Quédate, este es un espacio público- dijo ella en tono casual e indiferente, Draco se volvió a sentar, para terminar de fumar su cigarrillo- Además, te estaba buscando.

– Y supongo que no será para algo agradable- Draco la miro serio y luego desvió su vista, sonriendo de lado. Así que ella lo estaba buscando, realmente extraño. Sintió un aleteo en el estomago.

-No lo es, efectivamente- dijo ella acercándose. Sorprendentemente se sentó a su lado. Hermione pensó que él diría algo al respecto o se apartaría, ella seguía siendo una sangre sucia y él, un Malfoy, pero se sintió aliviada al ver que seguía en el mismo sitio. Era definitivo, las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, ahora lo mas importante era averiguar la razón, así que siguió hablando con tono casual- he tratado de hablar contigo todo el día, pero eres algo escurridizo, igual que las serpientes.

-Soy una serpiente, Granger ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo él, acercando el cigarrillo a su boca, ella se lo quito de las manos y le dio un jalón, el humo salio de los labios de Hermione de una manera provocativa y por un solo instante, Draco solo tuvo ojos para aquellos labios rojos. Parpadeo y se obligo a decir -¿no era que no te gustaban?

-No pongas en mi boca, cosas que yo no he dicho- Ella miraba el lago, sin establecer contacto visual con él. Llevaba un abrigo con capucha, pero sus mejillas estaban pálidas del frió, y tenia las manos con las uñas amoratadas. El calor del cigarrillo era reconfortante y alejaba el frió. Después de un rato compartiendo el cigarrillo, Draco saco dos más, le ofreció uno a Hermione. Ella lo acepto. Ambos los encendieron en el mismo momento, curiosamente los dos tenían un encendedor. "Así que la Granger también fuma", cada cosa que descubría de ella lo desconcertaba mas aun.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto él.

-Primero que todo- dijo ella con voz firme, iba a empezar por lo mas difícil- Es odioso que tomes mis cosas. Se que tú tenias la libreta. Es increíble que la tomaras.

-Mira Granger- entonces Draco la atravesó con la mirada- No tengo la culpa de que dejes tiradas tus cosas por ahí. Si vamos a empezar de nuevo a discutir, me voy. No tengo nada que decir al respecto.

Hermione tomo aire, a pesar de estar entablando por primera vez una conversación civilizada, él lograba exasperarla. Tomo el cigarrillo y aspiro otra bocanada.

-Ya me esperaba algo así- fue lo único que dijo ella.

-Tú siempre crees saber todo acerca de mi ¿No?- le contesto Draco con un tono de voz de todo menos amable. Le molestaba que todo el mundo siempre estuviese predispuesto en relación a él, adivinando con antelación todas sus palabras y el significado de sus acciones- Para tu información, existe algo llamado incertidumbre. Deberías probarla alguna vez.

Draco callo, y dando un resoplido miro al suelo ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, lo único que faltaba era que le dijese "_Sabes Granger, y yo soy la máxima expresión de la incertidumbre, ya que tengo que matar a Albus Dumblendore y no se como coño hacerlo". _Además el hecho que ella le gustase, no significaba que iba a confiar en ella. Eso nunca, jamás, en ella menos que nadie. Ella, era el enemigo. Pero necesitaba desahogarse. La presión y el stress lo iban a volver loco. Y el aroma de ella también.

-Te das cuenta que lo que estas diciendo no tiene ningún sentido- dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

-Realmente lo que no tiene sentido es que tú y yo estemos hablando aquí, como si fuésemos dos viejos conocidos- dijo Draco, percatándose que efectivamente nunca había tenido en su vida una conversación con ella que no estuviese llena de insultos.

Los cambios eran buenos, pero si eran muy buenos, uno irremediablemente no quería volver hacia atrás y entonces cuando todo salía mal, la caída era mas dura. Por eso, Draco Malfoy era de los que se resistían a los cambios. Ya había tenido suficientes decepciones en su corta vida.

-Somos viejos conocidos, tenemos seis años sabiendo de la existencia del otro- comento Hermione.

-O deseando la inexistencia del otro- le contesto Draco.

-Sabes, de todo lo que me has dicho, es lo único en que te voy a dar toda la razón- dijo ella, y sorpresivamente soltó una carcajada.

Draco la miro furibundo, ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero verla sonreír y por algo que él hubiese dicho no sucedía a menudo. Es mas, no sucedía nunca. Así que no dijo nada, y muy a su pesar, se dedico a disfrutar el momento. Hermione se estuvo riendo un buen rato, hasta que le salieron las lagrimas.

-Ahora lloras- dijo él cínico- Se que yo llevo las chicas hasta las lagrimas, pero contigo, sin duda, me he anotado un 10.

Hermione rodó los ojos, allí venia el Malfoy insufrible.

-De nuevo empiezas a desvariar- le contesto ella con igual sarcasmo- No te has planteado la posibilidad de ir a San Mungo para que te revisen el cerebro.

-Y tú deberías ir también, para que te examinen de la vista- Draco no la miraba pero seguía sonriendo. El careo verbal, era algo que extrañaba de ella. Hermione Granger tenia una inteligencia muy afilada, lo reconocía y no había desperdicio cuando discutía con ella. Jamás.

-McLaggen es un idiota, y tú una descarada por andar por ahí vestida de manera indecente- Draco no pudo evitar lanzar el comentario, morderse la lengua no era su mejor virtud.

-No me insultes- dijo ella entre ofendida y sorprendida. Así que él también se había fijado en el vestido, no pudo evitar mirarlo con suspicacia. El vestido le quedaba chico, eso era cierto, lo había comprado un año atrás. Ella había crecido en estatura y había desarrollado nuevas curvas, pero fue solo hasta que llego a la fiesta y Ginny literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta, que ella se percato verdaderamente de lo ajustado que le quedaba, dejando ver todo su escote – Gracias, por defenderme. No sabía que McLaggen era tan baboso.

-No deberías ir por ahí luciendo así- entonces Draco se atrevió a mirarla, por un instante. Utilizo todo su arsenal intimidatorio y la miro de arriba abajo, de una manera muy insinuante - Uno podría imaginarse cualquier cosa.

- Malfoy, me sorprendes, utilizas el cerebro ¿Qué clase de cosas imaginas?- dijo ella, taladrándolo con sus ojos marrones. Era increíble, en algún momento había empezando el coqueteo entre los dos. Y ella, que era una mujer encerrada en una chica, no lo iba a dejar pasar. No después de lo del baño de prefectos, menos después de lo de la noche en los pasillos y por supuesto, sin dejar de lado, el episodio del muerdago.

-No creo que te gustaría saberlo- fue lo único que contesto él. Si le decía todo lo que pensaba, seguramente ella lo lanzaría desde esa torre, ……o quizás no. Así que se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Y tú? ¿También te imaginas cosas?

-Todo el tiempo- Hermione le seguía sosteniendo la mirada. Draco no pudo reprimir un ¡UFF! mental, esa respuesta había sido demasiado………………demasiado………..sugerente. Draco presiono un poco más.

-¿Conmigo?- dijo él por lo bajo. Hermione sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Draco esperaba una bofetada de un momento a otro, por descarado.

-Quizás- le dijo ella casi en un susurro, moviendo sus labios provocativamente. Draco entonces sintió que el aleteo que tenia en el estomago se trasladaba a otro sitio de su anatomía.

Por un momento, ambos quedaron hipnotizados por sus respectivas miradas. Draco salvo la distancia que había entre ellos y situó su cara directamente a la de ella. Hermione se humedeció los labios, inconcientemente. Draco alternaba su mirada entre verle los labios y los ojos. Cuando vio la lengua de ella, recorrer suavemente el contorno de su labio inferior. Fue como si le golpearan la cabeza con un mazo. Entonces se acerco mas a ella, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos casi cerrados, Hermione hizo lo mismo, y cuando sus labios casi se rozaban, algo, salido de su interior, como una especie alarma, hizo que los dos retrocedieran. Draco se levanto rápidamente del piso y ella se quedo sentada desviando la mirada. Él le dio la espalda, respiraba agitadamente, de vez en cuando se volteaba y podía observarla tan desconcertada como él. Transcurrieron algunos minutos, en donde ninguno de los dos atinaba a decirse algo.

Draco fue el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Querías decirme algo mas?-dijo tratando de controlar su voz. De nuevo había sucedido, casi la había besado, pero algo dentro de él lo había detenido, una cosa llamada conciencia.

Hermione se tomo su tiempo, quería analizar cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-No te atrevas, nunca mas, a tocar mis cosas- le dijo ella todavía desviándole la mirada. No se atrevía a verlo directamente en la cara, sentía como el rubor invadía sus mejillas y su cuello. Además que se sentía acalorada, excitada, emocionada, culpable. Y otro millón de cosas a las cuales no podía poner nombre. Casi se habían besado, en plural, los dos. Y eso estaba mal pero muy mal.

-Es justo- Draco salio de allí rápidamente. Si ella siquiera le pasaba por la mente, todo lo que él quería tocar en ese momento, seguramente no viviría para contarlo.

0o0

Hermione no se podía sacar de la cabeza ese momento en la torre. Ella, había perdido la cabeza, por un instante, un sórdido instante, solo quiso besarlo. Hundirse en los labios de él. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande, para evitar a todas sus compañeras de cuarto y meterse al baño, para darse la ducha mas larga de su vida. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué sentía ese hueco en el estomago? ¿Por qué sentía el ansia de que su cuerpo rozara el suyo? Draco Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo lentamente, en el protagonista perenne de todos sus sueños eróticos y al mismo tiempo sus peores pesadillas. Él representaba todo lo que ella había jurado combatir. E inexplicablemente, se sentía atraída, por esa aura de misterio, por el chico callado y taciturno que era ahora, el maldito malcriado al parecer se había esfumado para siempre. Y ese chico, la había tenido entre sus brazos, se había atrevido a tocarla de una forma, que la dejo suspirando por mas. También había estado a punto de besarla en dos ocasiones. Pero no había sucedido y ella se imaginaba el porque, la misma batalla dialectica que ella tenia la tenia que estar enfrentando él.

No era posible de ninguna forma. Ellos dos no podían gustarse. Eso estaba fuera de discusión. Estaba prohibido. Pero las cartas estaban echadas, contra todo pronóstico se gustaban. De eso estaba segura, ella no había pasado por alto todas sus miradas y sus gestos. Además después de todo lo dicho, era mas que evidente. Hermione sentía su cabeza estallando, solo de pensar en todas las consecuencias del asunto. Pero no quería pensar, no ahora, solo era una chica de 16 años que quería experimentar la vida, que quería que el objeto de su deseo la besara, hasta quitarle el ultimo aliento.

-Hermione- le dijo Lavender, cuando la vio saliendo de la habitación, vestida con jeans y camiseta- son las 10 de la noche.

-Me toca ronda- dijo Hermione, era mentira, pero tenía que salir a caminar para despejar su mente. Estaba terriblemente confundida.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos, sin ningún problema había sacado del camino a Susan Bones, así que el turno de la ronda era de él. Aprovecharía para ir de nuevo a la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres, estaba atrasado. Muy atrasado en verdad y esa noche, la marca le ardía como nunca, sin duda le estaban enviando una señal de advertencia. El dolor era insoportable, trastabillo y tuvo que apoyarse en un muro para no caer. Se tomo el brazo de la marca, rodó pegado al muro hasta caer al piso, con los ojos cerrados. Y así lo encontró ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Hermione con voz preocupada, la última persona que se imaginaba encontrar a esa hora en el castillo, era precisamente él. La ronda de ese noche era de Susan Bones, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Malfoy en los pasillos?

-Nada- Draco le contesto hosco- me dio un ataque de migraña nada mas. Iba camino a la enfermería.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo ella inclinándose e intentando tomar su brazo izquierdo. Draco abrió los ojos horrorizado y aparto el brazo donde estaba cubierta por la ropa, la Marca Tenebrosa, su maldición personal.

-¡NO!- grito, Hermione se aparto bruscamente y entonces Draco supo que tenia que actuar rápido o ella se daría cuenta de que era lo que ocultaba, trato de sacar la amabilidad de donde la tenia bien oculta- No te preocupes, así estoy bien.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo ella por lo bajo, sintiendo temor de otro posible rechazo añadio- Dame tu mano.

Draco le ofreció una mano, la derecha, que Hermione tomo entre las suyas. Solo vio esos delicados dedos recorriendo la palma de su mano presionando algunos puntos, de manera suave y precisa. Draco estaba extasiado, por primera vez ella lo estaba tocando. Y de alguna manera, sea lo que fuese que estaba haciendo, el dolor se mitigo. Luego de un rato desapareció por completo.

-Esto se llama Reflexologia- dijo Hermione finjiendo estar concentrada en su trabajo, aparentando tranquilidad, cuando en realidad estaba terriblemente nerviosa, las manos le temblaban solo por el contacto de la piel de él- es un método muggle de curación. Es tratar el dolor con las manos. ¿Estas bien?

-Si- dijo él con voz ahogada- Gracias. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-De acuerdo- contesto Hermione queriendo huir de alli inmediatamente. Estaba toda azorada, él le provocaba demasiados sentimientos encontrados.

De pronto oyeron unos pasos. Ambos se levantaron apresuradamente y se miraron uno al otro. Draco de pronto vio una puerta, cruzo el pasillo y rápidamente la jalo del brazo bruscamente, encerrándose con ella en el armario de las escobas del tercer piso. Era un espacio bien reducido. Ambos jóvenes pegados a la puerta, escucharon los pasos alejándose de ese pasillo.

En la penumbra del armario Draco se acerco a ella, Hermione trataba de ver alguna expresión de su rostro, de manera extraña, ahora ella estaba quieta, expectante. Draco la tomo por la cintura, no sabia que rayos le pasaba con ella, pero sentía una atracción muy intensa. Algo muy profundo en él quería con todas sus fuerzas, esa cercanía. Ese contacto prohibido que anhelaba desesperadamente y lo estaba volviendo loco, pero por otro lado tenia temor de sus propios sentimientos, de dejarse llevar por un torbellino emocional, en donde no se veía claro como terminarían las cosas. Él solo puso su mano en el pecho de ella y Hermione instintivamente cerro los ojos, al sentir su contacto. Estuvieron así largo rato, él deleitándose sintiendo los latidos del corazón de ella y Hermione dejándose llevar, tratando de superar sus nervios.

-¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo ella casi murmurando.

-No lo se- contesto él por lo bajo, no estaba seguro de lo que haría a continuación. En su cabeza desfilaban millones de posibilidades, pero salir corriendo no era una. Esta vez no. Se lo dejaría al destino, que pasase lo que tenia que pasar.

-¿Te parece divertido?- pregunto ella con enfado. No sabía que era lo que le molestaba mas, que él la tuviese retenida allí o que no tomase la iniciativa de una buena vez. Sentía el calor de la mano de Draco sobre su pecho y ella se estaba consumiendo lentamente, en esas llamas furiosas que la atacaban, cuando él la tocaba.

-Esa palabra, Diversión, nunca ha ido bien con nosotros dos- dijo él con voz ronca. Aparto su mano del pecho de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, la atrajo más hacia él. Ella tomo ambas solapas de la camisa de Draco con sus manos, acercándolo a su rostro. Con ese gesto de Hermione, él se termino de decidir

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto ella. Tomada de sorpresa por sus misma reacciones, le seguía sujetando la camisa con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo estaba fuera de su control.

-Algún día me arrepentiré, lo se, pero en este momento- dijo él haciendo una pausa - lo único lógico que existe…………………en mi mente……………..es que voy a morirme……………………..si no te beso - ella no pudo contestar. Draco simplemente se acerco y hundió sus labios en los de ella.

Hermione nunca supo en que momento le empezó a corresponder, ella coloco sus manos en su nuca. Draco la besaba furiosamente, desesperado, saboreando sus labios, perdiéndose en ellos, como si ella fuese su oasis, la única cosa que lo hacia sentir vivo en ese instante. No más misión, no mas marca tenebrosa, solo existía ella y ese beso. Su saliva fundiéndose con la suya, su lengua invadiendo su boca, en la mas viva expresión de pasión y ella aceptándolo sin ninguna reserva.

Tenia mucho tiempo deseándolo y no entendía porque ella lo hacia sentir de esa forma. Y lo mejor de todo, era que le correspondía. Lo besaba con igual o más intensidad que él. Lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca lo había sentido con nadie. De hecho nunca se imagino que pudiese existir algo así. Una sensación que lo embriagaba, que lo elevaba a las nubes, que hacia que infinidad de estrellas hiciesen explosión en su cabeza.

Hermione se perdio en ese beso. De alguna forma su archienemigo, la persona que hizo su vida miserable, le estaba ofreciendo su alma en ese beso y eso era demasiado irresistible para ella. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Se entrego a ese beso como nunca pensó que lo haría con nadie. Ella sentía algo por Draco Malfoy y no era odio precisamente. Era algo muy diferente y de alguna forma atemorizante. Sintió las manos de él recorriendo su espalda y las suyas acariciando suavemente su nuca y sus cabellos. Allí tenia la respuesta, de todas las noches insomnes, analizando los porque. Pero aun así ella estaba profundamente desconcertada con Draco Malfoy . Porque de alguna forma él con ella, ya no asumía ninguna mascara, le había dejado ver su lado bueno y el malo. Y ella estaba fascinada, como nunca lo estuvo con ningún otro chico.

Se separaron y ambos respiraban agitadamente. Ninguno dijo nada, que rayos iban a decirse, era mas que evidente, lo que había sucedido, se habían quitado finalmente las caretas. De ninguna forma volverían a ser los de antes, algo había cambiado entre ellos y para siempre. Y sentían miedo, porque en el fondo de su ser, estaban seguros que no había ningún futuro posible, para ellos dos. Lo iban a pagar caro, ambos lo sabían.

Hermione sintió que la tristeza la invadía y simplemente salio del armario, él le tomo una mano, ella volteo y le dirigió una mirada intensa, muy diferente a todas las anteriores que le había dedicado.

-No me estoy aprovechando de ti- dijo Draco con esa voz tan calmada y sincera, que solo le dedicaba a ella. Eso lo tenía que dejar claro desde un principio, no la estaba usando. Quizás ella lo odiaría de todas formas, después de que cumpliera su misión. Pero nada en la vida, le quitaría ese momento y quería que ella lo recordase a lo mejor con dolor, pero nunca con asco.

-No te entiendo- dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Draco soltándole la mano suavemente, sus dedos rozaron los de ella hasta el ultimo instante, intentando perpetuar el momento. Hermione se alejo, perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Con las lagrimas casi nublándole la vista.

Él cerró la puerta y se sentó. Solo atino a pegar la cabeza contra el muro, cerrar los ojos y tocar sus labios con los dedos. Estos todavía estaban impregnados del sabor y la tibieza de los de ella.

0o0

Favor dejar REVIEWS

Los contestare el próximo capitulo.


	8. Procedimientos para llegar a un acuerdo

Disclamer: personajes de JKR, toda la futura perversión del fic es obra mía.

_Gracias por los RR, no puedo contestar por falta de tiempo, les prometo que la próxima si. ESPERO QUE ESTE LES GUSTE COMO EL ANTERIOR. Bueno si escuchan la letra de la canción, que da titulo a este capitulo, entenderán muchas cosas. JE JE JE JE. Bueno, me voy a explicar. Un día estaba pensando, que quería hacer un Dramione clásico. Draco tan villanos que hay en la mayoría de los fics, sinceramente no me siento capaz de describirlo así, mi concepto de Draco es muy diferente, siempre lo he visto como un niño malcriado, mal encaminado, pero no esencialmente malo o por lo menos tan malo como Voldemort . Claro en la mayoría de los fics que son mis favoritos actualmente, por mencionar algunos Dios de las pesadillas, Tu verdugo, Dulce Traición, El secreto más letal, Crueles Intensiones, Fatales consecuencias, los Draco son demasiado malos y sexys, j eje je. Así que no seria acertado decir que ese Draco no me gusta, simplemente no me dan ganas de planteármelo así. Así que bueno, cuando me llegue a plantear este fic, lo hice exactamente pensando en mi visión de Draco. Quizás Karix7 y Arrayan sean las que comparten, a mi juicio, como escritoras, mi idea de Draco Malfoy._

_Por otro lado el tema de la inexperiencia sexual y todo lo que tenga que ver con "la primera vez" me parece muy interesante. Esas vivencias de adolescente dejan una huella profunda. Y a mi particularmente, me parece muy sexy, eso de las primeras exploraciones del cuerpo del otro, digamos que esa "inocencia" es muy turbadora, después lo recuerdas y dices "Dios mió" y yo hice eso cuando tenia 16 años, OMG. Es que la perversión no tiene edad y los sustos tampoco, j eje j eje. Por eso Draco Malfoy en este fic es tan técnicamente virgen como Hermione, claro ninguno de los dos son "cero kilómetros", han hecho sus cositas por allí y se saben la teoría bastante bien. En cuanto al romance, lo estoy planteando de una manera diferente, a lo mejor al principio todo es muy cerebral. Acercarte a la persona que te gusta en esos términos es sumamente difícil, mas con toda la situación que ellos dos tienen alrededor. Hermione y Draco, son personajes muy complejos. Si de todos los personajes de JKR, me pusieran a escoger a quien le daría un veritaserum, se lo daría sin duda a Draco Malfoy, le preguntaría ¿maltratabas a Hermione, porque ella te gustaba en secreto, cierto? Je j eje je. El Dramione es una de las parejas más populares del FF y la que tiene el canon mas estricto. Yo con Polaris desafié el canon, de alguna forma en este fic también. Pero este es mi Dramione clásico. ADVERTENCIA: de ahora en adelante, en los próximos capítulos, todo ira escrito con pelos y señales, no apto para sensibles, j eje j eje . Insisto en la clasificación M. Aunque no creo que pueda desbancar a Embercita y su famoso tatuaje, el de Hermione en Dulce Traición, que cada vez que me imagino en donde esta, suspiro, j aja ja . _

Capitulo 8 Procedimientos para llegar a un acuerdo común.

Si alguien hubiese apostado alguna vez que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy terminarían besándose en un olvidado armario en medio de una noche invernal, quizás en estos momentos fuese millonario. A lo mejor todavía había gente que pensaba que la tierra era plana, pero de seguro no había nadie en el planeta, que les ofreciese siquiera alguna posibilidad a esos dos. Pero lo imposible, había sucedido y los protagonistas del hecho tardaron mas de una semana en asumir lo que les había pasado.

Semana durante la cual, ambos se dedicaron a evitarse de todas las maneras posibles, Malfoy fingió un resfriado y no acudió a Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que eran las dos materias que ese año Gryffindor y Slytherins compartían. Tampoco aparecía por el gran comedor, comía en su sala común o se iba a las cocinas. Hermione se fue a su casa, convenció a su madre para que enviase un mensaje pidiendo al Director que ella fuese a su casa por unos días. Cuando regreso, no lo hizo de buena gana. Ella evitaba salir las noches que él tenia ronda y viceversa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?- comento Ron, interrumpiendo por un momento su incesante besuqueo con Lavender Brown. Desde que su relación había pasado al siguiente nivel, no podían dejar de besarse en ningún momento y esperaban ansiosos sus encuentros nocturnos en la Casa de los Gritos. Harry de mala gana le había dado el mapa del merodeador.

-No se, me supongo que debe ser algo relacionado con sus clases de Aritmancia- Dijo Harry intentando mirar disimuladamente a Ginny, que en ese momento estaba hablando con Dean Thomas, estaban muy juntos, sentados en un sofá, al parecer se habían contentado de una de sus frecuentes peleas. Harry sintió una onda de frustración recorriendo su cuerpo y decidió apartar a Ginny de sus pensamientos y dirigirlos de nuevo a su amiga, era cierto Hermione estaba desde hacia unos días bastante distraída y callada

-Me entere de lo de McLaggen- dijo Ron, Lavender lanzo un bufido. La desesperaba la obsesión de Ron Weasley de estar pendiente todo el tiempo de lo que hacia o dejaba hacer Hermione Granger, ella era su novia no la insufrible sabelotodo frígida. Así le decían Parvati y ella. Ya que Hermione nunca les había contado si había tenido alguna cosa con un chico, por lo que asumían que era una empollona en asuntos amorosos. Seguramente todos esos rumores acerca de ella y Victor Krum, eran mentiras, de seguro ni siquiera se habían besado. Ron siguió hablando- No puedo esperar a darle su merecido. Como se atreva a tocarle un solo cabello a Herms, te juro que lo mato.

-Por Dios- esta vez Lavender perdió la paciencia y se fue visiblemente molesta de la sala común.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? No entiendo a las mujeres- dijo Ron echándose pesadamente en el sofá, muy fastidiado, su juguete predilecto se había ido furiosa con él. Tendría que utilizar todas sus artimañas, para lograr que ella acudiera a la Casa de los Gritos esa noche.

En realidad, no había llegado a tercera base con ella, el paquetito morado que le había dado Harry estaba todavía herméticamente cerrado, pero la pasaban muy bien juntos. Por lo menos cuando se besaban, porque hablar era otra cosa. En ese aspecto, Hermione le llevaba la delantera a todas, eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba de ella, su gran inteligencia. Pero Ella era la chica intocable, virginal, con la que nunca haría todas las cochinadas que se imaginaba haciendo con Lavender. Herms era demasiado inocente, ella era una chica buena. Y por eso quería moler a golpes a McLaggen, por haber casi abusado de ella.

-Esta celosa- fue lo que respondió Harry, tratando de que por primera vez en su vida Ron Weasley se percatase que había un mundo alrededor de él- Por cierto, nunca me has dicho como están las cosas………….Ya sabes………………….

-Un caballero no habla de eso- Ron enrojeció bastante. De alguna forma le daba vergüenza decirle a Harry que no había llevado el asunto a mayores. Así que decidió mentir o por lo menos ocultar la verdad

-Tú no eres un caballero Ron- aseveró Harry, eso era un hecho, Ron era cualquier cosa, podía ser muy tierno a veces, cosa que enloquecía de alguna manera a algunas chicas, pero un caballero, nunca.

-Quizás no, pero ella no quiere que nadie se entere, por lo menos de mi boca- dijo Ron- y yo se lo prometí- lanzo un suspiro- Sabes Harry, lo único que puedo decirte, es que es…………..genial. Gracias por cubrirme las espaldas estas ultimas noches.

-Si, claro- contesto Harry percatándose de que Ginny estaba saliendo en ese momento por el retrato de la Sra. Gorda con Dean Thomas. Llego a la triste conclusión, de que si quería ponerle un poco de emoción a su vida, debería considerar las opciones que esta le ponía en frente, en vez de estar torturándose con la hermana de su mejor amigo.

0o0

Hermione estaba tendida sobre la cama, tenía el cabello suelto en abanico sobre el colchón, estaba vestida con una dormilona larga, ajustada en el pecho y con tirantes gruesos. Miraba el techo, sus manos yacían quietas sobre su abdomen. Sus ojos no parpadeaban, estaba soñando despierta. Esa noche Draco Malfoy estaba de ronda y ella a pesar de estar huyendo de él todo el día, es mas toda la semana, quería verlo. Pero lo que la sujetaba en la cama, e impedía que fuese a buscarlo, no era mas que el temor de una posible burla o del desprecio. Porque en ese beso había experimentado muchas cosas, lo más importante, se sintió querida y deseada por primera vez en su vida y no quería que nadie la sacase de su dulce sueño. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba evitando hablar con él.

Era viernes en la noche, el día siguiente irían de excursión a Hogsmade, así que se obligo a dormir esta vez, con los ojos cerrados. Pero la despertó, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, miro la cama a su lado y dio un suspiro, Lavender de nuevo iría a pasar la noche fuera. Y claro no lo haría sola, la pasaría con Ron. Ya tenían varias semanas en eso. Y Lavender tenía un aura distinta, de felicidad, una sonrisa permanente en la cara. Caminaba y no pisaba el piso. Hermione se preguntaba realmente era tan genial el sexo. Porque no se imaginaba a Ron y a Lavender enamorados, si casi ni hablaban, era una relación basada totalmente en la atracción física y ambos parecían contentos y felices.

-Creo que esta noche tampoco vendrá a dormir- dijo de manera resignada Parvati Patil, sentándose al borde de su cama. En esa habitación de las chicas de 6to año solo dormían ellas tres.

-¿Tu crees que ya lo hayan hecho?- Hermione se sentó, casi nunca hablaba con Parvati, ni siquiera estaba segura de que se cayesen muy bien. Pero tener una conversación inocente entre chicas, podía superar cualquier barrera de simpatía. Y ella necesitaba, información sobre ese tipo de situaciones y relaciones. Porque la posibilidad de enredarse con su eterno antagonista, Malfoy, asaltaba su cabeza casi de manera permanente. Era algo totalmente desquiciado, pero algo le decía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Reunir información al respecto tampoco estaría de más. Pero……………………………era impensable, Ella y Malfoy, como diablos le explicaría eso a los chicos.

-Pareciese que si ¿No ves que lleva una sonrisa estampada en su cara y Ron también?- comento Parvati, tomando una lima y pasándosela por las uñas despreocupadamente- Pero algo me dice que no han llegado a tercera base, ya sabes, a consumar el asunto. Conozco a mi amiga, hasta que Ron no le ofrezca plena seguridad de que la quiere verdaderamente, ella no se lo dará.

-¿Y si solo fuese por el sexo? ¿Solo por vivir la experiencia?- pregunto Hermione, quería escuchar una opinión de alguien de su edad. Ella no le veía el problema, pero quería asegurarse de no estar completamente loca o ser una cualquiera por pensar de esa manera.

-Si me preguntas a mi, yo no tendría ningún problema, a veces es mejor cuando solo hay atracción y deseo que cuando estas enamorada- dijo Parvatti echándose sobre su almohada- A mi me paso en el verano, con Oliver.

-¿Oliver Wood?- Hermione abrió la boca, y ambas, Parvati y ella empezaron a reírse a carcajadas- ¡No me lo creo!.

-Fue muy bonito, estaba de vacaciones en España y él estaba allí- dijo Parvati con voz soñadora- salimos unos días, nos besamos y luego una cosa llevo a la otra. Y bueno, terminamos haciéndolo una noche a la orilla del mar, sin compromisos y sin presiones. Fue el primero, Oliver estaba muy apenado, le dio un ataque de conciencia, al final se tranquilizo y quedamos como buenos amigos. Me gusta mucho, pero no lo amo, es tan dulce que me empalaga. No me arrepiento para nada, fue una experiencia inolvidable

-¡Estas enamorada!- le grito Hermione, Parvati se echo a reír.

-No para nada, solo estoy deslumbrada- dijo ella- Deberías intentarlo, alguna vez, con alguien que te guste. Es mejor así, te lo digo yo, tomas experiencia para cuando llegue el hombre de tu vida.

-Sabes que es la primera vez que me cuentas algo personal- dijo Hermione.

-Mira, puede ser que Lavender y yo digamos que eres medio tontita con esas cosas- confeso Parvati- pero si hay algo de lo que me he dado cuenta, Hermione Granger es que además de ser muy inteligente, eres una persona en la cual se puede confiar.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione- creo que deberíamos hablar más a menudo.

-Claro- dijo Parvati cerrando los ojos- Ah otra cosa, deberías hablar con Lavender y asegurarle que no te gusta Ron, esta terriblemente celosa de ti.

-Lo haré- dijo Hermione, echándose una manta encima para dormir.

0o0

El pueblo de Hogsmade, era la única comunidad completamente mágica del Reino Unido y el sitio en donde los chicos de Hogwarts acudían a quemar toda su energía. Ese sábado, en particular todos los sitios estaban muy concurridos. Al parecer la mitad del castillo estaba por allí, haciendo compras, caminando entre la nieve que cubría sus calles. Hasta algunos profesores estaban aprovechando ese día para deambular por el pueblo, para suplicio y desespero de la mayoría de los alumnos.

Draco estaba acompañado de Crabble y Goyle, que después de varias amenazas entre las cuales, les tuvo que enseñar la marca oscura, habían aceptado a ser una especies de guardaespaldas. La relación de estos tres chicos, a vista de todos los demás, era bastante extraña. En apariencia Vincent y Gregory tenían el aspecto de dos gorilas sin cerebros. Pero era solo en apariencia. La verdadera esencia de las serpientes, es estar en la sombras, no destacar, ser el poder detrás del trono. Y en eso Crabbe y Goyle eran totalmente Slytherin. Draco Malfoy se había dado cuenta mucho mas tarde, cual era el comportamiento que su casa esperaba de él. La idea siempre había sido estar atento a los hechos, esperar, como hacen las serpientes, el momento indicado para hundirle los colmillos en su victima. Si bien al principio de su relación, Draco los maltrataba verbalmente, pero después de un episodio en el segundo año, donde los defendió a capa y espada en una pelea en la sala común, enfrentándose a Montague y Marcus Flint, tanto Crabbe y Goyle llegaron a una conclusión, Draco Malfoy podría ser un idiota pedante, pero había demostrado ser su amigo. Y después de eso, ambos siguieron tolerando al insufrible Malfoy. Pero ese año, algo había cambiado, el Malfoy bocazas, se había transformado en un Malfoy totalmente distinto, callado y cada día que pasaba, parecía más intranquilo y preocupado. Ser un mortifago, era algo que ellos dos deseaban fervientemente, pero solo fue hasta que vieron el aspecto miserable de Draco, que se pusieron a pensar detenidamente si eso era realmente lo que querían hacer de su vida. Al final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos, quería morir joven.

En las últimas noches Crabbe y Goyle, se habían encargado de vigilar mientras Malfoy, recitaba contraseñas con un nuevo libro de hechizos que había encontrado, tratando en vano de abrir la Sala de los Menesteres. La noche anterior casi los había descubierto de nuevo Filch. ! Maldito Squid! pensó Malfoy, bueno en realidad el pobre hombre no tenia la culpa de haber nacido sin magia, pero era un insoportable de mierda. ! Maldito Filch! Otro que estaba husmeando sin parar y no le dejaba tranquilo era Snape. Claro él quería hacer su trabajo, llevarse todo el crédito y dejarlo como un cobarde. A Snape no le importaba para nada si Narcissa Malfoy moría si Draco no cumplía su misión. Nunca había odiado a Snape, para él era el perfecto Slytherin y un ejemplo a seguir. Pero ese año había asumido una actitud paternalista con él y no lo iba a consentir. Su único padre, aunque le doliese admitirlo, era Lucius Malfoy y eso era suficiente para él.

-¿Quieres tomarte una cerveza de mantequilla, Draco?- pregunto Gregory Goyle mirando ansioso, el local de Cabeza de Puerco- O quizás un trago de Whiskey de fuego.

-No es mala idea- dijo Vincent Crabbe- estoy aburrido de caminar. Y Pansy y Zabinni deben estar jugando a la bestia de dos espaldas en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipie.- Entonces Goyle le dio un pisotón a Crabbe, este, que no conocía la palabra disimulo, le dijo- ¿Qué diablos te pasa a ti ?

Goyle rodó los ojos, y extendió las manos a los lados en un gesto de desesperación. Crabbe no había podido ser mas evidente.

-¿Qué me están ocultando?- pregunto Draco mirando atentamente a sus dos compañeros.

-Mira , Draco, realmente no queríamos decírtelo- dijo Gregory Goyle con su voz gruesa y gutural- sabemos que ustedes rompieron y todo. Pero tengo entendido que el contrato matrimonial se mantiene. Ya sabes lo terca que es Pansy y nos hizo prometer…………………….

-Zabinni se esta mengonenado a nuestra Pansy- dijo Crabbe con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y cara de molestia. Goyle hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieren decir con "nuestra Pansy"?- pregunto Draco imaginándose lo peor. Que Pansy estuviese loca de remate y saliera con los dos al mismo tiempo, bueno en realidad los tres, si incluía a Blaise.

-Pansy es "nuestra" amiga, la única mujer que nos soporta- contesto Crabbe visiblemente molesto - es como nuestra hermanita. Y no nos gusta que este con el idiota de Zabbinni. De ti por lo menos estamos seguros que la aprecias, pero Blaise es harina de otro costal.

-A mi tampoco me gusta- fue lo único que dijo Draco. Tendria que empezar a vigilar a Pansy, recordaba perfectamente todo su discurso acerca del amor y esas otras estupideces. No la creía capaz de enamorarse, de hecho, nadie en ese momento en su casa, contemplaba esa posibilidad. El amor era un sentimiento demasiado noble, para que escoria como ellos, futuros mortifagos, lo sintiesen. Pansy no podía estar comportándose tan idiotamente. A lo mejor era el momento de vivir experiencias nuevas, como perder su virginidad, pero el amor, eso en realidad era muy peligroso. Por amor a su madre, él estaba condenando su vida, así que sabía las terribles consecuencias de ese sentimiento. Y lo que la gente llegaba a sacrificar en su nombre.

-Me imagino que lo que Blaise quiere es un poco de acción- dijo Gregory Goyle muy serio- Pero se equivoco de chica. Pansy no es como esas, como Astoria Greengrass y sus amigas. Y tu Draco, ¿no te estas mengoneando a nadie últimamente?

Draco sintió que tenia piedras en el estomago. Mangonear, no era la palabra, cortejar tampoco, mas bien enredarse, seria mas preciso, pero hasta ahora solo había sido un beso y nada más. Que se había grabado en fuego en su memoria. El mejor beso que había dado y que le habían dado en su vida.

-No, a nadie- mintió Draco- Tengo la cabeza en otro lado, ya saben, asuntos...

-Aun así, si algún día quieres divertirte, hazlo saber- dijo Crabbe- Goyle y yo pasamos un buen verano, recibiendo algunas clases de educación sexual a cargo de las Rosier.

Draco se estremeció de solo pensar en las Rosier, que de paso eran también sus primas lejanas. Dos chicas guapas, agradables pero sumamente perversas. Ambas tenían 20 años. Eran gemelas. !Por Merlin! eso si seria una experiencia fuera de serie. Pero esas dos tenían que tener algo en la cabeza mal conectado. Crabbe y Goyle no eran ningunos "adonis". Draco analizo todo otra vez, no podía ser tan injusto con sus dos amigos. No eran unos chicos de portada de revista, era cierto pero a lo mejor tenían otras cosas, que hacían que dos mujeres de 20 años se fijasen en ellos. En algún momento les preguntaría los detalles, de pronto hasta tendrían buenas ideas.

-Entonces entramos al bar- dijo Crabbe.

Malfoy vio a Hermione Granger entrando a Honeyduckes. Tenia que hablar con ella, lo tenía que hacer, no podían seguir jugando al gato y al ratón más tiempo. Tenían que dejar las cosas claras, si lo dejarían así, si se odiarían de nuevo o………………..esa posibilidad tenia a Draco con sus sentimientos al filo de la navaja, si empezarían a salir……….juntos.

-Tienes un lapicero y papel- pregunto Draco. Goyle se saco las dos cosas de su bolsillo.

-Entren al bar, yo tengo que ir a Honeyduckes a hacer un encargo- dijo Draco mirando atentamente hacia la tienda. - Nos vemos luego. Hay que planear como sacar del camino a Zabinni.

Espero a que Hermione entrase a la tienda y él lo hizo, disimuladamente mientras ella estaba concentrada en unas varitas de regaliz. Draco hablo con el dependiente, le entrego la nota con algo de dinero, el dependiente a su vez le dio una pequeña bolsita de papel. Y Draco desapareció por la puerta del fondo. Hermione se dio cuenta de su presencia y se dedico a ignorarlo al igual que él había hecho con ella.

Hermione tomo algunos dulces y cuando se dispuso a pagar, el vendedor le dio la nota.

-Dejaron esto para Ud. – le entrego la nota a Hermione, ella la abrió disimuladamente.

**"Granger, nos estamos portando como un par de idiotas.. Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo. Te estoy esperando en el sótano de Honeydukes, ahora"**

Hermione no pudo dejar de suprimir un bufido. Así que Malfoy se dignaba en hacer acto de aparición. Estuvo tentada de dejarlo esperando. Pero esas palabras escritas encerraban mucha verdad. TENIAN QUE HABLAR .Guardo la nota en su bolsillo, y se dirigió también a la puerta trasera de la tienda. Bajo tranquilamente las escaleras, llevaba un abrigo azul marino, que destacaba el color castaño de sus cabellos, que llevaba sueltos cayendo en cascadas sobre su espalda. Debajo allí en el sótano, apoyando su espalda contra un estante lleno de cajas de todo tipo de dulces y golosinas, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y en actitud reflexiva estaba Draco Malfoy, que se estaba preguntando en ese momento que demonios iba a decirle_."Granger ¿quieres ser mi novia?"_ era lo único que sabia que no iba a hacer.

-Aquí estoy- dijo ella un poco hosca- ¿que quieres decirme?

Entonces Draco hizo gala de una locuacidad muy extraña en él.

-Se que todo esto es muy loco- empezó él – y si te falte el respeto de alguna forma perdóname- _"Increíble", pensó Hermione, le estaba pidiendo disculpas_- es decir, perdona lo de la otra noche- _otra vez disculpas, su cerebro iba a colapsar, DRACO MALFOY no hacia esas cosas_

- ¡DIABLOS! Olvida todo lo que te he dicho, soy un hipócrita, porque realmente no estoy nada arrepentido de haberte besado- Draco la miro fijamente a los ojos. Solo ella podía lograr que él dejase su personalidad habitual y se mostrase como lo que era, un chico en el camino de convertirse en un hombre, quizás en el camino equivocado pero un hombre al final y al cabo. Y el rasgo más resaltante de ese hombre y el que probablemente le acarrearía muchos enemigos a lo largo de su vida, era su pasmosa sinceridad. Una nueva cualidad que había brotado de él de la nada. Y que le hacia aun mas difícil, continuar con su misión tal cual la tenia planteada. Era definitivo el viejo Draco Malfoy había muerto. Solo que el nuevo, era algo totalmente inesperado.

-No quiero ofrecerte ningún perdón- fue lo único que salio de la boca de ella. Hermione avanzo unos pasos y se quedo de frente a él separada por unos metros- Tienes idea de la situación tan extraña en la que estamos. Tú y yo nos odiamos.

-POR FAVOR GRANGER. Es evidente que ahora no nos odiamos- contesto Draco exasperado – la gente que se odia no se esta besando por ahí. Y menos de la manera que lo hacemos tu y yo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo ella insiciva- A ver Malfoy ¿Cual es tu brillante teoría al respecto?

Ninguno iba a admitirlo abiertamente, sus respectivos orgullos estaban en juego, e irse por la tangente, era algo que en lo que ambos eran maestros. Es decir, el que calla otorga y BIENVENIDOS al paraíso de las media verdades, en donde Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son los anfitriones.

-Atracción- fue la respuesta de Malfoy, quien estaba en ese momento buscando cualquier cosa en su cerebro, que no fuese "me gustas demasiado" o otra cosa con tinte romántico, él no estaba para esas cosas, su mente era todo un remolino, entre ella y la mision iba a perder su cordura- Una especie de atracción fatal. Somos opuestos así que en algún momento tarde o temprano tenía que suceder o nos matábamos o nos besábamos. Ya sabes todo ese cuento de lo prohibido…………..etc.

-Tiene sentido- dijo ella sin moverse de su lugar- Bueno, supongo que lo olvidáremos y continuaremos tal cual como si nada nunca hubiese sucedido.

-Me parece bien, Granger- Draco desvió la mirada, si eso era lo mejor. Ella tenia toda la razón, era lo mas lógico. Pero no, él estaba allí, molesto, furioso, en el fondo no quería olvidarse de nada. Además, Hermione Granger le estaba dando calabazas disimuladamente, eso era el colmo, si estaba haciendo todo lo posible por comportarse bien con ella. A Draco Malfoy no lo despreciaban tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, el contraste de ese abrigo azul con su piel, la hacia lucir muy atractiva…………….

Pasaban los minutos y los dos seguían callados allí, sin mirarse, esperando que sucediese algo y a la vez que no pasase nada.

-¡Diablos!- gruño Draco y sin poder aguantarse mas, se abalanzo contra ella, le tomo la cara con ambas manos y de nuevo la beso. Esta vez sin pedir permiso, sin ningún tipo de consideración o amabilidad. Estaba demasiado desesperado por probar esos dulces labios de nuevo.

Hermione se sorprendió tanto, que por un momento, dejo sus manos en el aire, estáticas, sin saber que hacer ni donde colocarlas, aunque su lengua exploraba, sinuosa todos los recovecos de la boca de él. Así que nuevamente, su mente se desconecto de su cuerpo y este tomo el control. Luego de un rato, ambos estaban abrazados, tocándose sin ningún tipo de disimulo por encima de su ropa. Él la había apoyado contra un muro, sus manos exploraban inquietas el cuerpo de ella, la sintió dar un respingo cuando le apretó una nalga, pero Hermione no hizo ademán de detenerlo. Draco dejo de besar sus labios y sin estar muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a darle mordiscos en la oreja y en el cuello, con una mano entonces rodeo completamente uno de sus pechos y se lo apretó. Hermione inmediatamente se puso rígida, había bastante ropa entre la mano de Draco y su seno, pero igual ella lo sentía demasiado cerca. Inmediatamente dejo de besarlo, él iba a protestar cuando se percato de donde tenia la mano y lo que había hecho con ella.

Ella estaba totalmente enrojecida, le volteo la cara, por un lado quería que él retirase la mano de allí y por el otro quería que siguiera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Draco interpreto el silencio como un permiso para seguir adelante y entonces, arrastro su mano desde su pecho hasta los botones y empezó a desabotonar el abrigo, uno por uno mientras le daba besos cortos y lánguidos a ella en los labios. Cuando tuvo abierto el abrigo completamente, se lo saco por los hombros y ella quedo con una camisa que él saco con brusquedad de sus pantalones. Hermione siguió sin decir absolutamente nada, pero esta vez fue ella la que le empezó a besar el cuello a Draco, más bien empezó a succionárselo, y a jugar con su lengua trazando formas sobre la piel de él. Draco cerró los ojos y metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de ella. La sentía, esa piel calida y suave de su espalda, con las yemas de los dedos siguió todo el trayecto de la columna vertebral de ella, Hermione se erizo toda y arqueo la espalda. NO logro contener un gemido y eso hizo que Draco empezara a perder su control.

No quería pegarse mucho a ella, ya que tenia una erección bastante evidente, pero no pudo aguantar y Hermione sintió como él pegaba sus caderas a las suyas, mas bien las balanceaba contra las suyas, así como toda la virilidad de él contra su vientre. Ella empezó a respirar agitada, era demasiado incitante, demasiado irresistible. Él estaba excitado, y por estar así, de esa forma con ella. Draco dejo que sus dedos se colocaran por debajo del sujetador y entonces Hermione dejo de besarlo, de nuevo se tenso toda.

Nunca antes nadie había llegado hasta allí. Hermione miraba a Draco con los ojos exorbitados, nerviosa como nunca había estado en la vida, sabía lo que él quería hacer. Ella desesperaba porque lo hiciese, pero al mismo tiempo tenia una lucha interna entre dejarlo o no, aun no llegaban a un acuerdo sobre su situación. Él esta vez interpreto mejor la situación, y bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella. Hasta Draco Malfoy sabía cuando había que retroceder. De nuevo acometió un ataque a los labios de ella, esta vez de manera mas suave, chupándole el labio inferior, mordiéndoselo, ella tenia sus manos en su pecho. Luego de un rato, después de estar besándose, tocándose y mordiéndose. Ambos pararon y se miraron a los ojos.

-Creo que esto fue nuestra primera cita- dijo Draco, deleitándose, viéndola con los labios y el cuello enrojecido por sus intensos besos, sin duda le saldría un morado en el cuello allí donde él le había dado un pequeño mordisco. El cabello le caía rebelde sobre su cara y sus ojos café brillaban de excitación. Estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa. Él también lucia un poco desarreglado, con todo el cabello revuelto. Se saco la camisa para ocultar otro sitio de su cuerpo, que estaba también muy revuelto.

-Esto es una locura, no esta bien- dijo ella, asumiendo la realidad de su situación- Tus padres te mataran y mis amigos no lo aceptaran nunca.

-Mi padre esta en Azkaban, mi madre no tiene porque enterarse- dijo Draco intentando besarla de nuevo, cosa que Hermione no evito, eran demasiado las ganas que tenían de tocarse. Draco pensó "tampoco el resto de los mortifagos tienen porque enterarse"- Supongo que tu no le contaras nada a Weasley y a Potter. Podemos ser discretos. A fin de cuentas, esto nos esta pasando a ti y a mi, nadie tiene porque meterse en el medio.

-No puedo vivir con tantas mentiras- dijo Hermione. Estar oculta así con alguien, no le parecía bien, era como si ella estuviese haciendo algo malo.

-Entonces te diré una verdad- le contesto Draco-Se que quieres, yo también, a pesar de todo, esto nos esta sucediendo. No se porque, pero no me lo voy a seguir preguntando.

-¿No te importa que sea una sangre sucia?- le pregunto ella, aunque después de todo lo dicho se imaginaba la respuesta, y todavía no podía creérselo. Entonces la conversación con Parvati empezó a dar vueltas en su mente.

-Hace rato que no me importa si eres sangre sucia o no- dijo él, ella lo miro escéptica- ¿Es tan difícil de creer?, !Rayos, si te estoy besando! Creo que te deje claro que no me estoy aprovechando de ti- Draco se estaba liberando, estaba harto de tener responsabilidades en sus hombros que no le correspondía, así que mandaría todo al diablo. Por un rato al menos. Tenia que saciar esa emoción que tenía con Hermione Granger. Saldría con ella, la besaría, quien sabe a que mas llegarían, probablemente terminarían mal, después de todo ellos dos eran de caracteres incompatibles y eran enemigos, pero nada les quitaría el momento vivido. Que pasase lo que tenia que pasar.

- Te creo- dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa. Le costaba mucho confiar en él, pero de alguna manera una vocecita interior le exigía que se dejase llevar. Además, si bien no era experta en la materia, esa manera que tenia él de tocarla no podía ser fingida.

A Draco le sorprendo esa aseveración. ¿Que había hecho él para ganarse tal confianza? Todo iba de mal en peor, le decía su cabeza y extrañamente su corazón estaba eufórico. Pero si algo iba a empezar, tenia que ser lo mas sincero que pudiese con ella. Se estaban metiendo en camisa de once varas y lo sabia. Confiaba en que una vez terminada la atracción física, cada uno siguiera por su camino. Pero mientras tanto...haría lo que tenia que hacer. Y eso era cualquier cosa.

-Mira Granger, yo no soy un experto en relaciones amorosas- se confeso Draco- y no soy de los que regala flores o de los que se acuerda de las fechas especiales o el día de San Valentin. No me preguntes que quiero de una relación porque no lo se. Solo te ofrezco mi compañía y mi discreción. Yo no te pediré más nada y espero que hagas lo mismo por mí. Es muy poco lo que yo puedo darte, en todos los aspectos, pero espero que sea lo que sea, recibas ese poco como algo grande.

-No voy a aceptar ser plato de segunda mesa- contesto Hermione, eso era un punto muy importante para ella, podía aceptar estar a escondidas, a duras penas, pero lo otro, ni muerta, era demasiado orgullosa- No quiero que seas mi novio, es mejor que borremos esa palabra de nuestro vocabulario. Es evidente que no es tu estilo y tampoco es el mió. Además, desde un principio estaría condenado al fracaso. Tú eres lo que eres y yo estoy en contra de lo que representan las familias como la tuya. Llegara el momento en que simplemente nos digamos adiós y a lo mejor ni siquiera queramos recordarlo. Pero quiero vivir el presente. De alguna forma, tu presencia taladra mi mente. Y si estando contigo, logro expulsarte de mi cabeza, bienvenido sea lo que sea. Pero no aceptare ser ni la segunda ni la tercera. Si quieres estar conmigo, como sea, es conmigo y con nadie más.

-No eres la segunda opción. Eres la primera y la única que se me antoja- dijo él ofreciéndole su mirada de determinación mas avasallante, ya estaba hecho, eso era lo mas cercano a una declaración que podía decir y era lo único que le iba dar- Se que sonara raro, pero quiero que quedemos los dos claros. ¿Tú quieres tener algo conmigo? Sin promesas, sin esperanza de nada, sin pensar en el futuro y con la posibilidad de que algún día nos odiemos mas de lo que lo solíamos hacer. ¿Realmente eso es lo que quieres? Porque eso es exactamente lo que te estoy ofreciendo. Se que es una locura, pero es la única salida que tenemos. La otra opción es fingir que nunca sucedió.

-Ni tu puedes ser tan hipócrita Malfoy- dijo ella molesta con semejante idiotez. La primera vez podía ser hasta casualidad, pero dos besos (y vaya que besos ) eran un hecho irrebatible, ellos dos se gustaban demasiado y lo mas seguro era que siguiesen besándose, dijeran lo que dijeran, o se lo negasen hasta el cansancio, así que lo mejor era definirse desde el principio, llegar a un acuerdo común. - Claro que sucedió, porque tú quisiste, porque yo me volví loca y lo permití. Es obvia la respuesta que voy a darte. Sino no estuviese aquí escuchándote.

-Entonces ¿te quedas conmigo?- dijo Draco, un poco sorprendido, le estaba ofreciendo todas las posibilidades de escape posibles, pero al parecer ella tenia tantas ganas de enredarse y llevarlo todo hasta las ultimas consecuencias como él- te advierto que yo no quiero, igual que tu un noviazgo o como sea que se llame pero tampoco voy a aceptar ser el segundo, el tercer, el cuarto o el quinto plato.

- ¿En calidad de ...? ¿De que forma vamos a estar juntos,?- pregunto ella, Hermione era ante todo una chica, y a las chicas les encanta la sensación de seguridad que genera, colocarle un nombre o una definición, a las cosas. Aunque sea algo tan disparatado e ilógico como lo que ambos se estaban planteando.

-Ponle tú el nombre- dijo él, bastante serio- al final siempre será lo mismo. Y te advierto que esto no es un juego de niños. Granger, tenlo bien presente. Yo soy un hombre, y lo que quiero de ti dista de ser infantil.

-Se perfectamente en lo que me estoy metiendo. Malfoy. Somos _**amigos con derechos**_- dijo ella, por supuesto que lo sabia. Era exactamente lo que quería ella. Era una experiencia nueva, desear a alguien con tanta intensidad. A lo mejor se había vuelto completamente loca. Pero tenia que hacerlo, era eso o preguntarse el resto de su vida. ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si…………….? No podía dejar tantas emociones en Stand by. Y si Malfoy era un hombre, ella era una mujer, ardiente para más colmo, tan fogosa o más que él, no en vano ambos se devoraban uno al otro cuando se besaban. Demasiado violento lo que sentían para dejarlo de lado o que pasase desapercibido.

El juego había comenzado, pero de alguna manera ella sabia que no iba a haber ningún ganador. Pero hay momentos en la vida, que son como el Black Jack , en donde es todo o nada. Y ella quería desesperadamente apostar por él. Pero tenía temor de vivir lo que nunca había vivido, y al mismo tiempo, la mataba la expectativa de explorar su propia condición femenina y que él fuera participe activo de eso.

-¿Con derecho a que?- pregunto Draco, aguantando la respiración. Eso era vital. No se andaría por las ramas, él sabia exactamente lo que quería de ella. Lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. Y lo iba a conseguir tarde o temprano. Ya se lo había advertido, no iban a jugar a los noviecitos agarrados de las manos.

No habrían tonos grises, era blanco o negro, no podía ser de otra manera, ellos estaban en bandos enfrentados. Si estaban rompiendo sus propias reglas planteándose iniciar una especie de relación, no existía la oportunidad de dudar, si alguno de los dos lo hacia, todo se iría por la cañeria. Así que la respuesta de ella era muy importante, le diría exactamente el terreno que estaba pisando y si podía continuar adelante. No le estaba pidiendo permiso, simplemente era que deseaba que ella sintiese las mismas ganas de hacerlo que él, concretar eso que lo atormentaba día y noche. De todas formas si ella no estaba muy segura, lo mejor era dejarlo hasta allí. Él estaba arriesgando su pellejo, por ella y también la estaba poniendo en un grave peligro, aunque ella no lo supiese, solo por lujuria. Así que tendría que valer la pena.

-A todo- le dijo ella irreflexivamente, molesta y furiosa consigo misma, por ser ser tan débil y dejarse llevar por sus deseos carnales. Lo iba a apostar todo.

Entonces Draco sintió que algo se le removía por dentro. Ella tenía esa cualidad de sacarlo de lugar con sus palabras, alterarlo de una manera tan exquisita, excitarlo con solo escucharla diciendo esas cosas. "TODO" resonaba en su cabeza, se le secaba la garganta solo de imaginar lo que la palabra "todo" significaba en ese contexto. La acerco a su cuerpo y nuevamente se interno en los labios de ella, que esperaban ansiosos la invasión a la que eran sometidos.

-Quiero que me des algo de tiempo, solo te pido eso- dijo ella suavemente, mientras le besaba el cuello lujuriosamente, Hermione había descubierto que no era tímida, solo un poco inexperta, pero con ganas de aprender.- ya sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo. Es la primera vez que me pasa algo así

-No creo que realmente tu quieras esperar, me parece justamente lo contrario- le dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa totalmente desvergonzada, disfrutando cada beso. Podía seguir así eternamente, apretándola contra él y de nuevo acariciando lentamente la piel de la espalda de ella. Pero ir con calma, tampoco era una mala idea, aunque se estaba muriendo de las ganas, Draco Malfoy no quería quedar como un desesperado delante de una chica, le daría su tiempo, mientras se dedicaba a disfrutar de ella . Era un hecho, estaba mandando todo al diablo, su creencias, su crianza, todo absolutamente todo, pero no le importaba -Pero si quieres ir lento, iremos lento.

Después de una hora, en donde se besaron hasta el cansancio, hambrientos uno del otro, con Malfoy diciéndole al oído palabras llenas de dobles sentidos, ella contestandole de manera sarcástica todos sus comentarios, y castigándolo con sus besos, cada quien tomo su camino. Hermione reviso el bolsillo de su abrigo, había sentido algo extraño en el. Cuando metió la mano, sintió algo redondo, lo saco y vio un pequeño bombón de chocolate. No le quedo más remedio que sonreír. Draco Malfoy era un imbecil, demasiado directo para su gusto, insufrible a más no poder, terco, con una lengua viperina, muy a su pesar endemoniadamente sexy, además de besarla de una manera que………..a veces le decía unos cosas sin sentido pero que la alteraban profundamente y la dejaban imaginándose las cosas mas soeces, era un idiota desconsiderado, pero tenia que reconocer que de vez en cuando, tenía estupendos detalles.


	9. Deslumbramiento atroz

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Bueno, parece que las cosas, se van poniendo intensas. No es mi intension, decepcionarlos, pero esto es un mini capitulo, salido de bueno un momento de inspiracion. Espero volver a actualizar esta semana, no aseguro nada. Es decir vamos a ver como me van las ideas. je je je je ej. Saben que me divierto mucho escribiendo este fic. En cuanto a los adelantos, no estan en orden cronologico, cuando termine el fic los entenderan. Pero por los momentos, sirven para echarle mas leña al fuego, je je je je. Porque fuego habra bastante, advertidos, je je je je.

Bueno aprovecho para aclarar que se que la escena del capitulo 6, tuvo reacciones un poco inesperadas. Al principio dude,escribir de los dos masturbandose, es algo asi como...bueno bastante fuerte. Sin embargo, considero que trate de reflejarlo de manera discreta. No mentira, esa no es la palabra, porque no fue nada discreto. La palabra es realismo sin llegar a ser soez. Mis amigas ppc me dicen que soy una limonera ( por los lemmon). Bueno de verdad que yo soy una niña en pañales en comparación con otras escritoras y escritores. Mi nivel de perversion tiene un limite, por lo menos en la palabra escrita, es decir soy incapaz de escribir ciertas cosas ( por ejemplo sexo...ya saben por la puerta trasera, je je je) no porque no me guste, simplemente no puedo escribir de cosas que no he hecho, quizas por eso, a pesar de que quiero hacerlo, no he escrito slash (que me gusta bastante por cierto). Un dia de estos, me pongo a ver una pelicula porno gay, para ver si tomo ideas.

Y siguiendo con el sexo y los fics. Bueno todo depende como plantees la historia. Hay fics muy buenos que solamente se enfocan en eso o son bien directos en las descripciones ( ejemplo: Caramelos de Lujuria y Cojanse a Hermione o Get Hermione Laid, tambien Crack, Caballos de mar, Sin daños a terceros, La Guerra de Hermione, Las ansias de un vampiro, Casate conmigo otra vez, Los frustrados intentos de un buen brujo ), hay otros muy sugerentes con mucha tension sexual de la buena (Lija y Terciopelo, Tu verdugo de Mad Aristocrat , Dulce traicion de Embercita , Dormiens, Dios de las pesadillas, crueles intensiones de Emma Zunz, Un año entre serpientes) y por supuesto aquellos en donde el sexo se describe con pelos y señales sin llegar a ser pornografico( los mios que son : Magia veneno, Polaris I y II, y AMar es combatir , los de Monik: Cambiando el pasado, La revolucion de las bestias, el one Shot Delirio y Muerte de Embercita , El angel y el demonio, Ultimos recuerdos y Resplandor en el hielo de mi alto pana Un cuervo, siempre digo que los hombres escriben divino , no es Dramione, pero las escenas de Pansy y Hermione son muy hots, ). Hay otros muy buenos en donde el sexo es bastante escaso, pero son fics excelentes. Si me ponen a escojer quien escribe los mejores lemmons que he leido, ahorita solo me viene un nombre, la ganadora sin duda es MONIK, porque es muy directa e intensa. Vives esos momentos con ella. Sin duda mi fuente de inspiracion desde que inicie el tortuoso pero divertido mundo de los fics.

Hay escritoras de lemmons, escritoras que utilizan los lemmons, y algunas que no hacen lemmons, pero si historias muy buenas. Creo que escribir un lemmon es un arte, no todo el mundo puede hacerlo. A veces no es tanta la experiencia que tengas. He leido cosas bastante fuertes escritas por gente a la que le llevo hasta 10 años. Yo creo mas bien, que es dejar la timidez atras y dejarte llevar escribiendo lo que pasa por tu cabeza. No me siento ni mejor escritora ni buena escritora por escribir lemmons. Una vez alguien me dijo que solo leia mis fics por las escenas de sexo y yo realmente me entristeci, ya que me parecia, que en ese fic, habian otros elementos, en los que realmente me esforce, incluso mas que con el sexo. Cuando decidi escribir este fic, me plantee escribir en serio acerca del sexo, no tanto del acto en si. Mas bien de toda la parte emocional, que lo rodea. Sobre todo cuando se es adolescente y vives las cosas tan intensamente, que todo asume una dimension desproporcionada. Y eso si cuando te enamoras, te enamoras hasta morir. y eso es lo que quiero reflejar aqui. Perdon por tanta charla, je je je. Ultimamente me estoy volviendo muy reflexiva.

Gracias y respuestas de rr de los ultimos capitulos a:

**Mauricio:** me encanta que te guste esa cancion. Muy apropiado no crees. Cada vez que me dices que soy unica me sonrojo.

**Erini:** todas queremos ser amigas con derechos de Draco. Y con ese Draco...mas todavia. Es cierto, Draco esta viviendo una situacion muy dificil.

**Iye.hermione**: bueno lo del chocolate es un chiste entre mis amigas y yo despues de leer un fic slash de Sirius y Remus que se llama Crack Meauders. El asunto es que cada vez que hablaban de chocolate terminaban en la cama. Asi que la palabra chocolate para mi desde ahora es sinonimo de sexo. En cuanto al amor, bueno, en realidad estos dos a estas alturas del fic. en realidad se gustan, mucho, pero amor...no hay. En los adelantos que son muchos años despues, puedes ver que la relacion es diferente, alli realmente ellos estan muy enamorados, y de alguna forma son pareja.

**Abril**: no te mueras, que todavia falta. Gracias por el rr.

**Zorion:** que bueno que me escribes. Si Hermione va por todas y Draco tambien, je je je je.

**Dulce invierno: **siempre un placer tenerte por aqui. Es cierto, es muy emocionante lo que les pasa a ambos, que estan recien descubriendo el alcanze y significado de la lujuria. Este Draco es un poco diferente, pero no tanto. Yo creo que el Draco de Polaris si es mas diferente, es un hombre en toda la extension de la palabra, el hombre ideal, el dios del sexo. El de este fic, simplemente es un chico asustado, muy inteligente, osado, a la vez de vez en cuando le dan ataques de inseguridad, Draco es un adolescente normal y asi lo quiero reflejar.

**Fiona garay:** tienes razon la primera cita estuvo intensa, je je je ej. Pero estos dos medio saben lo que estan haciendo, pero la mayor parte es puro instinto y hormonas adolescentes.

**Theresitha Potter:** gracias por todo, me encantan tus comentarios. Que te puedo decir, la intension es que se muerdan las uñas esperando, tu sabes...aquello.

**Alemar107:** verdad que es genial escuchar el cap. 7 con la cancion , je je je ej. Yo lo escribi escuchandola, je je je . Bueno tu sabes que aunque escribio Dramiones, en realidad me encanta Ron con Hermione. Por algo Ron es mi personaje favorito de la saga, junto con snape. Pero a la hora de escribir, no se, pero no se si te habras dado cuenta. Que escribo mucho de Draco, de lo que siente. En mis fics, el protagonista siempre es Draco. El y yo nos entendemos bien de manera literaria. Gracias y sigue dejando rr.

**Mad Aristocrat:** Gracias por leerme. Espero tus rr. Que bueno que te deje suspirando. Para que te diviertas entre demanda y demanda. je je je je.

**LunitaCk:** uno de los Dracos mas humanos. Es cierto, trato de reflejarlo como un chico adolescente mas. Con ganas de crecer, je je ej y de vivir sus experiencias. Bueno no es tan frio como otros Draco, pero tiene su temperamento, es muy cinico. Pero lo mejor de este Draco, es que con Hermione, es muy transparente, claro excepto lo de su mision, pero en cuanto las cosas que quiere es muy tajante con ella. es decir le ofrece opciones. Creo que es mejor asi, cuando los dos toman la iniciativa, recalco no puedo escribir sobre las hermione sufridas y los Draco sadicos. Mis personajes femeninos son fuertes de caracter y los masculinos en lineas generales tambien.

**Karyn1**: si el beso fue muy realista. Es un beso que fue el ideal en esa cirscuntancia en especial. A mi no me parece extraño ver a Draco , en esa posicion, anhelante, no dejandola ir. A él le gusta mucho Hermione, quizas mas de lo que él cree. Claro enamorado?, creo que esa no es la palabra. Quizas un poco aturdido por todos los sentimientos que ella le genera.

**Tildita**: je je je. Si ellos van a pasar mucha angustia, te lo juro.

Capitulo 9 Deslumbramiento atroz.

"…_..Cuatro años después…….._

_-Te quiero- le dijo él con voz agitada, estaba furioso por haber sido tan estupido e imprudente. Ambos lo habian sido, nunca pensaron que algo asi fuese a suceder y era gracioso, porque era lo mas logico entre dos personas que se amaban como ellos. Tenia miedo, temor por ella que en esos momentos mantenía los ojos cerrados "!Maldita sea! si te dañan, nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar"- te deseo como nunca desee algo. Matare a quien te ponga una mano encima, lo juro, lo prometo. _

_De nuevo la beso, ella estaba demasiado dolida para decir algo. Sin embargo, tomo valor de donde no lo tenía. _

_-Tienes que demostrarmelo- dijo ella, necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Lo que había pasado era demasiado importante. Sabía que lo había impactado, pero nunca se imagino esa reacción de su parte, jamás en la vida._

_-Lo haré- dijo él. Estaba desesperado, ella no podía dejarlo, no podía hacerle eso y menos después de lo que le había confesado- me casare contigo y que se vaya todo al diablo." _

Deslumbrada. Esa era la palabra. La que mejor describía su estado emocional. De alguna forma, ella, inesperadamente, estaba feliz. Y la razón, en ese momento, esperaba enfuruñado, frente a la torre de los prefectos, que estaba en remodelación, por lo que decidieron que sus encuentros furtivos fuesen allí. Draco tenía media hora esperándola, parado como un idiota en la puerta. Era su turno de ronda, y estaba sacrificando minutos valiosos, por esperarla a ella. Claro eso no era ningún sacrificio, si lo sabría él. Pero si había algo que sacaba de sus casillas a Draco era la impuntualidad.

Así que ella lo encontró muy molesto, con los labios formando una delgada línea en su rostro. Ella rodó los ojos, exasperada. Toda su alegría se disipo. ¿Porque demonios él era tan difícil? Tenían ya dos semanas, saliendo, si la definición de "salir" era encontrarse a solas durante sus respectivas rondas, más era completamente imposible, si querían mantenerlo oculto. En cualquier lugar solitario del castillo, se abrazaban, se besaban, se tocaban, hablaban un poco, fumaban un cigarrillo, se volvía a besar, abrazar y a tocar. Pudiese parecer rutinario, pero ellos disfrutaban esos escasos momentos a solas.

Draco se había dado cuenta de que ella tenia un excelente humor, se había reído bastante con sus comentarios mordaces acerca de medio Hogwarts, además le encantaba el brillo de sus ojos café, que cuando la hacia rabiar, adquirían el aspecto de dos brasas ardiendo, reflejando el volátil interior de su dueña. Fuego, en el que en esas dos semanas, Draco Malfoy se había abrasando con gusto cada vez que se besaban. . Hermione ya sabia que a él le encantaba el chocolate, que su materia favorita era Aritmancia, que al igual que a ella le gustaba el olor de la madera, en especial del sándalo, y que él era tan terco como ella o más si eso era posible.

Esa noche, decidieron que estudiarían juntos, los dos llevaban Aritmancia, pero en grupos diferentes. Draco estaba en el grupo avanzado, y ella, para su profunda consternación estaba en el nivel medio, y para el día siguiente tendrían la evaluación trimestral. Para ella era importante pasar al grupo avanzado, para Draco era importante mantener las apariencias de alumno aplicado. Para variar ella trajo como 15 libros, si Hermione tenia un defecto, era que era un poco exagerada para algunas cosas, en particular, para los estudios. . A pesar de su mal humor, Draco tomo la mitad de la pila de los libros, en un gesto de amabilidad con ella, que ya era bastante usual en él y se encamino hacia la puerta.

-Hola Malfoy- dijo ella siguiéndolo- por lo menos se educado y saluda.

-Hum- fue lo único que contesto Draco.

-Esta bien, si vamos a empezar los monosílabos, me voy- dijo ella dándose la vuelta, la ponía de mal humor esa costumbre de él de contestar con Hum, ah, Ok, si y no, cuando estaba furioso. Cosa que ocurría más o menos seguido, Draco era muy temperamental y Hermione era demasiado sarcástica con él. Pero ella se había dado cuenta que obligarlo a hablar, era la mejor manera de enfrentar su furia.

Draco la sujeto por un brazo, ¡Diablos! Tampoco quería que ella se fuese.

-Hola Granger- dijo Draco, mordiéndose la lengua, tragándose los insultos- tengo 30 minutos esperándote.

-Tuve que hacer milagros para escaparme de Filch- fue su única respuesta, se sentó junto a una ventana y se dispuso a hojear un libro. La estancia solo estaba iluminada por una antorcha y ofrecia un aspecto descuidado, con las paredes de piedra desnudas.

Draco se sentó al lado de ella, con las piernas estiradas. Ella le paso un libro, que el abrió y se dedico a leer. De alguna forma, cuando estaba junto a ella, se sentía en calma. Con todo y las discusiones, esos momentos con ella, era su burbuja de tranquilidad. . Le encantaba besarla, pero no todo eran besos y abrazos. A veces, como ese día en especial, solo le apetecía mirarla, observar, como arrugaba la cara cuando no entendía algo, como sus ojos se movían veloces, leyendo un libro (Hermione Granger prácticamente se comía los libros), como el cabello le caí sobre la cara, de manera descuidada, como sus manos pasaban las hojas de los libros exquisitamente, como si los acariciase. Eran esas simples cosas, lo que lo calmaban y lo hacían olvidar, el infierno que vivía..

De pronto ella cerró el libro y lo miro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella extrañando que él no la hubiese abordado con su continuo ataque de besos, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y nada había sucedido.

-Nada- dijo él apoyándose en el muro, sacando de su bolsillo, un cigarrillo.

-No me has besado- dijo ella.

-Te molesta mucho- dijo él con cinismo, a punto de encender el cigarrillo

-Si- ella entonces comprendió a lo que él se refería, no quería parecer muy ansiosa así que agrego- Digo no, es decir si y no. Me extraña que no lo hagas, pero si no quieres esta bien. No podemos andar como dos pulpos todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando esta bien hablar.

-En realidad tampoco quiero hablar- dijo él, aspirando el cigarrillo y sacando una voluta de humo de su boca.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?- pregunto ella.

-En este momento- dijo Draco fijando sus ojos glaciales en ella, con intensidad- solo mirarte.

Hermione sintió latiendo su corazón con fuerza. Eso si no se lo esperaba. Se enrojeció muchísimo y trato de dedicarle su atención al libro. Pero leía y releia la misma línea una y otra vez. Siempre le había intrigado, por que Draco Malfoy tenia esa capacidad de desarmarla solo con palabras, cuando hacia uso de esa sinceridad pasmosa de la que era propietario. Era tan directo a veces que ella no sabia que demonios contestar.

De pronto lo sintió, detrás de ella, besándole la espalda a través de la ropa, apartando su cabello. Sintió sus labios sobre su nuca y de nuevo un pequeño mordisco. Verla ruborizada lo alteraba, se veía demasiado atractiva, le provocaba comérsela viva a besos. Ella se volteo, para ofrecerle su rostro, sus narices se rozaron.

-Deja- dijo ella hosca, le molestaba ser tan evidente, ruborizarse como una chiquilla de 12 años- tenemos que estudiar.

-Yo no quiero estudiar- dijo él muy concentrado en la tarea que se traía entre manos.

Draco le ofrecía besos cortos en los labios, lentos y lánguidos, le tocaba el cuello y la nuca. Ella se acerco más a él y empezó a besarle el cuello. Las manos de Draco se colocaron en los botones de su blusa, ella las aparto suavemente. Estaba volviéndose muy insistente con eso y ella lo quería hacer sufrir un poco más. Draco le tomo la cintura, la jalo hacia el y la sentó en sus piernas. Hundió sus labios en los de ella nuevamente, absorbiendo todo su sabor. Besarla, era como tener un festival de fuegos artificiales en su cabeza. Esas dos semanas, habían sido especiales, para que negarlo.

-¿No que solo querías mirarme?- pregunto ella fingiendo inocencia.

-De pronto, me dieron ganas de otra cosa- dijo él, besándola, esta vez con mas urgencia. Sus manos se desplazaron ansiosas sobre los muslos de ella, sentir la suave y caliente piel de ella debajo de su falda era demasiado excitante. Enseguida la sintió tensa, eso lo incitaba más aún. A lo mejor ella no lo dejaría ir más allá, pero no perdería nada intentándolo. Se arriesgo un poco más, subió lentamente sus manos y al ver que ella no hacia nada para detenerlo, llego hacia el borde de sus bragas. Ella gimió, eso tampoco se lo esperaba, así que enredo sus dedos en las tiras laterales de los panties de ella e hizo el intento de bajarlos un poco. Hermione le sujeto las manos con fuerza. "Demonios, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos" pensó Draco sintiendo como algo en la parte baja de su vientre cobraba vida y se vio obligado a añadir- Sabes que Granger, no se si esto se ajusta a tu concepto de ir lento. Porque si no me dices nada ahora, voy a seguir subiendo o mas bien bajando. Y no respondo.

Hermione le apretó mas las manos y se las retiro suavemente de allí, colocándoselas en su cintura, que tenia bastante ropa cubriéndola, seguidamente enredo los brazos en el cuello de Draco, que no lograba disimular su cara de decepción. Ella sonreía picara.

-Te doy permiso, hasta allí, por los momentos- dijo Hermione, de nuevo mordiéndole los labios, con lo cual Draco le correspondió el beso, de manera mas exigente. Ella lo volvía loco, haciéndole esas cosas, mostrándose tan fogosa y al mismo tiempo tan esquiva con él.

De nuevo, las cosas "importantes" para ellos, tales como el estudio y las conspiraciones de mortifagos, quedaron relegadas. Y se entregaron a besarse como dos almas desesperadas por conseguir dueño.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

GRACIAS POR LEER


	10. Confianza

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling. Toda la perversión del fic es mía y esta vez si hablo en serio.

GRACIAS A USTEDES SOY ADICTA A LOS REVIEWS. Gracias por emocionarse conmigo con este fic. Sinceramente, sigo mi teoría, pon sexo en un fic y te lloverán los reviews. Que así sea. Un día haré un estudio científico sobre el tema. Bueno , aclaremos, no es usual que una vieja como yo (tengo 32 años, es decir a algunas lectoras les llevo casi 20 años) se entretenga escribiendo fics. Pero yo lo hago. He de declarar que admiro a las chicas y chicos que con 16 años tienen un talento extraordinario escribiendo. Y si aparte de beber, rumbear y fumar, en mis ratos libres me encargo de escribir FICS. ¿En que trabajo?. I´m a doctor, and I Hope that my patients don¨t see me here. JA JA JA JA JA JA. Las consultas por correo electrónico y Messenger son gratis. No voy a escribir la medico poco seria, parafraseando a mi amiga MAD ARISTOCRAT, que de paso tengo entendido que es una abogada muy seria y fuera de serie. Digamos que soy la DR. JECKyLL para mis amigos.

Bueno dedicados a las limoneras: Karix7, Embercita, Arrayan (que no se lee el fic pero igual es pana), Tildita, Mary L, Fionita, Mad Aristocrat (mi comandante ¡ATENCION!) y a los limoneros Mauricio y Josean. A los demás, no tengo el placer de conocerlos personalmente, pero igual les dedico el capitulo. JE JE JE. Y por ultimo unas palabras para Theresitha Potter: _siempre se ve la luz al final del camino, recuérdalo_.

VIVA VENEZUELA , VIVA GIANCARLO MALDONADO ( que bueno esta ese carajo, el niño lindo de la selección) y ESTA VEZ SI VAMOS AL MUNDIAL.

Capitulo 10 Confianza.

Yo sigo solo, aquí en mi habitación. No importa cuantas veces este con ella, cuantas veces la bese, yo sigo solo. Toda la vorágine de sentimientos que Ella me provoca, no es suficiente, para que yo confié. Porque si decido hacerlo, corro el riesgo de perder algo, que me esta quemando las entrañas. No, ella no debe saberlo, por lo menos por ahora. No se si siento algo mas por ella, que atracción sexual, pero algo en mi no permite dejar que me odie o que me desprecie.

Pasara, de alguna manera lo se y si ella siento lo mismo que yo, sin duda me odiara. Y si siente algo más, peor para ella y para mi. Porque no puedo, no debo y no lo voy a hacer, primero muerto que bañado en sangre. No me voy a enamorar, eso esta fuera de discusión. No sucederá y la principal razón es ella, Hermione Granger, porque no quiero dañarla, mas de lo que lo voy a hacer, ni dañarme a mi mismo, mas de lo que lo estoy haciendo. Aun así, no puedo estar un minuto sin pensar en ella, en la calidez de su boca, en su lengua buscando la mía, en sus manos acariciando mi nuca, en las curvas suaves de su cuerpo que se estremecen cada vez que las recorro. Mi sangre hierve cuando la tengo en mis brazos. Soy nadie, soy un muñeco sometido a sus labios y no puedo dejar de pensar en las ganas que tengo de tenerla debajo de mi, desnuda, cumpliendo todos mis deseos. Y ella quiere exactamente lo mismo, que yo.

Desea ser mía desesperadamente, me lo confirman: sus gestos, sus besos, la manera en que su cuerpo se enrosca con el mió y sobre todo sus palabras. Eso es algo que me tiene encantado, fascinado, loco y otros millones de adjetivos. Ella afirma que no es romántica, ni una chica rosa. Pero es la mujer mas femenina que he conocido en la vida, todos sus movimientos, la manera en como arquea sus espalda y extiende su cuello cuando yo llego a los limites que me ha impuesto por los momentos, cuando se muerde un labio o me acaricia con su lengua, cuando me da pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Todo un despliegue de sensualidad. Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy estoy hundido hasta la coronilla en la más salvaje lujuria con Hermione Granger. No lo puedo evitar y es mas, no quiero evitarlo.

¡Maldita sea! No puedo aguantarlo más. Lo deseo con toda mi alma. Quiero sentir su lengua recorriendo todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo, sin pasar por alto ningún sitio. Quiero que me toque, que me estruje, que me haga suya hasta volverme loca. Es la primera vez que siento algo tan violento por alguien. Estoy con él y hasta el aire deja de existir para mí. Es un hecho, no puedo pensar, no coordino, ni siquiera puedo respirar.

Estoy traicionando todos mis ideales estando con él. Malfoy cree que no lo se. Pero cada día que pasa, cuando lo observo en clases y lo veo demacrado y ansioso, estoy más segura. Se lo que sucede y tengo miedo. Pronto será un mortifago, si es que no lo es ya.

Pero nunca jamás, se ha cruzado por mi cabeza, que me este manipulando. Nunca me pregunta nada de Harrry, de Ron, de Dumblendore o algo que tenga que ver con el ED y la orden del Fénix. No ha intentado leerme la mente. Y ahora nunca me sigue, a ninguna parte. Espera que yo lo busque en los sitios acordados. Así que por lo menos no me usa, para eso. Porque de lo otro, quiero que utilice mi cuerpo de la manera mas pervertida que exista. Declaro solemnemente que ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer que desea que él le haga el amor hasta morir.

Bebo de sus labios, me alimento de su cuerpo. Esta pasión me esta haciendo perder la cordura y mis perspectivas. No me importa nada ahora, solo él y yo. Mande al demonio todo y pagare por ello. Por dejarme llevar por ese torrente furioso llamado Draco Malfoy. Pero no puedo enamorarme de él, esta prohibido. Él no lo hará conmigo, y los dos sabemos muy bien la razón. Somos enemigos, contrarios, antagonistas, todas esas palabras que encierran el mismo cruel significado, confrontación. Porque ninguno de los dos, eso es seguro, abandonara su bando. Porque puede ser que a él no le importe la sangre, ni el hecho de que yo sea hija de muggles, pero hay otras cosas y su apellido pesa. No le voy a pedir nada, absolutamente nada, ese fue el acuerdo.

En este juego, los dos perderemos. Porque llegara el momento y, siento que será pronto, donde no podremos continuar. Y Draco Malfoy, el hombre que no amo y nunca podré amar, se llevara un pedazo de mi alma con él. Eso es lo único que tengo seguro. Así como también se, que marque con fuego mi nombre en su cuerpo y en su mente. Porque la manera en que me mira, cuando me besa o cuando me toca, así me lo aseguran. Para siempre será jamás para nosotros. Porque si de algo estoy segura, es que ninguno romperá con el ORDEN DE LAS COSAS.

14 de Febrero de 1996

Todo el castillo de Hogwarts bullía en actividad muy temprano en la mañana. De una forma u otra, el día de San Valentin, terminaba de exaltar todo el infierno hormonal de cientos de chicos adolescentes, encerrados en un mismo espacio físico. Hermione se levanto ese día sin muchas expectativas, vio al pie de su cama, algunos regalos, de Ron, Harry, de Ginny , además de una pequeña pulsera cortesía de Victor Krum y por supuesto, nada de Malfoy. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas por no sentirse decepcionada.

"_¡Por Merlin Hermione! No seas tan tonta. Guerra avisada no mata soldado, que esperabas, un ramo de flores o una carta de amor. Esta muy claro lo que hay entre Malfoy y tú. Aparte de unos cuantos arrebatos pasionales. No existe absolutamente mas nada" _

Se vistió lentamente y no pudo evitar la tentación de mirarse en el espejo. Definitivamente, el reflejo que este le devolvía no era el de una niña. Sus senos estaban mas grandes y sus caderas mas anchas. No tenia el mejor cuerpo del colegio, ese merito era para Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass todas con curvas vertiginosas y aspectos de modelos de pasarela. Pero no podía quejarse, los mejores pechos sin duda eran los suyos. De copa mediana, pezones turgentes que apuntaban hacia delante y sobre todo bien firmes. Podía dejar de usar sujetador y nadie se daría cuenta, bueno, nadie excepto Malfoy. Todo estaba muy bien colocado en su sitio y sobre todo bien quieto.

Sus amigas muggles bromeaban con ella, diciéndole que ni con unas prótesis mamarias tendrían unos senos como los de ella. Ni siquiera Malfoy pudo dejar de hacer unos de sus comentarios turbadores, un día que ella tenía calor y se quito la blusa, quedándose con una camiseta de tiros delgados y para alegría de él, sin sujetador. Hermione sonrió al recordar ese episodio. Draco Malfoy no podía dejar de cerrar la boca, su mirada estaba directamente enfocada en su pecho. A veces era tan descarado que resultaba incomodo. Por supuesto, en medio de tantos besos y arrumacos, él como siempre intento tocárselos debajo de la camiseta y ella se escurrió muy políticamente. Después de un rato, Draco solo le dijo, no sin algo de molestia: _"Podrías hacer un molde, para que fabriquen copas de Champagne, seguro que serian las mas perfectas que se hallan hecho jamás. Yo compraría un par, ya que tú no me dejas con las originales, al menos podría poner mis labios sobre las copas"._ Eso fue suficiente para que ella quedara como siempre, en total desconexión mental. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba loca con él. No se iba a aguantar mucho tiempo mas, estaba segura. El ansia la estaba matando.

Al llegar al gran comedor, miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero Malfoy no estaba. Se sentó como siempre con los chicos. Ron y Lavender estaban enredados como si se fuese a acabar el mundo en cualquier momento y tuviesen que darse el ultimo beso. Harry melancólico, estaba muy interesado al parecer, en el fondo de su plato.

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Hermione mirando atentamente la puerta del comedor. Esperando que Malfoy hacia acto de aparición. No dejaba de recriminarse mentalmente los deseos que tenia de verlo

-Así que ya despertaste- le dijo Harry, no sin algo de reproche- Te quiero preguntar algo Hermione.

-Dime- dijo ella tomando una tostada y untándole un poco de mantequilla.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien? Es que últimamente tienes esa expresión en la cara que solo le veo a Ron- dijo Harry, pensando a su vez en la cara de amargamiento continuo que tenia impresa en su rostro. Todo gracias a que no se atrevía a declarársele a Ginny.

Hermione conservo la calma. Sin andas con un Malfoy, a juro, se te tiene que pegar la sangre fría.

-Para nada Harry soy libre como el viento y…………..- no pudo terminar la frase.

-Peligrosa como el mar- le contesto Harry y se rió- No Hermione, tu eres demasiado buena e inocente, jamás serias peligrosa como el mar, lo aseguro.

Hermione levanto una ceja, intrigada.

-¿Cómo es eso?- dijo ella.

-Bueno Herms, que tú eres una niña buena- dijo Harry mordiendo su pan- A ninguno de nosotros se nos ocurriría tener algún mal pensamiento contigo. Es imposible. Eres demasiado tierna.

-Me estas insinuando- dijo Hermione y esta vez si se atraganto. ¿Qué diablos había hecho ella para que la consideraran una mojigata? O mejor dicho ¿Qué era lo que no hacia?- que no soy atractiva sexualmente.

-Eehhh- Harry no se lo espero tan directo- Bueno, si, es así. Ya sabes hay chicas que despiden eso por los cuatro costados. Lavender, Parvatti, la estupida de Greengrass, Cho, Susan Bones y bueno…………..Ginny. Hasta Pansy Parkinson tiene su encanto- Harry callo, no en vano la había dejado de último, Pansy no tenía su encanto, era el encanto personificado. Pero a pesar que estuviese muy buena, era una Slytherin y a él le gustaba mas Ginny - pero tú eres diferente…………..es decir……………..no se………….no tienes eso………………que llama la atención a un chico.

-Me estas diciendo además que soy fea- dijo Hermione con fastidio.

-No, al contrario, eres muy linda- explico Harry - pero no se. No trasmites eso que provoca a uno lanzársele encima a una chica.

-Bueno- dijo Hermione, quien si conocía a un chico perfectamente capaz de lanzársele encima- supongo que todo será una cuestión de gusto. Todas las que mencionas seguro se adaptan a tus gustos y yo no te gusto.

-Ron piensa lo mismo- contraataco Harry.

-Ah ya veo- dijo Hermione- me supongo que Ron me estaba comparando con Lavender. Es obvio que yo no saldría beneficiada.

-Herms- esta vez Harry bajo la voz- Estoy seguro, muy seguro que tú le gustas a Ron, pero…………….digamos que él nunca se atrevería a tocarte un pelo. Para eso tiene a Lavender. Te respeta mucho y no lo echaría a perder.

-Gracias por el consuelo- Hermione se bebió su jugo de calabaza. Ron, siempre lo había sabido, también le gustaba, pero era su amigo, entendía eso que no puedes tener pensamientos lujuriosos con tus amigos , así que……………….para eso estaba Malfoy.

-Todavía no se ha descubierto el culpable de lo de Katie- dijo Harry con voz sombría

-Ya aparecerá- Hermione término su desayuno y ya no hablo mas del tema. Si seguía pensando en el asunto, irremediablemente terminaría pensando en Draco Malfoy. Y su mente no quería contemplar esa posibilidad. Así que lo descarto inmediatamente.

Después que terminaron las clases de la tarde, Hermione no había visto a Malfoy en todo el día. ¿Que pasaría? Era muy extraño, él de alguna forma dejaba notar su presencia. Aunque no fuese día de citas, que era como llamaban a los dos días en los que se encontraban usualmente, en sus rondas respectivas semanales, para no sembrar sospechas. Era beneficioso que se año ambos las tenían que hacer solos, hubiese sido un poco complicado con parejas.

Pasaron los días y Malfoy seguía sin aparecer y nadie comentaba nada al respecto. Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa, parecía ser la única persona que notaba la ausencia de Malfoy.

Una tarde, en el Gran Comedor, miro a la mesa de los Slytherin , y se dio cuenta de que todos estaban muy callados, mas de lo habitual. Estaban como tensos, expectantes. Pansy parecía a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Miraba nerviosa a todos lados, cuando sus lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, Gregory Goyle se acerco, la tomo de un brazo con firmeza y hablando con ella por lo bajo, de manera cariñosa, la saco de ese lugar, antes de que los delatase a todos. Zabinni la miro alejándose, él también se sentía mal, había una gran reunión de mortifagos esa semana y los familiares de la mitad de los alumnos de Slytherin estaban allí, era de conocimiento general, que algunas personas no regresaban jamás de esas reuniones. Pero era un acuerdo tácito entre todos, no mencionarlo jamás. Hasta Snape se había ido. Hermione se había percatado, sin saber la causa, que Marcus Flint y Montangue, así como otros 3 chicos mas de séptimo año, tampoco estaban en la mesa. De los años inferiores, solo Draco Malfoy estaba ausente. La terrible verdad se fue abriendo paso en su cerebro, eran demasiados indicios para no ser tomados en cuenta. Algo estaban haciendo esos Slytherin y era demasiada casualidad que fuesen los de 7mo y Draco Malfoy, el hijo del Malfoy que actualmente se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban, por el ataque al ministerio el año anterior. Una palabra comenzó con fuerza a taladrar su cerebro. MORTIFAGO.

De nuevo se abrió su debate mental. Si Draco Malfoy era un mortifago, ¿Qué demonios hacia con ella? ¿Con que intención? ¿Por qué no intentaba hacerle daño o por lo menos extraerle información? Hermione recordó la libreta y sintió rabia. Como demonios había podido ser tan estupida, lagrimas rebeldes se asomaron en sus ojos. Luego se calmo y lo siguió analizando, en ese momento no estaban "saliendo" y él se la había devuelto de una manera tal que ella supo exactamente que había sido él. Después de un largo rato, Hermione seguía planteándose miles de excusas mentales, pero igual se sentía como una imbecil y además de todo, culpable. A ella le gustaba Malfoy, y estaba tratando de justificar el hecho de que quería seguir con él.

Una semana después, donde sus niveles de angustia fluctuaron vertiginosamente, haciendo que ella estuviese más reservada que nunca. Una noche, caminando apresurada por un pasillo, tratando de llegar a su sala antes del toque de queda, se detuvo al ver a Crabbe y Goyle hablando en una esquina. Hermione se oculto tras un muro de piedra y presto atención a la conversación.

-Draco la debe estar pasando muy mal- dijo Crabbe con pesimismo- mira que meter la pata de esa manera. Mi padre me mando una lechuza informando que seriamos los siguientes. Y que esperaba que fuese mas listo que Malfoy

-Uhm. El señor tenebroso no perdona retrasos- contesto Goyle- Mal no es la palabra adecuada, mas bien seria Malísimo.

-Cuando vuelva- dijo Crabbe- si es que vuelve. Prestaremos más atención. A pesar de todo somos sus amigos.

Hermione se quedo paralizada. _"Si es que vuelve_". Una sensación de desazón se interno dentro de ella. Sintió un vació en el estomago. Sus manos le temblaban. Será que…………No , eso no podía ser posible. Él era un Malfoy, no se atreverían a matarlo. Pero y si sucedía. _"¡No me tiene que importar lo que le pase! ¡Es el enemigo!"_ Hermione intentaba convencerse a si misma de ese hecho. Pero si le importaba y mucho.

En ese momento, la verdadera dimensión de lo que sentía por él afloraba. No era amor, eso era totalmente descabellado para ella, pero era muy fuerte y no podía evitar preocuparse terriblemente por él.

Fue a su sala común, había multitud de parejitas Gryffindors haciéndose mimos. El ambiente era tan insoportable que decidió irse a su habitación, después de dar vueltas en círculos durante dos horas, abrazándose a si misma y maldiciendo continuamente, se dio una ducha y se coloco su camisón de dormir.

A las 12 de la noche, no podía todavía conciliar el sueño_."!No puede suceder! ¡Es inaudito que me este pasando esto a mi! ¡Maldita sea! No debo preocuparme por él, no se lo merece" _pero sobretodo, Hermione se preguntaba que rayos habría pasado y donde coño estaba metido. La posibilidad de que Draco Malfoy fuese un mortifago era mas real que nunca. Sino porque Voldemort lo castigaría. Harry tenía razón, era un maldito mortifago y planeaba algo. Y ella, estaba traicionándolos a todos liándose con él. _"¡Demonios! No quiero ser Hermione Granger y no quiero que él sea Draco Malfoy. Quiero ser una persona normal en un mundo diferente. Para quitarme el peso que llevo en el corazón_" y no solo era el deseo, a ella le importaba realmente el destino de él. Se lo podría negar a su cerebro, pero a su corazón jamás. A ella le importaba Draco Malfoy y mucho.

Hermione se levanto de su cama. Ni Parvatti Patil ni Lavender habían llegado. Quizás en que rincón oscuro del colegio estaban con sus respectivas parejas prodigándose palabras de amor. Las que nunca escucharía en los labios de Draco Malfoy, por lo menos dirigidas a ella.

"_-Me voy a arrepentir de esto toda la vida_- Hermione tomo un abrigo y se lo echo encima- _Pero si no lo hago, no me lo voy a perdonar jamás. Que mas da, yo solita me metí en esto. Sabias que algo así sucedería. Lo sabias Hermione, pero no, TÜ querías solamente sexo. Y aquí estamos, sin nada de sexo y muriéndote de la ansiedad porque el idiota no aparece ni vivo ni muerto. Quizás este con Lord Voldemort , quizás no. Pero esta desaparecido al fin y al cabo. Aunque te lo niegues, tienes una relación con él. No te lo ha pedido y tampoco te lo va a agradecer, estoy segura, pero preocuparse por él viene en el paquete."_ Ella estaba confundida, quería hacer lo correcto, pero también quería hacer lo que le dictaba el corazón. Malfoy era un idiota, pero era _su idiota_. Quizás nadie en ese colegio conocía al verdadero Malfoy, pero lo poco que sabia de él, le aseguraba que no hacia nada sin una razón, ahora que esta fuese buena o mala, era harina de otro costal. Así que por lo menos, le daría la oportunidad de explicarse. Y después, decidiría. Porque él si era un mortifago, estaba traicionando todos sus ideales liándose con ella, una sangre sucia, de la manera que lo estaba haciendo, hasta las ultimas consecuencias. No era amor, pero él ya había aclarado que no estaba jugando con ella y que las cosas iban en serio, a pesar de no tener ningún futuro. Y ella le creía.

Y Hermione fue a hacer lo impensable, iba derecho al despacho de Albus Dumblendore para preguntar donde demonios estaba Draco Malfoy. Era lo único que podía hacer, confiaba en el director de Hogwarts, le daría una respuesta o quizás hasta apoyo moral, y quien sabe, probablemente no le preguntaría nada sobre su interés tan repentino.

Salio de la sala común, ya todos estaban dormidos. Atravesó el retrato de la Sra. Gorda y enfilo directo por los pasillos, al despacho de Dumblendore. Llevaba un viejo abrigo color negro, que destacaba sobre el blanco de su camisón de algodón, que le llegaba a los tobillos. Su aspecto era muy gracioso. Parecía una abuelita. Su cabello castaño claro estaba amarado en una cola de caballo que le quedaba suelta. Sus rizos estaban desvaídos, tristes como ella. Otra cosa mas que le había traído la madurez, su cabello estaba muy dócil, con ondas sueltas, ahora en lugar de alisárselo, de vez en cuando lo dejaba secarse al natural, para que esos rizos se volvieran a formar. Caminaba furiosa, ni siquiera se percato que unos pasos mas adelante, estaba el culpable de todas sus angustias. Hermione se detuvo súbitamente al verlo, abrió la boca para decir algo. Malfoy la miraba con cara de molestia, no le había gustado nada encontrarla allí, merodeando por ese pasillo en medio de la noche, mientras él se dirigía a la lechuceria, a buscar algo que le habían enviado hasta allí.

-¿Qué diablos haces despierta?- le dijo con tono autoritario, sus ojos estaba glaciales, imperturbables, fríos, intimidantes y al mismo tiempo llenos de tristeza.

-¿Dónde estabas metido?- contesto Hermione soportando a duras penas la dura mirada que él le dirigía. Pudo observar que Malfoy lucia pálido, parecía enfermo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Draco secamente, todavía de pie, rígido, haciendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por no desmayarse. Lo habían castigado, le habían propinado una serie de _cruciatus _y otras maldiciones torturadoras innombrables, por no tener todavía la vía de acceso de los mortifagos al castillo. Ni siquiera lo hizo Voldemort, sino su propia tía, Bellatrix Lestrange. Gracias a una gran resistencia física, adquirida con mucho dolor, en el verano del año pasado, había soportado. Pero aprendió su lección, tendría que esforzarse más. Se estaba distrayendo demasiado con ella, tenia que dejarla, la situación se estaba saliendo de su control - Vete a tu habitación ahora mismo.

-No me moveré de aquí, Malfoy- Hermione saco a relucir su legendaria testarudez. No le admitiría que se había preocupado por él, eso traspasar los limites impuestos por ellos en su relación, pero le sacaría la información- Dime que diablos estabas haciendo.

-Muy bien- dijo Draco totalmente exasperado- entonces seré yo el que se vaya- dio medio vuelta. El dolor apareció de nuevo y se inclino sobre su abdomen dejando salir un gemido.

Hermione corrió hacia él y lo sostuvo, al tocarle la espalda, Draco dio un grito.

-¿Qué te hicieron?- la voz de ella se suavizo, como un murmullo, miraba a todas direcciones percatándose de que no hubiese nadie.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto Malfoy todavía jadeando de dolor, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba escuchando mal, ella no tenia manera de saberlo o ¿si?

-Escuche a Goyle y Crabbe hablando- le explico ella restándole importancia, como pudo se paso el brazo de él sobre su hombro.

-Vaya par de idiotas- fue lo único que dijo Draco, quien estaba debatiéndose entra la furia y el temor. ¿Qué demonios era lo que sabía ella?

-Te llevo a la enfermería- le dijo Hermione.

-¡No!- exclamo Draco , ambos se miraron un instante. Él se sorprendió, ella tenia los ojos brillantes, pero no era odio lo que veía en ellos, sino otra cosa ella………………estaba……………..preocupada……….¿por él?, Draco entonces inexplicablemente decidió confiar en ella- la Sra. Pomfrey me hará demasiadas preguntas que no tengo intensiones de contestar.

-Entonces, te llevare a otro sitio- Hermione trataba de colaborar, pero él no se movía- tengo que revisarte a ver si es muy grave.

-Quiero que regreses a tu torre- le dijo él con voz temblorosa- no te va a gustar lo que veras, te lo aseguro. Regresa a tu sala común y olvídate de mí. Es lo mejor.

-Nada de lo que me digas sobre ti me va a asombrar, Malfoy- dijo ella con resignación.

Y allí estaba ella, Hermione Granger ayudando a un mortifago. La mirada de él, mas que sus palabras lo confirmaron. Y ella no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo, pero como buen Gryffindor se lanzaba al agua sin saber nadar y sin salvavidas. Malfoy podría ser lo que fuese, pero desde que estaban juntos, no había intentado dañarla y ella confiaba en que no lo hiciese.

-Te vas a arrepentir- le confirmo Draco, dejándose llevar por ella, caminando por esos solitarios pasillos apoyando en el hombro de Hermione- estoy metido hasta el cuello en mierda.

-Estamos- dijo Hermione, mirando alerta en todas direcciones.

-Desde cuando somos "nosotros"- comento él cínicamente. Ni aun herido, podía dejar de hacer comentarios mordaces. Era su nuevo estilo, callado pero cuando tenía que hablar lo decía todo sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

-Desde que tuviste la brillante idea de besarme en un armario- le respondió ella sarcástica.

Draco sonrió, que podía contestar a eso, absolutamente nada. Era la pura verdad desnuda ante sus ojos. Pero, aun así, lo imposible no era que estuviesen juntos, besándose a escondidas durante casi dos meses, lo inaudito, era que ella lo estuviese ayudando a pesar de todo.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, de pronto estaban en la estatua de Barnabas el Chiflado. Draco se puso más pálido, si eso era posible, sabia lo que ella haría. Lo que tanto había buscado, como entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres, estaba allí al alcance de su mano y Hermione Granger se lo estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Ni modo, ella lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia. Ya vería la forma de sacarla del medio, cuando los mortifagos atacaran el castillo. Si tenía que hacerlo la encadenaría en una mazmorra. Se tomaría esa molestia, porque a él de alguna manera, le importaba ella. Y no la quería muerta, de eso estaba seguro.

De pronto apareció una puerta, Hermione la abrió y entraron a una especie de enfermería. Draco miraba curioso todo el sitio.

-¿En donde estamos?-fingir desconocimiento era lo único que podía hacer. Pasase lo que pasase con ella, había algunas cosas que no confesaría, jamás.

-En la Sala de los Menesteres. Toma la forma de lo que pidas, solo tienes que pensarlo y aparece la puerta- dijo ella tranquilamente, sentándolo en una cama de hospital, con sus sabanas blancas y pulcras perfectamente tendidas.

"Tan simple", fue lo único que pensó Draco. Esa noche no iba a hacer nada en ese sitio, ella estaba con él, pero cuando se recuperara un poco, buscaría el Armario Evanescente dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres. Se pararía frente la estatua y se concentraría en lo que estaba buscando. .

-Quítate la camisa- dijo ella con calma. Sin embargo su corazón latía desbocado, la expectación de ver lo que seguramente vería, la tenia intranquila.

Draco dudo, sus ojos grises se posaron en ella. No estaba tan seguro de que ella supiese realmente algo, sus palabras le decían que si. Pero no sabia como se lo iba a tomar.

-Hazlo- le dijo ella- acabemos con esto de una vez.

Draco se quito la camisa. Hermione vio todo los moretones que tenia en el torso, la espalda y luego observo la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, él pudo ver la cara de decepción de ella y le retiro la mirada. Hermione fue hasta un estante, saco varios frascos, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que uno de ellos cayo, haciéndose añicos sobre el suelo. Ella dio un salto sobresaltada.

-Vete- dijo Draco, ir allí no había sido buena idea, ella estaba perturbada. Podía ver como temblaba su cuerpo- no es necesario que estés aquí si no quieres.

-No digas sandeces- dijo ella molesta, sin duda su cara reflejaba la lucha que tenia por dentro. Se obligo a si misma a mantener la calma, no temblaba de miedo, temblaba de ira _**¿Porque?**_ Ella tomo unos frascos de pociones y un poco de ungüento- y por primera vez en tu vida cierra la boca.

-Tú sabes quien soy, un Malfoy- continuo hablando él con una voz aterciopelada, calmado, tranquilo. El momento de dejarlo todo había llegado, no tenían ningún futuro juntos, aunque algo dentro de él se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a terminarlo- sabias que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Lo "nuestro" es imposible, solo es algo para matar el tiempo, las ganas y va a terminar pronto. Yo nunca te he prometido nada.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella buscando algo de poción analgésica- soy una idiota. Pero por favor no me lo restriegues en la cara.

-No eres una idiota- dijo Draco con voz ronca- eres un ser humano muy noble. El imbecil aquí soy yo. Por haberte metido en esto.

-No me obligaste a nada- dijo ella ofreciéndole un poco de la poción- aunque te resulte muy difícil creerlo, tú menos que nadie me puede convencer a hacer algo que yo no quiera. Bébetelo todo.

Draco se sintió mas aliviado, con el efecto de la poción. Entonces Hermione continuo su examen medico. Al tocarle la piel, ambos se estremecieron. La piel de él estaba muy fría, tal cual como una serpiente. Draco sintió los ardientes dedos de ella sobre su cuerpo. Esa era la respuesta a todas sus dudas, ese deseo infernal que lo recorría cada vez que ella lo tocaba. No podía soportar la intensidad del contacto con su piel, lo hacia olvidarse de todo.

Hermione recorrió concienzudamente todo su pecho, su espalda y sus brazos, deliberadamente no toco la marca tenebrosa, no podría, era lo único que le daba asco de él. Mientras le aplicaba un ungüento analgésico, se acercaba a él, se había quitado el abrigo, así que solo llevaba esa reveladora prenda para dormir de color blanco. Uno de los tirantes de su camisón bajo de manera muy indiscreta por unos de sus hombros, ella no se dio cuenta, pero Draco pudo advertir el nacimiento de uno de sus senos. Sin poder evitarlo, la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella un poco azorada, sentía las manos de Draco apresándole la cintura a través de la delgada tela de su camisón.

Draco la observaba, estaba muy seria, la cola de caballo estaba suelta, pero aun así dejaba ver ese cuello esbelto que tantas veces había besado, ella lucia irresistible. Sin esperar a que ella dijese nada más, le beso el cuello. Hermione cerró los ojos, estiro el cuello y gimió. No lo podía evitar, el roce de sus labios era demasiado para ella, enseguida sintió su cuerpo despertando ante las caricias de él.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo Draco, con sus labios rozándole el oído. Le mordió delicadamente una oreja, ella poso sus brazos sobre sus hombros. Hermione sentía que algo palpitaba en su pelvis, sin que ella pudiese controlarlo, sus pezones erectos eran bastantes visibles a través de la tela de camisón. Y ya Draco estaba dando cuenta visual de ellos. Tenía la garganta seca, se sentía culpable por querer aun mas de él. Tenia que ser fuerte, resistir el embate del huracán que se avecinaba.

-Y …….. - dijo ella tratando de conservar un poco de dignidad. . Draco la miro serio un momento, luego ataco sus labios. Ella al principio no le correspondió, pero luego se dejo llevar por el intenso beso que él le estaba ofreciendo. Draco besaba al igual que actuaba, exigente, dominante. Como todo un conquistador, invadía con su lengua la boca de ella. Hermione se resistía, pero al final cedió el paso, como siempre lo hacia. Luego de un rato fue ella la que correspondía fogosamente el beso, al igual que metía su lengua en la boca de él sin ninguna timidez, acariciaba desesperada su nuca y su espalda desnuda. Draco jadeaba ruidosamente y gruñía. Hermione paro el beso y termino de hablar- Y…………..tú sigues siendo un maldito mortifago.

-Si es cierto, pero a ti te gusta este maldito mortifago- le contesto él respirando agitadamente después de besarla, ella tenia los labios rojos, y las pupilas dilatadas. Si quería una prueba mas evidente para seguir adelante, allí la tenia frente a sus ojos. Ella, al igual que él, estaba completamente excitada.

Draco entonces, termino de bajar los tirantes del camisón, que quedo arrugado en la cintura de ella. Se deleito viendo su torso desnudo. Hermione que no podía ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, aparto la vista. Draco la miraba extasiado y fascinado. Tomo uno de los pechos de ella con una mano, le miro un momento el rostro y vio como ella cerraba sus ojos. Estaba bellísima, nerviosa, un poco avergonzada pero infinitamente sexy. Él tomo delicadamente un pezón y lo pellizco, ella arqueo la espalda, sintiendo la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. De pronto Hermione dejo la vergüenza de un lado y se sintió audaz. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dándole completo acceso a todo su pecho.

Draco vio inmediatamente como el cuerpo de ella reaccionaba a sus caricias, erizando más aun ambos pezones. Tal como había vislumbrado alguna vez, sus senos eran deliciosamente perfectos. Draco entonces se dejo llevar por sus instintos primarios y dejo que su boca buscara, luego de besarle el cuello, perderse en esos estupendos pechos. Los acaricio con la lengua, los beso, le mordió los pezones, se los succiono, mientras sus manos recorrían ansiosa la espalda de ella, hasta llegar a su cintura y a su ropa interior, y después mas allá aun por debajo de la tela, pudo comprobar la redondez de su trasero, que apretó para atraerla mas hacia él. Hermione le acariciaba la nuca, perdida entre todas las sensaciones que tenia con él acariciándola de esa forma.

Luego de unos minutos, Draco la acostó sobre la cama y se situó a su lado un poco sobre ella. Siguió besándola lentamente, lánguidamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, su barbilla, su cuello, las orejas y nuevamente su pecho. Se apoyaba en un codo, para quedar encima del nivel de ella y poder admirarla mejor, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero no le importaba. Se estaba consumiendo de pasión allí mismo. Hermione le correspondía todos sus besos intensamente. Draco recorrió los muslos de ella, llego a sus bragas y se dispuso a bajarlas, ella de manera torpe intento detenerlo.

-Tranquila- fue lo único que dijo Draco, antes de besarla nuevamente, Hermione dejo de sujetarle las manos. Poco a poco él fue bajando su ropa interior, hasta que se la quito por completo. Sentía su propia erección aprisionada en su pantalón. Pero no, todavía no. Quería recorrer primero ese cuerpo con sus manos, se estaba muriendo por hacerlo. Poso una mano sobre la cadera desnuda de ella, Hermione lo miro directamente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pero ella sabia la respuesta, era demasiado evidente. Draco volvió a besarla suavemente, le aparto un poco las piernas, ella hizo un poco de resistencia, pero las logro separar finalmente y acaricio suavemente el interior de sus muslos. Y luego dejo extraviar un dedo entre los labios inferiores de ella, percatándose que estaba mojada, totalmente húmeda. Draco no pudo emitir un gemido de sorpresa, así que así era, lo que tanto había escuchado por ahí. El lugar especial era húmedo y caliente. Hermione cerró los ojos y no hizo ningún intento de acallar sus propios gemidos. Él paro, sin saber exactamente que hacer, y ella le tomo la mano y lo guió.

-Sigue- dijo Hermione con voz ahogada- allí, acaríciame lentamente.

Entonces Draco toco con la punta del dedo el clítoris de ella, y Hermione casi se desmaya de la intensidad con la cual sintió ese roce. Draco empezó en serio a acariciarlo, presionando suavemente, aprovechando la humedad de ella, que era el lubricante perfecto, para que su dedo resbalase cómodamente, facilitándole el trabajo. Ella empezó a mover las caderas, le tomaba el brazo para que evitar que retirara la mano, incluso inconcientemente le clavo las uñas. Draco puso mas empeño y la empezó a besar, nuevamente bajo hasta uno de sus pechos, que empezó a morder sin ningún tipo de consideración. Entonces ella tomo la iniciativa y su natural sensualidad afloro de nuevo.

Coloco ambas manos en la cremallera del pantalón de él. La bajo y luego toco a través de la ropa interior, la erección de Draco, quien sintió como su miembro se ponía mas duro ante ese contacto.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- dijo respirando agitadamente. Ni en sus mas locos sueños, se imaginaba, lo que ella seguramente pretendía hacerle, pero lo intuia y lo deseaba.

-Exactamente lo mismo que tú, Malfoy, divertirme- ella sonrió, bajo el boxer de él. Draco gimió ruidosamente al sentir su miembro libre a merced de ella. Hermione tomo con una mano, la erección de Draco, cerrando los dedos sobre ella, y moviendo su mano hacia arriba y abajo. Él sintió que su mente se desconecto por unos segundos, por un momento inclusive dejo de acariciarla. Eso había sido………….esa sensación…………..era…………….fenomenal. Ella lo acariciaba, lento, pausado, fríamente calculado. Esa mujer iba a matarlo con tanta parcimonia. Cada vez que ella hacia un movimiento con su mano, Draco dejaba de respirar. Era su esclavo, estaba siendo sometido solo por la mano de una mujer. _"¡Diablos! Que bien lo hace"_

-Mas rápido- dijo Draco casi con un gruñido, intentando conservar el poco control que le quedaba, besándola mientras hablaba. Hermione lo obedeció y aumento la velocidad de su mano. Draco respiraba profundo, iba a entregarse a disfrutar y a llegar a su propio orgasmo, cuando recordó que ella también quería lo suyo. Así que se dedico a complacer mientras lo complacían.

De pronto Hermione sintió que no aguantaba mas, se iba a venir de un momento a otro, sentía todo el cuerpo adormecido y solo era consciente de la mano de él acariciándole ferozmente sus partes privadas y de la suya torturando el miembro de él. En un momento de inspiración, Draco entonces metió un dedo en la vagina de ella, hasta el fondo, pasando la barrera flexible de la virginidad de ella, mientras seguía acariciándole el clítoris con la punta del pulgar. Eso fue demasiado para Hermione, quien sintió estallar su orgasmo de una manera devastadora. Grito, gimió a más no poder, Draco la callo con un beso, era increíble, ella estaba como una desquiciada retorciéndose en esa cama y de paso apretándole con su mano, con más fuerza aun, allí en su masculinidad. Y todo, gracias a él.

Hermione sentía todo su cuerpo temblando. Ella respiraba agitada, estaba totalmente roja y gotas de sudor caían por su frente y sus pechos. Y Draco sentía que él también estaba a punto de estallar, ella en ningún momento había parado de acariciarlo, de hecho lo estaba haciendo con mayor ahínco. Una corriente salio de su pelvis hacia todas direcciones, no pudo evitar balancear sus caderas frenéticamente hacia ella, y se corrió, derramando toda su simiente en la mano de ella. Esta vez fue el turno de Draco de jadear como un poseso, buscando el aire que se le había escapado, en ese momento.

-Lo siento- Draco no sabia si sentirse avergonzado o feliz. Podrían torturarlo un millón de veces por haberse atrevido a aquello, pero lo haría de nuevo, ahora estaba mas seguro que nunca.

-AH- Hermione no podía hablar, todavía estaba totalmente impactada, por lo que había sucedido entre ellos. No se lo podía creer, él había tocado y explorado todo absolutamente todo su cuerpo, no quedaba un centímetro que no hubiese recorrido y se lo había permitido, sin ninguna duda. Y para colmo ella se había atrevido a masturbarlo, sin ningún tipo de reserva, de la manera mas desvergonzada posible y allí estaba él, sin lograr disimular la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro.

Hermione lo miro fijamente, con ojos de culpabilidad. Estaban teniendo sexo o algo de sexo, la misma noche que él se rebelaba como mortifago ante ella. Se había vuelto completamente loca.

-Tranquila- entonces Draco entendió esa mirada de ella- Todo esta bien. Perdóname si te hice algún daño.

-Esto esta mal- dijo ella – mal de todas las maneras posibles. No puede ser.

-Tienes toda la razón- le contesto él acercándose a su rostro- Pero esta pasando. Y ni tú ni yo lo podemos evitar. Es más fuerte que todo.

-Estamos jugando con fuego- dijo ella.

-Y yo me voy a quemar contigo, Granger, eso lo puedes jurar- dijo Draco.

-Nunca me vas a decir lo que paso, verdad- dijo ella.

-Te contare lo necesario- dijo Draco con resignación, después de lo que había pasado, no tenia mas remedio que devolver la confianza que ella estaba depositando en él. Era un hecho, ya estaba involucrado mas de lo que había llegado a prever, así que debía ser en extremo cuidadoso. No tenerla con él, estaba totalmente fuera de sus planes - lo suficiente para que no te veas involucrada. Granger, te lo estoy advirtiendo. Tienes una parte de mi, pero la otra me pertenece y yo veré que hago con ella.

-Te digo lo mismo- dijo ella, intentando levantarse- es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Te lo voy a preguntar por ultima vez- Draco cambio su tono de voz a uno muy serio- Ya sabes lo que soy, me imagino que entiendes lo que eso significa. Tengo poderosas razones que me impiden dejarlo. Pronto estallara una guerra, yo voy a participar y se que tú también. No puedo asegurar que no voy a dañar a tus seres queridos, igual tú. Pero te prometo protegerte, lo mas que pueda. Si los mortifagos se enteran, nos matan, a ambos. A mí por traidor y a ti por sangre sucia ¿Sigues conmigo a pesar de todo o te vas?

-¿Qué quieres tú?- le contesto Hermione, la verdad la golpeaba, ya no solo se estaba liando con Draco Malfoy, sino que lo estaba haciendo con un mortifago. No podía luchar con sus sentimientos, esos que no tenían un nombre, pero que existían en su corazón. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable y sucia. Estaba traicionándolos a todos.

-No, eso es obvio- dijo él- ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

-Quiero dejarlo- dijo ella con voz ahogada, sus ojos castaños miraban fijamente a Draco- pero no puedo. Así que estamos como al principio. El juego sigue.

-Te puedo pedir un último favor- dijo Draco. Sus ojos centellaban, de sus labios de nuevo, salieron palabras no necesariamente dulces, pero si honestas - quédate conmigo esta noche.

-Me siento extraña- dijo ella acomodándose la ropa- estoy demasiado cansada y tú demasiado adolorido. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Yo también estoy cansado. Pero te quiero aquí conmigo esta noche. Mañana amanecerá y veremos que hacemos con esto- dijo él suavemente, la jalo de nuevo hacia la cama, y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Tomo una frazada y cubrió sus cuerpos con ella.

0o0

DEJEN RR

Contestare en el próximo capitulo


	11. La Tercera Base

Disclamer: propiedad de JKR. La perversión es obra y gracia mía.

ATENCION: insisto que este fic es M. así que no se quejen, por las escenas descabelladas y el lenguaje impropio. Aquí todo se expresara con pelos y señales, tal como ocurre en la vida real.

Gracias por los rr. Bueno miren, en realidad describir la primera experiencia sexual es un poco complicado, sobre todo si son dos adolescentes. No tengo planteado este fic, como fic de puros lemmons, pero mis dedos teclean solitos, tengo que reflejar el paraíso sensitivo de estos dos, antes de ir a cosas mas serias, como mi versión del 6to libro. Así que los dejo de nuevo con esta locura. Les prometo que los otros capítulos se ajustaran mas a el libro. Otra cosa, adoro el chocolate blanco. JE JE JE. DEJEN REVIEWS QUE LOS CONTESTARE EN EL PROXIMO CAP.

Capitulo 11 La Tercera Base.

Hermione entro disimuladamente al baño de los prefectos. Eran las 5 de la mañana. No era su día de ronda. Y estaba profundamente trastornada. Había dejado a Malfoy durmiendo en la sala de los menesteres, era casi un milagro como había salido de allí sin despertarlo, la tenia aprisionada debajo de él. Hermione tembló de nuevo recordando todas las caricias de esa noche. Se sentía eufórica, extasiada pero sobre todo profundamente trastornada. Además de eso tenia el cuerpo ardiendo en calor. Era como que si todo el deseo reprimido que tenía adentro, estuviese brotando. Necesitaba un buen baño, en la piscina, para pensar y despejarse. En que extraña situación estaba metida. Sin duda, el gusanillo del arrepentimiento rumiaba adentro muy adentro de su corazón, se sentía mal mintiéndole a sus amigos, ese era el problema. El otro, era que algo dentro de ella, le advertía, que si seguía mas adelante no lo iba a poder dejar jamás. Y ella tenia miedo, porque no quería verse envuelta en una situación, donde dependiese de Draco Malfoy de manera emocional. No lo quería ni considerar. Confiaba en él, sabia que la trataría como una mujer y que seria discreto en relación a lo que les sucedía.

Pero………….cuando los sentimientos, cualesquiera que fuesen, nacieran y no se pudiese ocultar, no quería verse en la situación de enamorarse de él y que Malfoy la despreciase. Y el problema no era en ese caso que fuesen enemigos, sino que eso era algo que le pasaba a todo el mundo. Uno se enamoraba y el otro no. Lo más normal y lo mas doloroso era que ocurriese. Y Hermione, que le gustaba tener el control de todas las cosas que le sucedían, veía como este se escapaba de sus manos, cuando Draco Malfoy estaba cerca. No se iba a enamorar, por lo mas sagrado que no lo haría. Es mas ya todo el asunto, la estaba perturbando bastante, le gustaba demasiado él, le encantaba sentir su calor, era peligroso sentirse así con alguien, estaba perdiendo la cabeza literalmente. Así que lo dejaría, a pesar de todas sus palabras de esa noche, palabras que no eran de amor, mas bien de deseo irrefrenable, lo dejaría. No podía continuar, si lo hacia, su tonto corazón se iba a enamorar, Diablos, si ya sentía que estaba medio deslumbrada y no pisaba el suelo cuando caminaba. Enamorada seria una locura.

-Hermione, eres tú- dijo una voz femenina.

-Claro que es ella tonta- dijo otra voz.

-Ginny, Parvatti- contesto una sorprendida Hermione, viendo a las dos chicas metida en la piscina hasta el cuello - ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí a las 5 de la mañana?

-Lo mismo podríamos preguntarte- dijo Parvati- pero se me hace mejor ¿Dónde y con quien has dormido las ultimas dos semanas?

-No va a contestarte- dijo Ginny chapoteando en la gran piscina, llevaba un bañador, y bueno se sentía muy bien. Esa era las horas que aprovechaba para meditar, sobre todo sobre Harry y Dean. Se había encontrado allí con Parvati y luego llego a Hermione.

-Mejor me voy- dijo Hermione retrocediendo.

-Porque no te quedas, así podemos charlar- dijo Parvati.

-No tengo bañador- dijo Hermione.

-Métete en ropa interior, tonta- dijo Parvati.

-Tampoco llevo- contesto una ruborizada Hermione.

-Uffff, estas peor que nosotras dos, pues métete en camisón, el agua esta tibia- dijo Ginny.

Hermione se quito su abrigo, se recogió el cabello, exponiendo su cuello y se metió en la piscina.

-Y ese morado de tu cuello- le pregunto Parvati- parece que tu amante secreto es muy fogoso- también había reparado en los moretones que Hermione tenia en los hombros y en el nacimiento de sus senos. El camisón que llevaba, también era muy revelador, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Y la cabecita de Parvati estaba sacando las conclusiones correctas, esos no eran golpes, eran chupones.

-¿Qué amante?- pregunto Hermione con inocencia.

-Cual otro, con el que duermes todas las noches o son varios- dijo con sorna Parvati- Cuéntalo todo.

-No tengo nada que contar- dijo Hermione jugando con el agua, realmente se sentía muy bien allí, el calor de su cuerpo poco a poco se disipaba.

-Bueno yo si- dijo Ginny- Les anuncio que Dean Thomas quiso llegar a primera base conmigo, y le envié un maleficio.

-Bien hecho, ya sabes Ginny, a mi me parece que es un baboso- dijo Parvati en son de burla- pero yo con Seamus, estamos tanteando la segunda.

-Perdón- dijo Hermione que no entendía para nada esa conversación, en que momento habían empezado a hablar de béisbol- ¿Cuáles bases?

-Ginny te cedo el honor- dijo Parvati teatralmente.

-Bueno ese es el código secreto entre chicas, tú sabes con esos de los toqueteos- dijo Ginny con una risita- bueno la primera base es que dejes que toque tus senos.

-La segunda es que lo dejes tocar allá abajo- dijo Parvati en un murmullo- tú sabes, allá muy abajo. Y la tercera es …………………………sexo.

-Explícame mejor tu definición- pregunto Hermione- sexo es muchas cosas- si lo sabia bien ella, porque sexo, en su opinión, era lo que estaba teniendo con Draco Malfoy desde hacia dos semanas, aunque no hubiesen tenido un coito como Dios mandaba, en parte porque ella estaba mas insegura que nunca de sus sentimientos. Además, inexplicablemente él no avanzaba para nada, se dedicaba a tocarla, a recorrerla, a hacerle ver el cielo, para después dejarla suspirando, con mucha culpabilidad, por mas. Y era que Hermione, aunque se lo negase mil veces y estuviese planeando terminar todo, quería mas, mucho mas.

-Bueno tú sabes, lo tocas, él te toca, llegan al orgasmo y bueno, después hacen lo que tienen que hacer- contesto Parvati y luego añadió suspicaz- Ahora Hermione dime ¿En que base estas?- lo de la ausencia de ropa interior dejaba mucho que pensar.

-Sinceramente- Hermione mintió fragantemente- en ninguna, porque no ando con nadie.

-Los chicos son raros- comento Ginny, al ver que Hermione no soltaba prenda, porque eso de que _"duermo sin ropa interior"_, era algo que ella no se iba a tragar- a veces parece que lo que quieren es eso.

-Bueno, de alguna forma las chicas también queremos eso- dijo Parvati, como si se tratase de una versada en esos temas- lo que pasa es que bueno……….hacerse la difícil es un juego femenino. Tampoco podemos ir de frente gritando por ahí, QUIERO SEXO.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien que en realidad ame- dijo Ginny con voz soñadora.

-A mi me parece que todo el sexo lo que hace es enredar las situaciones- fue lo que comento Hermione.

-Pero si tienes ya todo claro, es decir si hablas con el sujeto en cuestión- dijo Parvati- y el arreglo es solo sexo, no tiene que pasar nada. Tomas tus precauciones. Ahora si te enamoras como una tonta, eso es otra historia. Ahí que evitar enamorarse, eso es crucial.

-¿Qué precauciones?- Hermione abrió los ojos como platos. Dioses, había sido una estupida, claro que había que tomar precauciones. Y en su situación, más que nunca, un embarazo adolescente es problemático, pero un embarazo adolescente en donde los involucrados fuesen Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy seria un desastre.

-Me asombras Granger- comento Parvati- bueno me imagino, que las pociones contraceptivas, no son materia de tu estudio. Bueno existen unas que también protegen de enfermedades, unas para el día después, otras para tomarlas una vez al mes, pero no son tan seguras.

-Creo que lo mejor es no hacer nada- dijo Hermione, sintiéndose hipócrita. Investigar, claro que lo iba a hacer, no se iba a dejar embarazar por nada del mundo.

-Uffff, definitivamente eres una monja- dijo Parvati.

-Mira y si el chico es quien se enamora- pregunto Ginny.

-No seas tonta, Ginny- contesto Parvati- eso no sucede nunca, jamás en la vida. Es decir si te lo hace enamorado vale, pero que después se enamore después de haber alcanzado su objetivo, eso nunca pasara.

Hermione sintió una especie de desconsuelo y también de alivio. Desconsuelo porque a pesar de que realmente ella no tenia ninguna expectativa de que Malfoy sintiese algo por ella, algo se le arrugo en el corazón. Alivio porque eso seguramente, seria lo mejor, para ambos.

0o0

Draco estaba sentado junto a Goyle en la clase de pociones. Estaba distraído garabateando cosas en su pergamino, mientras esperaba a Snape, que estaba retrasado para iniciar la clase. Su mente divagaba, disfrutando de todas las escenas que habían ocupado su pensamiento desde hace algunos días. Hermione Granger en sus brazos, gimiendo de placer, dejándolo tocar todo su cuerpo, besar todos aquellos sitios que se le ocurriesen, temblando cada vez que la acariciaba. Y él mismo, viniéndose una y otra vez, por causa de los toques de ella. Ya la etapa inicial de la vergüenza había pasado, las pocas horas que compartían juntos cada noche, era para conocerse, para averiguar como le gustaban al otro las cosas. Él era muy curioso, pero ella era más audaz. Y le daba justamente en donde era. Es decir, Hermione primero que él, había descubierto su zona erógena, aquello que lo dejaba fuera de control, que desconectaba sus neuronas. Era increíble ni él mismo había sido consciente de ello. Pero la sabelotodo insufrible de Hogwarts hizo honor a su sobrenombre, descubriéndolo sin ningún pudor y utilizando todas sus artimañas femeninas para hacerlo gemir. Y como había gemido, gritado, se había retorcido como un poseso. El lugar, bueno, era el mismo de siempre. Pero no, no era el lugar, era lo que ella había hecho en ese lugar, lo que lo tenía loco, excitado cada vez que lo recordaba.

_Flash Back_

_-Sabes que __podría quedarme contigo aquí años- le dijo Draco mordisqueando la oreja de ella. Hermione estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Draco la tenia abrazada, acariciándola sobre su ropa de dormir. Un rato después, decidió quitarle el camisón y para su sorpresa, ella no tenia nada debajo. De nuevo, se sintió mareado y que todo su flujo sanguíneo se desviaba a un punto en particular de su anatomía masculina. Ella tenia un cuerpo perfecto, unos senos de diosa, un vientre plano en donde quería perderse, un trasero de infarto y unas piernas bellísimas, firmes y torneadas._

_-Ahora no usas ropa interior, que divertido- comento Draco, entre jadeo y jadeo. Hermione había comenzado a morderle el cuello. Porque diablos ella le hacia esas cosas, venir a él sin nada debajo. _

_-Para que la voy a usar, si__ siempre me la terminas quitando- le dijo ella al oído, quitándole la camisa. Draco recorrió lentamente la espalda de ella, suavemente con la punta de los dedos, llego a su trasero, lo acaricio con movimientos circulares, se lo apretó, y luego metió una de sus manos debajo de ella. Hermione se levanto un poco, y se coloco de rodillas, todavía a horcajadas sobre él. Entonces Draco tuvo acceso mas cómodo hacia los labios de ella, y empezó a acariciarla, allí, justo allí en donde a ella le gustaba. Hermione empezó a mover las caderas, y pegarse contra el pecho de Draco, tenia las piernas abiertas, así que Draco maniobraba con facilidad sus dedos, mientras sentía los duros pezones de ella pegados a su pecho. Ella gemía ruidosamente. Draco empezó a besar sus senos, acariciando con la punta de la lengua, los pezones erectos de ella, con la otra mano, le apretaba una nalga._

_-Vas a volverme loca, si sigues así- mascullo Hermione, excitada a mas no poder. Estaba aprendiendo a controlarse un poco, para así prolongar la agonía de todas las caricias de él, pero a veces le resultaba muy difícil._

_-No, hoy le vamos a dar una variación a todo el asunto- dijo Draco mientras mordía un pezón. Ella quería volverse loca de pasión, y él iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla._

_La acostó sobre la cama, se coloco sobre ella, todavía llevaba puesto su boxer. La empezó a besar como siempre, al principio lento, y luego furioso, avasallante, enredando su lengua con la de ella. Luego bajo por su cuello, se entretuvo un momento en sus pechos, aquellos pechos que con solo verlos, hacían que su erección creciera aun más. Luego bajo por su vientre y metió su lengua en el ombligo de ella. Hermione se arqueo e instintivamente abrió las piernas. Draco interpreto eso como que podía seguir adelante. Sus labios viajaron sobre el monte de Venus de ella, que Hermione solía mantener rasurado como el de una niña y luego metió su lengua allí, en las partes privadas de ella. Hermione no se lo esperaba, pero al sentir la lengua suave de Draco, como el terciopelo, acariciándola, sintió que todo su cuerpo se derretía. Arqueo su espalda haciendo que sus pechos apuntaran al cielo, Draco miro sus senos, se veian deliciosos en esa posición, , tomo con una mano uno de esos firmes pechos y pellizco uno de sus pezones, eso la puso mas caliente a ella, que empezó a buscar con la boca abierta el aire que le estaba faltando. _

_Dioses, eso era mejor aun con la lengua que con los dedos. __Sentía la boca caliente de Draco devorándola allá abajo. Sin pensarlo mucho, con una mano le hundió la cabeza a Draco en su vagina, por nada del mundo quería que se detuviese, si lo hacia, lo mataba allí mismo. Draco dejaba que su lengua bailara por todo el sexo de ella, la sentía temblar, se dedico a disfrutar del sabor de ella, de su suavidad. No entendía como había chicos que le tenían asco al sexo oral, si era lo mejor del mundo, lo estaba comprobando de primera mano, y mas bueno aun cuando la chica en cuestión estaba allí, moviéndose como loca debido a eso. _

_Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en su vientre, todo su cuerpo se hacia mas sensible, la electricidad bajo por sus piernas y de nuevo, se sumergió en un atronador orgasmo. Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente, cuando sintió las piernas de ella temblando descontroladamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero no paro, hasta que la sintió flácida y rendida en la cama. Se incorporo, y se acostó sobre ella. Hermione sudaba, sus pechos y su mejillas estaban rojos, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa de satisfacción. Definitivamente ese había sido el mejor, de todos los orgasmos que él le había provocado. Draco no dijo nada, sino que la beso tiernamente en la boca, delicadamente, hasta podría decirse que con cariño. Ella desataba un montón de sentimientos en su corazón, muy profundos e intensos. Y a veces no sabía como demostrárselo, sin quedar en evidencia. Estaba perdidamente encantado por ella._

_Hermione entonces tuvo una brillante idea, lo volteo con un poco de esfuerzo. Entonces quedo encima Draco, ella sin mucho protocolo, paso su lengua desde el pecho de él, siguiendo por la línea central de su abdomen, hasta el borde del boxer, que bajo rápidamente sin pedir permiso._

_-Hey, ¿Qué haces?__- dijo Draco un poco azorado. Ella vio la gran erección que tenia él, la tomo con una de sus manos y luego paso su lengua sobre ella, Draco gimió como si lo estuviesen torturando. La lengua de ella allí le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones muy intensas, se estaba quemando literalmente, ardiendo en llamas. De nuevo sus neuronas quedaron en off, hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para hablar, así que lo dijo con voz de cuello- Sigue, así lento, muy lento._

_Hermione obedeció y con su lengua recorrió toda la extensión del miembro de él hacia arriba y hacia abajo, y luego inspirada, le beso los testículos, y se los acaricio, entonces Draco reconoció que nunca en su vida, le habían hecho algo allí y que había sido demasiado……………..bueno, intenso, sobrecogedor. Si eso era posible, se puso mas duro aun y ella lo noto. Entonces Hermione introdujo en su boca, el sexo de el, y empezó a chuparlo, a lambearlo, a absorberlo, a acariciarlo. Y Draco Malfoy, vio que en su cerebro se abría un cielo de estrellas. Con una mano le recogió el cabello y despejo la vista. Nada del mundo, le quitaría esa imagen mental. Ella dándole placer con su boca y lo mejor de todo, era que lo estaba disfrutando al igual que él. Hermione de pronto fijo sus ojos castaños, lujuriosos, traviesos en los de Draco. Sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, sin una pizca de pudor se saco el miembro de él de la boca, y repaso con su lengua la punta de este. _

_Draco __gimió sorprendido, eso había sido demasiado para él. Ella era perversa, en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Perversa en el sexo, mas aun que él. Y eso literalmente lo volvió loco de atar. Hermione de nuevo hundió su boca, mas profundo aun. Y Draco empezó a gemir sin ningún tipo de disimulo. Cuando sintió que no podía aguantarlo mas, intento detenerla._

_-Para, para- le dijo é__l con voz entrecortada- Para, porque no respondo- Ella no lo escucho y él se vino, ruidosamente, perdiendo totalmente su control, en la boca de ella. Hermione se sorprendió un poco, pero siguió allí, firme al pie del cañón. Tenía un sabor raro, pero no era desagradable, sabia a él. Y le encantaba su sabor, su aroma, todo lo de Draco Malfoy._

_Él se quedo tendido en la cama, respirando trabajosamente, ella se coloco encima de su cuerpo. Draco la abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente. Eso había sido genial, mas que genial había sido fenomenal. Hermione se sintió de pronto muy a gusto en los brazos de él, mas que otras veces. Tenían durmiendo varios días juntos, y ella siempre estaba algo nerviosa, pero ahora estaban tranquilos, disfrutando de la paz que siempre llega al final después del buen sexo._

_-Eres increíble, cada vez mas me desconciertas- le dijo él, acariciándole la cabeza- ¿Donde aprendiste eso?, no tenia idea que te atrevieses a algo así. Si lo hubiese sabido hace tiempo que lo hubiésemos hecho. No habría perdido el tiempo insultándote. _

_-A veces es bueno ser un ratón de biblioteca- ella sonrió, claro que la teoría se la sabia. Tenia un ejemplar del Kama Sutra bien guardado en su baúl. Pero la práctica era infinitamente mejor._

_-Sabes Granger- dijo Draco- te juro que te voy a raptar y te voy a esclavizar para siempre en la cama. Un día de estos lo haré y entonces si te volverás loca en serio. _

_-Me estas amenazando- dijo Hermione con sorna._

_-Si, lo estoy haciendo- dijo él, de nuevo buscando su boca- pero tengo la ligera impresión, que te encantan ese tipo de amenazas. _

_-¿No estas cansado?- pregunto ella cuando lo sintió de nuevo, buscándola, acariciándola. Colocándose encima de ella, obligándola a abrir las piernas. _

_-Yo no me cansare jamás de ti, puedes apostarlo- dijo Draco sin pensarlo, pero el mensaje ya estaba enviado. Él de alguna manera estaba aceptando que pasase lo que pasase, había algo entre ellos que no iba a cambiar nunca, se deseaban demasiado. Y ahora la tenia como quería, desnuda debajo de él, sumisa, bella hasta cegarlo y tan excitada como él. Y DIOSES, la quería hacer suya, en ese mismo instante. _

_-Quiero ir lento- dijo ella con voz ahogada, se sorprendió mucho al sentir el miembro de él rozando sus partes privadas. Draco empujo sus caderas lentamente en movimientos sinuosos contra las de ellas, haciendo un poco de presión para entrar. Hermione dio un respingo al sentir ese contacto tan estrecho. Estaba allí con él, como un manjar servido en bandeja de plata, el calor de su cuerpo aumento y sintió la humedad llenándola de nuevo. Hermione estaba segura de que o hablaba en ese momento o se callaba para siempre, ella también se estaba muriendo de las ganas, solo les quedaba algo que hacer. Pero con eso ella todavía tenía algunas reservas, odiaba comportarse como una virgen temerosa, pero en esa circunstancias era lo único que podía hacer. Esa noche Draco había avanzado mas que en los dos meses previos y ella quería pero no quería. La confusión volvió a su cerebro. _

_Los juegos previos eran una cosa, pero hacerlo en serio, sacaba todo de contexto y lo __ponía en terreno fangoso y peligroso. Si estaban así, totalmente desquiciados, devorándose prácticamente entre besos, ansiosos siempre de que llegara la noche para poder verse y hundirse uno en el cuerpo de otro. Si pasaban a la otra etapa, no habría poder humano o mágico que los pudiese detener. Ello lo sabia, y por eso queria esperar, darle largas al asunto. No quería perderlo, porque sin duda ambos se iban a perder, en un mar violento de sentimientos encontrados. _

_-Para un momento, Malfoy, hoy no, quiero que vayamos lento- volvió a decir ella, Draco entonces se separo un poco de ella, todo desconcertado. Ella quería, la sentía húmeda y ansiosa por él. Entonces ¿Qué rayos sucedía? Por un momento sintió molestia, pero al ver los ojos de ella, llenos de confusión, lo entendió. Ella estaba asustada, era su primera vez, al igual que la de él, pero las chicas siempre se lo tomaban muy a pecho. Así que se tranquilizo y se acostó a su lado. _

_-No, Granger tú__ no quieres ir lento- dijo Draco mordiéndole los labios nuevamente, no lo podía evitar, la lujuria y el deseo que ella le provocaba era mas fuerte que él- lo que tú quieres es que yo me conviertan en un demente y te lo haga en el Gran Comedor frente a todos. Por que si sigo así, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Pero si eso es lo quieres, luego no te quejes. No me voy aguantar mucho tiempo, entendido, te lo estoy advirtiendo………_

_-__Cállate de una buena vez……..y sigue con lo otro, pero nada de encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo- Dijo ella besándola furiosa, al sentir que las manos de Malfoy buscaban nuevamente su hemisferio sur, para torturarla a punta de pura lujuria. Draco sonrió, dispuesto a cumplir con todas sus órdenes. Estaba sometido, encandilado y esclavizado por el cuerpo de una mujer. Y curiosamente no le molestaba para nada. _

_Fin Flash back_

-Draco- dijo Gregory Goyle empujándolo- DRACO.

-AH- dijo Draco distraído, un poco sorprendido, sacado abruptamente de sus recuerdos-¿Por qué diablos me empujas?

-Estas babeando, chucho, ¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede? Estas así como medio distraído.

-Nada, tonto- dijo Draco observando a Hermione que acababa de entrar al salón con Harry y Ron, los tres sonrientes. Ella ni siquiera lo miro y eso inexplicablemente le dolió- Solo me quede dormido. Soñando.

0o0


	12. ¿Confesiones?

Disclamer: Propiedad de JKR. Perversión absolutamente mía.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. Bueno contestare el próximo capitulo. Este esta recién salido del horno. Bueno aquí lo tienen………….disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 12 ¿Confesiones?

_Rendición__. Como aceptar que perdiste el juego, como dejar que tu orgullo permanezca tranquilo, sin hacer nada. Yo, no soy de los que aceptan una derrota fácilmente, pero debo reconocer, que con ella, hace tiempo que soy el mas imbecil de los peleles. Mis ojos no pueden dejar de observarla, mi mente no puede dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hice mal? Todo, todo absolutamente lo hice mal. El primer error, haberme liado con ella, el segundo error haber confiado en ella, el tercer error, haberme enamorado de ella. Perdón, enamorado no es la palabra, amor no existe en mi diccionario, no puede existir, no me puedo encadenar a un sentimiento como ese en este momento de mi vida. La palabra es deslumbrado. Profunda y dolorosamente deslumbrado. Pero al parecer todo ese encandilamiento no pasara de allí. Ella tiene dos semanas que no habla conmigo, que no acude a nuestras citas y que me ignora completamente. Y yo Draco Malfoy, no voy a rogarle a nadie. Si ella decido unilateralmente terminar esto, que así sea._

_Miedo, terror, pánico. Ninguna de esas palabras describe exactamente lo que estoy sintiendo. Tengo una opresión en el pecho constantemente, siento que las palabras no salen de mis labios. Todo porque me niego a aceptarlo, a reconocerlo, que de alguna forma me estoy enamorando de él. No puede ser. Como no soy capaz de separar una experiencia física de una sentimental. Porque el acuerdo era ese, solo sexo o algo de sexo. Pero yo rompí mis propias reglas. No duermo en las noches por dos razones, una porque la sensación de su cuerpo junto al mió, es tan devastadora e intensa, que no puedo conciliar el sueño y la otra, porque no puedo callar a mi corazón, que me pide a gritos que le de puerta libre a este sentimiento. Quiero ser suya, pero se que si doy ese paso, nunca mas podré separarme de él. Así que por eso no ha sucedido, por todo lo que significa que él sea un mortifago y yo Hermione Granger. _

-Granger- llamo Draco disimuladamente, a la salida de Aritmancia, la había esperado una hora, al final, tuvo que ceder a su angustia, necesitaba hablar con ella. Hermione lo ignoro, él la persiguió por el corredor, en ese momento solo, sin estudiantes- Granger, espera.

-Dime- dijo ella todavía de espaldas, no quería mirarlo, la confusión que tenia era demasiada y no quería que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Te hice algo? – pregunto Draco, ¡Diablos! Claro que le has hecho algo, muchísimas cosas, se obligo a reformular la pregunta, estaba de pie frente a ella, con la cabeza erguida y mirándola de una manera que a ella se le hacia muy difícil resistir- ¿Qué rayos te pasa conmigo? Tenemos dos semanas sin hablarnos.

Hermione se volteo. Sintió la mirada de él como una corriente de aire embravecido igual que un huracán. Sus ojos grises, la miraban con determinación, no saldría de allí sin una respuesta, eso le transmitía la mirada de Malfoy. Ella no era ninguna cobarde, pero no quería dar muchas explicaciones de sus motivos.

-Creo que es obvio- dijo Hermione, modulando la voz, hasta que adquirió un tono carente de emoción- Lo que sea que tuvimos, se acabo. No tiene ningún sentido. No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Así que es eso……….- Draco sintió el peso de la verdad en las palabras de ella, estaba muy incomodo, era cierto………..no iban a ninguna parte……………ni que lo desearan…………..no podían hacer nada al respecto………………..- Hum, supongo que volveremos a ser los de antes.

-En realidad no creo que después de todo lo que hemos hecho, volvamos a ser los de antes- respondió Hermione, cuidando sus palabras, "_todo lo que hemos hecho_" era prácticamente todo lo que un hombre y una mujer podían hacerse mutuamente- creo que lo mas sensato es tratar de mantener distancia.

-Tienes razón- dijo él, sus ojos volvieron a chocar con los de ellos, intensos, demoledores y avasallantes. Hermione estaba terminando con él, esa era la situación, pero podía ver tristeza en su mirada. A Draco le dolía, inexplicablemente le dolía, tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, ese era el camino mas lógico, acabar con todo, pero algo en sus entrañas se negaba, era esa inconformidad lo que lo estaba torturando en ese momento- pero mis promesas valen, Granger. Lo que te dije sigue en pie.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella, caminando alejándose de él.

-No te harán daño- dijo Draco de pie, con el cabello rubio revuelto y la corbata floja, cargando un morral con algunos libros- haré lo imposible por protegerte.

Hermione se detuvo, apretó ambos puños y se volteo.

-¿Por qué lo haces? No somos nada, mejor dicho ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?- dijo ella molesta, es que de alguna manera él la trastornaba. Eso era una estupidez. Draco Malfoy no podía hacer nada para protegerla y ambos lo sabían, entonces a que venia eso, las palabras solo eran palabras y el caso de los dos, las palabras no valían lo que valían eran los hechos y el hecho era que Draco Malfoy era un mortifago y que nunca sentiría nada mas por ella que una absurda lujuria- Es tan difícil de entender Malfoy, seremos enemigos algún día. Eso esta claro.

-Lo hago porque me da mi real gana, Granger , solo por eso- contesto Draco y se fue caminando furioso por el pasillo.

Tenia rabia, por que todo lo que había vivido con ella, seria solo un recuerdo. Porque solo había quedado algo por hacer y eso le estaba consumiendo el alma. Porque inexplicablemente, la quería con él, por encima de cualquier cosa y él no tenia nada que ofrecerle, nada que la atrajera, nada que la pudiese convencer de abandonarlo todo y entregarse a él, no era tonto su condición de mortifago era la causa de esa ruptura, aunque ella lo hubiese expresado de manera muy elegante. Furia, porque ella había hecho lo que él no, superar todo ese deseo y racionalizar la situación. Molestia, porque ella lo dejaba, solo y atormentado. Desazón, porque no se atrevió y nunca lo haría, de decirle con palabras lo que sentía por ella, deseo, pasión, cariño, entrega y porque no, muy a su pesar, alguna especie de amor. Nunca le dijo nada y al parecer nunca lo haría. Y eso era algo que vivía por primera vez Draco Malfoy, la impotencia.

0o0

Marzo transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Las clases siguieron, los estudiantes de 6to iniciaron sus prácticas de aparición. Harry tenia serios problemas con su equipo de Quidditch. Ginny intentaba darle calabazas a Dean Thomas. Ron insistía en llegar a la tercera base con Lavender. Hermione estaba más irritable que nunca. Y Draco Malfoy iría a su primera reunión con Lord Voldemort.

Ese fin de semana, fue particularmente odioso, porque tuvo que verla toda la tarde del sábado en la clase de aparición. Bonita, elegante, luciendo esas piernas que él había besado y tocado tantas veces que ya ni recordaba cuando, con su cabello suelto, como siempre haciendo gala de su gran habilidad en la aparición.

Draco no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima toda la tarde. De hecho ya Crabbe y Goyle le estaban inventando toda una historia de porque él miraba tanto a la sangre sucia. Todas con finales estilos, "_si la tocas la matas de las ganas que tienes_" o "_quieres amarrarla en serio en una cama, Malfoy"_. Los dos gorilas se habían percatado, de que Draco Malfoy se estaba consumiendo de deseo por ella. Le daban la razón, estaba muy buena la condenada, pero…………………era una impura. Así que solo serviría como objeto de diversión y nada mas. Hasta se ofrecieron para llevársela en bandeja de plata una noche, con un _**confundus**_, para que él pudiese hacer lo que quisiese con ella. Draco no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto. Ese era el secreto de ambos, no tenia porque compartirlo con nadie, que esos dos pensaran lo que quisiesen, _"¡Vaya par de tontos!"_ pensaba Malfoy, "_si supiesen lo lejos que he llegado con ella, hasta el punto que no se donde termina mi piel y comienza la de ella"._

Pero no, todo estaba terminado. Pasaría a la historia, como otro romance mas perdido entre los muros de ese castillo. Aunque Draco pensaba, que nunca jamás, en ese castillo se habían reunido amantes mas imposibles que ellos dos. AMANTES, se le antojaba muy apropiada esa palabra, él era su amante, porque solo el hecho de hacerla gritar, revolcándose con él en una cama, envuelta en un orgasmo provocado por él, aunque no hubiese penetración, le hacia merecedor de ese nombre.

-Herms- dijo Harry adelantándose al grupo que ya iba de salida de Hogsmade- Que tienes planeado para el cumpleaños de Ron.

-Realmente nada- dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Draco que había tomado una dirección diferente a la del colegio- Supongo que debería encargarse Lav-Lav, es su novia.

-Si- dijo Harry- pero no deberíamos regalarle algo. No se, unos nuevos guantes de guardián.

-Dime cuanto es y te daré el dinero- contesto Hermione tratando de deshacerse de Harry, quería llegar al castillo y encerrarse en su habitación- Realmente no estoy de ganas, para fiestas.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- le dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño- tienes unas semanas medio ausente. Estas triste, casi ni comes.

-Diablos Harry- dijo ella harta de tanta atención- porque siempre me tiene que pasar algo. No se simplemente, que se yo, he estado analizando mi vida y me he dado cuenta de que es una mierda.

-No más que la mía te lo aseguro- dijo Harry, que empezó a ponerse furioso- Dime Hermione Granger, ¿eres huérfana?

-No.

-¿Voldemort esta empeñado en matarte?- dijo él, cada vez con más ganas de sacar toda la inconformidad de lo que llevaba dentro.

-No- grito Hermione, también estaba molesta. Era que no era posible sufrir su calvario en paz. Si no era Malfoy mirándola como un lobo hambriento era Harry preguntándole estupideces.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien que no te corresponda?- pregunto Harry, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. Se estaba desahogando.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- Harry abrió la boca y Hermione se tapo la suya ¿Qué diablos acababa de decir? O mas bien de admitir. La verdad la golpeo en su cabeza violentamente. Eso era todo lo que le pasaba, ella estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de Malfoy, pero su orgullo no lo aceptaba y por eso había terminado con él. Estaba confundida, se sentía miserable, tenia miedo de quedar como una tonta ante él y además se sentía culpable por haberse enamorado de un mortifago. Hermione sintió que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier instante, así que apresuro el paso. Harry la intercepto, le tomo la mano y la obligo a enfrentarlo.

-¿De quien estas enamorada?- pregunto Harry tomándola por los hombros. Eso era lo que a ambos le sucedía, los dos estaban irascibles, porque a los dos le gustaba alguien y seguramente ese alguien no correspondía sus afectos. Estaban atormentados por amor.

-¿De quien estas enamorado tú?- le pregunto Hermione, cuya inteligencia le había hecho entrever, que Harry había hecho esa pregunta, simplemente proyectándose.

-De _nadie_- dijo Harry resoplando. ¿Por qué diablos había preguntado eso? A él le gustaba Ginny, pero enamorado, no se lo habría planteado jamás.

-Yo también estoy enamorada de _nadie,_ Harry – dijo Hermione, tratando de conservar la calma.

-_Nadie_ no sabe que ella me gusta- Harry decidió relajarse un poco y explicar su problema, igual no le diría quien era, pero necesitaba un consejo- Y yo no me atrevo a acercarme.

-_Nadie_ es un idiota consumado- dijo Hermione- que no se merece lo que siento por él. Porque cometió la estupidez mas grande de su vida, lo va a pagar con sangre y no se lo puedo perdonar- Hermione se desahogo, la otra cosa que la estaba separando de Malfoy era precisamente eso, ella por mucho que lo intento, no podía aceptar que él fuese un mortifago. Se sentía demasiado culpable. Quería matar a Draco con sus propias manos, por cabeza dura e idiota, porque se había dado cuenta que él, lo había hecho obligado, se había convertido en mortifago, y ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de que lo había hecho compartiendo sus ideales de pureza de sangre. No el maldito Malfoy lo había hecho por el honor familiar. O por lo menos así se lo había dicho a ella. El hecho de que él mismo había redactado y firmado, como un cordero, su condena de por vida, entregándose a la voluntad de Voldemort, era lo que la tenia furiosa y nerviosa a mas no poder. Además para que ella iba a estar con él, si el seguramente no se permitiría, sentir lo mismo, amor. Así que como no podía aceptarlo, lo mejor era terminarlo.

-_Nadie _me trae loco Hermione- confeso Harry- tengo que besarla, porque si no moriré.

-Ten cuidado con lo que deseas Harry- dijo Hermione a quien le constaba ese hecho- después que destapes esa olla caliente, te vas a quemar, te lo aseguro.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y dejo a Harry profundamente desconcertado con esa respuesta.

0o0

-Hermione- dijo una voz, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Estaba nerviosa sentada al lado de la cama de Ron, aterrada, ante la perspectiva que el destino le ofrecía- Hermione, tenemos que irnos.

-No, Harry- dijo Hermione tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Tomaba suavemente la mano de Ron, quien estaba hablando en sueños, balbuceando cosas que nadie entendía, solo ella, la había estado llamando en sueños- Me quedare otro rato, a ver si despierta.

-La Sra. Pomfrey dijo que no despertaría hasta mañana- Harry clavaba sus ojos verdes en ella- No es conveniente que andes sola de noche. El responsable de esto, evidentemente debe estar mas frustrado que nunca. Ha intentado matar en dos ocasiones y ha fallado.

"El responsable de esto……………….." la frase se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Hermione. "El responsable……………….". Estaba pálida como una hoja de papel en blanco, profundas ojeras surcaban su rostro, sus manos temblaban y ella se las apretada convulsivamente. Porque el rostro que se le venia a la mente, cuando escucho esa frase era ……………….Draco Malfoy. Porque le dolía en el alma, y no se lo quería creer, pero no tenia mas remedio que aceptarlo. El único mortifago, que estaba en ese colegio, el único que haría algo así, que ella tenia la seguridad de lo que era, pues había visto la marca oscura en su antebrazo izquierdo, era Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy tiene que estar detrás de esto- comento Harry- Se que es un mortifago, lo presiento. He intentado decírselo a todo el mundo, de todas las maneras posibles y nadie me cree.

"Malfoy…………." Hermione siguió sin hablar, era demasiado grande el hueco que sentía en el corazón. Ella sabia que él era un mortifago y no lo había denunciado, mas bien se entrego a una loca relación con él, lo había aceptado todo. No hablo cuando debía haber hablado y allí estaba la consecuencia. Ron casi había muerto. Por su culpa. Ella apretó de nuevo la mano de Ron, él se removió en la cama. La escena no podía ser mas desgarradora, Harry de pie enfundado en su túnica, con el cabello revuelto, enfurruñado, Hermione sentada en el borde de la cama, con jeans, y una camiseta color aguamarina, su cabello suelto echado hacia un hombro, y en sus pies unos zapatos deportivos de una marca reconocida muggle. Ron estaba vestido con su pijama, con los cabellos rojos desordenados, durmiendo intranquilo. Hermione se acomodo mejor en la cama con Ron y lo abrazo apoyando su rostro en su pecho. Las lágrimas mojaban el pijama de él. Ron era su amigo, le gustaba mucho, era cierto, sabia que él gustaba de ella, se celaban desde que tenían uso de razón, en algún momento pareció que iban a enredarse pero prefirieron conservar la amistad, a pesar de todo, lo quería muchísimo y perderlo era algo que no le cabía en el cerebro. Y si Draco Malfoy era el responsable, ella lo haría pagar, aunque se le destrozase el corazón.

Harry se acerco a ellos y hundió su cara en el cuello de Hermione. Con su nariz le empujo un rizo y luego se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso. Hermione se sorprendió con esa muestra de cariño, tan inusual en él. Trato de sonreírle, pero Harry seguía serio.

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo después de un rato, donde la miro con desconcierto. De alguna forma ese cuello largo, estilizado, blanco, ese rizo cayéndole en el hombro, la suave curva de su cadera acostada en esa cama, se le había hecho un espectáculo tierno y de alguna manera irresistible- si eres capaz de provocarle sensaciones raras a un chico.

-Harry- dijo ella , sorprendida- ¿Qué me estas diciendo?.

-Que eres linda, atractiva- dijo Harry con aplomo, decirle a Hermione eso, le salía natural, sin ninguna pena y es que ella era como su otro yo, le tenia confianza y sabia que no lo malinterpretaría- y que si no estuviese enamorado perdidamente de _nadie_, hace rato que lo hubiese intentado contigo.

0o0

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo a cantaros hasta que salio de la enfermería. Era muy tarde, pero tenia un pase de la Sra. Pomfrey, así que no la castigarían por llegar después del toque de queda, Harry había desistido de la idea de acompañarla, y se había ido antes que ella, un poco desairado, a la sala común. Ella quería estar en paz, sola, para analizar lo que iba a hacer. Se sentía estupida. Sus pasos la condujeron hasta los jardines del colegio. Estaba en un pequeño sitio protegida de la lluvia. Sin pensarlo mucho salio al exterior. El agua la golpeaba, estaba lloviendo con mucha fuerza y la tormenta eléctrica retumbaba en el cielo. Ese cielo que estaba oscuro y triste como su corazón. Camino entre la lluvia, de alguna manera sentía que se merecía la tortura de las gotas de agua golpeando tenazmente su piel. Sus pasos la condujeron a una pequeña glorieta, cuyo techo de metal, en intrincado diseño, dejaba pasar incólume la lluvia a través de él. Una figura vestida de negro estaba allí, sentado, dejando igualmente que la lluvia le desgarrara la piel.

Hermione se sobresalto y busco su varita. Apunto a Draco que estaba igualmente sorprendido de verla allí.

-Maldito- le grito Hermione- como pudiste hacerlo. Estas demente.

-Baja la varita- dijo Draco, intentando mantener las cosas en calma, sin embargo por precaución tomo la suya. Ella lo miraba furiosa, dispuesta a todo. Y él sabia perfectamente la razón de tanta rabia. Lo estaba acusando de algo que él no había hecho, no era su idea ese veneno. Alguien lo había hecho, alguien se le había adelantado y había metido de nuevo la pata. Y lo iban a torturar por eso, lo sabia, o peor matarían a su madre. Así que tenia que averiguar quien era la persona, que le estaba saboteando todo el plan.

-Casi lo mataste- escupió Hermione- Te odio. Y me odio a mi misma por haberme enredado contigo a pesar de saber lo que eras- a Hermione le temblaba la mano.

-Granger, baja la maldita varita de una vez- dijo fríamente Draco, soportando estoicamente la rabia de ella- Te lo advertí, tú sabias lo que era, no me vengas ahora con eso. Y además no se de que diablos me acusas.

-Eres un cínico- le dijo Hermione, caminando de un lado a otro apuntándolo con la varita- un maldito cínico. Casi envenenaste a Ron.

-Yo no lo hice- dijo Draco, esta vez amenazándola abiertamente con la varita, ella parecía dispuesto a atacarlo en cualquier momento- Debes creerme. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo pero no lo hice. Yo nunca seria tan obvio.

Hermione entonces le lanzo un _Desmauis,_ que Draco esquivo por un pelo y él no tuvo mas remedio que lanzarle un _Experliamus_ y desarmarla. Ella perdió la varita, e intento tomarla del piso, pero Draco le agarro las manos.

-Estas loca de remante- le grito él- no me ataques de nuevo, Granger. Y hablo en serio.

-No, tú eres el demente- gritaba Hermione, intentando soltarse de él, sentía las manos de Draco sobre sus muñecas como una garra- Suéltame.

-Cálmate primero- le dijo él, apretando sus muñecas de tal forma que ella gimió.

-Eres……..eres- grito de nuevo Hermione, forcejando con él- eres un hipócrita, un mentiroso. Todo lo que dijiste era una farsa. Solo intentaste manipularme.

Draco la soltó furioso y la empujo. Hermione no perdió el equilibrio y se coloco frente a él. Ambos estaban envueltos en un aura de rabia, descontrol, confusion, desconfianza y deseo reprimido.

-Yo fui claro- entonces Draco en serio se molesto- mas claro que el agua, te lo dije, que no iba a ser romántico, que era solo por el sexo, que yo era lo que era y tú lo aceptaste. LO ACEPTASTE HERMIONE GRANGER. Y además de todo, cuanto quisiste lo terminaste. Entonces ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Ni siquiera me preguntaste que era lo que diablos yo quería, simplemente lo dejaste así, sin darme ninguna explicación.

-Ah no Malfoy- dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida por las palabras de él- ¿Qué clase de explicación te iba a dar? Y además ¿Porque demonios querías una explicación? ¿Para que? Si igual no te importa.

-Estas equivocada- le grito Malfoy- claro que me importaba. Arriesgue el pellejo, por estar contigo. Entiendes, me puse la soga en el cuello, para que estuvieses conmigo. Así que si me merezco una explicación.

Entonces Hermione perdió completamente los estribos, se acerco a él desafiante.

-Esta bien, el señor Malfoy quiere una explicación- dio un bufido-y la tendrá. Eres un asqueroso mortifago y no lo puedo soportar. Pero sabes, realmente lo que me saca de quicio es que tú, nunca, jamás en la vida, vas a ser capaz de sentir por mí, lo que yo siento por ti. Contento, te gusta la explicación, porque esa es la única que tengo.

Draco sintió de pronto que las piernas le fallaban. Una sensación de euforia desconocida para él tomo control de su cuerpo. Ella sentía algo por él, a pesar de todo. Pero de alguna manera, seguía furioso con ella, por asumir cosas que él nunca dijo.

-¿Quién coño te dijo que yo no sentía nada?- le dijo él con voz dura– Además ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber que es lo que piensas si nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Qué es lo que demonios sientes por mí? DIMELO

-Sinceramente a estas alturas- dijo Hermione, quien sentía salir las lágrimas, pero estas se confundían con la lluvia, asi que Draco no se percato que ella estaba llorando- ni siquiera vale la pena que toquemos ese tema.

-DIMELO- le grito Draco acercándose a ella- y terminemos con esto de una buena vez y para siempre.

-No, dime tú- contesto Hermione de vuelta- Dime que es eso que sientes y nunca te atreviste a decirme. Maldito cobarde.

-En ese caso los dos somos unos malditos cobardes. Pero si en serio lo quieres saber- le dijo Draco todo descontrolado, caminando hacia ella, apretando ambos puños- Si realmente lo quieres saber, pues aquí lo tienes………..Yo te quiero.

Hermione abrió la boca, y la cerro de nuevo, estaba totalmente impactada. Había escuchado mal, eso era seguro. Todo el mar de confusión volvió a ella y su mente analítica de nuevo jugo en su contra.

-Si, me quieres para revolcarte conmigo, eso esta clarísimo- dijo ella con toda la seguridad del mundo. ¡Vaya idiota! Por un momento había pensado cualquier cosa y su corazón se habia sobresaltado en un halito de esperanza.

-No- contesto Draco arrastrando las palabras, mas cerca de ella- Te quiero para hacerte el amor.

0o0

Les gusto

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	13. Entrega Absoluta

Disclamer: personajes de JKR. La perversión es absolutamente de Jos Black.

Bueno antes que nada, debo decir que bueno, este fic me ha hecho sudar escribiéndolo. En alguna parte esto se convirtió en una historia de amor, j eje j eje. Siempre intento hacer un Draco mas ajustado al canon, pero debo reconocer que he fallado en mi propósito. Contestare lo RR a continuación, no se los salten por favor, para aumentar la expectativa.

**Theresitha Potter**: bueno es cierto, Draco aunque no quiera es ROMANTICO HASTA EL TUETANO.

**Bit****chita:** debo reconocer que el nick es de los mas originales. gracias por los rr. Me complace que creas que soy buena escritora.

**Fiona Garay**: es cierto la primera vez tierna y dramática, con amor y angustia. La Rampolla de Hogwarts claro que es Parvati.

**Mary:** es cierto Draco en este fic, es demasiado intenso. Creo que toda la situación que esta viviendo, lo hace sentirse viviendo en el filo.

**Zorion:** bienvenida al Club de las Limoneras.

**Tildita**: te dan ternurita y angustia. Lo se, a todos nos pasa lo mismo.

**Abri**l: no te metas en el congelador, aun no espérate a leer este capitulo. Bueno ya lo de Harry lo reivindique.

**Mad Aristocrat**: es cierto Draco tiene unos detalles, que te dejan OO. Y jefa yo se que te encanto lo de Harry, j eje je. Se que te gusto. Bueno un beso.

**Mauricio**: es cierto, tu como hombre le debes estar viendo otra perspectiva al asunto. Espero que no te infartes con este capitulo.

**Josean:** eso de que y si te digo que si, me dio mucha risa, un beso.

**Iye.Hermione**: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, este fic es ardiente, brazas por todos lados.

**Embercita**: muy honrada de tenerla aquí. Bueno si yo quiero que toda la experiencia sexual sea muy verídica. Es que el niño, por muy virgen que sea, Draco se las trae, lo lleva en la genética, herencia del Big Daddy. La frase de Harry tendrá un significado mas adelante, uno totalmente inesperado, j eje j eje.

**Alemar107:** Felicitaciones, tú sabes porque. En fin que bueno encontrar a alguien de mi edad, que entienda todo esto. En relación a lo de las bases, es un chiste viejo de mis amigas y yo, j eje j eje je.

**Dulce invierno**: hola querida como andas. Yo feliz leyendo Dios de las pesadillas, es muy cierto esos dos se agasajan con ganas. Y por favor , no tires tu…………. A la ……..mierda. J eje j eje. Espero que te pase como a Hermione.

**Iyatracoga. Osnelet**: bueno otro nick raro. Bienvenida, que bueno que te lo hayas leído de un……..tirón, j eje je ej. Deja reviews cuantos quiera.

Mañana es mi cumpleaños numero 32 , así que todo el mundo a dejar REviews.

Capitulo 13 Entrega Absoluta.

_"Te quiero para hacerte el amor..."_

Dos figuras estaban inmóviles, enfrentadas, en medio de una glorieta en los jardines de Hogwarts. La lluvia caía tenazmente sobre ellos, pero a ninguno les importaba. El ambiente estaba helado, la tormenta rugía en sus cabezas, sus cuerpos empapados temblaban, mas de furia y de impotencia que por frió.

Algunas veces en la vida, se presentan encrucijadas, momentos en donde una sola palabra o una decisión cambia totalmente el rumbo de tu existencia. Muchas veces recordamos y nos arrepentimos por no haber cambiando nuestro destino, con un solo gesto. Las razones varían: miedo, egoísmo, cobardía, resignación. Algunos se torturan con eso toda la vida, otros simplemente lo encierran bajo siete llaves en su corazón, otros simplemente lo asumen como lo que pudo ser y no fue y siguen adelante, como puedan. Cuando tu lógica y tu corazón están enfrentados, cuando sabes que estas haciendo algo prohibido, entonces se desata uno de los conflictos existenciales mas perturbadores en un ser humano. Porque alguien malo puede ser intrínsecamente bueno o viseversa. Porque puedes ser que estes equivocado en todo, pero aun así ser capaz de amar con verdadera sinceridad. Porque amar significa aceptar todo del otro, sin arrepentimientos.

Hemione permanecía de pie, rígida, en schok, su cabello se pegaba a su cara, sus ropas empapadas se pegaban a su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Y su mirada no se desconectaba de la de Draco Malfoy. ¿Lo que acababa de escuchar, era realmente lo que acababa de oir, o simplemente su corazón la estaba traicionando de nuevo?. Como confiar, como no sentir miedo por ella y por él. Porque estaba segura que Draco Malfoy la deseaba, pero no se podía imaginar que también la quisiera, a lo mejor tanto como ella.

Después de decir lo que dijo, Draco se calmo, la furia disminuyo de intensidad y solo quedo el desasosiego y la expectación. No había sido fácil para él, nunca le había dicho a nadie que la quería y jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable ante una persona. Draco tenía el cabello sobre los ojos, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos, su varita estaba en el suelo, al lado de la de ella, en algún momento, durante su pelea verbal, la había tirado en un gesto de impotencia. No se lo quería admitir, pero todo estaba en manos de ella, porque él había aceptado hacia tiempo, seguir adelante, como fuese y hasta donde fuera posible. No habían tonos grises, él la quería, junto a él, escondidos, clandestinos, porque no tenia otra salida. Lo otro era vivir sin ella, lo podía hacer, pero la intensidad de sus sentimientos era tal, que tenia que darle una oportunidad, alguna, para no arrepentirse todo su vida de no haber vivido su relación con ella.

Ella no sufrirá daño, el velaría por eso, aun a costa de su vida. No entendía, como ese mar de sentimientos que lo inundaba y lo ahogaba, se habían desatado de tal forma, en el peor momento y situación, todos dirigidos a una sola persona, porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese Hermione Granger.

Hermione dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de allí, camino unos pasos, y lo sintió detrás de ella abrazándola, con desespero, posesivo colocando sus manos en su vientre, inclinando su cabeza sobre el cuello de ella, acercando su boca a su oído. Mientras tanto la lluvia seguía cayendo. Ella sintió morirse cuando el aliento de Draco le abrazo el cuello.

-No te vayas- le dijo él con voz ronca- no lo hagas.

Hermione cerro lo ojos y coloco sus manos sobre las de él, enredo sus dedos con los suyos y lo sintió estremecerse a su espalda. Ella no quería decir lo que tenia que decir, pero él no la iba a dejar ir, y ella en el fondo, luchaba entre el querer y el deber ser.

-No voy a volver contigo, Malfoy- dijo Hermione calmada.

Después de escucharlo había tomado dos decisiones, que sabia que definirían el resto de su vida. Lamentablemente ella no podía hacerlos feliz a todos, ni a él, ni a Harry, ni a Ron ni a ella misma. Así que les daría a cada uno una parte y se tendrían que conformar con eso, porque ella no daba para más. Le era completamente imposible aceptar que él fuese un mortifago, no lo podia acompañar en esa travesía vital, era inconcebible para ella, un completo anatema. Pero había algo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos satisfacer, para sentirse completa. Entregarse por amor era el objetivo de toda mujer y ella quería hacerlo, siempre lo quiso.

- Te quiero...mucho- Hermione sintio como él la pegaba a su cuerpo, tratando de que su voz no vacilase siguió hablando, desnudando su corazon- Te quiero tanto que me duele en el alma, pero no puedo estar contigo.

Draco la volteo, para colocarla justo frente a él, tomo su cintura con sus manos, se acerco a su cara e intento besarla, ella le aparto el rostro. Draco la volvió a buscar, pero ella simplemente, le coloco un dedo en los labios. Lo miraba con ansiedad, deseo carnal, lujuria y a Draco se le seco la garganta, porque a pesar de que sus gestos decían lo contrario, ella con esa mirada le había dado a entender lo que vendría.

-Antes que nada- Hermione trago saliva- Te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me respondas, con la verdad.

-Hazlo- dijo Draco, con voz ahogada. No sabia si era capaz de responder con total sinceridad, no quería que ella lo odiase, mas bien esperaba que lo entendiese.

-¿Intentaste matar a Ron?- pregunto Hermione con voz monocorde.

-No, ya te lo he dicho- contesto fríamente Draco. No la soltaba, sabia que si lo hacia probablemente ella se iría.

-¿Sabes quien lo hizo?- pregunto Hermione, con el alma en vilo.

-No, pero tengo que averiguarlo- dijo Draco, un brillo fugaz recorrió su mirada, Hermione sintió escalofrió, no quería pensar en lo que haría Draco cuando encontrara al culpable- es cuestión de vida y muerte. Para mi y para otros- Hermione empezó a temblar, había entendido perfectamente la frase, lo iban a matar, por fallar. Draco se dio cuenta de su miedo y la estrecho en sus brazos, le acaricio el cabello y le dio un beso en la cara. De nuevo sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Cual es la verdadera razón por la cual eres un mortifago?- quizás esa era la pregunta mas importante para Hermione. De eso dependían muchas cosas y ella queria, desesperaba, anhelaba que hubiese un muy buen motivo.

De nuevo hubo silencio. Solo se escuchaba la lluvia cayendo, estaban sumidos en una semi oscuridad, solo los relámpagos los iluminaban de vez en cuando. Pero ella notaba la indecisión de Draco en su mirada, transcurrieron unos segundos, entonces él se decidió a hablar.

-Porque amenazaron con matar a mi madre, Hermione- Draco dijo el nombre de ella con total naturalidad, hacia meses que pensaba en ella como Hermione. Ella sintió una agradable sensación de comodidad al escuchar su nombre en la boca de él, pronunciándolo lenta y aterciopeladamente. Casi ni escucho la respuesta, pero de pronto al analizarlo, se dio cuenta que la situación de Draco Malfoy era bien difícil.

-¿El ataque de Katie Bell ? ¿lo planeaste tu?- ella estaba segura de que así había sido, se había dedicado a disecar ese asunto desde hacia meses, sobre todo la reacción de él cuando la vio esa noche, estaba profundamente desesperado, profundamente culpable. Ella en ese momento no sabia la causa, pero después de ordenar las piezas, estaba claro, él había perpetrado ese ataque.

-Si, pero lo de ella fue un accidente, no era el objetivo- dijo Draco ahora taladrándola con la mirada, para él era demasiado incomodo confesar eso, pero lo haría. Que viera ella que hacia con la información, si Hermione realmente lo quería, sabría exactamente que hacer con ella, guardársela, porque de otra forma, significaría su muerte - Tengo una misión, importante, de su éxito depende la vida de mi madre. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, sobre todo si no me han atacado, pero no tengo alternativa. Si tengo que escoger entre un extraño y mi madre, escogo a mi madre, aunque con eso me gane tu odio, entendido. Y no te diré en que consiste, por tu propio bien. Antes de que lo preguntes, no es tu precioso Potter, Voldemort lo quiere para él.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Sabía que Draco estaba pasando un mal momento, pero no sabia la magnitud del problema. Así que su madre. Esa era la razón. De alguna manera lo entendió, ella haría lo mismo en su situación. Pero aun así, no podían seguir, de ninguna forma. Ella de alguna forma se convertiría en su cómplice, y no lo haría por nada del mundo. Una cosa era no denunciarlo y otra estar con él mientras cometía su asesinato.

-Draco- dijo Hermione muy segura, la única solución era esa, la mas lógica- tú has lo que tengas que hacer. Yo haré todo lo posible por evitarlo desde el otro bando. Si tenemos suerte, no nos mataremos en el proceso. Y si algún día, lejano, tú te arrepientes, pase lo que pase y hagas lo que hagas, te juro que te daré una oportunidad.

Draco no lloraba, pero sentía su corazón ardiendo, de pena y desolación, sin embargo ella le había dado una luz de esperanza y se aferraría a ella. No iban a seguir juntos, probablemente ese momento no se repetiría en la vida de ambos, quizás jamás después de que matara a Dumblendore, volvería a verla. Su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón se lo pedían. Mas que nunca, ahora que sabia que no estaba solo en el sentimiento, que ella lo quería igual que él. Draco hundió su cara en la clavícula de ella y deposito un beso, luego subió por el cuello de ella, dándole besos cortos y lánguidos, podía sentir a través de la piel de ella, la lucha que Hermione tenia en su interior. De nuevo le hablo al oído.

-Tú vas a quedarte conmigo esta noche- le dijo Draco seguro. Sin intención, lo dijo prácticamente como una orden. Hermione sintió el deseo en oleadas recorriendo su cuerpo, no iba a resistirse, por Dios que no lo haría y Draco Malfoy se tendría que conformar con eso, porque era lo único que estaba dispuesta a darle- te necesito, quizás sea la ultima vez que te tenga en mis brazos. Me estoy consumiendo de deseo por ti aquí mismo.

Hermione entonces reacciono, busco la boca de él y lo beso, profunda y ansiosamente, Draco le correspondió con furia. Sus manos recorrieron la espalda de ella, subiéndole la camiseta empapada por la lluvia que seguía cayendo, pertinaz sobre ellos, sus dedos tocaron suavemente la piel de ella, haciendo que Hermione se estremeciese. Ella le quito la túnica a él y lo dejo en camisa. Ambos se abrazaban con fuerza y sus labios se fundieron, hambrientos, calidos, llenos de lujuria uno por el otro.

-Aquí no- dijo ella, saliendo de su estado de alineación, estaban en medio de los jardines del castillo, a la vista de cualquiera que saliese de él- pueden vernos.

-Acompáñame- Draco se separo de ella, la tomo de una mano y echo a correr bajo la tormenta con Hermione.

Dos jóvenes tomados de la mano, dos amantes huyendo del celoso destino, corrían por todos los jardines de Hogwarts. Los relámpagos los iluminaban de vez en cuando, eran dos adolescentes que crecieron de pronto, debido a las circunstancias siniestras que los rodeaban y de un amor que les llego de súbito, sin ser esperado por ninguno de los dos. Nada mas intenso, desgarrador y sublime que el primer amor, la primera pasión y la primera vez.

Entraron a unos de los invernaderos, Draco cerro la puerta, Hermione lo miraba de manera intensa y febril. Él se acerco nuevamente, lento como un felino, y la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos. De nuevo unieron sus labios, en un beso cargado de lujuria. Ella le quito la camisa a él. Draco le quito la camiseta de un tirón, y se dedico a morder los hombros de Hermione, mientras tanto con las manos, le quitaba los jeans y ella mientras tanto, también lo despojaba de su pantalón. Las piezas de ropa quedaban regados en el suelo, solo las flores, plantas y árboles de ese lugar, fueron los únicos testigos, de aquellos jóvenes amantes, entregándose uno al otro, de manera desesperada y desgarradora, dejando a flor de piel una infinidad de sentimientos, porque seria la primera y probablemente la ultima vez.

Cuando ella estuvo en ropa interior, entonces Draco la subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, Hermione cruzo ambas piernas para no caer, él camino unos pasos y la coloco sobre una mesa.

Allí sentada, con el cuerpo de Draco entre sus piernas, ella le siguió besando el cuello mordiéndoselo, acariciándole como loca el cuello, el pecho y la espalda. Le encantaba la piel fría de él, sentir debajo de sus dedos, su cuerpo delgado y fibroso. Draco le quito el sujetador, liberando esos pechos que lo volvían loco, sumergió su cara en ellos y empezó a morderle los pezones. Hermione sentía el contacto de su lengua en la piel como llamas. El sitio se llenaba de los gemidos de ambos, ahogados por el sonido de la tormenta. En algún momento, Hermione con los pies le bajo el boxer a Draco y empezó a acariciarle su miembro con las manos. Draco gruño excitado y sintió que se endurecía terriblemente con ese contacto. Bajo sus manos a las caderas de ella y le bajo la ropa interior, estaba tan desesperado que casi la rompe, ansioso de ver su cuerpo desnudo otra vez. Empujo a Hermione delicadamente un poco hacia atrás, le empezó a besar el vientre, su lengua recorrió todo lentamente hasta llegar a su hemisferio sur. Con una mano separo sus labios inferiores y luego con la punta de la lengua empezó a acariciarla. Ella sentía los movimientos circulares de la lengua de Draco y luego, para su sumo placer, como él mordisqueaba su clítoris, levanto las caderas inconscientemente.

Eso que le hacia la volvía literalmente loca. Hermione sintió oleadas de placer recorriendo su vientre, de nuevo se iba a sumergir en el climax, pero él paro. Ella lo miro fijamente, molesta por la interrupción, Draco la tomo por su trasero y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione sintió el miembro masculino, duro y rígido contra su entrada. Ella dio un respingo, de inseguridad, su mente y su cuerpo estaban en diferentes sintonías, toda mojada, por la lluvia y por el sudor, estaba también húmeda allá abajo, en donde se uniría con él, su mente todavía tenia dudas pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se entregara. Entonces Draco balanceo sus caderas, y empujo suavemente su miembro hacia el interior de ella, una sola vez. Hermione se mordió un labio e instintivamente tenso las piernas, estaba semisentada en esa mesa, con la mitad del trasero en el aire, y él entre sus piernas. Draco la sostenía por la cintura y por la espalda, ella se sujetaba con una brazo en el cuello de él y la otra mano apoyada en el borde de la mesa.

-Tranquila- le dijo Draco mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios, ella estaba totalmente húmeda, su cuerpo estaba preparado y listo para esa invasión, pero estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que él, pero hizo el intento de tranquilizarla. Sabia por comentarios que había oído, que si la chica estaba muy tensa, le dolería horrores y él no quería eso por nada del mundo, pero tampoco iba a echarse para atrás, no podría, tenia demasiadas ganas de hacerla suya en ese instante- Relájate, solo relájate. No te haré daño, iré con calma.

Hermione entonces despejo sus dudas, solo asintió afirmativamente. Ella sintió como él lentamente se hundió en ella, sintiendo una pequeña y leve molestia cuando él finalmente venció la barrera de su virginidad. Draco se mareo al sentirla alrededor de él, percibio un poco de resistencia para entrar, supuso que era la virginidad de ella, que él estaba tomando como suya.

Se percato que el interior de ella era apretado y tibio, y era una sensación demasiado intensa. Tuvo una apremiante necesidad de moverse dentro de ella, su más primitivo instinto entonces tomo el control. Comenzó a mover las caderas al principio lento y luego con verdaderas embestidas. Ella lo sentía entrando y saliendo cada vez con más fuerza, rítmicamente.

Hermione sentía que iba a desmayarse después de un rato, era demasiado brutal la sensación de ser invadida de esa forma, después de un rato no percibió mas dolor, sino algo placentero, que le provocaba mucho gusto y de ser posible, mas ganas de que Draco siguiese así, embistiéndola sin contemplaciones. Así que comenzó a balancear las caderas al mismo ritmo, buscando profundizar cada vez mas las arremetidas de él. Draco la besaba, los labios, el cuello, sus pechos, jugaba con sus pezones, mientras se hundía una y otra vez, en ella. De sus labios y su boca salían profundos gemidos. Ambos se conocían, habían explorado sus cuerpos antes de eso, habían llegado al orgasmo juntos, muchas veces antes. Pero esta experiencia, donde él se hundía dentro de ella, fundiendo sus cuerpos por primera vez , era algo único y especial. Además, miles de sensaciones desconocidas se apoderaban de sus mentes y por un momento no existió nada mas que ellos dos.

Hermione sentía la presión del miembro de él en su vientre, cada vez mas adentro, cuando en una embestida particularmente fuerte llego al cuello de su útero, ella prácticamente salto, estremecida por la sensación de placer intenso y electrizante que ese contacto le había producido. Pronto algo surgió en lo mas profundo de su interior, un cosquilleo, una sensación de vació en su vientre, y luego perdió el control. Sus piernas y sus manos se durmieron, ella sintió que se le iba el aire por momentos y cuando apareció la primera contracción de su vagina, ella estaba ya ida, en las nubes, Draco sintió eso como un jalon, como si estuvieran estrangulando su miembro, era demasiado placentero, continuo moviéndose, pronto sus embestidas se hicieron erráticas y estallo dentro de ella. Su mente se puso en blanco, perdió totalmente el control de su cuerpo, casi deja de sostenerla, y luego de acabar, dio una ultima embestida ya agónica y apoyo su cara en el pecho de ella, jadeando, feliz. Eso había sido la experiencia mas gloriosa de toda su vida.

Hermione se dedico a besarle la cabeza, él levanto la cara y ella le beso los parpados, la punta de la nariz, la boca. Estaba muy ansiosa, después de que ambos llegasen a sus respectivos orgasmos, ella quería mas, todo de él y Draco igualmente.

-Dame un rato, si, no soy de hierro- le dijo él cuando la sintió golpeando sus caderas contra las suyas- Necesito solo un momento.

La tomo en brazos, la acostó en el piso y se situó de espaldas a ella, recorrió con un dedo, su columna y la curva de sus caderas, le mordió el cuello, jugo con sus cabellos. Coloco una mano sobre un seno y trazo círculos alrededor de su pezón. Ella disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados, sus juegos, sus caricias. Draco la obligo a voltearse hacia él para besarla nuevamente. La coloco debajo de su cuerpo y ella instintivamente abrió las piernas. De pronto su erección estaba de nuevo dura y firme como un asta. Hermione lo sintió inmediatamente dentro de ella. Draco entonces, de nuevo, la ataco, sin consideración, estaba desesperado por tenerla de nuevo. Hermione sintió esa invasión tan poco convencional, como un cuchillo ardiendo dentro de ella. Draco estaba totalmente concentrado en balancear las caderas para hundirse en ella mas y mas, luego le tomo ambas piernas y obligo a Hermione a que las enredara en sus caderas, esa posición hacia que el contacto fuese mayor. Entonces allí fue que Hermione enloqueció, lo sentía moviéndose furiosamente sobre ella, su miembro clavándose en su interior, llegando en esa posición a otros sitios de su anatomía, muy sensibles a ese rocé. La sensación era increíble. Gimió y grito hasta quedarse ronca. De nuevo ambos, esta vez al mismo tiempo, se sumergieron en el más atronador de los orgasmos.

Las horas pasaban y ellos continuaban allí, devorándose mutuamente, entregándose a un amor imposible y prohibido. Perdiendo su virginidad de todas las maneras posibles. Amándose de tal forma, que nunca lo olvidarían.

A las 5 de la mañana, Draco seguía sobre ella, abrazándola posesivamente, sabiendo que el momento de decir adiós estaba cerca. Ella miraba hacia el vació, pensativa, analizando el hecho de que ya no era una niña, que ese chico allí con ella, la había convertido en una mujer, en esa noche lluviosa.

-Debemos irnos- dijo ella en voz baja- Pronto Hagrid o Filch despertaran.

-Schhhh- dijo Draco, mientras le besaba la mejilla y luego la boca, ella lucia tan tierna e indefensa en sus brazos que le quitaba el aliento- No hables, te ves hermosa así, seria, callada. Quiero guardar ese recuerdo en mi memoria.

-Yo nunca te olvidare- le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, de su boca salían las palabras directamente del corazón.

-Y yo siempre te voy a querer- le contesto él, mirándola con sus ojos fríos glaciales, muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, porque las serpientes no se enamoran, ni jamás lo admiten, pero cuando lo hacen, es para toda la vida - a mi manera. Soy seco, despistado, orgulloso, despiadado, estoy lleno de defectos. Te haré daño, lo sabes y tú a mi. Pero jamás dejaras de hacer latir mi corazón.

-Algún día, yo...-Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, estaba demasiado emocionada escuchando esas palabras. Aquellas que nunca pensó que serian dirigidas a ella.

-Un día de estos, no sentirás vergüenza de mi- le dijo Draco penetrándole los ojos- Algún día me haré merecedor de tu amor y no tendrás el cargo de conciencia que llevas ahora. Te lo juro.

0o0

Hermione llego a las 6 de la mañana a su habitación, la ropa se había secado sola, su cabello estaba revuelto en ondas sobre la espalda. No podía dejar de sonreír, la tenia estampada en su cara. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobre todo las piernas. Eso era algo que nadie nunca le había comentado. Había llegado a hacer muchas cosas con Draco, pero nunca se había sentido agotada. Esperaba que fuese solo con la primera vez. Se acostó en su cama de lado, todavía sintiendo las caricias de él sobre su cuerpo. No se lo iba a negar, sus miedos eran totalmente fundados, después de esa noche, de todas las palabras y todos los hechos, ella, Hermione Granger, estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente prendada de Draco Malfoy.

Esa mañana ella alejo temporalmente todas las imágenes lúgubres de lo que sabia se avecinaba, y solo se dedico a suspirar, abrazando la almohada, con el recuerdo, de ese joven, que la besaba con una intensidad tal, que ella moría a cada beso, que la tocaba como si quisiese no dejarla escapar jamás y que le hacia el amor de una manera tan exquisita, avasallante y territorial, que a pesar de su inexperiencia, algo le decía a Hermione, que Draco Malfoy, era un buen prospecto de amante y que sin duda mejoraría con los años.

-Hermione, ¿Acabas de llegar?- le dijo Parvati, quien la observaba, desde su cama. La había despertado el ruido, maldecía cada vez que Lavender o Hermione la despertaban llegando de sus encuentros nocturnos. Hermione lucia como perdida, enrollada en su cama, con los ojos brillantes y la tez rubicunda, esa vez estaba diferente, parecía a punto de desmayarse, Parvatti se preocupo- ¿Que te paso?

-Nada, Parvati, solo estoy cansada- dijo Hermione y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Parvati levanto una ceja.

-¿Que te sucede? estas extraña, rara, hasta se podría decir que eres otra persona- comento Parvati.

- Estoy enamorada, Parvati- dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír, después vendrían las lagrimas, pero ella solo quería disfrutar ese momento en donde se descubría como mujer. Porque Draco Malfoy había reverenciado su condición femenina, haciéndola suya de la manera mas determinante y pero al mismo tiempo mas tierna que ella se hubiese imaginado- enamorada hasta las ultimas consecuencias.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tú...?- entonces Parvati se callo súbitamente y lo entendió, porque se vio reflejada a si misma, cuando perdió su virginidad. La sonrisa traviesa, esos mismos colores subidos a su rostro, esa mirada brillante y pérdida, el aura diferente. Se echo sobre la almohada y decidió callarse y no preguntar mas por ese asunto. Hermione Granger se merecía estar a solas con ella misma por unas horas.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	14. La virtud perdida y sus consecuencias

Disclamer: propiedad de JK Rowling

Hola, bueno gracias a todas por sus rr, contestare el capitulo siguiente. JE JE JE JE . Bueno he de advertirles, que……………………….el próximo lo tendrán dentro de una semana al menos. Disfrútenlo.

Capitulo 14 La virtud perdida y sus consecuencias

Hermione no fue esa mañana a clases. Se había quedado dormida y nadie la molesto. Al levantarse a la hora del almuerzo, vio que las cortinas de su cama estaban completamente corridas. Se levanto y sintió una punzada en su bajo vientre, que le recordó todo lo sucedido. No pudo evitar enrojecerse y sonreír. Se sentía flotando en una nube, todo el mundo le había explicado la parte física del asunto, eso no era ningún misterio para ella. Pero todo el torbellino de emociones que había sentido y que le había transmitido él, había sido suficiente para alterarla como nunca nada lo había hecho. Ahora si sabía lo que era estar al borde del precipicio sentimental, mejor ella, voluntariamente, había decidido lanzarse de él. Y la sensación de vértigo, le gustaba. Mejor dicho, él le gustaba demasiado.

Escucho a alguien en la habitación y descorrió la cortina. Pudo ver a Parvati revisando algunas cosas de su baúl.

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto Parvati con complicidad.

-Si- dijo Hermione, tratando de desviar la cara, era evidente que su compañera de habitación sabía lo que había pasado. Pero extrañamente, parecía que en lugar de atormentarla descubriendo el chisme, lo que parecía era querer ayudarla.

Parvati saco algo de su baúl y se sentó en la cama. Era una chica muy guapa, morena, ojos y cabello negro, largo hasta la cintura. Era delgada, sus pechos eran más bien pequeños, pero sus piernas eran bellísimas. Además caminaba como una reina, era una joven muy atractiva. En sus manos sostenía una botellita. Las dos chicas se miraron un rato. Hermione seguía vestida como la noche anterior y estaba totalmente despeinada. Sin duda le caería muy bien un buen baño y se disponía a hacerlo, cuando Parvati la llamo.

-Toma- le dijo Parvati con cautela, le dio una botellita con liquido ambarino dentro- no creo que quieras tener una pequeña sorpresa rubia dentro de 9 meses.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo demonios sabia ella que estaba con Malfoy? ¿Alguien más estaba enterado? ¿Parvati había hecho correr el chisme?. Hermione enseguida se asusto y Parvati lo noto.

-No te preocupes, Hermione, no diré nada- dijo ella con un suspiro – Se que esa relación es imposible. Y que es peligrosa. Pero sabes, es algo muy romántico, al mejor estilo Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- Hermione estaba totalmente descubierta, así que lo mejor seria de alguna forma confesar y averiguar como ella se había enterado.

-Bueno- Parvati sonrío complacida de si misma y su sagacidad- me di cuenta que desaparecías en los días de tus rondas y en las rondas de Malfoy. Escuche también un comentario de unos Slytherin diciendo que Malfoy no estaba durmiendo en su habitación. Al principio no lo quería creer, me parecía insólito, pero era demasiada coincidencia. Además, ustedes dos se odian desde que se conocieron, pero me dije a mi misma, que de pronto todo ese odio solo era atracción. Era una teoría loca, así que decidí prestar atención. El lenguaje corporal de los dos era mas que evidente. Tú lo disimulas bien, pero te alteras demasiado cuando estas cerca de Malfoy y él te come con su mirada. Todo el tiempo esta mirándote, no te preocupes seguro que nadie lo ha notado, solo que yo me dedique a investigarlo. Disculpa, es que me mataba la curiosidad. Y Hermione, lo que hay en sus ojos no es desprecio. No se como aguantas esas miradas, se nota a leguas que él esta loco de deseo por ti.

-Terminamos- dijo Hermione por lo bajo- no tiene ningún sentido que estemos juntos.

-Es cierto- dijo Parvati- tienes toda la razón. Es lo correcto, él sigue siendo un sangre pura, me imagino que no iba a prometerte nada público. Pero………….sabes que. Me da la sensación, de que le gustas mucho………..Y si es así, Hermione, deberías darle su oportunidad. Quizás algún día, cambie y deje de ser tan insoportable, si se fijo en ti, a pesar de bueno…………….tú sabes……………..que eres hija de muggles……………..no puede ser tan mala persona.

-No hay mas nada que decir- se levanto Hermione de la cama, no quería discutir nada, esa conversación la puso de nuevo con los pies en la tierra- Lo mejor será que cada uno siga con su vida.

-Tomate la poción contraceptiva- le insto Parvati- Y no me preguntes de donde la saque, porque no puedo responderte. Es un articulo prohibido en Hogwarts y te imaginaras el porque.

-Entiendo- Hermione abrió la botella y se la tomo, inmediatamente sintió el sabor amargo en su boca, hizo una mueca de desagrado y le devolvió la botellita a Parvati- Gracias.

-Si te viene la regla unos días antes de lo previsto es normal, no te asustes- le explico Parvati – si necesitas mas me avisas. Pero lo mejor será que lo hagas al estilo muggle, ya sabes píldoras y esas cosas. Es lo que Padma y yo hacemos.

-No- dijo Hermione- eso ya acabo. No creo necesitar más de esas cosas.

-Te dejo sola- le contesto Parvati- Ah y un buen baño con agua caliente, te aleja las molestias. Te lo recomiendo.

Hermione sonrío agradecida, sentía el cuerpo como si le hubiese pasado un tractor encima, así que le tomaría la palabra. De una forma inesperada, Parvati Patil se había convertido en su confidente y su amiga.

0o0

Draco no la vio en toda la mañana. Al principio se sintió un poco confundido y luego preocupado. ¿Seria que le había hecho daño? ¿O que no la había dejado satisfecha? ¿ O seria que él era el peor amante de todos y ella no quería verlo? En realidad no estaba muy seguro, ya que Hermione no había parado de besarlo en toda la noche, así que lo más probable era que le hubiese gustado tanto como a él. No había podido dormir, estaba demasiado ansioso, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las imagines de lo sucedido, volvían a su cabeza una y otra vez. Tenía varios años creándose toda una historia de cómo seria su primera vez, muchas chicas habían sido las protagonistas de sus sueños eróticos. Pero la realidad, había sido mil veces mejor que cualquier fantasía. Se le iba el aire cada vez que la recordaba, pegada a su cuerpo, besándolo, vibrando cada vez que él entraba en ella. Sus labios rojos abiertos, el sudor que impregnaba su cuerpo, su cabello indomable, suelto y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas y su pecho. Ella era deliciosa, suave, una mujer sensual en toda la extensión de la palabra y era suya, toda suya, de nadie mas. Le había hecho el amor muchas veces en esa noche y cada vez, tenía la certeza de que estaba más enamorado de ella que nunca.

Era cierto, Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado, languidecía de amor por ella. Y por amor tenia que dejarla ir. Era lo mejor, lo había aceptado a duras penas, el sentido de pertenencia que tenia por Hermione era demasiado intenso. Pero le había llegado el momento de dejar de ser egoísta e infantil y portarse como el hombre que era. Él no la podría hacer feliz jamás, no le podía ofrecer nada, había cavado su tumba convirtiéndose en Mortifago. Porque si después de lo que pretendía hacer, no lo mataba el lado oscuro lo iban a hacer los aurores. Así que la mejor manera de demostrar sus sentimientos era dejar que se fuese. Sin atormentarla mas. Lo que había sucedido, lo guardaría en el corazón para siempre y seguiría con la misión que se le había impuesto

Goyle y Crabbe llegaron de imprevisto. Ambos con caras ceñudas, Draco se alejo con ambos hasta un rincón del pasillo a la entrada del comedor. Un lugar oscuro y semi oculto. Algunos alumnos de Gryffindor pasaron al comedor, entre ellos Harry Potter quien les dirigió una mirada de desprecio, pero a la vez escrutadora. A Draco no le paso por alto, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Potter sin duda sospechaba de él. Draco le correspondió la mirada, desafiante, duro glacial, después vería como arreglaba ese asunto.

-Ya sabes quien fue- dijo Crabbe con amargura. Esa metida de pata la iban a pagar cara, así que ninguno de los tres había perdido el tiempo esa mañana. Se habían dedicado a buscar alguna pista, que los condujese al maldito que había destrozado sus planes.

-No- contesto Draco con molestia, su misión de matar a Dumblendore ya no constituía ningún secreto entre la horda mortifaga y sus esbirros - tengo mis sospechas, lo mas seguro es que sea Montague o Flint, los dos son unos animales sin cerebro, pero sin duda, una oportunidad de quedar bien ante el Señor Tenebroso no la desperdiciarían. Fueron unos estupidos, mira que darle el licor al Sloughorm, era obvio que no se lo regalaría al viejo. Sin duda lo echaron a perder todo, ahora mas que nunca estarán vigilando los pasillos. Así que tenemos que aprovechar las horas al máximo en la sala de los menesteres.

-Sabes que nosotros te ayudaremos- le dijo Goyle- eres nuestro amigo. No nos gustaría que murieses. Además el armario esta casi listo. Pero al autor del atentado contra Weasley, hay que darle un escarmiento. En otras circunstancias me hubiese alegrado, pero ese pequeño incidente, lo único que ha hecho es estropearlo todo

-¿Cuándo los iniciaran?- pregunto Draco, los dos chicos seguían callados. Crabbe finalmente hablo.

-Este fin de semana- dijo Crabbe con voz pastosa- no hay vuelta atrás. Si nos negamos estamos muertos.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Malfoy.

-Nosotros, Zabinni , Theo Nott y Millicent Bulstrode- contesto Goyle- querían a los de 5 to también, pero lo dejaran para después. Todavía están muy jóvenes.

-¿Y Pansy?- pregunto Draco extrañado. El padre de Pansy era un reconocido mortifago y ella debía seguir sus pasos.

-Draco, lo que te vamos a decir no te va a gustar nada- dijo Goyle controlando la furia de su voz- sin duda hoy te enteraras. Mi madre me ha mandado una lechuza contándome el chisme.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Draco. Pansy era como su hermana y era su futura esposa, así que siempre se interesaba por ella. Últimamente con todo su rollo sentimental y además lo de la misión, tenia la cabeza en las nubes, pero eso no significaba que no le importase lo que sucediese con ella.

-Pansy esta embarazada – contesto Crabbe- el estupido de Zabinni la preño. Al parecer es todo un escándalo. La madre de Zabinni tuvo controlar al Sr. Parkinson a duras penas, iba a matarlo. Los van a casar y la Sra. Zabbinni tuvo que pagar miles de galeones al padre de Pansy por lo de la virtud perdida y todo ese cuento. Tu compromiso ya no existe. Pansy tiene tres días que no sale de su habitación. Millicent dice que no para de llorar. La sacaran hoy mismo de Hogwarts.

-Como pudo ser tan estupida- bufo Draco. Su pobre amiga estaba perdida, Zabini era un idiota sin remedio- sin duda conmigo le hubiese ido mejor. Yo por lo menos la hubiese respetado hasta el final. Me provoca apretarle el cuello a Zabinni hasta que muera.

-Mejor no lo hagas- dijo Goyle- ese asunto ya no es de tu incumbencia. Además a ti no te gusta Pansy, aceptaste el compromiso porque no tenías mas remedio. Lo único malo es que quedaras como un cornudo delante de toda la casa de Slytherin.

-Eso no me importa- respondió Draco, de pronto cayo en cuenta de algo. El temor se empezó a apoderar de él. ¡Diablos! Hay sido un completo estupido, ese tema nunca lo había hablado con Hermione, estaban tan concentrados en sus otros asuntos y se les había pasado un pequeño detalle, pero uno bien importante. Pero abordarla con ese tema, era algo bien difícil, no quería que ella creyese que le tenia asco, pero es que era vital resolver ese asunto en especifico. De vida o muerte.

-Entonces nos vemos en la noche- dijo Crabbe a modo de despedida- Espero que no falles, ayer te estuvimos esperando y nunca llegaste. Me imagino que estabas con alguna chica, jugando a la bestia de las dos espaldas, tienes una sonrisa de satisfacción increíble. Pero sea lo que sea, no olvides que de esta misión, depende que nuestras cabezas sigan sujetas al cuello.

-Lo se, iré- contesto Draco, siempre le hacia gracia el eufemismo con que Crabbe se refería al sexo "la bestia de dos espaldas", en realidad tenia que reconocer que era muy ajustado a la realidad. Porque lo que había hecho con ella no tenia nada de puro y casto, mas bien había sido un poco salvaje en realidad. Pero lo que mas le había impresionado, era lo que había sentido, eso era algo de lo cual estaba impregnado, una sensación de placer y sobre todo de libertad. Estando con ella se sentía capaz de enfrentar cualquier cosa. Tenia que hablar con ella. El único lugar que se le ocurría para irla a buscar era la biblioteca así que después de ver a sus dos amigos, perdiéndose en el corredor, dio media vuelta y camino tranquilo, esperando que su suposición fuese la acertada.

¡Bingo! Allí estaba entre algunos estantes, a esa hora no había nadie allí, excepto ellos y la Sra. Prince. De manera disimulada empezó a seguirla por los corredores. Ella estaba solamente con su uniforme sin la tunica. Y a Draco se le seco la boca, cuando vio la forma de sus senos dibujándose sobre la blusa, su estrecha cintura y sus deliciosas piernas. Una punzada de deseo lo recorrió, pensar que hacia menos de 12 horas, estaban sobre el piso desnudos, uno sobre el otro, hartados del placer que se estaban prodigando y hambrientos de mas, lo sumió en el mas profundo desasosiego. Camino hacia ella, seguro, decidido, ella no lo vio llegar, estaba demasiado concentrada en un libro.

-Herms- le dijo Draco, usando un diminutivo que le parecía el mas adecuado. Herms, era mas familiar, mas cariñoso que Hermione o Granger. Enseguida se arrepintió, si quería alejarla, lo mejor era seguir como estaban pero no pudo decir nada mas. Ella volteo y lo miro con sus grandes ojos castaños. Draco sintió que esa mirada hacia que su corazón latiese mas rápido y se vio inundado por una extraña sensación de calidez.

-Hola- dijo ella un poco nerviosa, mirando a todos lados, coloco el libro de nuevo sobre el estante, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Este…………….- Draco se puso una mano sobre la cabeza, acariciándose el cabello y miro hacia el piso, luego la miro nuevamente, hizo un esbozo de sonrisa pero lo detuvo a la mitad, ella estaba muy nerviosa y él también. Hermione no parecia muy inclinada a iniciar la conversación. Se habían dicho tantas cosas y ahora estaban en una situación que no sabían como abordarse - mira………!Diablos! soy terrible con esto….¿te sientes bien?

-Oh- dijo Hermione, tratando de que él no se percatase que estaba muy nerviosa. Al principio no logro atinarle a lo que estaba preguntando. Pero el leve dolor entre sus piernas le hico comprender el real significado de la pregunta-Ah………bueno………..yo………..me siento genial.

-Pensé que……………..- esta vez Malfoy bajo la voz y se acerco a ella bastante- pensé que había sido muy brusco contigo. Ya sabes, que para mi también fue……………bueno, eso lo sabes……..así que ………………….discúlpame si me porte como un bruto contigo. No suelo portarme como un desesperado, pero es que ………….no pude evitarlo.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella toda azorada, le era muy difícil comentar el tema. Era insólito, lo habían hecho, se habían amado de una manera tan física que era imposible describirlo y ninguno de los dos, el día después lograba hablar abiertamente del tema. Era definitivo, en el fondo seguían siendo dos chicos inseguros. La mirada de él era un poco culpable, pero a la vez estaba ansioso de escuchar sus palabras- Todo estuvo muy bien. Yo nunca pensé……………….que fuese …………tan…………….tan

-Tan bueno- le interrumpió Draco y ambos se miraron. De pronto los dos rieron, con una risa sincera, refrescante, que aliviano el ambiente. Los dos estaban tan nerviosos que no sabían que decirse, pero la respuesta de él era la más absoluta verdad. Hacerse el amor había sido demasiado bueno, esplendido, exquisito, fenomenal y ninguno de los dos estaba arrepentido de ninguna manera.

-Si eso es- dijo ella ruborizándose. Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente. Draco se acerco ansioso a su boca, buscándola de nuevo, el impulso de besarla era demasiado fuerte, pero ella desvío el rostro y él retrocedió. Habían llegado a un acuerdo y ambos tenían que respetarlo. O por lo menos Draco tendría que respetar la decisión de ella.

-Tú eres…………algo raro- le dijo él por lo bajo, arrastrando las palabras- alguna vez te odie, te desprecie, quería desaparecerte del mapa. Pero en este momento no puedo dejar de pensar que quiero tenerte otra vez…….me estoy volviendo loco y es tu culpa, Hermione Granger, solo tuya.- Draco le rozo la mejilla con una mano y con un dedo la acaricio, tocándole el cuello y el escote, hasta que se perdió en el inicio de sus senos. Hermione cerro los ojos y gimió, él detuvo su avance y retiro el dedo. Ella se controlo y abrió los ojos. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero Draco no volvió a tocarla.

-Draco, sabes que no puedo…………….- dijo ella, maldiciendo el hecho de que realmente no quería que las cosas fuesen así, pero no había otro camino.

-Lo se- dijo él alejándose y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos - Tengo que contarte algo y por favor no lo malinterpretes. Pansy …………….esta embarazada- miro a Hermione y la expresión de ella se endureció, antes de que ella pensase algo mas añadió- de Zabinni, los van a casar. Entonces estuve pensando que tú y yo no tomamos ninguna precaución, ayer- Hermione siguió seria, así que por primera vez en su vida, Draco midió sus palabras, no quería herirla, pero tenia que decirlo, lo mas delicadamente posible, no quería sonar como el perfecto idiota, así que opto por ser completamente sincero, a fin de cuentas lo único que funcionaba con ella, era la verdad- No quiero que pienses que no quiero. Bueno en realidad no quiero, soy muy joven y tú también, nuestra situación no es la ideal, tú y yo no somos……………………digamos que nunca podríamos casarnos………………..menos llegar a pensar en tener una familia…… Si yo no fuera lo que soy……………….yo de seguro me lo podría plantear………..alguna vez…………contigo…………pero…………..no…………nunca podrá ser.

-Entiendo perfectamente- le contesto friamente Hermione en voz baja, ella había pensado exactamente lo mismo- no te preocupes, no sucederá nada.

-Ok- dijo Malfoy bajando la cara y mirándola. Ella seguía de pie ante él, tranquila, inmutable. Se había sacado un peso de encima, pero se seguía sintiendo culpable, por abordar ese tema tan espinoso- no volveré a mencionarlo.

Draco se volteo, pero sintió la mano de ella deteniéndole. El contacto tan esperado fue eléctrico. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. Quería besarla de nuevo, dejarse arrastrar por toda la pasión que ella generaba en él. Pero no podía hacerlo, por su bien y por el de ella.

-Draco- le dijo Hermione soltándolo lentamente, tan lento que sintió cada uno de sus dedos dejándolo de tocar- ten cuidado.

-Tú también- le dijo Draco alejándose, se sentía totalmente desgraciado- tú también.

0o0

Draco estaba sentado en su habitación, arrugaba un pergamino. Sentía furia, demasiada rabia, seguía siendo un juguete del destino. Se levanto y pateo un mueble, que fue a estrellarse contra la pared. Era inaudito que le estuviesen haciendo eso, había respirado aliviado, sabiéndose liberado del compromiso con Pansy, pero la felicidad no le había durado mucho. Que diablos le iba a decir a Hermione, como demonios se lo iba a explicar. Ellos dos no tenían ninguna oportunidad, pero aun así, después de todo lo que se habían dicho y jurado, todavía guardaba alguna esperanza, no había mencionado lo de Pansy, porque total, ese compromiso era para cuando ellos tuviesen 20 años, y en cuatro años, era mucho lo que podía pasar. Pero ahora no habría ninguna oportunidad. Lo que había sucedido era…………………………….inconcebible. Volvió a sentarse y abrió de nuevo el pergamino, para asegurarse que no había leído mal.

_Draco:_

_Hijo, supongo__ que ya estas enterado, de las circunstancias que rompieron el compromiso con los Parkinson, me imagino que estas furioso. Nuestra posición en la sociedad mágica esta un poco tambaleante, desde que encarcelaron a tu padre en San Mungo, así que he decidido por el bien familiar, estrechar relaciones con una muy reconocida familia, de sangre tan pura como la de nosotros. Este comprometido oficialmente con Astoria Greengrass, se anunciara en el Profeta dentro de dos semanas. Sus padres y yo ya hemos firmado el contrato. Sin duda, seguro que la conoces. Una muchacha rubia de cuarto año, muy bonita. Me imagino que estarás complacido, es una chica muy hermosa. Te pido por favor que inicies con el cortejo, lo más pronto posible, se atento y amable con ella. Debes dejar el nombre de nuestra familia en alto. Confío en ti. Eres mi única esperanza. Todo lo demás esta bien, te lo juro, así que termina pronto lo que tengas que hacer._

_Te quiere_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco entonces, tomo una decisión. Total su madre, era su madre, lo tenía que entender, y si no lo hacia, peor para ella, así que tomo pergamino y una pluma.

_Madre:_

_Siento mucho decepcionarte, no voy a aceptar el compromiso, así que arregla todo este entuerto. La razón, estoy enamorado de otra persona, un imposible, algo que no puede ser y no diré mas nada de ese asunto, nunca.. Así que jamás, entiéndelo, jamás me casare, y menos con la chiquilla estupida de Greengrass._

_Tu hijo_

_Draco_


	15. Cuando las cosas estan mal, van peor

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Gracias a todos, por la receptividad que ha tenido este fic, de verdad que ha superado todas mis expectativas, nunca pense que fuese a gustar tanto. Sobre todo porque se desarrolla en el colegio, es el sexto libro y todo eso. Digamos que empecé a escribirlo por una necesidad de hacer algo diferente a Polaris. Quería un Draco mas maloso, pero bueno al parecer fracase de nuevo, je je je je je. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras, que se han sumado a la historia. ACLARO, en mis historias el protagonista siempre es Draco, por alguna razón siempre enfoco las cosas desde su punto de vista. Por cierto, revisando en los bajos fondos de la red, me he leído los primeros 9 capítulos en español de Breaking Down (Amanecer) de S.Meyer, el cuarto libro de Crepúsculo y lo único que puedo decirles es WOW, WOW,WOW, la escritora se fue con todas todas en ese libro y solo me leí el principio, si quieren que les de la dirección del URL, escriban reviews y la publicare en mi profile, quiero 20 reviews para este capitulo. El chantaje esta de moda, si no lo quieren creer, lean el capitulo. Un beso para todas, je je je je ej. Contestare reviews el proximo capitulo.

Capitulo 15 Cuando las cosas están mal, se ponen peor.

La música llenaba todos los rincones de una gran mansión, los invitados, vestidos con sus mejores túnicas de gala, recorrían todo el salón de baile. La mayoría eran personajes importantes y encumbrados dentro de la sociedad mágica. Todos sangre limpia, todos mortifagos. Una recepción ofrecía innumerables oportunidades para cerrar tratos y firmar contratos. La sociedad mágica de magos puros, un nido de víboras, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Los magos ingleses sangre limpia eran los únicos que conservaban tradiciones ancestrales, algunos ejemplos claros y concisos; en general las mujeres no tenían ningún derecho sobre los hombres para heredar a los padres, siempre se le daba prioridad a los varones, a menos que no existiesen, eras automáticamente exiliado de la comunidad si apoyabas alguna causa a favor de los muggles y sobre todo casar a dos adolescentes para cubrir un desliz, no representaba ningún atentado contra los derechos de los menores, así se había hecho siempre y así se seguiría haciendo. Mientras el resto de los magos ingleses había adoptado una manera más moderna de llevar la vida, los mortifagos permanecían estancados en plena edad media.

Asistir a la boda de Zabinni y Pansy, represento para Draco una verdadera tortura. Nadie sonreía, Pansy no dejaba de llorar, y Blaise simplemente se dedico a coquetear con todas las primas de ella. ¡Típico! Otra cosa que caracterizaba a los mortifagos, promiscuidad sin ningún tipo de decoro.

Draco se hallaba sentado en una silla en la biblioteca de la mansión de los Parkinson, tenía una botella de Whiskey de Fuego en la mano que se había robado de las cocinas y estaba intentando bebérselo sin que se le quemara la garganta. Ni siquiera se molesto en buscar un vaso, iba a emborracharse y vivir su despecho, la elegancia de sus maneras, la había enviado al demonio, junto con sus ideas acerca de los muggles y los impuros. Ese cambio en sus pensamientos, había permitido lo impensable, que su corazón se abriera y se permitiese albergar un sentimiento de amor por la persona menos indicada para él. Pero había sucedido, de manera inexplicable, lento, pausado, ella termino metiéndose allí, dentro de su ser de manera de manera insidiosa, pero firme. Ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cuando había empezado a sentirse algo enamorado, reflexionando sobre el asunto, llego a la conclusión, que el día en que casi mata a Katie Bell, fue el momento en donde había perdido el control de lo que sentía por ella. Y el resto fue historia. Cuando finalmente lo asimilo, lo analizo y lo escruto, no había nada que hacer, estaba hundido hasta el fondo en ese océano calido llamado Hermione Granger. Era un naufrago de sus sentimientos, estaba aislado de su mundo por ellos, solo rogaba que nadie mas lo supiera.

Ver a Pansy tan desgraciada, no hacia nada para mejorar su animo, sus otros compañeros de Slytherin de 6to año, estaban confirmados como mortifagos y ni Crabbe ni Goyle habían acudido a la fiesta, porque literalmente querían asesinar a Zabbinni, Draco haciendo gala de una sangre fría espeluznante, había ido con su madre. El maldito la pagaría, tarde o temprano, o se comportaba como un esposo dedicado con Pansy o ese niño quedaría huérfano mas pronto de lo alguien imaginaria. No importaba, de seguro Pansy lo agradecería y el niño tendría tres padrinos insoportables que cuidarían de él. Cualquier cosa era mejor que Blaise.

Draco siguió sentado en el sillón, cuando de pronto oyó la puerta de la habitación abriéndose lentamente. Una chica alta, de cabello rubio largo y ojos azules, muy bonita pero con una expresión en su rostro altivo que le restaba belleza, vestida de verde esmeralda, con un vestido vaporoso, que dibujaba las formas delicadas de su cuerpo, entro a la habitación. Astoria, …………………!Diablos! pensó Malfoy, apurando el Whiskey, el sabor fuerte de esto le quemo en el estomago.

-Hola Draco- dijo ella caminando lentamente hacia él, tomo asiento en el brazo del sillón en donde estaba sentado.

Astoria agito su cabello largo, coqueta, logrando desprender de este un aroma exquisito, a perfume francés, Draco se sintió mareado de pronto, olía muy bien y la piel de ella, era inmaculada, blanca, perfecta. De pronto sintió azoramiento, seguía siendo un adolescente con explosiones hormonales y esa chica era muy atractiva. Pero…………luego se calmo, la intensidad del deseo no era el mismo, su cuerpo no lograba reaccionar igual, se sentía incomodo, era cierto, pero faltaba algo ……………..ella ………………ella no era Hermione. Era una estatua desabrida en comparación con la fogosa Hermione. Astoria Greengrass era un cubo de hielo y Hermione Granger era el fuego hecho mujer. A Draco Malfoy le gustaba quemarse, pero solo se le antojaba hacerlo con las llamas de Hermione, con nadie más. Algo dentro de si, le confirmo, que en el futuro, a lo largo de su vida (si llegaba a sobrevivir a su misión), quizás tendría sexo con muchas mujeres y a lo mejor lo disfrutaría igual o mas, si eso era posible, pero jamás sentiría lo que vivió con ella. No era el acto en si, lo que alteraba cada célula de su cuerpo, era el significado que llevaba implícito, lo que lo hizo especial, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas y los amores imposibles y prohibidos son los que nunca se olvidan. Los que más duelen y los que impregnan el cuerpo y el alma de la sensación más exquisita que puede vivir un ser humano. Hacer el amor con ella, sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo, el olor de ella mezclado con el suyo, saborear su sabor, era la experiencia mas sublime que había tenido en la vida. Draco Malfoy era un joven iniciando el camino de la adultez, pero solo se sentía hombre en los brazos de una sola mujer

-Hola Astoria- dijo él , la miro penetrantemente- esta habitación tiene mobiliario de sobra, así que pienso que estarías mas cómoda, sentada, por ejemplo- dijo Draco utilizando su tono mas glacial al hablar con ella, señalo un sofá frente a ellos- allí.

Astoria simplemente se levanto, se sentó en el sofá, cruzo las piernas y dejo ver bastante piel de estas, Draco simplemente la ignoro. Era astuta, sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, provocándolo. Si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias, ya estaría encima de ella, lo podría jurar, pero no. A Draco Malfoy nadie lo obligaba a nada. Él escogía con quien enredarse, sobre todo, nadie decidía de quien se enamoraba. Y Astoria Greengrass, no era el objeto de su deseo. Se casaría con ella, la haría su mujer, pero nunca le daría entrada en su corazón, ya este tenía un nombre grabado para siempre en él.

-El aviso saldrá en el Profeta mañana- dijo ella en tono casual- claro, la boda se hará cuando yo este en sexto. Pero oficialmente, seremos pareja. Espera a ver la cara de todos en el colegio.

Si Claro, Draco tenía una idea bastante aproximada del rostro que Astoria quería ver en particular. Esa noche, al regresar al colegio, él hablaría con Hermione. Ella tendría que entenderlo, era la única esperanza que tenia. En esas dos semanas, los dos habían mantenido la distancia. Ella lucia como si nada, sonreía a sus amigos, lo único diferente era de vez en cuando, lo miraba y Draco podía observar en esos bellos ojos café, todo el conflicto emocional de su dueña, y la preocupación. Él correspondía su mirada, como si viéndola pudiera decirle sin palabras, todo el sentimiento que vivía en su corazón por ella.

Le había enviado la carta a su madre, Narcissa inmediatamente envío por él y ambos sostuvieron una discusión descomunal, pero al final ella había cedido y Draco no había tenido que dar muchos detalles acerca de la causa de su negativa, su madre sin embargo era muy perspicaz, olía algo raro, pero Narcissa Malfoy era de las mujeres, que se negaban las cosas hasta el final hasta que no había mas remedio que aceptarlas. Y que su hijo estuviese rechazando un matrimonio conveniente por alguien que no fuese de su clase, era algo inaceptable e imposible. Así que Draco satisfecho regreso al colegio ese martes, lo que nunca se pudo imaginar era que la furia de una chica rechazada, iba a crearle su infierno personal.

Flash Back

-Astoria, hija, el chico no quiere casarse contigo- le dijo el Sr. Greengrass a su hija, esa tarde que Narcissa Malfoy había enviado una lechuza presentando excusas por la negativa de Draco- no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Me da lastima por el dinero. Pero si solo hubiese una forma de que él aceptara, todo seria más fácil

Astoria miro a su padre con una profunda desazón e inconformidad, se sentía desairada. Sin embargo no iba a abandonar el cuidadoso plan que había orquestado semanas atrás.

Todo empezó, simplemente por curiosidad y luego siguió solo porque ella quería ganar ese juego. Astoria siempre lo había tenido todo, los mejores vestidos, las mejores fiestas, todo el lujo que se podría imaginar. Era bella y todos los chicos caían rendidos a sus encantos, todos menos uno, Draco Malfoy, así que ella naturalmente se empeño con él. Pero no había remedio, el chico no reparaba en ella, eso le daba rabia, le hería su orgullo. ¿Que era lo que le faltaba? ¿Es que ella no le parecía atractiva a él?, ¿Que rayos sucedía? Entonces un día escucho a sus compañeros comentando que Malfoy no dormía en su habitación, algunas noches a la semana y que seguramente tendría una nueva conquista. La casa de Slytherin era un vertedero de rumores, el otro que circulaba era que Pansy Parkinson estaba prometida con Draco pero lo engañaba con Blaise Zabinni. Astoria estaba acostumbrada a los rumores, inclusive de ella misma había bastantes, algunos con razón y otros no, era una chica de 14 años, bastante liberal, pero todos sus enredos amorosos no habían llegado a la fase final. Le intrigaba de sobremanera, que Draco no se molestase con Pansy y ella estuviese saliendo con Zabinni, eso la llevo a la conclusión lógica de que él estaba saliendo con alguien mas ¿Pero quien? Pregunto a todos, nadie sabia nada, entonces se dedico a seguirlo y un día los vio.

Astoria estaba oculta detrás de una estatua en el 7mo piso, tapándose la boca, muerta de la envidia, los veía a unos 10 metros de donde estaba ella. Hermione Granger recostada contra un muro, y Draco Malfoy sobre ella. Al principio le pareció que estaban peleando, ella lucia muy acalorada, pero cuando vio que Malfoy pegaba su cuerpo al de ella y le metía la mano debajo de su falda mientras su otra mano le acariciaba un pecho por encima de la ropa, no podía creérselo. Los vio besándose, apasionadamente, a ella mordiéndole el cuello, a él con la mano metida en la falda, haciendo algo allí dentro, en el interior de ella, que le sacaba profundos gemidos de placer. A Draco mirándola como si ella fuese única en el mundo. A Hermione Granger temblando en los brazos de él, a punto de desfallecer. Astoria salio de allí, corriendo hasta llegar a su sala común. Estaba totalmente estupefacta, esos dos supuestamente eran enemigos, se odiaban a muerte y allí estaban acariciándose como dos amantes clandestinos, sin ningún tipo de decoro, sumergidos en su pasión desenfrenada ¿Cómo un Malfoy se podría atrever a tanto?, no, a lo mejor, solo se estaba aprovechando de ella. Eso seria plausible, algo extraño, pero de alguna manera creíble, los chicos le hacían eso a las chicas, vengarse de ese modo, burlándose de ellas, sin embargo, atreverse a tocar a la sangre sucia amiga del enemigo numero uno de la casa de Slytherin , Harry Potter era el colmo. Pero Astoria no era tonta, había algo en la mirada de Malfoy que le decía que esa no era una relación casual. Los espío varios días y se dio cuenta, de las miradas cómplices y anhelantes que se dirigían uno al otro, cuando creían que nadie los observaba. Estaban juntos, por supuesto en secreto, pero enredados al final y al cabo.

Astoria supo entonces que tenía su carta ganadora. Su padre no se lo negaría así como nunca le negaba a nada, incluso la felicitaría por velar por los intereses de la familia. Ellos tenían un nombre, los Malfoy tenían el dinero. Pansy Parkinsion estaba fuera de juego, tendría que mandarle una caja de bombones a Zabinni, por embarazarla y sacarla del camino.

Astoria Greengrass estaba encaprichada con Draco Malfoy y él no la registraba, así que constituía un reto, tenía que doblegarlo, que le besase los pies. Ella algún día se casaría por poder y quien mejor que el rubio oxigenado multimillonario, que tanto le gustaba desde que tenía 11 años. Su padre hablaría con Narcissa Malfoy, llegarían a un acuerdo. Luego se lo informarían al sujeto en cuestión. Si su suposición era la correcta, él por supuesto que haría un berrinche y se negaría, entonces Astoria tendría la confirmación que esperaba. Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado de la sangre sucia. Esa era la única razón lógica pera echar por la borda la posibilidad de que su familia recuperase su status. Los Greengrass eran mortifagos, leales al Señor Tenebroso, pero tenían el buen tino de permanecer en el anonimato.

Entonces su querido padre, como buen mortifago, hizo el chantaje. _"O te casas con mi hija. O mato a la Sangre Sucia. Se que estas liado con ella. Me hace falta un poco de acción y matar a la amiguita de Potter, me haría quedar muy bien a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso"_. Astoria siempre recordaría con satisfacción la cara de pánico de Draco esa noche, él lo negó hasta el cansancio, incluso menciono que solo estaba jugando con ella, vengándose de tantas afrentas pasadas, así que el Sr. Greengrass jugo su ultima carta y comento como al descuido _"Me imagino entonces que no te importara que la matemos, igual es una sangre sucia y amiga de Potter_". Y Draco después de maldecir a todo y a todos, entro en razón. Estaba doblemente amenazado, su madre por un lado y Hermione por otro. Total si ya iba a asesinar al viejo, casarse con Astoria no representaba ninguna dificultad, además nadie nunca sabía lo que pudiese suceder, no se casarían hasta que ella cumpliese al menos 16 años. Hasta era posible que ni siquiera llegaran a casarse, la muerte era un péndulo que oscilaba sobre su cabeza. Pero por lo menos, se aseguraba que a Hermione no lo tocasen. El Sr. Greengrass, Astoria y él hicieron el contrato de vinculación mágica, con sangre, si no lo cumplía, Hermione moriría de todas formas. Las condiciones impuestas: Él se casaría con Astoria llegado el momento, Greengrass se olvidaría por completo que existía una chica llamada Hermione Granger y que alguna vez estuvo relacionada con Draco Malfoy. Por último, en caso de que ganasen la guerra, Malfoy se encargaría de sacarla del Reino Unido y la familia Greengrass no pondría obstáculos de ningún tipo, ni revelaría absolutamente nada a los mortifagos. Astoria no estuvo muy complacida, ella quería que Draco cortase cualquier contacto con esa chica, pero Draco se mantuvo en sus trece. Y si era la única forma de casarse con él, lo aceptaba.

Fin Flash Back

Draco se levanto de su sofá y fue donde Astoria, caminando como un felino se inclino lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos grises estaban más glaciales e intimidantes que nunca. Coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Astoria y ella se estremeció. Le gustaba mucho Draco y no sabía si se aguantaría hasta la noche de bodas. Quiso sonreír pero la expresión de él, la saco de su estado de excitación.

-Maldita arpía, serás mi esposa, llevaras mi nombre- escupió Draco con rabia- pero hare de tu vida un infierno, te lo juro.

0o0

Draco llego tarde a esa noche a Hogwarts, deambulo por todos los pasillos, esperando ver a Hermione, pero su búsqueda fue en vano, nunca la encontró. Al llegar a su sala común, fue directo a su habitación, Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban allí.

-¿Cómo esta Pansy?- pregunto Crabbe con molestia.

-Mal- respondió Draco, dejando su bolso y dejándose caer pesadamente en su cama.

-¿A ti que te pasa? Estas mas huraño que de costumbre- comento Crabbe. Goyle se distraía jugando snap explosivo. De los dos chicos, Vincent Crabbe era el más observador, no había pasado por alto el extraño comportamiento de Draco los últimos meses.

-Me comprometieron con Astoria Greengrass- dijo Draco fríamente- nos casaremos en dos años. Mañana saldrá publicado en El Profeta.

-¿De ella es que estas enamorado?- pregunto Vincent. Draco Malfoy estaba enamorado y eso no era secreto para él. Tenía meses durmiendo en otro sitio, y cuando llegaba, tenía una estupida sonrisa de felicidad en su cara. A Vincent le había pasado varias veces, ilusionarse con una chica, así que conocía los síntomas, y también estaba un poco enamorado, a su manera, de Pansy, por eso le había molestado tanto lo de Zabinni. Ella siempre había sido su amiga, y nunca se había atrevido a ir mas allá, además estaba supuestamente comprometida con Draco, aunque eso no era del dominio publico. Ahora se arrepentía amargamente, de no haber hablado antes, él si habría sido considerado con ella, quizás no era un adonis como Malfoy o como Zabinni, pero si sabia tratar a las mujeres, como las damas que eran.

-No- Draco tuvo la tentación de alivianar su carga, diciendo una verdad a medias- Estoy enamorado de otra, un imposible.

-La chica con la que pasas las noches- pregunto Crabbe en voz baja, tratando de no sonar soez. Draco era muy discreto en relación a eso, se había dado cuenta, cuando no pregonaba a voz populi que dormía con ella. Mientras tanto, Goyle seguía inmerso en su juego.

-Si, la misma- contesto Draco, un fugaz brillo recorrió sus ojos y Crabbe tuvo en _deja vu_, esa mirada, la de Malfoy, era la misma que le dirigía a………………….Crabbe no supo si escandalizarse o lamentarse por él. No lo delataría, pero definitivamente no lo ayudaría con eso, lo podrían acusar de traidor a la causa.

-Draco- le dijo Crabbe en un murmullo- se quien es…………tu chica, olvídate de ella. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, son de mundos distintos y de bandos distintos. No puede ser. Eres mi amigo, por eso te lo estoy diciendo. Otro iría a denunciarte con el Señor Tenebroso pero yo tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte.

-Algún día………………..si ganamos esto, si a ella la capturan y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, te pediré en nombre de nuestra amistad, un favor, eres el único con la fuerza de animo suficiente para hacerlo- dijo Draco enigmáticamente- porque yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa, Vincent, si a ella le tocan un solo cabello, por mi culpa- Vincent Crabbe adivino en seguida, lo que Malfoy quería de él y no le gusto para nada. Hermione Granger, desde ese momento en que sabía que era la pareja de su amigo, se convirtió en un tabú muy difícil de superar. Era una sangre sucia que se había atrevido a enamorar a un Slytherin. Inaudito.

-Esperemos que ese día no llegue Malfoy– Crabbe se sentía incomodo, tenia otra cosa que informar y lo dijo- ya todo esta listo para el ataque.

-Bien- contesto Draco y se echo en su cama, cerrando los ojos. Ya había llegado casi al final de la misión, solo faltaba informar al Señor Tenebroso y fijar el día. Después de eso, ella estaría a años luz de él. Lo sabia, separados para siempre.

Trato de dormir pero no pudo. La luz de la mañana lo encontró con los ojos abiertos todavía. No quería ir al Gran Comedor, pero tenia que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, así que entre más pronto mejor.

Hermione estaba sentada con los chicos, en la mesa de Gryffindor. La boda de Pansy Parkinson era la comidilla del día. Blaise llegaría al día siguiente, le habían dado un día de permiso, pero luego tendría que regresar al colegio. Pansy recibiría tutorías en su casa, así que probablemente no volviesen a verla. Hermione de alguna forma, le daba lastima por ella, ser madre a esa edad no debía ser fácil. Tomo un poco de leche para su cereal y pronto las lechuzas llegaron, una de ellas depósito el Profeta en su regazo, ella lo ignoro momentáneamente, dedicada a engullir su desayuno. Pronto escucho cuchicheos por todos lados, al parecer había un nuevo chisme recorriendo el comedor. Hermione no era partidaria de escuchar sandeces de otra gente, así que siguió comiendo.

-Hey Harry, viste la crónica social del Profeta- dijo Ron mirando el periódico divertido- Los sangre pura son raros, mira que casarse tan jóvenes. Mama dice que es una costumbre muy antigua, pero que nosotros los traidores a la sangre Weasley, no compartimos esas ideas. Me moriría si me obligasen a comprometerme a los 16 años. Si ni siquiera puedo escoger un par de calcetines, como demonios voy a escoger una esposa.

-Te la escogen tus padres- comento Parvati, quien no había leído el Profeta, pero se había interesado en la noticia- Te aseguro que Lavender va a querer que te prometas en matrimonio con ella.

Ron enrojeció y abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Su cara de consternación era más que evidente. Harry se echo a reír y se inclino para ver la noticia, sus ojos se abrieron perplejos pero no dijo nada, Hermione río también.

-A ver- dijo Hermione, al parecer no podría escaparse de oír el gran chisme- quienes son los futuros mortifagos que se comprometieron.

-Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy- dijo Ron a la ligera, tomando un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

Hermione de pronto sintió un nudo en el estomago, dejo caer sonoramente la cuchara sobre su plato. Parvati la miro asombrada, Hermione empalideció súbitamente, sin decir absolutamente nada, tomo sus cosas y se levanto de la mesa apresuradamente.

-¿A dónde vas? Herms- le grito Harry.

-Olvide unos deberes en la torre- contesto Hermione con voz ahogada.

Parvati fue tras ella, Hermione corrió a su habitación y ella la encontró echada en la cama, con la cara hundida en el colchón, sollozando y temblando. Parvati adelanto un paso, y luego se arrepintió, decidió abandonar la habitación. Nada de lo que le dijera la iba a ayudar, eso era seguro.

Draco la vio salir del comedor, apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas hasta que se saco sangre. Ella parecía muy alterada, sin duda ya se habría enterado. ¡Diablos! No quería que las cosas sucediesen así, tenia que explicarle, sobre todo porque quería que estuviese alerta, no confiaba en Astoria y su padre. ¡Demonios y más demonios! ¿Por qué?, su vida era un completo desastre, se sentía ahogado, inmerso en miles de responsabilidades. A quien se le ocurría comprometer a un chico de 16 con una mocosa de 14 años. Ser sangre pura, no le había reportado ningún beneficio a través de su vida, solo problemas y mas problemas. Sentirse responsable por la vida de otros, era una carga pesada para cualquier persona, pero mas para un joven de 16 años. Su primer amor se estaba convirtiendo en una historia desgraciada y si no tenia cuidado, tendría un desenlace mortal. Si algo le pasaba a ella por su culpa, moriría de pena, lo sabia, nunca se lo podría perdonar ¡Maldita sea!

Draco esa noche deambulo por todo el castillo, como una sombra, perdida en sus recuerdos, tratando de analizar las razones del porque hasta hace un año era un chico despreocupado de la vida y ahora se había convertido en un hombre con un destino definido, marcado. Su vida ya estaba planeada, mataría a Dumblendore, pertenecería a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, se casaría con una sangre pura, para tener un montón de mocosos sangres pura, quizás tan insoportables como su madre. Y ella se convertiría en solo un recuerdo, un bonito recuerdo, algo tan inalcanzable como un sueño, su fantasía. Draco meneo la cabeza, negándose todas esas posibilidades,

La vio venir hacia él, todavía con el uniforme a pesar de que eran las 10 de la noche, con el rostro rojo, y sus ojos apagados. Eso fue lo peor para él, no ver esas brazas incandescentes en los ojos de Hermione Granger. Ella de pronto se detuvo, lo había reconocido en la distancia, en ese pasillo y simplemente dio la vuelta. Draco corrió tras ella, la capturo y la aprisiono contra un muro. Ella trato de deshacerse, pero él era más fuerte.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo Draco de manera arrebatada, nervioso y suplicante- Tengo que explicarte. Las cosas no son como piensas. Yo nunca te engañe.

-Suéltame, maldita sea- grito Hermione, tratando de patearlo, forcejeando con él- no me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Espero que te aproveche tu novia, Malfoy. Creo que ya agarraste un poco de práctica conmigo.

Eso le dolió a Draco y la soltó bruscamente.¿Es que no era suficiente todo lo que le había dicho en esa noche que la hizo suya?

-Hermione, no digas idioteces- le grito él a ella- tú no sabes lo que significa para mi………….

Solo escucho y sintió la mano de Hermione impactando en su rostro. La sangre fluyo en la mejilla de Draco, enrojeciéndola. Él quedo rígido, se toco con una mano su mejilla, por un momento su mente quedo en blanco. Luego fijo sus ojos en Hermione, ella lo miraba con odio, con desprecio, Draco sintió algo removerse dentro de él. No se merecía el bofetón, ¿O quizás si se lo merecía?, lo único que tenia claro era que todo lo que estaba haciendo, era solo por ella.

-No pensé que te atreverías a tanto para burlarte de mi- dijo ella con rabia- Acostarte conmigo, me imagino que debes sentirte muy complacido contigo mismo. Supongo que fue tú último recurso para humillarme. Debió suponer un gran esfuerzo superar el asco hacia una sangre sucia como yo.

Draco estaba temblando de la rabia, e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, simplemente la volvió a aprisionar contra la pared y la beso, furiosamente, ella lo evitaba, trataba de luchar contra ese beso. Le mordió un labio, pero Draco siguió allí, pronto sus manos se movieron frenéticamente sobre la ropa de ella, Hermione lo empujaba, pero él estaba enloquecido, de pena, de amor, de lujuria, de amor propio herido. Tenia que demostrarle que todo era mentira, que ella era la única persona que hacia latir su corazón, que la quería. Draco logro sacarle la blusa y empezó a acariciarle la piel de la espalda, mientras seguía luchando para besarla.

Hermione lloraba desconsolada, él la estaba forzando a algo que no quería, no en ese momento, que estaba tan dolida, tan desesperada. De pronto ella dejo de resistirse, resignada a que él tomara de ella todo otra vez. Se sentía asqueada, sucia, después de todo lo que había pasado, él la estaba humillando con sus caricias. Draco bajo la intensidad de sus besos, le acaricio suavemente la cara y el cuello, pero ella estaba inmóvil, como una muñeca. Entonces Draco supo en su interior que estaba metiendo la pata, hasta el fondo. Paro súbitamente sus caricias, Hermione no lo miraba a los ojos. Su corazón se arrugo, había estado a punto de cometer una locura, solo por dejarse llevar por todos los sentimientos encontrados que sentía por ella. No quería hacerle daño, solo quería demostrarle a fuerza de caricias, que él si la quería, pero el efecto había sido el contrario, Hermione pensaba en lo mas profundo de su ser que él se estaba aprovechando de ella. Así que Draco, entendió que era la hora de una retirada digna para los dos. Se aparto de ella, y coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, ese era un gesto que expresaba simplemente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

-Por favor, perdóname- dijo él con voz ronca y dolida- Por todo. Nunca he querido dañarte. Me he comportado como un idiota. No tuve la intención de obligarte a nada. Perdóname Hermione, necesito que me perdones.

-Nunca vuelvas a tocarme- le dijo ella fríamente- te matare si lo haces de nuevo.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	16. Ceder

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, bueno que puedo decir, entre Polaris y este fic he agotado todos los pañuelos desechables de la ciudad. También tengo que agradecer porque existen canciones como Glycerine de Bush, el primer párrafo es un compilado de frases de esa canción. Por cierto que intente ceñirme en este capitulo lo mas posible a cierta escena del sexto libro, claro le di mi versión, ajustada a este fic. Que puedo decir, Romeo y Julieta pasaron de moda, ahora son Draco y Hermione. Me dedique a escribir sin querer uno de los Draco mas difíciles del Dramione, ese fue el reto. A lo mejor falle estrepitosamente, no me importa, me gusto el resultado. No quería ponerlo excesivamente meloso, solo lo quería humano, con virtudes y muchos defectos. Malo y a la vez intrínsecamente bueno, correcto y noble. Creo que desde el principio lo sintieron así. Un chico capaz de sentir tan intensamente, es algo, que por supuesto, nos gusta a todas. Draco me recuerda a cierto chico de mi adolescencia, un alma torturada de la cual me enamore perdidamente, y como todo lo bueno de la adolescencia, simplemente se acabo, dejándome con muy buenos recuerdos. DEJEN REVIEWS y escuchen la canción en todo el capitulo, por favor, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.

Capitulo 16 Ceder

_Tu piel es en lo que me quiero hundir. Quiero que sea real, porque es lo único en que puedo pensar. No se porque todo se esta volviendo gris. Ahora estas aquí, lejos de mi, nunca olvidare donde estabas__ antes, pero en este preciso instante quisiera poder olvidarte. Estoy solo todo el tiempo, eres la única y no miento. No podría amarte mas, tienes un sabor hermoso para mí_.

_Demente, esa es la mejor palabra para describir mi situación. Loco, enajenado, muerto de dolor. Sus palabras fueron veneno para mi __corazón, sentí que en un momento, dejaba de latir, para de nuevo, volver a bombear sin ganas, seguro estoy de que el tiempo se congelaba. Tus ojos llenos de odio y decepción fijos en mi, es algo que nunca creí que pudiese soportar. No después de entregarme a tu amor, como lo hice. Pero esta bien, esto nunca debió de haber sucedido. Yo nunca debí permitirme ponerte en peligro. Yo nunca debí arriesgarme a perder mi corazón y el tuyo en este torbellino. Porque a pesar de tu mirada desconsolada, se que me amas y cada día estoy mas seguro de ello. Sino es asi, ¿porque tanta furia y celos de tu parte, Hermione? _

Ella miro a Draco por ultima vez, sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza _"si vuelves a tocarme, te matare"_. Lo vio palidecer, observo sus labios temblar, y sus ojos grises intensos sumergirse en la humedad, tal cual como los de ella. Hermione dio la vuelta y se fue, alejándose a cada paso, de la persona que mas amaba y odiaba. Aquel chico que le había dado la vuelta a su vida. Estaba segura que parte de su alma había quedado allí con él.

Draco la observaba irse, con el rostro crispado y apretando sus puños, dejo de mirarla, y fijo sus ojos en la desnuda pared de piedra. Sin pensarlo, simplemente le dio un puñetazo al muro, fracturándose la mano. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor, solo el entumecimiento y la inmovilidad de su mano derecha. El frío recorrió su cuerpo. Ya estaba hecho, ella ya no estaba en su vida, mal que bien, a salvo. Cuando llegara el momento, aunque tuviese que lanzarle la maldición _imperius,_ la sacaría de Inglaterra. Algún día Hermione Granger entendería que todo lo que había hecho, en gran parte había sido para proteger a sus seres queridos, incluyéndola a ella, siempre ella, todo a causa de ella……………….y de su madre.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a los baños abandonados del tercer piso. Se sentó en el suelo a analizar todo las cosas que tendría que hacer en los próximos días. Se iba a convertir en un asesino, iba a matar al mejor mago de todos los tiempos o por lo menos lo intentaría. Lo lograra o no, su vida peligraba. En realidad no importaba, si Hermione no estaba con él, nada importaba. La rabia y el desconsuelo se apoderaron de Draco Malfoy de nuevo. ¿Qué maldición pesaba sobre él? ¿Es que la felicidad nunca formaría parte de su vida? ¿No tenia derecho a amar con libertad? ¿O simplemente ser un chico de 16 años como los demás? Las elecciones equivocadas de sus padres lo habían llevado por ese camino y él tendría que pagar. Era así de simple. Lo hubiese podido llevar con mas serenidad o conformidad, pero apareció ella, trastornando su existencia, cambiando su forma de ver las cosas, descubriéndolo como un ser humano con una capacidad innata de amar, y después que abrieron la llave de sus sentimientos, nada los detuvo. Estos estaban allí, como una membrana, alrededor de él, aprisionándolo. El amor duele, el amor hace que desesperes, el amor te eleva a las alturas y te hunde en el foso más infernal. Draco sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho, su corazón apenado quería salirse de allí, sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Solo atino a hacer un ovillo con su cuerpo en el piso de ese baño. Su mano con los nudillos fracturados, palpitaba violentamente, pero ese dolor físico no era nada comparado con el padecimiento espiritual.

-Quiero morir- susurro amargamente- desaparecer- entonces lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos. Un gemido se apodero de su garganta. Y Mirtle La Llorona lo miraba esta vez callada, no sabía lo que le pasaba al chico, pero sin duda era muy grave, nada para tomarse a broma y ella no sabía dar palabras de consuelo, así que callo y siguió mirando.

Draco sintió unos pasos, sin duda alguien mas estaba en ese baño, trato de tomar la varita con su mano fracturada y una punzada de dolor le recorrió la mano y todo el brazo. Cambio la varita a la izquierda y lo vio, era Potter, con una expresión de desconcierto en su cara.

Harry había entrado en ese baño, porque había escuchado a alguien llorando, se imagino que seria una chica, esos eran los baños de las chicas. Entro con mucho disimulo, sin Filch lo encontraba allí, se ganaría otra detención y la final del Quidditch era en una semana. Trato de moverse lo más sigilosamente posible, y lo vio, a Draco Malfoy con lágrimas en los ojos. Él se asombro, jamás en la vida, había imaginado que ese chico, soberbio por naturaleza, pudiese hacer algo tan humano como llorar. Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas cuando se vio a apuntado por una varita.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dijo agriamente Draco. Ahora para colmo, no podía vivir su dolor en paz. El maldito Potter seguramente contaría a medio colegio que lo había encontrado llorando en un baño. Draco maldijo su propia debilidad. Ni siquiera podía hacer su papel de Mortifago como dios mandaba. Era un fracaso en todos los aspectos de su vida. Pero que mas daba, _Váyanse a la mierda todos y cada uno de ustedes. _

-Se que estas planeando algo- contesto Harry. Ambos chicos se apuntaban con las varitas- Y se que eres un maldito mortifago. Estoy seguro. No necesito ver la marca. Escuche toda tu conversación en el tren. Te estoy siguiendo. Ten cuidado Malfoy, te descubriré e iras a parar con todos tus huesos a Azkaban, como tu padre.

-Por supuesto, quien mas que el Elegido para enviarme a Azkaban- dijo irónicamente Draco- Me pregunto si debe ser difícil para ti, su eminencia, respirar el mismo aire de nosotros los mortales. Ya que eres tan bueno, tan superdotado, tan magnánimo, dispuesto a salvar el mundo mágico un millón de veces, ¿No te fastidia estar en un colegio, rodeado de una partida de mediocres? San Potter.

Harry sintió molestia por las palabras de Draco. No le estaba insultando. Simplemente le estaba expresando su opinión acerca de él por primera vez en la vida. Y a Harry no le gusto para nada, porque era muy aproximado a lo que creía él que los demás pensaban acerca de su persona. Y las palabras de Draco, no hicieron más que confirmarlo. Todo el mundo mágico, creía que él era una especie de salvador. Cuando en realidad lo único ocurrido es que su madre se había sacrificado por él. Nada más.

-Y a ti no te fastidia, Malfoy, tener a un idiota por padre y a una muñeca de porcelana vacía como madre- Harry estaba furioso y no pensaba bien lo que estaba diciendo- Oh no. Estamos hablando de los Malfoy, la más pura de las familias mágicas. Por supuesto me imagino que tantos matrimonios entre primos a través de los siglos, solo producen retrasados mentales como tú.

-No te metas con mi familia, imbecil- Draco entonces lanzo el hechizo- _Crucio,_

Harry desvío la maldición, que impacto sobre un lavabo, estallando con una salida violenta de agua desde el. Esa era la confirmación que esperaba, la maldición imperdonable. Solo un mortifago o un auror tenía el entrenamiento suficiente para usarla. Se giro sobre si mismo ágilmente, y esgrimo su varita.

-_Sectusempra_- la maldición fue dicha con voz clara y precisa. Harry era un estupendo mago y por supuesto, no fallo. La luz roja fue directo al pecho de Draco y este se sintió jalado hacia el piso. Lo sucedido después, mas bien su recuerdo, tendría a ambos chicos sin dormir varios meses.

Profundas heridas aparecieron en el cuerpo de Draco, como si una daga invisible lo hubiese atacado. La sangre mano en una cantidad irreal, la piel de Draco se puso más pálida de lo que era. Su cuerpo se convulsiono en espasmos. Y perdió el conocimiento. La sangre se mezclaba con el agua en el suelo. Harry veía embelezado, como el líquido rojo avanzaba viscoso sobre la superficie del agua, era una imagen hipnótica, horrorosamente hermosa. El terror y un profundo arrepentimiento se instalaron en su alma. No sabía el efecto de esa maldición cuando la utilizo, solo la había leído del libro de pociones que había estado utilizando ese año. Después de superada la impresión inicial, se arrodillo frente a Draco y empezó a zarandear sus hombros. El chico parecía casi muerto, sus ojos grises desenfocados miraban al vacío.

-Oh, Dios-Harry miraba en todas direcciones, no había sido su intención matarlo, claro que no- ¡por Merlín! ¡No!.

De nuevo alguien entro en el baño, Snape había escuchado un estallido, vio el fantasma de Mirtle por el corredor, gritando "Asesino" y entro a averiguar. La escena era dantesca, Draco en el suelo y Harry sobre él, tocando su cuerpo ensangrentado.

-¡Demonios!- Snape contuvo el aliento por un momento, Draco parecía haber muerto, la furia se instalo en él y el miedo recorrió su mente. _El juramento inquebrantable_- Potter salga de allí inmediatamente. Apártese de él.

Harry no escucho y Snape lo tomo de un brazo alejándolo violentamente del cuerpo. Se inclino sobre Draco, saco su varita y empezó a murmurar encantamientos. Poco a poco las heridas fueron cerrando y el chico comenzó a respirar superficialmente. Snape sabia cual era el hechizo que se había utilizado, lo conocía muy bien. Siguió trabajando sobre las heridas, si se apuraba quizás ni siquiera quedarían marcas. Cuando supo que no podía hacer mas, dirigió sus ojos a Harry, quien lucia tan pálido como el mismo Draco.

-¿Quién te enseño esa maldición? Es magia de la más oscura- pregunto Snape con voz venenosa.

-La leí en un libro en la biblioteca- contesto Harry con la garganta seca- no fue mi intención, lo juro, no lo sabia ¿Esta vivo?

Snape hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

-Mentiroso, esa maldición no esta ningún libro de ninguna maldita biblioteca- grito furioso, el chico le estaba mintiendo y él lo sabia- ¿Quién te la enseño?- Entonces la lucidez volvió a la mente de Snape, utilizo la legeremancia con Harry y entre tantos recuerdos caoticos, vio un libro, con una firma conocida- Potter, quiero que me traigas tu libro de pociones en este mismo instante, tienes cinco segundos para volver aquí.

Harry salio como un poseso de ese baño, corriendo hacia su sala común.

Hermione había llegado muy alterada y decidió mantener la compostura frente a los demás y fingir tranquilidad, tomo un pergamino y se puso a transcribir deberes. Ocultaba con su pelo su cara y de vez en cuando gotas de lágrimas producían grandes manchones al caer sobre el papel. Giro la cabeza y solo vio a Harry subiendo hacia su habitación y luego bajando apresurado con un libro. A Hermione no le paso desapercibido los manchones rojos de su camiseta. Una inquietud extraña se apodero de ella. Decidió seguirlo.

Harry llego de nuevo al baño, Snape seguía sobre Draco intentando curarlo una vez mas, le daba temor mover al chico. Le arrebato el libro a Harry y no vio nada particular en el. _Maldito Potter_, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, ese no era el libro que había visto en su mente.

Hermione camino rápidamente y llego a la puerta de los baños. Solo escuchaba el sonido del agua corriendo. Miro a sus pies y vio el agua teñida de un color rojo. Siguió avanzando hacia la puerta. Al entrar, un muro obstaculizaba su visión, avanzo lentamente, vio a Harry pálido como la cera, mirando con los ojos exorbitados algo en el suelo, y luego observo unos pies inertes en el piso. Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Ella tomo aire y entro de lleno al baño. Ahogo un grito, la persona que estaba sobre el suelo, cubierto de sangre e inmóvil era Draco Malfoy. Ella sintió su cerebro abriéndose en dos y un dolor indescriptible apoderándose de su corazón. Las lágrimas afloraron incontenibles. Tuvo que apoyarse en una pared para no caer. Respiraba y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. _No podía estar muerto, Draco no podía estar muerto. _

Snape volteo al escucharla gemir. Hermione estaba muy alterada. Severus Snape se extraño por su actitud, esta bien que ella estuviese un poco impresionada, pero su cara de dolor era demasiado atroz. De nuevo utilizo la legeremancia, haciendo contacto visual con los ojos llorosos de Hermione y lo que vio, lo impacto brutalmente. Esa chica insoportable, esa Gryffindor sabelotodo, una sangre sucia, estaba……………………enamorada de Draco Malfoy, sorprendentemente, al parecer él también de ella y ambos, los dos…………………….Snape paro la invasión mental, no quería ver eso, lo que había captado le era suficiente para saber que esos dos chicos habían llevado todo hasta lo ultimo. _¡Maldita Adolescencia! ¿Es que esos dos chiquillos no sabían en donde se habían metido?,_ recordó a Lily, su amada Lily y como habían terminado las cosas. Ella muerta. Amor entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, tragedia segura. Sintió lastima por Draco y mas aun por Hermione Granger, uno de los dos moriría, estaba seguro. El Señor Tenebroso no dejaría pasar eso, lo utilizaría como escarmiento a los demás. Así como había matado a Lily Evans, a pesar de sus suplicas, para que le sirviera de ejemplo a todos. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Voldemort _"Hay otras mujeres mas adecuadas y dignas para ti, Severus, que una vulgar sangre sucia". _

-Potter- grito Snape saliendo de sus pensamientos abruptamente- llévese de aquí a la Srta. Granger antes de que se desmaye.

0o0

Draco despertó, la luz de las lámparas del techo molestaba sus ojos. Sentía la piel ardiendo y su mano derecha inmóvil. Trato de incorporarse y con un poco de dificultad lo hizo. _¿Qué rayos había pasado?_ Era lamentable, siempre terminaba en la enfermería, en la real o en la de la sala de los menesteres. Solo recordaba una discusión con Potter, el duelo y luego una luz roja sobre él. Al parecer había perdido el enfrentamiento. _Jodido Potter, no haces más que meterme en problemas._ No entendía su mala suerte, tenia que ser precisamente él, el que lo había descubierto en ese baño. Además, le afirmo que sabia que era un mortifago. _Hermione._ No ella no se lo diría, estaba seguro de ello. Lo mas probable era que lo estuviese siguiendo, él tenia un presentimiento sobre eso, pero entonces eso también significaba que sabia lo suyo con Hermione. ¡_No!_ Tampoco, sin duda ella se lo hubiese dicho. Y Potter lo habría intentando matar antes, por atreverse a estar con ella. _¿Qué sabia Potter que lo puso sobre la pista correcta_? Pero igualmente, ya era tarde, él no podría evitarlo, todo estaba listo, solo necesitaba la orden. Draco giro su cuerpo en la mullida cama y se encontró con los ojos negros como el carbón de Severus Snape.

-Se puede saber en que diablos estabas pensando cuando te batiste a duelo con Potter- dijo Snape con toda la calma del mundo- eso fue una idiotez a estas alturas.

-Digamos que tuvimos una conversación muy interesante- dijo Draco lacónicamente- Ni él ni yo teníamos planeado esto. Se caldearon los ánimos por así decirlo.

-La imprudencia, es algo que no va bien contigo Draco- dijo Snape- tienes toda la capacidad de juzgar las cosas fríamente, lo veo en tu mente. Pero siempre te dejas arrastrar por tus pasiones. Debes aprender a conservar el control.

-Tonterías- contesto Draco- ya he cambiado lo suficiente así que no dejare de lado lo único que me hace humano y no una maquina. Estoy seguro y usted lo sabe, si me ha leído la mente. Nunca seré un buen mortifago, no estoy hecho del material necesario.

-Al contrario- sonrío Snape- no eres un cobarde, eres astuto, tienes la suficiente fuerza mágica y física para ser un buen mortifago. El problema es que no estas de acuerdo, no compartes la causa. No te preocupes, solo leo tu mente cuando tú me dejas. Eres un experto oclumantico, cierras muy bien tu mente pero eres un asco con tu lenguaje corporal. La certeza de que no compartes nuestras ideas la obtuve de otra manera. Hermione Granger no se apartado en toda la noche de la puerta de la enfermería y supongo que tú sabes exactamente la causa.

-Oh Dios- Draco cerro los ojos, finalmente había sido descubierto por alguien verdaderamente peligroso. Tendría que apresurar los planes, ella tenía que estar a salvo. Aunque tuviese que matar a Snape o desmemorizarlo. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio que Snape estaba serio pero lucia completamente inofensivo, tomo su varita de la mesa de noche y rápidamente lo apunto con ella- No se atreva, si la daña, lo mato.

-Tranquilo- contesto Snape, levantando ambas manos en gesto de paz- No te delatare. Digamos que me siento identificado contigo. Yo también tengo mis propias razones para todo, Draco y no lo olvides. Pero de todas las necedades que has hecho en toda tu vida, esta sin duda se lleva el premio mayor. ¿No pensaste en las consecuencias? Para ti, para tu madre. No te lo perdonaran, jamás. Además, si ella llegase a darte descendencia, ¿Adonde irías, Draco Malfoy, con un mocoso mestizo a estas alturas del juego?

-Dioses- Draco estaba furioso, es que ni siquiera tenía derecho a ninguna intimidad, dejo de amenazar a Snape- No debería meterse, es mi vida personal. Además todo eso está bajo control. No habrá ningún mocoso mestizo, jamás.

-Humm- contesto Snape- Así que solo era diversión- no le creía nada, había visto en los recuerdos de la chica, las palabras de amor que le había dedicado a ella. Draco no era tan cínico, era muy joven e inexperto, demasiado idealista a su juicio, y decididamente no era Lucius Malfoy. Además la reacción y la cara de él lo ponían en evidencia.

-Si era eso, solo diversión- contesto Draco intentando imprimir veracidad a sus palabras, estaba intranquilo y se le notaba- ya sabe como son las chicas, fáciles de engatusar.

-Entonces no tendrás ningún problema si le pido que se vaya- Snape se levanto de su silla e iba caminando a la salida- Si igual no te importa, le explicare amablemente que solo fue un juguete a manos de un chico cruel como tú.

-No!!- exclamo Draco antes de que pudiera controlarse.

-Maldito mentiroso- río Snape con amargura- estas enamorado de ella hasta la coronilla. Lo sabía. Espero que sigas manteniendo tus prioridades, ya sabes como es _el orden natural de las cosas._ Deshazte de la sangre sucia, por su bien.

-Sigo estando adentro, Profesor - contesto Draco mirando el suelo, derrotado ante la verdad implícita en las palabras de Severus Snape- Mi madre también me importa.

Snape salio de esa enfermería, caminando de manera intimidante, completamente vestido de negro, con su rostro inexpresivo y severo. Su postura no se relajo al ver a Hermione con los brazos cruzados apoyada en un muro, desolada.

-Puede entrar- le dijo Snape secamente, ella lo miro fijamente con desafío unos segundos y se dirigió a la puerta. _Niña tonta enamorada_. Una pizca de remordimiento se apodero de él y la detuvo- Espere.

-Si señor- dijo ella, girándose para de nuevo enfrentarlo con la mirada.

-Espero que sepa en que se esta metiendo Srta Granger- le dijo Snape de manera dura y hosca- Lo mejor es que se olvide, de todo, para siempre. No vale la pena, morir por ese amor.

-Profesor- dijo ella tajante, sorprendida y a la vez desairada por el comentario- creo que soy lo suficiente mayor como para tomar decisiones por mi misma. Y no estoy en absoluto de acuerdo con usted- ella se giro y dejo a Snape con la respuesta en la boca.

Ver así a Draco, la hizo olvidarse de todo, de Astoria, del compromiso, de los mortifagos, de sus propias palabras impregnadas de odio. En ese momento lo quería ver, solo eso. Después le ofrecería una oportunidad, una sola para explicarse.

Draco estaba de pie sobre su cama, todavía tenía algunas marcas rojas sobre su pecho descubierto, su mano estaba vendada. Su cara lucia triste pero sus ojos grises al verla parecían brasas ardientes, en ese instante mas que en ningún otro.

Ella avanzo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él. Hermione con una mano temblorosa, aparto un mechón de cabello de la cara de él, toco su rostro delicadamente y con un dedo recorrió una cicatriz reciente en su mejilla. Draco simplemente se acerco a ella, acortando la distancia, hasta que esta se hizo nula, Hermione inexplicablemente empezó a llorar, él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo, fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca más. Draco cerró los ojos extasiado, no sabia que tanto podía aguantar su corazón palpitando de esa manera, frenéticamente, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. La lucha en su interior era descomunal Ella seguía llorando, desconsolada. Él acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

-Yo pensé que tú………………-Hermione no termino la frase, el llanto la ahogaba. Cuando lo vio tirado en el baño, cubierto de sangre, sintió morir ella también. Se sentía impotente, ante tanto sentimiento encontrado. Pero una seguridad se instalo en ella. Pasase lo que pasase, ella, Hermione Granger, nunca dejaría de sentir algo por él, no era posible de ninguna forma. No le importaba ya nada, lo seguiría al mismo infierno si se lo pedía.

-Todo esta bien- Draco lo dijo en voz baja, solo para ella- estoy bien.

-Te amo- dijo Hermione en un susurro. Draco sintió su cabeza estallar de emoción. Había oído mal, tenía que ser eso. Ella, después de todo lo anterior, de esa escena tan patética que habían protagonizado, de evitar que él le explicase toda la situación, de amenazarlo con matarlo, estaba reconociendo que lo amaba. No sabía si alegrarse o sumirse en la desesperación. _¡Diablos! Como demonios voy a hacer para alejarla de mí. No puedo, simplemente esto que siento es mas fuerte que yo._

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo Draco- AHORA- ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro para huir, aunque fuese por un instante, de su desgraciada vida.

0o0

Responderé los rr a continuación

DEJENME RR.

Bueno, no llegaron a los 20, que mas da, así que les daré algo de trabajo, busquen **amanecer, capítulos en español**, en Google y verán el blog, ya están casi todos los capítulos montados, el final, muy bueno.

Arcii: gracias, pero bueno anímate tu también a escribir tu historia.

Karyta34: que bueno que seguiste mi consejo. Que te pareció, je je je je.

Iye.Hermione: que te puedo decir, gracias muchas gracias. Y si, mis intensiones nunca han sido buenas.

P Lestrange: bueno a mí me gustan ambas parejas. Pero si , no se si Hermione o Draco terminaran juntos, veremos que pasa, je je je je.

Dulce invierno: si Astoria es una perra, je je je. Si es cierto a Draco, le falto algo de velocidad.

Alemar107: si a veces JK Rowling nos dejo con ganas de conocer a esos personajes que ella apenas menciona. En fin bueno, veremos si esta pareja soluciona sus problemas.

Zorion: pues si, estoy decidida que Draco termine la misión.

Fiona Garay: si esas reflexiones de Draco, hay que enmarcarlas. Son divinas y deliciosas, profundamente emocionales.

Leyla: gracias me halagas.

Joseanlink: si vale, al parecer Draco es cierto la hace muy feliz y al mismo tiempo miserable. Pero encontrara el equilibrio lo prometo.

Ivtacroiag osneleg: bueno si es cierto, Draco se merecia el bofeton por esa y muchas cosas.

Theresitha Potter: como dije antes, esta es la verdadera y real historia de Romeo y Julieta.

Erini: es cierto pobrecito Draco, gracias por tu rr.

Tildita: felicitaciones por el resultado, la veela gano. Si, Astoria es de lo peor.

Mad Aristocrat: como siempre un placer tenerla por aquí. Es cierto, Draco es un incomprendido, pero uno profundamente enamorado.

Karla: gracias por tu rr. Y unirte al fic.

Mary: gracias de nuevo, me encanta que te guste el fic.

Kikio Shakelbolt: es cierto el deseo de tenerse de vuelta, siempre ha estado latente.

GreyGGGA: que bueno otra venezolana, ue te puedo decir, es cierto por las frases, pero eres la primera que me lo menciona, sin necesidad que yo lo diga, el otro venezolano aquí es josean.

Blakiklava: es cierto trate de plasmar los personajes de la manera mas realista posible. Gracias espero otro rr tuyo.

Otra vez, dejen reviews.


	17. Esto que hago lo hago por ti

Disclamer: personajes de JKR

Hola, bueno aquí de nuevo. Gracias por todos sus reviews. Presten atención a los adelantos, que son unos años después del sexto libro, les prometo que en el transcurso de la trama los iré resolviendo, todos. Un beso. Contestare el próximo capitulo.

Capitulo 17 Esto que hago, lo hago por los dos.

_-Entonces Harry, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?- pregunto Ron por enésima vez._

_-Ella se enamoro de él- dijo Harry con voz gélida- Lo único que era inimaginable, prohibido, ocurrió. Y no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde._

_-¿Si lo odias tanto? ¿Por qué la ayudaste en esta locura? Pudieron haber muerto, ambos o peor, ir a juicio y terminar en Azkaban. _

_-Porque yo también la quiero, de la misma forma que tú y Malfoy la quieren- dijo Harry, lo había dicho finalmente, se sentía liberado de un peso. No importaba que Ginny fuera su novia, o que Ron todavía guardara esperanzas, tenia que decirlo, en algún momento de su vida. Nadie lo entendería, la profundidad de sus sentimientos por ella, esos que de alguna forma siempre habían estado allí. Ella era como su contraparte femenina, su otro yo, la persona en la que mas confiaba en la vida. Por eso le había dolido, que fuese Malfoy, él que obtuviera de ella lo que nunca él tendría. Hubiese soportado que fuese Ron, pero lo de Draco Malfoy fue demasiado. Pero el impacto de la noticia, ya había pasado, años atrás, ahora solo quedaba la sensación de vacío y la esperanza moribunda de algo que no pasaría. _

_-Harry- dijo Ron con un suspiro- yo puedo aceptar que ella comparta su vida con otro. Igual, nunca me atreví a pedirle algo. Y cuando lo intente, ya ella había entregado su corazón. Pensé que eras tú, lo juro, veía tus ojos sobre ella, tu sonrisa al verla reír, la atención que prestabas a todo lo que sucedía. Y de pronto, nada, tú vuelves con Ginny y Hermione se aleja, diablos jamás se saludaron de nuevo con un abrazo, ni siquiera un beso. ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?_

_Harry recordó, años atrás, durante el año posterior a que ese maldito matara a Dumblendore, cuando infelizmente le había confesado sus sentimientos. Se dejo llevar por su maldito instinto y las cosas quedaron peor, mucho peor. A duras penas sobrevivió la amistad._

_-Entre ella y yo. Paso todo lo que podia pasar- contesto Harry con furia, además de deseo reprimido, culpa y remordimientos. _

Quizás no era el sitio adecuado, en realidad ninguno lo era. Volver a la Sala de los Menesteres, impensable, Draco no quería, le recordaba todo lo que tenia que hacer, Hermione no lo entendió, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Así que fueron a la torre de Astronomía, con sus altos ventanales y su habitación de los sueños, la parte más alta de la torre, que no tenia techo, era el sitio ideal, por lo menos esa noche. Ambos cayeron en el piso, besándose, recorriendo sus cuerpos con sus manos frenéticamente por encima de sus vestiduras, en un momento, dejaron de tocarse, se acostaron uno junto al otro y miraron al cielo. Las estrellas titilaban arriba de ellos, ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre un brazo, él colocaba su mano vendada sobre su pecho, para comprobar que su corazón siguiese latiendo. Draco unió su mano con la de ella, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, disfrutando de ese inocente contacto. Ambos miraban hacia arriba, hacia el firmamento que se abría ante ellos, permitiéndolos soñar despiertos.

-Alguna vez quisiste ser otra persona- dijo ella en voz baja- alguien diferente.

-Desde que estoy contigo- contesto él, acompañando sus palabras con un suspiro- todos los días.

-Yo también- dijo ella en un susurro- ¿Eres consciente de que te estoy perdonando……. todo?

-Se que me estas perdonando lo de Astoria- dijo él- pero ni siquiera tú Hermione, serias capaz de perdonármelo todo.

-Pruébame- dijo ella, la suave luz nocturna incidía sobre su rostro, creando contrastes claro oscuros sobre su piel. Draco no podía ver sus ojos, pero algo le decía que estaban brillantes.

-No quiero- contesto él, hizo una larga pausa, respiro profundo y continuo hablando- Todo el tiempo temo perderte. Tengo que dejarte, seria lo correcto, pero soy un cobarde y simplemente no puedo. Deberías odiarme por ser quien soy, pero no lo haces. No hay que hacer muchas deliberaciones, aquí la verdadera persona noble eres tú y no yo. Yo solo soy el maldito que va a destrozar tu vida.

-No hables así- dijo ella con voz temblorosa- no quiero que lo hagas.

Draco se coloco de lado y la atrajo hacia él. Acerco su cara a la de ella, lentamente, sin prisas. Sus labios rozaron los de ella y Hermione busco con los suyos hundirse en la boca de él.

Ella era su droga, algo sin lo cual no podía vivir, la droga perfecta, que lo alejaba de la realidad de toda su existencia. Era demasiado fácil perderse en la sensación de besarla y acariciarla. Sentía que su cuerpo y su mente giraban a velocidad irreal. Su mano estrecho su espalda, ella tocaba su nuca y sus cabellos. Pronto estaba encima de ella, arrugando su ropa, desesperado por tocar su piel, perderse de nuevo en ese cuerpo que lo llamaba y lo invitaba a poseerlo de nuevo. Ella se incorporo y lo ayudo a desvestir, lentamente, rozando sus dedos contra su pálida piel. Draco miraba a todos lados, excitado y enardecido por esas suaves caricias. La mano fracturada de Draco no era de mucha ayuda, así que ella lentamente se despojo también de sus ropas, ante la mirada fascinada de él.

_Mi piel contra la tuya, tu olor embriagando todos mis sentidos__, muero por ello. Esos ojos que me miran, que ven todo en mi interior. No puedo dejarte…………………….nunca._

Ambos se dedicaron a observarse un rato, desnudos echados uno al lado del otro. El acariciaba con su mano sana, todo su cuerpo, tan calido al tacto, tan suave como el terciopelo. Draco le mordió un hombro, justo donde había encontrado un lunar. Ella cerraba los ojos, deleitada.

_Tu cuerpo enlazado con el mío, tus labios recorriéndolo. Tu aliento confundido con el mío. __Solo de pensarlo, me llevas a otro lugar. Un beso, solo un beso necesito para morir de una vez. Porque matas todo lo oscuro y feo que hay en mi interior. Porque no existe otra para mi, siempre serás tú y solo tú. _

Draco se acerco mas, enredo sus piernas en las de ella. Sentía los pezones duros de ella contra su pecho. De nuevo la beso, chupando su labio inferior lánguidamente, perpetuando el momento, ella le correspondía de la misma manera, con la necesidad haciéndose más imperiosa en cada roce de labios.

Él la coloco boca arriba, ella extendió sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, y se estiro. Draco podía ver su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de la luna, en todo su esplendor. Ese divino cuerpo de diosa en donde siempre se extraviaba. Sus labios se posaron en su cuello, brindándole delicados mordiscos, luego bajo hasta uno de sus pechos, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua toda su circunferencia, jugando con su pezón, hasta que ella gimo, para Draco no había sonido mas esperado que ese, sonrío de lado y siguió, de allí bajo hacia su vientre, para luego perderse en las profundidades de ella. Hermione bajo los brazos y presiono la cabeza de Draco entre sus piernas. Él estaba haciéndole el amor con su boca, solo ese pensamiento, le produjo de nuevo una contracción en sus caderas, la sensación era demasiado intensa e irreal. Un momento fugaz y de nuevo estaba flotando, en el espacio lleno de estrellas rojas, embriagada de placer.

Draco coloco su cuerpo arriba del de ella. Esta vez la penetro suavemente, le pareció mucho mas fácil que la primera vez. Empezó a moverse muy lento, calculadamente prolongando la agonía de cada embestida hasta lo máximo. Ella se movió sincronizándose con él, suave, sin prisa, sin desesperación. Disfruto cada instante que lo tuvo dentro de si.

En medio de todo Él observaba su cara, el rubor de sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados y la deslumbrante sonrisa que Hermione tenia en su cara. Ella era sensual, femenina a no más poder. Sus caderas pegadas a las de él, lo obligaban literalmente a seguir avanzando, a profundizar sus arremetidas. Y así lo hizo, lento, muy lento.

-Dios, eres hermosa- le dijo mientras volvía a besarla, sucumbiendo a la atracción de esos labios carnosos que le provocaba morder.

Juntos, bañados en sudor, llegaron al éxtasis. Él no podía dejarla de besar, de los ojos de Hermione salían lagrimas, su corazón iba a estallar, no tenia palabras como definir lo que sentía. Ese momento había sido demasiado especial. Él le había mostrado su faceta mas vulnerable y ella se había entregado de nuevo, sin dudas.

Draco acaricio su cabello y con la lengua, probo sus lagrimas.

-Tan mal estuvo- pregunto preocupado. No le gustaba verla llorar.

-No seas tonto-dijo ella- es que…………………soy feliz. Contigo aquí, no necesito mas nada para vivir.

De la garganta de Draco salio un profundo gemido, cerró los ojos y empezó a temblar. ¿Qué podía contestar a eso? Era mas de lo que había supuesto o de lo que había esperado. Ella lo abrazo con fuerza. Sabia que provocaba muchas cosas en ella, deseo, ternura. Que ella estaba enamorada perdidamente de él. Que le gustaba ser suya. Pero que ella confesase sentirse feliz sin duda era inesperado. Se había torturado muchas veces pensando en su sufrimiento. Se había odiado por ello. Y , ella, Hermione de pronto, le daba un giro a su relación, como siempre, le ponía el mundo de cabezas. _Ella, en ese momento robado al destino, era feliz………….. con él._

_0o0_

-Profesor- dijo Severus Snape, en voz baja- Me imagino que sabe lo de Draco Malfoy.

-Madame Pomfrey me ha informado- dijo Albus Dumblendore, con los ojos cerrados, meditando, su mano ennegrecida descansaba en su regazo- Estoy de acuerdo, que Harry necesita una lección, pero no seas muy duro con él Severus. Estoy seguro de que se trata de un accidente.

-Potter es muy susceptible a ese tipo de accidentes, ¿no le parece?- dijo con sorna Snape, sentado frente al escritorio de Dumblendore. En ese momento los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, estaban fingiendo que dormían y él no era tan tonto como para suponer que no estaban atentos cada vez que ellos hablaban. Después de todos sus conversaciones eran cualquier cosa, menos aburridas.

-Tengo la sensación, de que no solo de eso quieres hablar, Severus- dijo Dumblendore.

-Vengo a hablarle de la misión del muchacho- contesto Snape, y dio un suspiro- Hare lo que me pidas, solo para que el chico no sea culpable.

-Algo a cambiado- Albus Dumblendore abrió los ojos y penetro con ellos a Severus Snape, quien lucia realmente incomodo ante ese examen visual- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Increíblemente me he topado con una situación muy parecida a la mía- dijo Snape- Y debo añadir además, que nunca pensé que hubiese otro Slytherin tan idiota como yo, pero al parecer me he equivocado. De manera estrepitosa.

-Debo suponer que se trata del joven Malfoy……………….y de una Gryffindor- dijo Dumblendore sonriendo- bueno, él es un chico. De seguro solo es un enamoramiento infantil. Me da gusto que haya superado el odio entre casas. Una razón más para darle una oportunidad. ¿No crees?

-No es una sangre limpia, ni tampoco una sangre sucia cualquiera- dijo Snape mordiéndose un labio. Lily de nuevo en su mente, una y otra vez- Se trata de Hermione Granger.

-Hum, eso de verdad es totalmente inesperado- la sonrisa de Dumblendore se borro completamente de su cara. Dio un suspiro y coloco los codos sobre su escritorio- ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que esto sea un engaño? ¿Una manera de vengarse de Harry o de ella? En estos seis años he sido testigo de ofensas e insultos entre ambos. Al principio me intente convencer de que con el tiempo pasaría, pero la situación no hizo mas que empeorar. Me extraño mucho que este año, no hubiese alguna queja, de alguna de las partes. ¿_Podría tratarse del Imperius?_

-Profesor- esta vez Snape rió cínicamente- esto es inaudito, usted, un defensor del amor en todas sus sórdidas maneras, no puede creerlo. Definitivamente, esos chicos no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

-¿Es que acaso la hay?- pregunto Dumblendore con voz dura.

-Albus- la voz de Snape se suavizo- lo vi todo. Pondría mis manos en el fuego de que es verdad. Sus sentimientos, los de ambos son sinceros. Se que suena improbable, pero se enamoraron, así de simple. Ambos, me lo han confesado, a su manera.

-Bien- comento Dumblendore de nuevo intentando sonreír. No podía engañarse a si mismo. No le gustaba la situación, Hermione era una chica fuerte, lo sabia, pero se arriesgaba mucho enamorándose de un mortifago, siendo ella quien era- si es cierto lo que dices. A tal situación inusual hay que ayudarla a prosperar. Al joven Malfoy se le debe ayudar a no convertirse en un asesino. Lo demás, seguir como mortifago o no, lo deberá decidir él- luego su voz adquirió un tono triste- Quisiera decir que espero que no haya un corazón roto después de esto, pero algo me dice que sucederá.

-La gente puede vivir con el corazón roto, señor- contesto Severus Snape- yo soy la mejor prueba de ello.

-Severus, tu corazón roto- dijo Albus Dumblendore intentando confortarlo- es lo mejor de ti.

0o0

3 am.

Torre de Astronomía, la habitación de los sueños

Dos figuras entrelazadas, en la oscuridad de la noche. Ella con rastros de lagrimas en los ojos, él observándola como si no hubiese nada mas exquisito en el mundo. Draco rozaba su nariz y sus labios contra su cara, cerraba los ojos para poder disfrutar la textura de la piel de Hermione, sus manos buscaban insistente en la espalda de ella, para de nuevo sentir su calor. Ella con sus labios, hacia exactamente lo mismo que él, perderse en el tacto de su cara, sin embargo conservaba los ojos abiertos, observando esas pestañas doradas o el mechón de cabello desordenado que caí sobre su frente. Todos esos pequeños detalles, que en ese momento les parecían mas importante que todo. Draco abrió los ojos, grises oscuros en medio de la noche. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada un rato. Intento deshacer el abrazo, tenían que hablar, pero él se lo impidió.

-¿Por qué Astoria?- dijo ella en voz baja. El rostro de Draco se endureció.

-Tengo que casarme con alguien sangre pura o por lo menos esa es la idea. La primera candidata era Pansy, pero bueno ya sabes lo que paso. Ella y yo teníamos nuestro plan para deshacernos del asunto, si alguno de nosotros encontraba a ……………..-hizo una pausa e intento sonreírle a Hermione- bueno si encontrábamos a la persona adecuada. Pero después de todo el rollo con Zabinni, mi madre hizo un nuevo contrato a mis espaldas. Te juro que intente por todos los medios librarme de esa. Pero de nuevo fui chantajeado. Así que estoy en grandes apuros. Ya que por nada del mundo dejare que dañen a esa persona.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Hermione. De nuevo sintió los labios de Malfoy en su frente.

-Eres tonta- dijo él reanudando sus besos mas ansioso esta vez- tan tonta que no se como sacas tan buenas notas. Por quien yo me metería en la boca del lobo de nuevo, si no es por ti- Hermione sintió de nuevo la caliente erección de él sobre su vientre. De su boca solo salio un gemido. Él metió un dedo en el interior de ella, explorando, se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que ella estaba húmeda y excitada, e intento colocarla a horcajadas sobre él. Ella negó con la cabeza. Draco desistió con mucho esfuerzo, pero sin duda era mejor terminar la conversación.

-Astoria Greengrass nos vio un día y fue corriendo a contárselo a su padre. Te imaginaras el resto- dijo él abrazándola con fuerza, de nuevo sus manos vagaron hacia su sitio preferido, el sexo de ella.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- dijo ella jadeando, le temblaban las piernas, él insistía en tocarla y ella quería terminar esa charla.

-Hacerte mía- dijo él en un murmullo, mientras apresaba con sus dientes un pezón de ella- una y otra vez.

-¡Con Astoria¡- chillo Hermione, con la voz entrecortada. Draco ceso sus caricias, tomo un poco de aire, intento concentrarse y hablo de nuevo.

-A menos que quieras que mate a Astoria- contesto Draco, que dentro de su ser esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, Hermione le gruño, meneando la cabeza en un rotundo y silencioso no- Bueno supongo que tendré que cumplir mi palabra, no puedo permitir que te cazen como un animal.

-Estas loco de remate- dijo ella, intentando incorporarse, Draco la sujeto con fuerza y la volvió a acostar junto a él- Yo me puedo defender sola.

Draco chasqueo la lengua exasperado y coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, acariciando ambos flancos y su abdomen con la punta de los dedos.

-No- dijo él – no puedes defenderte sola. Greengrass me lo advirtió. Te matarían a ti y a tus padres.

-Pero……………….- Ella no termino la frase, _Sus padres_. Ella podría correr cualquier riesgo, pero sus padres eran inocentes de todo.

-No permitiré que te enfrentes tú sola a una horda de mortifagos- dijo Draco con voz dura e inflexible- Eso esta fuera de discusión. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se haga del poder, veré como hago para ayudarlos.

-Esta guerra no ha empezado- dijo ella molesta – y tú estas asumiendo que perderemos. No es justo.

-No es justo que pierdan, pero pasara- contesto Draco, entonces tomo una difícil decisión. Era lo único que podía ofrecer, un sudor helado le recorrió la espalda. Desde ese momento era un traidor oficial a su causa, respiro profundo - lo que puedo hacer es decirte el día exacto que planean atacar el castillo. Pero debes prometerme que no te pondrás en peligro, que no participaras en la batalla.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo ella gimiendo. Estaba asombrada, él estaba pasándole los datos. Hermione sintió que su corazón latía desbocado. Esto le costaría la vida. Draco bufo, al final él lo tendría que hacer a su manera, a la fuerza. Ella recupero un poco la calma y agrego- Ni tampoco puedo pasar la información. Tú estarás del otro bando. Pueden matarte.

-Yo no estaré en la línea de fuego, te lo aseguro- contesto Draco- pero tengo que advertirte, es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudar a salvarte. Cuando todo acabe, estaremos juntos, lo juro. Pero no quiero que intervengas. ¿Me lo prometes?

Hermione entonces puso su mente a examinar todas las posibilidades. Una promesa, solo una promesa y tendría la oportunidad de resguardarlos a todos, con vida. En el fragor de la lucha, podría pasar desapercibido el hecho de que ella protegería a Draco, le lanzaría un hechizo aturdidor y lo pondría a resguardo. Después vería como hacer para que ni los mortios ni el ministerio le echaran el guante. Así que si le juraría que ella no intervendría.

Draco la miraba expectante, por supuesto, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Ella le iba a jurar que no intervendría, que se quedaría encerrada en la Torre de Gryffindor y era obvio que no lo haría, estaba seguro. Pero él ya tenia su plan B, la encerraría con un hechizo, nadie la encontraría. Él haría su trabajo, y luego se la llevaría a rastras de allí, a salvo, lejos de Inglaterra, de Astoria, de todos. Había aceptado ese compromiso porque le permitía ganar tiempo, tiempo de vida para ella. Pero no tenía intensiones de unir su vida a nadie mas que Hermione. Ambos ya tenían 17 años, eran mayores de edad, no estaban sujetos a la regulación del ministerio, podrían huir a cualquier parte del mundo. El otro problema era que no podían casarse ni tampoco tener hijos. Era demasiado peligroso, en caso de que los atraparan algún día, él podría mentir, decir que era su esclava o algo así, cualquier cosa, pero la mentira se caería si habían bebes o se demostraba un matrimonio. Ese punto era muy delicado y lo conversaría con Hermione cuando estuviesen lejos. La dificultad mayor radicaba en su reacción ante el hecho de que el asesino de Dumblendore, seria él . Pero llegado a ese punto, vería como resolvería el asunto. Si ella lo dejaba por esa razón, una muy lógica y justa razón, él no haría nada al respecto. Si se lo perdonaba, otra seria la historia.

-Te juro que no intervendré- dijo ella evitando su mirada.

-24 de Junio, 10 de la noche- contesto Draco- entraran por las sala de los menesteres. Y antes de que me vuelvas a decir que te utilice, recuerda que tu misma me la develaste.

-Algo mas- dijo ella.

-Es lo único que necesitas saber, ese día a las 7 pm, corre la voz y avisa a los del ministerio y a la orden. Todo deberá estar listo. No te lo puedo asegurar, pero creo que él no vendrá esta vez. Así que hay una oportunidad.

Hermione respiro profundo, así que ya lo sabia, la fecha del ataque. Tendría que ponerse a hacer planes, de inmediato, pero discretamente, no quedaba mas que una semana. Tendría que mantenerlo oculto hasta el ultimo momento, si a alguien se le soltaba la lengua, estaban perdidos, así que no diría nada a nadie. Sintió el cuerpo de Draco, pegándola a él. No le paso desapercibido cierto bulto duro que aprisionaba sobre su abdomen. Draco le empezó a besar el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Ella cerró los ojos y jadeo.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	18. My Happy Ending

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, gracias a todos de nuevo. Debo hacer un anuncio. Estamos a un capitulo de terminar la primera temporada del fic. Pues si, he decidido hacerlo en dos temporadas, es decir la segunda parte , que será publicada como el capitulo 20 empezara un rato después de terminar la primera. La razón, tengo que dedicarme a mi otro fic, je je je je. En fin no será por mucho tiempo, digamos unos días más de los habituales. Los que me leen desde hace tiempo, saben que yo siempre termino los fics. Bueno, algunas personas me han preguntado como voy a desenrollar todo esto, bueno en realidad la historia de Romeo y Julieta seguirá, pero ya fuera del canon de los libros, es decir yo dije al principio, que iba a dar mi versión del sexto libro, bueno ahora voy por mi versión del séptimo y del epilogo, je je je je je ej. Si han prestado atención a los adelantos, mas o menos sabrán como va la cosa. El capitulo se llama asi, por la cancion de Avril Lavingne, my happy ending.

De nuevo gracias y dejenme reviews a ver si llegamos a los 200, un beso para todos.

Capitulo 18 My Happy Ending

Si en algún momento tuve la oportunidad de escapar, de deshacerme de todo esto y plantearme otra realidad, es evidente que ese tren ya paso y estoy consciente que quizás este sea el punto culminante de mi vida, el cruce de caminos , en donde a lo mejor no ganare nada y puedo perderlo todo. ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? Desde hace meses, esa pregunta da vueltas en mi cabeza, sin atormentarme, solo dejándome un sabor amargo en la boca. Después de años sintiéndome superior a todos, por las razones equivocadas, de pronto, sin aviso, el niño mimado que solía ser, encerrado en su burbuja de cristal, aquel que no dejaban ensuciarse las manos, fue golpeado por la triste realidad, _la vida no es justa_, ni para mi ni para nadie. Esa afirmación, se convirtió en mi lema personal y atravesé la etapa natural de condolerme de mi mismo, diciéndome una y otra vez. ¿Maldita sea mi suerte? ¿Por qué yo? Esas y otras preguntas solían repetirse en mi monologo diario frente al espejo, bastante inconforme, fastidiado y desesperado. Me recuerdo a mi mismo y me rió. ¿Cómo diablos fui tan infantil? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que era inevitable? Algunas personas nacen con el destino señalado por la desgracia y yo soy una de ellas. Ninguno de mis padres sufrió cuando tenían mi edad, todo lo que yo he pasado, siendo amenazado desde todas las direcciones posibles. Y ninguno de los dos tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo por protegerme. Porque no es justo, ciertamente, que me haya tenido que convertir en hombre a golpes, sin disfrutar mi juventud ni un solo maldito día mas. Pero paso, respiro profundo y me doy cuenta de que ya paso, no pretendo escribir una oda a la infancia perdida o algo así. **No soy un poeta, solo soy un mortifago.**

La muerte o la idea de la muerte es algo a lo cual nunca me he acostumbrado. No se si es miedo al dolor o simplemente el no existir, lo que atormenta mis mas oscuros sueños. Por otro lado, el dar muerte a otro, es una idea que me conmueve, no es repulsión, ni asco, es simplemente que el solo hecho de pensar que puedo arrebatarle la vida a otro ser humano, me inspira una profunda tristeza. Me imagino la última exhalación de mi victima o sus pupilas fijas desprovistas de vida mirando al vació y no puedo sino maravillarme hacia esa sutil y macabra belleza, porque no hay nada mas sublime y a la vez mas brutal que el último momento, pueden llamarme loco pero es así como yo lo veo. Pero no me gusta, definitivamente la muerte no es de mi agrado, aunque pareciese que estoy desesperado por encontrármela frente a frente, es partir a un viaje sin retorno, uno que yo algún día deberé hacer, el peor viaje de todos. Irme dejando cosas atrás sin resolver, sobre todo un pequeño y delicioso asunto llamado Hermione, me da escalofríos la idea, espero por lo menos tener un par de galeones, para dárselos aunque sea a regañadientes al barquero que me estará esperando en el Estigia. ¿Es que esperaban otra cosa de Draco Malfoy? Si hay que embarcarse en aventuras locas, desesperadas y sin ningún chance de desenlace feliz, aquí estoy yo, dispuesto, porque soy tenaz y nunca, jamás retrocedo. No en vano, tome una decisión, jamás, pase lo que pase me arrepentiré de haberla amado.

¿Qué sentí cuando me informaron que tenía que matar a Albus Dumblendore? Honestamente, no puedo definirlo con exactitud, el director nunca me había simpatizado, tampoco era que estaba excesivamente alegre con la idea de asesinarlo, de hecho nunca lo he estado. No me agrada, tampoco lo odio, simplemente es una persona en la que no pienso en absoluto como ser humano, para mi solo es un encargo. Quizás por eso, lo he sobrellevado un poco, también en mí caso, que mi madre este amenazada, no ayuda a que yo desarrolle algún tipo de afecto por el viejo. Digamos que es Dumblendore o mi madre. Y mi madre, es mi madre.

Entonces ¿Quién diablos es Draco Malfoy? Si hacemos una encuesta, quizás pudiésemos tomar a cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts, cada uno de una casa y preguntar. Sin duda el Slytherin me alabaría por ser hábil con la magia oscura, el Ravenclaw por astuto, el Gryffindor diría que soy un cobarde y el Hufelpuff criticaría mi forma tan despectiva de tratar a los demás. Al final todos tendrían la razón, ya que yo solo soy un humano mas en este planeta, con defectos y virtudes.

En el futuro, quizás alguien diga de manera acusadora. _"¡Ella lo cambio! ¡Ella fue la culpable de que él lo traicionase todo!"_ Yo... tengo algo que decir al respecto, siempre me ha gustado la palabra catalizador, es decir algo que aumenta la velocidad o desencadena una reacción química. Si es cierto, soy bueno en pociones y para eso debes saber algo de química muggle. Volviendo al tema. El asunto es que la semilla de la duda ya estaba sembrada en mí. Desde que me di cuenta, que la injusticia del mundo también podía tocarme y abrí los ojos hacia lo que ocurría alrededor, tuve una perspectiva diferente de todo. No voy a negarlo, al principio estaba muy enojado y frustrado, imagínense, me habían engañado toda la vida. Pero después de mucha reflexión, llegue a la conclusión, de que todo era un circulo vicioso, mi familia solo me había enseñado, de la misma manera en que se habían educado generaciones de sangre limpia, solo eso. Entonces, ella, Hermione, mi Hermione, llego a mi en el momento adecuado. No es que no la hubiese visto antes, eso no es así. Solo que había estado ciego por alrededor de cinco años de una manera particular, podía ver su físico, nunca me pareció fea, aunque expresase lo contrario. Mi ceguera era selectiva, no quería ver su corazón, no quería aceptar que ella, a pesar de ser muggle, era igual a mi, otro ser humano en la búsqueda incesante del significado de su vida.

Nunca agradeceré lo suficiente, la suerte o el destino que nos llevo a acercarnos en el preciso momento que mis ideas acerca de mi mundo estaban cambiando, eso permitió que ella entrase a mi vida, mediara de una manera definitiva mi conversión hacia la tolerancia, y de paso, me sumergiera en la sensación mas fuerte que he vivido hasta ahora, enamorarme. Ella por así decirlo, fue mi catalizador. No me malentiendan, no es que yo este de parte de los "buenos", en realidad mi único bando se llama Hermione Granger y donde este ella yo la seguiré, si la causa es justa, mucho mejor. No soy un activista en pro del ministerio de magia, en lo absoluto, tengo muchas razones para considerarlo la institución más ineficiente del mundo mágico, pero tampoco quiero una dictadura con el Señor Tenebroso al frente.

Finalmente, ¿Quién es Draco Malfoy? Bueno al parecer, me toca responder. Draco Malfoy es un joven de 17 años, mago, mortifago a regañadientes, seguro de que cumplirá su misión para evitarle sufrimiento a su madre, al igual que tratara de proteger a la chica que ama. Un chico convertido en un hombre, alguien sincero, que permitió su corazón abrirse y albergar sentimientos intensos, ya sin miedo, sin temor, entregándose a ellos, porque esos sentimientos son los que a pesar de todo, lo hacen un ser humano.

Esto es una especie de epitafio, porque no se... si esta noche ... salga vivo de Hogwarts.

0o0

Toda la semana había pasado rápido, tan rápido, que ella no hallaba como estirar cada segundo, cada instante que permanecía junto a él. Después de tres días, sucumbió finalmente, durmió el resto de las noches con él. Ya no por lujuria, sino mas bien por algo conocido como amor. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo, pegado al suyo, reconociéndose como parte tangible de ella, era algo que la hacia temblar de solo recordarlo. Nadie de las chicas de su habitación comento nada de sus ausencias, en realidad, ¿Qué podían reprocharle? A veces Hermione, suspirando, se preguntaba, si en esa habitación verdaderamente dormía alguien, o solo eran bultos de almohadas, convenientemente camuflajeados, para tratar vanamente de confundir a los elfos. Siempre se había preguntado si la profesora McGonagall estaba al corriente de la situación. Era imposible que no se hubiese dado cuenta, que de las tres chicas de sexto de Gryffindor, ninguna dormía en su cama. Pero o la profesora era muy complaciente, cosa dudosa o simplemente definitivamente no estaba enterada. Finalmente llego el 24 de Junio, los dos acordaron mantener sus actividades habituales, la mayoría de las clases habían terminado. Solo Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones no habían cumplido aun con todos los objetivos del calendario escolar.

Allí, sentada en ese salón de clases, la voz de Snape se le antojaba insoportablemente tediosa, ella estaba tan nerviosa, que solo conseguía garabatear en los pergaminos. Otra cosa que sin duda, la tenía preocupada, era la expresión desolada de Harry, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Las miradas de Harry pudiesen ser objeto de estudio, él parecía tener una mirada para cada situación en especial, la de esta ocasión era la perfecta imitación de un cordero degollado. Pero ella sentía que en ese momento era literalmente desvestida, expuesta y escrudiñada por él. Ella y Harry tuvieron un momento bastante tenso cuando Draco fue herido. La situación en si fue muy extraña, Harry la saco a rastras de ese baño, y la llevo a su sala común. Ella hizo todo el intento para ocultar su desazón y su furia, tuvo que aguantar muchas preguntas de parte de él, el ¿_Qué demonios te pasa con Malfoy_? , fue una constante toda la discusión, era como si sospechase algo, pero no quisiera creérselo, después de un largo rato en silencio, Harry simplemente le dijo: "_Hermione, he llegado a la conclusión, de que no quiero saber nada, prefiero ser un ignorante feliz"_. No habían hablado después de ello, y a pesar de que él había logrado finalmente iniciar una relación con Ginny después de muchas dificultades, cada vez que se alejaba mas de ella ¿Por qué no eres feliz Harry? Al final y al cabo, tenía mejores expectativas que ella de llevar todo a termino. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada un instante a Harry y si, era cierto, ella le estaba ocultando cosas, pero él también.

Hermione miro al resto de la clase, Crabbe y Goyle flanqueando a Draco, los tres con miradas inexpresivas y aburridas, Ron haciendo figuras de papel con el pergamino, su relación con Lavender estaba algo estancada, por lo que había oído, ella era un hueso duro de roer y él se estaba aburriendo. Theo Nott, pálido como un cadáver, con una delgada línea en la cara en lugar de labios. Zabinni, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apretando convulsivamente su varita. Dean Thomas y Seamos Finnigan, contándose chistes, Ernie Mcmillan copiando frenéticamente en un pergamino y ella misma, haciendo un recuento mental de cómo había compartido tantos años con las mismas personas y salvo las lógicas excepciones, en realidad poco sabia de la vida de cada uno.

Ella había llegado a Hogwarts casi seis años antes, con la expectativa que su vida cambiaria. Era cierto, adoraba la magia, parecía que había nacido para estar en ese mundo, aun cuando fuese algo inédito en su familia. Le dolió mucho enterarse de que personas como ella representaban una especie de ciudadanos de segunda clase en el mundo mágico. Pero Hermione Granger, siempre tenía la frente en alto y un montón de racistas no iban a arruinarle el día. Harry y Ron eran parte de ella, como el aire que se respira o el agua que se bebe, definitivamente su vida no seria lo que fue sin ellos. Muchas aventuras, muchos descubrimientos y sobre todo una amistad que se afianzo a través de los años. No podía negarlo, ella en un principio se había sentido atraída por Harry y luego traslado ese gusto a Ron, pero entonces llego Viktor Krum, y vio la diferencia entre un niño y un hombre. La situación con Viktor se le antojo muy cómica, ella era totalmente inexperta y él al parecer estaba luchando entre el quiero pero no debo. En fin, todo se enfrió, y ella no tenia expectativas de enamoramiento de ningún tipo, lo que en realidad quería hacer era pasar sus EXTASIS e ir a la escuela de leyes mágicas. Por supuesto, en el ínterin ayudar a Harry a deshacerse del maldito Lord Voldemort. Pero…………………….el mortifago, entro a su vida, y ya nunca mas nada fue igual.

El transito de niña a mujer para ella, fue una experiencia inolvidable. Y Draco Malfoy, fue el principal protagonista del proceso, quien se imaginaria que debajo de esa fachada dura e insolente, se escondía una persona llena de miedos, inseguridades, sincero y valiente. Porque no fue su fama de símbolo sexual lo que la enamoro, fueron esos ojos cargados de ansiedad, esos besos desesperados, esos abrazos eternos, esas palabras veraces y ardientes lo que la volvió loca de amor. No sabia si era porque eran jóvenes, pero toda la situación eran tan vivida e intensa, que les quitaba el aliento a ambos. Era como estar subido permanentemente en una montaña rusa emocional. Hermione se preguntaba si algún día lograría calmar tanto sentimiento revuelto dentro de ella, tanta emoción dirigida a una sola persona. Ella era muy analítica y no quería sonar ridícula, pero cada día que pasaba, se convencía mas que eso…………………lo sentiría toda la vida por él y hacia él. Así de simple.

Plantearse el peor escenario posible era algo que ni siquiera quería considerar. Le dolía, le asfixiaba. ¡NO! De ninguna manera, él no moriría, no podía. Así que trataría de calmarse. Todo estaba listo. En su bolsillo esta el galeón del ED, y llegado el momento le avisaría a la profesora McGonagall. Y, ni siquiera con veritaserum le sacarían la verdad en relación de quien le había pasado la información, ella tenia una botellita con el antídoto. Esa noche, Draco mataría a alguien y ella tendría que asumirlo, hacer de tripas corazón y entenderlo, el nombre no lo quería ni considerar, si no era Harry, solo tenía una posibilidad y eso era lo que mas le asustaba, porque Draco no tendría ninguna opción ante ese mago. Él nunca le dijo el nombre, pero ella tenia su sospecha. Una parte de ella se iba a odiar toda la vida por ello, estaba segura, nunca podría volver a verles las caras a sus amigos después de aquello, pero tenia dos opciones vivir con él, sabiéndolo asesino de alguien a quien ella estimaba o vivir sin el. Y ya Hermione Granger tenia muy clara la opción que iba a escoger. Pero si tenia el medio de evitarlo, que se convirtiera en un asesino lo haría, hechizaría a Draco, y escaparía con él, por lo menos lo intentaría. Igual era una traidora, mil explicaciones no valdrían el hecho de que se iba a ir con él, a costa de lo que fuese.

A las ocho de la noche , Hermione permanecía en su habitación deambulando de un lado a otro, nerviosa, se había quitado el uniforme, llevaba jeans, zapatos deportivos, una chaqueta con capucha de color gris. Harry había salido apresuradamente hacia una hora, y le había dado la botellita de Felix Felicis que se había ganado a principios de años. ¿Como Harry lo sabia?, eso era algo que no se lo espero nunca, pero si, él estaba enterado del ataque. Se lo dijo a ella y a Ron, e hizo prometerles que se la beberían y la compartirían con Ginny y que avisarían a todos sobre la inminencia de un ataque. Si su plan lucia complicado, ahora simplemente quedaba en la borrosa nebulosa llamada incógnita.

Todos estaban expectantes, esperando el inicio del ataque, para si emboscarlos y salvar lo salvable. Hermione respiro entre aliviada, y preocupada ¿Cómo demonios lo sabia Harry?¿Era que estaba espiando a Draco? En su mano tenia la dosis que le tocaba de Felix Felicis y ella sabia exactamente quien se la iba tomar.

Salio de su habitación, atravesó la sala común y el retrato de la Señora Gorda. La expresión en su cara era insondable. Estaba a punto de perderlo………………………todo……su corazón, su alma y quizas ………..su vida. Camino con paso firme hasta el sitio de reunión, esta vez el nivel inferior al de las mazmorras, la parte mas oculta del castillo. Un lugar que ha ella no le gustaba para nada, pero el ideal para otro encuentro secreto. Ella intento, estremeciéndose, sacarse toda las inquietudes y la mala vibra que tenia ese día, en vano.

Camino por el sitio, iluminado escasamente por unas antorchas mágicas, que se iban encendiendo a medida que iba caminando, pronto doblo a la izquierda y lo encontró, parado frente una especie de vidrio, en donde se veía el lago, como si se tratase de un acuario.

Draco estaba vestido de negro, de pies a cabeza, no llevaba tunica, ella no lo había visto vestido de esa manera nunca, parecía una especie de guerrero o algo así, su cabello destacaba sobre el negro de sus ropas. Sus ojos por un momento se dirigieron hacia ella y luego los desvío. Estaba muy pálido y lucia enfermo. _Como dar consuelo, si tu misma has perdido la esperanza, si solo te aferras a un rayo de luz entre tanta oscuridad_. ¿Qué podía decirle? Nada absolutamente nada seria suficiente, a veces, las palabras no bastan.

Ella se acerco unos metros y lo abrazo, él sintió revivir en esos calidos brazos. Hermione le beso la frente y luego deposito en su boca un beso tierno, casi rozando sus labios. De nuevo, la cornucopia de sensaciones y sentimientos hizo aparición. Una energía que fluctuaba en oleadas entre ambos. No se ha besado nunca, sino lo has hecho con la persona que amas. Recordaba algo sobre vivir de un beso, morir en un beso. Ella siempre renacía cuando lo besaba. Era como si en un segundo, no existiese nada mas para ella que él. Sus labios tocando la humedad de los suyos, su lengua rozando la suya. Sus manos sobre su cuerpo, como siempre buscando, su piel, su tacto, su calor. Morir de amor y morir por su amor, era lo mismo para ella. Mientras sus narices se rozaban, se separaron un rato, ella aferrada a las solapas de su camisa, él apretando su cintura, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro. Sus ojos se encontraron en una mirada ansiosa, feroz, apasionada. No pudo evitar gemir ante la intensidad de sus ojos grises de hielo, que en ese momento parecían fuego puro. De nuevo, se ofrecieron otro beso melancólico, cargado de dulzura y de dolor. Ella tomo con sus manos la cara de él, obligándolo a seguir besándola. Podían seguir así eternamente, pero ambos debían afrontar muchos problemas ese día. Luego de un rato, se separaron, él trato de sonreírle, ella también, Hermione apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco y de la boca de él salio un profundo suspiro.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto ella con voz suave.

-No, pero no importa- respondió él, colocando su boca sobre su clavícula, apretándola contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas-¿Tú estas bien? ¿Avisaste a todos?

-Hay algo que debo decirte- dijo ella tratando de lucir calmada- Harry sabe que ustedes van a atacar hoy, se fue unas horas con Dumblendore, me dijo que regresaría a media noche.

-Jodido Potter- escupió Draco, eso si no estaba previsto, él necesitaba a Dumblendore, sino nada tendría ningún sentido, ni siquiera el maldito ataque- debí imaginarme que no seria tan fácil.

-Draco- susurro Hermione, no podía pasar por alto la expresión sombría en su cara. Era por lo que tenía que hacer, estaba segura. Podía apostar que temía su reacción, pero ella había hecho su elección, le toco la cara, pego su mejilla contra la de él y le dijo al oído- _No importa, no me importa, lo que tengas que hacer hazlo. Te perdonare cualquier cosa, excepto que te mueras. _

-¿Segura?- pregunto él, separando su rostro del de ella, ofreciendole de nuevo una mirada intensa - sabes que no volveremos a Inglaterra en mucho tiempo, quizás nunca.

-Estoy consciente de todo, Draco- dijo ella mirando el piso, temblando- pero igual tengo miedo.

-No tengas miedo- dijo él en voz baja, en ese momento tenia una palabra atorada en la garganta, le costaba muchísimo decirlo y ese no era el momento, respiro profundo y agrego- yo no permitiré que nadie te dañe, con mi vida si es necesario. No tengo intensiones de dar marcha atrás, mi madre depende de que yo actúe como lo que soy, un mortifago. Después de esto, hare lo que tú digas. Si quieres ir al mundo muggle, iremos. Yo estaré bien si a ti te gusta.

-Toma esto- Hermione se separo de él abruptamente y rebusco en sus pantalones, le enseño dos botellas- una es el antídoto del Veritaserum y el otro es el Felix Felicis.

-No puedo aceptarlo- contesto Draco con ansiedad. Tomo la mano de ella y con la otra, la cerro sobre las botellas, podía sentirla temblar.

-Tendrás que llevarte uno al menos- Hermione sentía ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué elegía ese preciso momento para empezar a comportarse como un héroe? _Maldita sea, no eres un héroe ni quiero que lo seas, solo estoy intentando protegerte_. Draco extendió su mano y le quito el antídoto de Veritaserum.

-No necesito el Felix- dijo él con ojos brillantes- tu suerte será la mía. Quiero que la tomes frente a mí

Hermione dudo un rato, pero luego vacilante, se tomo la poción. Draco respiro aliviado, si esa poción, en realidad daba suerte, ella sin duda saldría viva de todo eso. Una protección más para asegurar su delicado y estupido plan.

-Quiero decirte algo, Herms- él camino lejos de ella, Hermione siguió inmóvil, observándolo con atención- Yo nunca en la vida, he dado nada por nadie, soy un ser intrínsecamente egoísta. He aprendido muchas cosas de ti. Quiero darte las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de estar contigo. Y deseo mucho que nunca te arrepientas, por favor, es lo único.

-Draco , yo…………..- entonces ella reacciono, eso sonaba como una despedida, definitiva- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Él no la escucho y siguió hablando. Saco su varita de sus pantalones y la apretó fuerte contra su mano. Hermione lo miraba intrigada, sus ojos no podían apartarlos de su cara, Draco parecía a punto de morir allí mismo.

-Se que me odiaras un tiempo, por todo- dijo él, tranquilo, con calma. Ella no había sacado su varita, lo cual era perfecto, no se le antojaba un duelo con la mujer que amaba- pero es la forma de hacerlo. Me lo pones muy difícil pero no me perdonaría jamás que resultases herida, nunca. Te conozco, se que tu valentía y tu amor a los tuyos, es mas fuerte que cualquier promesa. Yo puedo entenderlo, pero me asegurare que esta vez, estés segura. _DESMAIUS._

El impacto del hechizo aturdidor dio directamente en ella, quien se imagino cualquier cosa menos que Draco Malfoy fuese a embrujarla. Hermione cayo en el piso y Draco se apresuro hacia donde estaba ella. Estaba desmayada, la acomodo en el piso lo mejor que pudo, reviso que no se hubiese herido al golpearse contra el suelo, rebusco en su chaqueta y le quito la varita. Le tomo una mano y se la beso, luego rozo sus labios con los de ella.

-Perdóname- le dijo él con voz quebrada-No quería hacerte daño. Pero es la única manera que tengo de mantenerte a salvo.

Dio unos pasos hacia el corredor y conjuro una puerta, con varias cadenas y cerrojos. Ella no tendría manera de salir de allí, por lo menos hasta que terminase la batalla, cualquiera que fuese el resultado.

0o0

Dos horas después, en la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe estaban parados frente al Armario Evanescente.

-¿Estas seguro que servirá?- pregunto Goyle ansioso. Theodore Nott estaba vigilando la entrada. Todos lucian expectantes, de alguna manera temerosos pero decididos. Ninguno retrocedería, no era posible.

-Claro que servirá, solo tenemos que esperar………….- dijo Draco gélidamente. De pronto escucho a alguien tocando la puerta del armario desde su interior.

Draco abrió la puerta y allí estaba su tío, Rodolphus Lestrange, quien lo miro de arriba abajo y sonrío.

-El cachorro Malfoy- Rodolphus se carcajeo un rato- Esperemos que seas mejor que tu padre- miro hacia dentro del armario- ¿Qué esperan? La fiesta va a empezar.

Lentamente, salieron unas figuras vestidas con largas capas y capuchas negras, eran McNair, Mulciber, Vincent Crabbe padre, Yaxley, Alecto y Amicus Carrow y por ultimo, Fenrir Grayback. Draco abrió los ojos como platos, entre asombrado y asqueado, cuando vio al hombrelobo.

-Hola Draco, no saludas al tío Fenrir- Grayback hizo una mueca y río a carcajadas histéricamente, ninguno de los chicos hablaba. Era un hombre alto, con barba rojiza mal recortada, vestido con ropas viejas, y unos ojos amarillos diabólicos. Observo a los tres jóvenes que lo miraban aterrados- Rodolphus, voy a tener que analizarme seriamente, mis modales no son los correctos. Mira, los pequeños están asustados. Pobrecitos.

-No sabia que vendrías- dijo Draco recuperándose de la impresión- eso es todo.

-Y desperdiciar tanta sangre joven- comento Fenrir Grayback- jamás. Me imagino que me señalaras a la amiguita de Potter, la sangre sucia. Ella sin duda será la primera.

A Draco le tembló la mano, con la otra intento controlársela. Crabbe hijo, le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto de solidaridad que paso desapercibido para todos, Draco respiro profundo, nadie la iba a encontrar, él se había asegurado de ello. Pero decididamente Fenrir no estaba en sus planes.

- Granger es mía- Draco le dio un tinte de verdadero desprecio a su voz, le sostuvo la mirada a Fenrir. Él era una serpiente, un slytherin, pero por protegerla, era capaz de convertirse en un verdadero león- yo me encargare exclusivamente de ella.

-Dale al muchacho el gusto, Fenrir- dijo Crabbe padre, intentando calmar los ánimos, el buen humor se le había pasado por arte de magia a Grayback, quien le estaba gruñendo a Draco, disputándole la presa- tienen toda la vida peleándose. Es el día de su venganza.

-Hummmm- contesto Fenrir molesto, se encogió de hombros- Hummmmmmmmmm. Lo pensare.

-¿El resto de los Slytherin?- pregunto Lestrage.

-Sobre aviso y en sus puestos. Los mas pequeños están encerrados en las mazmorras- dijo Draco.

-Perfecto- Rodolphus se coloco su mascara plateada y grito- este día inicia…………………la guerra.

Todos los mortifagos salieron en tropel de esa sala. Y ya el Ejército de Dumblendore los estaba esperando.

0o0

Gracias a: Fiona Garay, Zorion, Marta, Adrianam,GreyGGGA, Erini, Mia Letters, Thereistha Potter, Ivtacroiag osneleg, Karyta34, Embercita, Mad Aristocrat, Tildita, Josefina C, arcii, joseanlink, Mary L, Darth Alkorta, P Lestrange, Iye. Hermione, Karix7. Candygirl Chan, Dulce Invierno que son los que dejaron los reviews de los ultimos dos capitulos. Al resto, extraño sus comentarios y los espero ansiosa. Gracias por acompañar a Draco y Hermione en su historia de amor y por sufrir con ellos.


	19. Ilusión perdida

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, gracias a todos por leer el fic. Este es el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada. Como les comente, habrá segunda temporada en unos días, después de mi merecido descanso, por el mismo canal y a la misma hora, ja ja ja ja ja . Escribir esta historia ha sido una gran experiencia, sobre todo porque le di un final al sexto libro mas acorde con mis gustos dramioneros, además explore varios aspectos que me parecieron interesantes y poco explotados en los libros de HP, como es el comienzo de la sexualidad y el convertirse en adulto. Contestare los review del ultimo capitulo al final. Sigan leyendo la segunda parte de Polaris y un nuevo fic llamado Delirium Tremens, que son varios one-shots de algunas parejas de la saga, algo subiditos de tono. Un beso.

Capitulo 19 Ilusión robada

_La fatalidad, es algo que nos esta esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. Aun después de tantos años, pienso en todo lo sucedido, repaso cada escena y no puedo, sino sentirme culpable. Debí quedarme en donde estaba, tuve que haber aceptado el hecho de que estaba fuera del juego, que no tenia la capacidad en ese entonces de hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, que hay situaciones en la vida de una persona, en donde el odio pierde todo su significado y solo eres empujado por algo lla__mado amor. Que el amor de una madre es lo más fuerte que existe sobre la tierra pero la lealtad hacia una pareja también lo es. Si, eso es lo que fue Draco Malfoy para mí en ese entonces, era mi pareja, lo que tarde mucho tiempo en aceptar era que él me veía de la misma manera, yo me había convertido en su compañera. Todos los días de mi vida, me reprochare no haber esperado sentada y tranquila a que él viniese a buscarme. Pero no, yo quería demostrar algo ese día, quería ayudar a todos, para tratar de expiar mi pecado, porque en el fondo, Yo, enamorada hasta la medula de él, todavía tenía mis dudas. Sobre todas las cosas, estaba desesperada por ayudarlo a sobrevivir, por darle una oportunidad de arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer. Era una niña ilusa, no contaba con la mala fortuna. Una sola decisión, un solo cambio y todo se va a la mierda. El destino conjuro en contra de nosotros, ya que no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo en ese oscuro lugar en donde él me había encerrado, un lugar lúgubre para una lúgubre esperanza. _

Hermione abrió los ojos, estaba confundida, todo estaba oscuro y las imagines daban vuelta en su cerebro, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. La desorientación no le duro mucho, el frío suelo le recordó todo. Draco le había lanzado un _**Desmaius**__._ _¡Maldita sea! Debí imaginármelo. Lo conozco demasiado, era obvio que haría algo así. Y todo el maldito discurso era precisamente para ello. ¿Cómo era tan tonta y él tan jodidamente necio?_ Ella se incorporo y vio la puerta que había sido conjurada por Draco, corrió hacia ella y puesto que no tenia su varita, se dedico a golpearla con sus manos.

-Por favor, sáquenme de aquí- grito hasta que su voz quedo ronca. Luego se sentó y empezó a llorar desconsolada. Él iba a morir, lo sabia, no tendría oportunidad de protegerlo. Se dirigió a la puerta y descargo su frustración en esta, de nuevo golpeándola. Los gemidos se le ahogaban en la garganta, estaba desesperada. Sentirse miserable, era lo único que podía hacer. Arriba seguramente, todo lo que le importaba estaría luchando por su vida, en ambos bandos.

-Ayúdenme- esta vez el grito fue mas perentorio. Los nudillos de sus manos estaban ensangrentados de todas las veces que había golpeado la puerta. Las lagrimas descontroladas, salían de sus ojos- MALDICION, Ayúdenme.

El silencio atroz que había sido roto por el eco de sus gritos, no hacía mas que alterarla. Pronto Hermione estaba temblando, tomándose las rodillas con ambas manos. _¿Por qué_? Las horas transcurrieron y Hermione llego a pensar que nunca jamás la encontrarían.

-Hermione, ¿eres tu?- una voz femenina la otro lado de la puerta, le brindo esperanzas.

-Ginny, gracias al cielo- Hermione se limpio las lágrimas, se paro súbitamente y se recostó contra la puerta- ¿Cómo diablos sabes que estoy aquí?

-Ron te vio en el mapa de Harry, el mágico- grito Ginny- apártate de la puerta- Hermione obedeció, Ginny tomo su varita y grito- _Bombarda_.

La puerta se hizo añicos y Hermione salio de ella corriendo. Ambas se dieron un abrazo, Hermione le beso la mejilla a Ginny, estaba muy aliviada de que la encontraran, se iba a volver loca allá dentro de la ansiedad, pero también estaba algo desesperada, quería encontrar a Draco.

-¿Quién diablos te metió allí?- pregunto Ginny. Hermione empezó a caminar directamente hacia la salida. Ginny la siguió.

-Un tonto suicida- dijo Hermione por lo bajo. Ginny levanto una ceja pero no pregunto nada mas- Como están las cosas allá arriba. ¿Ya empezó?

-Estamos algo apurados. Los de la Orden aun no han llegado. Harry no aparece por ningún lado. Los mortifagos utilizaron el polvo de oscuridad instantánea de los gemelos y prácticamente estamos peleando a ciegas- le contesto Ginny mientras caminaban por el corredor- Herms esta el hombre lobo, Grayback pero hasta ahora no ha mordido a nadie. ¿Dónde esta Harry? ¿Y el profesor Dumblendore?.

-Eso es una buena pregunta, no tengo la más minima idea- contesto Hermione, tratando de controlar el pánico que la embargaba, pero por lo menos Harry no había llegado. Eso le quitaba un peso de encima, se vio obligada a preguntar por Draco- ¿Has visto a Malfoy?

-No- contesto Ginny.

-Demonios- mascullo Hermione para ella misma. Al parecer todo el asunto lucia bastante complicado- Bien, Ginny, deberemos aguantar hasta que llegue la orden. Si ves a Malfoy, no lo sigas, solo avísame.

-Herms ¿Te vas a pelear a muerte con Malfoy?- dijo Ginny asustada. No quería que su amiga se enfrentase sola a un mortifago.

-Digamos que le daré la oportunidad de tener una vida mejor- dijo Hermione con voz fría. Ginny asintió, si, era definitivo, su amiga iba a matar a Malfoy, pero ¿Por qué?

-Hermione, ¿donde esta tu varita?- pregunto Ginny esta vez asustada.

-Me hare de otra, tranquila- dijo Hermione con calma- Al primer Slytherin o mortifago que veas, atúrdelo o mátalo, no me importa en lo absoluto, pero Malfoy es mío, entiendes. Le quitaremos su varita al primero que veamos. Salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Un recuerdo, una memoria, un sueño lejano, una reflexión inundo la mente de Hermione, mientras caminaba hacia su destino.

"_Es que a veces, parece que no fue suficiente, tengo miedo de perderlo, tengo miedo de que mueran él y todos lo que significan algo para mi_…………………………….._por eso estoy aquí, dispuesta a defender a los míos…………pero sobre todo, dispuesta a evitar que mueras……………._.en un momento dado, empecé a contar los ladrillos del muro del castillo, tratando de distraer mi atención. Lo que tanto temía que sucediese, sucedió. No había posibilidades de echarse para atrás, en todo caso solo seria para tomar impulso. Y yo seguía tratando de no pensar en ello, mirando las paredes.

Seguiré adelante, asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos y tú también lo harás, lo se, te conozco amor .Mientras camino lentamente por los pasillos, la oscuridad de la noche me envuelve y yo solo pienso, ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste? ¿Porque me obligas a enfrentarte? ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente lo que siento por ti? ¿Por qué no te basta? ¿Por qué no te conformas con eso? O mejor, puedo hacerme esas mismas preguntas y responderme lo mismo que una vez dijiste. Yo te he entregado mi corazón, mi vida y mi alma. Tú eres importante, LO MAS IMPORTANTE, lo sabes, TE AMO. Pero hay prioridades, amor, lamentablemente para ambos, nunca ocupaste el primer lugar, ni yo tampoco ocupe el primer lugar en el orden de tus cosas. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer, tú harás lo mismo. Y si en el camino, nos encontramos, la pelea será a muerte, para ambos…………………………Porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti y tu igual…….y si todo sale bien, tú y yo, pronto……………………estaremos lejos de todo esto, olvidados de la memoria del mundo, juntos para siempre"

0o0

-_**Mosmordre**_- una voz cruel resonó en medio de la noche.

Pronto en el cielo, sobre el castillo de Hogwarts, sede de la escuela de Hechicería más famosa de Europa, estaba brillando una calavera verde espectral, acompañada por la serpiente que salía de su boca, en una mueca burlona. Un signo que desde hacia mas de cuarenta años, solo presagiaba muerte y dolor. Una señal que estaba grabada en la piel de aquellos que se habían comprometido de por vida, en defender los ideales de la pureza de sangre. Ellos, que estaban llamados a dominar el mundo. Ellos que a su vez no perdonaban a los traidores. La deserción de sus filas era algo que se castigaba enérgicamente, con la muerte. Y dos personas en medio de ese grupo de mortifagos, lo sabían mejor que nadie, porque ambos eran unos traidores.

-Esto servirá- dijo Amicus Carrow, Snape asintió, la marca tenebrosa en el cielo, sin duda el maldito director no podría hacer caso omiso de la señal. Estaban ubicados en el balcón de la torre de Astronomia, la mas alta del castillo, el lugar ideal para muchas cosas, especialmente para una emboscada.

-Malfoy, ¿estas listo?- dijo Snape dirigiendo su atención al chico pálido vestido de negro, quien lucia serio y bastante asustado, parado a su lado, inmerso en el silencio como si los ratones le hubiesen comido la lengua. Aunque Severus tenia, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, una idea muy aproximada de lo que le pasaba a Draco Malfoy , seguramente en ese momento sentía la necesidad imperiosa de ahorcarse con su misma lengua, de desesperación.- todavía puedes arrepentirte.

-Váyase al diablo, profesor- dijo Draco impaciente y molesto- ahora déjenme solo. Tienen que proteger la torre hasta que todo sea hecho.

Snape y Carrow bajaron las escaleras y Draco se oculto tras un pilar. Contaba el tiempo con los latidos de su corazón. Ahora solo ………le quedaba…………esperar………………

0o0

El miedo que sintió al ver sobre la Torre de Astronomia la marca Tenebrosa fue indescriptible. Un dolor sordo le apuñaleo el corazón. Nunca en su vida había estado tan aterrorizado. Mientras iba montado en esa escoba, podía observar a Dumblendore murmurando, levantando los sortilegios de protección que pesaban sobre el castillo de Hogwarts. Desolación, eso era lo que estaba poseyendo el alma de Harry. No había sido fácil, por un momento, pensó que moriría en esa oscura cueva, en donde había sido sometido a la más dura prueba, no solo él, sino también el admirable mago que en ese momento estaba volando junto a él. Todo el miedo y el horror de esa noche, le había hecho comprender, que su destino estaba unido de manera inexorable al de Voldemort, ninguno podría vivir mientras el otro siguiera respirando. Él o yo, simple, sencillo y trágico.

Ambos aterrizaron en sobre el balcón. Harry tenia su cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre. Se estaba muriendo de la ansiedad, quería bajar y entregarse a defender a los suyos. ¿Quién habría muerto? Porque la presencia de la marca solo podía significar eso, la muerte de uno de los suyos. En su mente desfilaron todos los rostros de sus amigos, por un instante solo pensó en Ginny y por ultimo, Hermione……………ella. Harry dio un suspiro, ¿Qué me pasa con ella? Su vida sentimental parecía estable, él y Ginnny eran novios, y de pronto, sentimientos olvidados renacieron, todos dirigidos a su mejor amiga…………..¿Porque? y tenia celos, muchísimos celos, porque ella estaba enamorada, de alguien………..Y él sospechaba quien era. Harry meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Traición, seria posible que ella………………..los hubiese traicionado. ¡No!, eso era inconcebible, ella jamás lo haría. Hermione mejor que nadie sabia que ganar esa guerra, para personas de origen muggle como ella, era de vital importancia.

-Harry, ponte tu capa de invisibilidad- dijo Dumblendore con apremio.

Harry obedeció y lo que paso a continuación, lo repaso mil veces en su mente a través de los años. Vio como Draco Malfoy salía detrás de una columna en donde había permanecido escondido y antes de poder lanzar un hechizo, sintió todo su cuerpo rígido, oculto por la capa de invisibilidad, sujeto a una pared.

-Experliamus- grito Draco, su cabello estaba despeinado, y en su pálido rostro solo destacaban sus ojos grises, brillando, febriles.

De manera inaudita, Dumblendore, quizás uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos, fue desarmado por un chico de 17 años.

-Joven Malfoy- dijo Dumblendore calmado, su mirada de rayos x atravesaba a Draco- veo que finalmente vas a cumplir tu cometido. Lastima, esperaba algo más de ti.

Draco sintió su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No lo podía negar, él también esperaba mucho de si mismo, todo el tiempo, solo para decepcionarse una y otra vez. Estaba allí, de pie en ese sitio, con un ataque de pánico, frente a un mago formidable que superaba con creces toda su habilidad mágica, y que manera sorprendente estaba bajo su poder en ese momento. Por obra y gracia de la suerte, le había quitado la varita, sin duda lo tendría que matar rápido, aunque tenia sus reservas con eso, todavía. Y Dumblendore en lugar de pedir por su vida, se enfrascaba en querer conversar con él. Sin duda para distraerlo de su siniestro propósito. La verdad se abrió camino en la mente de Draco Malfoy, el viejo director……………..siempre lo supo……………………….que él iba a intentar matarlo……………….y nunca lo denuncio…………………….nunca lo acuso con el ministerio………..para darle quizás una ultima oportunidad…………de arrepentimiento………_Por todos los rayos. Albus Dumblendore……………eres simplemente admirable_

-Cállese- grito Draco, meneando la cabeza, admirable o no, valía mas muerto que vivo, eso era la absoluta verdad- voy a matarlo. Eso es lo único que la gente espera de mí. Que yo me deshaga de usted.

-Si, es obvio que lo has intentado todo este año, asesinarme- contesto Dumblendore, quien permanecía inmóvil frente a Draco- Pero al parecer no le pusiste mucho empeño, ninguno de esos ataques fueron planeados cuidadosamente. Podría pensarse incluso ni siquiera tú querías que resultase exitosos.

-Cállese- exclamo Draco y entonces algo lo impulso a tratar de explicarse- lo del collar fue un error, jamás quise matar a Katie Bell. El veneno fue sembrado por otro alumno, un slytherin, pero no tiene sentido que le diga quien es. Él recibirá su merecido y muy pronto. Esta noche, los mortifagos entraron al colegio porque yo descubrí la manera de hacerlo y por ultimo, usted va a morir, porque yo no tengo otra salida sino matarlo. Es mi madre o usted. Comprende profesor.

-Así que tu madre- suspiro Dumblendore- es obvio que estas en una situación difícil. Draco, puedo ayudarte, la orden buscara a tu madre, la protegerá. No quiebres tu alma matando un ser humano. Tienes todas las oportunidades del mundo, no las dejes volar.

-Cierre la boca de una buena vez- dijo Draco con voz ahogada, sopesando todas esas posibilidades. Era imposible, su madre primero se dejaría matar antes de irse con alguien de la orden, ellos eran los principales culpables del encarcelamiento de su padre- tengo que matarlo.

-Si quisieses hacerlo- contesto Dumblendore- no estarías hablando conmigo. Pero siento que todas esas explicaciones no deberías dármelas a mi sino a la chica que amas.

-¿Qué diablos esta diciendo?- la mano de Draco tembló perceptiblemente, ese viejo zorro lo sabía todo. Por supuesto que lo sabia, sus ojos llenos de consuelo le estaba diciendo a gritos que conocía lo suyo con Hermione- Usted no puede saberlo, no tiene manera de haberse enterado.

-Pero de manera inaudita lo se, se su nombre y se que te ama- dijo Dumblendore con voz profunda, tranquilo y en calma- y en nombre del amor que sientes por ella, te pido que no lo hagas. No rompas tu alma brindándole la muerte a alguien, un viejo como yo, de manera injusta, en un acto de cobardía supremo. Draco Malfoy demuestra a todos de que material estas hecho, saca a flote el buen ser humano que eres. Porque si superaste el odio a la sangre y te permitiste amarla, es porque tienes lo necesario para ser un hombre justo y bueno. No lo dejes perder así.

-Mi madre- Draco sintió una lágrima vagando por su cara. _Oh, Hermione, lo siento tanto………_………- es mi madre.

Harry sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. Si era cierto lo que estaba escuchando, Draco Malfoy estaba completamente jodido. Así que Voldemort tenia a su madre, Harry trato de moverse, con todo su ser, pero obviamente no pudo hacerlo. Allí estaba el peor enemigo de su infancia, embarcado en una discusión dialectica con Albus Dumblendore. Por un momento sintió lastima, pero de nuevo la rabia invadió su corazón. Estaban hablando de Hermione, por supuesto que era de ella, que mas podría representar la redención de un sangre limpia con Malfoy sino el enredarse con su peor enemiga, una sangre sucia. Recordó la mirada de ella cuando vio su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, su desesperación en estado puro y su silencio, cuando le hizo aquellas miles de preguntas.

¿No podía ser posible? No!! De nuevo sintió esos celos brutales, aquellos que se apoderaban de él, unos celos sin sentido, que lo angustiaban. No era posible, estaba enamorado de Ginny, no podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, o ¿si? Porque recordar la sonrisa de Hermione, su cuello, su cabello libre al viento, la calidez de su piel al abrazarla, hacia que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago. La certeza de lo imposible invadió el corazón de Harry. De alguna manera, siempre lo había sabido y siempre se lo había negado. Estaba enamorado, perdida y desconsoladamente enamorado de Hermione. Y se odiaba por ello, por ser tan idiota, por meter a Ginny en todo su conflicto emocional, por engañarla aunque fuese con el pensamiento y finalmente porque sabía que nunca tendría el valor de decírselo, jamás.

-Profesor- dijo Draco con voz quebrada- Tengo que hacerlo, debo matarlo- Extendió de nuevo su varita, entonces algo muy dentro de su corazón lo hizo detenerse. Los ojos grises de Draco se posaron en los azules de Albus Dumblendore y por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Su mente de pronto divago y le dibujo una escena, una posibilidad remota, algo que sin duda perdería para siempre si llegaba a cometer ese crimen. Draco solo sintió una suave mano, calida, percibio la tersura de una piel que él conocía bien, sobre la suya, en la mano que sostenía la varita. Draco cerro los ojos y de su garganta se escapo un sollozo, dejo que esos dedos fantasmales abrieran los suyos, los que sostenían fuertemente su varita y de improviso dejo que esta cayese al suelo.

-Snape- grito Amicus Carrow al ver que el chico había tirado la varita en el suelo, en fracciones de segundos amenazo a Dumblendore, que estaba inmóvil parado frente a Draco- el chico no lo hizo. El viejo aun vive. Maldito engendro Malfoy.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, Snape llego, aparto a Draco, miro directamente a Dumblendore quien asintió con la cabeza.

-_**AVADA KEDAVRA**_- el hechizo fue pronunciado por Snape de manera fría, eficaz y rápida. Draco observo como la luz verde iba directa al cuerpo de Dumblendore, quien debido a la fuerza del impacto, cayo desde la baranda del balcón de la Torre de Astronomía, varios metros abajo.

Harry vio todo, con los ojos exorbitados desde un rincón, oculto por su capa invisible. No podía mover un solo músculo, luego de unos segundos, sintió que el Petrificus cedía, eso le confirmo que el director de Hogwarts estaba efectivamente muerto, se llevo una mano a la boca, intentando no gritar y descubrir su posición, el sabor de sus lágrimas le amargaba la boca. Y vio a Snape, de pie mirando desde la torre el sitio donde había caído el cuerpo de Albus Dumblendore. Una furia incontrolable se apodero de él.

-Draco- entonces Snape agarro por un brazo a Draco, quien estaba totalmente impactado por toda la escena- debemos irnos.

Draco Malfoy tenia la mente en blanco, era la primera vez que presenciaba un asesinato, y sorprendentemente él había estado a punto de cometerlo, así que anonadado como un autómata tomo su varita, siguió a Snape y al resto de los mortifagos.

Harry entonces los siguió sin quitarse la capa de invisibilidad. Al llegar al corredor, tuvo que pegarse a la pared para evitar los rayos rojos que iban y venían en todas direcciones. El maldito Snape lo había hecho, había matado al director, todas sus sospechas a través de los años, habían sido confirmadas de manera trágica. Tenia que atraparlo, matarlo, cualquier cosa. Harry había perdido al ser que mas le había brindado apoyo en toda su vida, y todo por culpa de ese infeliz. Como seguir, como terminar la misión que le había sido impuesta, si él ya no estaba. Era un huérfano, desde siempre, sus padres habían muerto, ni siquiera los recordaba, pero el hecho de que Albus Dumblendore hubiese muerto de esa manera tan vil y absurda, lo hizo sentirse más solo que nunca.

Harry vio la silueta de Snape y comenzó a correr, por un pelo desvío los hechizos que caían sobre él. De improviso se tropezó con Ron quien empezó a darle manotazos. Harry se quito la capa de invisibilidad.

-Soy yo Ron- dijo Harry- ¿donde están los demás?.

-Luchando en todos los pasillos del castillo- dijo Ron, alegre de verla la cara a Harry- McGonagall y Flicwick están luchando también. Ni la Orden ni los Aurores han llegado. Harry esto se esta poniendo muy feo.

-Si lo se- dijo Harry compungido- ¿donde están Ginny y Hermione?

-Están en el hall- dijo Ron- luchando con tres mortifagos. Están aguantando bien. Yo vine a ayudar a Neville y porque vi la marca.

-Bien- dijo Harry- Ron, escúchame, Dumblendore esta muerto- Ron ahogo un grito, Harry le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros- Fue Snape y Draco Malfoy es el culpable de que los mortifagos invadiesen el castillo. Tengo que atraparlos. Tú avisa a la profesora Mc Gonagall. Tenemos que esperar que lleguen los refuerzos.

Un hechizo pasó sobre sus cabezas y ambos se inclinaron. Ron le apretó una mano a Harry.

-Ten cuidado- dijo Ron mirando a todas direcciones, logro divisar a Neville doblando una esquina perseguido por un hombre alto, que disparaba hechizos rápidamente- vamos a salir de esta.

-Exacto- dijo Harry. Ambos corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

Harry entonces siguió su carrera frenética persiguiendo a las dos personas que más odiaba en el mundo, en ese momento.

En medio de un pasillo del tercer piso, Draco Malfoy recupero la cordura, simplemente se detuvo. Los mortifagos en huida pasaron alrededor de él. Snape se detuvo y lo miro. Sabia que el muchacho no lo acompañaría, tenia ese presentimiento desde hacia días. Algo habría planeado de seguro, era hijo de Lucius, que mas podría esperarse de él.

-¿Estas seguro?- dijo Snape con voz fría. Draco asintió.

-Mi madre esta perdida, no logre cumplir mi misión- dijo él con dolor- lo único que puedo hacer es salvar a Hermione Granger, llevármela lejos. Huir al fin del mundo.

-Estas loco- dijo Snape con desprecio, tratando de ocultar la admiración que tenia por el chico- Vete, de tu madre me encargare yo. El Señor Tenebroso me debe un gran favor. No permitiré que le toquen un pelo a Narcissa, es mi amiga. Pero tú firmaste tu sentencia de muerte, Draco Malfoy. Eres un traidor a la sangre y eso no será olvidado. Yo no diré nada, pero es obvio que si no apareces al lado de él, has decidido otro rumbo.

-Se lo que puede pasar- contesto Draco- asumo el riesgo.

-No sabes lo que dices- le grito Snape, mientras Draco tomaba otro corredor- y lo aprenderás de la peor forma- Snape sin embargo, en su mente solo agrego "_Suerte, la necesitaras"._

Severus Snape, logro salir al castillo, mientras corría por los terrenos del castillo, tratando de llegar a los limites para desaparecerse, un rayo rojo intercepto su huida.

-Quédate quieto- grito Harry apuntándolo con su varita. Snape se giro- Maldito cobarde arrastrado. Yo sabia que lo harías, lo sabía.

-¿A quien llamas cobarde?- Severus enseguida asumió su posición de ataque, esas palabras fueron como cuchillos atravesándolo, sintió algo parecido a inconformidad y tristeza naciendo en él- no hables de lo que no conoces.

-Usted lo mato- chillo Harry fuera de sus cabales- Él confío en usted, siempre y aun así lo asesino.

Severus levanto una ceja, frunció el ceño y sin darle ninguna oportunidad a Harry, le lanzo el hechizo.

-_**Depulso**_- Harry sintió el rayo rojo impactando sobre él y se vio arrojado unos metros hacia atrás, cayo boca arriba sobre el césped, un poco aturdido por el golpe levanto la cabeza y pudo apreciar que Snape ya había desaparecido. Cerro los ojos y golpeo nuevamente la cabeza contra el suelo, nunca en su vida había sentido tanta impotencia.

Draco corrió hacia el nivel inferior, su mente trataba de recordar toda la vía de escape que había diseñado. Al llegar al corredor, sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos. La puerta estaba totalmente destrozada. _¡Diablos! Hermione_. De nuevo el miedo lo invadió. Se apoyo en una pared, para tomar aire. Este quemaba en sus pulmones. Tendría entonces que buscarla en medio de esa batalla. Cerró los ojos y trato de recobrar la calma. Estar tan alterado no le serviría de nada. Tenia que ir con la mente fría, dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Había vacilado, no había matado a Dumblendore por ella, pero esta vez, desataría el infierno, pero no permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño.

Entonces la orden de Fenix llego en compañía de los aurores. Era el caos dentro de esa batalla. Todos tomaron posiciones, dispuestos a defender el colegio de aquellos malditos que estaban enfrascados en la destrucción total. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Hestia Jones, el mismísimo Mundugus Flecther, los jóvenes Weasley, George, Fred y Bill mas el cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio llegaron a pelear y la lucha seria sin cuartel. Harry los vio llegar, en su corazón renació la esperanza, luego de que Snape se le escapara, solo queria ganar, a costa de lo que fuese. Saludo a Kingsley y lo llamo aparte para explicarle todo lo acontecido.

Hermione estaba sola luchando con Rodolphus Lestrange, logro desviar una maldición, cuando de pronto, detrás de ella un rayo rojo aturdió al mortifago. Ella volteo sorprendida. Draco la sujeto en sus brazos. Ella de nuevo sintió hundirse en la sensación de estar en el cielo. Cerro los ojos y apoyo su pecho en el de él. Estaba vivo, vivo para ella.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Draco besándole la cara, apretándola contra él.

-No tenías porque encerrarme- dijo ella con voz baja. Sus manos vagaron por el rostro de Draco, tocando esa piel fría, asegurándose de que no era un sueño, que estaba allí con ella.

-Era la única forma- dijo Draco moviéndose con ella de ese lugar- Escúchame, debemos irnos. Los mortifagos están huyendo. Dumblendore esta muerto.

-¿Tú lo mataste?- la voz de Hermione se apago. El dolor estrujo su corazón, de nuevo la culpabilidad y la desesperación se apoderaron de ella. Pero había hecho su elección y tendría que vivir con ella el resto de su vida, por encima de cualquier cosa, ella lo amaba y seguiría junto a él.

-No- contesto Draco- no pude hacerlo, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza. Snape lo hizo. Debemos aprovechar la confusión. Después le escribirás a tus padres. Vámonos.

-¿Estamos perdiendo?-pregunto ella, un poco aliviada por la confesión de Draco. Lo ultimo que quedaba sobre el tapete, era que ella no quería dejar el lugar, si los suyos iban en desventaja. Miro a Draco fijamente en busca de una respuesta sincera.

-Creo que ustedes ganaron- confirmo Draco- la mayoría de los mortifagos esta huyendo. Rápido Hermione, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Hermione se separo de él y comenzó a correr tomada de su mano por los corredores . Al llegar a la salida del castillo, vieron unas figuras frente a ellos. Ambos se detuvieron, la oscuridad de la noche era impenetrable, tardaron un momento en percatarse quienes y cuantos eran.

-Alto- grito una voz potente que ella identifico como la de Kingsley.

Draco la apretó contra su cuerpo. Tenía a siete aurores apuntándolos. _¡Diablos_! Draco empezó a analizar toda la inesperada situación, nunca llego a imaginarse que lo atraparían con Hermione justo en la salida del Castillo. Ella al estar huyendo con él, el culpable de toda esa situación, iba a quedar como una traidora frente a todos, entonces estaría sola, nadie la protegería, ni los suyos ni mucho menos los otros. Lo único que podía hacer para salvarla, era condenarse a si mismo, igual no podrían vencer con siete aurores enfrentándolos, eran demasiados. Así que la estrecho contra su pecho y le hablo en voz baja. Todo estaba muy oscuro alrededor, ella solo reconoció la voz de Kingsley, pero no veía las identidades de los otros.

-Hermione- le dijo Draco casi imperceptiblemente- escúchame- ella gimió, escondía su cara en el pecho de él- Maldita sea por primera vez en tu vida préstame atención. Suelta la varita. Te voy a amenazar públicamente. Tú te vas a quedar quieta. Nadie debe saber que tú estabas liada conmigo. Vamos a fingir que yo te estoy secuestrando.

-No, no te mataran- dijo ella llorando- luchemos, escapemos.

-No vamos a salir vivos de esta- explico Draco atravesándola con su ojos grises, ella lo miraba con el pánico reflejado en su mirada- Igual lo merezco, por mi culpa sin duda ha muerto mucha gente hoy. Es lo menos que podría hacer, pagar por lo de Katie, por todo. Pero por lo menos me va a quedar el consuelo, que tú vivirás.

-No no- contesto ella.

-Hermione- el tono de voz de Draco se hizo suplicante- por favor, te lo pido. Si todo sale bien, los dos estaremos vivos. Sígueme el juego.

Hermione gimió, cerro los ojos y soltó la varita, que cayo con un ruido seco en el piso. Draco entonces la giro, colocándola frente a los aurores y clavándole la varita en el cuello.

-Si no bajan las varitas, mato a esta sangre sucia- grito Draco de manera cruel y fría. Su mano libre se poso sobre el abdomen de ella y Hermione la cubrió con la suya, disimuladamente entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Harry llego de pronto y observo la escena impávido

-Draco Malfoy, suelta a la chica- grito Kingsley- no nos obligues a hacerlo por la fuerza.

Draco apretó a Hermione mas a él, ella gimió y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Harry se adelanto, amenazando a Draco con su varita, desafiante.

-Suéltala- la voz de Harry sonó fría y cortante. Hermione empezó a temblar.

-Hermione, ahora- susurro Draco en su oido- golpéame, toma mi varita y sal corriendo.

Él aflojo su abrazo, ella entonces viéndose liberada por un momento, golpeo con el codo el abdomen de Draco, este se inclino y dejo caer la varita, Hermione en un movimiento rápido se hizo de la varita y lo amenazo. Él de rodillas la miro fijamente, con los ojos tristes pero a la vez inundados de una certeza, más allá de cualquier cosa, de sus labios salieron unas palabras silenciosas que ella nunca olvidaría, "TE AMO".

-Lo tengo- grito Hermione entre sollozos, alzo la voz lo mas que pudo, tenia que evitar que lo matasen allí mismo, se acerco a Draco, colocando su cuerpo disimuladamente como escudo para protegerlo- No lancen ningún hechizo.

-Ahora tendré tu respeto- dijo Draco jadeando en voz inaudible- te lo dije, que algún día obtendría tu respeto, que pagaría todo lo que he hecho.

-Te rescatare, aunque me cueste la vida- le dijo ella con rabia, en voz baja

-No lo hagas- contesto él- no por mí. No seas tonta.

-Cállate Malfoy- grito ella desconsolada.

Dos aurores se acercaron a Draco y lo sujetaron. Él intento deshacerse, pero lo golpearon, de nuevo cayo en el piso. Hermione estaba inmóvil observando toda la escena. Casi todo el ED estaba presente. Parvati Patil se acerco y le tomo una mano fuertemente, ella correspondió apretando la suya contra la de ella.

Harry se adelanto, furioso, sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo se fue contra Malfoy, amenazándolo con una varita.

-Te matare, maldito bastardo- Harry estaba ciego de furia y celos. Hermione se fue hacia él tratando de contenerlo. Parvati retrocedió asustada.

-No Harry, no lo hagas- Hermione lucia desesperada. Harry entonces se dirigió a ella.

-Tú, nunca lo creí de ti, como fuiste capaz de………….- escupió Harry, desviando su atención hacia ella por un momento, ´pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Draco se soltó de los aurores y se fue contra Harry, le agarro las solapas de la camisa. Harry estaba sorprendido, no lo había visto venir, apretó su varita contra el abdomen de Draco. Hermione clavaba las uñas en su mano con fuerza, tratando de quitarle la varita. La situacion en si no podia ser mas disparatada o mas peligrosa. En esa posicion, si Harry lanzaba un **_avada,_** cualquiera de los tres podria morir y él lo sabia, asi que se quedo muy quieto.

-Potter- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, en el tono más bajo que pudo usar- Cierra la boca, maldita sea. No lo arruines. Si la quieres, si verdaderamente es tu amiga, cállate.

Harry entonces lo entendió, era un ardid. Todo por ella, para que su traición no quedase en evidencia, maldiciendose a si mismo se trago sus palabras, el turno de protegerla recaía en él. Miro a Hermione, y su rabia cedió, los ojos de ella estaban cargados de angustia, Harry no pudo evitar conmoverse ante su desesperación, no dijo mas nada, comprendió lo que estaba en juego. Los aurores los separaron a empujones, y Harry quedo al lado de Hermione observando toda la escena.

Draco en ningún momento dejo de mirarla. Esos ojos grises intensos, la abrazaban como llamas. Ella no dejaba de llorar en silencio.

Uno de los aurores desgarro la manga de su antebrazo izquierdo. Tomo el brazo de Draco y lo alzo, allí estaba, tatuada, para que todos lo vieran, la marca tenebrosa. Luego lo esposaron con una atadura mágica. Lo mostraron como un objeto de exhibición, un trofeo.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy- dijo Kingsley con voz potente, para que los que estaban presentes lo escucharan claramente. Ya Harry le había contado todo y ya sus ojos habían visto la prueba- Estas acusado de mortifago, de conspiración para atacar el castillo de Hogwarts y de intento de homicidio contra Katie Bell, Albus Dumblendore y Hermione Granger. No tendrás un juicio, haciendo uso de la autoridad que se me ha conferido como jefe de los Aurores, estas automáticamente condenado e iras inmediatamente a la prisión de Azkaban por el resto de tus días.

Hermione al escuchar las palabras, cerró los ojos. Sus esperanzas habían perecido. Él estaba prácticamente muerto, esa sentencia en Azkaban, seria su perdición. Y ella estaba tan muerta como él, porque lo iba a sacar de allí aun a costa de su vida.

0o0

**Mil Gracias a todos.**

**Espero que lean la continuación**

**¿Qué pasara con Draco? ¿Hermione cumplirá su palabra?**

**¿Se quedara encerrado en Azkaban?**

**¿Se atreverá Harry a declarársele a Hermione?**

**Ahora para añadirle mas fuego al asunto, hay triangulo amoroso ja ja ja ja.**

**Otra cosa, gracias por los 200 reviews de esta historia, estoy super alegre, nunca me lo imagine.**

Adrianam: tu fuiste la numero 200, así que este capitulo va dedicado a ti. Gracias.

Ivtacroia Osneleg: pues si, me imagino que quedaste satisfecha con el final de la primera parte.

Vicu-astur: bueno bienvenida. Que bueno que te guste la historia. No entendí lo del M.

Theresitha Potter: mas lagrimas, lo lamento tanto. Me encanta que compares a Draco y a Hermione con Jack y Rose, imagínate yo llore como una loca con ese final. Fue demasiado romántico.

Mary: me conmovió mucho lo de las fieles lectoras y bueno si esta es una historia en donde el amor intenta vencer todas las barreras.

Mauricio: bueno mis lectores son mi inspiración.

Erini: por supuesto que Hermione resolvió su encierro. Gracias.

Tildita: SIIIIIIIIIII, los besos desesperados de ambos son lo mejor ja j aj aja. Espero verte en la continuación.

Embercita: bueno ja ja ja ja, aquí tienes tu final con giro inesperado. Espero que te guste y me dejes un rr.

Fiona Garay: hola, bueno te aseguro que si la 5ta y 6ta pelicula estuviesen en mis manos, otro gallo cantaría, por lo menos se que lo haría mejor que el guionista loco y el director David Yates. Habria DRAMIONE a montones, todavía no se como JKR no inserto esa historia de amor, hubiese sido alucinante.

Nemesis Ag: bienvenida, bueno espero haber cumplido en parte tus exigencias.

Saludos y besos a Joseanlink, Mad Aristocrat y Karix 7, Feliz cumpleaños Arrayan y Nelson Segovia.


	20. Amsterdam

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola, publique por que las manitos me picaban. Quiero que me escriban su opinión. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS RR y el apoyo.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

Capitulo 20 Ámsterdam

Tres años después

Una solitaria figura esperaba sentado en un bar en Ámsterdam. Su vaso de cerveza estaba a la mitad. A su alrededor podía ver varias personas riéndose como histéricas, quizás producto de un extraño cigarrillo que estaban inhalado. Hierba, era demasiado gracioso lo que producía en los muggles, les alteraba un poco los sentidos y los hacia sentir felices. A un mago como él le producía un efecto diferente, separaba su mente de su cuerpo. La había probado varias veces, tener sexo bajo los efectos de ella era raro pero brutal. No le producía adicción, eso era lo mejor. Sonrío de lado cuando vio los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos de un chico que no dejaba de sonreírle de manera lasciv_a. _

_No, no, no te equivoques, yo no soy de tu tipo._ Desvío la mirada y siguió sonriendo, en realidad no valía la pena intentarlo, aunque seria algo nuevo e interesante, pero no, a él definitivamente le gustaban las chicas.

No entendía porque le resultaba tan atractivo a la gente, hombres y mujeres, seguía siendo muy joven y ya ni siquiera se molestaba en vestirse elegante, a veces cuando se ha vivido lo que él había vivido, la ropa, la moda y los lujos, dejaban de ser importantes y solo se convertían en un mal necesario, pero igual a pesar de que realmente no le importaba su aspecto, no pasaba desapercibido nunca, quizás era por su cabello rubio claro largo, sus 1,80 metros de estatura, su cuerpo delgado y definido o simplemente esa aura de misterio que lo envolvía. En Ámsterdam había tenido mil y un experiencias, todas ellas enriquecedoras, capaces de hacer olvidar a un hombre cualquier cosa, pero él no era cualquier hombre y decididamente no quería olvidarse de absolutamente nada.

Miro su reloj y empezó a impacientarse, no le gustaba que lo dejaran esperando. Una de las cosas de su personalidad que no había cambiado. Después de cinco minutos, un hombre alto, de ojos azules y cabello castaño llego, dejo su abrigo en el perchero al lado de la puerta y camino tranquilamente hacia él, se sentó a su lado y pidió una cerveza.

-Mi sangre no me representa- comento por lo bajo el hombre de cabello castaño, mirando hacia todos lados, alerta y nervioso.

-Entonces estas en el camino correcto, hermano- comento el hombre rubio, de pronto se arremango la camisa y le enseño la marca oscura en su antebrazo izquierdo- aquí esta el mal que habita en mi cuerpo pero no en mi corazón.

-Esta es la marca- contesto el otro enseñando su marca tatuada- que deberá ser extirpada de la faz de la tierra.

-Y así se hará- susurro el hombre rubio, clavando sus fríos ojos sobre los azules del otro hombre.

-Malfoy, pensé que nunca llegaría ver tu cara jamás- exclamo el hombre de cabello castaño.

-Nott, jamás pensé que me alegraría tanto verte maldita sabandija- le dijo Draco y le estrecho la mano.

-Por poco no me ves, he dado un rodeo para quitarme de encima a Zabinni y a Montague- contesto Nott- ellos todavía están del otro lado.

-Y se mantendrán así, te lo aseguro- contesto Draco con voz casual. A Nott le pareció que estaba un poco cambiado, el cabello lo tenía a los hombros, vestía de jeans, chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta, en su muñeca tenia una pulsera tejida de cuero y sus zapatos eran de escalador en contraste con él que ofrecía una imagen más formal luciendo camisa y pantalón negro. Draco alzo una ceja molesto por el examen visual- El coraje no es su mejor cualidad.

-Somos tan poco- suspiro Nott- Goyle y Crabbe me mantienen informado. Pero ha sido una sorpresa para mí, saber que tu eres la cabeza de todo esto. Pensaba que estabas muerto.

-En realidad todos piensan que estoy muerto- Draco se tomo el resto de su cerveza y le dio la botella vacía al barman, que se apresuro a buscar otra para renovarla- estoy oficialmente muerto desde hace seis meses. Pero he estado trabajando todo este tiempo te lo aseguro. La fase final del plan, empezara en un mes, luego de eso o los matamos o morimos.

-Estas consciente de que esto significa la revolución- dijo Nott- los viejos no nos seguirán. Mi padre se mantendrá al margen.

-Tu padre es un zorro astuto- dijo Draco- esperara hasta que el bando vencedor se defina y se colocara de su lado. Pero no dará problemas, tú has garantizado eso.

-Es correcto, mi padre es lo único que tengo, así que intentare que no salga mal parado en este asunto- dijo Nott- es un desgraciado, pero es mi padre y siempre me trato con cariño.

-El amor filial- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- es capar de matarte. Los padres deberían estar para salvarle el pellejo a uno y no al revés.

-¿Qué harás ahora Mr. Hayde?- pregunto Nott llamándolo por su seudónimo.

-Creo que voy a resucitar- contesto Draco girándose en la silla para quedar justo en frente de Nott, dos chicas altas y rubias pasaron a su lado, lo miraron provocativamente, pero él las ignoro olímpicamente- hay alguien por ahí que ha estado esperando mucho tiempo por mi.

-¿Cómo escapaste de Azkaban?

-Debo mi vida a dos personas- contesto Draco- una de ellas es el amor de mi vida y la otra fue un gran amigo…………… Faria- Draco menciono el nombre tan bajo que lo hizo inaudible

-¿Cómo saliste de allí?- volvió a preguntar Nott -¿Cómo obtienes el dinero? ¿Cómo simulaste tu muerte?

-Son demasiadas preguntas Theo Nott- contesto Draco mirando directamente a Theo con su ojos grises salvajes e intimidantes- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? Podemos ir a un club o quieres una noche de sexo salvaje. Lo podría arreglar, tengo unas amigas que te encantarían.

-Haciéndole honor a tu fama- Theo alzo una ceja.

-Fama totalmente inmerecida en el colegio- contesto Draco- ahora pienso que la gente se escandalizaria un poco con mi comportamiento. Cuando salí de ese maldito hueco infernal, estaba digamos un poco desesperado, por vivir lo que nunca había vivido. Tenia en mi mente muy claro lo que iba a hacer, destruirlo así como destruyo mi vida pero en el proceso de planearlo, lo probé todo y de todos las maneras posibles, las mujeres estaban incluidas en el paquete. Quizás estoy equivocado, pero antes de poner en riesgo mi vida de nuevo, tenia que experimentar ciertas cosas, probarme a mi mismo, ver hasta donde soy capaz de llegar_-_Draco de pronto se concentro en el liquido en su botella, _Comprobar que lo que siento no es una chiquillada y esta grabado en fuego en mi corazón, que ella es la única que me hace vibrar y que todo deje de significar algo para mi._

.¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de alguna?- pregunto Nott. _Así que eso era lo que estabas haciendo todo este tiempo, Malfoy, hundiéndote en el submundo y la decadencia. _

-Mi corazón solo pertenece a una, lo demás fue diversión pasajera- contesto Draco serio, luego pregunto de vuelta- ¿Tú estas enamorado?

-Si- dijo Nott con seguridad- y por ella es que hago todo esto.

-Tengo la ligera sensación, de que la chica es de los buenos- se río Draco amargamente, otro mas que había caído en ese precipicio llamado amor- ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

-Uhmmmmmmm, confórmate con saber que es Ravenclaw- dijo Nott incomodo, luego agrego con cinismo-Una leona seria demasiado, solo tú tienes estomago para eso.

-Al parecer todo el mundo se entero- contesto Draco malhumorado- eso no me gusta para nada. Me he sacrificado todo este tiempo por mantenerla a salvo.

-Tranquilo. Lo que se me lo contó Crabbe- dijo Nott tomando un trago de su cerveza, que ya estaba caliente después de tanta charla- digamos que durante mucho tiempo, vimos en ti un ejemplo de lo que nunca debes hacer, al principio pensábamos que te habías vuelto completamente loco, pero sabes, en el fondo te dimos la razón. Si no es por amor, no vale la pena seguir con nada de esto. No te preocupes, el engaño sigue, lo que hiciste, lo hiciste tan bien, que no quedo ninguna duda de que la odiabas, mira que amenazarla frente a todos.

-Eso fue- contesto Draco apretando ambos puños, una sensación de perdida lo invadió, respiro profundo y continuo hablando- muy difícil para ambos. ¿Tienes noticias de ella?

-Al parecer, esta tranquila- dijo Nott - Crabbe le echa un ojo de vez en cuando, al parecer le cuesta mucho liberarse de tus promesas. Ella se dio cuenta y casi se enfrentan a duelo, pero ya sabes como es Vincent, después de amordazarla y amarrarla a una silla, le contó su versión del asunto y al parecer ella entendió todo, no le gusta tanta atención de parte de Crabbe pero lo agradece. Todavía piensa que estas muerto. Y no se lo tomo nada bien. Así que si vas a ir a Londres, hazlo pronto.

-Espero que no haya sido muy duro con ella, pero Hermione es fuerte- contesto Draco tomando un trago, sonreía imaginando todo la escena, Vincent tratando de ganarle la partida a la talentosa bruja que ella era- aguanta eso y mas, esta hecha de acero, me lo ha demostrado una y otra vez, pero se que debe ser difícil para ella creer que estoy muerto. Comprende que no las tenía todas conmigo cuando escape de allí, casi me muero de verdad en el camino y luego tenía que armar todo este complot. Hermione es muy inteligente, ella debería ser la primera en haberse dado cuenta del engaño, fue idea suya. Pero tienes razón, debo hablarle y pronto.

-Me contaras como sucedió todo- dijo Nott impaciente.

- Theo- dijo Draco, Nott nunca había sido su amigo en la escuela, pero sin duda había sido otro de sus errores, ese hombre era alguien bueno y honesto, como todos los mortifagos que tenia a su lado, planeando la caída del Lord Oscuro- no insistas, algún día te lo contare.

0o0

Dos años y medio, antes...

La oscuridad de esa celda lo oprimía, tenía aproximadamente seis meses encerrado en ella. No sabia absolutamente nada de los acontecimientos en el exterior y eso lo tenia con el alma en vilo. Su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros, la ropa le quedaba chica, así que suponía que también estaba mas alto. Vivir en esas condiciones, solo, aislado, oprimido y asustado era un infierno, ¿Dónde estaba? y ¿Qué demonios estaría ella haciendo?. En muchos momentos creyó que se iba a volver completamente loco, la mayoría del tiempo dormía, soñaba con ella, con su calor, con su piel, con su sabor dulce, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Decirle que la amaba, sin duda fueron las mejores palabras que había dicho en la vida, todavía recordaba como su corazón ardía y la mirada de ella se encendía, a pesar de estar apuntándolo con una varita. Hubiese querido decirlo de otra forma, en otra ocasión, pero la situación se dio así y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando llego a la prisión, su padre ya no estaba, había escapado junto con los otros mortifagos, así que prácticamente el prisión no tenia cautivos, pero las medidas de seguridad mágica se habían redoblado. En su mente había planeado mil veces como salir de allí y después de unas semanas se dio cuenta de que era prácticamente imposible, no habría escapatoria, seguramente moriría allí. Una perspectiva nada agradable, todavía se aferraba a sus esperanzas, lo único bueno era que con algo de suerte, ella por los momentos estaba a salvo. Pero si conocía lo suficiente a Hermione, ella arriesgaría su vida, como siempre, por los suyos. Presentía que la guerra continuaba y le desesperaba no tener noticias ni de ella ni de nada.

-Malfoy, visitas- grito uno de los guardias- el cuartel de aureores insiste en interrogarte.

_¡Maldita sea! Otro interrogatorio_, todavía recordaba el ultimo. Alastor Moody había sido cualquier cosa menos amable y era capaz de realizar un crucio como todo un mortifago, pero él lo había soportado admirablemente y el jefe de los aurores se había ido de allí con las manos vacías. No hablaría, por lo menos no todavía.

El auror llego caminando lentamente, abrió la celda y se coloco frente a él, Draco permanecía sentado en una silla, sus ojos grises destallaban rabia. El hombre que tenía frente a él lucia una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? He dicho mil veces que no hablare- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras- al parecer ustedes son bastantes insistentes.

El auror no contesto absolutamente nada.

-¿Que pasa?- Draco se levanto y camino sigilosamente hacia el hombre, estaba envalentonado y furioso, si lo iban a matar, por lo menos les daría algo de trabajo- me tienes miedo. ¿Quien lo diría? un auror le tiene miedo a un chico de 17 años y de paso sin varita. Son lo peor que hay, peor que los mortifagos. Ya ganaron o el Señor Tenebroso le esta pateando el culo.

-No te tengo miedo- contesto el Auror con voz ronca- nunca lo he hecho y no empezare hoy.

-Quiero verte la cara, maldito infeliz- grito Draco- quiero ver la cara del imbecil que se atreverá a ponerme un dedo encima

El auror permaneció inmóvil en su sitio un rato, luego Draco vio que de manera sorprendente la figura empezaba a encogerse. El auror se quito la capucha y pudo observar un cabello ondulado, cayendo en cascadas sobre su espalda. Sus ojos enseguida reconocieron el rostro.

-Demonios- fue lo único que atino a decir, ni siquiera logro evitar abalanzarse sobre ella, su cuerpo avanzo inconscientemente atraído por su presencia. La apreso con sus brazos, y comenzó a besarle la cara- estas completamente loca.

-¿Estas bien?- contesto ella, abrazándolo con fuerza- Tenia tanto miedo, de que estuvieses herido- Sus ojos castaños lo miraban fijamente, con aprensión.

-Hermione- entonces Draco la sujeto por los hombros- corres mucho peligro viniendo hasta aquí. No lo debiste hacer.

-Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo- ella empezó a revisarse la tunica, saco una botella con una poción con aspecto de barro- quítate la ropa y dame uno de tus cabellos.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?- dijo él mirándola desconcertado, Hermione dejo la botella en el piso y se quito la tunica, quedando en ropa interior.

-Salvarte el pellejo, eso es lo que pretendo hacer- dijo ella acercándose a él, dispuesta a arrancarle un cabello.

-No voy a permitir que te quedes aquí en mi lugar- contesto Draco que ya había adivinado lo que ella se proponía hacer, la apreso entre sus brazos y de nuevo sintió el ardor que le provocaba el contacto de la piel desnuda de ella con la suya. Hermione se estremeció, y cerró los ojos.

Él no pudo evitarlo, quizás no era el momento ideal y mucho menos el lugar, pero busco su boca desesperado y la encontró. El contacto fue eléctrico, ella gimió al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y le correspondió ansiosa y con furia. Draco la apreso contra la pared y pego su cuerpo contra el de ella. Sus manos vagaron hacia sus caderas y la tomo por el trasero. Ella mordió su cuello con premura, el deseo era mas fuerte que el miedo a ser descubierta. Draco continúo besándola, coloco sus dedos entre las tiras laterales de la ropa interior de ella y se la bajo, recorriendo con las manos sus muslos. Hermione levanto un pie y luego el otro para deshacerse de sus bragas. Luego él desato su brasier y empezó a morderle los pechos. Hermione rápidamente abrió la cremallera del pantalón de él y Draco la subió sobre sus caderas colocándola a horcajadas apoyando su espalda en la pared. Ambos se miraron fijamente un momento y él se hundió en ella, suave al principio y luego con enérgicos ataques. Hermione intentaba ahogar sus gemidos y él cubrió sus labios con un beso. En ningún momento dejo de besarla, ella le acariciaba la nuca lánguidamente. Luego de un rato haciendo el amor como dos desesperados, fueron a la pequeña cama de Draco, un simple catre y allí en medio de gemidos ahogados y lagrimas, la hizo suya nuevamente hasta el extasis. Al terminar, Draco tocaba su pecho desnudo, dibujando formas sobre el. Ella lo miraba embelezada, enamorada, hundida hasta el fondo en un sentimiento tan intenso que no la dejaba respirar.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí- dijo ella- no se lo que pueda hacerte el ministerio.

-No voy a salir de aquí a costa tuya- dijo él rozando su nariz con la de ella- sino todo lo que hecho no serviría de nada.

-Eres demasiado terco- contesto ella con frustración.

-Y tú también- dijo Draco, tomo su tunica y la cubrió con ella, Hermione temblaba como un ratoncito asustado- Es una tontería, pero es la primera vez que lo hacemos en una cama. La próxima vez te prometo que será en NUESTRA CAMA. Voy a salir de aquí, Hermione y cuando lo haga, nunca mas estaremos separados, como sea que sea, tú eres la mujer que yo he escogido para el resto de mi vida.

-¿Me estas proponiendo que nos casemos?- pregunto ella, levantando una ceja, incrédula, eso si era verdad que no lo había visto venir.

-Creo que tu y yo estamos por encima de esos convencionalismos sociales- dijo Draco poniéndose serio de pronto- no es romántico, lo que te estoy ofreciendo. No podemos casarnos y te imaginaras el porque. Pero te estoy proponiendo que seas mi mujer.

-Se supone que debo decir acepto- dijo ella un poco molesta, eso lo sabia, pero Draco Malfoy era especialista en decir la verdad sin tapujos y de la manera mas incomoda posible. Comprendía las razones por las cuales no se casarían, pero ella en el fondo deseaba una boda y un vestido blanco.

-Creo que lo que acabas de hacer conmigo confirma el hecho- dijo él besándola de nuevo, sabia exactamente lo que ella quería, una boda publica con todos sus amigos, pero no podría ofrecerle eso jamás- nos pertenecemos uno al otro y nada lo hará cambiar.

-Te quiero fuera de aquí- dijo ella apartando esas tonterías de bodas y anillos, al final no le importaba como, pero lo quería con ella- he estado seis meses preparando esto y saldrás de aquí.

-Tú no hiciste esto sola- Draco vio en la mirada de ella algo mas- ¿Quién te ayudo?

-Harry- dijo ella retirándole la mirada- me debe una muy grande.

-Bien- dijo él- otra cosa mas por la cual voy a matar a Potter. Hermione no me iré de aquí dejándote atrás.

-Pero…………- los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas y él le tomo las muñecas con ambas manos- porque insistes en comportarte como un idiota.

-A ti te gusta que sea un idiota, eso ya lo hemos discutido antes- dijo él, colocándose encima de ella, rozando sus labios, ella supo que estaba dispuesto a amarla de nuevo- Herms, llámame loco, pero quiero hacerte el amor hasta morirme………….no se si esta es la ultima vez…….

-No- dijo ella, levantando su rostro para besarlo- no es la última vez. Si no te vas conmigo, por lo menos te dejare la poción, para que la utilices si hay una oportunidad. Prométeme que no vas a morir aquí, Draco.

-No me voy a morir, por ti- dijo él, soltándole las muñecas y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Hermione lo abrazo, disfrutando los últimos momentos que le quedaban juntos. Una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

-Herms- dijo Harry quien mostraba la apariencia de un hombre viejo, gracias a la poción multijugos, la cual les había facilitado la entrada a Azkaban, además de su capa invisible. Miro por la rejilla de la puerta y la vio, allí desnuda, con Malfoy encima de ella. No tenia que desgastar su cerebro imaginando lo que había pasado entre ellos, era evidente. Se sumergió de nuevo en el dolor y la rabia, los celos lo carcomían. Verla allí, pálida y perfecta sometida a las caricias de su peor enemigo era demasiado. Aparto su mirada de la rejilla, con voz temblorosa agrego- Hermione, se nos acaba el tiempo.

-Maldita sea- mascullo Draco, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, Hermione gimió, él la cubrió mas con la tunica, no había reconocido la voz de Harry pero podía jurar que era él- Espera un momento, jodido infeliz.

Ella miro fijamente a Draco y él asintió, se iba a quedar allí hasta que descubriera una forma de salir.

-Es tu ultima palabra- ella hablo en sollozos, él la beso de nuevo.

-Todavía tengo una oportunidad, si los Mortifagos deciden rescatarme- contesto él con su boca pegada a la de ella- vístete y toma otra vez la poción. Déjame lo necesario para varios días, que yo me ocupare de esconderla. No puedes dejarme una varita o nada por el estilo, tienen detectores.

Ella se vistió rápidamente, con algo de asco se tomo la poción y de nuevo asumió su disfraz , Harry abrió la puerta.

-Potter, tú y yo cruzaremos unas palabras- dijo Draco mirando directamente a Harry. Hermione salio para vigilar el corredor, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada llena de dolor y preocupación. Draco le dijo por lo bajo- Tranquila, estaré bien.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- escupió Harry, quien lucia bastantes arrugas en su cara y un cabello canoso largo, sin embargo se veía notablemente furioso, molesto y celoso.

-Como se te ocurre haberla traído- Draco se abalanzo contra él, y Harry lo apunto con su varita. Draco se quedo inmóvil, esperando que lo hechizaran.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa por ella- dijo Harry- además cuando se descubriera el engaño, ella fingiría haber estado sometida al _imperius_, mi intervención no seria descubierta, traje algo que me hace indetectable.

-Ese plan tiene muchas fallas- contesto Draco sin ocultar su molestia- es el peor plan de rescate que he oído en la vida. La hubiesen podido condenar a ella por ayudarme a escapar.

-Era el único que teníamos, desagradecido- Harry lo miro con desprecio-mereces morir aquí, solo hago esto por ella.

-Si vuelves a traerla aquí- Draco le imprimió todo la rabia de la que era capaz a sus palabras- te matare lentamente, te arrancare la piel y me pedirás morir cada segundo que dure tu agonía.

-El mortifago sale a flote finalmente- dijo Harry sonriendo de manera cínica, caminando hacia la salida sin dejarlo de apuntar - solo ella te cree arrepentido, pero yo se que la podredumbre habita en tu interior. Acabas de echar tu única oportunidad por la borda. Acepte su locura una vez pero se acabo, tenemos una misión importante que emprender y tú solo eres una distracción.

-Estas totalmente equivocado- le contesto Draco- yo tengo tantas razones como tú para odiar al Señor Tenebroso. Y mi bando es el de ella.

-Tendrás tu oportunidad de demostrarlo Malfoy- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta - si es que llegas a salir de aquí algún día y no mueres antes. Búscame y acudiré a la cita. Si no terminamos matándonos, quizás lleguemos a un acuerdo. Veremos que tanto estas dispuesto a hacer para eliminar a Lord Voldemort.

-Cuídala- le pidió Draco.

-Con mi vida- dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras cerraba la pequeña ventanilla de la puerta de hierro de ese calabozo. Hermione estaba en el corredor, temblando de frío y de dolor.

-Vámonos- le dijo Harry secamente- si Malfoy sale de aquí, será de gran ayuda en el otro bando.

-¿Qué me estas diciendo?- dijo ella, mirando a todos lados, por un momento se detuvo y quiso regresar a la celda de Draco, pero Harry le tomo un brazo y la jalo hacia adelante, impidiéndoselo- Suéltame, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca mas, Harry- de los ojos de Hermione salían lagrimas.

-Lo siento- Harry la soltó, el dolor y el arrepentimiento de nuevo arremetieron contra él.

-Draco- dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas- que pasa con Draco.

-Voldemort se gano otro enemigo- le dijo Harry, maldiciendo una y otra vez lo que había hecho, sin duda pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que ella lo perdonase- no te equivoques conmigo, Hermione, yo odio a Draco Malfoy y tú mejor que nadie sabes porque. Pero estoy dispuesto a tragarme todo eso, por vencer a Voldemort. Lo conozco desde hace años, es mi enemigo, él vera la forma de salir de aquí, te aseguro que lo lograra, aun sin tu ayuda.

-Harry- ella hablo después de un rato, ya saliendo de la cárcel - Gracias por ayudarme.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo Harry mirándola intensamente, apretando sus manos- después de lo que paso.

Draco de nuevo vio cerrarse la oscuridad en torno a él, tomo aire y se apoyo en un muro. Cerró los ojos y la sintió de nuevo junto a él. Si hubiese alguna manera, solo una pequeña posibilidad de estar de nuevo con ella, de ser libre con ella. Le dio un golpe con su puño al muro de piedra. Todas sus oportunidades escapaban, y solo le quedaba contemplar el paso de los días. Tenia que ser fuerte, convertirse en una roca, no podía darse el lujo de enloquecer en esa maldita cárcel, no lo haría, jamás. Un sentimiento de venganza nació dentro de él, Voldemort pagaría haber arruinado su vida, quitándole su infancia, separándolo de lo que mas quería. No había manera de escapar al destino. Si hubiesen huido, seguro que los hubiesen encontrado y a lo mejor, ambos en ese momento estarían muertos. Snape siempre tuvo la razón, lo iba a aprender de la peor manera. _No hay posibilidad de dejar de ser un mortifago, una vez que tomas la marca, ella es tu maldición, te perseguirá hasta el final de los días_. Pero un pequeño factor, una pequeña grieta, pueden derrumbar un edificio, y él Draco Malfoy, algún día se convertiría en un agente de cambio, iba a destruir al Señor Tenebroso, desde sus mismas entrañas.

0o0

Buen comienzo de temporada, ¿no lo creen?

Por supuesto, esta historia todavía tiene mecha, contaremos lo que paso, en saltos temporales, espero que no se confundan.


	21. Profundamente arrepentido

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Advertencia: este capitulo no es divertido de leer. Así que bueno que puedo decir la saga continua. Banda sonora Plan B: Anhelo de Satisfaccion de Catupecu Machu. Aquí algunas estrofas que les pueden servir: **"Y ya me siento desterrado……….nadie cree en mi opinión…………y si solo es el aliento de mi alma………que alimenta mi calor……..lo que falta es mas tiempo………..tanto tiempo y todo para vos…………..si me encuentro hablando solo………………..no me importa es mi obsesión…………..si volando redescubro mis heridas…………..ya no me importa mi dolor……………..Y cuando faltas………..ME HACES FALTA…………la conciencia ……..la ilusión…….. conquistare mi alma mi alma mi alma………..no hay conflicto ni relación……….no reces por mi …………….no hables no hables no hables por mi…………..no reces por mi**" Cada vez me asombro mas como este grupo argentino, sus letras y su musica se conectan con mi alma y por ende con mis fics, ellos son mis musos, juro que si un dia los conozco, los beso a todos en los labios, me encantan esos tipos. La letra es ideal para este capitulo, para todos los personajes…………………..el video lo postee en el blog Polaris, sobre todo por la espada, me acorde tanto del Draco de ese fic (esto es para los que tambien leen Polaris uno y dos). En fin el sentimiento también va para el Draco de Polaris. Bajen la cancion, no me crean las sugerencias literarias, pero con las musicales nunca me equivoco. No los aburro mas…….a leer.

Capitulo 21 Profundamente arrepentido

Un año pasó……………….entre la oscuridad de Azkaban y su oscuridad interior. El ambiente de la cárcel era frío, solitario e inhóspito. La mayoría del tiempo, se la mantenía calado hasta los huesos. Sentía su corazón enfriándose poco a poco, como si a medida que pasase el tiempo, la humanidad que tenia dentro de él se fuese escapando, para dejar una cáscara vacía, solo una chispa en medio de todo, aun lograba darle algo de calor, el recuerdo de Hermione Granger era lo único que lo hacia sobrellevar el infierno helado, como él denominaba a la prisión enclavada en el mar de Norte, un punto anónimo en medio de la nada. Hermione, la dueña absoluta de su corazón. Meditaba mucho, en general sobre su propia existencia, sobre la fatalidad que había guiado su vida desde hacia tres años, en la diferencia entre ser y querer ser, en lo inútil que resultaba a veces seguir auto compadeciéndose, pero era inevitable, era un chico de 18 años, cuya vida había terminado. El cuartel de aurores había dejado de interrogarlo, nadie preguntaba por él, nadie de su escasa familia mostraba el menor interés, ni su madre lo visitaba. Harry Potter había cumplido su parte del trato, jamás volvieron. Eso le daba un poco de tranquilidad, pero en el fondo de su alma, anhelaba verla aunque fuese una vez mas. La suerte de Hermione Granger era algo que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

La mayoría del tiempo lo consumía ejercitando su cuerpo, lo cual había hecho que fuese mas fuerte de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado, él nunca fue alguien corpulento y no lo seria, pero las venas se tensaban alrededor de sus brazos, definiendo una musculatura fibrosa que nunca un Malfoy había ostentado, el trabajo físico no era algo que ellos cultivaban, eras unos aristócratas no unos campesinos. Practicar con los barrotes de la ventana, sin duda dejaba beneficios, no tenia varita y no sabia hacer magia si ella, así que dependería solo de su fuerza física, si llegaba a tener una oportunidad de escapar. Los meses continuaron con él preparándose, evitando que su mente flaquease, había escondido la poción multijugos en un ladrillo suelto de la pared, Gracias a que la poción podría durar años en perfectas condiciones, todavía tenia una oportunidad, en cuanto se presentase la ocasión, lo haría, la utilizaría. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, nada había sucedido. Era ajeno a los acontecimientos del mundo y casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Ya incluso se le había olvidado el tono de su propia voz. Las noches en vela en su cama, solo recordaba aquellos momentos con ella, en donde casi había rozado el cielo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero su amor por ella, cada día era más fuerte. Y su odio por todo lo demás también.

-Tac, tac- Draco se levanto sobresaltado de su catre, se arrodillo y empezó a explorar su calabozo, buscando el origen del ruido. Estaba descalzo, con los pies sucios. Lo dejaban salir a bañarse cada dos días, y tenia un retrete y un lavamanos en su celda, además de algunos cambios de ropa. No se había visto la cara en año y medio, su cabello estaba largísimo, pero no le molestaba, lo protegía del frío. En Azkaban mantenían a los presos vestidos con piyamas de rayas, aunque él había vestido de civil mucho tiempo, el cambio a piyamas solo le confirmo que ya no había esperanza, nadie lo sacaría de allí, al parecer ni siquiera harían el intento, ni su familia ni los mortifagos. Sin embargo conservaba su ropa y sus zapatos en una bolsa, solo tenia la ropa allí para conservar la esperanza, era lo mismo que tenia puesto cuando lo capturaron o mejor dicho cuando se había entregado, las vestimentas estaban algo deterioradas por el paso del tiempo y la bolsa no tenia ninguna soga o cuerda para anudarla. En esa celda no había nada con lo que pudiese atentar con su vida, era una idea que nunca pasaba por su cabeza, definitivamente no le provocaba ahorcarse con la sabana, pero al parecer eso era lo que más o menos todos los presos de ese lugar terminaban haciendo tarde o temprano, suicidarse.

- Tac tac- Draco empezó a pegar su oreja contra la pared, buscando el origen de ese repiqueteo, sintió el sonido mas cerca y luego este ceso.

-¡Demonios!- Draco lo dijo en voz alta y salio a buscar la cuchara del tazón de la comida de la mañana, con el objeto de metal, toco un ladrillo de la pared, repitiendo los mismos sonidos Tac tac Tac.

El tac tac de nuevo se dejo escuchar y Draco sonrío, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien se estaba intentando comunicar. Empujo un ladrillo y empezó a excavar las juntas de argamasa de la pared con la cuchara. Luego de un rato, lo aflojo lo suficiente para sacarlo y así lo hizo, dejándolo a un lado. Miro a través de la abertura y vio una pared de piedra frente a él, completamente desnuda, de nuevo se sintió desanimado.

-Buh- una cara con unos ojos negros se atravesaron en su campo visual y Draco salto hacia atrás sorprendido y asustado.

-Que rayos…………-grito, luego del impacto inicial su curiosidad fue más fuerte y se acerco de nuevo.

Un hombre de unos ochenta años, piel blanca traslucida, cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos negros lo miraba divertido desde el otro lado.

-Uhm- dijo el hombre, observando detenidamente al joven rubio, de cabellos largos, rostro afilado y delgado con mirada penetrante que tenia enfrente- ¿Quién eres? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué hiciste?

Draco lo atravesó con su mirada glacial, y luego respondiendo a la última interrogante, se subió la manga de la camisa y le enseño la marca tenebrosa.

-Fíjate- le contesto el hombre riendo- ¿No estas muy joven para haber arruinado el resto de tu vida? Voldemort debe estar desesperado si recluta a mocosos como tú.

-No soy un niño, tengo 18- contesto Draco molesto. Al parecer su pared conectaba con la de otra celda, el hombre tenía en su mano una cuchara, él había sido el de los ruidos.

-Igual eres un mocoso- dijo el hombre, enseñándole su marca oscura también- Tu cabello te delata, debes ser un Malfoy, hijo del viejo Abraxas ¿quizás?

-Soy su nieto- contesto Draco de mala gana. Al parecer deshacerse de su apellido era imposible - Mi abuelo tiene 10 años muerto. ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Michael Avery- dijo el viejo.

-Michael Avery era amigo de mi padre- dijo Draco incrédulo- vi sus fotos, fueron al colegio juntos, él murió hace 17 años.

-Ese era mi hijo, Mike- contesto el viejo- Yo soy el Avery de las pesadillas de todos los niños de Inglaterra, amigo personal de Tom Riddle, afortunadamente para él, lamentablemente para mí. Esa relación lo único que hizo fue sembrar desgracia a mi vida. Tengo más de 30 años en Azkaban y mucha gente no se acuerda de que todavía vivo. Creo que hasta Tom reconoce que es preferible tenerme fuera del juego. Cuando conoces los secretos de los poderosos, ellos se sienten un poco incómodos. Aquí he salvado el pellejo, por ahora.

-Usted- dijo Draco en un murmullo, de pronto se dio cuenta de que dentro de ese viejito de aspecto inofensivo se escondía una verdadera maquina de matar- Solo Moody pudo atraparlo, ………… usted fue el peor de todos y el más despiadado seguidor del Señor Tenebroso. Bellatrix me comento que lo llamaban el _**mortifago perfecto.**_

- Yo era el _**mortifago perfecto,**_ el mejor, a imagen y semejanza del Señor Oscuro - dijo Avery nostálgico- ahora solo soy un viejo arrepentido a punto de morir. Linda chica, Bellatrix Black, lastima que sea una maldita frígida- Draco alzo una ceja desconcertado, Avery contuvo las ganas de reírse, era cierto, a la maldita mujer solo le excitaba su querido Tom Riddle, pero este nunca le toco un solo cabello, jamás y luego se convirtió en una cosa tan inhumana que no tenia la capacidad física para hacerlo en el improbable caso de que lo hubiese deseado. Secretos, él había sido el guardián de sus secretos, los secretos de Lord Voldemort. Finalmente él fue el encargado de quitarle las ganas a la joven Bella, que rondaba como perra en celo al Señor Tenebroso. Otro trago amargo, esa mujer era el demonio personificado, hermosa pero totalmente desquiciada- Disculpa, me olvide que es tu tía. Excelente Mortifaga, con un toque de demencia exquisito. Chico, que rayos estas esperando, abre el hueco para que puedas entrar en mi pequeña suite.

Draco abrió el agujero lo suficiente para poder pasar el muro y luego que entro al calabozo de Avery, pudo observar que aparte del catre, tenía una pequeña biblioteca y una mesa con pergaminos y tinta, además de muchos ejemplares de El Profeta, algunos recientes. Camino por la estancia con algo de recelo y luego empezó a hojear los periódicos. Al parecer la guerra continuaba y Voldemort no se hacia del poder. Una luz de esperanza ilumino su cerebro, seguramente ella todavía estaba viva.

-¿Cómo es que tiene todo esto aquí'- pregunto Draco señalando todas las cosas que habían a su alrededor.

-Tantos años aquí, me convierten en una especie de mascota- contesto Avery- dos veces han rescatado a los mortifagos y en ambas nunca he sido tomado en cuenta. Lo cual hace que mis captores me consideren de baja peligrosidad a pesar de mis antecedentes y me permitan algunos gustos. Estoy viejo ahora, cualquiera podría conmigo fácilmente y desde que entre aquí, he sido un preso modelo. Desde que se fueron los dementores, la vida en este lugar es más fácil. Nunca tuve problemas con ellos, yo mismo fui el que estableció su alianza con el lado oscuro, así que no me afectaron. A diferencia de todos los demás presos, que simplemente enloquecieron. ¡Y como gritaban los malditos locos!, he escrito registros de sus confesiones en medio de sus delirios que te pararían los pelos muchacho. Por simple aburrimiento me convertí en el cronista no oficial de Azkaban.

- Que divertido- dijo con cinismo Draco- ¿Quién le envía El Profeta?- pregunto Draco, no creía que la generosidad de los guardianes llegase a tanto.

-Una de mis amantes- contesto Avery endureciendo su mirada de pronto- es curioso, las mujeres nunca te olvidan si te has portado bien con ellas. Milagros es española, y es decididamente milagrosa en la cama o por lo menos lo era, debe tener sesenta años o más, pero siempre me recuerda. Sus dos hijos menores son míos. Dos chicos excelentes, a diferencia de su padre o su hermano mayor, el difunto Mike. A veces los bastardos salen mejor que los legítimos, pero eso es otro misterio de la vida. Diego y Fernando Faria, ambos son medimagos y viven en Barcelona, no saben lo que soy, me creen muerto. Lo cual me lleva a decirte que me llames Faria, ese es uno de mis seudónimos o Michael si así lo prefieres. Avery me trae malos recuerdos

-¿A que viene tanta amabilidad?- pregunto Draco ceñudo.

-Desconfiado y directo como Lucius- se río Avery- sin duda buen material de mortifago. Ahora que te veo bien, eres muy parecido a tu padre, sobre todo en los gestos. Dime hijo, alguna vez estuviste de acuerdo con toda esa mierda de la pureza de sangre.

-Ya no tengo esas ideas- contesto Draco sentándose en el piso desanimado- no me ha reportado ningún beneficio.

-Un Malfoy con cerebro- siguió riéndose Avery- eso si es una novedad. Bueno al parecer somos un par de disidentes. Humm tengo tanto tiempo que no hablo con nadie. Bien chico cuéntame, ¿como es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-Es que ni siquiera salio en el profeta. Lord Voldemort me dio una misión. ¿No salio en los diarios? Es extraño- Draco miro a Avery y este negó con la cabeza. Hum al parecer alguien estaba interesado en que nadie supiese la verdad de su misión y el desenlace-Tenia que matar a Albus Dumbledore- dijo Draco tratando de dar seguridad a sus palabras – y falle.

-Lógico- contesto Avery mirándolo atentamente con interés. O ese chico encerraba más habilidad mágica de lo que mostraba a simple vista o simplemente Voldemort le quiso dar una lección a su familia enviándolo a una muerte segura. Conocía a Dumblendore, seguro que se la amaño de tal forma, con sus palabras dulces que el pobre chico salio del trance ileso y arrepentido- Dumblendore fue el mago más poderoso que existió. Creo haber escuchado que un tal Severus Snape lo asesino, si es verdad lo que dicen por ahí. En fin, como es que te atraparon.

-Eso es una historia muy larga- le contesto Draco bostezando- estoy muy cansado, si me permite volveré a mi celda. Si quiere mañana podemos continuar la charla.

-Bien- contesto Avery con complicidad- pero no olvides poner los ladrillos en su lugar. Ahora tenemos un pequeño secreto que ocultar.

0o0

Tres meses después del supuesto "asesinato" de Albus Dumblendore

Grinmauld Place

9:15 pm

Hermione estaba bajo la ducha del baño del segundo piso, dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, sentada en el piso, pensando……………en él. Era injusto, lo sabia…………ella se había embarcado en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, porque se los prometió a los chicos, pero su mente estaba exclusivamente concentrada en averiguar por todos los medios como sacar a Draco de Azkaban. No sabia nada absolutamente nada de él y sentía que iba a enloquecer. La guerra había empezado. Estaban de incógnito, en su misión, los tres, Ron, Harry y ella. Y Lord Voldemort, también permanecía oculto a buen resguardo. Sabían que en el ministerio de magia habían infiltrados y espías. Ni siquiera Kingsley estaba seguro de sus aurores, así que cuando planearon todo, la idea principal fue pasar completamente desapercibidos. Le había dolido no ir el primero de septiembre a King Cross a tomar el tren para lo que seguramente seria su último año. Tantos años trabajando para nada, pero no tenia ningún sentido ir a Hogwarts sin los chicos y sobre todo sin él.

Hermione estiro su cuello para que el agua cayera directamente sobre su cara, cerró los ojos y se reconforto con la frialdad de esta. La aparente normalidad del mundo mágico solo era interrumpida de vez en cuando por algún ataque. Ellos sabían que se trataba de Voldemort, al resto de la comunidad mágica permanecía engañada, siendo El Profeta el principal promotor de la aparente paz y quietud. El asesinato de Albus Dumblendore había sido descrito como un terrible accidente durante una comprobación de varitas entre él y Severus Snape. Ninguna mención al ataque del colegio y mucho menos a Draco Malfoy. Ella estaba intrigada por saber quien era la mente brillante a quien se le habría ocurrido tamaña estupidez, era obvio que todo aquel que estudiase en Hogwarts y hubiese sido testigo de la batalla, sabía la verdad. Pero así estaban las cosas. Grimmauld Place ya no era el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, debido a Snape principalmente, ahora solo era la casa de Harry, por lo menos por los momentos.

Hermione salio del baño, y se coloco una bata de felpa, se anudo el cabello mojado sobre la nuca y salio a buscar algo de leche para beber antes de dormir en la cocina. Cuando lo vio sentado, junto a una botella de Whiskey de fuego que seguramente habia sacado de la bodega de la casa, con los ojos rojos y la mirada perdida, suspiro desalentada. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a Harry?, desde hacia meses estaba de mal humor, mas irritado que de costumbre, hablaba muy poco, incluso había terminado con Ginny. Y esa noche, el colmo, se estaba bebiendo una botella de Whiskey de fuego casi completa. Ron no estaba, había ido a vigilar la entrada del ministerio, así que estaban los dos solos en esa casa. Ella se dirigió a la mesa:

-Creo que es suficiente Harry, vete a dormir- ella tomo la botella, Harry le aprisiono la mano por un instante y luego la soltó como si hubiese caído en cuenta de algo y se hubiese arrepentido.

-Necesito que me lo digas Hermione- Harry hablo con voz pastosa, la miro y ella vio sus ojos cargados de dolor. Él no había logrado apartar esos pensamientos hacia ella, y ahora se había convertido en un monstruo celoso de varias cabezas, la lujuria y el deseo por tenerla era algo que nunca había experimentado en su vida y lo estaba atormentando a cada hora que pasaba solo con ella. Su mirada no podía dejar de entrever sus formas femeninas debajo de la ropa, y muchas veces había despertado durante la noche necesitando aliviar su miembro hinchado y adolorido con su mano, pensando en ella, solo en ella, únicamente en ella. No era virgen, su debut lo había hecho con Cho Chang y luego Padma Patil le había enseñado que el sexo más que un juego era un arte. Luego llego Ginny y se porto como un caballero con ella. Ginny era intocable para él, no era un cerdo como ese Dean Thomas o como Michael Corner, él si respetaba a su novia. Además se había portado bastante tímida, apenas si había llegado a la segunda base con ella y luego de eso nada.

Entonces paso lo impensable, empezó a mirar a Hermione con otros ojos. A pesar de pensar mucho en Ginny, de pronto se encontró observando el cuerpo de su mejor amiga más que el de su propia novia. Hermione despedía un no se que ese ultimo trimestre del sexto año, algo que la hacia sumamente atractiva y deseable. Su piel era suave y tersa como la de los duraznos maduros, tenía un trasero perfectamente formado, unos pechos firmes que si ser muy grandes, le provocaba estrujarlos con ambas manos y perder su cara entre ellos, unas piernas espectaculares, su cabello largo y ondulado le daba un aspecto salvaje, que hacia que la lujuria lo cegase momentáneamente. Se intento convencer a si mismo de que solo estaba pasando una fase de calentura adolescente. Fue en vano, la verdad se abrió camino en su cerebro, era cierto, tenía unas ganas locas de follarse a su mejor amiga y se sentía muy culpable por ello. Entonces empezó a valorar y pensar en todas esas cualidades de su personalidad que la hacían única, para ver si lograba alejar los pensamientos, pero fue peor. Sin darse cuenta, de un día para otro, estaba perdidamente enamorado. Sin esperanza. Lo habría aceptado, pero……………….llego él. A meterse en medio. A provocar que ella arriesgase su vida. A quitársela por siempre y para siempre y él no podría vivir si no era con ella, aunque la tuviese solo en sueños.

- Malfoy…………….él se atrevió………….- continuo diciendo Harry, ahogado en Whiskey. Solo pensar de que Draco Malfoy la hubiese tenido entre sus brazos y le hubiese hecho el amor, bastaba para dejarlo en el más miserable de todos los ataques de celos. Sabia que su sospecha era fundada, los había visto a ambos mirándose, con pasión, en ese fugaz momento en que los tres estuvieron demasiado cerca. Si Hermione le producía a el Hurón, la mitad de los sentimientos que le producía a él, sin duda Malfoy ya hacia un buen rato, habría concretado el asunto con ella.

-Por Dios Harry- Hermione perdió la paciencia- para que quieres saberlo. Es mi problema, solo mió. Ya sabes que lo quiero, ya sabes que tuve una relación con él durante casi seis meses en Hogwarts, Ron me lo perdono ¿Por qué demonios no puedes hacerlo tú también?

-Quiero saberlo- Harry la miro con rabia ofuscado como estaba por las grandes cantidades de alcohol que circulaban en su organismo. Es que ella no podía entender cuanto la quería. Él si podría hacerla feliz, le podría dar un nombre, estar públicamente con ella. No como el maldito Malfoy quien pretendía ocultarla o llevársela de Inglaterra- Todo absolutamente todo. Quiero saber si te entregaste a él.

-Es mi vida…………….es personal…………..y no te incumbe……….- contesto ella airada, saliendo de la cocina para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir hasta su habitación. Se encerraría en ella toda la noche, no le apetecía discutir con Harry..

-Por supuesto que me incumbe……….tú me importas…………yo ……….yo- A Harry le falto el valor para terminar la frase, tambaleante fue detrás de ella- Hermione, detente. Estamos hablando

-Eres un borracho insufrible sabias- le grito ella subiendo los escalones- mejor vete a dormir.

Harry hizo gala de toda su habilidad de jugador de Quidditch y a pesar del estado de ebriedad, salto los escalones de dos en dos y la atrapo en el descansillo de la escalera. La jalo por el brazo y la sujeto entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron inmediatamente en los castaños de Hermione, le parecían extremadamente atractivos esos ojos, Harry entonces bajo su mirada a los labios de ella, rosados, carnosos, húmedos, tenia ganas de morderlos, de besarlos como nunca nadie antes los había besado, ni siquiera el imbecil de Malfoy. La tomo de la cintura y se pego a ella. Hermione estaba algo desconcertada por la reacción de él. Harry le toco el rostro suavemente, ella cerro los ojos. Le molestaba que Harry fuese tan necio, pero era su amigo, a lo mejor todo lo que tenia era stress, estaba bebiendo quizás por la preocupación que le generaba todo ese asunto de los Horrocruxes, quizás no debió ser tan dura con él. Y como culparlo por su aversión a Draco Malfoy, si habían sido enemigos toda su vida. Draco le había hecho miles de trastadas a Harry y algunas cosas eran difíciles de olvidar. Aunque Harry se había vengado de todo con ese Sectusempra.

-Eres tan bella- Harry acerco su rostro al de Hermione y ella entonces empezó a notar que algo no andaba sobre el riel. Harry no era dueño de si mismo, estaba completamente borracho, se lo confirmaban su mirada perdida, su hablar pausado, su aliento alcohólico y la torpeza y brusquedad de sus movimientos y por sobre todas las cosas su cambio de personalidad.

-Gracias Harry- dijo ella con nerviosismo, trato de empujarlo para alejarlo de ella. Pero solo logro que la sujetara más aun- en serio deberíamos ir a dormir, mañana hablaremos.

-Puedo dormir contigo- le pidió él con voz ronca. Entonces las señales de alarma se prendieron en el cerebro de Hermione. Eso era algo que Harry, bueno y sano jamás diría. Por lo menos a ella. ¿O estaba completamente equivocada?

-No creo que sea lo adecuado Harry- contesto ella tratando de parecer segura de sus palabras cuando en realidad lo que tenia era un ataque de ansiedad. Intento de nuevo sacárselo de encima, su aliento a alcohol la tenía mareada. Harry de súbito atrapo sus labios con los suyos, y Hermione entro en pánico, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?, la lengua de Harry se metió en su boca acariciándola, de una manera necesitada y desesperada, ella golpeaba su pecho para que la soltara, pero él no cedía ni un milímetro en su agarre. Termino de besarla tan abruptamente como empezó. Ambos estaban jadeantes, uno pegado al otro. Hermione fue consciente de que lo que estaba pasando y de que ella no tenia absolutamente nada de ropa debajo de esa bata de felpa. Los ojos de Harry eran ardientes y algo le decía que lo que estaba buscando era algo mas que un simple beso. Él busco de nuevo su boca y le chupo el labio inferior. _¡Merlin! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi. _

-Harry- dijo Hermione forcejando con Harry, ella no era indiferente a los besos de él, lo quería mucho, pero era definitivo, lo quería como su amigo, no como pareja ni por asomo como su amante y menos de esa forma- creo que es suficiente. Déjame ir

-No- contesto Harry buscando de nuevo su boca, apretándola contra la pared. Estaba completamente fuera de si y de la realidad- si lo hiciste con el maldito Malfoy, no tendrás ningún problema en hacerlo conmigo, soy tu amigo, yo te quiero.

Harry en medio de su ebriedad, tomo las manos de Hermione y se las subió por encima de la cabeza, apresándolas con una mano. Ella gimió, no se había percatado de lo fuerte que era Harry, ya no era ningún chiquillo y le llevaba unos cuantos centímetros. Él volvió a besarla, y ella le correspondió un poco, con ahínco y rabia para ver si se quedaba satisfecho y la dejaba tranquila. Terrible error, porque cuando la sintió besándolo, metiendo su lengua en la boca de él, fue como si se activaran todos los sentidos de Harry. Él dejo que su mano libre vagara por la abertura de la bata de ella, buscando uno de sus pechos, el cual quedo expuesto, toco con la punta del dedo el pezón, el cual reacciono instintivamente, erizándose para el gusto de Harry y el suplicio de su dueña, que notaba como su propio cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Hermione se asusto en serio, ella no quería que él le hiciese eso. Harry era su amigo, casi su hermano, no podía estar haciéndole eso. Se maldijo internamente, corresponderle el beso, fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir, ahora él estaba mas caliente que antes y ella literalmente no podía sacárselo de encima. Harry le beso suavemente el cuello, y dejo que sus labios vagaron por el pecho de ella, disfrutando de una situación por mucho tiempo anhelada. Cuando Hermione sintió los dientes de él mordiéndole un pezón, lagrimas amargas salieron de sus ojos, mientras tanto Harry le acariciaba el muslo con una mano hasta llegar a su trasero desnudo, para apretárselo, luego busco su hemisferio sur tanteándola, ella cerro las piernas automáticamente. Harry hacia todo el intento con su rodilla de apartarles los muslos. Por un momento ella evito sollozar, pero cuando sintió la dura erección de Harry sobre su estomago, no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a llorar ruidosamente. Nunca en su vida se había sentida tan sucia y nunca nadie antes la había humillado de esa forma.

-Por favor Harry…………- gimió Hermione- no lo hagas………….por favor. Pero solo sintió la caliente y húmeda mano de Harry de nuevo acariciando su trasero.

-Herms………….yo te amo- dijo Harry con voz ronca y pastosa, mientras abandonaba su trasero y con una mano desataba el nudo de la bata, dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto. Sentía los pezones de ella contra su pecho a través de la tela de su camiseta, se iba a correr allí mismo, estaba demasiado excitado y ebrio. Harry le mordió el cuello y luego un hombro con fuerza y ella grito. Por un momento se desconcentro y le soltó las manos a Hermione. Ella lo empujo y logro escabullirse hacia un lado, pero trastabillo y cayo escaleras abajo. Harry solo reacciono al verla tirada sobre el piso al final de las escaleras. Entonces abrió los ojos asustado. ¿Qué había hecho? Bajo en estampido y se fue contra ella. Hermione estaba inconsciente con un golpe en la cabeza y al parecer un brazo fracturado, Harry como pudo le volvió a colocar la bata, cubriendo su desnudez, estaba tan avergonzado como excitado estaba hacia pocos segundos atrás. La coloco sobre sus rodillas, y empezó a zarandearla

-Herms, ¿estas bien?- Harry estaba aterrado. Era un imbecil, como demonios había hecho eso, que estaba pensando cuando intento forzarla. Él la amaba, estaba furioso porque ella no le correspondía, porque amaba a otro y esa noche dejo que sus mas bajos deseos salieran a la superficie, entregado al alcohol había metido la pata de la manera mas desastrosa. La había tocado sin su consentimiento. Prácticamente la había violado. Era un ser miserable y despreciable, porque sobre todas las cosas, ella, toda su vida desde hacia 7 años, se había portado como una hermana con él

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba mareada y le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, intento mover una mano y sintió mas dolor aun. Miro a Harry con pánico, él había intentando forzarla. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, tenia un ataque de pánico. Su mejor amigo del alma iba a obligarla a acostarse con él. Entonces vio en los ojos de Harry algo llamado arrepentimiento, ella trago grueso.¿Como demonios iban a superar eso? ¿Como confiar en Harry después de lo que había sucedido?

-Lo siento- dijo Harry aprentándola contra él, también estaba llorando- lo siento mucho. Merezco morir por lo que te he hecho.

-Harry- dijo ella, su tristeza era muy profunda- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Ella de nuevo se desmayo, dejando a Harry inmerso en la desesperación.

Horas después……………..Harry y Ron esperaban en el pasillo frente a la habitación de Hermione. Harry tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Ron lo miraba con suspicacia. Había algo muy raro en la actitud de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Deberías ir a tomarte un café, todavía apestas a alcohol- le dijo Ron, quien al llegar a Grimmauld Place a las 12 de la noche, después de vigilar todo el día el Ministerio, se había conseguido a Hermione y a Harry abrazados al pie de la escaleras. Ella estaba inconsciente y mal herida, Harry estaba completamente borracho. Al parecer ella había resbalado por las escaleras accidentalmente, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo cuando despertó minutos después y Harry no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se limito a llorar, llamándola por su nombre.

Remus Lupin salio por la puerta de la habitación, con aspecto cansado.

-Hermione esta bien- dijo Lupin- a pesar de tiene una conmoción cerebral, varias costillas fracturadas y un brazo dislocado. Ronald, deberías pasar la noche con ella mientras toma la poción crecehuesos, a lo mejor necesita un poco de apoyo. Ya sabes …………..duele mucho.

Ron entro apresuradamente en la habitación. Harry hizo el intento de retirarse, pero Remus Lupin lo tomo de un brazo de una manera nada agradable.

-Harry- dijo Lupin con sus ojos dorados brillando, indignado y decepcionado con el hijo de su mejor amigo- tú y yo vamos a hablar ahora. De hombre a hombre.

0o0

El tiempo transcurrió y Draco se sintió menos deprimido en compañía del anciano mortifago. Avery tenia muchas cosas interesantes que contar y muchas cosas que enseñarle también. No tenían varitas, pero le enseño algunos hechizos no verbales y además algo de defensa personal. El mortifago estaba muy viejo, pero conservaba algo de agilidad. Sin duda había sido el mejor, Draco miraba sus movimientos sigilosos pero fuertes, un aura de poder todavía lo envolvía, aun viejo olía a peligro. Algo le decía que Avery se había dejado capturar por Alastor Moody, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

Draco pasaba muchas horas en su habitación, si alguna vez los guardias sospecharon algo, jamás hicieron ningún intento de corroborarlo. Draco se preguntaba como demonios un ser tan cruel como lo había sido él, se había convertido en un anciano parlanchin y aparentemente inofensivo. Definitivamente 30 años en Azkaban te daban suficiente tiempo para reflexionar sobre tu vida y tus decisiones, él tenia mas de dos años encerrado allí, y sentía que el cambio se estaba produciendo en todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Jamás volvería a ser un chiquillo asustado de eso estaba seguro.

-Has conocido mujer joven Malfoy- le pregunto Avery, mientras Draco ojeaba un libro de geografía.

-He conocido muchas mujeres- contesto Draco distraído. La mayoría de los libros que tenia Avery eran muggles. Sus captores querían atormentar al mortifago, con lo que supuestamente más odiaba. Le regalaban libros muggles de literatura, filosofía, geografía, economía y política. Al principio Draco no mostró mucho interés, pero después de leer a Nietzsche, Gunter Grass, Kafka y Milan Kundera, lo tuvo que admitir, el pensamiento muggle era mas interesante que el mágico. En mucho de lo que leyó, pudo entrever corrientes de pensamiento muy parecidas a la idea de la pureza de sangre, pero lo basto leer a Gunter Grass con su mea culpa literario, para darse cuenta de que el odio racial, de sangre o de clases no tenia ningún sentido.

-Me refiero si te has revolcado con alguna- se río Avery- los Malfoy son famosos por sus devaneos sexuales. El viejo Abraxas era resistente como una mula. Siempre tenia la cama caliente y déjame decirte que no era precisamente con tu difunta abuela, una señora muy recatada. Tu padre es igual, según cuentan. Así que me imagino que tú seguirás la tradición familiar.

-Ah- Draco abrió la boca, imagines de Hermione desnuda pegada a su cuerpo, acudieron a su cerebro, secándole la garganta- eso es un asunto personal.

-¿Cuántas?- Avery dejo de escribir y enfrento a Draco, quien estaba algo molesto e incomodo. Avery se río y levanto una ceja curioso- Ninguna acaso o más bien tengo que preguntar por algún chico.

-No me gustan los chicos- Draco se levanto airado y luego de dar varias vueltas inquieto- esta bien, solo una, pero no daré detalles.

-Hum- contesto Avery cruzando una pierna despreocupadamente- no quieres hablar, seguramente es alguien importante para ti. Quizás tu prometida. Ustedes los Malfoy tienen esa mala costumbre, probar la mercancía antes.

-No es mi prometida- Draco se sentó en el catre desanimado- mi prometida era Astoria Greengrass y ni loco le tocaría un solo cabello, la detesto. Es otra persona, especial, por ella estoy aquí, pero no puedo prometerle matrimonio, es demasiado peligroso.

-Algo me dice que te metiste en un problema grande con esa chica- dijo Avery mirándolo con atención- mal negocio, los mortifagos cuando nos enamoramos perdemos la cabeza, algunas cosas empiezan a ser mas importantes que otras, te debilitas, cambias las perspectivas de tu vida. Alteras el orden de tus cosas. Malo malo.

-Es hija de muggles- confeso Draco- tengo mas de dos años que no la veo. Desde que estoy aquí. Y no se si ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo por mi.

-Ya veo, que mala suerte para ti, Draco Malfoy- dijo Avery- El primer amor es terrible, te desgarra, te hace sufrir, pero también te hace ver las estrellas. La primera pasión es algo que no se olvida, pero con el tiempo uno se pregunta realmente si esos sentimientos no serian simplemente una ilusión. ¿Qué puede saber un chico adolescente del amor? Quizás nada o quizás todo. Si sales de aquí, porque saldrás, lo aseguras tanto que sin duda lo harás, conoce la vida, experiméntala, mímate, sucumbe a todos tus más bajos deseos y triunfa sobre ellos. Amarse a uno mismo es el primer paso para amar a los demás. Presiónate, empújate para ver hasta donde llegas y luego, búscala, si todavía aun la quieres, puede ser que regreses a ella un poco corrompido de mente pero jamás de corazón. Recuerda este consejo, ambos me lo agradecerán cuando estén en la cama, el amor de un niño jamás es igual al amor de un hombre. Puede ser que ella haya sido la primera para ti y la única hasta ahora, pero perder la inocencia es algo que debes hacer si quieres cumplir tu objetivo, si quieres vengarte de él, ¡Oh si! Lo veo en tu mirada, quieres destruirlo, porque te arruino la vida así como lo hizo con tantas otras. Tu candidez no sirve, debes convertirte en un hombre con todo lo que ello significa y la experiencia es algo que debes adquirir, no solo en el sexo sino en todas las facetas de la vida.

-Para ser un mortifago- dijo Draco sarcástico- es un poco filosófico en sus argumentos. El filósofo de la perversión me atrevería a decir.

-Prefiero eso a que me llamen el Ángel de la muerte o el Mr. Hayde- contesto Avery, haciendo mención a sus otros pseudonimos, un absceso de tos lo domino de pronto. Draco se levanto y le dio una palmada en la espalda, desde hacia días lo veía muy pálido. Avery lo miro con el rostro desencajado- Malfoy, no viviré mucho tiempo, tengo cáncer de pulmón, corroborado por el medimago de la cárcel. Si muero, tengo una carta para ti, en el cajón secreto del escritorio. Léela y sigue las instrucciones al pie de la letra. Te daré la oportunidad que tanto esperas.

-Debería acostarse, esta tosiendo sangre- Draco ayudo al anciano a acostarse en su cama. Avery le tomo una mano con fuerza- Quiero que escuches una confesión y que me perdones en nombre de todos aquellos que mate.

-No estoy seguro que quiera escuchar eso- contesto Draco con voz grave, Avery lo miro con sus intensos ojos negros, anhelantes. Draco entonces acepto, no le negaría su ultimo deseo, aunque sabia que la historia no seria nada agradable- pero lo hare.

0o0

Se que me van a ahorcar las seguidoras de Harry , pero bueno, soy fiel a mis ideas, ja ja ja ja. Espero que no estén perturbadas por este capitulo. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS. Espero que no se hayan confundido con los saltos temporales, ja ja ja ja. Es parte de mi desorden mental. Ja ja ja ja jaj

A todas mis lectoras:

Mad Aristocrat: que bueno que leíste. _Buen comienzo_, gracias. Espero que tu duda con Harry este clara después de leer esto.

Ivtacroa osneleg: Ya sabrás como salio Malfoy………..pronto.

Fiona Garay: si sexo en la cárcel, como rock en la carcel. No creo que Nott y Draco sean como Batman y Robin, Draco mas bien es como el Daredevil, ja ja jaj.

Mauricio: bueno no fue precisamente un Harry – Herms. Gracias y un abrazo.

Theresita Potter: gracias por el cumplido, pero yo considero a este uno de los mejores tambien.

Karyta34: bueno si Draco anda haciendo de las suyas, le siguió el consejo a Avery.

Adrianam: que puedo decirte, gracias. Si da un poco de coraje Draco con otras tipas, pero a mi me parece algo completamente normal, él tiene que conocerse como persona, no es un pensamiento machista. Hermione en realidad también debería hacer lo propio.

Fancy: nueva lectora, lo máximo, que bueno que te haya gustado. Bienvenida a la historia.

Joseanlink: gracias, gracias mi panita. Todo dedicado a ti.

Tildita: bueno me volvieron a picar las manitas. Espero que con este capitulo también digas que lindo.

Embercita: bueno las incertidumbres están despejándose. Claro todavía no sabemos como escapo, te aseguro que será bien emocionante.

Kikio Shakeltbolt: bueno que bueno que te gusto el final de la primera temporada.

Ela Dakashi: gracias, que bueno que te compraste los Klenex, es decir los pañuelos. Compra toneladas, porque aquí si vas a llorar.

Erini: gracias, es cierto, el capitulo 19 fue el quiebre con el libro, de aquí en adelante mi versión libre.

Leyla: bueno respondo tu pregunta, esta en el mismo fic la segunda temporada.

Graygga: no llores, aguarda para que leas mas, aguanta las lagrimas que todavía falta.

NemesisAq: gracias pero nunca entendí el review.

Vicu-astur: bienvenida al fic. Gracias por tu comentario, me han dicho otros que la historia es adictiva, que bueno.

Mary: otra panita mas. Mira querida nos ponemos de acuerdo y vamos al estreno de la pelicula 6 juntas vestidas de brujas. Gracias.


	22. El Gran Escape

Disclamer: personajes de JKR y alguno que otro, mas bien uno de Alejandro Dumas.

Gracias por los RR. Bueno entonces a leer, nos vemos el sabado que viene, para continuar con la historia. Besos

Capitulo 22 El gran escape

-Michael- dijo Draco consternado, tratando de despertar al viejo que estaba acostado en su catre, le llamaba la atención que sus labios habían adquirido un tono azulado- Michael, despierta.

Coloco su mano sobre la boca y se dio cuenta de que no respiraba. El anciano había muerto, quizás unos minutos antes de que él llegase a despertarlo, solo, en esa celda, su mundo desde hacia mas de 30 años. Draco sintió encogerse el corazón, ese hombre había sido lo más cercano a un abuelo que había tenido en la vida. Fue una persona algo extraña, pervertida, con un humor negro que erizaba el cabello pero si…………había sido su amigo. Lo había acompañado mas de año y medio, le había aligerado su vida en ese maldito infierno helado, enseñándole muchas cosas mágicas o no, transcendentales o mundanas. Lo iba a extrañar, mucho. Draco se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared de la celda, profundamente triste, se trago las lágrimas como pudo, el viejo Avery sin duda se burlaría de él si lo viese llorando como una nenita. No fue fácil escuchar la última confesión de Avery, fue verdaderamente atroz. Los nombres, los hechos, la cantidad……………decididamente espeluznante. Él no merecía haber ido a Azkaban por sus crímenes, lo más indicado y justo hubiese sido quemarlo vivo en una hoguera, para que sintiese una pequeña parte del sufrimiento que había provocado. Por lo menos eso había sido la reflexión final de Michael Avery antes de quedar estuporoso, en coma, respirando con dificultad a las puertas del otro mundo. Con la muerte del exmortifago, Draco estaba de nuevo solo en ese lugar.

Mientras analizaba todo y viendo que tendría que regresar en unas horas a su celda, para que no lo encontrasen allí cuando descubrieran el cadáver, miro hacia el escritorio y lo recordó. La carta.

Se levanto y camino, abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio, la derecha, metió la mano y descubrió el doble fondo. Lo saco y allí estaba, un largo manuscrito, de unas cuantas paginas, además una antigua moneda de 10 galeones y un guardapelo. Lo abrió y allí estaba la imagen de una mujer joven, de cabellos negros, morena, con dos niños pequeños de cabello claro, la fotografía era en blanco y negro y no se movía, no era mágica. Draco entonces entendió. Esa sin duda era Milagros y sus dos hijos, los que había tenido con Avery. ¡Ella seguramente era muggle! Por eso Avery se consideraba un disidente…………….por haber ensuciado su sangre y traicionado sus mas altos valores. Draco sintió su corazón ardiendo………….él…………………había hecho lo mismo. Había traicionado todo por el amor de una persona que estaba fuera de los límites de las creencias impuestas por su familia. Pero no acabaría como Avery. Él vería de nuevo a Hermione…………como fuese.

Abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla:

"_Joven Malfoy:_

_Saludos desde el más allá. Sin duda he muerto, si estas leyendo esto. Gracias por tu reconfortante compañía en mis últimos meses, sin duda ha sido una experiencia inolvidable. Eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un amigo o a un nieto o a una mascota. Antes de ponerme melodramático, te diré algo importante……………………tu poción multijugos…………búscala e introdúcela en mi boca antes de que hayan pasado 6 horas de mi muerte, es decir antes de que me enfríe…………………….ah y no olvides colocarle uno de tus cabellos…………………si mi información es correcta…………….me convertiré en ti……………………y tú debes hacer lo mismo conmigo………………….ya me estoy imaginando tu cara de asco ¡Dioses no seas tan remilgado!……………………………solo se trata de un cabello de cadáver……………..ni que fueras a tragarte mi pierna o algo así…………………………..Espero que sepas hacerte el muerto Malfoy ……………..porque tu camino a la libertad………………empieza………………..AHORA…………."_

Draco abrió los ojos exorbitados. Por supuesto………….mas claro imposible. El viejo le había diseñado un plan de escape basado en todo lo que él había contado. Que suerte había sido no dudar en decirle que tenia algo de poción multijugos. Y la otra suerte era que el viejo se había leído a Alejandro Dumas. ¿Cómo nunca se le había ocurrido? Bueno en realidad necesitaba un cadáver para eso, así que lo había descartado como otros tantos planes que hervían en su cabeza. El propio Avery en muchas conversaciones había mencionado que era casi imposible escapar de Azkaban sin ayuda externa. Cierto, era _casi imposible_. Pero ya tenia el cadáver, tenia la poción y tenia bien claro lo que iba a hacer. Y en cuanto a las seis horas, no estaba seguro cuantas habían transcurrido, ya Avery estaba algo frío, pero tenia que probar.

Raudo fue hasta su celda y saco la poción de su escondite. La olfateo un poco, esta todavía tenía su olor característico y su aspecto de barro, tomo un tazón y repartió la poción, según sus cálculos, suficiente para 48 horas para cada uno. El efecto en el cuerpo era lo que mas le preocupaba, nunca había leído nada al respecto, en los libros escolares no habían lecciones sobre _"efecto de poción multijugos en objetos inanimados……..llámese………..cadáveres_" o _"como simular tu propia muerte gracias a la multijugos"_, sorprendentemente en los libros de magia negra, tampoco, bien podría decirse que lo mas inútil del mundo cuando se trataba de las artes oscuras era un libro, al parecer la mejor manera de aprenderlas era con la técnica del ensayo y error. La otra complicación que le restaba brillo a su plan, era que iba resultar algo extraño que los dos hubiesen muerto más o menos al mismo tiempo. Draco miro la sabana de su habitación y su mente empezó a trabajar vertiginosamente. Bueno, podría fingir que él o Avery se había suicidado, lo único que tendría que hacer era ahorcarse o mejor dicho, ahorcar el cuerpo de Avery convertido en él. Algo complicado pero podría dar resultado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero agito su cabeza de un lado a otro desechando los remordimientos de conciencia. _¡Que mas daba! _Estaba muerto, su espíritu a lo mejor ya estaba en Shangrilah o en el Paraíso de los Mortifagos redimidos, cualquier cosa, él le había dejado su cuerpo para que salvaje su pellejo. Así que, que importaba matarlo otra vez. Cubrió el muro de nuevo y espero que los carceleros llegasen, estaba cerca la hora en que traían el desayuno.

Lo primero que hizo fue sacar a Avery a rastras y meterlo en su celda, después de que escucho a los guardias llegar, examinarlo y mencionar que estaba muerto. El cadáver ya estaba amortajado, en una bolsa, cuando lo saco de allí. Tenia que actuar rápido, le retiro la bolsa, lo sentó en el muro, y le inclino la cabeza en hiperextension hacia atrás, abrió la boca lo mas que pudo, rectificando así la vía aérea y la digestiva, metió en mango de la cuchara para tapar su epiglotis y dejar libre el esófago. _Gracias Merlín, por las clases de Anatomía de la Sra. Pomfrey._ Se arranco un puñado de cabellos, ya previo había hecho lo mismo con Avery, lo metió en la poción, esta tomo un delicado color verde agua y luego se la introdujo a Avery en la boca, movió la mandíbula cerrándola y abriéndola, y masajeo el cuello intentando que el liquido bajase hasta el estomago, este sin embargo salía chorreando de la boca. Después tuvo que utilizar algo de su parte de la poción también, solo para asegurarse. Se sentó frente a una silla mirando al cuerpo y luego de unos minutos, milagrosamente, a pesar de todo, allí estaba, pálido como la cera, ojeroso y bien quieto. _Ese soy yo ¡ Diablos!_

Draco dio un respingo cuando se vio a si mismo, definitivamente esos dos años y medio en Azkaban habían hecho mella en él, tenía un aspecto deplorable y no ayudaba mucho a que estuviese un poco………digamos ……….. muerto _¡Rayos, demonios y centellas_! Estaba seguro que no se iba a olvidar de eso nunca jamás, respiro profundo y su sangre fría Malfoy salio a relucir. Rasgo la sabana, la enrollo encima del cuello del cadáver y amarro la otra punta sobre los barrotes. Levanto la especie de soga hasta tener al cuerpo guindando, esperando a que se hiciesen las respectivas marcas de ahorcamiento en el cuello. Lo único malo es que si lo revisaba un medimago concienzudo sin duda se daría cuenta del engaño, las marcas que se hacen en los vivos eran distintas, eso lo sabía, era cultura general de prospecto a mortifago, pero no, seguramente eso no pasaría. Los idiotas carceleros de ese lugar caerían redonditos. Dejo todo como estaba incluyendo su ropa antigua, en ese lugar, paso a la celda de Avery y entonces entro de pleno a la segunda parte del plan.

Rebusco entre las ropas viejas de Avery, consiguió un pantalón oscuro y una camisa gris. Se los puso y le quedaban algo chicas, los zapatos le calzaban bien. El mortifago era mas bajo que él y mucho mas delgado. No importaba, ya vería como hacia para después buscar algo mas cómodo, pero no podía salir al exterior con traje de convicto. La moneda de diez galeones se la ajusto a la cintura, improvisando una pequeña bolsa, esperaba que no lo revisaran de nuevo. Nunca había confiado en la suerte, pero esta vez dependía absolutamente de ella. Preparo la poción y la tomo……….con algo de asco, la esencia de Avery sabia horrible, sintió un dolor abdominal intenso y casi la vomita, pero respiro profundo repetidas veces y logro controlar la nausea. La tasa original de la poción la escondió en el muro y luego cerro la abertura, de tantos huecos que tenia el muro, esperaba que este no se derrumbase de un momento a otro.

Esperaba que no tuviera que esperar mucho tiempo allí. Además de controlar sus respiraciones y permanecer absolutamente inmóvil, tendría que concentrarse en hacer bajar la intensidad de su energía mágica y pasar completamente inadvertido. Tenia el temor de que lo enterrasen en un ataúd, así que bajo su riesgo, se había llevado una de las cucharas de metal que les daban a la hora de la comida, para que le sirviera de objeto contundente, si la maniobraba bien seguro podría romper el material del ataúd si este era de madera, si era de metal, ya podría considerarse un difunto. Se metió en la bolsa para cadáveres y tuvo que hacer malabarismos para cerrarla de nuevo pero lo logro. La carta, la llevaba junto a su pecho, pero la había memorizado………..la información era vital………….demasiado valiosa. Entonces ……………espero a que viniesen por él.

"_lo que voy a escribir__ a continuación ………..joven Malfoy……………es algo tan increíble………..que ni en mis peores pesadillas…………lo pude haber imaginado……"_

Draco sintió la puerta de metal de la celda abrirse, pasos se acercaron a él. Metido en esa bolsa, solo dependía de su oído, ya que no veía absolutamente nada. Sintió manos sobre su cuerpo y luego como lo colocaban sobre una superficie dura……_No……….un ataúd no…………_..pero no había nada a los lados así que supuso, que solo era una camilla…………

-Entonces finalmente el viejo murió, ya era hora- comento uno de los guardias.

-El muy maldito tenia pacto con el diablo- contesto otro con voz ronca- sobrevivió a todos en este jodido lugar.

-Era buena gente y se portaba bien- dijo el hombre que había hablado primero.

-Estas loco, era un psicópata de mierda- dijo el guardia de voz gruesa-mato con sus propias manos a mas de 200 personas. Espantoso.

-Me contaron que encontraron al chico Malfoy ahorcado en su celda, era de preverse, es peor cuando llegan jóvenes, no soportan este lugar- Malfoy cerro los ojos, su corazón latía tan rápido que hasta el mismo lo escuchaba, al parecer se habían tragado el engaño.

-Un mortifago siempre esta mejor muerto que vivo- comento el de voz gruesa- pero tienes razón, era tan joven que da grima.

"…………_..la búsqueda de la inmortalidad siempre ha invadido los sueños de todos los seres humanos, muggles o no………………el miedo a la muerte es algo de lo que no escapa nadie, ni siquiera el Señor Tenebroso…………………..Tom Riddle siempre se destaco por ser ambicioso…………. Y la ambición suprema es desafiar a la muerte…………Desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts ………..me sentí atraído por esa cualidad del pequeño Tom…………….porque yo, Avery, también ambicionaba muchas cosas…………………sobre todo…….el poder………………solo me basto mirarlo la primera vez…………..para darme cuenta de que no era un chico ordinario………………….solo el hecho de que hablase con las serpientes…………….despertó mi curiosidad………………………….después de un tiempo………………éramos inseparables………………….yo era un niño…………….criado sobre la creencia de que nosotros, los de antiguo linaje los sangres puras, éramos mejor que los otros magos. Esperaba la aparición de mi Mesías, de aquel que redimiría el nombre de los puros, elevándonos al cenit del poder mágico, dominándolos a todos, inclusive a los muggles. Un verdadero heredero de las enseñanzas de Salazar Slytherin. Sus ojos azules chocaron con los míos en el momento de la selección y nunca nada mas volvió a ser igual para mí………….había conseguido lo que siempre había buscado. Un salvador…………………pasaron los años y me di cuenta de que en realidad lo único que había conseguido era la perdición de mi alma. Porque Riddle ambicionaba siete almas, pero Michael Avery solo tuvo una……….."_

Draco sintió que lo transportaban escaleras abajo y luego la temperatura cambio haciéndose mas fría, probablemente ya estaba en el exterior de la cárcel. Los hombres que lo trasportaban caminaron por espacio de cinco minutos y escucho el sonido del mar, las olas rompiéndose contra las piedras. De nuevo colocaron la camilla sobre el suelo, sintió como levantaban el saco.

-Adiós, espero que se den un festín contigo- dijo uno de los guardias. Draco entro en pánico……..¿Que pretendían hacerle? Justo en ese momento sintió que lo lanzaban al vacío.

El impacto del agua fría del Mar de Norte fue atroz, podía sentirla a través del saco. Lo habían lanzado al océano. Draco apretó la boca, no había podido tomar aire y sentía que se hundía mas con el peso del saco. Sus manos tantearon la abertura de la bolsa y desesperado porque sentía la asfixia, la rasgo quedando libre de ella. Nado hacia la superficie, sus fosas nasales aletearon con el contacto del aire que le faltaba, trato de tranquilizarse, movía las manos y los pies en todas direcciones, luchando contra la corriente, pronto se encontró siendo empujado por las olas hacia las piedras del acantilado. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y empezó a nadar hacia una roca. Llego jadeando, el frío era terrible. Por un lado que no lo hubiesen enterrado, era lo mejor que le habría podido pasar, pero no podía nadar miles de kilómetros hasta el continente. Esperaría a ver si encontraba alguna barca o algo para irse de allí.

Libre…………el sabor de sentirse libre tenia un gusto amargo en su boca. De nuevo volvía a ser alguien, no un anónimo preso en Azkaban, que al parecer no importaba a nadie. ¿Qué había sido de su madre? ¿Por qué su padre no lo había buscado? Y por sobre todo ¿donde estaría metida su Hermione? Ella era suya, completamente suya y de nadie mas. No solo en el aspecto físico, que al final no era lo más relevante ni tampoco lo mas importante, sino en lo espiritual. La expectativa de reencontrarse con ella era lo único que lo había mantenido con vida. Ella había demostrado que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario, su lealtad hacia él era incuestionable. Y para Draco Malfoy el tesoro mas apreciado era la incondicionalidad de los sentimientos de ambos. Si su familia lo había abandonado, a pesar de haberse sacrificado por su madre, no importaba. Ahora su familia y su todo era ella.

Sabía que Hermione Granger estaba enfrascada en destruir a Lord Voldemort y él la ayudaría, porque el Lord Tenebroso había cometido un terrible error confiando en Michael Avery y ahora lo tenía en sus manos. Aguardaría como buena serpiente…………..lo engañaría y entonces se lanzaría directo a su yugular. No la abandonaría en esa lucha, nunca…………….si a pesar de todo, finalmente iban a morir…………iba a ser juntos. Pero antes de buscarla, haría lo que tenia que hacer. Planear la caída.

Vio un pequeño muelle y decidió arriesgarse una vez más. Observo un bote amarrado en un extremo del muelle, con un hombre encima sacando unas cajas del pequeño barco para depositarlas sobre los tablones de madera vieja de ese muelle, probablemente pescado y otras cosas, quizás comestibles. El hombre estaba vestido de oscuro, con un gorro frigio, con algo de dificultad, abandono el barco, dispuesto a revisar de nuevo las cajas. Draco no lo pensó mucho, estaba desesperado y medio muerto de frío. Sigiloso, subió al muelle y ataco al hombre por la espalda, Avery había convertido a Draco Malfoy en puro reflejos y reacciones, afino sus habilidades físicas en extremo, lo hizo tan bueno como él, el _mortifago _perfecto, rápido, fuerte y eficaz. Se lo había dicho infinidad de veces, independientemente de su habilidad mágica, su cuerpo era el arma más peligrosa. _Draco Malfoy lo quieras o no, naciste para esto, eres un guerrero_. La adrenalina que circulaba veloz en su cuerpo lo ayudo, simplemente tomo su cuello y apretó fuertemente hasta que el hombre se desmayo. No quiso mirar si estaba muerto o no. Si lo estaba, se habría convertido en lo que simple lucho para no ser, un asesino. Pero la vida no había sido justa con él, el fin justificaba los medios, tenia que salir de allí, a como de lugar, no iba a morir en ese hueco.

Decidido a no portarse como un cobarde miro al hombre, efectivamente estaba muerto. Empezó a temblar y un peso le lleno el corazón, ya no había vuelta atrás, jamás. Mecánicamente reviso el cuerpo, para buscar algo que le pudiese servir, pero no encontró nada y mucho menos una varita. _¡Diablos! Que mala suerte_. Luego de sacarle el abrigo y los zapatos, mirando hacia todo los lados lanzo el cadáver al mar. Rápidamente se subió al bote y empezó a remar, rogando pasar inadvertido para los guardias que vigilaban la prisión desde altas atalayas. Después de dos horas remando, mirando consecutivamente hacia atrás, lo había logrado. Azkaban solo era un punto en el horizonte y el ancho mar se extendía frente a él, desconocido.

"_Matar………….nunca es fácil. Es gracioso que yo lo diga, un asesino consumado……..Pero es así…………………nunca lo hice sin un propósito…………nunca fue por diversión o sadismo……………….mis motivos son cuestionables éticamente, la intención jamás……………nunca me perdone…………ningún asesinato………….viví con ellos…………..toda mi vida………..las caras de mis victimas desfilan en mis sueños ……………..en algún lugar me esperan………..para atormentar mi muerte así como atormentaron mi vida……….pero a pesar de todo……………..a pesar de mi arrepentimiento…………..lo que hice…………lo hice porque tenia que hacerlo……….y nada mas. Nunca te olvides de ellos………..tus muertos…………..pide perdón todas las noches…………joven Malfoy………..quizás alguna vez…………encuentres la paz__. Lo harás…………mataras…………se que ……………..lo harás……………..no hay otra forma…………lo harás por necesidad……………el destino te empujara a ello…………..vívelo y súfrelo……………..para no perder así ……………tu humanidad…."_

Draco Malfoy, una vez que llego la noche, rodeado de oscuridad, dejo derramar una lágrima. Se sentía débil, mareado y profundamente consternado, a pesar del abrigo, cada vez tenia mas frió, el mar estaba en calma, pero al ocultarse el sol la temperatura bajo de manera inclemente, no tenia mas nada para entrar el calor, si sobrevivía la noche, quizás pudiese llegar a tierra firme. Vomito sobre la borda, se sentía sucio e impotente, el malestar físico no lo abandonaba, el sufrimiento mental era peor. Ya no era un niño inocente, alguien había muerto por su mano y jamás lo olvidaría. Quizás había traicionado a Hermione de la peor manera posible, pero había promesas que no se podían cumplir, Avery se lo dijo una y otra vez _" la compañera del mortifago, ante todo, mas allá de su destreza en el sexo, debe ser un ejemplar femenino dotado de fuerza de carácter, capaz de afrontar y aceptar las difíciles decisiones que debemos tomar. Cualquier perra es buena en la cama, pero solo una verdadera mujer tiene el temple de soportar la incertidumbre que rodea nuestra vida_………………_no tengas hijos y no te cases, porque los utilizaran en tu contra, el chantaje emocional es el juego favorito del Señor Tenebroso, mantenla oculta, si ella entiende esa situación………..encontraste la pareja perfecta", _ ella algún día tendría que entender y sin duda lo haría, ella era una persona capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa excepto el desamor. Ella compartiría lo que seguramente seria su más oscuro secreto. Matar a ese hombre había sido necesario, puerilmente necesario. Dejo que sus ojos examinaran el cielo, veía las chispas incandescentes lejanas que eran las estrellas. De pronto unas luces rojas en el horizonte llamaron la atención, era un barco, se acercaba a él. Dejo de remar y espero. Era un barco pequeño, un pesquero. Vio varios sujetos sobre la borda, ellos lo ayudaron a subir a la embarcación. El capitán lo miro ceñudo y le hablo en un idioma completamente desconocido para él. Draco respondió en ingles y entonces el hombre rubio alzo una ceja y dijo con fuerte acento nórdico:

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Michael Hayde, soy ingles y tengo varios días a la deriva, mi barco naufrago- mintió Draco. Los consejos de Avery le llenaban la mente "_Miente, miente descaradamente…para salvarte………..después de un tiempo, hasta tú mismo creerás tus mentiras"._ La idea del naufragio era buena, sin duda su aspecto desaliñado confirmaría sus palabras.

-Soy Sifred Larsen. Este barco es noruego ¿Eres pescador?- dijo el hombre rubio mirando con suspicacia al joven. Los efectos de la escasa ración de poción multijugos habían pasado hacia horas.

-No, soy un pasajero de un yate que se hundió- mintió de nuevo Draco. No estaba muy desorientado en el tema, estar leyendo libros muggles durante un año le iba a ser provechoso. Hacerse pasar por un muggle, sin duda seria difícil, pero no imposible. Y lo que no había leído se lo había escuchado a Hermione comentar alguna vez, en las entrañables horas que pasaron a solas en cualquier rincón del castillo de Hogwarts. Pero de pesca no sabia absolutamente nada.

-No vamos a Inglaterra, nos dirigimos al Mediterráneo. Podemos dejarte en puerto seguro en Mallorca o Barcelona, en España- dijo el hombre, quien no creyó nada de lo que dijo el chico, pero igual, este lucia asustado, a lo mejor era un contrabandista o algo así. No quería problemas con las autoridades, tenia un cargamento de grasa de ballena, que no debería tener por la veda de la caza, así que no avisaría a los guardacostas- ¿Te sirve?

-Por supuesto, Barcelona estará bien - dijo Draco, quien al escuchar la palabra España, sonrío por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No podía quejarse, la fortuna había estado con él y al parecer no lo iba a abandonar. Había memorizado una dirección de la carta, que tenia mojada en su pecho…………………una dirección en Barcelona. Tenia que buscar a alguien……quien le daría la llave……………de la bóveda de la sede de Gringgots en España …………..donde estaba……………la fortuna de Avery… y algo mas……….bajo el nombre de Michael Hayde

0o0

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- el grito hizo retumbar los cimientos de la construcción. No era que esta no estuviese acostumbrada a que los gritos resonaran en sus paredes, pero esta vez sin duda era diferente.

Los elfos acudieron presurosos hasta la biblioteca de esa gran casa, hogar de una noble y ancestral familia olvidada, Los Lestrange. El panorama que se encontraron fue desolador, la hermana de la dueña de la casa, una mujer fría e imperturbable en apariencia, estaba de rodillas, abrazando las piernas de su esposo.

-Narcissa- dijo en voz baja Lucius Malfoy con un tono suplicante que no había utilizado ni siquiera cuando le propuso matrimonio, ni tampoco cuando le confeso que era un mortifago. Suave, conciliador y arrepentido, le sujetaba los brazos a ella, tratando de levantarla de esa humillante posición. Había recibido la noticia, pero no pudo hacer absolutamente nada al respecto, era un prófugo, su abogado se había encargado de gestionar que le entregasen el cuerpo. Era cierto, desgraciadamente, el chico estaba muerto. Toda la mañana deambulo por todos los jardines de esa casa, meditando sobre su vida, buscando las palabras adecuadas para dar esa terrible noticia. No había sido un buen padre para él, su maldito orgullo y su maldita educación, habían estado por encima siempre. Amaba a su hijo, pero nunca se lo pudo demostrar. Nunca un abrazo, nunca un beso. Un Malfoy jamás muestra sus sentimientos, un Malfoy nunca es débil. Por primera vez en su vida, quiso enviarlo todo a la mierda y llorar desconsolado su ausencia. El dolor se aprisionaba en su pecho y lo único que quería era dejarlo escapar. Ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo, no es normal, no es natural. No fue un buen padre, no era un buen esposo. Maldita sea, ni siquiera era un buen mortifago. De nuevo trato de convencerla - por favor.

-Mi hijo……………mi pequeño niño………….- Narcissa golpeaba las piernas de Lucius débilmente- Muerto……………es mentira…………no puede ser. Tuviste que buscarlo……….es tu culpa.

Entonces Lucius perdió los papeles y cayo en el piso abrazando a su esposa. Lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos. Los elfos se retiraron discretamente. Ella tenía razón, tenia que haberlo sacado de allí, a pesar de que la orden directa del Señor Tenebroso era dejarlo pudriéndose en esa cárcel. Tendría que haber hecho caso omiso, por primera vez en su vida ser valiente y sacar a su hijo de ese infernal lugar. Pero no lo había hecho y era demasiado tarde. Draco Malfoy busco su escape por su propia mano, se había ahorcado. Eso nunca se lo diría a Narcissa, ella no lo podría soportar. El solo imaginar el estado de desesperación que tendría el chico para haber tomado esa alternativa, le helaba la sangre. El hijo había demostrado ser más resuelto que sus padres. Salio de Azkaban, muerto, pero logro su cometido, finalmente había alcanzado la libertad.

-Nunca te lo voy a perdonar- sollozo Narcisa, llorando sobre su pecho.

-Ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo- contesto Lucius, cerrando los ojos, acariciándole el cabello a Narcissa. _"Se feliz hijo, donde quiera que estés"_

0o0

Harry Potter camino hacia la sala de Grimmauld Place. El avance en todos esos años había sido nulo, solo tenia el guardapelo, el diario estaba destruido, el anillo también. El Ministerio de Magia estaba controlado por el Lord Oscuro, eso era un secreto a voces. Después de dos años y medio, mantenía su anonimato. Había desaparecido del mundo, Ron y Hermione también. La orden del Fenix estaba activa. Insustanciales escaramuzas entre los dos bandos, terminaban siempre en un precario empate. La guerra estaba detenida, en un suspenso que no le gustaba para nada. Y ahora………….esto. Le había dicho a Ron que estuviese preparado para cualquier cosa, Remus también los acompañaría. Hermione Granger se había convertido en una poderosa bruja, necesaria para ganar esa guerra. No podía permitirse perderla……….y menos por algo así.

Estaban los tres reunidos, Ron con su cabello rojo tapándole los ojos, alto, desgarbado, luciendo jeans y camisetas en su habitual desaliño. Remus Lupin como todo un caballero, a pesar de sus ropas gastadas y raídas, jamás perdía la flema inglesa, ni el buen sentido del humor ni tampoco el brillo asesino en sus ojos dorados cuando había luna llena, la cual brillaba por su ausencia en esa noche. Harry mas alto de lo que alguien pudo haber previsto jamás, delgado, con el cabello mas revuelto que nunca y con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas tratando en vano no destacar, detrás de sus sempiternas gafas.

Hermione bajo las escaleras y se sorprendió un poco al verlos allí. Su relación con Draco Malfoy ya era conocida por ellos tres, generando opiniones encontradas. Harry se moría de los celos pero termino conformadose, a Ron no le podían ni mencionar el tema sin que escupiera una sarta de maldiciones para luego decir que por él estaba bien y Lupin lo acepto con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Ron Weasley lo acusaba de nepotismo, su novia Tonks era la prima hermana de Malfoy, aunque nunca se hubiesen conocido, como recalcaba Remus una y otra vez. Él creía en la relación basado en la manera apasionada como ella había contado su historia. Solo con Remus Lupin, que era un hombre mayor, comprensivo, inteligente y además imparcial, Hermione se atrevió a describir sus más profundos sentimientos y anhelos. Ella seguía esperando que lograse escapar, pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tenia varios meses examinando de nuevo los planos de Azkaban y la seguridad. Estaba decidida a ir por él, sola si era necesario. No aguantaba más. Y la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes estaba estancada. Faltaban tres y no tenia idea de lo que eran.

-Harry- dijo ella seria, se sentía observada por todos-¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione- dijo Harry con voz pausada- Necesito que te sientes un momento. Remus tráele un vaso de Whiskey de fuego, por favor.

-Yo no bebo- dijo ella, mirando desconcertada a todos alrededor. ¿Qué pasaba? Sentía los ojos de los presentes sobre ella. Remus le trajo el trago y ella sorbió un poco haciendo una mueca.

Harry se adelanto y se sentó con ella en el sofá. Ron se coloco detrás de ella y poso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sin antesalas, Harry fue al grano, quería salir del trago amargo lo mas rápido posible, sabia que ella no tendría consuelo. Le dolería el dolor de ella, estaba seguro. Se sentía culpable en el fondo, ya que lo había deseado conscientemente todos esos años y cuando al fin sucedió, simplemente sintió un vació dentro de su corazón. No sintió la satisfacción que pensó que sentiría, solo eso un gran hueco en medio de su pecho.

-Hermione, Draco Malfoy se suicido en Azkaban, hoy en la mañana. Kingsley me informo hace dos horas- Harry fue seco, como un disparo de fusil. Hablo casi sin respirar. Ella lo miro fijamente, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no entendía lo que acaba de decir. Draco………muerto………..sus ojos se dirigían de manera ausente hacia Harry, abrió la boca……para decir algo e intempestivamente la cerro…..su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Sintió las manos de Ron obligándola a permanecer sentada. Nadie dijo nada. De súbito, entendió……….él estaba muerto……………..no por enfermedad………no por tortura………Draco simplemente se había suicidado…………dejándola para siempre…………sola. El dolor la inundo y le impidió respirar. Sentía mil cuchillos hundiéndose en su carne, se llevo una mano al pecho y la cerro en un puño. Quería arrancarse el corazón, el fuego en su interior la estaba consumiendo viva. De nuevo miro alrededor, las expresiones de lastima que surcaban los rostros de todos le confirmaron la verdad.

-Draco………….- suspiro ella. Todas sus esperanzas, sus sueños, sus anhelos………muertos. No le salían las palabras, que podía decir……….no tenia nada que decir. Si él estaba muerto, ella también……..eso era la mas absoluta verdad. Su alma se había ido con él en el mismo momento que lo supo y lo entendió. Tomo una mano de Ron y la arranco de su hombro. Se levanto como un autómata, sin decir palabra, de nuevo enrumbo hacia las escaleras. ¿Por qué la había dejado? ¿_Por qué lo hiciste Draco? ¿Por qué no esperaste? Iba a ir por ti amor, lo juro, iba a ir por ti, nunca te olvide._

Ella de pronto simplemente cayo al piso de rodillas y dio un profundo gemido.

-Herms- susurro Harry. Intento correr hacia ella para ayudarla, pero Remus le sostuvo el brazo y le señalo con la cabeza un rotundo no. Ella se levanto de nuevo como pudo, y de nuevo fue escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Harry hablo de nuevo- Herms, lo siento. Si necesitas algo…….hablar….cualquier cosa.

-Nada- dijo ella con voz seca y dura, subiendo las escaleras, lento, pausado- no quiero que digas más nada. No quiero saber, no quiero oírte- Hermione agito su cabeza, en un gesto de negación- no quiero que nadie me hable de él ………..jamás. No puedo soportarlo.

Ron fue sigiloso tras de ella, le hizo una seña a los demás para que callasen. La condujo hacia su habitación, ella se dejo llevar como una muñeca. Abrió la puerta, la guió hacia su cama, la acostó, le coloco una frazada sobre su cuerpo, se acostó con ella y la abrazo. No era raro que durmiera con ella, desde hacia año y medio, desde aquel extraño accidente, él solía velar el intranquilo sueño de ella, en donde muchas veces mencionaba el nombre de Malfoy y lloraba, pero mas de una vez oyó el nombre de Harry salir de sus labios en un tono que era de pánico puro y eso lo tenia pensando muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas agradable. No había ninguna connotación sexual en el hecho de que compartieran la cama de vez en cuando, él nunca la había visto de esa forma, le gustaba mucho, pero para él ella era prácticamente una santa, intocable. No le importaba que amase a otro, nunca se había planteado pedirle salir ni nada por el estilo, así que suponía que ella haría su vida con alguien mas, pero lo sacaba de sus cabales que ese alguien tenia que ser precisamente el idiota de Malfoy, que para colmo había tenido el mal gusto de matarse. Hermione permaneció toda la noche con los ojos abiertos, sin hablar, sin derramar una sola lagrima y Ron solo le acaricio su cabello. Él nunca había perdido a nadie, no podía imaginar como se sentiría, no tenia ninguna palabra de aliento, pero por lo menos le haría compañía, era su mejor amiga, la quería demasiado y le dolía verla en esa situación. Hermione Granger simplemente tenia el corazón roto y nadie absolutamente nadie podía hacer nada al respecto.

0o0

Bueno este capitulo se llama el Gran escape o como plagiar descaradamente a Alejandro Dumas, ja ja ja jaja. En fin el capitulo se hacia largo así que lo dividí en dos. En realidad debo ser honesta me encanta el Conde de Montecristo, en su versión literaria, en las versiones Hollywodenses o en las dos novelas (una argentina o otra venezolana) que han hecho, por cierto que la novela venezolana "La Dueña", el libreto lo escribió un dramaturgo famoso aquí llamado José Ignacio Cabrujas, Edmundo no es él sino ella, y es una joya telenovelistica en mi país, no tiene desperdicio, es que yo que no soy novelera, la tuve que ver, era demasiado buena. No fue por falta de imaginación, lo juro, solo que quedaba perfecto, ja ja ja ja. Espero que nadie haya sentido insultada su inteligencia, de hecho use el mismo nombre Faria para el viejo, ja ja j a. Simplemente me pareció que todos estaban claros por donde venia el asunto. En mis otros fics he puesto elementos de muchas cosas, en Polaris, hay como doscientas influencias y me hice de personajes y nombres, ja ja ja ja jaj. En fin una chica en su review, digamos que me planteo una situación de la que yo no estaba consciente, así que repito, disculpas a los que se sintieron burlados. Pero la historia sigue tal cual como estaba planeada.


	23. EL gran engaño

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola disculpen el retraso, digamos que estaba algo ocupadilla. El próximo capitulo en una semana exacta. El sábado tengo examen para ingresar a posgrado. Otro mas, ja ja ja , me voy a pasar la vida estudiando. En fin, es Reumatología, así que bueno, si Dios quiere, dos años más de residente. ¡Que tortura!. Espero que les guste este capitulo, el Dramione, bueno, cuando venga les prometo torbellinos de emociones. Banda sonora a cargo de Skillet "Falling inside the black", hay algunos saltos temporales en la historia, espero que lo entiendan. GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS RR. Estoy muy contenta por la aceptación de la historia.

Capitulo 23 El gran engaño.

Barcelona España, 3 semanas después del Gran Escape………….

Draco estaba muy cómodo en sus ropas muggles, llevaba unos jeans, zapatos deportivos y una camiseta de un equipo de algo llamado fútbol, un deporte parecido al Quidditch, por lo que lo habían comentado los tripulantes del barco, quienes congeniaron inmediatamente con el joven reservado y taciturno, pero que siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar con alguna cosa para agradecer la hospitalidad. Draco no era tonto, a pesar de haberse criado como un aristócrata, tenia que desechar toda costumbre que lo delatara como lo que era, un chico rico, mago entre un montón de muggles casi analfabetas. Desde el principio, se la llevaron bien y hasta el capitán del barco de bandera noruega, un sueco de unos cuarenta años llamado Larsen, compartió algunos tragos de brandy con él y algunas historias soeces también. Le dio su tarjeta con una dirección en Holanda y le pidió que algún día lo visitase. Entonces Draco, cuando deposito sus pies en el puerto de Barcelona, empezó a caminar por primera vez en su vida en terreno desconocido para él.

No estuvo nada mal, casi lo atropellan en una avenida, hasta que logro identificar el significado de las luces del semáforo, los autos los conocía, igual que la televisión, porque siempre quiso tener uno en su casa, pero su padre nunca lo dejo. No sabía hablar español ni catalan, pero mucha gente hablaba ingles, así que tampoco tuvo problemas de comunicación, todos lo tomaban como un turista. Hacia algo de calor, y estaba sudando a mares, sus amigos del barco le habían dado algo de dinero, una moneda extraña, un simple papel, llamado euro, así que entro a una panadería y se atosigo de todo lo que consiguió. Sin duda excelente comida y una bebida con gas metida en una lata, llamada Coca Cola era lo máximo. A media tarde, encontró lo que buscaba, en la parte vieja de la ciudad, una casa, con una gran serpiente tallada en la puerta de entrada. La serpiente de Slytherin, sin duda esa era la casa.

"…….._Te voy a enviar con alguien, quien sabrá cuidarte. Te abriré las puertas de mi hogar, Malfoy, así que se digno y pórtate bien. Esa mujer………….es mi mujer……ella es la causa por la cual yo cambie y traicione todo………………ella fue, es y será ……….el amor de mi vida. Y aunque yo nunca deje de acostarme con otras………..nunca………jamás……………dejo de ser la primera en mi corazón"_

Llamo dos veces a la puerta, pero al parecer no había nadie allí, estuvo tentando en sentarse en la escalerilla de la entrada a esperar, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de ojos oscuros y cabellos grises, con una antigua cicatriz que cruzaba su mejilla de un lado al otro, pero que sin embargo no alteraba la sobriedad y serenidad de su rostro, lo miraba curiosa desde el marco.

-¿Qué desea?- dijo en español la mujer.

Draco se encogió de hombros, no había entendido absolutamente nada, solo atino a mostrar la moneda de 10 galeones que tenia en el bolsillo. La cual, según Avery le serviría para ser reconocido. La mujer miro la moneda y su rostro se descompuso. Por un momento Draco pensó que iba a echarse a llorar, pero ella mantuvo la calma y lo invito a pasar. Detrás de la puerta había un gran corredor que desembocaba a un patio interior con exhibía una fuente, decorada con esculturas de animales mitológicos, el agua que saltaba a todas direcciones, llamo la atención de Draco, daba un ambiente fresco al lugar a pesar del calor, otra cosa que le intrigo fue que todas las habitaciones de la casa daban a la fuente. Una arquitectura muy curiosa sin duda, en el sitio se respiraba paz y serenidad y los colores eran suaves, casi todos amarillos, sin duda para alabar al sol de ese ciudad costera. Camino lentamente curioso admirando todas esas cosas nuevas y fascinantes para él.

-Ven, tú debes ser el chico- dijo la mujer que iba vestida con un sencillo pantalón verde y camisa blanca, era delgada y sin duda había sido muy bonita en su juventud, lo único que perturbaba ese rostro, era esa horrenda cicatriz que lucia pálida en su mejilla, sin duda había sido hecha muchos años atrás..

Lo invito a pasar a la cocina y le sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja a Malfoy, este lo tomo de un solo trago, la sed era apremiante y la mujer se sentó frente a él en una gran mesa. Al parecer la reunión tendría lugar en la cocina, Draco se extraño, pero descarto cualquier pensamiento siniestro. La gente solía discutir asuntos importantes en lugares seguros. Sin duda la cocina para Milagros, de pronto el lugar donde mas pasaba el tiempo, era su resguardo. No comento nada al respecto.

-Usted es la Sra. Faria- pregunto Draco en ingles.

-Si, soy Milagros Faria- contesto ella en un ingles con un leve acento- y tú debes ser el joven Draco Malfoy, el alumno de Michael- dijo ella con calma, Draco levanto una ceja. el compañero de presidio de Avery era mas cercano a la realidad pero no la corrigió.

-Usted le enviaba todos esos periódicos- dijo él- ¿Cómo lo hacia?

-Yo también soy bruja, pero soy hija de muggles- dijo ella- utilizaba un cuervo. Tenemos muchos años escribiéndonos. Él me envió un mensaje hace meses explicándome toda tu situación. Me alegro que hayas salido de allí. Dime Malfoy, ¿murió tranquilo?

-Si- dijo Draco bajando el rostro un momento- murió lo mas tranquilo que se puede en ese infierno. Hablo mucho conmigo antes de irse, se confeso conmigo y se arrepintió de todo.

-Me alegro por él y por mí. ¿Te preguntaras como es que terminamos juntos?- entonces la mujer mayor esbozo una sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron- Un mortifago y alguien de mi clase. Esto no lo sabe mucha gente. No fui a Hogwarts, sino a Beauxbattons, nací aquí en Barcelona y los magos españoles vamos a esa escuela o a Dumstrang. Soy una sangre sucia, así que es obvio que no iría a Dumstrang, termine la escuela, me case con un mago ingles que estudiaba conmigo y me mude a Inglaterra. Tuve un niño con él, Lucas. Mi esposo era Auror y murió durante una emboscada con Mortifagos. En aquel momento no sabia lo que eran, nadie conocía al Lord Voldemort, eran los años 60 y las cosas no estaban muy claras. Te imaginaras, estaba sola con un bebe, tenia que subsistir, ya sabes que ni el dinero ni la comida salen de la nada, ni aun para los magos, y el sueldo de los aurores no era gran cosa, además que a mi siempre me gusto vivir bien, y bueno, me dedique a ciertas actividades muy rentables, pero nada decorosas ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mágico. Me hice una madame, una dama de compañía. Era muy exótica- Milagros suspiro y sonrió recordando viejos tiempos- tenia el cabello negro, la piel aceitunada y un buen culo, según decían. Me llamaban La Gitana. Trabajaba en el mundo muggle, me gustaba ese trabajo, me hacia sentir libre y diferente, me encantaba ser bruja, pero mas me gustaba ser una mujer deseada. En el mundo mágico no existen esas cosas o por lo menos están muy ocultas. Vivía bien, mis clientes eran empresarios, miembros de la nobleza y de vez en cuando alguno que otro mago, uno en especial, un hombre de unos treinta y algo , cabello claro y unos ojos oscuros hermosos, siempre pagaba un día completo, pero nunca me hacia el amor ni tampoco me tocaba, se dedicaba solo a mirarme mientras yo estaba en la cama haciendo………….en fin eso no te interesa, era muy raro pero hablábamos mucho, de todo, pasado un tiempo, yo sentí la suficiente confianza como para confesar que era bruja y él hizo lo propio, su nombre era Michael Hayde.

Draco se inclino hacia adelante y coloco sus manos juntas sobre la mesa. Su cabello estaba largo y cubría parcialmente sus ojos pero no lo suficiente. Milagros se sintió escudriñada por esos ojos grises intensos que la examinaban, valorándola, preguntándose si podía confiar en ella, Avery le había dicho que el chico era un mortifago, pero ella se negaba a creerlo, era demasiado joven, pero la mirada, esa mirada, era de alguien peligroso, se le erizaron los cabellos y luego se tranquilizo, ella contaría su historia, después de mas de cuarenta años necesitaba desahogarse. A Draco le interesaba mucho esa historia ya que quería armar el rompecabezas llamado Avery.

"…………_.e__n muchos aspectos, Malfoy, tú eres igual que yo………..no dejes que tu deseo supere la razón……….. ella lo pagara caro……."_

-Michael Hayde- dijo Draco en voz baja. Había adaptado el pseudonimo, gracias a las recomendaciones de la carta, que en esos momentos eran varios papeles arrugados y con la tinta borrada, de las que nunca se separaba. No valía como prueba, pero la información que contenía era decisiva para lo que tenía planeado hacer. La pregunta era ¿Cómo?

- Era Avery con un pseudonimo, pero en ese momento no lo sabia, nuestros encuentros continuaron por meses y era así como me enteraba de que el mundo mágico estaba en guerra- Milagros se apoyo en el espaldar de su silla, hizo silencio por un rato y luego continuo- Una tarde iba a mi departamento en el Londres muggle con mi Lucas que tendría unos dos años, había ido al mercado e iba cargada de bolsas y maniobrando un cochecito. Cuando sentí que me estaban atacando, como pude tomo al bebe y me escondí en un rincón. Los mortifagos me habían seguido, sin duda sabían que mi esposo había sido Auror, a lo mejor creían que yo podría tener alguna información, pero yo no sabia nada. Estaba a punto de perder la vida, cuando este Señor Hayde hizo su aparición y mato a los dos mortifagos que me amenazaban. Yo estaba temblando como una hoja, él tomo al niño y subió conmigo a mi departamento. Y se quedo esa noche y muchas otras noches más.

-¿Usted se lió con un mortifago?- exclamo Draco con un silbido que denotaba incredulidad-¿Después de lo que le paso a su esposo?

Milagros alzo una ceja molesta, ya Avery se lo había advertido, ese chico tenia una lengua afilada, pero no se dejaría azorar por un mocoso de veinte años.

-No solo eso, sino que tuve dos hijos con él- dijo ella con orgullo- Te diré algo Malfoy, Michael salvo mi vida y la de mi hijo en ese momento. Tuvo que romper con toda su educación y todas su restricciones morales, para aceptar que estaba enamorado de mi, una sangre sucia y para colmo una prostituta. Al principio, acudió a mi para tratar de interrogarme con mucha suspicacia, quería saber si yo seguía manteniendo algún contacto con los aurores, se dio cuenta que no era así y sin embargo siguió pagando por mi compañía durante meses. Cuando lo confeso todo, que estaba casado y tenía un hijo de 10 años llamado Mike, que era un sangre pura y era la mano derecha de un tal Voldemort, no fue fácil para mi, quería matarlo al principio, me dolía la muerte de mi esposo, lo culpaba, pero me di cuenta que también estaba enamorada así que no tuve fuerzas para luchar. Me saco de Inglaterra, me vine con mi madre a España, adopto mi apellido como un pseudonimo, al principio era su amante, nadie de mi familia estaba de acuerdo, aun sin saber que era un mortifago. Después que tuvimos nuestro primer hijo, todo fue diferente, abandono a su esposa y estuvo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible conmigo, siguió como mortifago hasta que………….-Milagros se interrumpió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, ella las limpio con rabia y luego se acaricio la cicatriz. Draco de pronto empezó a sudar frió.

-¿Quién le hizo esa cicatriz?- pregunto con voz ahogada. Aunque tenia una idea bastante aproximada de lo que había pasado y eso le aclaraba el panorama. Por eso Avery era tan pesimista acerca de su relación con Hermione, por eso le decía una y otra vez, que las consecuencias serian funestas, sobre todo para ella. Que nunca tuviese un hijo que no fuese un sangre limpia, porque intentarían chantajearlo.

-Michael Avery- dijo ella con voz fría- Michael Avery me torturo y dejo que me violara Evan Rosier, frente al él mismo, Voldemort y todos sus mortifagos.

-Y aun así lo perdono- Draco sentia que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, estaba asombrado y porque no decirlo asqueado.

-Me tomaron prisionera por equivocación. No había otra manera, teníamos que proteger a nuestros hijos. Si Michael me defendía lo hubiésemos perdido todo, él siempre creyó que el Señor Tenebroso sabia lo nuestro, ya que lo obligo a herirme y a contemplar como Rosier……………- Milagros se quedo muda de pronto.

-No tiene porque seguir, es suficiente- dijo Draco quien se sentía miserable. El odio hacia lo que significaba ser sangre pura se apodero de nuevo de él.

-Durante años no fui capaz de dirigirle la palabra, me sentía sucia y vejada, tenia un conflicto, sabia que nuestra actuación había sido el mejor camino, pero lo odiaba, odiaba su expresión imperturbable mientras otro hombre me hacia suya. Tenia pesadillas con eso, sentía su mano sosteniendo mi rostro mientras me desfiguraba, pero todavía tenia fuerzas para preguntarme si algún día las cosas cambiarían, pensé que había dejado de amarme, ya que no me buscaba. Tiempo después adivine que él se sentía culpable. Solo venia aquí a ver a los niños, asegurarse de que estábamos bien, a medida que paso el tiempo, me ablande……olvide….y bueno…….volvimos…..pero nunca jamás fue igual- dijo ella a punto de llorar- Un buen día pidió mi consejo y yo se lo di………………….., ese fue el día que Alastor Moody lo atrapo. Hace 30 años ………………Avery murió para el mundo y yo con él.

-Avery me hablo de usted y de sus hijos- contesto Draco impresionado por la historia. Era casi la copia de la suya con Hermione, claro en una versión apta para adolescentes. Y no tendría el mismo final, él se encargaría de ello.

-Diego y Fernando- dijo ella- ambos son medimagos. Lucas trabaja en Rumania con Dragones. Los tres chicos son magos. Lucas tiene muy buenos recuerdos de él, pero nunca lo llamo papa, siempre le decía Tio. Y ya supongo que sabes como era Michael, digamos que no era el padre mas preocupado del mundo. Si estaban vivos y sanos era suficiente.

-¿Qué tanto sabe de mi?- pregunto Draco.

-Te llamas Draco Malfoy, tienes 19 años, tus padres son Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, sangre pura de la mas pura, estudiaste en Hogwarts hasta el 6to año, donde te convirtieron en mortifago en contra de tu voluntad, debías asesinar al director del colegio, Albus Dumblendore y fallaste. Te entregaste al Ministerio Mágico intentando salvar a alguien importante para ti, de quedar como un traidor- dijo ella mecánicamente- ¿Era tu chica? ¿ Muggle?

-Si- contesto Draco con voz seca.

-Michael me pido que te aconsejara y te contara nuestra historia, para que escarmentaras por otros lo difícil de esa situación. Pero si me preguntas a mi- de pronto los ojos de Milagros brillaron con un fuego inesperado en alguien con una expresión triste- Puede que no sea lo correcto…………..que sea peligroso ………..pero aun así yo moriré sin arrepentirme de cada día que pase a su lado. Michael lamento todos estos años haberse acercado a mi y lo entiendo. No te aconsejare nada, tú mismo debes decidir el rumbo de tu vida. Supongo que vienes por la llave.

-Si- dijo Draco incomodo. No podía mirar el rostro de Milagros, sin dejar de pensar en Hermione Granger, la veía así, mutilada, por su culpa, por estar con él. Tenia que protegerla, lo sabia, esa no era la primera historia que escuchaba al respecto, Lord Voldemort era un mestizo y eso era del conocimiento de su circulo mas intimo, pero sus secuaces eran sangres puras y considerarían la peor ofensa, si él descendiente de dos de las familias mas importantes de la clase alta mágica, familias sin mancha, puros desde generaciones, se unía a una sangre sucia, la matarían de la manera mas cruel que existiese, él había tenido la razón en ese momento que quiso dejarla y no pudo. No tenían un futuro juntos, o por lo menos un futuro saludable. Se la iba a arrancar de la piel. La amaba, estaba seguro de ello, pero quizás…………………con otras …………..podría saciar ese deseo irrefrenable que tenia de poseerla otra vez. Aprendería a controlar su corazón, a admirarla en la distancia, a tener cualquier tipo de relación con ella que no significase tener la guillotina sobre su cabeza porque era su amante. No era justo. Pero por otro lado el egoísmo de ansiar tenerla consigo no lo dejaba tomar una decisión clara y definitiva. Estaba confundido porque tenía una lucha de intereses en su cabeza. Y tenia que tomar una decisión, tarde o temprano.

0o0

Hermione se levanto en la madrugada, intentando no despertar a Ron. Deambulo de un lado a otro de la habitación. Pensando, analizando, su mente no podía descansar, la verdad era tan increíble que se negaba a aceptarla. Estaba metida en una horrible pesadilla y quería despertarse en el acto. Ella se pellizco los brazos mientras caminaba y se dio cuenta de que era real, estaba despierta y el amor de su vida estaba muerto. Un gemido salio de su boca y ella la cubrió con sus labios, empezó a sollozar nuevamente y se sentó en el piso apoyando su cabeza en el asiento de una silla, de nuevo pensando. El Draco Malfoy que ella conocía no era del tipo de los que se suicidaban, mas bien era de la clase de persona que era un superviviente nato, todo lo que había pasado en el sexto año en Hogwarts así se lo confirmaba. A pesar de la misión, de haberse enredado con ella, de la batalla, de haberse enfrentado a ese montón de aurores cuando lo apresaron, él siempre lograba salir del trance sano y salvo. Inexplicablemente, la rueda de la fortuna siempre giraba a su favor y ese era su don natural, tener suerte y escabullírsele a la muerte.

Algo no cuadraba, él nunca habría hecho eso………estaba segura……Draco no tenia madera de suicida………muy a su pesar …………..era un Malfoy………aunque se lo negase mil veces, muchas de su actitudes correspondían a las de sus padres…………y los Malfoy´s………….por lo que había deducido en sus enfrentamientos con Lucius Malfoy en los últimos dos años, en esa familia nadie jamás tomaba las cosas a la ligera, a su manera un poco retorcida y mortifaga, eran valientes, fanáticos, escurridizos y orgullosos ……. el supremo acto de cobardía era matarse. …. Y un Malfoy nunca quedaría como un cobarde públicamente. Eso seria la peor deshonra posible para ellos, así que metería las manos en el fuego segura de su suposición, él no lo había hecho. Por otro lado, era cierto, Draco intentaría hacer algo que disgustase a su familia, solo por revancha, pero matarse era el colmo de la idiotez. Locura, jamás lo contemplaría, su Draco era la fortaleza mental personificada, lo había visto bien lucido con seis meses en ese hueco y estaba segura de que había permanecido así hasta el final.

Además se lo había prometido, permanecer vivo a costa de lo que fuese, Draco era de los que siempre cumplían sus promesas y ella creía en él ciegamente………a menos de que verdaderamente lo hubiesen asesinado………….sus captores de Azkaban ……pero entonces ¿Para que fingir un suicidio? ¿No era mas fácil decir que había sido un intento de fuga?...Escapar………frases sueltas revoloteaban en la mente de Hermione…. le había dejado la poción multijugos pensando que quizás si tenia la oportunidad, con un guardia…………………

Hermione abrió lo ojos. Eso es………..la poción multijugos………… era imposible……….a menos que Draco hubiese matado a alguien………_Oh Dios_…ya estaba juzgando y prejuzgando cuando el sentido practico y la frialdad que había adquirido con la influencia nefasta de Malfoy como le decía Ron despectivamente a su relación, entro en acción….._Diablos Hermione, después piensas en eso…………. Además,a quien engañas, lo quieres vivo, aunque haya matado un pelotón de aurores………..ahora hay un chance………..¿quizás si..?_. Su corazón volvió a latir, aferrandose a una débil esperanza…………pero solo tenía una manera de averiguarlo. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo………………….pero era la única forma de saberlo. Su mirada se dirigió a Ron quien dormía con la boca abierta, roncando sonoramente. Él sin duda, acompañado de Harry, podrían hacer el trabajo, ella nunca seria capaz, pero ellos eran harina de otro costal. ¡Rayos! Que más daba. Igual iría a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-Ron……..Ron, despierta- ella zarandeo los hombros del pelirrojo, quien se levanto con un rastro de saliva saliendo de su boca.

-¿Qué hora es?- Ron trataba en vano de desperezarse.

-¿Donde esta el Mausoleo de los Malfoy?- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

-Creo que donde están todos- dijo Ron un poco desconcertado, a lo mejor ella quería visitar la tumba, pero ¿no estarían enterrándolo a esas horas? No era muy conveniente encontrarse con un montón de mortifagos de luto y malhumorados- en el Cementerio Mágico de Londres.

-Levanta el culo, Ron- dijo ella, caminando con algo de ropa a su baño, para cambiarse- Tenemos que planear una misión de reconocimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ron trago grueso.

-Que Draco Malfoy no es tan estupido para haberse matado- dijo ella con seguridad- lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y aquí hay gato encerrado. Le di bastante poción multijugos y si la corazonada no me engaña, a quien van a enterrar no es a Draco precisamente.

-Estas insinuando…………….- entonces Ron supo lo que ella iba a proponerle- NO NO NO, mil veces NO.

-SI SI SI SI- canturreo Hermione, cuando ella se metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había poder humano que la hiciese desistir de su propósito. Ron se encogió de hombros, podía dar por perdida esa batalla verbal- Vamos a ir a echarle un vistazo a ese cadáver. Porque estoy segura…………más que segura………tengo el presentimiento….de que Draco esta vivo en alguna parte.

-Tengo la ligera sensación de que esto no me va a gustar para nada- dijo Ron en voz baja, tocándose la cabeza, de pronto le dolía como si fuese a estallar.

-A mi tampoco- dijo Harry serio parado en la puerta, inclinándose sobre el postigo con los brazos cruzados, había escuchado toda la conversación- pero estoy de acuerdo con Hermione. Iremos.

0o0

-Creo que tenemos que irnos- comento Nott después de su séptima cerveza. El ambiente era agradable, para que negarlo, pero……………….sin duda en la guarida de Voldemort se estarían preguntando donde demonios se había metido.

-Caminemos hasta mi casa- comento Draco despreocupadamente- Vincent y Gregory van a ir dentro de un rato.

Despues de recorrer varias calles atestadas de gente, en donde a Nott se le extraviaban los ojos en los bares de Strippers y los avisos de Prostíbulos, donde las chicas o chicos según fuera el tipo de local, practicaban en vidrieras diversas maneras de realizar el acto sexual, a modo de espectáculo a los transeúntes, trago grueso. Estaban exhibiendo sus destrezas a la vista de todos. Verdadera mercancía caliente.

Ámsterdam no en vano era la feria de las vanidades, su distrito Sexual era el paraíso de la perdición y todo un Freak Show, la Sodoma y Gomorra moderna, aun así era una ciudad bellísima. Al percatarse de la naturalidad con que lo hacían esas personas y sus rostros embargados por el placer porque les gustaba ser vistos por la multitud. Nott se dio cuenta que entre planes de asesinato, dominación y traición a su señor, no en vano era un mortifago por todas las de la ley, se había perdido de algo en la vida. Algunas de las cosas que estaba viendo ni siquiera se le habrían ocurrido. ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sabía que algunas posiciones eran posibles en la vida real, pero al final de todo, a pesar de ser un mortifago como el que mas, todavía seguía siendo un muchacho. Sin duda Luna se escandalizaría si le proponía algo así.

Nott seguía cavilando y tomando nota para ver si convencía a su chica y Draco simplemente ignoraba todo el escenario sórdido, estaba acostumbrado, al principio su reacción había sido como la de Theodore, quien no podía disimular su azoramiento, pero después se había acostumbrado a todo el circo de fenómenos que rodeaba su casa. No era ningún maestro del sexo y ni pretendía serlo, pero había aprendido bastante, mas de lo necesario quizás, pero no le importaba. Igual que las drogas, las armas, los negocios, el sexo era otra experiencia mas que acumular. Lo único que realmente era destacable era con quien se hacia. Lo busco de muchas maneras, busco olvidarla, quiso justificar tanta obsesión por el hecho de que él era virgen y ella también cuando lo hicieron, no quería repetir la historia de Avery, no quería ponerla en riesgo, se hubiese conformado con amarla a la distancia. Lo comprobó una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, ninguna………………era ella. Con ninguna lograba tener ese nivel de compenetración, con nadie fue tan intenso que con ella. Así que simplemente lo acepto, Hermione Granger era única para él y nunca existiría alguien más.

Entraron a un edificio lúgubre, la entrada solo era alumbrada por una lámpara de neón, que descargaba su luz parpadeante y tristona. Draco cuando entro la golpeo y esta se balanceo, mejorando el efecto de claroscuro. Nott miraba a todos lados, todavía estaba un poco preocupado por Montague y Zabinni. Subieron a un ascensor industrial, de esos que no tienen puertas. Draco había alquilado un loft, a pesar de que su buen amigo Larsen, le había dicho que podía quedarse en su casa. Así lo había hecho unas semanas, pero puesto que era un mago y estaba armando una conspiración, busco un lugar mas discreto. Entraron al amplio departamento y Nott se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta, jamás se hubiese imaginado que un mago sangre pura pudiese vivir de aquella forma. El lugar era amplísimo, las paredes pintadas de verde mate, puff y sofás por todos lados, algunas obras de arte sobre las paredes, una pantalla plana sobre una pared, un bar bien dispuesto, amplios ventanales ofrecían una vista espectacular sobre la ciudad, una cocina discreta, con estrictamente lo necesario y una gran cama, que en esos momentos lucia un poco desarreglada. Nott se sentó un sofá y debajo de un cojín, encontró un brasier negro de encaje. No podía cerrar la boca.

-Veo que te diviertes bastante mientras planeas darle un golpe de estado a Voldemort- dijo Nott sosteniendo con un dedo la prenda femenina.

-Hum, no limpian bien el maldito lugar- dijo Draco alzando una ceja- seguro que es de hace unos meses- No recordaba haber traído a nadie desde hacia meses, cuando se dio cuenta que el problema de su corazón era mas grande de lo que había previsto.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- bufo Nott.

-En realidad me importa muy poco si lo crees o no- comento Draco dirigiéndose a la nevera y sacando una gran botella de agua Evian, de la cual bebió un sorbo. Apoyo su delgada humanidad sobre una repisa. Su aspecto físico era muy atractivo para los demás, pero él no daba gran importancia a eso. No le prestaba gran atención al ambiente lujoso del cual se rodeaba, la mayoría de las cosas las había comprado un decorador, al que nunca se molesto en conocer, todo lo hacia por teléfono. Mientras menos gente lo viese mejor, en realidad solo mantenía contacto con quienes quería engatusar. El lujo era un mal necesario, la mayoría de la gente era muy impresionable a esas tonterías y lo sabia.

-¿Eres rico?- pregunto Nott sin salir del asombro.

-Mas de lo que imaginas, tanto en el mundo mágico como el muggle. Tengo acciones en todas las grandes empresas navieras mundiales. Además la mitad del callejo Diagon esta en mi poder, soy el arrendador oficial. Claro, bajo otro nombre- comento Draco- Pero los dueños de todo, cuando la guerra termine, serán los hijos de mi amigo Faria. Es una promesa que no dejare de cumplir.

-Wow- exclamo Nott.

-El dinero es poder. Es lo único que me enseño mi padre a lo que le consigo utilidad. Comprar conciencias es lo más fácil que hay. Claro mientras no sea un Gryffindor, esos digamos…………..que son un poco renuentes…………pero al final…………….todos caen- comento Draco con sarcasmo, sin embargo sabia de tres Gryffindors que no se venderían por nada y eso lo complacía a niveles insospechados. Ellos tenían la clave y él iba a ayudarlos en las sombras, era un hecho. Se cortaría una mano por ella y lo sabia, a veces le tentaba llevársela lejos, pero no………….ella no lo aceptaría. Así que no le quedaba mas remedio que unírsele, igual, el maldito Voldemort había destrozado su vida y quería venganza.

Crabbe y Goyle llegaron mediante la aparición. Ambos lucían sus túnicas negras de mortifago, pero se habían quitado las mascaras por precaución. Draco no vacilaría en echarles una maldición imperdonable si no estaba seguro quienes eran. Después de la contraseña acordada y asegurándose que eran los verdaderos, los cuatro hombres se dedicaron a discutir su estrategia. Después de un rato, Draco declaro:

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que resucite. Viajare a casa de Bellatix Lestrange y me reuniré de nuevo con todos- dijo con voz seca- Cuando estemos mas seguros, nos revelaremos con la Orden del Fenix y planearemos el ataque final.

-Tengo algo que decirte- dijo Crabbe con voz monocorde- Tu gatita sabe que estas vivo. Tuve que ingeniármelas para que no me persiguiese hasta aquí.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo?- a Draco el corazón le empezó a palpitar frenéticamente, pero conservo su rostro imperturbable.

-No sabría definírtelo- explico Crabbe- pero por la cantidad de palabras soeces con las cuales se refirió a ti, puedo concluir, que va a matarte con sus propias manos. Lo sabe desde hace tiempo y te ha estado buscando. Acudí a vigilarla como siempre, ya que tenia algunos meses sin verla y me tendió una emboscada. Pero no solté prenda.

-Creo que tendré que arreglar eso mas pronto de lo que quería- dijo pensativo Draco, entre mas retardara hablar con Hermione, mas tiempo de seguridad le ofrecía, luego que ella supiese todo, la fase final empezaría sin vuelta atrás, la conocía demasiado y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad- Ella y los dos idiotas son importantes en nuestro planes. Crabbe ¿ Tu serias capaz de……..

-Ya se lo que me vas a ordenar y mi respuesta es ……….no- dijo Crabbe, quien le había empezado a tomar aprecio a Hermione.

-No le harás daño, solo quiero que la secuestres y la lleves a Italia- dijo Draco con frialdad, la cual solo era una mascara. La expectativa de tenerla cerca tenia todo su cuerpo ardiendo en llamas- Yo hablare con ella allá y pondré las cosas en orden. Ellos serán nuestro aliados y deben ayudarnos, son los principales interesados. Además…………….- Draco no termino la frase, pero estaba desesperado por verla. Quizás le diera calabazas y con razón, a veces pensaba que eso seria lo mejor, pero aparte de todo su rollo sentimental, Hermione era una persona coherente y le ayudaría a establecer una alianza. Si seguían o no …………era algo muy difícil de pronosticar, ni siquiera Draco tenia una respuesta para eso, habían pasado muchas cosas, él no era el mismo y sin duda a lo mejor ella tampoco. Pero blanquear la situación era lo más razonable. Draco sintió una punzada en la cabeza de solo imaginarse todas las explicaciones que tendría que darle. Ni la mujer mas enamorada del mundo aguantaría tanto, pero él tenia que sincerarse con alguien y no le provocaba otra persona que ella.

-No lo hare, secuestrarla pondría a Potter y a Weasley frenéticos- dijo Crabbe quien se mantenía en sus trece- pondría en peligro todo el plan. Tu problema lo debes resolver tú solo.

-Tienes razón- contesto Draco- Entonces la cuenta regresiva inicia. Si alguien desea retirarse este es el momento.

Ni Nott , ni Crabbe ni Goyle dijeron nada. Ninguno de los tres le tenia demasiado cariño a Voldemort.

0o0

Una figura apareció en la chimenea intempestivamente. Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy estaban degustando una copa de Whiskey de fuego mientras que Bellatrix estaba discutiendo en voz baja con su hermana Narcissa, ella lucia triste y desvalida, no había podido superar la muerte de su hijo y cada vez estaba mas deprimida, a Bella le sacaba de quicio esa demostración de debilidad. Al sentir las súbitas llamaradas en la chimenea, todos los ojos se dirigieron a esa dirección.

Narcissa ahogo un grito, Rodolphus y Lucius se levantaron rápidamente y esgrimieron sus varitas, Bellatrix se mantuvo imperturbable, peligrosa detrás de su apariencia soñadora, con esos parpados caídos y el largo cabello negro un poco despeinado. Draco salio de la chimenea lentamente, asumiendo su porte más elegante, vestido con una tunica de color oscuro, su largo cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara. Se acerco a su padre, quien retrocedió un instante. A Lucius le palpitaba el corazón desbocadamente, no se lo podía creer, pensaba que era un fantasma. Después de un rato tratando de despejar su escepticismo, una fugaz sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. El mocoso estaba vivo, como digno hijo de su padre, había utilizado toda su astucia para salir de allí, sin duda con poción multijugos, no había otra explicación. El muchacho que tenia enfrente era su hijo, esa forma de caminar tan soberbia no la podría reproducir nadie que no fuese un Malfoy, ni tampoco era posible falsificar una marca tenebrosa como la que Draco estaba enseñando en ese momento, por eso los mortigagos nunca estaban en peligro de que los suplantasen alguien de los aurores, el tatuaje era una maldición especial y la multijugos no podía reproducirla. Lo cual significaba que en el panteón de los Malfoy estaba enterrado otro mortifago. ¿Quién?

-¿Como es que………………….- Draco lo callo con un gesto con su mano. Su mirada era fría y calculada. Lucius dejo de hablar, el chico ya no era un niño, podía verlo, pero jamás había visto ese destello de odio en los ojos de su hijo. Ni siquiera cuando hablaba de Potter y de su amiguita sangre sucia. Azkaban había marcado su vida en pocos meses, se dejaría matar solo para no volver a ese infernal lugar, así que tenia una vaga idea de lo que había significado para Draco permanecer allí años. El despreocupado niño que él tenia que corregir y a quien le enseño la importancia de su legado se había ido para siempre, frente a si tenia un hombre con una expresión feroz en su cara, sediento de algo que él que había sido mortifago muchos años, había visto en la cara de muchos hombres, sed de venganza. Lucius se estremeció, el río nunca volvería a su cause, jamás. El abismo que se había abierto entre ambos era infranqueable. Tendría que cuidarse de su propio hijo.

-Los detalles serán solo para el Señor Tenebroso. Padre, tú me abandonaste en ese chiquero, así que no mereces nada- dijo Draco con voz dura. Miro a su madre por un instante- No piensas abrazar a tu hijo.

Narcissa corrió hacia él y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Ella no podía dejar de llorar, estaba feliz, sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, su hijo estaba vivo. Draco la apretó con fuerza y le beso la cabeza. Su madre …………era su madre…………..a pesar de todas sus diferencias. Su padre era harina de otro costal y se lo demostraría………..todo el desprecio…………por no haber cuidado de él.

Draco levanto la cara y vio a la persona que mas quería encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Tia Bella, ¿No te alegras de verme vivo?- dijo Draco con cinismo. Ella…………. ella sin duda había convencido a Voldemort para que lo enviase a esa misión suicida y sin duda también era la causante de que nadie hubiese ido por él a Azkaban. Bellatrix siempre quería el favor de su Señor y utilizaría a sus propios hijos para tal fin, si los tuviese, pero no los tuvo, así que mejor que su sobrino adolescente para elevar a la gloria a la familia, la decepción no debió haber sido fácil. Seguramente se había sentido tan humillada, que quiso hacérselo pagar dejándolo en la prisión. No lo mato por su madre, eso era una certeza. La iba a destruir y eso era una promesa.

-Draco- dijo ella con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no en su mirada. Ese escape había sido sorprendente e inesperado, pero la duda estaba sembrada. ¿Quién estaba enterrado en lugar de Draco?- Así que no eres tan imbecil como pensaba. Suelta a Narcissa, tú y yo iremos a presentarnos ante nuestro Señor, sin duda estará muy curioso por tu repentina aparición. Espero por tu bien, que tu historia sea ………………convincente.

-Siempre tan preocupada por mi, querida tía, lo tendré en cuenta…….siempre. Estoy listo………….para todo- Draco le correspondió de la misma manera. Una sonrisa con un dejo de burla adornaba su cara. La muy maldita no tenía ni idea a quien se estaba enfrentando, pero ya aprendería………….de la peor manera

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	24. El Mortifago

Disclamer: personajes de JKR.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, proximo capitulo la semana que viene sin falta. Un beso

Capitulo 24 El Mortifago.

Hermione caminaba nerviosa por el salón de Grimmauld Place. Harry y Ron habían salido con Remus y Alastor Moody al callejón Diagon, porque aparentemente alguien les había soplado que habría un ataque de mortifagos. La pregunta era ¿Por qué un ataque publico? A menos que quisieran desviar la atención hacia otra cosa, pero ¿que? Por otro lado, se sentía frustrada, buscar hasta debajo de las piedras era un dicho que le cabía como anillo al dedo, de hecho lo había buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras y nada. Había estado a punto de asustarse verdaderamente por Draco, hasta que Vincent Crabbe y ella mantuvieron una amable charla, entre varios hechizos de desarme y un mocomurcielagos. Si bien Vincent ( ya no podía recordar cuando lo había empezado a tutear) le confirmo que Draco estaba vivo, no quiso decirle mas nada y temerosa de usar un _imperius_ o un _cruciatus_, de lo furiosa que estaba, lo dejo irse, no antes de expresar su frustración con una retahilla de insultos.

Las horas pasaban y ella no tenía ninguna noticia. Sabia que los chicos estarían esperando con el resto de la Orden del Fénix que los mortios apareciesen. Sus chicos, Ron y…………..Harry. Hermione sintió una punzada de dolor. Se llevo una mano a la frente e intento calmarse. Su relación con Harry era muy distinta a la que ella hubiese querido o imaginado alguna vez, lo quería mucho……………..lo había perdonado…ese momento de ebriedad en donde mancillo su humanidad y la humillo de la peor forma que se puede humillar a una mujer………….pero le temía. Él se disculpo y no añadió absolutamente mas nada. Ella había escuchado claramente la frase _Te amo_ en su boca en ese momento y después……………nada. Harry no menciono más nunca el asunto, pero ella podía ver en sus ojos el conflicto interior de él, la miraba con hambre. Hermione sabia que él la deseaba, era una corriente de energía que despedía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Y tenía miedo, porque el día que toda esa emoción se desatase de nuevo sobre ella, sentía que Harry seria capaz de cualquier cosa y no quería pelear con su amigo. Quizás si hubiese oportunidad de sacar a flote el tema, hablarlo como dos personas adultas, llegar a un acuerdo que no significase algún tipo de relación carnal entre ellos, Harry se calmaría. Quizás solo necesitaba desahogarse. O quizás simplemente nunca se le pasaría y eso era algo que a Hermione hacia que se le erizasen los cabellos. A Harry le dolía mucho la cicatriz, sobre todo en los últimos meses y a veces su mirada no era la de él. Pero lo que mas le trastornaba a Hermione era el hecho de a veces, su presencia se hacia extraña para ella. A lo mejor estaba perdiendo la chaveta, pero cada vez que lo pensaba, la idea tomaba mas forma en su cabeza, algo raro estaba pasando con Harry y quizás ese comportamiento lascivo con ella, solo había sido el primer síntoma de algo mas grave.

Hermione se canso de esperar y tomo su varita. Se desapareció directo hacia el callejón Diagon. Al llegar varios rayos verdes casi impactan sobre su cuerpo, cientos de personas gritaban corriendo hacia todas direcciones. El ataque sin duda acababa de iniciarse y la gente literalmente se movía en manadas tratando de resguardarse. Vio algunas figuras encapuchadas de negro y decidió atacarlos.

-_Septusempra-_ grito Hermione, esgrimiendo su varita. El mortifago mas alto se alejo de los otros dos para enfrentarla y con un _Protego_ se defendió de la maldición.

-_Crucio-_ escucho la voz de Theo Nott y la maldición salio tan desviada, que Hermione supo que era intencional. Los ojos azules de Theo la miraron tras la mascara, se acerco mas a ella, hasta que pudo hablar.

-Vete de aquí- le dijo Theo en voz baja- sino tendré que hechizarte. Estoy vigilado. No tengo intensiones de dañarte. Vete Granger.

-No entiendo- dijo ella todavía en posición de ataque levantando su varita. De pronto sintió que la estructura de un balcón había sido impactada por un _bombarda_ y ambos jóvenes saltaron hacia un callejón.

-Granger, después alguien te explicara- dijo Nott, visiblemente agitado mirando en todas direcciones, le caía bien Hermione, incluso en sexto le había gustado algo. Y a su Luna también le caía bien- No me ataques y yo no te atacare. Ah- dijo Nott antes de retirarse- Dile a Luna que la extraño.

Hermione entonces tomo la dirección contraria a la de Theo y corrió, podía ver los cuerpos de algunas personas que habían caído muertas sin duda producto de un _Avada_. Pudo observar un destacamento de aurores luchando en los tejados contra unos mortifagos. Todavía no dejaba de pensar porque el ataque había sido tan público. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

Draco ocultaba su rostro con una mascara, sus cabellos los tenia sujetos en una coletilla pero aun así alguno que otro se le escapaba. La capucha que tenia lo asfixiaba de calor en conjunto con la mascara, pero no debía quitársela, no aun. Estaba en medio de un intercambio de hechizos rojos y verdes, cuando en un callejón vio a una niña de cinco años con su gatito. ¡Diablos! Atacar el callejón Diagon, mientras Bellatrix irrumpía en Gringgotts para negociar con los duendes, no era la mejor idea. Sobretodo porque sucedían cosas como esta, inocentes muertos o en peligro. La niña de cabello negros lo miro aterrorizada, sabia lo que significaba la mascara, sin duda sus padres, quien sabe si muertos o cautivos, sin duda la habían alertado. Pero estaba paralizada por el miedo, y su cara se torno pálida. Draco al verla tan asustada y desvalida, se quito la mascara y se acerco a ella inclinándose trato de tranquilizarla.

-Bien, pequeña, tranquila, no te hare daño- dijo Draco en voz baja- ¿Sabes donde están tus padres?

La niña negó con la cabeza y aferraba su mascota.

-Te llevare a un sitio seguro- dijo Draco- pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie de mi, de acuerdo.

-Si- dijo la niña con voz vacilante.

Draco la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo colocándola a horcajadas sobre su cintura, cuando escucho a alguien hablando, por una fracción de segundo, su corazón se paralizo y luego empezó a latir como loco.

-¡Alto ahí!- grito Hermione, solo había visto un hombre encapuchado, tomando una niña pequeña, quizás para hacerle cualquier cosa innombrable. La pequeña estaba pálida y asustada y aferraba un gatito. El mortifago estaba de espaldas, y Hermione solo podía ver que era muy alto. Draco volteo lentamente, intentando que su emoción no lo traicionase. Se coloco delante de ella y dejo que la capucha ocultase su rostro. La niña se aferraba a él con fuerza, no había sentido maldad en ese hombre que estaba dispuesto a sacarla de allí. A Hermione le pareció extraño la actitud de la niña, pensó que a lo mejor tenia un imperius.

-Suelta a la niña- pidió ella demandante, con voz cargada de desprecio. Entonces Draco se quito la capucha y la miro directamente a los ojos. Su mirada esta vez estaba desbordante de sentimientos. La había extrañado demasiado, cada segundo en todos esos años que no la vio habían sido un tormento constante. Sabia que no podía, que no era lo correcto, que la expondría a mas peligros de los que enfrentaba, que tenia que olvidarla, pero no podía, no era capaz de ello.

Hermione sintió de pronto como si sus pies se despegasen del suelo. Frente a ella, mucho mas alto de lo que recordaba, con el cabello mas largo, pero con las mismas facciones hermosas estaba Draco Malfoy, quien en esos momentos la estaba devorando literalmente con los ojos. Ella se tambaleo y sintió su pecho estallar. Había vivido un infierno desde hacia tres años, desde el momento en que él se había entregado para protegerla. Nunca lo había dejado de esperar, siempre confío en que él lograría salir de allí y la buscaría. Pero no lo había hecho y eso le había dolido mas que cualquier cosa. Se sintió abandonada y traicionada. Es que ya no la quería o era que la odiaba y la culpaba de todo el infierno que había sido su vida. Ella con gusto hubiese cambiado de papeles, hubiese muerto por él, pero eso a Draco no parecía importarle. En esos seis meses desde su escape, ni un nota ni una palabra. Nada. Pero aun así, seguía enamorada.

Ella no dejo de apuntarlo, estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué estaba vestido de mortifago? ¿Era que se había arrepentido y ahora estaba de parte de Lord Voldemort? No , no podía ser o ¿si?. Seria que ella en esos años estuvo alimentando una imagen mental de Draco que quizás no correspondía con la realidad. Mas de dos años en Azkaban le hacen cambiar las perspectivas a cualquiera. ¿Por qué debería representar Draco Malfoy una excepción? Cabía la posibilidad de que todo el escape fuese ideado por Voldemort y de que él hubiese ingresado de nuevo a sus filas. Lo cual significaba que tendría que hechizarlo para quitarle a la niña de las garras.

-Suéltala- dijo Hermione secamente. Sus labios temblaron un poco al hablar. No le quitaba la mirada de encima a Draco, ambos ojos se examinaban y escudriñaban. Se conocían demasiado bien, pero en ese momento se comportaban con un par de extraños. El tiempo no había pasado en vano. La desconfianza se respiraba en el aire y no iban a ser la excepción un par de jóvenes enamorados que tenían años sin verse.

-Hermione- la voz de Malfoy salio aterciopelada y ronca de sus labios. Ella se estremeció al escucharla, el tono era mas grueso que la ultima vez que se vieron. No era ningún chiquillo adolescente era un hombre de 20 años y los representaba muy bien- No cometas ninguna tontería. No le hare daño ni a la niña ni a ti- viendo la cara de perplejidad de ella añadió- ¿Sabes quien soy?

Hermione tenia miles de preguntas que hacer y otras miles de frases que decir. "_¿Cómo saliste de Azkaban? ¿Estas bien? ¿ Porque estas vestido de mortifago? ¿ me sigues queriendo?" _O simplemente _"¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas vivo? "Estoy feliz por verte de nuevo" o " no me importa absolutamente nada",_ pero en vista de la situación, contesto lo mas practico.

-No olvidaría tu rostro ni que pasase cien años sin verlo. ¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Qué no eres un impostor?- dijo de nuevo ella, sin retirar la mirada, ya Draco se había acercado lo suficiente para observarla mejor. Estaba mas alta, pero él le sacaba por lo menos 20 centímetros todavía, su cabello estaba un poco mas corto, pero mas liso y en esos momentos lo llevaba suelto tal cual como siempre le había gustado, enmarcando un rostro que en esos momentos lo miraba molesta, estaba muy delgada, pero a la vez, con esa tunica pudo observar que algunas cosas de su figura no habían perdido sus dimensiones. Además los ojos, sus chispeantes ojos marrones, estaban ardiendo como llamas y su boca roja estaba semiabierta sin duda esperando para contestar de vuelta algún comentario sarcástico de parte de él. Draco no pudo evitarlo, sabia que no lo atacaría con una niñita en brazos, por otro lado, encontrársela allí había sido una sorpresa, se había acordado que Hermione Granger no estaría allí, para evitar un posible enfrentamiento entre ellos, pero claro, ella había hecho todo lo contrario a los planes, como siempre. Camino la distancia que los separaban, ella retrocedió y su espalda golpeo una pared, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo Draco le dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Crees que soy capaz de matarte?

-No se en que creer- dijo ella con rabia, ella sabia que era Draco, era algo difícil de explicar, pero lo sabia por su forma de moverse, su manera de hablar arrastrando las palabras y su mirada, pero tenia que comprobarlo- ¿Como se que eres Draco Malfoy?

-Tienes una cicatriz en la cara interna de tu muslo derecho, que te hiciste con un columpio cuando tenias cinco años, tú misma me lo contaste- dijo él con voz mas ronca aun- y te gusta mucho hacer el amor justo al amanecer, es tu hora favorita, al igual que la mía.

Draco se había inclinado hacia ella, lo suficiente para que su nariz casi rozara la de ella.

Hermione se estremeció al recordar esos momentos tan intensos que habían vivido, lo miraba con ojos vidriosos, iba a empezar a llorar allí mismo. Él la vio y se enterneció de su emoción, justo se estaba acercando a sus labios cuando una maldición sobre sus cabezas hizo que ambos se agachasen, la niña empezó a llorar. Y Draco intuyo que no podía retrasarse mas. Le dio la niña a Hermione que la abrazo protectora, él logro acariciarle la cabeza levemente a la pequeña, la niña le sonrío en medio de su constante gimoteo, ese hombre era muy agradable.

-¿Volviste con tu familia? ¿Eres de nuevo un mortifago?- pregunto ella con voz susurrante. Abrazaba a la pequeña niña con un brazo pero su mano seguía apuntando a Draco.

-Si- dijo él secamente- Pero todo tiene una explicación. Vete por favor.

-Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas. No todo es tan fácil- dijo ella huraña, a pesar de la emoción que sentía por el reencuentro, estaba muy molesta porque él parecer el no tenia intenciones de decirle nada mas-¿Volveré a verte?

- Tienes razón, tengo que explicarte muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas- dijo él en tono lúgubre. Se acerco a ella e intempestivamente le beso la cabeza, Hermione no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo con la niña en brazos, pero al sentir su cercanía su cuerpo automáticamente respondió, tensándose y estremeciéndose con un temblor imperceptible. Draco se coloco su mascara de mortifago y sus labios se tensaron, convirtiéndose en una delgada línea. Ella percibió su molestia y su determinación, después de ese gesto cariñoso que había tenido con ella- Sal de aquí inmediatamente con esta niña, antes de que se den cuenta los demás. Espérame en casa de tus padres dentro de dos horas. Si no me atrapan o me matan, estaré ahí sin falta.

-¿Sabes donde viven? Ellos……………- contesto Hermione asombrada. Sintió algo de temor ante la perspectiva de que resultase herido en ese enfrentamiento. Pero algo en la actitud segura de Draco le confirmo que era un hueso duro de roer, podía verlo, era un mortifago en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ya no más el adolescente asustado, frente a ella tenia un hombre intimidante y peligroso. Su corazón palpito con fuerza. ¿Qué había hecho Azkaban con Draco Malfoy?

-Siempre lo he sabido y se que ellos están en Australia, me imagino que los desmemoriaste y los enviaste allá para protegerlos, hiciste bien, no esperaba menos de ti. También estoy enterado que ocasionalmente vas a revisar la casa, así que supongo que todavía será tuya. No pierdas el tiempo, nos veremos allí, hablaremos y si después me odias…………..lo aceptare, pero no antes de escuchar lo que tenga que decir.

0o0

Llego a su casa al anochecer. Lo del callejón Diagon de nuevo había sido un empate técnico. Dos aurores heridos y ningún mortifago atrapado. Después de una reunión de emergencia de la Orden, en donde todos discutieron la identidad del informante del ataque, reunión en la cual Kingsley se mantuvo en sus trece sin revelar el nombre, todos se habían ido de Grimmauld Place bastante disgustados. Ella le dijo a Harry a Ron que iba a su casa, ubicada en los suburbios, para quedarse a dormir allí, sola. Sin duda la charla con Draco seria larga, y lo mejor era anticiparse a _sus chicos_. No quería verlos a los tres peleándose a muerte en la sala de su casa. Después se arrepintió, estaba contando los pollos antes de nacer, además nada le aseguraba que iban a estar toda la noche hablando. Quizás todo acabase con maldiciones imperdonables o peor, con una discusión monumental entre ellos y sin llegar a ningún acuerdo, ella estaba molesta, él parecía hacer las cosas al revés y no parecía en lo absoluto arrepentido de haberse ocultado de ella durante seis meses.

La presencia de Draco Malfoy en ese ataque ya era del conocimiento público. Por supuesto que desato controversia entre los miembros de la orden, se escucharon muchas opiniones, los gemelos particularmente usaban su extraordinaria imaginación, inventando cualquier cosa en relación a la fuga de Azkaban, hasta bromearon sobre la posibilidad de que fuese animago como Sirius Black y se hubiese escapado transformado en un huron. Hermione se mantuvo totalmente callada al igual que Harry, nadie sabría que ellos habían ido a la prisión a rescatarlo y le habían dejado la poción multijugos, la relación de Hermione con el ahora Mortifago declarado la hacia susceptible de sospechas en su propio bando, así que se mordieron la lengua. Lo que había pasado lo averiguaría directamente con el protagonista del suceso. Pero eso era algo que Harry no sabría nunca.

Le asombraba la cantidad de información que Draco tenia sobre ella. ¿Cómo diablos sabia la dirección de su casa? ¿Y que sus padres estaban en Australia? Sin duda, Draco había hecho su trabajo mejor que ella esos meses, en donde prácticamente recorrió el mundo buscándolo, dividiéndose entre la búsqueda de un Horrocrux y averiguar el paradero de él. Ese fugaz encuentro lo había diseccionado en su cabeza, era un hombre hecho y derecho, sin duda alguna, pero fue escalofriante verlo vestido de Mortifago, se parecía mucho a su padre. Sus palabras seguían teñidas de sinceridad y calma, pero su mirada era abrasadora, podía sentir el conflicto, la duda y quizás una dosis de deseo de venganza en esa mirada. Era una mezcla de pasión, odio, amor y nostalgia, demasiado sentimiento encontrado junto. Se sentía aliviada, como si le hubiesen quitado un gran fardo de su espalda, lo había encontrado al fin. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupada y también molesta. ¿Qué clase de persona te jura amor eterno y luego regresa sobre sus pasos, convirtiéndose en lo que siempre lucho por no ser?

Llego a su casa y encendió las luces. Había estado allí hacia dos semanas y al parecer seguía todo igual, quizás con un poco mas de polvo. Decidió asear un poco la cocina para distraerse, porque se iba a comer los dedos de la ansiedad, abrió el refrigerador y se percato de que algunas cosas estaban un poco pasadas de su fecha de vencimiento. Boto en el cesto de basura algunos víveres y abrió la despensa, sacando unos enlatados. Estaba nerviosa y tenía hambre. Tomo unas botanas, maíz salado y abrió una botella de cerveza New Castle Brown, la favorita de su padre.

Escucho el timbre de la puerta y dudando se acerco a ella. Estaba vestida de Jeans azules y una camiseta ajustada color rojo, el cabello se lo había recogido en un moño con algunos mechones saliendo de él. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba Draco, vestido con jenas negros, una camiseta cuello de tortuga negra y la manos metidas en los bolsillos, Hermione se descoloco un poco, jamás lo había visto vestido de muggle. tampoco le había visto el cabello suelto, él lucia una melena rubio clara hasta los hombros, cortada en largas capas, jamás en la vida le había parecido tan atractivo. Se quedaron un rato observándose sin saber que decirse, parecían un par de adolescentes en su primera cita.

-Hola- dijo él observándola, deleitándose con su vista. Se había acostumbrado a recrearla en su mente una y otra vez, pero nada era comparable a verla con sus propios ojos. Los años le habían sentado increíblemente bien, lucia muy bonita- Puedo pasar.

-Oh , claro- dijo ella utilizando el mismo tono casual, se coloco de lado para permitir su entrada Estaba tan nerviosa que azoto la puerta al cerrarla. Cerró los ojos al escuchar el estruendo y se enfureció con ella misma, parecía una idiota descerebrada, le estaba abriendo la puerta a un mortifago, su peor enemigo y de paso estaba ruborizándose como una quinceañera. Pero descarto en pensamiento, al final y al cabo, no le había hecho daño y él mismo le pidió que lo escuchase. Y en nombre de todo lo que había significado Draco Malfoy en su vida lo iba a escuchar. Fueron a la cocina, y se sentaron en la mesa. Ella le ofreció una cerveza fría y él acepto, a Hermione le sorprendió que lo hiciese, no sabia que estaba acostumbrado a la cerveza muggle.

-Tu casa es más bonita por dentro que por fuera- dijo Draco tratando de romper la tensión del momento. Ella contestó con un hum. Y Draco no dijo mas nada por unos minutos, ¿Qué iba a decirle de todas formas?, lo de ellos era un asunto tan complicado, que mientras mas vueltas le daba a su cabeza, menos conseguía la solución.

-Al grano Draco- dijo ella, que después de superado el impacto inicial, y tratando de controlar sus emociones, empezó a monopolizar la conversación. Se sentó frente a él- Cuéntalo todo de una vez.¿Que diablos haces en las filas de Voldemort?

-Directa como siempre- dijo él socarronamente- pensaba que me darías una bienvenida mas calida. Pero se me olvidaba que tú tienes……………prioridades. Y sin duda saber en este momento donde están mis lealtades es una de ellas.

-Y no te equivocas para nada- dijo ella, era cierto. Estaba emocionada por verlo, pero su relación estaba en puntos suspensivos. No sabía como abordar el tema y por supuesto él tampoco, así que mejor empezar con lo fácil.

-Escape de Azkaban gracias a la poción multijugos que me dejaste- explico Draco quien fijaba su intensa mirada en ella. Y Hermione se la sostuvo desafiante- Logre hacerme amigo de un mortifago convicto, Michael Avery ¿No se si sabes quien es?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, Avery, primera guerra mágica, el peor mortifago que ha pisado la tierra, cazado por Alastor Moody- dijo ella mecánicamente- Me imagino que él te convenció de volver con Voldemort- no pudo dejar de imprimirle un toque de desden a sus palabras. Odiaba que fuese un mortifago con toda su alma, ese siempre había sido el problema y a pesar de todo lo dicho y hecho anteriormente, seguía abriéndole un hueco en el pecho, se sentía traicionada.

-Y si así fuese, es mi maldito problema, Hermione, no el tuyo……….nunca mas- dijo él con rabia y ella se levanto súbitamente de la mesa, tomo su botella y se fue hacia la sala, esas palabras le habían dolido.

-Disculpa- dijo él inclinado en el marco de la puerta, ella que estaba sentada sobre el sofá, le giro el rostro, no quería que la viese así, toda descompuesta, susceptible a cada palabra de él- Fui muy brusco.

-Bien, disculpa aceptada- dijo ella hosca- sigue hablando.

-Después de contarme varias cosas referentes a Lord Voldemort y su pasado- dijo él- además de enseñarme algunas cosas. Avery murió y tuve la oportunidad de utilizar la poción multijugos. Solo que no tenia pensado que me iban a lanzar al mar, estoy vivo de milagro, me rescato un barco pesquero y conseguí llegar a España.

-Así que el cadáver era el de Avery- dijo Hermione más para ella misma. Draco alzo una ceja.

-¿Me estas diciendo que violaste el panteón de los Malfoy para verificar la identidad?- pregunto él sin ocultar su asombro- Por mi.

-Por favor no me lo recuerdes- dijo ella haciendo una mueca de asco – A veces pienso que perdí el tiempo. Debido a que ni siquiera te molestaste en informarme que estabas vivo.

-Tuve mis razones- dijo él sentándose a su lado en el sofá. Lucia descompuesto. Ella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él y eso le preocupaba.

-Razones que aun no oigo- respondió ella evitando mirarlo. Mientras mas profundizaba en la conversación más herida se sentía.

-Me dejo una carta, importante- dijo él lanzando un suspiro, lo bueno de la conversación empezaba- existen unos objetos llamados horrocruces. Según Avery, Voldemort intento fracturar su alma en varios pedazos. Habla de un anillo, una taza de Huffelpuff, un diario, algo de Rowena Ravenclaw, pero creo que faltan tres mas.

-Al parecer ese Avery sabía bastante- dijo Hermione sin aliento, eso la tomo totalmente desprevenida. Se suponía que esa información era secreta-¿Qué más escribió?

-No tanto fue lo que escribió- dijo Draco- gracias a que Avery me lego su fortuna y su cámara de Gringotts, tengo la maldita taza en mi poder.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- dijo ella levantándose y tomando con la varita su mano. Los otros dos eran la serpiente y el mismo Voldemort. Del séptimo no tenían idea, a lo mejor todavía no lo había logrado crear. Y que Draco tuviese uno, era algo que no se esperaba. El momento había llegado, si él estaba al lado de Voldemort, por muy enamorada que estuviese, lo iba a obligar a entregárselo.

-¿Que crees que estoy haciendo Hermione Granger?- grito él molesto y exasperado- te estoy pasando la información. Odio a Voldemort, por su culpa mi vida es, fue y será un infierno. No puedo escapar al hecho que soy un mortifago y esa es mi realidad. Pero voy a ayudar a destruirlo. Tengo tantas ganas de matarlo como Potter. Yo…………….y otros mortifagos vamos a traicionarlo. Te estoy contando lo de los Horrocruces porque sin duda Potter es el único que puede vencerlo en un combate abierto, lo ha hecho varias veces. Pero el muy maldito tiene la oportunidad de regresar gracias a esos objetos. Hay que destruirlos. Por el bien de todos.

-Van a matarte- dijo ella asombrada. Las últimas palabras que había oído de Draco Malfoy se referían a escaparse juntos al fin del mundo. Y ahora estaba de traidor metido en la cueva del lobo- Estas más loco que nosotros. Los mortifagos están matando gente, como puedes vivir así.

-Estoy tratando de evitar que muera mucha gente- dijo él- yo soy el informante de Kingsley. Yo avise del ataque de hoy.

-¿Mataste a alguien?- pregunto ella.

-Lo hice una vez- dijo él- y no estoy orgulloso de ello. Pero fue en Azkaban, lamentablemente tuvo que suceder. Estoy arrepentido. Pero si tengo que hacerlo de nuevo para salvar mi vida o la tuya, lo hare y que Dios me ayude.

Ella bajo la varita y luego de un rato, lo miro y pregunto.

-¿Qué hay de nosotros?- su mirada lo decía todo, necesitaba una respuesta.

Draco dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el espaldar del sofá. Venia lo difícil.

-Avery era un viejo sabio. Fue el peor mortifago como dices. Pero cometió un error- esta vez Draco la desvistió con la mirada, ella tembló- se enamoro de quien no debía. La hizo su mujer y ella le dio dos hijos. Luego la capturaron y él tuvo que dañarla para proteger a los niños. Yo conocí a esa mujer Hermione, su vida se destruyo. Avery sabiendo lo de los Horrocruces estaba en una posición muy delicada. Regulus Black, el primo de mi madre, sabía lo del anillo y Voldemort lo mato. Avery estaba frenético, quería proteger a su familia. Voldemort se entero de la existencia de su familia oculta, de pronto sospechaba que él sabia algo mas y le propuso un trato para sacarlo del camino, creía que Avery pretendía hacerse del poder, eso son solos especulaciones, lo cierto es que Michael acepto. Lo que no sabe Voldemort es que logro suplantar uno de los Horrocruces antes de dejarse atrapar por Alastor Moody. Avery pasó 30 años en Azkaban, rezando todos los días para que Voldemort se olvidase de él y de su familia. Aprendí la lección Hermione muy bien. No dejare que te dañen por mi culpa.

Hermione estaba totalmente anonadada. Draco Malfoy estaba poniendo punto final a su relación y ella ni siquiera sabia como empezar a defenderla.

-Me estas diciendo que lo nuestro es imposible- dijo ella. Después que él le confirmase que estaba de su bando, estaba dispuesta a perdonar los seis meses que estuvo quien sabe donde y haciendo que- eso es obvio. Lo repetimos hasta el cansancio. Pero tú prometiste, yo te jure que…………….

-Recuerdo muy bien las cosas Hermione- dijo él- tengo impresas en la memoria cada palabra y cada beso. Pero en la situación actual………….creo que debemos olvidar todo. Yo …………….no soy la persona que conociste. Experimente muchas cosas mientras estuve esos seis meses vagando por Europa. Tengo mucho dinero Hermione y me dedique a aprender, a vivir desenfrenadamente, quería olvidarte, intente hacerlo, acostándome con muchas y…………..

-¿Quieres decirme que mientras yo me deshacía el cerebro preocupada por ti tú estabas tirándote a otra o mejor dicho a otras?- esta vez Hermione estaba furiosa, su deseo de reconciliación se fue al diablo por un instante, sin pensarlo le lanzo una maldición, que Draco desvío de un salto. Ágilmente se fue hacia ella y le sujeto la mano hasta lograr que soltase la varita. Hermione gimió de dolor y le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna. Draco se inclino y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Eso había sido un golpe bajo con todas las de la ley. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en su cintura.

-Eres un maldito egoísta- grito ella- por supuesto, que diablos te ibas a preocupar por mí en los brazos de otra mujer. Soy la perfecta idiota, como pude haber pensado que habías cambiando, sigues siendo el mismo ególatra de siempre.

-¡Diablos! Duele sabias- dijo él sentándose con dificultad. Tomo la varita de Hermione por precaución. Ella seguía caminando de un lado a otro inquieta y molesta- te estoy diciendo que quería olvidarte. Toda la historia de Avery me tenia bastante alterado. Quería olvidarte. Quería dejar de amarte. Y si lo admito, me fui por el camino más fácil. Pero no permito que me juzgues. Yo también necesitaba vivir algo mi vida. Tú no estuviste dos años encerrada en esa maldita pocilga. O es que acaso te olvidas la razón de que yo estuviese preso en Azkaban. ¡Por ti, maldita sea, lo hice por ti! No te lo estoy echando en cara pero pienso que deberías ser mas justa conmigo. Además tenía que planear lo de Voldemort y no quería distracciones. Por eso no te busque.

-¡Bah! Eso es lo mas estupido que he escuchado en mi vida- dijo ella todavía haciendo un esfuerzo por no mandarlo al diablo de una buena vez y por todas- Si tener sexo desenfrenado no lo consideras una distracción, no quiero imaginarme lo que para ti seria un hobbie.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que fue desenfrenado? – pregunto Draco furioso. Claro que había sido salvaje y pervertido pero no había tenido ningún significado relevante para él y ella no tenia manera de saberlo. Pero de pronto vio a Hermione fruncir el seño y se callo la boca. Ella se sonrojo por un instante, solo un fugaz instante. Y él lo entendió. La conocía mejor que nadie, eso era definitivo. Y esa escena, era una………………..escena de celos, nada mas.

-Solo lo se- dijo ella con rabia contenida. Le molestaba mucho, pero…………era cierto ella también estaba comportándose como una egoísta. Él había pasado todo ese tiempo encerrado debido a ella. Y después de tanto sufrimiento………………olvidarla sin duda era algo que lógicamente se le tenia que haber pasado por la cabeza. Nunca había sido un santo y lo sabia, pero no esperaba que fuese tan sincero con ella en relación a sus devaneos sexuales con …………..otras. No sabía si agradecerle que le dijese la verdad o lanzarle un _cruciatus. _

-Ninguna significo nada- dijo él midiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente- No ame a ninguna, ni ellas a mi. Nos utilizamos mutuamente. Nunca me sentí con ellas como contigo. Tú eres la única mujer que realmente he deseado en mi vida, con toda mi alma.

-Y si te dijera que yo también tuve mi dosis de sexo desenfrenado ¿Qué me dirías?- dijo Hermione provocándolo. Era una mentira, pero ella no iba a ser la única que montase la escena allí.

Draco sintió que de pronto los pies le pesaban una tonelada sujetándolo al piso. Eso no se lo había imaginado. ¿Cómo que ella se había acostado con otro? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? La furia empezó a despertar en su cuerpo. Eso era impensable. Estuvo tentado a gritarle cualquier cosa a Hermione, cuando se calmo. Reclamarle seria algo muy hipócrita de su parte.

-Yo……….estoy un poco sorprendido con esa declaración- dijo él con voz triste- pero supongo que ya no me quieres…………….es decir………..fueron muchos años……………estabas sola…….quizás querías empezar tu vida de nuevo. No me gusta lo que escuche. Pero no te voy juzgar, solo te pido que no me juzgues tú a mi. Aunque te cueste creerlo, necesitaba descubrir muchas cosas acerca de mi mismo. No tienes que ver en ese asunto. Solo concierne a Draco Malfoy.

-Ese siempre ha sido el problema entre tú y yo- dijo ella mas calmada. La reacción de él había sofocado su furia. Él estaba perdonando su supuesta infidelidad, algo que sin duda le sorprendía y además se la estaba justificando. Lo conocía muy bien, Draco era de los que marcaba territorio así que eso le debía estar costando un mundo. Le había golpeado el orgullo y lo sabia. Lo iba a dejar pasar como siempre, parecía que su destino era perdonarlo eternamente y no le pesaba. Estaba vivo con ella contra todo pronóstico y eso era lo importante. Draco lucia triste y apesadumbrado y ella continuo hablando con voz suave- Llevamos demasiada responsabilidad sobre nuestros hombros. Nos marca nuestra sangre. Nunca nos desharemos de eso………Pero yo…………aun……….

-Yo…..te sigo queriendo- dijo él ofreciéndole una mirada arrebatadora. Hermione se quedo paralizada en el sitio, escuchar esas palabras para ella era un bálsamo- No me importa si te acostaste con uno o con trescientos, mientras sigas sintiendo algo por mi. Yo no debería pero………

-Shhhhh- dijo ella acercándose a él, ya había escuchado lo que quería oír y con eso le bastaba por el momento, le coloco un dedo sobre sus labios un instante y Draco cerro los ojos- No digas nada………….si hablas lo estropearas todo y no quiero……….no todavía. Déjame soñar por un rato. Por favor.

Ella salvo lo que quedaba de distancia, tomo su cara con ambas manos y lo beso. Sus labios se posaron encima de los de él y simplemente olvido todo. Su boca lo busco segura, deslizo su lengua hacia adentro y entonces Draco la sujeto entre sus brazos. Lo sintieron como electricidad pura, estremeciendo todos los rincones de sus cuerpos. Se besaban con nostalgia, cada roce era un tributo a tantos años esperando uno por el otro. En cada intervalo de descanso en ese largo beso, ella rozaba su nariz con la de él, mientras sus dedos se abrían y enredaban en su cabello. Una y otra vez busco sus labios y una y otra vez fue correspondida, cada vez con más ansia y deseo. Draco sujetaba su cintura con fuerza, la pegaba a su cuerpo como si temiese soltarla y que desapareciese para siempre. Disfrutaba tener el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo. Luego de unos minutos el beso se hizo más exigente, mas profundo. Draco empezó a buscar el borde de la camiseta de ella hasta sentir su piel. Sus largos dedos la tocaron y Hermione los sintió ardiendo. Ella abandono un momento las caricias a sus cabellos y coloco las manos sobre su pecho. Antes de que las cosas se pusiesen mas intensas, se separaron. Ambos respiraban jadeantes, no podían dejar de mirarse.

-Yo quisiera- dijo Draco embelezado con la expresión de la cara de Hermione. Estaba totalmente ruborizada, por la intensidad del beso sus labios estaban mas rojos que nunca, deseaba tocarla, tenerla a merced de él, pero también quería simplemente abrazarla y aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos. Estaba cansado, la presión casi no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y quería desahogarse, quería que ella fuese su refugio de paz- que siguiésemos hablando y no peleando. Contestare todas tus preguntas. Me has hecho demasiada falta.

-Yo no se como logre sobrevivir todo este tiempo- confeso ella- creo que nunca perdí la esperanza de volverte a ver- Ella se acostó en el sofá de lado y él se acostó con ella boca abajo, Hermione simplemente se coloco encima de el y empezó de nuevo a acariciarle los cabellos. Draco cerró los ojos, ella lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza encima de la suya. Los corazones de ambos palpitaban frenéticamente, acelerados y ambos lo sentían, era muy incomodo estar echados en ese sofá, pero estaban bastante juntos. Después de toda esa escabrosa conversación, ninguno tenía deseos de ir más allá por los momentos. Él sabia que ella tenia que asimilar el hecho de que había estado con otras y él todavía sentía una oleada de celos imaginando que otro la hubiese tomado como suya. Pero que mas daba, después de ese beso…………..él estaba seguro que ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo. No eran unos niños, eran unos adultos, habían vivido su vida de la mejor manera que habían podido y a lo mejor eso implicaba otras experiencias, otras relaciones. Pero el amor seguía allí y eso era algo inesperado. Y ella estaba mas hermosa que nunca, la joven atractiva y fogosa ahora era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, una mujer que le dejaba sin aliento. No podía culpar a nadie por haberla deseado, si él mismo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlarse y terminar esa conversación. Draco se volteo y se coloco boca arriba con ella encima. De nuevo la beso, un beso corto y ardiente. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de ella. Hermione se descalzo quedándose solo con sus medias. Y él hizo lo mismo y empezó a jugar con los pies de Hermione, un gesto tierno e inesperado, ella río de buena gana.

-Seria posible que aunque este terminando contigo en este momento, te quedaras así, sobre mí, besándome, todo lo que queda de la noche. No gran cosa, pero necesito tenerte cerca un rato. Además, ya estoy del lado de los buenos- bromeo él.

-Digas lo que diga – dijo ella de pronto- no te lo creo. Hemos terminado tantas veces que ya ni llevo la cuenta. Dejémoslo así…….por favor. Sabemos que no tenemos ningún futuro junto. Pero yo no concibo mi presente sin estar contigo. Estoy decidida a dejarlo correr, es inevitable. Nos encontraremos una y otra vez y creo que seguimos sintiendo lo mismo…….así que……deja que suceda.

-No quiero que te dañen. Nunca me voy a casar contigo- dijo Draco serio, Hermione apretó los labios- Nunca tendremos una familia, aunque Voldemort desaparezca, sin duda quedaran muchos sangre limpia que lo consideraran una ofensa e intentaran matarte sin piedad. Me lo he jurado, es demasiado riesgo y te lo he dicho, te mereces tener un hogar normal, un esposo que llegue todas las tardes del trabajo y tú lo recibas con un tropel de niños alegres con el cabello alborotado. No me voy a ir de aquí hasta que Voldemort caiga así que las cartas están echadas. Y no quiero obligarte a nada. Puedo mantener las apariencias hasta cierto punto y nadie debe imaginarse que estamos juntos, de ninguna manera. El anonimato nos dolerá a ambos. Estoy dispuesto a no verte más si con eso logro protegerte. Pero por otro lado, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No me gusta y creo que a ti tampoco, pero es lo que tengo para darte. Absolutamente nada.

-Tú nunca me prometes nada y yo quiero dártelo todo porque no me importa ni lo que eres ni lo que hagas-dijo ella con un gruñido de molestia, pero era la mas pura verdad- esa es la historia de nuestras vidas. Siempre cuestionas lo nuestro y huyes o sino soy yo la que pone en entredicho todo. Pero lo bueno es que siempre de alguna manera, nos arrepentimos y volvemos a lo mismo. ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo? Yo siempre quise estar contigo, como fuese. Y tú, a pesar de este tira y encoje, cedes porque al final me quieres a tu lado. Para que negarlo.

-Esto nunca fue un juego de niños- le dijo Draco serio- Y menos ahora en vista de cómo esta la situación en el mundo mágico. No somos unos adolescentes inmaduros, somos un hombre y una mujer………..lo que empecemos en este momento, nos dejara una huella para toda la vida. Quizás no me case contigo…………pero lo voy a querer todo de ti, Hermione, todo………. soy egoísta y soy imperfecto. No llevaras un anillo, tampoco mi nombre, pero serás mi mujer en la práctica. Y eso es algo muy peligroso, ser la mujer sangre sucia de un sangre limpia traidor. A mi no me importa tu sangre…………no me interesa en lo absoluto. Para mi eres la bruja mas talentosa que he conocido y estoy orgulloso de ti, pero otros no son de la misma opinión.

-¿Fue muy malo lo que paso con Avery y su amante?- pregunto Hermione un poco asustada.

-Avery la desfiguro con sus propias manos y permitió que la violasen en su presencia- dijo Draco con voz dura- y ella a pesar de todo lo siguió amando hasta el final. No quiero que esa historia se repita con nosotros.

-Oh Dios- Hermione hundió su rostro en el pecho de Draco y él le acaricio su cabeza.

-Escúchame - dijo él levantándole el mentón con un dedo. Veía las lagrimas a punto de irrumpir en los ojos de ella- Esa es una buena razón para olvidar todo esto o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo. No quiero que te pase nada, óyelo bien, tengo miedo. Mas que a cualquier otra cosa en mi vida, tengo miedo a que mueras por mí, pero también tengo miedo que dejes de quererme y a no verte nunca mas. Necesito saberlo, Hermione, ¿Hay otro? Si es así, me iré, con cualquiera estas mejor que conmigo, hasta aceptaría a la comadreja si estas segura con él o incluso a Potter aunque me ardan las entrañas.

-¿Celoso?- pregunto Hermione

Draco bufo, por supuesto que estaba celoso. Hermione había pasado tres años viviendo con ellos y si ella había estado con otro, los principales sospechosos eran esos dos

-¿Quieres al tal fulano con quien te acostaste?- pregunto Draco.

- Si lo quiero, se llama Draco Malfoy. Creo que deberíamos irnos a otro sitio-dijo ella sugerente, de alguna forma le divertía el ataque de celos de Malfoy- me estoy acalambrando en este sofá. Pero…………aun estoy molesta por lo de las fulanas, así que te tendré a pan y agua, hasta que logre olvidarme del asunto.

Draco le mordió el cuello y luego la oreja.

-No me estas respondiendo coherentemente- dijo él clavándole una mirada interrogadora. Quería saber nombre, lugar, fecha y hora. Era algo masoquista de su parte pero lo atormentaba la duda.

-¿Tú no vas a volver a estar con nadie mas verdad?- dijo ella y con esa pregunta tácitamente le estaba dando un si quiero. Ella estaba arriesgando su vida luchando contra Voldemort, pero no le importaba seguir haciéndolo si eso significaba tenerlo de nuevo- Ya te lo dije una vez, no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa. A lo mejor no me caso contigo, pero te mato si te unes a otra, palabra de aspirante a auror.

-No me voy a casar jamás - dijo él, de pronto sentía que su corazón estallaba de felicidad. Era totalmente ilógico, él la quería fuera de esa situación, pero no podía dejar de alegrarse por su decisión- estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo, a dejar de formar una familia…………………te lo prometo. Serás solo tú, aunque sea a escondidas. Pero me molesta tanto misterio, yo fui sincero contigo. Cuéntame del otro, no es que sea tan importante, pero………..

-Esta bien- dijo ella sonriendo- eres un tonto, te mentí. No estuve con nadie. He permanecido pura y casta como una monja todos estos años, pero necesitaba saber hasta donde llegaba tu nivel de tolerancia.

Draco emitió un gruñido de satisfacción. Pero al final se lo hubiese perdonado, lo sabía, era capaz de perdonarle cualquier cosa en la situación que vivían. Le mantuvo su promesa, lo espero, la admiraba por ello a cada segundo que pasaba. Y él tenía sus razones para asustarse también, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar, tenia sus dudas. Su deseo se estaba imponiendo a su razón y eso se vaticinaba desastroso, pero no lo quería evitar, no tenia fuerzas para resistirse. Su cuerpo y su alma le pedían estar junto a ella. Su vida era gris sino la compartía con ella.

-No te pongas nada muy revelador- dijo él levantándose y colocándola a horcajadas sobre él, le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, ella gimió sonoramente y él sonrío, metió una mano debajo de su camiseta y le toco un pecho, sintió su pezón erguirse ante ese contacto y ella arqueo la espalda, pero le retiro las manos- Porque no respondo de tu inocencia.

Ya en la habitación de Hermione, Draco se sentó en el borde de la pequeña cama de ella, cubierta con un cobertor y unas sabanas blancas, recorrió la habitación y sonrío. Tal cual como se la había imaginado, pequeña, sencilla con una enorme biblioteca y un escritorio con pilas de libros sobre el. Una tocesita fingida lo saco de su exploración visual. Se volvió literalmente loco cuando se apareció con un camisón de seda, apoyando un brazo sobre el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisita de suficiencia. Era la cosa mas indecente que había visto en su vida ( y vaya que había vistos atuendos sexys en los últimos meses), se le notaba todo, la tela era tan transparente que podía verle la areola de sus pechos. Sus ojos se exorbitaron de la impresión, parecía una ninfa, la tela se ajustaba impúdicamente a sus caderas y a su trasero y él vislumbro que como siempre no tenia nada debajo, cero ropa interior. No lo sabía a cabalidad, pero lo intuía, porque sabia de lo que Hermione era capaz de hacer para desquitarse, la expectativa de ver su cuerpo desnudo era su punto más débil y ella lo sabia. La boca literalmente se le hizo agua al verla así, sensual, femenina, quería arrancarle la vestimenta con los dientes pero se contuvo.

-¿Te gusta?- le dijo ella caminando hacia él. Draco no podía pronunciar palabra- Se lo he robado a mi madre.

-Tu madre se pone eso ¿Como diablos no tienes mas hermanos?- dijo al final cuando recupero el aliento, devorándola con la mirada- Tu padre debe ser ciego o estar completamente loco.

-Eso se llama control de la natalidad- dijo ella riéndose- Además supongo que lo dejan para ocasiones especiales.

-¿Cómo esta?- ya Draco sentía que se estaba ahogando en su propia saliva retenida, se obligo a tragar, babear como un animal en celo no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Como esta- le confirmo Hermione sin dejar de sonreírle provocativamente.

Cuando ella se acerco, la atrapo con sus brazos y la coloco debajo de él. La visión de ella, con su cabello desperdigado sobre la almohada era celestial. Sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a un solo lugar y solo atino a gemir antes de besarla. Ella solo sonrío de nuevo y luego lo atrajo a su cuerpo, calido, suave, lleno de esas curvas en donde le encantaba extraviar sus manos y sus labios. La atracción física entre ellos era demasiado poderosa, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos unirse en uno solo, era algo tan instintivo, que no importaba nada mas si estaban juntos.

Rato después, eran dos figuras enredadas en la cama, él vestía solamente con sus jeans negros, su camiseta estaba en el piso de la estancia arrugada en un rincón, no recordaba en que momento se la había quitado, o era que Hermione se la había sacado, no lo había fijado en la memoria, estaba distraído con otras cosas, como deleitarse con el cuerpo de ella. El camisón era largo con tirantes finos cruzados en la espalda y un gran escote en V que se perdía hasta el inicio de su trasero. Draco no perdió detalle de la curva de su espalda que se insinuaba con ese atuendo, ella poseía una piel deliciosa, lisa y tersa que provocaba recorrerla a besos. Con las yemas de los dedos la acariciaba, dejando un sendero de llamas en la piel de ella. Mientras permanecían sumergidos acariciando sus cuerpos, los jadeos de ambos se escuchaban por todo la estancia.

Se besaban desesperados y ella le acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda, provocando un intenso estallido de placer en él. Draco apretó su trasero con una mano, pegándola a su cadera. Entonces sorpresivamente la coloco encima de él y tomo con sus manos sus nalgas, apretándola contra él. Ella correspondió besándolo con mas ahínco y colocándose ahorcajadas sobre él, mientras le retiraba las manos de su trasero y las cerraba contra las de ellas. Fingiendo que estaban luchando por el dominio de la situación, finalmente ella se rindió y apoyo sus manos en el pecho de él, acariciándolo con movimientos circulares, bajo su cabeza hasta lamerlo suavemente con sus labios, enfocándose en una de sus tetillas que mordió sin compasión. Draco volvió a colocar una mano en su cadera y con la otra apretó la sabana de la cama. Estaba poniendo a prueba todo su autocontrol, pero no rogaria, eso era definitivo, pero casi lo hizo cuando la detallo, ella lucia bellísima con su cabello a un lado de su rostro, mirándolo con entrega total. No pudo evitar acariciar su mentón con un dedo, cuantas veces había soñado por tenerla así de nuevo, con él, bella, seductora, era misión imposible alejarse de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos estremecida por la caricia y de nuevo lo beso. Draco la abrazo y la acostó a su lado, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Mientras más intensos se volvían sus besos, mas cambiaban de posición, tratando de pegar sus cuerpos lo más posible, a través de la barrera que suponía la ropa.

Draco se incorporo de medio lado y se dedico nuevamente a observarla, tenía una mano apoyada en la cadera de ella. El cuerpo de ella estaba caliente, además que sentía la electricidad circulando entre ambos, hizo un poco de presión inconscientemente con la mano y Hermione después de un suspiro abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada lánguida de Draco, en la oscuridad de la noche, sus ojos grises parecían arder. Ella apretó una mano sobre el antebrazo de él. Draco se acerco mas a ella, sus alientos se confundían. Ella subió lentamente la mano hasta depositarla en la nuca de él obligándolo de manera muy suave a seguir acercando su rostro. Draco de nuevo rozo sus labios con los de ella, una y otro vez, un leve contacto, ella saco la lengua y le acaricio con la punta su boca, él se hacia de rogar y ella quería mas.

-Te dije que no quería nada revelador- susurro él mientras de nuevo le daba un beso fugaz, esta vez apresando y chupando el labio inferior de ella mientras sus dos manos se hundía en la cintura de ella, obligándola a sentarse frente a él-Me estas volviendo loco, luces preciosa.

-Es una especie de castigo- dijo ella, ya incorporada mirándolo pícaramente. Hermione se lanzo sobre el cuello de Draco, besando, chupando y succionando. Draco la pego contra su pecho y mientras ella lo atacaba con su boca, empezó a morder su hombro, justamente donde estaba ese lunar que tanto le gustaba, cuando fue demasiado molesto bajo un tiro del camisón, el cual colgó provocativamente del brazo de ella, tanta ropa realmente lo estaba exasperando. Ella gimió sonoramente pero no lo detuvo. Sus manos exploraban inquietas la espalda y se metían por debajo de la tela del camisón, brindándole suaves caricias. Ella si sabia como sacarlo de sus casillas, el atuendo era realmente sexy, pero algo complicado de quitar. Muy inteligente Hermione, dificultándole las cosas, pero si seguía así, la demencia se iba a apoderar de su mente.

Después de varias horas, minutos, realmente el tiempo se había detenido para él. Draco bajo su rostro hacia sus pechos, perfectos tal cual como los recordaba, no pudo evitar morderlos por encima de la tela, los pezones erectos resaltaban sobre la tela, que se humedeció con la saliva de Draco. Luego le beso el vientre, allí en donde un deseo loco lo hacia querer que crecieran sus hijos algún día. Una parte de él, aunque se lo negase quería eso, pero era imposible y ese pensamiento le hizo un hueco en el corazón.

Hermione jadeo rápidamente cuando lo sintió acariciando su abdomen y Draco vio su oportunidad, se separo un poco y deslizo una mano a través de su abdomen, paso por debajo del camisón y metió un dedo en los pliegues de ella. Estaba húmeda, lista para él, encontró el punto mas sensitivo y lo empezó a masajear, la respuesta fue inmediata, como siempre ella se enrojeció toda y empezó a balancear las caderas, él seguía mordiendo sus pechos por encima de la tela.

-Ah, sigue……..por favor………..así- exclamo ella ahogándose entre sus jadeos. Draco la obedeció hasta que la sintió temblando debajo de él, en un atronador orgasmo. De nuevo se acerco a sus labios y la beso, mordiendo y chupando su labio inferior. Hermione seguía excitada y él no podía aguantar mas. Tendría que irse al baño a echarse agua fría o a desahogarse manualmente. Por que al parecer ella no tenia intensiones de otra cosa mas allá según sus propias palabras o ¿estaba equivocado? Porque ella seguía retorciéndose debajo de el.

-Quiero sentirte dentro de mi, ahora- demando ella. Draco sintió que su cuerpo no necesitaba que se lo pidieran dos veces pero se vio obligado a preguntar.

-¿No que era a pan y agua?- dijo con sorna, mientras se quitaba apresurado el jean con boxer y todo, dejando descubierto la dura y dolorosa erección que tenia desde hacia varias horas. Era una verdadera odisea haberse mantenido así tanto tiempo, la sangre de seguro no llegaba bien a su cerebro, porque estaba concentrándose solamente en ese apéndice de su cuerpo. . Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto a una mujer, merecía una medalla de oro olímpica por habar aguantado tanto.

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo ella mordiéndose un labio. Draco se tomo su tiempo, sabia que la expectativa aumentaría las ganas de ella, así que aguantándose lo mas que pudo y sin dejar de gemir, la penetro lentamente y luego empezó a embestir pausadamente. Ella lo acompañaba con un movimiento de caderas. Luego de un rato, sin interrumpir la unión. Draco se sentó y la coloco a horcajadas sobre él. Le beso la boca y disfruto cada instante que ella subía y bajaba sus caderas para caer una y otra vez sobre su feroz erección. Le quito el camisón con algo de dificultad y la tuvo en su esplendorosa desnudez, allí sentada sobre él, moviéndose frenéticamente como una desquiciada. Él también movía sus caderas rítmicamente, pero el control de la situación lo llevaba ella. Hermione a veces se movía muy lento y luego más rápido, según se sintiera mas a gusto, alargando el momento.

-Así……..así- le dijo ella con voz entrecortada, cuando él empezó a arremeter con más fuerza.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Draco burlón, tratando de no perder la concentración. El interior de ella se sentía calido, suave, húmedo. Era un cielo de sensaciones y él ya estaba empezando a descontrolarse, estaba estrecha como siempre, infernalmente estrecha -porque a mi ………………me gusta mucho.

-Idiota- le dijo ella mientras seguía moviéndose en su placentero vaivén. El juego de los insultos era algo que la enardecía de tal manera, que no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Ya lo hemos discutido, soy un idiota, así y todo………….no dejas de amarme tanto como yo a ti - le respondió Draco, antes de emitir un gemido, ella se había movido un poco rápido y casi lo hace llegar.

Draco apresó un pezón con sus dientes, lo mordió y lo chupo hasta que quedo de un rojo sangre, mientras tanto sus manos apretaban las nalgas de ella, obligándola a hundirse mas en él. Sabia que esa posición era muy favorecedora para ella, porque la penetración era total y el contacto muy estrecho, cada vez que empujaba hacia adentro, la sentía temblar descontroladamente. Y ¡que diablos! para él también era el paraíso tenerla encima, moviéndose así sobre su cuerpo, pero quería hacerla delirar y que se derritiera en sus brazos, así que siguió retrasando el final. Había que ser honestos, quizás él había aprendido unas cuantas cosas acerca del asunto, pero en honor a la verdad, ella, de manera instintiva y con menos experiencia, le estaba dando una clase magistral de cómo complacer a un hombre. Y Draco Malfoy sabia reconocer a un maestro cuando lo tenia enfrente. En cuanto al sexo, Hermione lo superaba con creces y eso era un hecho. Era natural en ella, no podía negárselo, lo desquiciaba con tanta sensualidad.

-Me gusta tu piel- dijo él después de soltar sus pechos y mirarla fijamente. Ella abrió los ojos y clavo sus mirada castaña en él . Draco sintió que se erizaban todo los vellos de su cuerpo. Esa mirada era la lujuria personificada.

Ella empezó a aumentar la cadencia del ritmo de sus caderas y él la acompaño, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. Entonces Draco, sintiendo que no iba a aguantar mucho mas, desplazo un dedo hasta la parte mas baja de las nalgas de ella y sin pedir permiso, pero seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, acaricio el orificio trasero de ella y presiono un dedo en su entrada hasta meterlo completamente, mientras la embestía sin piedad alguna, haciendo que ella rebotarse sobre sus caderas. Eso fue suficiente para descontrolar completamente a Hermione, quien se vio sorprendida por esa caricia, pero sintió como su cuerpo respondía a ella inmediatamente, elevándola a niveles de placer insospechados.

Hermione cerro los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, parecía extraviada en la cornucopia de sensaciones que tenia y Draco solo sintió las paredes de ella apresando su miembro en contracciones espasmódicas, quería morirse allí mismo, nunca lo había sentido tan fuerte, tan contundente, le estaba estrangulando su erección y eso era simplemente fenomenal. Tuvo que sostenerla con las manos alrededor de la cintura, parecía a punto de desmayarse. Fue entonces cuando él se dejo llevar por un orgasmo tan intenso que no termino hasta que dio cuatro embestidas finales con tal fuerza, que ella simplemente grito sumergiéndose en otro clímax. Draco jadeo como un poseso, descansando su mentón sobre un hombro de Hermione, abrazándola con tal fuerza que sin duda le dejaría moretones en todo el cuerpo. Después de haberla saboreado una vez mas, lo supo, estaba perdido y él con ella, porque no la dejaría nunca mas.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS.


	25. Mi otro yo

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, disculpen, la tardanza, mi bronquitis esta horrible. En fin, aquí les dejo este pequeño capitulo. Recomendaciones de fics; **El Pajaro y el Pez**, de mi amiga Tildita, para todos aquellos que les guste la pareja Tonks y Remus. **Mentiras Verdaderas** a cargo de Fiona Garay o Fionita, para degustarse con la historia de Alastor Moody y un Dramione que empecé hoy de mi amiga Marine Noa Granger que se llama **Un Malfoy ¿mestizo?,** un fic con un argumento super interesante……………

Esperando ansiosa la pijamada PPC. No olviden leerse mis otros fics en progreso **Delirium Tremens** y **Polaris II El destino y La triada.**

Contestare reviews el próximo capitulo, debido a mi enfermedad.

Por otro lado he dado permiso formal a Karix para que parodie mis Dramiones en su fic **NO MAS DRAMIONES**, así que bueno ……………con plena libertad de conciencia, así que niños no se preocupen y no me defiendan, ja ja jaj ajaj. A veces burlarse de uno mismo es sano.

Capitulo 25 Mi otro yo.

_Me miro al espejo, pero no es mi cara lo que veo………………………solo veo su rostro ……..el de él……….el __innombrable……..que intenta apoderarse de mi pensamiento y de mis sentimientos………………lo hace de manera inconsciente………………solo yo se que existe la conexión y me maldigo por eso ……….día tras día. A veces………me levanto y no soy yo……..siento rabia……..siento envidia…………………miro a Ron y siento ………..odio……………miro a Hermione o a Ginny………….y siento lujuria…………se que los quiero……….pero en ese momento…………mi mente no es la mía……mi cuerpo no me pertenece…es él …..solo él…………siempre ……..él….Lord Voldemort._

Harry continuo frente al espejo respirando agitadamente, la cicatriz en su cabeza le dolía espantosamente, sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza se abriría en dos, estaba seguro. Sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente el cristal del espejo, respiraba con la boca abierta, agitado, desquiciado, desolado. Su cabello húmedo le caía sobre la frente, ocultando la maldita cicatriz que era la culpable de todo, recién había salido de la ducha y llevaba una toalla enredada en sus caderas, ni siquiera se molesto en retirar completamente la humedad de su cuerpo. Sus ojos seguían asegurándole de que era él, de que continuaba siendo Harry, pero el temor de lo que el espejo pudiese reflejar en cualquier momento, no cesaba. No era tan alto, ni tan corpulento ni tampoco tan especialmente atractivo, pero algo emanaba de él, era el aroma de un chico que finalmente se había convertido en un hombre, uno que tenia deseos carnales y que se estaba debatiendo entre la chica que no podía tener y la que lo amaba, además de luchar contra sus mas bajos instintos. Harry siguió observado su rostro, de pronto en un fugaz instante vio que sus ojos tenían en lugar de pupilas dos hendiduras ……………como las serpientes.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!- Harry sintió pánico y con una mano golpeo el cristal que se hizo añicos debido al impacto, de su puño herido pronto caían gotas de sangre al lavamanos.

Solo sintió que abrían la puerta del baño con un _Alomohora_, eran Ron y Ginny, quienes lucían visiblemente asustados. Harry miraba sus ojos, que habían recuperado su forma habitual, sobre un fragmento del espejo que todavía seguía en la pared. Su respiración se tranquilizo, poco a poco, de nuevo volvía a ser Harry.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Ron seco. Ya había visto suficientes episodios extraños de Harry, lo suficiente para estarlo vigilando constantemente, intentaba no dejarlo solo, incluso dormía en una habitación contigua a la de él. Afortunadamente estaba en el pasillo con Ginny cuando escucho el grito que le helo la sangre. Pero no había pasado absolutamente nada, como siempre. Miro a Ginny quien observaba a Harry como si se lo quisiese comer vivo. Su desagrado aumento, _era que esos dos ni siquiera podían guardar las formas._ No eran novios, habían terminado hacia años, aparentemente en bueno términos. Pero era evidente que todavía se gustaban y sospechaba que estaba yendo lejos en esa relación, mas de una vez los había visto disimuladamente, en esa casa, besándose desesperadamente en alguna esquina oscura, mientras pensaban que nadie los veía. Era su hermana, era cierto, pero también era una mujer de 19 años que supuestamente sabia lo que hacia. Si ellos dos querían andar a escondidas, ese no era su problema. Pero igual le molestaba todo el asunto. Miro el espejo roto y pregunto de nuevo- Harry ¿Qué te paso?

-Nada- respondió secamente Harry, miro su puño ensangrentado, lo metió debajo del agua que salio al abrir el grifo y lo enrollo con una toalla. Ron bufo enojado y salio de la habitación dando un portazo. Harry miro a Ginny un instante, como siempre ella estaba muy linda, con el cabello rojo suelto peinado a media raya. Ginny se percato que Harry estaba semidesnudo cubierto con una toalla y desvío la vista. Sintió enrojecer sus mejillas y una oleada de ansia recorrió su cuerpo. Era definitivo, le gustaba y mucho.

-Cuando te cubras un poco mas, te curare la mano con un hechizo- dijo ella muy turbada. Inexplicablemente habían sido novios por unos meses y luego habían terminado. Harry se alejo de ella sin ofrecerle ninguna explicación, Ginny sospechaba que era por otra, pero nunca logro sacarle la verdad. Su trato fue cordial pero distante por un tiempo. Nunca habían estado juntos cuando fueron novios, ambos eran muy jóvenes e inexpertos, y ella no había querido, tenia miedo.

El dolor de la ruptura, había hecho que ella, una chica muy romántica, pusiese de pronto los pies en la tierra, para darse cuenta que la vida no era color de rosa. Sufrió lo necesario, trato de ser de nuevo su amiga, con resultados intermedios, quizás todo esos sentimientos de niña enamorada habían muerto. Pero se habían despertado otros, mas intensos, mas demoledores dirigidos a la misma persona. Y desde hacia unos meses, ambos se rondaban como animales en celo, prodigándose besos robados, caricias soeces y ninguna palabra de amor. Ella se había acostumbrado, nunca volverían a ser novios, no mientras amenazase Voldemort, no mientras él no se quitara de la cabeza a la otra chica. Pero ella tenía que vivirlo, tenia que experimentarlo, porque el vértigo de tanto sentimiento junto no la dejaba dormir. Y Harry sentía exactamente lo mismo, estaba segura de ello.

Harry clavo sus ojos verdes en los marrones de ella y lo percibió, deseo en su mas viva e inocente expresión. Quería sentir su piel contra la de ella, besar cada rincón de su cuerpo y perder sus dedos en ese estupendo cabello rojo. Pero se sentía culpable, por sentir todas aquellas cosas por ella y haber hecho lo que hizo con Hermione……………forzándola. Por amar a dos personas, desearlas y no poder decidirse por ninguna de ellas. Porque no quería que con Ginny sucediese lo mismo que con Hermione. Porque no podría aguantar el dolor de otra perdida. Porque Hermione Granger lo había perdonado, pero nunca nada volvió a ser igual entre ellos, sobre todo porque Harry nunca le confío lo que había pasado ese día. _Ese maldito día._

-Bien- dijo él, cerrando tras si la puerta del baño, respiro profundo. Esta vez iba a perder su autocontrol, lo sabia, lo sentía venir. Pero esta vez su conexión con Voldemort no tenía nada que ver con el asunto, como cuando lo de Hermione, esta vez estaba sobrio y podría controlarlo. El deseo de tenerla en sus brazos, provenía de él, de lo mas hondo de su ser, del lugar que creía encerrado bajo siete llaves.

Tomo el pantalón de su pijama y se lo coloco. Abrió de nuevo la puerta y ella lo estaba esperando sentada frente a la ventana, contemplando la luna que en ese momento, brillaba plateada sobre el firmamento. Tomaba su varita con una mano y con la otra tocaba suavemente la superficie de madera. Estaba vestida con una tunica azul claro, en ese momento abierta, dejando entrever unos jeans desteñidos a la cadera y una camiseta azul oscuro. Miraba distraídamente hacia el exterior, no lo sintió acercarse, simplemente lo olio. Harry tenia un olor dulce, a melaza, almizclero, varonil, que siempre le había atraído y que en ese momento le choco en la nariz de manera abrupta, sumergiéndola en deseos y recuerdos. Volteo la cara y se encontró justamente con su cuerpo. Ella levanto el rostro.

-Ginny, yo…………. – Harry hablo con voz ronca, mientras su mano sana, tomaba la quijada de ella con fuerza pero sin brusquedad y la obligaba a levantarse para enfrentarlo, luego la abrazo posesivamente Ella tembló de excitación al sentir su cuerpo pegado al de él. Poso una de sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Harry- Yo no quiero hacerte daño…………. estoy confundido…………..

-Yo tengo muy claro lo que debo hacer y como- dijo ella atravesándolo con sus dulces ojos color miel- y pase lo que pase ………….nunca dejare de estar a tu lado.

-Estamos hablando de lo mismo- pregunto Harry alzando una ceja, no sabia si había entendido mal, pero él sabia lo que quería de ella en ese instante. La mirada de ambos se dirigió a la mano que lucia ensangrentada. Ginny río de pronto al recordar sus propias palabras, era obvio que lo había confundido. Lo cual era una estupidez ya que habían dado tantas vueltas sobre ese asunto, que estaba prácticamente sobreentendido que se deseaban, el asunto eran las reservas de Harry .Ella le busco la boca de pronto y le dio un beso suave y dulce. Él la estrecho contra su pecho correspondiendo ese beso.

-Primero te curare esa mano y luego………..jugaremos hasta tarde- ella le guiño un ojo con picardía.

-Tu hermano va a matarnos- dijo Harry. De pronto, todo el asunto escabroso con Hermione y todo su sentimiento de culpabilidad cedieron terreno a una sensación muy extraña para él, alegría.

-Honestamente- dijo ella quitándole la toalla de la mano ensangrentada- me importa un comino lo que piense Ron. Es mas, creo que nos ha dejado solos intencionalmente. Debe estar harto de vernos en los pasillos y las esquinas.

-No me ha reclamado nada- Harry observaba como Ginny pasaba la varita sobre su mano, cerrando los pequeños cortes que habían en ella.

-No te ha dicho nada……..porque te respeta y sabe que no soy una niña. Que puedo perfectamente tomar mis decisiones y hacerme responsable de ellas- dijo Ginny, luego de curar la herida, tomando su mano contra la suya, apretándola y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Harry.

-¿Tú sabes que te quiero? ¿Verdad?- pregunto Harry apenado- pero que yo no estoy seguro que………

-Yo tampoco- dijo ella con seguridad- pero quiero ser tuya antes de que el maldito Voldemort acabe con nosotros.

-Oh Ginny- Harry apoyo su frente con la de ella y poso ambas manos en sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por esa sensación calida y mullida que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

_0o0_

Mientras atravesaba la puerta de la entrada de aquella casa, no podía dejar de pensar lo cerca había estado de formar parte de esa ridícula familia. Siguió al elfo domestico hasta el gran salón y allí los vio a todos o por lo menos en su gran mayoría , los mortifagos. Todos riendo, alegres, bien vestidos, haciendo galas de su posición social y de su dinero. Pero todos en el fondo, podridos por dentro. Una fiesta en donde se estrechaban alianzas comerciales, en donde todos asumían sus disfraces de gente pudiente y sin mancha, donde llevaban una mascara, no la plateada, sino la de músculo y piel.

Por supuesto, ni Bella ni Voldemort acudían a esos festines, ni tampoco los mortifagos mas incontrolables o buscados. Draco podía hacerlo sin problema, literalmente había sido absuelto por el ministerio, ya que después de hacer publico su "resucitación", este, gracias a que estaba dominado en gran parte por el Señor Tenebroso, no pidió su recaptura. Así que gozaba de plena libertad de movimientos, ni siquiera lo interrogaron, su participación y su posición como mortifago fueron convenientemente olvidadas por los tribunales mágicos. El Lord así lo había dispuesto.

La recepción de la noche era en honor del Sr. Greengrass, y la anfitriona era su bella hija Astoria, quien lucia su cabello rubio cayendo liso sobre su espalda y un vestido verde agua de seda, un recipiente hermoso, delicado pero vacío. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco Malfoy, desvío la vista automáticamente, ignorándolo, dedicándose a coquetear con magos mayores que ella, con mucho dinero, tal cual era su costumbre. Draco sonrío satisfecho, como ahora era un ex convicto, no representaba ningún buen prospecto de matrimonio para ninguna bruja sangre limpia decente. Gracias a Merlín.

Se acerco a Pansy, quien lucia una tunica verde oscuro, como casi todas las damas presentes, solo se distinguían por sus joyas o sus peinados, pero el verde Slytherin era lo que predominaba, ella llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño alto y pendientes de diamantes. Estaba casada con Zabinni, obligada, pero el niño que había estado esperando, lo había perdido. Los rumores señalaban de que había sido producto de una golpiza de Zabinni, pero Pansy no hablaba del tema. En las reuniones sociales, ambos jóvenes apenas se dirigían la palabra y era conocido por todos que jamás dormían juntos. Se odiaban hasta morir, eso era un hecho. Draco sabia que Zabinni era el que había puesto el veneno para Ron Weasley así como hizo muchas cosas para entorpecer sus planes en sexto año, se había propuesto hacerle pagar, pero se había olvidado de ese asunto por otros mas urgentes, sin embargo hallaba un placer sádico al darse cuenta que el mismo Blaise había creado su peor enemigo, su propia mujer.

-Viste la cara de Astoria cuando te vio- Pansy lo tomo por un brazo. Draco le beso la mejilla y vio como Zabinni lo miraba con odio- De seguro todavía esta molesta porque no pudo casarse contigo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo Draco burlón- Te aseguro que lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Astoria, fue que yo nunca llegase a casarme con ella- y de seguro era así, él había fustigado hasta el cansancio a esa niña estupida por haber amenazado a Hermione. El compromiso estaba roto, una de las cláusulas especificaba claramente que se rompería si uno de los contrayentes moría o iba a prisión. Tal cual como se lo había dicho a ella un día, si llegaban a casarse, él se encargaría de hacer que su vida fuese un infierno, así que lo mejor que le había podido pasar a Astoria desde su punto de vista, era que el dichoso compromiso nunca se hubiese hecho efectivo.

-¿Cuándo me vas a decir tu pequeño secreto?- pregunto Pansy ansiosa. Draco se traía algo entre manos y ella tenia una ligera idea de lo que era. Lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, eso era seguro. Y si aquello tenia algo que ver con la posibilidad de que traicionar a Voldemort y sus ideales de sangre, ella seria la primera en aliarse con él. Gracias a todas esas tonterías y ridículos convencionalismos sociales, ella estaba atrapada en un matrimonio horrible, con un ser que despreciaba. Y si Voldemort ganaba, las cosas seguirían así o peor.

-Pronto, Pansy, muy pronto- Draco siguió deambulando sonriéndoles hipócritamente a todos, con Pansy del brazo quien lucia la misma mascara de complacencia que él.

0o0

_12 horas después._

-Te sientes mejor- Draco le recogía suavemente el cabello a Hermione mientras ella apoyaba la frente en la loza del lavamanos. Tenia tres días terriblemente enferma, cada vez que se levantaba, sentía unos mareos horribles y unas intensas ganas de vomitar, que le duraban toda la mañana. Draco tenía toda una semana sin verla y al llegar en la mañana después de la fiesta a la que asistió casi obligado, la había conseguido descompuesta en el baño. Tomo una toalla, la mojo con agua tibia y se la paso por el rostro a ella que lo miraba agradecida. Seguidamente la tomo en brazos y la deposito en la cama. Hermione automáticamente se hizo un ovillo sobre el colchón, el mareo continuaba y amenazaba con llevarla de nuevo al baño. Intento calmar las nauseas respirando profundamente.

-Estoy muy mareada- dijo ella con voz enferma.

-De seguro agarraste un virus. Si sigues así te llevare de incógnito a San Mungo. Tratare de preparare algo en la cocina- le dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la frente, ella le sonrió agradecida. Mientras él se disponía a salir de la habitación, tomando algo de ropa para meterla en la bolsa de la colada, se detuvo un instante y se dedico a observarla, estaba pálida y al parecer no quería abrir los ojos a riesgo de marearse mas. Ella se enrollo en las sabanas y se sumió en un estado de duermevela.

-Tú no sabes cocinar- le dijo ella medio adormilada, recordando ese detalle importante.

-Si se- contesto terco Draco todavía parado en la entrada de la habitación mirándola preocupado- te lo demostrare.

-Vas a incendiar la casa- aseguro ella echada en la cama, sin muchas fuerzas para seguir discutiendo.

-Tendré mi varita preparada, por si acaso- Hermione solo escucho la voz de Draco perdiéndose a la distancia, mientras este bajaba las escaleras. Ella con los ojos cerrados y acurrucada de medio lado en la cama, sonrió.

Era demasiado fácil enamorarse de él para ella, tomando en cuenta lo mal que se habían tratado durante años, su relación en la actualidad era un paraíso. No se lo podía negar, Draco seguía siendo malhumorado y testarudo, pero al mismo tiempo sin demostrar muchos sentimientos con palabras melosas la tenía absolutamente encandilada con todas sus atenciones. Quizás no fuese el hombre perfecto, pero era el ideal en muchos sentidos para ella. Además, estaba ese asunto………..el mal llamado _asunto de alcoba_. Ese detalle que para ninguno de los dos constituían un problema, eran ardientes como brasas, volátiles como una chispa incandescente en un mar de fuegos artificiales, eran el uno para el otro en ese sentido y gracias a Merlín que así era, porque que ella sabia que no todas las parejas eran compatibles en cuanto al sexo. Y no seria bueno, agregar, a todos sus problemas, un mal llevado _asunto de alcoba_.

No había sido fácil, tenían dos meses viéndose a escondidas de todos en casa de sus padres. Ni Harry ni Ron ni nadie de la orden sabían que estaban juntos de nuevo, solo Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Ah y por supuesto Luna que era la novia de Nott. Lo que si era de conocimiento de la orden del Fenix era que Draco y compañía eran unos traidores.

En una reunión donde él apareció de improviso en La Madriguera, fue gracias a la intervención acertada del auror Kingsley que todo no término en un enfrentamiento. Las opiniones de nuevo se dividieron, sin embargo sorprendentemente fue el mismo Harry el que termino aceptado la propuesta de Draco. Hermione los vio alejarse caminando por el jardín, su corazón se paro mientras veía a Harry mirando a Draco atentamente, con cautela y con desprecio, mientras este le contaba la existencia del Horrocrux que tenia en su poder y todo el plan. La expresión de la cara de Harry era indescriptible, ella pudo observar que un brillo siniestro recorría su mirada. Ambos, los dos chicos que sufrieron la destrucción de sus vidas, por causa de un loco racista genocida, tendrían la oportunidad de una revancha.

Luego Harry empezó a hablar, tenia el rostro compungido, lucia verdaderamente amargado, la historia parecía larga y se tocaba la cicatriz muy a menudo, Draco caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro, mirando al otro mago con desconcierto e incredulidad, luego Harry dijo unas palabras y Draco se le echo encima tomándolo por las solapas de la túnica, amenazándolo, sorprendentemente Harry no hizo ningún ademán de defenderse y solo bajo la cara, visiblemente apenado.

Draco lo empujo lejos, luego se llevo la mano hacia el cabello, tocándose la cabeza una y otra vez, alborotándose el rubio cabello, en señal de impotencia, se veía que estaba furioso y que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse. Todos los miraban atentamente, ante la primera señal que Malfoy pretendiese hechizar a Harry todos reaccionarían enviándole hechizos, quizás hasta algunas imperdonables. Hasta ahora solo parecía que estaban discutiendo y el intento fallido de Malfoy de duelo Muggle no paso a mayores. Sin embargo, Remus, Nymphadora, Kingsley, los Sres. Weasley´s y sobretodo Ron parecían dispuestos a defender al chico que vivió, si las cosas se salían de control. Vincent Crabbe que acompañaba a Draco, miro a Hermione como diciéndole _"o los controlas tú o me encargo yo"._ Hermione extendió un brazo y les hizo una señal de calma a todos. Harry siguió hablando y Draco asintió, luego cada uno tomo una dirección distinta. Draco no se acerco a ella, lo habían acordado así, para no despertar sospechas acerca de su reanudada relación y se desapareció. Hermione se estaba muriendo de los nervios……………algo le dijo Harry a Draco Malfoy, que hizo que él se fuese muy descompuesto de esa reunión. Esa misma noche, Draco acudió a su casa y mientras la tenía atrapada en sus brazos, de nuevo encerrados y ocultos en la pequeña habitación de Hermione, lo único que dijo Draco en relación a la conversación fue lo siguiente:

-No se como le harás, pero de ahora en adelante………………no duermes mas en esa maldita casa, la de la familia Black. No te quiero cerca de Potter, viviendo bajo el mismo techo- el tono de voz de Draco no dejaba lugar a replicas. Lo veía apretando sus puños fuertemente con rabia, pero luego se relajo y pareció calmarse un poco. La estrecho contra su pecho y le dijo en su oído- se que estamos escondidos y que esta es la casa de tus padres. Pero deseo que tengamos un sitio para los dos, donde yo este seguro y tú también para encontrarnos. ¿Quieres que te compre una casa o un departamento en Londres? Puedes elegir el que mas te guste, si no te apetece Londres escoge cualquier ciudad, en realidad no importa. Puedes contratar al mejor decorador, lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedírmelo. Ah, se me olvidaba, he hecho una transferencia de un millón de galeones a tu cuenta en Gringotts, eso seria mejor que no lo tocases a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

- Te lo devolveré inmediatamente, los galeones de mi cuenta en Gringotts. ¡Draco Malfoy ¡¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con tanto dinero? Por otro lado, me quedare aquí, después de todo esta es mi casa y además estamos en las afueras de Londres en un vecindario muggle de clase media, nadie nos vendrá a buscar en este lugar - dijo ella disfrutando del contacto de la fría y pálida piel de él, sus ojos se desviaron hasta la marca tenebrosa, que Draco lucia en su antebrazo izquierdo, de nuevo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, siempre que la veía, pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Esa marca era la causante que la vida de ambos estuviese siempre al borde del abismo.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres esta bien. En cuanto al dinero, podemos malversarlo, usarlo o gastarlo, pero sin duda lo mas lógico seria ahorrarlo- dijo Draco- Además esa transferencia es el único dinero que tenemos para cuando todo acabe, ya que Michael Hayde en su testamento ha estipulado lo que hará con su dinero.

-¡Piensas fingir tu muerte de nuevo! – dijo ella exasperada.

-No exactamente, verdaderamente Michael Hayde es decir Avery, esta muerto, yo solo lo estoy suplantando a nivel financiero. Al terminar todo, me desharé del Galeon encantado y le daré la llave de la bóveda a los hermanos Faria. Me quedare con lo suficiente de esa fortuna para llevar una vida tranquila e invertir en algunas cosas, eso si salimos vivos- contesto Draco quien utilizando su astucia Slytherin, ya había sumado, restado, dividido y multiplicado y había visto los posibles beneficios. La fortuna original iría a los Faria era cierto, pero los intereses de las ganancias obtenidas durante el tiempo que estaría al frente de todos esos negocios, serian para él. Ese millón de galeones era lo que había ganado en ocho meses. Una pequeña fortuna. No sabía que nuevo orden se iba a imponer en el mundo mágico si caía Voldemort, pero lo que era seguro era que el dinero seguiría manteniendo su importancia.

-¿Por qué en mi cuenta?- dijo ella incomoda- Deposítalo en la tuya, después de todo con la fortuna de Avery o sin ella, eres rico por parte de los Malfoy,.

-El dinero de mi padre no lo voy a tocar, no quiero deberle nada nunca más. Lo transferí a tu nombre porque eres la persona en la que mas confió- contesto Draco- y por que si algún día muero, no puedo mencionarte en mi testamento, así que es mejor que el dinero lo tengas tú.

-No puedes darme tu apellido, pero me das dinero- dijo ella resoplando. Draco alzo una ceja con el comentario impregnado de fastidio de Hermione, la estrecho mas aun contra él y enredo sus piernas contra las de ella. Ambos yacían desnudos en esa cama, hacia bastante frió en el ambiente, pero el calor de ambos cuerpos pegados hacían que no lo notasen- me siento como una prostituta- Draco soltó una carcajada, y se fue ávido contra el cuello de ella, Hermione siguió suspirando resignada.

-Si eres eso que dices, te voy a contratar con exclusividad permanente. ¡No hables mas tonterías Herms!- dijo Draco hablando entre dientes, mientras le besaba un hombro-Entonces si eso es lo que quieres te quedaras aquí. Theo, Vincent y Gregory se turnaran para vigilar si yo no estoy. También estamos vigilando a Lovegood.

-No quiero dejar a los chicos solos en esa casa- contesto Hermione.

-No lo harás, solo que…………….- Draco dudo, quería evitar que Potter se saliese de control nuevamente, mientras averiguaba que demonios hacer con su conexión con Voldemort, así que no la quería cerca de él, lo mas que pudiese- Duerme aquí por favor. Te lo estoy pidiendo.

-Bien- dijo ella- ¿cuando le darás la tasa de Huffelpuf a Harry ?

-Cuando ustedes encuentren la manera de destruirla, se las daré- dijo él -mientras tanto esta segura a buen recaudo. Bellatrix el día del ataque entro a Gringotts y no se dio cuenta de la falsificación. Ahora Voldemort esta fuera del país juntando fuerzas, esta tratando de convencer otras criaturas sobrenaturales para unírsele. Eso nos da tiempo

-¿No me vas a decir que hablaron tú y Harry?- pregunto ella suspicaz.

-No- contesto Draco secamente, enseguida la callo cubriendo sus labios con los suyos, para profundizar en un ardoroso beso.

0o0

Draco trataba de cocinar un consomé de pollo. No era tan difícil, lo había visto hacer infinidad de veces. No era un maestro con la cocina pero se defendía lo suficiente para no pasar hambre. De alguna forma quería que su vida siempre fuese así, viviendo tranquilo y feliz con ella en una casa, por supuesto algo mas grande, quizás no tan lujosa como la de sus padres, pero si amplia. Tantos años encerrado en una celda, lo había vuelto un poco claustrofóbico. Quizás después de que la guerra terminase, le plantearía a Hermione mudarse a Ámsterdam, cerca de su amigo Larsen, ese suburbio muggle en donde este vivía, era muy bonito, lleno de casas amplias y antiguas, con la comunidad mágica cerca. Sin duda a ella le iba a gustar. Y su presencia en ese lugar, con ella, no despertaría tanta suspicacia como si se quedaban viviendo en Inglaterra, donde ni siquiera podían ir a un sitio público ni muggle ni mágico sin llamar la atención. La primera vez que los viesen de seguro empezarían los rumores y luego …………el desastre.

Tres meses habían pasado desde su reencuentro. Tres meses desde que él y sus compañeros eran en la práctica unos traidores. Tres meses viviendo en la cuerda floja. Y tres meses más que había tenido que soportar cumplir las nefastas órdenes de su señor. No podía dar siempre información a la orden, sino los mortifagos sospecharían y eso era lo peor, escoger quienes morían o vivían. Cada vez sentía más asco de su papel como mortifago. Lo peor para su corazón, era la cara de ella, inexpresiva, con el labio inferior temblando de impotencia, cuando hablaban de esos hechos tan tristes y tan siniestros.

Sirvió en un plato hondo, su intento medio comestible de sopa y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione. Dormían allí, pero habían ampliado la cama a unas dimensiones descomunales, ambos eran muy inquietos durmiendo y si no estaban durmiendo eran peores. Draco no recordaba que ella se moviese tanto cuando dormían juntos en el colegio, pero también él, que siempre tenia pesadillas muy vividas, sobretodo de sus días en Azkaban, todo el tiempo, se movía bastante. Era cierto que nunca antes habían estado absolutamente toda la noche los dos durmiendo en una cama, pero la situación rayaba en lo ridículo. Después de tres días los dolores musculares casi no le permitían moverse ( sin duda algo muy malo para un mortifago), que continuaron atormentándolo, a pesar de beber litros de pociones relajantes, entonces tomaron su primera decisión domestica importante en común, se hicieron de una cama Queen size, con suficiente espacio para que ambos rodaran a sus anchas sobre el colchón, aunque después de dos noches, la solución al parecer no dio el resultado esperado, irremediablemente, los dos despertaban uno sobre el cuerpo del otro, se atraían como los polos opuestos de un imán. Por supuesto, gracias a la gran cama, la habitación quedo en comparación aun más pequeña de lo que era, pero Hermione se negó en redondo que se trasladasen al cuarto de sus padres o que modificaran la estructura de la casa. Draco se rió con ganas toda la noche, al parecer ella, la sempiterna sabelotodo insufrible o su lindo ratón de biblioteca, como la llamaba para enfurecerla, desconocía la existencia de un famoso fetiche, el de tener sexo en la cama de los padres, pero no insistió con el asunto.

Dejo la sopa sobre una mesita de noche y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ella lucia totalmente inofensiva dormida, estaba de medio lado, con el cabello recogido en una coleta, y un pijama de dos piezas, pantalón y camisa, que era de él si la vista no le fallaba, su cabeza descansaba placida sobre una almohada y su mano reposaba en su estomago.

-Herms ¿ya estas bien?- dijo él hablándole al oído seductoramente acercando su cuerpo al de ella.

-Hum- dijo ella removiéndose y dándole un suave manotazo al rostro que Draco desvió ágilmente- Si………….déjame dormir.

-Así que estas mejor- Draco se acerco y empezó a besarle el cuello, ella dio cortos suspiros y se coloco boca arriba. Él lentamente se situó encima de ella. Y empezó a besarle los parpados, las mejillas y la punta de la nariz- Te extrañe.

-Yo también- dijo ella todavía con los ojos cerrados pero dejando que él le brindase cariño- anoche casi no pude dormir, estaba muy nerviosa, quería verte, pero no sabía donde demonios te habías metido todos estos días.

Draco paro de súbito las caricias y se acostó a su lado mirando el techo. No quería que ella sufriese su ausencia. Deseaba poder darle tantas cosas, y no le estaba dando nada. Se sentía cada día más culpable. Hasta ahora nada había sucedido, estaban ocultos, tenían una vida mas o menos normal, dentro de lo que cabía y era esperable en esas circunstancias tan extrañas, incluso la mitad de su ropa estaba ya en el closet junto a la de ella, y habían libros de magia negra regados por la casa, que él había estado llevándose de Malfoy Manor a escondidas para que ella siguiese en su investigación acerca de los Horrocrux. Eran un pareja constituida excepto en el nombre. Si otras hubiesen sido la circunstancias, se la hubiese llevado a Italia de "Luna de Miel" a un sitio donde sus apoderados había comprado una casa, que sin duda a ella le encantaría, había visto las fotografías y se había quedado sin habla, la belleza de ese lugar era irreal. Pero no……………podían.

Ella entendió su azoramiento y apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, deleitándose con el sonido de su corazón.

-Nos podemos quedar todo el día así si quieres- le dijo Draco abrazándola con fuerza- Creo que los mortifagos no van a atacar a nadie hoy, por lo que la Orden no tendrá trabajo, así que …………….estoy libre- dijo él sin evitar una sonrisita cómplice.

-Te quiero……….- dijo ella apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho y durmiéndose, estaba muy cansada. Draco se quedo un rato aspirando el aroma de sus cabellos, sin duda olía a miel o algo parecido, no tardo en quedarse dormido en los brazos de ella. Sufría de un pertinaz insomnio y todo el tiempo estaba preocupado, pero sentir el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo era su oasis de tranquilidad. Hermione era su nirvana.

Días después Hermione caminaba por el Londres Muggle, en vista de que estaba oculta en el mundo mágico, había adquirido la costumbre de pasearse por los parques, las tiendas , Picadilly, recorrer avenidas mientras no estaba con Draco o con los chicos. Estaba mortalmente aburrida, parecía que todos los planes estaban estancados, así que aprovechaba sus escapadas para pensar. También disfrutaba de la sensación de libertad y de anonimato que le ofrecía estar en el mundo muggle. Pero esa tarde, sus pensamientos distaban mucho de ser alegres y no era precisamente por causa de Voldemort o sus Horrocruses. Estaba asustada, lo suficientemente asustada para retrasar llegar a su casa una y otra vez.

Su cuerpo le había hecho una mala jugada, a pesar de tomar cuanta poción anticonceptiva que se atravesaba en su camino y además, de tomar las pastillitas muggles que tomaban Padma y Parvati en el colegio, inexplicablemente, se había embarazado. La ausencia de su ciclo menstrual y las constantes nauseas la había alertado, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, antes de que Draco la llevase a rastras a San Mungo a riesgo de ser descubiertos. Así que lo había confirmado esa mañana en una clínica muggle, tenia aproximadamente 8 semanas de embarazo. El doctor que la examino la felicito, le prescribió algunas vitaminas, medicamentos para controlar las nauseas, una dieta y ella ni siquiera le salieron las palabras para darle las gracias, estaba aterrorizada.

Definitivamente eso…………..no estaba en sus planes…………mas bien nadie lo había previsto en ningún plan. Si se ponía a enumerar todas las razones por las cuales ella no debería estar embarazada, no terminaría nunca, pero tenia una lista corta : 1) se sentía muy joven para esa responsabilidad 2) estaba metida de cabeza en una guerra 3) no estaba casada ( aunque esa parte, la podía pasar por alto, la modernidad también había llegado al mundo mágico) 4) el padre del niño NO quería tener hijos porque consideraba que estarían en peligro constantemente y no quería someter a su familia a esa tortura 5) el bebe seria un mestizo producto de una relación clandestina entre un mortifago perteneciente a una de las familias sangre pura mas importante, de paso traidor a su causa y ella era una sangre sucia, lo cual colocaba al niño situación bastante incomoda y riesgosa.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un distrito comercial, las lagrimas pugnaban por salir porque a pesar de que todo estaba en contra, ella, en el fondo de su ser, quería tener el bebe. Con la cara congestionada por el llanto se paro en una vidriera de una tienda de juguetes. Decidió entrar y luego de curiosear un rato, escogió un osito Teddy y lo compro. Lo miro alegre por un rato, le había comprado el primer juguete a su hijo. Cuando iba saliendo de la tienda, tropezó con una pareja que iba entrando.

-Ah disculpen- dijo Hermione tomando la bolsa que se le había caído de las manos. El hombre, un joven de unos 25 años, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos oscuros le dio la bolsa.

-Hermione Granger- dijo la mujer, entonces Hermione reconoció el sedoso cabello negro y la tez olivácea de Parvati Patil. Ambas mujeres se miraron por un instante y luego se dieron un sentido abrazo.

-Parvati- exclamo Hermione- tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Pensé que te había tragado la tierra- contesto ella, muy alegre. El hombre que estaba a su lado miraba atentamente a Hermione.

-Hermy- dijo el hombre- no te acuerdas de mí. Siete años no es tanto tiempo.

Entonces Hermione examino concienzudamente al hombre. Era guapo, alto, con una musculatura desarrollada sobre todo en los brazos. Sus facciones estaban bien esculpidas sobre su rostro, una mandíbula cuadrada y una nariz recta sobresalían en relación a sus ojos que eran pequeños y vivaces y sobre todo tenia una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-¡Oliver!- exclamo con sorpresa Hermione. Le dio un corto abrazo y luego los miro a ambos con suspicacia. Lucían radiantes y felices.

-Nos casaremos en dos meses- aclaro Parvati muy contenta tomada de la mano de su Oliver- No tiene sentido esperar, ya sabes con el ……………….- súbitamente cayo, no era necesario seguir hablando, la situación se entendía perfectamente. Para que esperar si Voldemort de un momento a otro tomaría el poder y todo se iría a la mierda.

-¿Qué hacen en el Londres muggle?- pregunto ella, ellos dos eran sangre pura, así que no entendía que hacían allí.

-Somos traidores a la sangre y los mortifagos también nos cazan. Parvati y yo decidimos pasear y salir aquí, es mas seguro- contesto Oliver mirando nervioso a todas direcciones- entrábamos a la tienda a curiosear. Veo que compraste algo.

-Oh si- dijo ella sonrojándose, tratando de ocultar el osito de peluche- es un juguete nada más, es para la sobrinita de un conocido.

-Vayamos a un sitio para hablar- se ofreció Parvati- mientras Oliver juega horas en la tienda. Le encantan los trencitos.

Minutos después, ambas chicas estaban sentadas en un café. Hermione lucia muy casual, con el cabello suelto, una camiseta blanca, un jean azul y sandalias, si bien no se le notaba el embarazo, tenia tendencia a que su piel se enrojeciera en las mejillas, el cuello y el inicio de los senos, algún fenómeno vasomotor relacionado con la preñez, así que se veía bastante ruborizada. Parvarti estaba vestida de oscuro, como no sabia muy bien el estilo de moda entre los muggles, siempre optaba por atuendos oscuros que no llamasen la atención. Después de que Hermione le contara algo de su vida con Harry y Ron, asegurándole que ambos estaban vivos, Parvati empezó a soltarse, hablando de todas sus experiencias desde aquel lejano día al término del sexto año de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo volviste con Oliver?- pregunto Hermione- Pensé que estabas con Seamus o con Michael Corner, incluso con Zacharias Smith.

-O si, Zach el quejón- dijo Parvati con una risita- es que ni siquiera en la cama deja de quejarse. Pero él no cuenta, solo fue locura de una noche.

Hermione se rió con ganas. Parvati sin mucho escándalo, había salido con casi todos los chicos de su generación. Había tenido sus líos con unos cuantos, pero ella era tan discreta y sus amantes tan considerados, que no estaba en la boca de nadie. Aunque respecto a Zacharias Smith lo mas seguro es que este no hablase del asunto, por ser pésimo en la cama.

-¿Le diste su oportunidad a Oliver?- pregunto ella.

-Si, a pesar de que me lo negué hasta el cansancio- suspiro Parvati- él era especial. No tanto porque fue el primero para mi, sino que me parecía encantador que Olie me siguiese insistiendo para salir con él. Un año después de salir de Hogwarts decidí darle otra oportunidad y ahora nos vamos a casar.

Hermione se mordió un labio. Lo que para la mayoría de las personas era algo completamente natural y normal, para ella era imposible.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Parvati vio como su amiga empalideció de pronto.

-Parvati- dijo Hermione- necesito un consejo. Pero por favor, lo que te diga debe permanecer en secreto. Es de vida o muerte para mí.

-Ay, Herms- Parvati entonces se removio incomoda en su silla- ¿Se trata de Malfoy? Y no me mires con esa cara. Ese es tu único secreto hasta donde yo se y uno bien peligroso. Yo fui testigo de todo lo que paso en sexto, vi las caras de ambos cuando se lo llevaron a Azkaban, ¿ ustedes estaban enamorados? o ¿Todo fue un engaño ?, al final él no mato a Dumblendore, eso se supo, pero no se me hace tan injusto que pagase unos años allí, igual era culpable de muchas cosas. Mucha gente esa descontenta con su repentina aparición y con el hecho de que el ministerio no lo envía de vuelta a Azkaban.

-Parvati, lo siento no quería molestarte- Hermione estaba tomando su bolso y el peluche, cuando la mano de Parvati se cerro en su muñeca. Se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, Draco despertaba sentimientos encontrados en la gente. Mejor dicho, había gente que verdaderamente quería su muerte, eso la espantaba.

-Quédate en donde estas Hermione Granger- dijo ella- eres mi amiga y no permitiré que te vayas a punto de llorar. Siéntate y dime que te pasa.

-Estoy embarazada- suspiro Hermione sentándose en el sillón. Parvati abrió los ojos como platos.

-Y es de Ron- dijo Parvati esperanzada. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-O de Harry. Supe que había terminado con Ginny Weasley- Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Oh Dios- Parvati se llevo una mano en la cabeza-¿De quien es el niño?...No será de……… ..Oh Hermione ¿estas loca?

-Calla Parvati- dijo Hermione intranquila por los gestos de preocupación de su amiga, que estaban llamando la atención sobre ellas, en ese café- No estoy loca ni nada parecido. Estoy embarazada pero no puedo decirte de quien. Y estoy muy asustada. Él y yo no tenemos nada oficial. Y no nos habíamos planteado tener niños ni ahora ni nunca.

- Si me pides mi consejo Hermione, interrumpe ese embarazo……… deja a ese hombre…………..es muy peligroso en donde estas metida……….No me dices quien es…………pero por Dios que tengo una idea………! Merlin! me das miedo- Parvati recupero la calma a duras penas.

-No puedo hacerlo- Hermione estaba con las lagrimas en el rostro, escuchar todos sus pensamientos, expresados palabra por palabra en boca de otra persona, era espeluznante- No quiero, estoy enamorada de él y deseo tener al niño.

Aunque su nivel de consternación siguió alto, la expresión de Parvati se suavizo y abrazo a Hermione, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Al parecer ella tenía decidido continuar con el embarazo, así que supuso que el gran dilema de Hermione era otro:

-No quieres decírselo,¿ verdad?- dijo en voz baja Parvati. Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Imaginaba que la pareja de Hermione (quien quiera que fuese) reaccionaria como hacen todos los hombres con un embarazo no planificado, escupiría sapos y culebras, le echaría la culpa a Hermione, total las mujeres tienen la culpa de todo, sobretodo en esos temas, estaría de mal humor unas cuantas semanas y cuando naciera el niño, no lo soltaría ni un instante encantado de ser su padre. Eso eran las reacciones típicas de los hombres. Su Oliver a pesar de ser muy meloso, tenía sus mañas, pero ella no estaba en peligro de muerte, por culpa de su relación. Cosa muy distinta a Hermione Granger. Porque Hermione no le dijo quien era el padre del niño, ni tampoco ella la obligaría, pero tenia una idea bien aproximada del principal sospechoso, el recién resucitado Draco Malfoy, a quien muchos habían visto vestido de Mortifago en el ataque al callejón Diagon, dejando estupefactos a unos cuantos cuando supieron de su escape de Azkaban y a otros, que no entendían porque el ministerio no lo apresaba y lo enviaba de vuelta. ¿Quién mas iba a ser el responsable? Draco Malfoy había estado loco por ella, de eso estaba segura, lo había visto languidecer de amor frente a sus ojos, de alguna forma había visto todo el romance en sus inicios. Vio a Hermione destrozada cuando termino con él. Ellos se amaban, a pesar de ser unos chicos. Era como la historia de Romeo y Julieta y ojala no terminara en tragedia. Pero Parvati no quería verse mezclada en toda esa historia, así que mejor fingiría no saber la identidad. Sin embargo apoyaría a su amiga, aquella con la cual había mantenido las mejores charlas femeninas de su vida, una persona a la cual apreciaba mucho, alguien bueno e inteligente, una persona a quien le provocaba guardarle el secreto.

-No quiero, pero……….debo- dijo Hermione limpiándose las lagrimas y levantándose- y entre mas pronto mejor. Si no quiere ocuparse, ya veré como me las arreglo.

-¿Cuánto tienes?- pregunto Parvati interesada, miraba el cuerpo de Hermione curiosa, la verdad es que la veía mas bien algo flaca desde sus días en Hogwarts.

-Dos meses- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa deslumbrante, le gustaría tener la panza grande de una vez y sentir al niño moverse, no podía evitarlo, estaba terriblemente emocionada, a pesar de toda la problemática situación, Draco y ella iban a tener un bebe- Todavía falta un mes para que se me note algo de vientre. Pero los mareos me tienen muerta. Es terrible, paso las mañanas encerrada en el baño. Debería mudar la cama al baño y todo seria más fácil.

-Oh , que horrible- Parvati se llevo la mano a la boca y ambas mujeres rieron con ganas.

-Si no tienes a donde ir- le dijo Parvati despidiéndose con un beso- Quédate con Olie y conmigo. Creo que Ron y Harry se van a poner furiosos también con lo de tu embarazo. Y una futura mama necesita descanso. Ven con nosotros y te mimaremos.

-Gracias- dijo Hermione brindándole un abrazo- lo tendré en cuenta.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	26. La Buena Nueva

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling

Hola como andan, gracias por esperarme. Estoy enfermita así que por eso me he retrasado tanto. Por cierto lean mi nueva historia Un hueco en el alma, un Dramione y Nottiome como lo he bautizado, j aja jajjajaaj. En el orden de otras cosas, recomiendo ampliamente el grupo Muse esa canción de Supermasive Black Hole le queda ideal a este capitulo, je jejej ej je. Bueno estamos ya casi en el final del fic……………..solo faltan dos capítulos y finite……………Digamos que bueno………….el final será un buen final………………GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR EL FIC. Reviews el próximo cap.

Capitulo 26 La buena nueva

Todos los presentes se miraban atónitos en aquella reunión en la cocina de la madriguera. Molly Weasley estaba detrás de su marido, de un momento a otro se dio vuelta y siguió intentando terminar de adornar un pastel que estaba cocinando, solo para distraerse.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados sobre la mesa, junto a Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, Shackelbolt Kingsley, Aberforth Dumblendore , Bill y Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy con Theodore Nott estaban vestidos con túnicas de mortifagos cerca de la entrada, recientemente habían llegado anunciando nuevas noticias. Hermione estaba cuchicheando con Ginny al otro extremo de la estancia, sin embargo no cesaba de mirar alternativamente a Draco. Como su relación seguía siendo un secreto, habían decidido llegar por separado. No era muy difícil mantener las apariencias, su trato era distante y medianamente cortes, todos allí sabían que se habían odiado desde que se habían visto la primera vez. Su historia de amor solo era del conocimiento de Harry, Ron y Remus Lupin y sin embargo estos también ignoraban que estaban de nuevo juntos. Hermione estaba inquieta, quería que la reunión terminase de una buena vez, para irse a su casa y poder hablar calmadamente con Draco sobre su nueva situación. De nuevo se sonrojo y sonrío desviando la mirada, la idea de ser madre la tenia absolutamente encantada.

-¿De que te ríes Herms? - le pregunto Ginny en voz baja, viendo a su amiga muy ruborizada y ruisueña.

-Nada - dijo ella, tratando de recuperar la seriedad.

-Herms, no te lo había dicho - Ginny la jalo un poco hacia la puerta de salida de la cocina - pero me he dado cuenta que en las ultimas reuniones que…………Malfoy te observa demasiado.

-Ah- Hermione reprimió otra sonrisa-…………………..no me había dado cuenta. Deben ser ideas tuyas ………..Ginny.

-Y también me he dado cuenta - Ginny entonces levanto una ceja - que tú le devuelves las miradas. Herms ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?-

-Luego Ginny - entonces Hermione volvió a asomarse a la reunión - debemos prestar atención.

Después de algunas valoraciones del estado general de la situación en el mundo mágico, Draco Malfoy tomo la palabra.

-El Señor Tenebroso planea dar un golpe de estado en aproximadamente cuatro a seis semanas, no estamos seguros. Atacara el ministerio de magia en su totalidad y el castillo de Hogwarts. Nos ha llamado a reunión en un sitio designado por él, el cual permanece oculto para nosotros hasta la fecha - Draco miro a Nott y este asintió - Sabemos que él personalmente va a atacar a Hogwarts, quiere algo perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw, una diadema………..

Harry se incorporo de la silla y presto tal atención a Draco que su gesto no paso desapercibido para nadie. En su mente solo daba vueltas la posibilidad de hallar otro horrocrux y destruirlo. Hogwarts estaba actualmente bajo la dirección de Minerva McGonagall, pero no había podido evitar que dos mortifagos Amicus y Alecto Carrow fuesen profesores de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras y Estudios contra los muggles como ahora se llamaba la materia, debido a que no había podido ocupar las vacantes. El departamento de Educacion estaba controlado por mortifagos y simpatizantes del lado oscuro. Sin embargo todavía había suficiente resistencia en el ministerio y en el colegio por parte del mundo mágico, resistencia a la cual, Voldemort estaba tolerando hasta los momentos, pero al parecer, la situación……………..había cambiado. ¿Por qué?

-La concentración de mortifagos impedirá que podamos comunicarnos con ustedes. Sin embargo, he ideado un hechizo para señalarles el inicio del ataque. Yo convocare la marca oscura solo que no será verde, sino plateada. Nosotros intentaremos desarticular el ataque desde nuestras filas, ustedes deberán defender las principales instituciones mágicas para evitar su caída. Si todo sale ………………..como esta previsto…………..Ganaremos - Draco termino de hablar y se hizo un silencio absoluto entre todos los presentes.

Hermione se tenso al escuchar lo ultimo, instintivamente se llevo una mano al vientre. No vería a Draco sino hasta la ultima batalla, una en que por su condición no se arriesgaría a participar. El miedo de nuevo se instalo en su cuerpo y olvidando su discreción, busco sus ojos. Draco la miro con nostalgia, ella entonces empezó a dar un rodea por la atestada estancia para llegar cerca de él. Llego a su lado y Draco le apretó por un momento su mano fuertemente de manera disimulada

-Entonces eso es todo - dijo Harry mirando atentamente a todos alrededor.

-Si Potter, todo esta listo para que nos salves el pellejo nuevamente - dijo Draco con cinismo.

Charlie Weasley hizo un ademán de levantarse para reclamar, pero la mano de Arthur Weasley se cerró sobre su hombro y lo obligo a permanecer en su sitio.

-En ese caso, considero más que necesario que todos nos mantengamos alertas y protejamos nuestras casas- dijo Kingsley- yo intentare hablar con el primer ministro. Pero cada día sospecho mas que esta bajo la maldición imperius.

-Eso es algo que nosotros no podemos asegurar- respondido Draco con su voz glacial que a algunos podía parecer arrogante, pero para Hermione simplemente era la manera natural de hablar de Draco para cualquiera que no fuese ella- Haga el intento y advierta al cuartel de Aurores.

-Así se hará- concluyo Kingsley, luego se dirigió a la Sra. Weasley- Molly, como siempre es un placer estar en tu casa, gracias por todo.

-No te preocupes, todos- entonces la Sra. Weasley miro a Nott y a Malfoy- todos son bien recibidos- Molly nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba agradecida con los mortifagos renegados ya que avisaron de un ataque a Sortilegios Weasley, y sus dos niños rebeldes se habían salvado por un pelo.

-Gracias Sra. Weasley- contesto Theodore y Draco le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Molly.

Todo el mundo se levanto de la mesa y se formaron grupos que estaban inmersos en distintas y coloridas charlas. Draco y Theo aprovecharon para salir, Hermione los siguió, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Harry y Ron quienes se miraron y decidieron estar atentos a los movimientos de su amiga.

Ya en el jardín trasero, Hermione toco un brazo de Draco y este se detuvo.

-Necesitamos hablar, nos vemos en la casa- dijo ella.

-No- Draco miraba a todas direcciones y le puso las manos sobre los hombros- no puedo ir esta noche. Nos están esperando. No se si podamos reunirnos de nuevo. Lo siento Herms, pero hare todo el intento de verte antes de la batalla, lo prometo.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte- Hermione clavo sus ojos castaños sobre él- muy importante.

-Draco, voy a ver a Luna- interrumpió Nott- quiero despedirme de ella. Su casa queda cerca de aquí, quizás Hermione pueda acompañarnos.

-Bien- dijo Draco, caminaron a la salida y cuando estuvieron algo lejos de la madriguera, la tomo de la mano. Hermione entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. Tenía mucha ansiedad, estaba asustada, de nuevo estarían separados, algo con lo que ella no contaba. De pronto sintió que Draco le soltaba la mano y le ponía un abrigo encima, era de noche y el ambiente estaba frío. Cada vez que respiraban un vaporcillo salía de sus fosas nasales.

-Gracias- dijo ella.

-No quiero que te enfermes de nuevo- dijo él pasándole un brazo sobre su hombro y atrayéndola a su cuerpo- ¿Fuiste al medico?

-Si- dijo ella con voz queda.

-¿Y que te dijo?- Draco seguía caminando por el sendero, ya la extraña casa en forma de hongo se veía y Nott al divisar a Luna término de vadear la distancia corriendo y se sumergió en un sentido abrazo con su novia. Draco sonrío al verlos, luego se detuvo y miro a Hermione, quien estaba mas callada de lo habitual- ¿Tienes algo grave?

-No- dijo ella, bajando la mirada un instante, luego la levanto y le sonrío a Draco- Estoy esperando un bebe.

"Un bebe"…………..estas ultimas palabras casi paralizaron el corazón de Draco. Su cara empalideció, por un momento sintió que su alma dejaba su cuerpo y luego de un rato regresaba, muy atribulada y asustada. Eso si era algo que no se esperaba. Tomo a Hermione por ambos brazos y la miro fijamente, sus ojos grises observaban intensos a su mujer………..a la futura madre de ………………………..su hijo. Iba a ser padre, a sus escasos veinte años, en medio de una guerra en donde él estaba sirviendo de doble agente, arriesgando su vida de mil y unas formas. Un niño que correría peligro por ser hijo de quien era, Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, amiga de Harry Potter, miembro de la Orden del Fenix, amante de un sangre limpia. Un niño mestizo, que en el caso que perdieran y el nuevo orden fuese instaurado, seria rechazado e incluso su vida peligraría. Draco Malfoy había sido sometido a cruciatus, sufrido la amenaza de muerte de su madre y de Hermione, había estado expuesto a la furia de Lord Voldemort y fue preso en Azkaban, pero jamás en la vida había estado tan asustado como en ese preciso momento.

-No…………- fue lo único que atino a decir, trago grueso y añadió- No podemos………no puedes.

-Draco- Hermione sintió que Draco estaba apretando sus brazos con fuerza excesiva- me estas asustando.

Entonces Draco aflojo su agarre, pero su cara descompuesta era evidente para ella. Nunca pensó que se lo tomaría tan mal.

-Bien- dijo ella retrocediendo- si no quieres hacerte responsable no importa. Igual no estamos casados…………yo no tengo problemas en criar a mi hijo……..

-No hables tonterías Hermione Granger- Draco volvió a sujetarla por los brazos- ese no es el problema y lo sabes. No debimos…………no podemos tener al niño……..es demasiado peligroso.

-Draco Malfoy- entonces ella empezó a molestarse en serio- yo no voy a deshacerme del bebe.

Draco se quedo de una pieza. Él no estaba proponiendo eso, sus palabras habían sido totalmente malinterpretadas, aunque si lo pensaba bien, lo que había dicho era un montón de tonterías. Sin embargo ella estaba furiosa y con razón. La atrajo hacia él y la abrazo pero Hermione no le correspondió.

-Perdóname- Draco entonces le beso la cabeza- me estoy portando como un idiota. Perdóname Herms- ella se deshizo del abrazo.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?- grito ella llamando la atención de Luna y de Theo, quienes mantuvieron la distancia, al ver que la pareja estaba discutiendo

-No quiero que te pase nada- entonces Draco de nuevo la fulmino con la mirada.

-No me pasara nada- dijo ella- se me cuidar sola.

-No quiero que nadie se entere. Si los mortifagos supieran que estas esperando……- Draco tomo aire para seguir- no importa que desconozcan la identidad del padre, solo el hecho de que estés embarazada………….harán todo lo posible por capturarte………por matarte a ti y al niño. Voldemort no perderá una oportunidad así para dañar a Potter. Y si se enteran que yo soy el padre, mucho peor.

-Cállate- exclamo Hermione furiosa y preocupada alejándose de él- no quiero que digas mas nada. No sucederá nada de eso.

-Maldita sea, Hermione- grito esta vez Draco- tengo miedo por ti y por mi hijo.

-¿De verdad me quieres?- dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños de impotencia- porque en este momento me parece muy egoísta de tu parte todo lo que estas diciendo.

Entonces Draco se acerco y le tomo la cara con ambas manos y la beso, de manera fugaz. Estaba aterrado con la perspectiva de que ella sufriese algún daño. Un hijo………..la palabra le quedaba grande…………..un hijo………….de los dos. Entonces su corazón se lleno de emoción, miedo y expectativa por una nueva vida. Un niño que era producto del amor que compartían, la perfecta mezcla de los dos. Alguien a quien amar aparte de ella, alguien que dependería toda su vida de él. Entonces por un momento, el niño malcriado que devino en el adolescente asustado termino de convertirse en el hombre decidido. Y Draco Malfoy tomo una resolución. Lo matarían antes de que ese niño……….a su hijo…………lo dañaran.

-Creo que mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí- dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada- lo mas lógico es separarnos.

-No- dijo él acercando su cara a ella. Sus alientos se confundían y ella cerro los ojos. Estaba pérdida……….estaba demasiado enamorada de él………..su vida no tenia sentido sin él o su hijo.

-Yo creo que……..- sin embargo Hermione no pudo continuar.

-Te quiero- le dijo él con voz agitada, estaba furioso por haber sido tan estupido e imprudente. Ambos lo habían sido, nunca pensaron que algo así fuese a suceder y era gracioso, porque era lo mas lógico entre dos personas que se amaban como ellos. Tenia miedo, temor por ella que en esos momentos mantenía los ojos cerrados "! Maldita sea! si te dañan, nunca me lo voy a poder perdonar"- te deseo como nunca desee algo. Matare a quien te ponga una mano encima, lo juro, lo prometo.

De nuevo la beso, ella estaba demasiado dolida para decir algo. Sin embargo, tomo valor de donde no lo tenía.

-Tienes que demostrarmelo- dijo ella, necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Lo que había pasado era demasiado importante. Sabía que lo había impactado, pero nunca se imagino esa reacción de su parte, jamás en la vida.

-Lo haré- dijo él. Estaba desesperado, ella no podía dejarlo, no podía hacerle eso y menos después de lo que le había confesado- me casare contigo y que se vaya todo al diablo.

-No voy a permitir que te cases conmigo por obligación- dijo ella- no lo hare. Si tu no quieres a nuestro hijo yo si……..

-Hermione Granger- Draco entonces la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él- Te amo a ti y amo a mi hijo. Y lo único que puedo ofrecer es la protección y el vinculo del matrimonio mágico para ambos.

-Tú nunca has querido casarte conmigo, me has dado muchas razones- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- yo comparto muchas de esas razones.

-Fui un necio- contesto Draco, luego se aparto de ella y la encaro- Hermione, es cierto……….no quería que nos casásemos por evitar mas problemas. Pero así mismo tampoco estaba planeado ……….tener un hijo……………Pero viéndolo en perspectiva, casarme contigo es lo mas lógico……Además…………en el fondo……te lo dije …….una vez……….no es algo que me desagrade en lo absoluto.

-Draco Malfoy- entonces Hermione también tomo su decisión- lo siento………pero como yo lo veo…………lo mejor es ………esperar……..a que todo termine…….nazca el niño y luego……..si todavía quieres ……….nos casaremos.

-Tú y tu maldito orgullo Gryffindor- Draco se separo un momento de ella, y camino de un lado a otro- es que no entiendes……..

Hermione entonces se desapareció y Draco pateo el piso con rabia y frustración, se disponía a seguirla cuando………

-Alto ahí………Malfoy- grito Harry acompañado de Ron, ambos habían escuchado toda la conversación, escondidos tras unos setos. Draco resoplo furioso, al parecer con esos dos era imposible mantener algo de privacidad.

-Antes de que me vengas con moralismos o reclamos, déjame decirte que Hermione Granger es mi mujer y esto es estrictamente personal- le dijo Draco antes de que Harry siguiese hablando.

-Es mi amiga y por lo que vi, eres un idiota, esta embarazada y solo se te ocurrió preocuparla mas- le grito Harry a Draco, este se le enfrento. Nott y Luna se acercaron al grupo.

-Si claro- le grito Draco a Harry- una amiga a quien intentaste forzar a ……..

-Yo te explique lo que sucedió…….no fui yo- le grito de nuevo Harry a Draco, quien se le fue encima pero fue sostenido por Ron- le pedí mil veces perdón…

-Si es cierto- dijo Draco, intentando desafarse de Ron- pero eso no impide que a mi me moleste.

-Yo la quiero…!Diablos! la adoro...- dijo Harry quien a su vez era sostenido por Nott- y no quiero que un patan como tú le arruine la vida.

-Callados los dos- grito Ron empujando a Malfoy al suelo- Se están comportando como los idiotas que son. Harry, Hermione esta con Malfoy, ellos tienen sus problemas y ellos los resolverán. Malfoy, Harry tiene razón eres un imbecil, como se te ocurre decirle todo eso a ella, estando embarazada. Es mas, ¿como se te ocurrió la brillante idea de embarazarla tal y como están las cosas?

-Creo que eso no es tu problema, Weasley- contesto Draco furioso- Ese es mi asunto y el de ella.

-Es cierto- entonces Ron bajo la mirada con pena- Debes entender que nos preocupa su situación.

-La convenceré para que salga de Inglaterra. Quizás Australia, si logramos que sus padres recuperen la memoria- contesto Draco un poco mas tranquilo despues de la disculpa de Ron, Harry lo miraba furioso pero no hizo ademan de intentar golpearlo de nuevo- puesto que no quiere casarse conmigo. Iré a verla inmediatamente, debe estar muy alterada y ….!Demonios! esta embarazada y un disgusto así………….

-Ve tranquilo- le dijo Nott viendo el azoramiento de su amigo- justificare tu ausencia esta noche.

-Malfoy- dijo Harry- te olvidas de algo.

-No lo he olvidado, ella la tiene, habíamos quedado que la destruirían mañana. Pero no la quiero cerca de esa cosa cuando hagas lo que tengas que hacer Potter, me entiendes………….el bebe.

-Lo hare yo solo……………esta de mas que me adviertas- contesto Harry viendo como Draco Malfoy se desaparecía.

0o0

-Sabes- dijo una Pansy muy risueña en la cama, en brazos de su amante quien la abrazaba por debajo de las sabanas- Nunca pensé que tú y yo terminaríamos así.

-Hum……..pensar- murmuro Vincent Crabbe con los ojos cerrados- Esa nunca fue tú especialidad linda.

Pansy se volteo y le dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza. Vincent abrió un ojo y sonrío al ver la cara de furia que tenia su muñeca de porcelana personal.

-Era una broma pequeña- dijo tratando de defenderse de los pequeños golpes que le propinaba la enfurecida chica, luego logro abrazarla y colocarla sobre él, el camisón negro de seda de Pansy, era muy escotado, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Vincent, quien le dio un profundo beso y la apretó mas contra él. Ella lanzo un suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Vins- dijo Pansy en voz baja- tenemos que deshacernos de Blaise. Si se entera de esto nos mata a ambos.

-Eso esta en los planes linda- contesto Crabbe, dibujando círculos en el desnudo hombro de Pansy.

-Vins- hablo de nuevo Pansy- quiero que me lleves de luna de Miel al Caribe.

-Lo que tú quieras- dijo Vincent riéndose de las ocurrencias de su pequeña serpiente.

-Vins- Pansy hablo mas bajo todavía.

-Cariño- contesto Vincent con voz somnolienta- tengo sueño, Pansy, mañana hablamos.

-¿Qué es lo que planea Draco?

-Hum- entonces Vincent supo que iba a ser una noche muy larga, así que la coloco debajo de su fornido cuerpo y luego de morderle el cuello añadió- ya que no me dejas dormir, propongo que nos divirtamos un rato y luego…………te lo cuento todo.

0o0

Draco se apareció en la habitación de ambos, ya Hermione estaba en la cama, fingiendo dormir, él simplemente se acerco y se tumbo al lado de ella.

-Perdóname por ser tan idiota- dijo él- De verdad soy una bestia, pero …………..quiero al bebe tanto como tú. Solo estoy muy asustado.

-Perdóname por ser tan orgullosa- respondió ella tratando de reprimir nuevamente las lagrimas- y se que estas asustado Draco, te conozco demasiado.

Draco se giro hacia ella y le abrazo por detrás, su mano instintivamente se coló por la blusa de la pijama de algodón de ella y acaricio su vientre suavemente.

-No se nota nada- dijo él y empezo a hablar atropelladamente como siempre que hacia cuando estaba nervioso- ¿De cuanto estas? ¿Esta todo perfecto? ¿Es niño o niña? Quiero que sea niña, seria la primera en no se cuantas cientos de generaciones de Malfoy´s...

-Dos meses, todo esta bien y yo también quiero una niña, pero en realidad no me importa, basta que sea sano y fuerte………..como su padre, pero todavía es muy pronto para saber- dijo ella cerrando los ojos extasiada por la caricia, de pronto sintió los labios de él buscando su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo.

-Será que podemos….-pregunto Draco deteniéndose un instante.

-Si- respondió ella, volteándose quedando debajo de él, subió la cabeza y lo beso, luego recorrió con sus labios el mentón y el cuello. succionándolo, Draco dio un pequeño gemido de placer, pronto estaba sobre ella besándole el vientre, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sus pechos por encima de la ropa, luego bajo su pijama con los dientes y sumergió su lengua en las profundidades de ella, arrancándole a Hermione sentidos y vividos suspiros de placer. El orgasmo llego a ella de manera brutal e intempestiva, nublando todos sus sentidos. Draco entonces la abrazo con fuerza y sintió cada espasmo de ella como suyo. Con las yemas de los dedos toco su cara y limpio el sudor de su frente, se acerco a su oído y le mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

_0o0_

_DEJEN REVIEWS._


	27. El verdadero orden de las cosas

Disclamer; personajes de JKR

Hola a todos, perdone la tardanza, musas ocupadas con otras historias. Les recomiendo que lean mi nuevo fic _**Un hueco en el alma**_, un _Dramione-Nottionme_ como lo he llamado, no apto para cardiacos, ni para sensibles, j ejejejeejej. Estamos en la recta final de la historia, contestare los RR vía correo electrónico y agradeceré al final. Espero que lo disfruten.

Capitulo 27 El verdadero orden de las cosas.

Hermione caminaba por una calle en la ciudad de Melbourne, se sentía sofocada, el sol del verano austral estaba en su cenit, a pesar del ligero vestido que llevaba y las sandalias que calzaba, sudaba a mares. Maniobraba con dificultad un carrito de compras con infinidad de frutas. Era un hecho, le encantaban los duraznos, era lo mas loco del mundo, se pasaba el día comiendo duraznos, se despertaba en la noche solo para atiborrarse de ellos, y eso que había pensado que lo de los antojos eran cuentos de viejas. Ya el malestar de los primeras semanas había pasado, ahora lucia esplendida con una discreta barriguita de tres meses y un rubor constante cubría su cara y sus pechos, el medico le dijo que no se preocupara, que era efecto del embarazo y que nacido el niño se le quitaría. Le daba gracia, porque a pesar de que a ella le molestaba estar siempre ruborizada, a Draco le encantaba, le dijo una y otra vez que se veía hermosa, antes de separarse, hacia escasamente un mes y medio.

Por supuesto, devolverles la memoria a sus padres, fue tarea difícil, pero mas difícil aun fue confesar que estaba esperando un bebe y de Draco Malfoy. Después de dos días en donde sus padres solo le hablaron estrictamente lo necesario, se relajo el ambiente y su madre, Jane, la acompaño a comprarle algunas cosas al niño y ropa de maternidad para ella. Su padre Frank no podía ni siquiera oír el nombre Malfoy sin arrugar el ceño, le molestaba de sobremanera ese muchacho rubio que siempre insultaba a su hija, pero estaba dispuesto, llegado a la ocasión, darse una oportunidad para conocerlo, pero lo que mas le enfurecía era que consideraba que su hija todavía era muy joven para cargar con la responsabilidad de ser madre y para colmo, soltera, apenas tenia veinte años. Hermione simplemente aceptaba la situación, sin duda los padres de Draco tampoco se la pondrían tan fácil, cuando se enterasen, si es que se enteraban alguna vez que tendrían un nieto.

Ya tenia un mes en Australia, Harry ya había destruido la copa, solo faltaban tres Horrocruxes, no había tenido noticias de Draco, pero en sus cartas Ron le aseguraba que estaba vivo, puesto que los enfrentamientos con los mortifagos, prácticamente habían disminuido a cero, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir nervios. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, se había tomado fotos con la barriga al descubierto, para que él no sintiese que se había perdido del embarazo, aguardaba con ansias la oportunidad de mostrárselas así como los ecogramas de su hijo. En cuanto a casarse, ella seguía en sus trece, mientras hubiese guerra lo mejor seria estar separados, por lo menos lo mejor para su hijo. Mientras caminaba saludo a dos vecinas que venían caminando en la acera en dirección contraria, se detuvo un rato a hablar, esas ancianitas eran brujas jubiladas del ministerio de magia australiano y había sido totalmente una casualidad que viviesen justo al lado de su casa.

-Que grande estas Hermione- le dijo una ancianita de pelo gris, acompañada de su hermana, señalando el abdomen de la chica, las dos mujeres se miraron fugazmente de manera muy disimulada. Hermione pensaba que seguramente se pasaban el día cotilleando sobre su condición de madre soltera- ¿ya sabes el sexo?

-Hola Betty, hola Sue- dijo ella sonriendo, se toco la barriga con su mano-Es un varón, ayer me lo dijeron en la clínica.

-¿Y que nombre le pondrás?- pregunto la anciana llamada Sue.

-Draco- respondió Hermione sonriente- significa Dragón en latín.

-Que nombre tan extraño- Betty se encogió de hombros, los ingleses eran muy raros, mira que ponerle Draco a un niño, pero no iba a ser ella quien discutiría los gustos de los demás. Su hermana Sue arrugo la cara, ese nombre……………juraría que lo había escuchado en algún sitio, pero en fin el trabajo ya estaba hecho y no habia mas nada que hacer ni que investigar- Hermione, pasa por nuestra casa, Sue ha hecho jalea de melocotón, sabemos que te encanta.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella despidiéndose, arrastrando de nuevo su carrito, luego se volteo y se despidió con la mano- Adiós.

Hermione tomo las llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta de entrada, empujo el carrito y luego cerro la puerta a sus espaldas. Vivian en una casa de dos plantas, pequeña, de tres habitaciones, con decoración sencilla. Sus padres habían montando un consultorio tres calles abajo, pero ese día era Sábado, así que le extraño no oler nada de comida cocinándose para el almuerzo, su madre aprovechaba los fines de semana para deleitarlos con algún plato exótico. Se encogió de hombros, sin duda almorzarían fuera. Fue hasta la cocina y tomo un durazno con la mano de las bolsas que estaban en la carretilla, sintió de pronto frío a sus espaldas, se giro y no vio nada. Se reclamo a si misma por estar escuchando ruidos en todos lados, desde que estaba embarazada tenia los nervios de punta. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse la mala vibra. Dejo su varita sobre la mesa distraídamente y abrió la nevera, tomo un poco de leche directamente del envase, por un momento sonrío de manera culpable, sin duda si su madre la veía, la regañaría.

-Mama- llamo ella saliendo de la cocina con el envase de leche en la mano- si vamos a salir, pasemos por la tintorería antes de que cierre. Además quiero comprarle unos móviles al bebe así que mejor vamos al mall a comer.

Hermione no recibió ninguna respuesta, seguramente estaban viendo televisión en la planta de arriba, escuchaba los ecos lejanos del aparato encendido, en la parte superior de la casa.

-Mama- exclamo nuevamente y subió las escaleras, fue directo a la habitación de sus padres, empujo suavemente la puerta que chirrío al abrirse y los vio, a los dos, a sus padres, echados en la cama, vestidos con ropa de calle, con los ojos desenfocados, muertos.

Hermione ahogo un grito cubriéndose la boca con una mano, la leche se derramo al caer el envase sobre el suelo, las lagrimas salieron sin control de sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento, cayo de rodillas y con un puño empezó a golpear el piso con impotencia. Se sentía profundamente culpable, si sus padres estaban muertos, solo ella era la responsable, jamás debió haber huido a Australia y exponerlos de esa forma. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Estaban muertos y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo. Se había quedado huérfana, veía el cadáver de su madre con una expresión de terror que hacia que apartase los ojos de ella alternativamente. No conocerían jamás a Draco, ni a su nieto. De pronto la verdad se asomo en su cabeza, la maldición asesina, el _avada_, busco sangre con la mirada y no la encontró, eso fue la confirmación final de lo que seguramente había pasado. Contra todo pronostico, los habían encontrado los mortifagos, tenia que huir de allí rápido. Se levanto y antes de girarse, de pronto sintió un objeto puntiagudo pinchando su espalda. Maldijo internamente haber dejado su varita en la cocina ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ella?

-Hola Granger- una voz conocida siseo a sus espaldas, a ella se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, sin varita estaba perdida- Eres muy escurridiza, pero finalmente te atrape. ¿Te gusto tu sorpresa? Por supuesto, no íbamos a dejar que los asquerosos muggles de tus padres vivieran. Voltéate…………lentamente

Hermione se giro lentamente y se encontró frente a frente con su antiguo compañero de colegio Blaise Zabinni, quien la contemplo con sorpresa por un momento.

-Vaya si la sangre sucia esta esperando un bastardo- se rió con sorna Blaise Zabinni apreciando el redondo abdomen de la chica- Cormac, Mulciber, vengan, nos llevaremos dos al precio de uno.

-Por favor- Hermione se tomo el vientre con una mano- no me hagas daño, mi bebe………….

-Hermione- ella pudo ver la cara de Cormac MacLaggern que la miraba con desprecio- Veo que conseguiste que alguien finalmente te hiciese el favor.

-Dejen de hablar tonterías- ordeno Mulciber, tomo por un brazo a la joven, que gimió por la brutalidad del agarre- esta impura…………será conducida ante el Señor Tenebroso, posiblemente el hijo es de Potter.

-No …….no- dijo ella desesperada- Mi esposo murió, era un muggle, el niño no es de Harry.

-Eso lo sabrá mi Señor al verte- dijo Mulciber de manera críptica desapareciéndose con la chica.

0o0

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- Narcissa Malfoy se acerco a su hijo quien estaba en la terraza de Malfoy Manor viendo la lluvia caer, le apretó el hombro levemente y se sentó frente a él, el lugar donde se encontraban conducía directamente al jardín, y estaba aislado del resto de la casa, que rebozaba de invitados indeseados, tales como el resto de los mortifagos y el propio Señor Tenebroso. Lo mejor de la terraza es que estaban insonorizada y por eso ellos, los dueños de casa, la escogían para tratar asuntos íntimos. Draco la miro con duda un instante, luego de tragar grueso se incorporo en su silla y clavo sus ojos grises en los azules de su madre. Narcissa sintió que su hijo pugnaba por decirle algo muy importante.

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijese que pronto serás abuela?- le pregunto Draco muy serio. Narcissa hizo un ademán de soltar la carcajada, eso era………..imposible, pero antes de reír vio la mirada de su hijo y callo………….ella también adopto una postura seria.

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?- pregunto ella, irguiéndose en su silla y cruzando elegantemente sus piernas. A pesar de estar en la edad madura, conservaba su legendaria belleza intacta, vestía de terciopelo verde, su cabello rubio le caía liso sobre los hombros y su postura aristocrática la hacían ver como una persona algo fría y distante, pero no lo era, por lo menos con su hijo.

-Te estoy diciendo que dentro de seis meses voy a ser padre- confirmo Draco-y puesto que eres mi madre, considero justo decírtelo. Con Lucius es otro cantar.

-¿Te casaste? ¿A escondidas?- Narcissa estaba sorprendida- No será una de tus putas de Amsterdam- hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en esa posibilidad, estaba al tanto por su marido de los devaneos sexuales de su hijo y no los aprobaba, aunque Lucius parecía orgulloso de esa conducta.

-No, es una bruja honorable- dijo él sonriendo, recordando a Hermione, que salvo en la cama, era toda una mojigata- Gracias a ella, de alguna forma pude escapar de Azkaban, digamos que la versión de los hechos es un poco diferente a la que le conté al Señor Tenebroso. Antes de que me lo vuelvas a preguntar, no me he casado con ella, lo cual no quiere decir que no quiera. Ella es hija de muggles y digamos que el asunto es bastante espinoso.

Narcissa cerró los ojos, y de pronto en lugar de sentir decepción o rabia ante el hecho de que su hijo se hubiese enredado con una sangre sucia, solo sintió algo parecido a la tranquilidad. Su hijo podría ser un mortifago, pero no era el mismo chico malcriado, algo había cambiado en él desde hacia varios años, mostrándole a un joven decidido, tenaz, pero con un gran corazón y Narcissa intuía que alguien había sido el catalizador de ese cambio. De alguna manera ella siempre lo había sabido, pero se lo había negado una y otra vez, consciente de las terribles consecuencias. Pero esa chica………le había devuelto a su hijo, de muchas maneras.

-Se trata de la amiga de Potter, la sangre sucia, Hermione Granger ¿cierto?- Narcissa dijo estas palabras secamente, pero Draco pudo constatar que no había una pizca de odio en ellas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el asombrado ante la perspicacia de su madre.

-Draco, hijo- esta vez Narcissa estiro su mano y la coloco en la rodilla de Draco- soy tu madre, yo te parí. Odiabas a esa chica con toda el alma o por lo menos aparentabas odiarla, durante cinco años tuve que escuchar tu parloteo incesante y tus cartas, contando hasta la manera como se arreglaba la tunica, sin contar todas las cartas de Dumblendore quejándose de tu actitud hacia ella y las detenciones que ambos sufrieron por lanzarse maldiciones en medio de los pasillos del colegio. Tu padre estaba feliz, porque demostrabas según él un verdadero espíritu Malfoy, pero yo en el fondo sabia que era algo más, para mí siempre te gusto, pero no podías conciliar eso con el hecho de que fuese una impura. Yo lo viví en carne propia con mi hermana Andromeda, y déjame decirte que tú tenias los mismos síntomas, era como repetir la historia. De pronto, en sexto año, nada……………..ni una lechuza del colegio con alguna queja…………entonces supuse……o que te habías olvidado de ella o que simplemente estabas con ella. Después con el asunto de Astoria Greengrass y tu vehemente respuesta negándote en redondo a casarte con ella, porque estabas enamorado……….lo tuve por seguro y más aun cuando no quisiste confiarme quien era. Si hubiese sido una sangre pura o por lo menos una mestiza, sin duda me habrías dicho su nombre para intentar un contrato matrimonial o por lo menos presentármela como tu novia.

-Hum, ya veo- Draco levanto una ceja, al parecer no había nada de él que su madre no se preocupase en analizar- ¿Sabes que fui a parar a Azkaban solo por protegerla? Me imagino que me consideraras todo un idiota romántico.

-Draco- entonces Narcissa lo miro con ojos brillantes, de alguna manera estaba orgullosa del hombre en que se había convertido su hijo- Las cosas que has hecho por esa chica no son dignas de un Malfoy………………………en realidad corresponden a lo que haría un verdadero Black. Mi familia tiene esa cualidad…………..damos todo cuando nos enamoramos, nos volvemos como locos, abandonamos cualquier creencia, solo somos fieles a nosotros mismos. Hasta yo pelee con las uñas para casarme con tu padre………..digamos que tu abuela, no veía con buenos ojos a unos extranjeros como los Malfoy´s, a pesar de tener mucho dinero y ser de linaje puro. Estuve a punto de escaparme con él, hasta que tuve la excusa ideal para obligar a mi familia a aceptarlo.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Draco, era la primera vez que su madre le hablaba con tanta confianza. No podía imaginársela enfrentando a sus padres por amor, pero algo en la mirada de ella, le confirmo que así había sido. Narcissa Malfoy tenia una voluntad de acero.

-Tú- Narcissa le guiño un ojo- Digamos que para ciertas cosas, al parecer, si eres todo un Malfoy, eres tan persistente e impaciente como tu padre. Él se empecino en que me quería de esposa, a la fría y hermosa Narcissa Black, la hija menor de la mejor familia mágica de Inglaterra, la esposa ideal para él. Al principio se que solo fue ambición de su parte, pero luego de un tiempo estábamos enamorados como dos tontos, es difícil resistirse a tu padre, cuando se propone algo siempre lo logra, así que caí redondita en la red. No le costo para nada embarazarme aunque nos veíamos muy poco y en secreto. Por supuesto, tu abuela tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y casarme antes de que se me notara el asunto y pusiera en riesgo el honor familiar.

-Vaya- dijo Draco pasándose una mano por el cabello, un poco azorado por la información-no puedo imaginarme a Lucius saltando paredes para entrar a tu cuarto a escondidas madre.

-Pues imagínatelo porque así sucedieron las cosas-Narcissa ahogo una risita- Tu padre muestra solo lo que los demás quieran que vean de él, en el fondo no es tan malo ni tan estricto ni tan orgulloso. No eres justo con él, a pesar de todo te quiere……….espero que algún día superen sus diferencias.

-Él no va a aceptar a Hermione- dijo Draco lacónico- y eso es suficiente para no hacer las paces con él.

-A ella no la va aceptar, maldecirá todo los días su mala suerte, eso es seguro- confirmo Narcisssa- pero el bebe es diferente. Es un Malfoy y hasta tu padre tiene reticencias para negar la sangre. Cuando llegue el momento, tu hijo y por ende su madre, no tendrán nada que temer de nosotros. Hablare con él y aunque sea a maldiciones, lo convenceré. Si el Señor Tenebroso se hace del poder, hemos decidido desaparecer de Inglaterra, no soportare mas estar bajo la sombra de la oscuridad, pueden irse con nosotros si lo deseas y si ella esta dispuesta a aguantarse el malhumor de tu padre, nos cambiaremos el nombre y nos haremos inencontrables.

-Ya pensaron en todo, ¿no es así?- dijo Draco con sorna.

-No en vano somos Slytherin´s querido. Tu padre lleva años sacando dinero a escondidas del país- confirmo Narcissa- Ante todo la familia, todos estamos en peligro con ese loco en el poder. Supongo entonces que eres doble agente, si esa chica te ha aceptado, dudo que comparta las creencias de sangre de un mortifago, eso me lo temía también. Pero no te quito la razón hijo, el Lord ha hecho de nuestras vidas un infierno y lo odio por ello.

-Gracias Madre, por ser tan receptiva, te tomare la palabra en relación a mi mujer y mi hijo- dijo Draco, levantándose y besándole la frente a modo de despedida- No sabes lo tranquilo que estoy después de haber charlado contigo. Confío en ti.

-Suerte Draco, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer- dijo Narcissa antes de ver a su hijo saliendo de la terraza. Su corazón se encogió de pronto, su niño estaba en peligro, pero por otro lado, sentía algo inexplicare………….una sensación de felicidad nacía dentro de ella, seria abuela………….no se lo esperaba, todavía era muy joven…………..pero al parecer la vida se abría camino como fuese. Además, ese niño seria una carta segura en caso de que perdiesen. Lucius tendría que aceptarlo como un Malfoy, si Potter llegase a ganar, esa seria la salvación de la familia…………..un Malfoy mestizo. Y Draco había demostrado ser muy astuto, si iba a traicionarlo todo, sin duda tenia un buen plan.

0o0

-Harry- Ron agito el hombre de su amigo que dormía abrazado con su hermana, la molestia de encontrarlos así, a ambos enrollados en esa cama, no había cedido, pero ya había aceptado que estuviesen viviendo juntos sin casarse y además tenia un asunto prioritario que contar, así que se trago el insulto- ¡HARRY!

-¿Qué diablos…………….? Ron- Harry inmediatamente cubrió con una manta a Ginny cubriéndola hasta el cuello, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero le apenaba un poco la situación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sentía que había traicionado la confianza de todos los Weasley´s, pronto debería hablar con Arthur para fijar una fecha de boda, no quería que hubiesen accidentes, como un embarazo y Ginny estuviese expuesta a los reclamos de sus padres y hermanos, ya lo tenia decidido y hasta había comprado el anillo, si salía vivo de esta le propondría matrimonio- ¿Qué pasa?

-La Marca Tenebrosa plateada de Malfoy, esta sobre el Ministerio de Magia, lo tomaron, la batalla ya ha empezado, debemos ir a Hogwarts. Vístanse, los esperare abajo.

-Ginny- Harry le hablo en el oído a su novia- debemos irnos- ella despertó y lo miro aprensiva, él le dio un corto beso en los labios- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

De pronto le dolió la cicatriz y una extraña euforia se apodero de su mente. Imagines iban y venían, confusas, pero logro distinguir un rostro. Y el dolor de pronto hizo irrupción en su corazón, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se tiro en la cama de un tiron, pálido y desesperado. Ginny lo miro asustada, luego de un rato, Harry abrió los ojos y miro a la chica con pánico.

-Voldemort tiene a Hermione- dijo con voz agitada.

0o0

-Mierda- escupió Theodore Nott al recibir un pergamino de una lechuza, era de Pansy, quien le estaba comunicando una noticia muy importante- Draco se pondrá como un loco cuando lo sepa.

Estaban en el ministerio y la lucha había sido corta, lo habían tomado sin mayor dificultad, pero "_accidentalmente_" habían dejado escapar a algunos aurores, incluido Dawlish y Kingsley, junto con el Primer Ministro Mágico. Cientos de Brujas y magos, trabajadores de ministerio, estaban maniatados en el atrio del edificio, custodiados por un comando de Mortifagos, Draco había dirigido la acción y esta había sido impecable. Le entrego el mando a McNair y camino justo a donde estaba Nott.

-Tengo que hablar contigo a solas- le dijo confidencialmente Theo cuando el mortifago rubio llego hasta él, Draco observo que estaba muy serio y pálido.

-Vayamos a Tintagel, es el punto de reunión, Vincent y Gregory llegaran allí en media hora- dijo Draco y ambos se desaparecieron.

Al llegar a la antigua fortaleza, el cielo estaba negro y las estrellas refulgían, era de madrugada y el mar oscuro chocaba contra los acantilados, furioso, en grandes marejadas que amenazaban con comerse la piedra, la magia se respiraba por el lugar. Ese sitio, situado en la península de Cronwall, era mágico, allí había estado el mago Merlín, asistiendo al nacimiento de su Arturo y ellos había escogido el sitio, porque era uno que Voldemort no pisaría ni en sueños.

Theo lo enfrento todavía cubierto con su mascara plateada y su tunica de mortifago, a Draco no le paso desapercibido la aprensión de su amigo, que sostenía un pergamino en sus manos.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto Draco.

-Capturaron a Hermione Granger, fue Zabinni, mato a sus padres. Ahora Voldemort la tiene y se la va a llevar a Hogwarts- Theo lo dijo cortante y rápido, como un solo dolor.

Draco sintió su corazón pararse de pronto, la garganta se le seco y sus manos se crisparon. Una lagrima se asomo en sus grises ojos. Ella……………el bebe……………los iban a matar……….estaba seguro de ello. Se volteo para que Theo no lo viese en ese estado de consternación. Luego de un rato hablo con la voz quebrada.

-Iré a Hogwarts a rescatarla, ustedes sigan con el mismo plan. Protejan a Potter, desarticulen la defensa Mortifaga, para que él logre llegar a la serpiente y a Voldemort. Yo ayudare si queda tiempo, pero debes entender que mi prioridad es ella y mi hijo.

-No esperaba menos de ti Draco, todos entenderán- contesto Theo.

-Otra cosa- dijo Draco con un tono de voz vacía y siniestra, lo estaba pensando y esa era una de las posibles opciones, estaba desesperado, pero el destino de ella lo preocupaba. De pronto una pesadilla volvió a su mente como un deja vu, era cierto, al parecer todo se haría realidad, se volteo intempestivamente y encaro a Theo- necesito que me prometas algo…………..

En el acantilado solo se distinguían dos figuras vestidas de negro. El viento era intenso y sus túnicas parecían querer volar con él. Mascaras plateadas ocultaban sus rostros, pero la verdadera mascara la llevaban en el corazón. Más allá de todo, eran amigos, hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser unos niños y en la madurez se habían acercado. Compartían terribles secretos y un acuerdo tácito de apoyarse mutuamente en silencio. El Mortifago más alto, penetraba con su intensa mirada a su compañero, su rostro se contraía en un rictus de dolor.

-Tienes que jurármelo- dijo Draco, con voz ausente. Sentía que lo apuñalaban una y otra vez, el dolor era demasiado intenso y casi no podía respirar de la opresión que tenia en el pecho ¿Cómo era posible? Hermione estaba escondida en Australia ¿Cómo diablos habían llegado hasta ella?

-¿Que debo hacer?- contesto su acompañante, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar las palabras que vendrían a continuación.

-Si llego a morir- Draco hizo una larga pausa- Si ganamos esta guerra y yo desaparezco. Si ella no logra escapar………-el hombre entonces miro hacia el suelo un momento, se coloco ambas manos en las caderas, negó con la cabeza, luego levanto la cara y sus ojos estaban mas fríos que nunca, glaciales pero llenos de lagrimas, el otro mortifago dio un respingo - ……….. Antes de que Voldemort le ponga un dedo encima. MATALA.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS


	28. Una ayuda inesperada

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, gracias a todos por los review, los estoy contestando uno a uno por e mail. Estoy muy complacida por la recepción del fic. Este es el penúltimo capitulo. Estoy contenta porque bueno llegaremos al final de esta historia. Lamento tardarme tanto pero es que estoy ocupada también con otros fics, pero no se preocupen, terminare esto lo más pronto posible y no se arrepentirán para nada de haberlo leído o eso espero. Besos a todas. Les recomiendo que lean mi nuevo Fic **UN HUECO EN MI ALMA** (léanlo les gustara aunque es una historia poco convencional, un Dramnottiome como lo bautizo mi gran pana Karix7, en todo los reviews que me han dejado han el mundo dice que el fic _"es interesante_" me gustaría saber que significa eso, pero bueno léanlo y veamos si comparten esa opinión) y que también estén atentos con Polaris II y Delirium Tremens. Ah, feliz día de brujas atrasado. Por cierto tengo que hacerlo porque siempre recomiendo fics de otras personas en mis fics. Hay una chica chilena que tiene como 14 años y se llama Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy, en realidad me he quedado pasmada de lo buena escritora que es, tiene un fic llamado "Cuando Scorpius conocio a Rose" que es como diríamos en Venezuela, un coñazo de fic, muy bueno, escribe el fic en primera persona y simplemente es genial. Otra cosa, si eres Dramionera y te parece que _**Monik **_( la del Cambiando el pasado y La Revolución de las Bestias) es una excelente escritora o la mejor escritora de dramiones que ha existido (que exagerada xD), por favor métete en el foro de los **Buenos fics y sus Autores,** en la sección de autores recomendados y ayúdenme con sus posts a apoyarla, se los pido encarecidamente. Las chilenas y chilenos que leen este fic, siéntanse orgullosos de su Ficker super star y bueno posteen a su favor. Es una petición de mi parte.

Capitulo 28 Una ayuda inesperada.

-De prisa Pansy, no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo una voz femenina con acento aristocrático.

-Tía, esta muy herida- dijo la joven de cabellos negros intentando desvestir a la figura inerte que estaba sobre el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando por varias heridas en los brazos.

-Zabinni es un animal- mascullo Narcissa Malfoy con desprecio, estaba intentando junto a Pansy desvestir a la chica que yacía en el duro suelo de piedra del mas oscuro calabozo de Malfoy Manor. De pronto la joven volvió en si por un momento, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar reflejaban la tristeza de su alma y un profundo terror, poso sus castaños ojos sobre la mujer alta de cabello rubio que intentaba abrirle los botones de su vestido, la reconoció con horror y luego volvió a desmayarse.

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Pansy sin ocultar todo el odio que sentía. No le caía bien Hermione Granger, pero en realidad todo se resumía en que nunca había hablado más de dos frases con ella en su vida y todas fueron insultos, pero Draco estaba enamorado de ella y bueno…….eso era una buena razón para reconsiderar su historia mutua, él era su mejor amigo. Así mismo, no dejaba de sentir solidaridad con la chica, ella misma había perdido a su bebe después de que el bestia de su marido la azotase a golpes.

Ambas mujeres desvistieron a la joven, su piel estaba muy pálida, tenia moretones en todos lados, sobre todo en el abdomen, el rubor habitual de Hermione había desaparecido, respiraba lenta y superficialmente, si no fuese por eso, seria fácil pensar que estaba muerta. La habían traído en ese estado a la mansión Malfoy y luego de unas horas, en donde la dueña de casa había disimulado lo mas que pudo ante la horda de mortifagos que habían hecho de su casa su cuartel general, finalmente había recibido la orden de Bellatrix Lestrange de encargarse de la prisionera y verificar su estado, no la querían muerta, Voldemort tenia mejores planes para ella.

Naricissa agito su varita sobre el redondo abdomen de la chica, que aunque era bien pequeño, evidenciaba claramente el embarazo de la mujer. Pansy miraba expectante arrodillada a su lado sosteniéndola por los hombros. El abdomen de Hermione brillo por un instante y Narcissa lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias a Circe, el niño esta bien- dijo ella y luego miro a Pansy con emoción contenida- es un varón…………..un varón Malfoy……- maliciosamente agrego-…veremos que tiene que decir Lucius respecto a esto.

-Esta muy fría, hay que vestirla rápido- comento Pansy recogiendo un bulto de ropa que habían traído los elfos domésticos. Hermione había llegado con su vestido veraniego de Australia, pero en Inglaterra era Otoño y hacia bastante frío. Narcissa le hizo una señal con la mano para que esperase un momento y se inclino sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione, tomo su varita y una botella de dictamo y empezó a cerrar las heridas.

-Bien- exclamo Narcissa luego de examinar concienzudamente a la chica- No esta sangrando allá abajo y al parecer esos imbéciles tampoco abusaron de ella. Es un alivio.

-Tía- Pansy llamaba tía a Narcissa desde que era una niña y todavía conservaba la costumbre. Los Malfoy´s eran como su familia y sobre todas las cosas adoraba a Draco- le envíe una lechuza a Draco, diciéndole que ella estaba aquí. Fue un impulso, discúlpame

-¿Qué tu hiciste que? Pansy no se para que tienes neuronas si no las utilizas- dijo Narcissa furiosa mientras trataba de colocarle un vestido a su "nuera"- Esto esta peor de lo que pensé, hay que interceptar a Draco antes de que haga una locura.

-Vincent me envío una lechuza diciéndome que lo estaban reteniendo en Tintagel- dijo ella- pero que no lo podrían hacer mucho tiempo, esta furioso.

-Vincent es un buen chico- dijo Narcissa y luego agrego bien directa- me complace que lo hayas tomado como tu amante. Se deshará de tu marido en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, te lo puedo asegurar. Crabbe no es el tipo de hombre que comparte una mujer. Siéntete afortunada, te libraras de esa maldición hecha humano llamado Blaise Zabinni.

-Gracias- dijo Pansy enrojeciéndose hasta la raíz de sus cabellos. No sabia que la perspicacia de Narcissa Malfoy llegase a tanto, la conocía demasiado bien.

Lograron vestir a Hermione y le dieron una poción revitalizadora. Poco a poco, ella fue abriendo los ojos, reconoció a las dos mujeres que tenia enfrente y con un poco de esfuerzo logro sentarse y se abrazo las rodillas, su cabello caía sobre su cara y de sus ojos salían lagrimas. Narcissa estaba muy incomoda, solo había visto a esa chica una vez, hacia muchos años, en los mundiales de Quidditch, una niña delgada con el cabello alborotado, que su hijo miraba como si quisiera comérsela, le había parecido una chiquilla insignificante y respondona, una vulgar impura. Pero allí tenia una joven que a pesar de su mal estado, era una mujer muy atractiva y la miraba con el desafío impreso en sus ojos, a pesar de su estado tan frágil. Si Draco era como Lucius en cuanto a mujeres, esa chica sin duda lo traía loco. Se río un momento de si misma, era cierto, ella era una dama y se comportaba como tal, pero cuando joven hizo gala de una rebeldía muy bien disimulada y era audaz, eso mas que cualquier atributo físico, era lo que había hecho que Lucius escogiera a la Srta. Black como esposa. Talante y personalidad avasallante que con diferentes matices compartían con ella sus hermanas Bellatrix y Andromeda, el trío Black. Hermione se sorprendió un instante al verla reír y luego Narcissa recupero su seriedad. Tenían que hablar.

-Soy Narcissa Malfoy- se presento caminando de un lado a otro, su andar era elegante y con porte, como toda una señora importante.

-Eso ya lo se- dijo ella, había reconocido en esa mujer, tenia los rasgos faciales de su Draco. Todo el mundo subrayaba el parecido de Draco con Lucius Malfoy, pero salvando el cabello y el color de los ojos, sus facciones eran las de su madre- soy Hermione Granger.

-Se quien eres, se que estas liada con mi hijo- dijo Narcissa secamente – y se que llevas en el vientre un niño de ambos. Draco ya hablo conmigo. Me cuesta decir esto pero…….Bienvenida a la familia. Lo hiciste muy bien niña, el bebe es un varón y los Malfoy´s tienen un nuevo heredero, te portaste mejor que muchas sangre limpia que conozco incluyendo mi madre, en nuestras familias, el primer hijo siempre debe ser un hombre. Y eso es particularmente importante si se trata de la familia Malfoy, que no se caracterizan por ser muy fértiles.

-Bien- dijo Hermione un poco sorprendida de tanta amabilidad, cuando la vio pensó que le enviaría un _cruciatus_ al menos. Pero no, esa mujer y Pansy Parkisnon, la habían aseado, curado y le habían colocado ropa abrigada. El calor poco a poco volvía a ella al igual que su fuerza, se toco el vientre con una mano y sintió los movimientos del bebe que crecía dentro de ella, suspiro aliviada, su hijo al parecer también estaba bien. Pansy observo el gesto, se llevo la mano al pecho y suspiro dolorosamente recordando a su hijo asesinado vilmente por su propio padre- Pero creo que el sexo del bebe no es lo mas importante. Me cuesta creer que lo aceptaran siendo lo que es……….un mestizo.

-Aceptaremos lo que sea en el nombre de nuestra familia-contesto Narcissa quien estaba dispuesta a darle una lección muy importante a la chica que la miraba con expresión de desconcierto- Entre nosotros, independientemente de nuestras opiniones respecto a la sangre, lo que vale es el lazo familiar. No eres la primera sangre sucia que se lía con un sangre pura, mi propia hermana lo hizo y el resultado fue una metamorfomaga, Nymphadora, un tipo de bruja muy raro y valioso. Mis antepasados me crucificarían por decir lo siguiente, pero yo creo que eventualmente la unión con gente de tu clase fortalecerá nuestra sangre y nos brindaran magos estupendos. Este niño Malfoy será un gran hechicero, así será, estoy convencida de ello, teniendo a una bruja tan talentosa como tú como madre y a mi Draco como su padre. Su hubiese resultado una niña, yo tampoco tendría problema, es un hijo de mi hijo. Pero con mi marido las cosas son un poco difíciles, ya lo conoces, te has enfrentado en batalla muchas veces con él y sabes de lo que es capaz en contra de los sangre sucia. Pero, podría negar una nieta, esconderla, cualquier cosa, pero a un varón, jamás.

-Voldemort va a matarme- dijo Hermione consternada, las facciones de Narcissa se endurecieron- Todos creen que el bebe es de Harry.

-No hables tonterías, niña. Por eso es que necesitamos a mi marido- contesto Narcissa- y lamentablemente a mi hermana Bellatrix, nos inventaremos algo. Así que debo pedirte que no digas absolutamente nada cuando te lleven con el Señor Tenebroso. Debes dejar este asunto en manos de Lucius y de Draco.

-¿Draco sabe que me tienen aquí?- pregunto Hermione con miedo.

-Lo sabe- dijo ella- ahora le diré a los elfos que te traigan algo de comer. Descansa unas horas.

0o0

Narcissa entro al despacho de su marido quien estaba conversando con Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange en voz baja, Bellatrix estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, mirando el crepitar de las llamas con una sonrisa fanática en su rostro, muy pronto………….conseguirían el poder.

-Tengo que hablar contigo………….a solas- dijo Narcissa con frialdad. Bella no se movió de su sitio ignorándola completamente y eso ella también lo tenia previsto.

-Si nos disculpan- dijo Lucius, los otros dos hombres se despidieron con educación y quedaron los tres en la habitación. Rodolphus le lanzo una mirada de burla antes de cerrar la puerta. Los iba a dejar solos con su _bella_ esposa, esperaba que la sangre no arruinara las estupendas alfombras de la casa, esos tres se tenían ganas desde hacia rato.

-Bella- dijo Lucius tratando de captar la atención de su cuñada.

-Bah- agito una mano con desprecio-Cissy y yo no tenemos secretos- respondió Bella con voz ausente- Ya se que eres un dios en la cama y todo eso.

-Tengo que hablar con mi mujer- dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz.

-Déjala, esto también debe escucharlo ella- contesto Narcissa- Lucius, seremos abuelos.

Lucius miro a Narcissa como si no entendiese absolutamente nada, Bellatrix se levanto de la silla y miro a su hermana con sorna.

-Así que el pequeño Draco no le pierde pisada a su padre- Bella se río- ¿Y quien es la afortunada?

-Hermione Granger- dijo Narcissa con aplomo. Solo se escucho el ruido de Lucius desplomándose en su sillón consternado y Bella rompiendo un florero histéricamente.

-Tu hijo a traído la desgracia a mi familia- dijo ella gritando apuntando a Narcissa con su varita, pero ella no perdió su aplomo, sabia exactamente como dominar el temperamento de su hermana mayor, utilizaría el vinculo familiar como su carta ganadora- como has permitido tal atrocidad. Nuestros padres deben estar revolviéndose en su tumba.

Lucius no decía absolutamente nada.

-Calla Bella- le grito Narcissa autoritariamente, era la hermana menor pero era la cabeza de los Black y ante eso ni Bella podía interferir, su empeño por no tener hijos le habían quitado ese privilegio – Te aseguro que ningún Black esta revolviéndose en su tumba, todos deben estar bien podridos.

-Es tu culpa hermana, lo consentiste demasiado- dijo ella todavía muy alterada pero bajando la varita sin ganas- el único descendiente Black, el heredero de todo, ha contaminado su sangre procreando con una sucia. La matare con mis propias manos.

-No puedes hacerlo y lo sabes- dijo Narcissa tajante- o por lo menos no puedes hacerlo hasta que hayamos discutido y tomado una decisión al respecto.

-¿Se ha casado con ella?- pregunto Lucius después de un rato, tenia ganas de tomar a Draco por el cuello y apretar hasta que no quedara un hilo de vida en él, como pudo haber hecho tamaña estupidez.

-No- confirmo Narcissa- él no haría nada de eso. Pero quiere que le entreguen al niño. Es un varón. Lo comprobé yo misma. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.

-Eso lo cambia todo- fue la respuesta de Lucius. Bellatrix se quedo helada, un varón………..no había pensado en eso…………un niño, que llevaba en su sangre generaciones de magia ancestral Black, una protección antigua transmitida a todos los los descendientes hombres de la familia, para evitar asesinatos entre los miembros de esta y asegurar la continuidad de la herencia, ni ella misma podría hacer nada al respecto.

Ningún Black podía matar a un miembro masculino de su propia familia. Bella sentía el sabor de la derrota en su boca. Si no quería acabar maldecida hasta más allá de la muerte no debía intentar nada en contra de la criatura. Había logrado matar a Sirius porque lo habían borrado del tapiz genealógico de los Black, al igual que a su hermana Andrómeda, expulsándolos de la familia, sabía que no podría tocar al niño y tampoco a su madre, por lo menos no a ella hasta que hubiese nacido el engendro o que su familia renegara de él. Puesto que la única Black viva que había tenido descendencia masculina era Narcissa, era la única que podía expulsar a un miembro de la familia y era obvio que no lo haría con su nieto no nacido, el hijo de su precioso Draco, a menos que………Lucius no lo aceptara.. De pronto empezó a reírse histéricamente, bien…………..no todo estaba perdido, y aun si Lucius cedía, ella esperaría a que naciese y luego se desharía de la madre.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Narcissa al ver que la mujer estaba a punto de perder el control. Era su hermana, la quería de alguna forma, pero siempre le lograba poner los pelos de puntas. Estaba completamente loca y hasta ella tenía que aceptarlo. Y la locura de Bellatrix era escalofriante, simplemente aterradora, no había visto a nadie cometer actos de sadismo tan desmedido como los de ella.

-Cissy- dijo ella cuando se calmo, de pronto su expresión adormilada se animo, sus ojos se exorbitaron y Narcisssa vio un brillo malévolo en ellos - tú no harás nada sin la aprobación de Lucius ¿verdad querida?

Ambas mujeres enfrentaron a Lucius Malfoy, quien estaba debatiéndose entre la furia de saber que su hijo se había enredado con la sangre sucia amiguita de Potter, a la que había enfrentado mas de una vez, dejándolo en el mas completo ridículo o la alegría de saber que habría otro Malfoy para continuar el apellido. Cerro sus puños y golpeo la mesa, su relación con su hijo era difícil , hostil hasta mas no poder, pero lo quería……..por Merlin, era su hijo……….el único que tenia. Le debía muchas cosas a Draco, y era hora de pagarlo………….todo. Miro a Narcissa quien clavaba sus ojos en él.

-El niño es un Malfoy- dijo finalmente con coraje exponiéndose a la furia de su cuñada- Yo me encargare de solucionar todo con el Señor Tenebroso. Él comprenderá.

Bellatrix miro a Narcissa con desprecio.

-Estas segura de lo que haces- dijo Bella sin reprimir su molestia y su decepción- ¿Tanto deseas un nieto? Por Merlín hermana, que embaracé a otra, hay muchas mujeres sangre limpia por ahí que sin duda querrían ser esposas de un Malfoy, ¿Por que tanta molestia por un bastardo? No lo entiendo, Draco la violo ¿verdad? - a Bellatrix no le cabía en la cabeza otra posibilidad que esa, pero sin embargo estaba furiosa.

-Así fue- dijo Narcissa fingiendo consternación, ahora era el momento de mentir descaradamente- abuso de la chica y ella huyo, pero Draco esta seguro que el niño es de él y yo lo he comprobado hace unos momentos con Veritaserum. Bella, no te atrevas a insinuar que mi hijo se enamoraría de tal escoria.

-Que desperdicio- exclamo Bellatrix con inesperada lucidez- pero al parecer no queda mas remedio. Te daré al mocoso de regalo hermana, dejemos que nazca y luego nos entregas a la madre para que nos divirtamos con ella. Mi Señor aceptara ese trato. Espero que por lo menos tengas la decencia de criarlo mejor que al imbecil de Draco.

-De acuerdo- afirmo Narcissa secamente, en ningún momento había soltado la varita, Bellatrix era peligrosa y totalmente impredecible- Cuando el niño nazca te entregaremos a Hermione Granger para que la tortures, la mates o lo que sea que vayas a hacer con ella.

Bella sonrío satisfecha, por lo menos había salido de allí con algo en las manos. Dio un rodeo y abandono la estancia.

Lucius miraba a su esposa con sorna, ese teatro él no se lo había comido, la conocía muy bien. No en vano tenían 25 años de casados y ella era su consejera.

-El mocoso esta enamorado de la sangre sucia- dijo masticando cada palabra-esa es la única explicación posible para esta locura Draco jamás tomaría a una mujer por la fuerza, nunca le enseñe eso y no esta en él. Yo críe a ese chico y se quien es, capaz de matar si es necesario pero jamás violaría a alguien. Y mis sospechas están confirmadas, esta trabajando de doble agente, no creo que Hermione Granger haya traicionado al maldito niño-que-vivió. Dime ¿en serio es un varón?

-Si- dijo Narcissa sin ocultar su satisfacción ante el hecho- es un niño y su madre me ha dicho que lo llamara Draco. No es como lo hubiese querido, pero sucedió y no hay remedio. Así que todo esto con Bella, entenderás que ha sido necesario. Ella convencerá a Voldemort antes de que vayas a hablar con él. He conversado con la chica y nos seguirá el juego. Es casi increíble que no estén casados, hubiese sido demasiado difícil explicar eso. Tienes que hablar con él antes de que lo arruine todo, ya sabes que es impulsivo y debe estar terriblemente asustado. Es tu oportunidad de demostrarle que sigues siendo su padre y que harás cualquier cosa por él.

-Estamos jugando un juego muy peligroso, Cissy- dijo Lucius pensativo, sopesando los pro y los contra de todo, pero con el niño ya había tomado su decisión, el bebe era de los Malfoy- si le entregamos a Hermione Granger al Lord, Draco nos odiara para siempre. Pero supongo que eso también es un ardid tuyo.

-Tengo que contarte algo- dijo Narcissa sentándose en una silla, había insonorizado la habitación disimuladamente en cuanto salio su hermana, conocía a Bella y de seguro estaba detrás de la puerta tratando de escuchar- esto es solo para ganar tiempo, querido. Los chicos están metidos hasta el cuello en un plan para traicionar al Señor Tenebroso junto con Potter y los suyos. Tienen la oportunidad de ganar y nosotros con ellos, si nos colocamos en el bando correcto. ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-No se ni para que me preguntas- dijo Lucius sarcastico- al parecer ya tú tomaste la decisión por nosotros.

-Tú eres mi esposo- dijo ella. Narcissa nunca le quitaba las prerrogativas a Lucius, era su marido y siempre tendría la ultima palabra, pero eso no evitaba que ella lo manipulara magistralmente- jamás haría nada sin tu consentimiento.

-Y yo siempre digo que si, así que es lo mismo- dijo Lucius, luego se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación, Narcissa igualmente se incorporo y lo siguió hasta el ventanal del despacho- Veo que tendré que buscar al malcriado de Draco para explicarle el plan, el tiempo se agota, vamos a tomar el castillo de Hogwarts dentro de unas horas. Tú debes quedarte con esa mujer. Llévate dos varitas, Hermione Granger sigue siendo una excelente bruja y puede que necesites de su ayuda. Maldita sea, no puedo creer que yo este ayudando a Potter, Mierda.

Narcissa se acerco y le acaricio el hombro.

-Lo primero es lo primero- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo – y esta vez los Malfoy´s somos la prioridad.

0o0

-Maldita sea, maldita sea- gritaba Harry visiblemente desesperado en la cocina de Grinmauld Place, era observado por todos los miembros de la Orden de Fénix. Nadie decía nada hasta que Arthur Weasley tomo la palabra.

-Harry- dijo el hombre tratando de calmar al joven- siéntate, por favor.

Harry lo hizo con desgano y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, ocultando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, Ginny lo abrazo y él apoyo su cara contra su hombro buscando consuelo. Nunca debió haber permitido que Draco Malfoy sacase a Hermione de Inglaterra.

-¿Se puede saber porque nadie nos dijo que la chica estaba embarazada de un mortifago?- dijo Alastor Moody, fijando su ojo mágico en todos los presentes, quienes no disimularon su azoramiento, era sumamente desagradable ser escudriñado por ese objeto medio tenebroso.

-Malfoy y ella no querían que nadie supiese que estaban juntos- dijo Ron tragando grueso- y bueno nosotros respetamos su decisión. Todos sabemos que una noticia de ese tipo seria algo así como una bomba.

-¿Dónde esta Malfoy? ¿Lo sabe?- pregunto Remus Lupin igualmente preocupado por la chica.

-Desde que conjuro la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el ministerio nadie sabe de él, cuando ellos ataquen Hogwarts avisara de la misma manera. Es un milagro que este vivo, si los Mortifagos se fijaron en el color de la marca, empezaran a preguntarse muchas cosas- dijo Ron.

-Eso es un encantamiento muy complejo, solo nosotros la vemos plateada, ni el mismo Voldemort se dará cuenta lo aseguro - dijo Alastor Moody- yo mismo se lo enseñe al chico, debo reconocer que Mortifago y todo, ese hombre es una buena pieza, me gustaría entrenarlo como Auror algún día, tiene todo lo necesario, fuerza física, habilidad mágica y es astuto como todo buen Slytherin que se precie de serlo. Por lo que me contó, el mismo Avery lo entreno, tuvo al mejor maestro posible de lo oscuro, es hora de enseñarle toda la magia blanca

-Si sigues alabando a Malfoy, te juro que te vomitare encima- exclamo George Weasley con asco, Fred se rió de la ocurrencia de su hermano y Alastor Moody los taladro con ambos ojos, el sano y el mágico. Ya había escogido al chico como aprendiz, algo que él pocas veces hacia y nadie le llevaría la contraria.

Entonces todos escucharon un grito en la Grinmauld Place, Harry y los demás salieron rápidamente de la cocina hasta el Lobby de entrada, allí tembloroso y asustado hasta la muerte, estaba alguien que estaban buscando desde hacia bastante tiempo.

Harry entonces sintió la furia encenderse de nuevo en su cerebro y apunto su varita directo al corazón del hombre, quien estaba revolviéndose en el piso. Remus le tomo el brazo con fuerza.

-¿Snape?- pregunto Alastor Moody inclinándose hasta el hombre, apuntándolo con la varita, este abrió los ojos y afirmo con la cabeza, tenía el maleficio de lengua atada y no podía hablar. Su aspecto era deplorable, tenía barba y esta era gris contrastando con el negro de sus cabellos- Tan oportuno como siempre, ¿A que debemos el honor de tu presencia?

-Como te atreves a venir a esta casa- grito Harry totalmente fuera de si. Unas cortinas se abrieron y la pintura de la Sra. Black empezó a gritar con fuerza _"Traidores a la sangre inundan mi sagrado hogar" e "Híbridos contaminan la ancestral casa Black"_, los gemelos intentaban cerrar los cortinajes para callar a la anciana señora, solo escucharon a Fred maldiciendo y diciendo en voz baja "_Cállate de una buena vez, maldita vieja"_

-El retrato del profesor Dumblendore ya te explico como sucedió todo- dijo Remus conteniendo a Harry con dificultad- Tú ya sabes que fue lo que sucedió- Harry se calmo al escuchar esas palabras y apoyo su frente al marco de la puerta. Estaba desolado, con Hermione en manos de Voldemort y Snape haciendo aparición de la nada.

-¿Por qué luce tan asustado?- pregunto Ginny mientras le tomaba la mano a Harry.

-Sin duda vio la pequeña sorpresita que dejamos para él- dijo Arthur Weasley- debo reconocer que es bastante repugnante. Obra y gracia de un profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, cierto Remus.

-Ahora que lo dices, no me parece tan buena idea después de todo- contesto Remus, observando la cara de pánico de Snape, ver al fantasma putrefacto de Dumblendore era un trago amargo para cualquiera- te aseguro que fue tan difícil para él como para nosotros. Peor, fue él quien lo mato. En fin, llévenlo a la cocina, lo ayudaremos. Esta visita no es de cortesía y puedo colocar las manos en el fuego de que Severus tiene algo muy importante para decirnos.

Arthur y Moody sujetaron a Snape por los hombros y lo llevaron a rastras hasta la cocina, lo sentaron y Remus empezó a rebuscar pociones en los armarios. Después de un rato, el maleficio había sido retirado. Harry estaba frente a él clavando sus ojos verdes en los negros de su odiado profesor. Snape le aguanto la mirada, esos ojos……….los mismo ojos de Lily, lo miraban con desprecio………..al igual que la madre. Pero se lo había prometido al viejo, a si mismo y a Lily Evans frente a su tumba. Protegería a ese chico y lo ayudaría a destruir a Voldemort.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Harry luego de un prolongado silencio.

-Creo que estabas buscando esto- Snape se reviso la tunica y saco una diadema pequeñita como si fuese hecha para una niña, plateada y con brillantes diminutos- Es la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Dumblendore me dijo en donde buscarla y lo que es. Supongo que tú lo sabes también. Tienes la maldita espada en tu poder, hazlo y pronto.

-¿Dónde la consiguió?- dijo Harry mirando con ojos exorbitados al igual que Ron el Horrocrux que tenían ante sus narices, luego observo el demacrado rostro de Snape con duda, no sabia si agradecerle o no, es mas, no sabia que diablos decirle- ¿Dónde la encontró?

-Eso Potter- dijo Snape recuperando su tono de voz agrio- es un secreto entre el profesor Dumblendore y yo.

0o0

-Así que te atreviste a contaminarte con esta mujer. Debo admitir que me decepcionas muchísimo joven Malfoy- la voz fría de Voldemort resonaba por toda la sala principal de Malfoy Manor, sus pupilas rojas se conectaban con los ojos grises del joven, trataba de usar la legeremancia y solo encontraban retazos de recuerdos, lo veía retorciéndose encima de la sangre sucia, teniendo sexo con ella, pero nada mas.

-Fue un error lo admito. Pero el niño es mio, se quedara con los Malfoy- Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Voldemort, veía a Hermione con las manos atadas al lado de su madre de reojo, no se atrevía a mirarla directamente para no traicionarse. Era un experto Oclumantico, lo había demostrado cuando le mintió descaradamente al Señor Tenebroso en relación a su escape de Azkaban, pero aun así sentía bastante pánico, con ella allí, tan expuesta.

-¿Y la sangre sucia?- pregunto Voldemort con crueldad.

-Después que nazca mi hijo- Draco no pudo evitar enfatizar la palabra _hijo._ Entonces dijo exactamente las palabras que su padre le había hecho repetir una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, hasta que pudo decirlas sin que se le ahogase la voz- será completamente suya. Haga lo que quiera con ella, no me importa para nada.

Hermione cerro los ojos y ahogo un gemido, ya Narcissa le había explicado absolutamente todo, pero escuchar su suerte en boca de él, de una manera tan glacial, tan cortante, tan _Malfoy,_ fue doloroso. Sentía el peso de las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ella. Veía a Draco de espaldas, enfrentado a esa figura espeluznante tan parecida a una serpiente como lo era Lord Voldemort, la estancia estaba poco iluminada, lo cual aumentaba el ambiente sobrecogedor y opresivo que había en ella. Voldemort la miro un instante y Hermione sintió escalofríos, ahora era su turno, no era tan buena en oclumancia, porque ella al igual que Harry no era buena separando sus sentimientos de su parte racional. Algo que Draco podía hacer sin mayor esfuerzo porque lo habían entrenado desde chico para ello. Pero tendría que hacerlo, la vida de todo lo que le importaba estaba en juego. Narcissa la arrastro hasta que la dejo frente a Lord Voldemort, muy cerca de Draco.

-¿Dónde esta Potter?- pregunto Voldemort esta vez sin cortar contacto visual con la chica.

-No lo se- dijo ella sintiendo la invasión mental a la que era sometida y lo hizo……..resistió hasta el final- Tengo meses que no hablo con él ni con nadie de los míos. Estaba viviendo en Australia con mis padres- de nuevo sintió la tristeza apoderándose de ella.

-¿Tu hijo es de Draco Malfoy?- Voldemort continuaba su interrogatorio. Por alguna razón Lucius no estaba presente y eso lo tenia un poco inquieto. Pero desecho cualquier pensamiento para escuchar la respuesta de la joven.

-Lo es- contesto Hermione, recuperando fugazmente su aplomo.

-¿Malfoy te violo sangre sucia? ¿Qué sentiste?- pregunto Voldemort con interés. La brujita estaba utilizando descaradamente Oclumancia contra él y se había dado cuenta en el acto, no era tan experta en eso y no lo pudo disimular. Quería dañarla y hacerla gritar de dolor por su osadía, pero la maldita magia ancestral que protegía su embarazo, hacia que ella tuviese un escudo protector sobre ella invisible para todos pero no para él, que había enfrentado esa magia anteriormente y casi había muerto por eso. No se arriesgaría una segunda vez, eso estaba bien claro. Pero la tortura psicológica era otro asunto.

-Asco- la voz de Hermione tembló, así como todo su cuerpo. Draco se mantuvo en su actitud inalterable, pero cuando la escucho, su corazón se estrujo. Era mentira, pero era duro escucharlo. Jamás, después que iniciaron su relación se habían insultado de nuevo, pero los estaban obligando literalmente a sacar a flote sus peores recuerdos juntos.

0o0

Un nuevo ruido los saco a todos de su estupefacción. Harry miro hacia la sala de la casa, sin duda alguien había llegado, una persona que estaba autorizada por el encantamiento Fidelius, exclamo un poco frustrado:

-Maldición, esta casa hoy esta peor que King Cross- haciendo referencia a la cantidad de gente que entraba y salía de ella. Ya Harry estaba perdiendo los nervios, no soportaría más horas de espera. ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo en el otro bando?

De nuevo todos salieron presurosos hacia el lobby, dejando al profesor Snape sentado frente a la mesa central de la cocina, este hizo un ademán de levantarse para seguir a los demás y George Weaseley le apunto con la varita:

-Lo siento de veras, profesor, pero creo que usted y yo nos quedaremos aquí- dijo tranquilamente el chico alto pelirrojo. Snape bufo, gracias al cielo le habían quitado su varita, porque si no………..convertía en comadreja a ese imbecil.

En medio del lobby estaba Theo Nott vestido con su tunica negra de mortifago y junto a él nada menos y nada mas que ………..Lucius Malfoy, de inmediato al reconocer al personaje, todos los magos del lugar lo apuntaron con sus varitas. Él alzo las manos y sonrío malévolamente.

-Bien, bien, vengo en son de paz- dijo Lucius con frialdad.

-Esto parece una maldita reunión de mortifagos- exclamo Alastor Moody medio burlón.

-Theo Nott te matare, como diablos se te ocurre traer a este infeliz aquí- grito Harry quien ya estaba afónico. De pronto escucho otro ruido, y se aparecieron por la puerta Neville con Luna, esta al ver a Nott corrió a sus brazos y se besaron enfrente de todos sin importarles absolutamente nada. Todo el mundo los observo con sorpresa y algunas risitas cómplices se escaparon de las bocas de algunos, sobre todo de Ginny.

-Nott, no me digas que tú también………….en fin, una traidora a la sangre siempre es preferible a una sangre sucia- dijo Lucius con desprecio mirando a Theo quien se desasió del abrazo con su novia un poco azorado y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Luna lucia radiante junto a él- En fin, sugiero que dejen de apuntarme y conversemos como los magos civilizados que somos.

-Bah, mira quien habla. El civilizado mortifago- exclamo Harry haciendo gala de un cinismo poco habitual en él. Ni por asomo le había pasado desapercibido las connotaciones del comentario de Lucius Malfoy. Ya lo sabia, era seguro, sin duda Draco o Hermione se lo habían dicho- ¿Dónde diablos esta Hermione Granger?

-En mi casa, con Voldemort y todos los demás- dijo Lucius aparentando seguridad. Todavía las varitas seguían apuntándolo- He reconocido públicamente al mocoso de la Granger como un Malfoy, Draco esta con ella y a Voldemort lo convencimos de que no la mate. Digamos que nos inventamos una historia bastante creíble.

Todo el mundo suspiro aliviado, luego de meditarlo un rato y a regañadientes Harry, no sin antes quitarle la varita a Lucius, bajo la suya y lo llevo a empujones hasta la cocina. Snape lo miro con desprecio.

-Hola Malfoy- dijo sarcásticamente- siéntate, nuestros anfitriones pronto nos servirán el té.

-Calla maldita rata traidora- le escupió Lucius a Snape- te hemos buscado hasta debajo de las piedras y resulta que tú estas aquí………….muy cómodo. Voldemort te quiere muerto, ¿lo sabias?- Snape lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Malfoy- esta vez Harry se sentó en el borde de la mesa cerca del hombre rubio- en realidad estoy un poco sorprendido con tu declaración ¿Porque será que tengo dudas? Ah, lo olvidaba, usted odia a Hermione.

-El Sr. Malfoy se ha pasado a nuestro bando- declaro Theo Nott- Draco uso la legeremancia con él, esta diciendo la verdad. Ha aceptado al bebe de Hermione como parte de la familia Malfoy y eso le ha salvado la vida.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Traicionar todo por una sangre sucia, como la llama y por su hijo?- pregunto Harry cortante.

-Porque el niño es mi nieto- contesto Lucius igualmente cortante- Y por que es la única forma de reunir a mi familia de nuevo.

-Esa es una excusa barata- le grito Harry acercando su cara a la de él- no creo ni nunca creeré que tenga nobleza de sentimientos. ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto? ¿Traicionando todo por lo que ha luchado por años?

-Sinceramente- esta vez Lucius estaba dispuesto a escupir su verdad- Protejo los intereses de mi familia y al parecer por esta vez, están al lado de los tuyos Potter. Mi hijo ha logrado que muchos mortifagos traicionen al Señor Tenebroso y por lo que he visto puedes tener una oportunidad de ganar. Y nosotros los Malfoy´s siempre estamos del lado del bando ganador.

Harry descargo toda su furia lanzándole un puñetazo a Lucius Malfoy directamente en la cara. El señor Malfoy hizo ademán de levantarse y golpearlo de vuelta, pero George y Fred fueron mas rápidos y lo sostuvieron. Los dos hombres se miraban con odio, luego de un rato los ánimos se calmaron. Harry lucia mas tranquilo y un hilillo de sangre salía por la boca del Sr. Malfoy, Snape miraba todo con una sonrisita de circunstancias. Bien por el chico, le había bajado los humos al aristocrático Malfoy.

-Wow, el niño-que-vivió tiene un buen gancho de izquierda- comento Fred y Arthur Weasley le dio un manotón en la cabeza para que no siguiese haciendo bromas.

-Debo reconocer que me lo merezco, pero querías la verdad o ¿no?- dijo Lucius- vengo a ofrecerte un plan Potter, así que te agradezco que no destroces mi cara al menos.

-Tengo una idea de lo que me va a decir- contesto Harry, luego miro a Remus y a Alastor quienes asintieron- no tiene ningún sentido ahora ir a Hogwarts, la razón el profesor Snape me la ha entregado. Tenemos a todas las ratas inmundas en el mismo sitio, así que lo mejor será un ataque sorpresa.

-Te ayudare a entrar a Malfoy Manor, Potter- dijo Lucius Malfoy- y tú a cambio, me ayudaras a evitar Azkaban. Draco y los demás piensan que es la mejor forma y están preparados para lo que sea.

-De acuerdo- dijo Harry con firmeza- Es justo, pero si me traiciona Malfoy, en serio que lo lamentara. Antes que nada, primero destruiré la diadema. Avisen a la orden y que los que están protegiendo Hogwarts permanezcan allí. El resto, a Malfoy Manor.

0o0

-Bien, preparen todo, iremos al castillo y lo tomaremos- dijo Voldemort a los presentes, la serpiente Naggini se enroscaba a sus pies. De pronto, se sintió eufórico………..Potter, estaba contento por algo y eso no le gustaba para nada. Se levanto presuroso, desvío su mirada hacia el final de la estancia y lo vio. _Maldición, como diablos había logrado entrar, _su terrible y atemorizante voz exclamo_-_ ¡Ataquen!

De pronto la Orden del Fenix invadió el lugar y cientos de hechizos eran disparados de un lado a otro. Voldemort dejo ir a Naggini que repto por todo el piso, tratando de esconderse y se fue directo a Harry, pero mucha gente los separaba.

Draco tomo a Hermione por un brazo y la escondió en un rincón. Los ojos de la chica lo miraban asustados, la desato presuroso y luego de abrazarla y de tocar su abdomen con las manos sin ocultar su emoción, le dijo:

-Tienes que salir de aquí de inmediato- Narcissa se acerco y le dio una varita a Hermione, abrazo a su hijo despidiéndose de él .

-Todo estará bien, cuídate- dijo Narcissa

Hermione lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza y le dijo en el oído "Te amo", Draco sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, pero la soltó.

-De prisa- grito y salio corriendo para enfrascarse en esa batalla de donde dependía absolutamente todo.

Hermione y Narcissa se pegaban a las paredes, intentaban alcanzar la puerta de salida del lugar, de pronto ambas mujeres vieron a Bellatrix Lestrange peleando encarnizadamente con Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa miro a Hermione.

-Tengo que ayudar a mi esposo- dijo ella con el miedo impregnado sus palabras- pero no puedo dejarte, le hice una promesa a Draco.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la mirada de aprensión de la mujer, y lo entendió, Bellatrix sin duda mataría sin contemplación a Lucius, era mejor bruja que él. Le apretó la mano a Narcissa, quien la miro asombrada.

-Le estaré eternamente agradecida. Draco y yo- dijo Hermione tratando de que su voz se escuchase entre los gritos que inundaban la estancia- yo haría lo mismo, vaya y salve a su esposo de esa maldita loca.

Narcissa asintió y por ultimo le dijo:

-Dile a mi hijo que lo quiero y que escogió bien.

Hermione la vio alejarse y continuo caminando, de pronto vio una maldición ir directo hacia ella y conjuro un Protego, podía ver a todos luchando por su vida en ese lugar. Cuando llego a la salida, vio que también había gente luchando fuera de la gran sala de Malfoy Manor, por lo visto ella también tendría que pelear por su vida, sintió algo rodando al lado de ella y miro al suelo, Naginni había pasado huyendo por allí, entonces supo lo que tenia que hacer, matar a la maldita serpiente. Se fue tras ella corriendo y el reptil dio un rodeo, enfrentándola abriendo sus fauces mostrándole sus colmillos amarillos y putrefactos, Hermione cerró los ojos un momento y concentrando su fuerza lo hizo.

-_AVADA KEDAVRA_- en un momento creyó que iba a sentir a la serpiente clavándole sus colmillos, era la primera vez que conjuraba la maldición asesina y no sabia si había sido efectiva. Con duda se acerco y la vio, muerta sobre el piso. Perfecto, uno menos, corrió de nuevo por el largo pasillo inundando de gente lanzándose maldiciones imperdonables, ahora solo quedaban Voldemort y el otro Horrocrux.

Voldemort llego hasta Harry y este sin dudarlo lo enfrento.

-De nuevo cara a cara, Potter- dijo Voldemort moviendo su tenebrosa figura hacia adelante, se descubrió su horroroso rostro y Harry hizo una mueca de asco, esos ojos rojos eran terriblemente siniestros- y esta vez el patético viejo no podrá salvarte.

-Te matare Tom- contesto Harry apuntándolo con su varita- de eso puedes estar seguro.

Draco reorganizaba a sus mortifagos aliados e iba de un lado a otro, a veces saltando sobre cadáveres o esquivando rayos verdes. En medio de la multitud, sintió que algo golpeaba su rostro, cayo de espaldas pesadamente sobre el suelo , levanto el rostro y vio al monstruo que tenia frente a él.

-Ahora tendré la oportunidad de saborear a un Malfoy- gruño Fenrir Grayback con desprecio- maldito traidor- se fue contra Draco y este haciendo gala de una fuerza inusitada y una agilidad sorprendente se levanto y le golpeo la cara al hombre lobo que retrocedió totalmente aturdido.

-Eso es lo que crees bola de pelos- exclamo Draco antes de involucrarse a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un hombre lobo.

0o0

DEJEN REVIEWS

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

GRAN Y SORPRENDETE FINAL


	29. FINAL

Disclamer: personajes de JK Rowling.

Hola, saludos a todos los que leen el fic. Estos han sido seis meses realmente geniales, pues escribir esta historia me ha traído muchas satisfacciones. Al contrario de lo que hago habitualmente, solo tenia tres párrafos del final cuando comencé, cuando en general yo escribo el capitulo final del fic junto con el primer capitulo, además de mis líneas temporales o mi argumento. No piensen que todo lo escribo, algunas ideas las siembro en mi cabeza y reaparecen en el momento indicado. Sin embargo, más o menos tenía una idea vaga de lo que quería, explorar la sexualidad incipiente de dos adolescentes y convertirlos en una mujer y un hombre adultos. El amor creció, las hormonas se alborotaron y la madurez llego a nuestros protagonistas. En el ínterin, muchas lectoras y lectores disfrutaron recordar episodios bochornosos y calenturentos de nuestra adolescencia. Quise que todo fuese lo mas real posible y al parecer (según lo que ustedes mismos me han dicho) capte la esencia del asunto (descriptivo, cachondo pero no vulgar, ja ja ja ja ) . Si he de ser sincera, nunca tuve muchas expectativas con este fic. Casi lo escribí para mí, es decir, jamás me imagine que tendría mas de 300 reviews o que la gente se identificase con él, como paso con muchas personas. Ahora si me permiten, empezare con los anuncios publicitarios y algunas observaciones.

No existe la receta mágica para escribir un Dramione. En general considero que de esta pareja hay fics excelentes, algunos muy famosos y otros menos. De hecho el Peter Pan Complex ( es decir la Embercita, Mad Aristocrat, Karix 7 y Arrayan), las asociadas PPC Booh y Emma Zunz y mis otras amigas que escriben Dramiones entre ellas, GinnaLuna, LillithWH, Rabastan Black, Marine Granger Noa ( perdonen si se me escapa alguien) , Ah Tilidita, entre las que no conozco ni siquiera por MSM están Negel Egel y Clau Felton Black, ellas representan una nueva generación de excelentes escritoras de Dramiones, después de las míticas Monik, Lira Garbo, Holofernes y Drydeh ( ya estoy viendo en mi mente a alguna gente con nauseas y con arcadas, ja jajajajajajaajajaja, bueno a mucha honra me gusta ella, si bien no estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas sobre el estricto cumplimiento del canon, y blah , blah, blah, blah, pero la escritora en cuestión es una excelente escritora). Estuve leyendo por ahí, en el Foro de los Malos Fics, que los Dramiones son los peores fics que se escriben, que si no cumplen con el canon, que si los Ooc, etc, etc. En realidad no estoy de acuerdo con esa aseveración, me parece que hay fics excelentes sobre esta pareja, sean canon o no, lo que pasa es que bueno, como en todas las cosas que son populares, pues de vez en cuando la gente pifea (como decimos aquí en Venezuela).

Otra cosa, a pesar de que me guste el Dramione, eso no significa que no lea de otras parejas, o que me limite solamente a la heterosexualidad (estoy desarrollando una profunda adicción al Slash pero todavía no me atrevo a escribirlo, ja jajajjaj). Me encanta la originalidad en cuanto a historias, de hecho, es lo que más me ha gustado de las siguientes escritoras. A continuación, de los mejores para mi: Irati, Joane Distte, Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy, Tastarur, Tildita, Fiona Garay, Xochipili ( adoro la manera de escribir de esta niña, además de que compartimos adoración por Theo Nott), Un cuervo, entre otros.

En cuanto a mis fics, **Delirium Tremens** ( algún día actualizaré, recuerden que este es un fic abierto, un conjunto de one shots, así que puede ser eterno, ja jajajaj) **Polaris II El Destino y La Triada **( faltan dos capítulos para terminar, digamos que en este fic gasto muchas, muchísimas de mis neuronas, es mi fic bandera por decirlo así) y **Un hueco en el alma**, este es un Hermione, Nott, Draco, ¿que les puedo decir? digamos que este fic rompió con algunos esquemas tradicionales para mi, que soy una romántica empedernida y no me gustan los engaños. He escrito a Theodore Nott a mi imagen y semejanza (soy yo versión adolescente masculino prácticamente, jejejeje) y he dejado a Draco y a Hermione tal cual como son en el canon, digo sus personalidades, esta vez me impuse hacer a estos dos personajes IC, me encanta escribirlo y tengo bastante adelantado, les pido por favor que se den una vuelta por él. Les pido que lean **Un hueco en mi alma,** no se arrepentiran.

¿Epilogo para el Orden de las Cosas? En realidad no estoy muy convencida para hacerlo, creo que no tiene caso escribir eternamente sobre lo que paso dos, tres , diez años después con nuestros personajes, me parece que es mas divertido dejarlo a la imaginación, je jejejejje, así que probablemente no lo haga. Hay un momento en que sientes como escritora (o pichón de escritora en mi caso) que la historia se agotó y que no puedes retrasar ya mas su final. Siento que ya explique todo lo que tenia que explicar. Para escribir este final, me ha tomado prácticamente un mes poner en orden mis ideas, porque como les dije anteriormente, solo tenia un párrafo escrito y este es el párrafo con el que empieza el fic en el capitulo 1. Este fic, es una historia intima en muchos aspectos, los demás personajes son importantes, pero en realidad lo que quería era que viesen la profunda transformación de pensamiento de Draco Mafoy y Hermione Granger y todas las vueltas que ha dado su vida.

Ahora si, disculpen la demora. Mil Gracias a todos y todas por seguir mi historia. Estaré eternamente agradecida. Les contestare via e-mail. Los que leyeron y nunca dejaron reviews creo que es justo que ahora, en el final, por lo menos me dejen saber sus nombres y si les pareció bueno o malo, de manera sincera, no pico, ni como ni muerdo, jajajajajajaja, ni tampoco soy susceptible (Gracias a Dios, j ajajajajajajaj, siempre lo digo, soy como el teflón, todo me resbala), no, en serio que acepto criticas con agrado. Besos, besos, besos.

Capitulo 29 FINAL

"_Vida es lo que hay dentro de mí en este momento. Nunca llegue a imaginar que seria madre, por lo menos no tan joven. Tenía grandes proyectos para mí, un orden para mis cosas, iría a la Universidad Mágica de Londres a estudiar leyes e iba a defender los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas desvalidas, tales como los elfos. Pero para bien y para mal, aquí estoy, luchando por lo que creo y esperando un hijo de alguien a quien alguna vez considere como mi mas acérrimo enemigo, por supuesto, detrás de Lord Voldemort. _

_Es un hecho, si al conocer a Draco Malfoy alguien me hubiese dicho __en esa ocasión que alguna vez, en el futuro, seria la madre de su hijo, hubiese estallado en carcajadas, para mi eso era algo así como un chiste, tan inverosímil, que solo podría suceder en un universo alterno al nuestro. Pero increíblemente sucedió, una vorágine de acontecimientos hicieron que nos encontrásemos en un momento de nuestras vidas bastante especial, donde sentíamos que todo pendía de un hilo con una guerra a punto de estallar. Digamos que en el fondo (y aunque yo sea la persona mas lógica del mundo y no debería creer en el destino) se que estábamos predestinados a conocernos (porque a pesar de que sabíamos de la existencia uno del otro, en realidad no nos conocíamos) y también a amarnos. Ambos fuimos salvados por así decirlo, nuestras conciencias fueron rescatadas de un círculo vicioso de intolerancia. _

_Creo que supe que estaba enamorada de él, el mismo __día que descubrí que era un mortifago. Es extraño, pero así fue, jamás podré olvidar su miedo, su temor a que yo lo despreciase, que no lo entendiese. Pero lo hice, me trague mi orgullo, mis convicciones, todo, por estar a su lado. No hago las cosas sin reflexionarlas pero esa vez no pensé solo sentí. Yo sabia y estaba completamente segura de que debajo de toda esa fachada de chico malo que Draco se esforzaba en mantener, había un hombre bueno y noble tratando luchando por salir a la superficie y este de vez en cuando se rebelaba, mostrándome lo mejor de Draco Malfoy en destellos. _

_Aposte por él y gane, porque al final supe quien era y estoy orgullosa de Draco. He luchado mucho, he perdido muchas cosas, importantes, vitales, como mis padres. He peleado por estar junto a él con tanto ímpetu, que a veces me sorprendo de mi misma de lo que soy capaz de hacer por amor. Y se que él también lo ha hecho. Draco es un hombre perfectamente capaz de ocultarle pensamientos y sentimientos a la gente, no en vano es un excelente oclumantíco, pero por alguna razón, conmigo siempre fue tan transparente como el agua de roca" _

Después de matar a la maldita serpiente, Naginni, bajo el supuesto de que era un Horrocrux, Hermione Granger, corrió, por ese pasillo cuyo piso era de mármol oscuro como una noche sin luna, los hechizos pasaban de su lado sin rozarla, vio rostros amigos y enemigos que luchaban encarnizadamente por sus vidas, doblo una esquina y siguió su carrera frenética para escapar, los músculos le dolían y sentía que perdía el aliento. Una gran explosión ocurrió frente a ella, el humo y el polvo no la dejaron ver lo que sucedía, escuchaba gritos alrededor, de pronto dolor, mucho dolor apoderándose de todo su cuerpo y después absolutamente nada…………

0o0

Dentro de la sala principal de Malfoy Manor, el caos dominaba la situación, la que anteriormente fuese una habitación inmensa, de dimensiones gigantescas, tan alta como una catedral, poseedora con un vestíbulo tallado en piedra, con figuras y personajes medievales, siniestros, en bajorrelieves muy lujosos, al estilo Malfoy, era un verdadero campo de batalla. En medio de todo Harry Potter se enfrentaba a muerte a Lord Voldemort. Hacia la periferia otro tipo de combate muy distinto se llevaba a cabo.

Fenrir Grayback quedo aturdido por un instante, luego que Draco Malfoy le lanzase un puñetazo. Era increíble, el maldito bastardo se había atrevido a golpearlo, a él, el hombre lobo, el más temible y el más sanguinario. Sus ojos amarillos destellaron maldad y sus manos, muy parecidas a unas garras se contrajeron en un gesto de frustración.

-Maldito humano- Fenrir escupió algo de sangre, el golpe había hecho que se mordiese la lengua. Sentía una furia incontenible hacia el joven rubio que tenía enfrente- ¡Malfoy! ¡Traidor!- su voz era rasposa, gutural, siniestra. De pronto, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, sus facciones se alargaron y una hilera de dientes afilados se dejo ver en su boca. En unos instantes, estuvo totalmente transformado en un temible hombre lobo.

_¡Diablos! Puede __transformarse a voluntad sin influencia de la Luna. _Draco miraba el horripilento espectáculo y dio unos pasos hacia un lado, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a Fenrir, sabia que si tenía una duda o hacia un solo movimiento en falso era hombre muerto. Su caminar denotaba tensión y su larga túnica se agitaba con sus movimientos, su largo cabello rubio destacaba sobre el negro de sus vestimentas. No llevaba su mascara plateada de Mortifago, de ahora en adelante ninguna mascara ocultaría al verdadero Draco Malfoy, nunca mas. Grayback aulló y de nuevo lo atravesó con su mirada.

Draco tomo su varita e intento lanzar una maldición imperdonable, pero el hombre lobo salto con agilidad hacia un lado, esquivando el hechizo que con fuerza venia hacia él. Fenrir Grayback avanzo a grandes zancadas, intentando dar zarpazos atacando al joven. Draco seguía lanzando hechizos y caminando de espaldas. Grayback salto sobre él y Draco se hizo a un lado con agilidad, aprovecho que el hombre lobo estaba intentando levantarse sobre sus cuartos traseros y saltando elevo una pierna pateándolo con fuerza en la cara. Draco cayó sobre el piso sin perder el equilibrio y vio al hombre lobo cubriéndose el rostro tratando de recuperarse del golpe. Este enfureció más aun a Grayback, quien dio otro zarpaso, alcanzando el hombro de Draco, quien sintió como esas sucias uñas se enterraban en su piel, logro desafarse de la garra y salir de su alcance.

La mirada salvaje de Grayback trataba de infundirle pánico y terror. Estaba cerca de él y Draco podía olerlo, su aroma era acre, una mezcla de sudor, sangre y sucio, totalmente repulsivo, le golpeaba como un mazo sus fosas nasales. Un animal, eso era lo que era Grayback, una bestia salvaje cercando a su presa. Los ojos grises de Draco enfrentaron a su depredador y algo surgió en él de pronto, sus manos tomaron fuertemente su varita, sus dedos se cerraron en torno al mango de esta, la energía lo recorría, algo proveniente de su interior, una magia blanca e intrínsecamente buena. Draco escucho las palabras de Avery en su cabeza, enredándose en sus neuronas.

"_Joven Malfoy, ere__s un guerrero, naciste para luchar, tienes la convicción y tienes el potencial. Pero no creo en el fondo que te conviertas en alguien como yo o como tu padre, un vil mortifago. Tu inteligencia supera a tu fuerza física, ya analizaste todos las aristas de esta situación, la guerra mágica y sabes que Voldemort esta equivocado. En el fondo de tu alma, eres noble de corazón, porque si no fuese así, no intentarías con todas tus fuerzas luchar contra el destino que te impusieron, ni te hubieses enamorado de un tabú. _

_Albus Dumblendore proclamaba__ un montón de tonterías acerca del amor para los necios que quisiesen escucharlo cuando yo ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. Al principio se gano todo mi desprecio. ¡Amor! ¡Bah! ¿Quien diablos podría sentir amor por mi? Si lo único que hacia era matar a sangre fría a todo aquel que se interpusiese en mis planes. _

_Mi esposa me detestaba al igual que yo a ella,__ al fin y al cabo, éramos un matrimonio de conveniencia, tenía un hijo de 10 años que me tenía un miedo providencial, quizás algún tipo respeto también, pero en el fondo tampoco me quería a pesar de que yo era su padre y jamás le hice daño. Caminaba sin rumbo por mi vida a sabiendas que no tenia absolutamente nada que valiese la pena en ella, solo existía para ser el perro fiel de Lord Voldmert, su mano ejecutora. Pero un día ella llego a mí. Era bella, sublime, increíblemente seductora, candida, buena, honesta y por sobre todas las cosas estaba prohibida para alguien como yo. _

_Milagros Faria __ increíblemente llego cuando yo aseguraba que ya no existía ninguna esperanza para mí, al igual que tu chica llego a ti cuando creías que lo perderías todo. A veces es una maldición, amar; de hecho si me preguntan, el amor apesta……………….. en mi caso huele a perfume de sándalo, a orégano, a mar, a Barcelona, a leche materna y a la piel de un recién nacido. Porque aunque yo mismo te diga que debes alejarla de ti, por su bienestar, no puedo negar que gracias a esa experiencia tan pueril y ridícula para un asesino como yo, como fue el amor, supe que me había convertido en un verdadero hombre"_

Draco recordaba las palabras impresas de Avery, simplemente llegaron a su mente y con ellas importantes conclusiones. A pesar de llevar la marca tenebrosa, a pesar de ser un mortifago, a pesar de las cosas horribles que había tenido que hacer y las que había tenido que presenciar, no era un ser humano malvado y merecía ser feliz, él mas que nadie, que había sufrido tanto en su corta vida. Y no tenía manera de gozar su felicidad, sino estaba con Hermione Granger, si no compartía con ella lo que le restaba de existencia, sino veía crecer a su hijo.

Poco a poco el orden de las cosas empezó a tomar forma definitiva en la mente de Draco, no era que no lo hubiese pensado antes, sus prioridades siempre había sido ella, luego su bebe al momento de saber que esperaba un hijo suyo, ambos primero que todo, luego el resto de los seres humanos del planeta, incluyendo sus padres y a si mismo, seria capaz de morir por ellos. Pero de alguna forma, recordar las palabras de Avery en ese preciso momento le estaba dando una perspectiva diferente del asunto.

Siempre se sintió diferente mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros Slytherin`s, por ser lo que era, un sangre limpia y además el hijo único de un mortifago. Le parecía que el resto de la gente lo miraba como si él les debiera algo, esa sensación de extrañeza e incomodidad la trato de superar convirtiéndose en un chico insoportable, en una verdadera lacra. Luego le llego el turno de madurar y acepto que estaba enamorado de su eterna contrincante, Hermione Granger. Disfruto en cuerpo y alma de su relación al igual que sufrió como un condenado debido a ella, pero en el fondo siempre sintió que no se merecía su amor. Veía a Hermione como una heroína, como la llamada a salvar el mundo mágico, junto a Potter como el Elegido y a sí mismo como una escoria, parte de un grupo de gente que eran unos verdaderos lunáticos sedientos de sangre y que deberían perder perdón el resto de sus vidas por ser unos genocidas. Y siempre temió que ella se avergonzara de él. Aunque fuese un disparate, mas de una vez lo había pensado, en aquellas tórridas noches, en sus largas horas de desvelo, donde sentía la respiración de ella contra su cara y su cuerpo caliente pegado al suyo, cansada y adormilada después de hacerle el amor. Despierto, alucinando, asombrado una vez más porque no se creía la suerte tan maravillosa que tenia porque ella lo quería con toda su alma.

Draco Malfoy era orgulloso era cierto, pero por si mismo, por las cosas que había logrado y por las que se sabia capaz de hacer, pero no estaba nada orgulloso de la herencia de traición y desafueros que tenia sobre sus espaldas. Su apellido de unos años hacia el presente le pesaba millones de toneladas, hubiese dado toda su fortuna y alguna parte de su cuerpo por ser tan sangre sucia como Hermione, por haber tenido la oportunidad para amarla libremente. Y sin embargo, Draco Malfoy estaba comprendiendo también era un ser humano, con sentimientos, pasiones, equivocaciones y se merecía ser amado. Ese era mensaje oculto de Avery, él tenía derecho a ser feliz y buscar el rumbo de su vida. Mortifago o no, asesino o no, héroe o no, tenia derecho de devolverse sobre sus pasos o adelantarse sobre ellos y cambiarlo todo. Michael Avery le estaba enviando un doble mensaje, le aconsejaba que no lo hiciese, que la dejara y por otro lado le aseguraba, que si se atrevía y estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias cualesquiera que fuesen, encontraría la luz al final del camino. Y Draco escogió para siempre lo desconocido, porque su vida no tenía ningún sentido sin Hermione Granger. Sin arrepentimientos, sin culpas, lo hecho hecho estaba y lo que importaba era su futuro, con ella y con el hijo de ambos.

Y si tendría que matar para lograr salvar esa expectativa de futuro y hundir a Voldemort lo haría, esta vez sin remordimiento alguno. No le gustaba matar, de hecho, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía cada vez que tenia que hacerlo, de alguna forma las palabras de Albus Dumblendore antes de morir, las llevaba impresa en su alma. Prefería aturdir y atrapar, en eso se estaba pareciendo al melindroso de Potter, pero no lo podía evitar, le daba asco matar a alguien, por lo que era evidente que algo bueno quedaba en él, algo puro, intocable, sublime…………….la esencia de Draco Malfoy, un espíritu noble que había padecido los mayores sufrimientos posibles para conseguir su elevación. Por un momento, todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, podía ver la sangre en el suelo, corriendo como ríos sobre la pulida superficie de mármol negro que constituía el piso de la estancia. Maldito el mundo que convierte a un asesino en un héroe o al revés. Levanto su vista y sus ojos se enfocaron en el monstruo que tenia frente a él, inmenso en estatura, fuerte, intimidante, con su pelambre tiesa de los sucios que estaban sus cabellos, destacando en su rostro su mirada ansiosa y sus fauces hambrientas, una bestia mitológica, una maldición viviente. Para hacerlo mas simple, frente a él, un asesino……………..despiadado mas allá de cualquier exageración. Sin duda el mundo seria un sitio mejor sin Fenrir Grayback.

"_Matar es a veces un acto de justicia. No temas ser el ángel__ vengador, joven Malfoy, en algunas circunstancias o con cierta gente, simplemente es necesario_"

Draco se volteo y corrió unos metros alejándose de la bestia, salto esquivando algunos bultos sobre el suelo, que estaba seguro eran cadáveres, Fenrir lo seguía, Draco giro sobre si mismo, dando un salto, totalmente seguro de que era ahora o nunca, esgrimió su varita y lanzo la maldición.

-_**Avada Kadavra**_- el rayo verde impacto directo y mortal sobre el pecho de la bestia. El cuerpo de Fenrir Grayback cayó produciendo un sonido seco. Draco mirón el cadáver fríamente, sin embargo su corazón latía desbocado por el gran subidon de adrenalina que había experimentado. Había matado a un verdadero demonio. Después de muchos meses, había matado como un acto de bondad hacia el resto de los humanos que seguían respirando sobre el planeta. Fenrir Grayback, consumado asesino, había desaparecido sobre la faz de la tierra. Los niños, incluyendo a su _non nato_ hijo, podían dormir tranquilos.

Luego de un rato donde respiro profundamente, miro a su alrededor, la batalla seguía. Theo Nott intentaba aturdir a Rockwood y lo logro. Dolohov y McNair luchaban contra Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin, Ron. Ginny y George Weasley junto con el resto de la orden del Fénix intentaban dar alcance a un grupo de mortifagos liderados por Rabastan Lestrange, que al parecer se disponía a huir. Draco se giro y observo otra perspectiva del panorama. Sus padres mantenían un duelo abierto con Rodolphus y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Draco entonces lo supo, al ver a Narcissa Malfoy peleando fieramente contra su hermana, ayudando a su marido. Su mente llego a la funesta conclusión en fracciones de segundo. Su corazón que había logrado calmarse, empezó de nuevo a latir a un ritmo frenético: "_Hermione…………..esta sola"_. Pero justo antes de dar un paso, sintió la maldición impactando en su espalda. Mil agujas se clavaron en su cuerpo y esa sensación nociva, dolorosa fue tan fuerte, que por un momento dejo de respirar pensando en que si lo hacia el dolor volvería. Ya antes había sufrido la maldición _Cruciatus,_ su propia tía (que era una especialista en esa maldición) lo había hecho con él, intentando que aprendiese a resistirla y lo había logrado a duras penas. Pero la intensidad y el poder con que le había impactado esta vez, dejándolo retorciéndose sobre el suelo casi al borde de la inconsciencia, le indicaban quien había sido la persona que había conjurado la maldición. Draco cerro los ojos, de nuevo la oleada de dolor lo inundaba, estaba perdido, no tenia mas nada que hacer…………….no podía contra eso.

La risa espectral del hombre-serpiente lleno todos los rincones de la Gran Sala de Malfoy Manor, Lord Voldemort estaba enfrentando al niño- que -vivió, que permanecía inmóvil, dudoso y cauteloso a metros de él, esperando el primer movimiento del mago tenebroso. La distancia que los separaba no era mucha sin embargo varias personas peleaban en el espacio entre ellos dos , absortas defendiendo su vida, sin prestar atención a nada mas, sin darse cuenta que estaban en la línea de fuego, increíblemente ambos magos pasaron desapercibidos, pero solo por un instante. Harry tuvo que defenderse entonces de varias maldiciones que le lanzaron algunos mortifagos, que percatándose del hecho de que estaba enfrentado a su señor, se dispusieron a atacarlo sin piedad.

Voldemort rió, iba a dejar que jugaran un rato con él, después se encargaría de Potter personalmente, miro alrededor con satisfacción viendo que los mortifagos estaban defendiéndose muy bien. Naginni sin duda estaba a salvo, de pronto distinguió a alguien en especial entre la multitud. _"Descarado, traidor, maldito engendro Malfoy, pagaras cara tu traición"_. Dedico un momento en lanzar su mejor _**cruciatus**_, contra uno de los traidores, el chico Malfoy. Sin duda este desearía la muerte después de sufrir la maldición, pero no se la daría, a pesar de todo el mocoso era talentoso, un buen mago, solo algo descarriado, así como el montón de imbeciles que se habían confabulado contra él. No podía desperdiciar la sangre pura, era demasiado escasa. Les daría un buen escarmiento y después de eso, jamás se atreverían a traicionarlos de nuevo.

Voldemort sonrió con una mueca extravagante formándose en sus labios, de pronto había recordado algo. "_Ah………..la sangre sucia"_, miro esa cabeza rubia que descansaba en una posición extraña contra el suelo, con su dueño tratando de resistirse al _**cruciatus**_, de manera vana e inútil y volvió a reír siniestramente "_Escoria, traidor a la sangre, traidor a tu señor, te arrancare la piel poco a poco y te enseñare el feto que sacare del vientre de la sangre sucia con mis propias manos y haré que escupas sobre él". _Entonces a Voldemort se le ocurrió una idea, salida de lo más profundo de su podrido corazón, si era que alguna vez había poseído uno. "_O de pronto seria mejor que tú mismo lo hagas. Aprenderás la lección, claro que la aprenderás. Yo me encargare de ello__**. IMPERIO**__". _Voldemort levanto su varita y la maldición impacto sobre la cabeza de Draco aturdiéndolo por un instante. Cerró los ojos y grito, hasta quedarse ronco, para evitar ceder ante la compulsión, hacia esa orden maldita…………….que le había enviado el Señor Tenebroso. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y entonces su cerebro se apago.

Draco se levanto pálido y derrotado, como un autómata, sus mirada gris estaba desenfocada y vacía. No había rastro de voluntad en su semblante, absolutamente nada. Las palabras del Lord Oscuro llegaron claras a su mente, _"Búscala……………ahora_". Draco salio caminando en medio del vestíbulo, acariciando con su dedo pulgar la punta de su varita, su andar era lento, sin prestar atención a más nada, por un momento se detuvo y giro. Las voces y los gritos de la gente alrededor los sentía distorsionados, amortiguados, como si estuviesen muy lejanos. Solo escuchaba la voz de Voldemort diciéndole una y otra vez _"Búscala…………Búscala………" . _Intentó de nuevo resistirse y el dolor se apodero de él, cayo de rodillas respirando trabajosamente, golpeo el piso uno y otra vez, frustrado. De pronto, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, un sollozo proveniente de lo mas profundo de su ser, se unió al maremagnun de sonidos en esa batalla.

-No……….No………..No……-de sus labios surgía su voz sin su antigua arrogancia, con cada nota impregnada de una impotencia descomunal. Estaba luchando contra el _Imperius _con todas sus fuerzas y aun así………….nada…………no podía hacer nada al respecto, era demasiado potente. De nuevo sintió que su cabeza se partía en dos y su verdadero yo quedaba sujeto con cadenas de plata en el rincón mas escondido de su cerebro.

"_Búscala………ahora"_. Draco de nuevo se puso de pie……….y varios destellos verdes deslumbraron fuera de la estancia Sus ojos vacuos se dirigieron a la dirección de las luces y camino directamente a la salida de la sala principal. Ese ser sin voluntad llamado Draco Malfoy iba en búsqueda de su destino.

0o0

-Harry Potter- la voz de Voldemort salio como un silbido de sus inexistentes labios, provocando que todos los vellos del cuerpo de Harry se erizasen, de pronto su frente le empezó a doler, la cicatriz ardía como si estuviese encendida en brazas. Sus ojos verdes enfocaron los rojos de su más enconado enemigo Lord Voldemort. Lo observo frente a él, con esa cara con las facciones desdibujadas, con la piel pálida de un tono gris y esos ojos tan parecidos a los de una serpiente. La invasión en su mente comenzó, Voldemort se introducía en la maraña de sus recuerdos, destrozándolos una y otra vez, burlándose en su cabeza, mostrándole como una película la muerte de sus padres

Y Harry resistió la invasión mental, haciendo acopio de todo su poder mágico, se concentro y esos recuerdos dolorosos se transformaron en recuerdos alegres, rememoro como fue el descubrir que era mago, la primera vez que voló en una escoba, cuando logro salvar a Ginny de la cámara de los Secretos, cuando Hermione despertó después de muchos meses petrificada, cuando Ron y él volvieron a ser amigos después de pelearse en Cuarto año, la primera vez que le hizo el amor a Ginny. Entonces la cicatriz en su frente, empezó a sangrar, la carne se separo y de nuevo la herida parecía recién hecha. Harry se incorporo y miro a Lord Voldemort, quien en ese momento sentía como si su cabeza fuese estallar, de pronto fue bombardeado por todos los recuerdos felices de Harry y una intensa sensación de nausea se apodero de él. En su frente se hizo una herida que empezó a sangrar copiosamente, al igual que la de Harry.

-Tú- la voz de Harry salio dura y potente- no…………ganaras- Lord Voldemort haciendo caso omiso del terrible dolor que sentía, se coloco en guardia y esgrimió su varita.

-_Crucio-_ Voldemort utilizo todo su poder y la maldición impacto a Harry quien se doblo intentando controlar el dolor.

-AHHHHHH- grito Harry sin dejar de sostener su varita. Voldemort le lanzo un Avada seguidamente y Harry logro desviarla, echándose a un lado. De pronto dejo de sentir dolor y Voldemort lo miro estupefacto.

-_Sectusempra_- Harry envío la maldición y Voldemort conjuro un escudo. Luego un rayo azul eléctrico salio de su varita y de nuevo impacto a Harry, quien se concentro en su varita y logro generar una luz dorada dentro de él, que hizo conexión con el rayo azul de Voldemort, quien tuvo que cesar el hechizo, sin embargo se quemo la mano. Estaba profundamente desconcertado, ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Intento de nuevo meterse en la mente de Harry y no pudo hacerlo. El chico finalmente había aprendido a cerrar sus pensamientos.

Harry se incorporo con dificultad y aunque la sangre proveniente de su cicatriz le nublaba un poco la vista, podía ver a Lord Voldemort frente a él, muy cerca, los otros mortifagos esta vez no intervinieron, estaban demasiado ocupados salvando su propio pellejo. De nuevo asumieron sus posiciones de ataque. Y por un momento Harry sonrío, se sentía extraño, como si un peso se le hubiese quitado de encima, como si hubiese perdido algo, como si verdaderamente Voldemort no pudiese dañarlo, nunca mas. Hizo una floritura con su varita y se preparo.

Ambos magos se lanzaron un _Avada_ y rayos verdes procedentes de cada varita, impactaron a uno y a otro, los dos cuerpos salieron en dirección contraria cayendo pesadamente en el suelo. Una esfera de energía mágica se levanto en el lugar. Todo el mundo por un momento se distrajo de sus enfrentamientos. De pronto la esfera energética hizo explosión, inundando todo la estancia por fracciones de segundos de una luz intensa color plata. Los cimientos de la estructura de la gran casa temblaron, Lucius se acerco a su esposa. Bellatrix Lestrange quien seguía luchando junto con su marido, miro la caída de su señor y grito de manera espeluznante, se separo de Rodolphus y corrió para socorrer a su maestro, hecho que aprovecho Lucius Malfoy para matarla por la espalda, levitando un pedazo de cristal y atravesándola con él. Bella cayo arrodillada y por un momento, intento desclavarse el objeto. Un chorro de sangre salio por su boca y cayo de lado, sin vida.

Rodolphus Lestrange tiro su varita en señal de rendición. Narcissa se acerco a Lucius, lo miro de manera comprensiva y luego fue hasta el cadáver de su hermana, la expresión de su cara era puro dolor, pero no derramo ninguna lagrima. Los Black no lloraban jamás.

0o0

-Blaise- grito Vincent Crabbe al mago moreno que estaba arrinconado contra una pared, Blaise Zabinni miraba a su alrededor, la mayoría de los suyos habían caído y jamás se imagino que la partida de imbeciles de sus excompañeros de estudios, incluyendo a su flamante esposa, hubiesen tenido el valor de rebelarse contra el Señor Tenebroso aliándose con los Aurores y la Orden del Fenix. Vincent Crabbe dio un paso adelante, su corpulenta humanidad lograba intimidar a muchos, sus ojos oscuros escudriñaban a su oponente, con su voz gruesa de nuevo hablo- ríndete, no tienes escapatoria.

-Claro que la tengo imbecil- grito Zabinni enviando a diestra y siniestra maldiciones sobre Crabbe y Goyle. Una de ellas impacto a Gregory quien cayó al piso. Vincent logro hacer un encantamiento escudo a tiempo para evitarlas.

Entonces Pansy Parkinson hizo su triunfal aparición. Después de reducir a algunos mortifagos y atarlos, la joven de cabellos negros, había dirigido su mirada buscando a Crabbe, fue entonces cuando lo vio enfrentándose a Blaise Zabinni. De alguna forma sabia que había algo de justicia poética en ese hecho, su amante enfrentando al monstruo de su marido, un hombre a quien no le importo que llevase un hijo suyo para golpearla hasta casi matarla.

Pansy Parkinson era una Slytherin, una serpiente, quizás con el instinto maternal bien escondido en su interior pero lo poseía, astuta, calculadora, caprichosa pero sobre todas las cosas era una mujer sangre limpia consciente de sus deberes hacia su familia. Otra hubiese sido la historia si Blaise se hubiese comportado con ella como cualquier cosa menos como un animal. Si la hubiese respetado y respetado a su hijo. Total, en la mayoría de los matrimonios entre los de su clase social el amor era inexistente y ella estuvo dispuesta a aceptar eso con Draco, quien originalmente era su prometido, pero Zabinni la envolvió, ella se ilusionó y se entregó como una estupida. Pensó que con la llegada del bebe, quizás a lo mejor las cosas cambiarían. No se amaban, pero quizás era posible algo de cariño. Fue una completa estupida. Ella no era ninguna santa, lo sabia, pero su lealtad a la familia es indiscutible. Y Blaise Zabinni había roto con eso, matando a su propio hijo. Así que ella no le debía nada, absolutamente nada de consideración y tomaría justicia por su propia mano, se lo había prometido a su finado hijito. La rabia y el deseo de venganza brillaban en su mirada. No iba a permitir que ese hombre le hiciese mas daño ni a ella ni a los suyos. Camino elegantemente hasta donde estaba su esposo y en un momento de duda de Blaise Zabinni, cuyos ojos reflejaban un profundo desconcierto, ella vio la oportunidad que tanto había esperado.

-Pansy, cariño- Blaise endulzo sus palabras de manera falsa y artera, pero no fue suficiente- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-_**Avada Kedavra**_- Pansy lanzo el hechizo con fuerza, el rayo verde salio con una potencia inusitada e impacto en el pecho del joven moreno, a quien la vida se le escapo rápidamente. Pansy observo el cadáver con frialdad, se acerco al cuerpo que miraba con ojos desenfocados hacia el cielo y entonces lo escupió.

-Vete al infierno, maldito- dijo con el desprecio impregnando cada palabra, temblando de toda la rabia que recorría su cuerpo. Vincent se acerco y le coloco ambas manos en los brazos.

-Tranquila- dijo sin mayor emoción, apretándola con sus gruesas manos. Vincent era así, de alguna forma nada de lo que hiciese Pansy lo sorprendía, ni tampoco lo escandalizaba, la conocía demasiado bien y era poseedor de una sangre fría que lo hacia inalterable a cualquier situación. Pero lo inquietaba un poco que su Pansy, hubiese utilizado una maldición ilegal en contra de su propio esposo, eso en el mundo mágico, equivalía a una sentencia a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, cualquiera que fuese la razón, justificada o no. Miro alrededor, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta. Mejor, no iba a permitir que apresaran a su linda y delicada serpiente. Le dijo cerca del oído- todo término.

-No, Vins- dijo ella esbozando una tímida sonrisa, lo observó con sus ojos azules brillantes, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa, había logrado tranquilizarse un poco. Era finalmente una mujer libre- querrás decir que todo comienza aquí. Tú y yo.

-Vamonos- Vincent la tomaba de la mano, mientras despertaba a Gregory Goyle, para que los acompañase.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Pansy.

-Creo que es hora que desaparezcamos un tiempo, mientras las aguas se calman. Ya Malfoy explicara todo el asunto por nosotros- dijo Vincent.

-Eso espero- contesto Gregory sacudiéndose el polvo de su vestimenta- ya sabes como es de voluble Draco.

-Porque lo conozco te lo digo- dijo Vincent- si hay alguien en quien podemos confiar plenamente en estos momentos es en Draco Malfoy. Nos debe muchas cosas.

De pronto, toda la estructura de la casa tembló y una onda expansiva los golpeo, tirándolos al suelo.

0o0

Draco Malfoy caminaba apoyándose contra los muros, prácticamente se arrastraba por el pasillo a la salida de la Gran Sala de Malfoy Manor, los hechizos caían cerca de él y milagrosamente no lo impactaban, de vez en cuando lanzaba un grito y se inclinaba sobre si mismo, con la boca abierta, buscando aire, una vez mas su mente intentaba resistirse a la maldición. "_Búscala………..Mátala_". Esas palabras rumiaban una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, haciendo que su corazón palpitase de tal forma, que amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. A cada paso, evitaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir adelante, el conflicto en su cerebro, se iba propagando a cada fibra de sus músculos, a cada centímetro de su piel. Podía ver a los mortifagos, a los aurores, a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, todos peleando, todos siguiendo sus convicciones. Y él, ahora, era un ser sin voluntad, sometido a los dictámenes mentales del Señor Tenebroso, luchando desesperadamente por no hacerle daño a lo que mas amaba.

El sudor caía en grandes gotas sobre su cara, tenía su cabello pegado al rostro, sus parpados se abrían y cerraban convulsivamente, intentando aclarar su vista, debido a sus lágrimas. Sus hermosas pestañas doradas, oscurecidas por la humedad, enmarcaban sus ojos gris acero que en ese momento tenían el color del hielo. Su mano agarraba tan fuerte la varita que parecía que iba a partirla de un momento a otro. Escuchaba los sonidos de alrededor amortiguados, no lograba captar nada claramente en esa confusión, solo la voz fría y silbante de Lord Voldemort en su cabeza, exigiéndole "_Búscala……………Mátala_".

Entonces la vio, caminando al otro lado del pasillo, esgrimiendo su varita, mirando asustada hacia todos lados, con los cabellos sueltos cayendo sobre su pecho y la otra mano apoyada en una discreta elevación de su vientre. Draco entonces levanto la varita y cerró los ojos, su mano temblaba, en ese punto ya estaba llorando ruidosamente. Los Malfoy´s no lloran, eso era una flagrante mentira, claro que lo hacen, sobre todo si es una buena causa. "_NO………..NO……………NO………"._ Entonces, dentro de su destrozada alma, él encontró la fortaleza necesaria. La compulsión seguía allí, obligándolo a pronunciar el hechizo imperdonable. Draco se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse sangre mientras veía la figura de Hermione Granger acercándose hacia donde estaba. Dirigió una mano hasta la que tenia su varita y con fuerza la obligo a apuntar a su cuello.

Draco sintió la punta de la varita mágica punzando un lado de su cuello y respiro profundo. Era cierto, lo mas cierto, verdaderamente él daría su vida por evitar dañarla a ella y a su hijo. Ese pensamiento hizo que por un momento consiguiese enfrentarse a la maldición _Imperius_. La lealtad constituía la base de su amor y el orden de sus cosas, todo se resumía a ella, nada más que ella y por ella iba a matarse allí mismo.

De pronto cuando Draco iba a pronunciar la maldición imperdonable contra si mismo, una onda de energía mágica inundo el lugar, haciendo que los cimientos de la casa temblasen y la pared sur se derrumbaran, Draco cayo de rodillas, tosiendo debido al polvo y el humo alrededor, veía como la gente corría despavorida en todas direcciones gritando. Miro al frente cuando ya el panorama se despejo y lo que vio le saco un aullido, allí en medio de la destrucción de la pared sur de la mansión, estaba ella, su Hermione, su mujer, tirada inconsciente en medio de los escombros, cubierta de heridas y de sangre. Draco se levanto y sin dudarlo camino hacia ella, temiendo a cada paso que daba, que todas sus más horribles pesadillas se hubiesen convertido en realidad.

_-Ah, ah, ah, ah- los sonidos salían de su garganta casi inaudibles. _

_Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas vacilante y arrítmica. Su boca se abría intentando aspirar el aire, que nunca llegaría a sus pulmones._

_-Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah__._

_Estaba en medio de la destrucción total, su pecho le dolía intensamente, su espalda estaba quebrada y no sentía sus piernas. Desde su perspectiva solo podía mirar un hueco en el techo de piedra, dejando ver el cielo que en ese momento era gris, las nubes se arremolinaban arriba, dejando solo un resquicio para un disimulado rayo del sol. Sus ojos enfocaban la claridad, como si fuera su salvación. Pero no la había, su muerte estaba cerca y lo sabia. Cuando de pronto creyó escuchar unos pasos, alguien se acercaba, pero no tenia manera se saber quien era, amigo o enemigo, y además estaba empezando a alucinar, veía formas humanas sonriéndole desde las alturas y una vorágine de luz y oscuridad sobre su cuerpo, girando y girando, intentando aspirar su alma. Todo era muy confuso, los sonidos de la lucha cada vez se hacían mas lejanos y poco o poco su cerebro desconectaba sus sentidos. Sintió un par de manos tomando las suyas, que se cerraban en las suyas de manera gentil y cariñosa, ese contacto fue como un bálsamo, alejando su cruel realidad. Cerró sus ojos por un momento, hundiéndose en las sensaciones contradictorias que le producían esas manos, amor, odio y sobre todo una profunda decepción._

_-Todo fue una mentira- dijo con la voz ahogada, entre sus estertores finales y realmente era así, había sido el más horrible engaño. El sueño que se había convertido en su pesadilla_

_-Todo, menos tú y yo – le contesto una voz lejana- Fuiste lo único real en mi vida._

_-Promete que no me dolerá- sus ojos se cerraban solos. Siempre desde su infancia le había temido al dolor, podía enfrentar cualquier cosa menos el dolor. Y esperaba que la persona poseedora de su alma y su corazón, por lo menos le evitara la agonía._

_-Juro que no dolerá. Me reuniré contigo pronto amor- eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de ver un destello de luz y luego …………la nada………………………………….._

Hermione de pronto abrió los ojos, parpadeo y casi se muere del susto. Por un momento pensó………que estaba muriendo y que Draco……….!Oh no!……..quizás estaba alucinando, pero no, allí estaba, echada en el suelo, cubierta de polvo, le dolía uno y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo y veía un boquete en el techo, donde veía el cielo encapotado. Levanto su mirada y se encontró con una cara conocida. Las lágrimas de Draco le goteaban sobre la nariz y en cuanto vio que ella despertaba, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Estas bien?- Draco empezó a tocarle desesperado su cabeza de donde salía abundante sangre, el tórax y el abdomen parecían estar bien, se percato de que ella también tenia una pierna fracturada.

La incorporo y de la boca de Hermione salio un chillido de dolor. Draco la abrazo azorado y le beso la frente y la cara en repetidas ocasiones. Hermione se dejo acunar por él, a pesar del terrible dolor que sentía, se rodeo con los brazos su abdomen y sonrió por un momento, el niño se había sobresaltado por un instante, pero luego se tranquilizo, estaba vivo y bien, al parecer ese bebe tenia toda la intención de nacer, se había salvado de un pelo de unas cuantas. En eso era exactamente igual a su padre, pensó Hermione aliviada. De nuevo la alucinación volvió a ella por un instante.

-Draco…………….vi algo……………horrible- dijo ella vacilando, su voz salía temblorosa y Draco observo que sus ojos lo miraban con miedo- tú………….tú…………yo te pedía por favor que no me doliera. Que me matases sin dolor. No eras tú, no era yo. No éramos nosotros. Te decía que todo era una mentira lo nuestro. Era como si todo hubiese salido mal muy mal. Parecía que te estaban controlando…..no eras tú

Draco sintió el sudor frío recorriendo su espalda. ¿Cómo sabia ella de alguna manera que estuvo a punto de matarla? ¿Qué milagrosamente había revertido la orden y estaba a punto de lanzarse un _Avada_ a él mismo? ¿Que estaba bajo el control del _Imperius?_ Entonces se dio cuenta que ya no estaba bajo el efecto de la maldición.

-Draco ¿Qué paso?- dijo ella levantado su mirada enfrentándolo, la expresión de su cara había cambiado de miedo a duda. Él tenía la cara desencajada y compungido, además lucia algo confundido. Ambos estaban sucios y cubiertos de polvo, alrededor suyo solo había destrucción, grandes bloques de piedra estaban desperdigados sobre lo que había sido unas de las paredes de mampostería de Malfoy Manor.

-No lo se, olvídalo Herms, tuviste un mal sueño, de seguro fue por el golpe en tu cabeza- dijo Draco, no le diría nada de la _Imperius,_ eso se lo guardaría para él solo, no tenia sentido preocuparla, le podría hacer daño al niño. Quizás mas tarde pero no ahora. Ella lo miro incrédula. Algo estaba muy raro, de pronto Draco se empezó a calmar y suspiro aliviado, todo había salido bien y ambos estaban vivos- una energía extraña casi destruyo toda la casa. Todo es un caos.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- ambos se miraron de nuevo con temor por una fracción de segundo. Harry y Voldemort seguramente se iban a enfrentar si no lo había hecho ya. Draco entonces sonrió, con la sonrisa más radiante de la que era capaz.

-Voldemort ha sido derrotado – dijo con voz clara y fuerte. Draco estaba seguro, en el momento de la explosión, de pronto había dejado de estar sometido a la _Imperius_…………..y eso solo podía suceder si…………….el Señor Tenebroso desaparecía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Hermione- ¿Viste algo? ¿Viste a Harry? Maté a la serpiente, así que solo quedaba uno.

-Solo lo sé- Draco la miro intensamente- Estoy completamente seguro de que Voldemort ya no existe.

-¿Qué paso con Harry?- insistió Hermione. A pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado, ella había logrado perdonarlo. En su corazón, siempre seria como su hermano, mas que su hermano, su gran compañero de aventuras, su amigo. Veía contenta la reanudación de su relación con Ginny, ella sin duda era la única capaz de hacerlo feliz. Y aunque de vez en cuando, sentía la mirada lánguida y nostálgica de Harry sobre ella, Hermione le aseguraba una y otra vez, que ella había olvidado todo lo malo. Así que su suerte, era algo que ella tenia que averiguar de inmediato. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el dolor no dejo que se incorporase

-No quiero que te muevas- dijo Draco sujetándola- no hasta que venga alguien de San Mungo o quien sea que pueda revisarte.

Remus Lupin se acerco con Nymphadora Tonks, Draco había logrado sentar a Hermione. La lucha había terminado en el mismo momento que la onda expansiva de la magia había destruido los muros de la casa. Remus se inclino hacia ella y termino de examinarla.

-Hermione, estas viva de milagro- dijo con voz temblorosa Lupin señalando el tamaño considerable de las piedras alrededor de ella, le daba escalofríos pensar lo que hubiese sucedido si una de ellas le hubiese golpeado la cabeza – te fracturaste la pierna y tienes una herida en la cabeza que ya cerraremos. ¿No estas mareada?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, Lupin murmuro _Episkeyo_ sobre su cabeza y la herida desapareció junto con el dolor. La pierna, la entablillaron y acordaron que esperarían a darle la poción crecehuesos versión maternizada que solo había en San Mungo.

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- pregunto Draco preocupado.

-Perfecto- dijo Hermione con seguridad, antes que Remus respondiese- Aunque se esta moviendo mucho, sin duda me esta reclamando tanto alboroto- Hermione tomo la mano de Draco y la deposito en su vientre, él sintió los movimientos suaves del pequeño bebe.

-Parece como si tuvieses un montón de peces allá dentro- comento él asombrado, le sonrío de nuevo y ella correspondió esa sonrisa- o como si tuvieses el estomago revuelto o algo así.

-Créeme Draco- dijo ella tratando de levantarse para caminar apoyando a él- no es ningún pez o algo así, es un bebe con todas las de la ley. ¡Quiero ver a Harry!

0o0

Vio su cuerpo desde arriba y un torbellino de luz llamándolo. Harry trato de tocarse la cara pero no pudo…………¿Seria posible que ………….hubiese muerto? Veía su cara allá abajo cubierta de sangre y desencajada, su cuerpo maltratado sobre el piso de mármol negro. Y de pronto dos personas de brillante cabello rojo se acercaron a su cuerpo. Eran Ron y Ginny con el dolor desencajando sus rostros. Sintió añoranza y sintió dolor. Él no podía morirse, tenía todavía mucho por hacer, pero esa luz en el cielo……..lo atraía mucho.

-Harry- la voz suave de Ginny salio temblorosa. Estaba devastada, sus esperanzas no podían terminar de esa manera. Tanto esperar……..tanta comprensión………….tanta entrega…………para al final………..nada- Harry, por favor……………Harry- sus manos acariciaban tiernamente su cara. Y el Harry que estaba elevado vio que en su frente no había cicatriz, no existía, solo sangre seca, pero no había…………

-Harry- escucho de nuevo la llamada de Ginny y entonces la consciencia de Harry se sintió succionada hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo inerte, como si estuviese en un remolino de mar. Sintió entonces el dolor y las manos calidas de Ginny sobre su cara. Abrió los ojos y empezó a respirar. Ella lo observo impávida por un momento y luego sonrío. Ron, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, empezó a abrazarlo compulsivamente y a revolverle el cabello.

-Estas vivo…………….Harry………….lo volviste a hacer-la voz de Ron resonaba en toda la estancia- estas vivo. Todos alrededor miraban estupefactos el desenlace de los acontecimientos. De pronto la gente empezo a gritar y a aplaudir. La nueva era magica daba inicio..............ya sin la sombra de Lord Voldemort.

Harry entonces se sentó y se toco la frente, era cierto……………..no estaba. La cicatriz había desaparecido con un _Avada_……………..así como había sido producida por un _Avada_. La ley del equilibrio mágico.

Miro a su alrededor y en la distancia lo vio, el cadáver de Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort. De pronto una certeza inundo su cabeza, eran siete, los horrocruces, eran siete y no seis. Dumblendore no se había equivocado. Eran siete, el número mágico. El diario de Tom Riddle, el anillo de los Gaunt, la copa de Huffelpuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw, la serpiente Naginni, el propio Lord Voldemort y él mismo………….su cicatriz.

-Ha terminado-exclamo Harry, apretó la mano de Ginny, la miro, le dio un corto beso en los labios que ella respondió presurosa y repitió- Se acabo.

0o0

Generalmente el primer destello de magia de un brujo ocurre a temprana edad, más o menos a los dos o tres años. Es un acontecimiento muy esperado por los progenitores si estos a su vez son magos. Si son muggles, en general no se dan cuenta o simplemente lo ignoran. Los muggles tardan bastante tiempo en aceptar que hay cosas en el mundo que no son tal como aparentan. A veces………………….si el mago es particularmente poderoso…………………este estallido sucede antes en su vida…………….generado por una emoción intensa, la mayoría de las veces, debido a un ataque de rabia ………………furia……………o como sucedió en esta ocasión…………por el deseo mas primitivo que puede tener un ser humano………..sobre todo si es hombre…………….el hambre y el deseo que lo dejen comer en paz.

Hermione estaba acostada de lado en la inmensa cama de su habitación, miraba al tierno niño que en ese momento estaba pegado a uno de sus pechos, alimentándose de ella. Sorprendentemente, para todos, Draco y ella se habían casado el mismo día de la caída de Voldemort, lo recordaba como un suceso extraño, estaban sucios con las ropas hecha harapos, ella tenía fracturada una pierna. Draco estaba tan desesperado que literalmente obligo a Kingsley a pronunciar el encantamiento nupcial delante de todos. Así mismo, quizás contagiados por la euforia, Ginny y Harry habían dicho sus votos al igual que Luna y Theodore (quien había quedado muy herido en esa batalla y quizás cojearía de una pierna toda la vida). La cara de felicidad y satisfacción de todos jamás se iría de su memoria. En contraste, sus suegros mantuvieron su imperturbable semblante, los felicitaron y les dedicaron frases políticamente correctas pero nada más allá de eso. Las cosas no eran ni nunca serian fáciles con los Malfoy´s. Sin embargo, Draco estrecho la mano de su padre y luego Lucius le dio un fuerte abrazo para de nuevo volver a sus maneras circunspectas. Sus ultimas palabras antes de retirarse con Narcissa fueron: "_Avísanos cuando nazca el niño. Queremos conocerlo" _

El resultado de la batalla había sido más que satisfactorio, en realidad pocos murieron de lado y lado. Los mortifagos sobrevivientes estaban todos pudriéndose en Azkaban. Los Malfoy´s y el señor Nott lograron evadir la justicia, gracias a sus últimos actos. En el caso del padre de Theo era porque se había negado en redondo en participar en la última batalla y había pasado bastante información vital a su hijo. El gran misterio seguía siendo el paradero de Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, misterio para todos, excepto para Draco Malfoy, quien solo sonreia cuando alguien preguntaba en relación a ellos. Hermione, por supuesto, ya que Draco no le ocultaba nada, sabía muy bien en donde estaban, asoleándose en las playas de una isla aislada en el Caribe llamada Gran Roque.

Los Malfoy´s cumplieron su promesa, cuando Draco nació hacia tres meses escasos, ambos estuvieron presentes y por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Ella y él hablaron largo y tendido en esa especial y única ocasión. Dejaron muchas cosas en claro, no se caían bien y siempre tendrían una relación bastante tensa, eso era seguro, pero tenían cosas que agradecerse. Dejarían a un lado las rivalidades por el pequeño niño que ahora los unía. Draco Malfoy Jr. no decepcionó a nadie, tenia el cabello rubio platino de su padre, sus mismos rasgos finos y aristocráticos, era blanco como la nieve, pero para satisfacción de Hermione, sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, castaños del mas oscuro que se pueda encontrar, casi negros, los ojos de Frank Granger, su finado abuelo.

Y precisamente esos intensos ojos negros la estaban observando con curiosidad mientras mamaba del pecho de su madre, el bebe tenia las manitas fuertemente cerradas en puño. Ella le prestaba toda su atención, hasta que sintió unas manos delgadas colándose debajo de su bata de seda y unos labios mordiendo su cuello y su hombro. Hermione dio un suspiro profundo y volteo el rostro para encontrarse con el de Draco que la miraba extasiado. Sus labios se buscaron, reconociéndose de nuevo, como cada vez que se tocaban y de nuevo se sumergieron en un apasionado beso.

-Te amo- le dijo Hermione después de terminar el beso.

-Yo también-Draco contesto con esa voz tan ronca y sugerente que lograba ponerle los vellos de punta. Una de sus manos dejo de acariciar el calido cuerpo de su mujer y se dirigió a su hombro para bajar el tirante y seguir acariciándolo con la lengua. Estaba ansioso esa noche, bueno en realidad todas las noches…………..la maternidad de Hermione solo lograba sacarle lo mas salvaje que había dentro de él. ¿Quién lo diría? Saber que ella era la madre de su hijo y que era suya, le provocaba mil y un sentimientos, tantos que sentía que se iba a ahogar de un momento a otro y que mejor manera de demostrárselos que en la cama.

-Draco- dijo Hermione gimiendo.

-Hum- contesto él distraído con las caricias que le estaba propinando a la joven.

-Déjalo un rato, espera a que termine con el bebe- dijo ella rendida ante tanta atención, cuando de pronto un envase de talco que estaba en la cómoda, salio volando por los aires y golpeo directamente a Draco en la cabeza. Hermione se sorprendió y se levanto intempestivamente de la cama, cargo el pequeño niño contra su hombro. El bebe Draco gimoteaba con mal humor, todavía tenia hambre y le habían quitado bruscamente su comida.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- dijo Draco mirando a todas direcciones, había tomado su varita y su actitud era cautelosa. De pronto Hermione río a carcajadas. Ella era una madre y había sentido la corriente mágica proveniente de su bebe. El orgullo le inflaba el pecho, el niño había tenido su primera manifestación de magia.

-Te dije que no molestaras…………..que me dejases terminar con él. El pequeño Draco se molesto porque estabas distrayendo mi atención y simplemente te dio un escarmiento- Hermione tuvo que sentarse de nuevo en la cama, era demasiado cómico. Draco se acerco, con un moretón hinchándose en su frente y tomo en sus brazos a su hijo. El bebe lo miro un rato, y ambos, padre e hijo hicieron un puchero con la boca. Hermione los observo y de nuevo empezó a reírse histéricamente.

- Parece que nos tendremos que poner de acuerdo en cuanto a tu madre- dijo Draco intentando aguantar las ganas de reír, luego le dio un sonoro beso en la frente al niño- lo bueno de todo es que………..Lucius podrá morir en paz…………..este niño es mas Malfoy que toda mi familia junta.

FIN

Gracias a todos.

DEJEN REVIES


	30. MENSAJE URGENTE PARA LOS CHILENOS

URGENTE

El día de hoy, aproximadamente a las 3 de la mañana, ha ocurrido un terremoto de 8,5 grados en Chile, afectando las poblaciones de Concepción, Santiago de Chile, Valparaiso, Viña del Mar y las regiones V, VI, VII y VIII. Me han informado de que hay problemas con los teléfonos, la luz eléctrica y obviamente el Internet, por lo cual no he podido obtener noticias de mis conocidos en Chile. En estos momentos estoy pegada a la televisión, viendo Globovisión que está totalmente pegada con TV Chile, ya la presidenta Bachelet ha hablado, dio una cifra de 78 fallecidos hasta las nueve de la mañana (hora chilena) en diversas ciudades mas algunos incendios y construcciones destruidas, la carretera Panamericana cortada, además de un daño importante en el area de Transito del Aeropuerto Internacional de Santiago de Chile.

Creo que todos hemos leídos fics de las chicas del **Peter Pan Complex** (las PPC), cuyos miembros **Mad Aristocrat, Embercita, Karix 7 y Arrayan** nos han deleitados con sus originales historias. Recordemos Tu Verdugo, Fatales Consecuencias, No mas Dramiones, Stranger in the Strange land, excelentes relatos y grandiosas autoras. Todas ellas son chilenas y a estas alturas, no me he comunicado con ellas y realmente estoy preocupada. Espero con todo mi corazón que estén bien y confío en Dios de que ellas y sus familias en estos momentos tan difíciles no hayan sufrido ningún daño físico. Y mis buenos deseo no solo son para ellas, hay otras autoras chilenas como Emma Zunz, Lady Lathenia, Ginnluna, creadoras de fans arts como Enepichi en fin, son tantas que la cuenta es inmensa, interminable. Los Chilenos quizas son los que conforman la mayor cantidad de escritores y lectores de fics en el fandom de Harry Potter, asi que para ellos también va un abrazo. Muy buenos deseos y que pronto se recupere la tranquilidad y se normalize la situación en el pais.

Mi intensión con este post (que dejaré unos dias) es que mientras tenemos noticias, escribamos y enviemos un mensaje de solidaridad y esperanza a nuestros fickers chilenas y como no, también al pueblo chileno, en estos momentos tan difíciles, de la única manera que podemos hacerlo ahorita mismo, mediante la web, les pido que dejen un mensaje de solidaridad en el Blog de nuestras queridas PPC, cuya dirección es:

http : // peter- pan -complex .blogspot .com /

Ya saben, unan los espacios de la dirección electrónica. Se que ellas agradeceran el gesto. Un beso a todas y bueno corramos a inundar el blog PPC con nuestros mensajes de esperanza.

Desde Venezuela.

Jos Black


End file.
